I'm in Yugioh! WaitWhat!
by AvionVadion
Summary: 16 year old Arelia finds herself in Yugioh season 0 after being electrocuted. She wakes behind a school and immediately bumps into Yugi. It's a dream come true for her. Though she soon finds herself scared for her new friends. And why is she the one being rescued instead of Tea? Why do they all have the American names and not Japanese? Is it the Manga or Anime? What's happening!
1. Into the World of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Arelia monologue **Here you guys go. My redo of chapter 1.**

_My life sucks. That's all I have to say. My friend, the author, is nice enough to help me write this all down and post here on . Even though it isn't really a fanfiction, despite how much it seems like it. This is all 100% truth. You don't have to believe any of this actually happened...but it would mean a lot if you did. This is the story of my messed up life and how I actually realized it was reality and not a dream. How I begun to fear for not only my life...but my friends as well. This is my story._

My Life sucks. That's all I have to say. And my father knows it. Hell, he's the main reason as to why it sucks. It's the same routine over and over and over. I got to school, come home, and get the shit beat out of me. I never fight back, knowing he would kill me if I did. So I just lied there on the ground, trying to stop the blood flow with my bruising hand.

"Hey there. My name is Arelia Zephyria Vadion and my father Viros, is an insane guy who loves to abuse me. Not to mention he scares off any friends I could have possibly had had. And what's worse is that it's my 16th birthday, meaning extra beating for me! Woo!" ("Note my sarcasm")

I looked up at my father, trying to stop the blood from flowing out of my stomach with my hand. He stood over me and smirked cruelly, raising a hand. I flinched, but did not scream as he slapped me.

The slap was hard enough that I got a busted lip. I recoiled at the iron taste of the liquid that entered my mouth. Blood.

Blood dripped from my busted lip and flowed from my stomach, between my fingers. I closed my dark brown eyes from pain, listening to his evil laughter. God, if he existed, hated me. And I don't even know why! I've been a good kid these past years, ignoring the pain my father caused me. I went to the church and prayed, prayed that I could one day escape this hell. But...my prayers were never answered.

I came to terms with the fact that there was no God. No...I was by myself. No one could help me. My blue bangs covered my eyes as silent tears fell down my cheeks. Somebody Just get me through this nightmare...I can't escape this hell.

Viros delivered one final kick to my stomach, making me gasp in pain. He smirked and said, "I think that's enough for now, Precious Gold." Hid deep voice would make anybody shiver, However I shivered in fear, unlike anybody else. Viros could sweet talk any woman into getting or doing what he wanted. That's how I was born. Mother...I need you. Why'd you have to go?

Viros walked out the door, saying he forgot to grab something. He also told me, "You better be in the house when get back...or else." I nodded and said,

"Yes F-Father." It's not like I ever leave the house except for school anyway. And even then I can barely go because of what I'm put through. 'No Mercy' was his one and only rule. And he followed it well, for it was one of the only things he never showed me. Mercy and love. The emotions he lacks. He had it when he was with mom but now... I gripped the edge of the desk that he always slams my head into and pulled myself up, stumbling. A blood puddle formed around my feet, coloring them red. As much as I hate seeing my own blood...I loved the color. Call me crazy, but I felt a strange connection to it. I always felt that I had gained amnesia when I was little, so I forgot something important. But red...Crimson red...it was part of them somehow...I just don't know how yet.

I dreaded the fact that I would have to clean up the blood puddle later. I quickly swallowed the blood that was in my mouth and the puke that followed after. I stumbled up the stairs, using the rail for balance. After I was up, I limped to the bathroom and pulled out the rag and gauze that I hid under the sink. I quickly wet the rag and sat down on the toilet seat, wiping away the dry blood on my stomach. My wound stopped bleeding...for now. I knew it would scar later on. I winced as the cold wet rag touched the wound, but I paid the pain no heed. I've had worse...much worse.

Once I was done I wrapped the gauze around my stomach, bandaging the wound. I took off my blood soaked shirt and quickly slipped on an old, torn and stitched grey hoodie. I got up and sat at the edge of the tub, turning on the water and stuck my blood-covered feet under it. I sighed in content as the warm water touched my feet and soaked away the blood. In few moments like this... I was happy.

x.x

I situated myself on the ground and when I was ready, I turned on the TV. I never left hints for Viros to see, that showed I was watching TV. He would kill me, but hey, what's life without a little rebellion?

I quickly stuck in Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0, ignoring the storm that was brewing outside. Episode 1 started to play and I quietly sang along with the opening and frowned when Yugi told the one kid,

"Eh? That's alright. The team I'd join would lose." In a way...I could relate to Yugi. I didn't really have any friends either and we both get bullied. It was at that moment, a loud clap of thunder made me scream and latch onto the TV. I didn't realize however, that this movement would change my life forever. The lightning hit the electric cord outside, and the lightning traveled down it onto the wires, into the house, onto the outlet, onto the TV, and onto to me, sending electric pulses through my body. I screamed and fell forward as a black portal formed on the TV, blacking out.

x.x

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I sat up, placing a hand on my head and groaned. "Ugh...my head..." I felt like I smashed through a tunnel of bricks! My vision finally cleared and I saw that I was behind a school of some sort. I blinked and paled, if that possible since I was so figgin' pale already.

"Hey...a-are you okay?" A timid voice asked. I blinked and turned my head. Standing there was a boy with tri-colored hair and bright Amethyst eyes. The base of his hair black, his bangs gold and the trim the same shade of purple as his eyes. His face slightly resembled that of a baby panda. My eyes widened in shock. "Hello?" He asked. I didn't know what to say.

I mean, here was _Yugi Mouto_ standin-well kneeling next to me! Quick! Act normal! Wait...did he ask me something? I opened my mouth to say something only to burst out coughing.

Yugi panicked and slapped my back a few times, only to have his eyes widen when I coughed out blood.

"Ah! Are you okay!?" He asked, voice going up a pitch. "I-I didn't hurt you did I!?" I shook my head quietly.

"No." I told him, only to flinch at the sound of my voice. It was scratchy and sounded as though I haven't spoke for days. "I-I'm fine." I said, only to cough again.

Yugi frowned, worry evident on his face. "My Grandpa's shop isn't that far away." He told me, helping me stand up. I coughed again. "He might have something that could help. C-Can you walk?"

"I...I think." I replied unsure. I tried to walk, only to stumble and fall on my knees. "Okay...maybe not."

"I-I'll help you." He said and hesitantly wrapped my arm around his shoulder and stood back up. I then noticed that I was at least a head taller than him. I knew I was short but come on! I didn't say this aloud though. "I'm Yugi by the way." I smiled lightly. "Yugi Mouto."

"Names Arelia. Arelia Vadion at your service." I flinched. "Well...not currently anyway." He cracked a sad smile.

X.x

"Grandpa! I need help!" Yugi called as we entered the shop. An old man about his height, with gray tri-colored hair, with a black bandanna, Amethyst eyes and wearing overalls walked out from behind a counter.

"Yugi?" He asked. "What's the matter?" He then saw me and gasped. "Set her on the couch. You can tell me what happened later!" Yugi did as told and helped me lay down on the couch in the shops living room? He moved my bangs out of my face and placed a hand on my forehead. He gasped and removed his hand.

"Your burning up!" He exclaimed. Damn, looks like my not-being-sick streak is ruined.

"101.2" Grandpa read after taking my temperature. "You really are sick. Yugi, heat her up some chicken soup, please." Yugi nodded and left the room. I blinked. "Just what have you gotten yourself into?" Grandpa asked me. "You look as though you've been living on the streets!" I didn't really know what to say. SO I just blinked and this is what came out of my mouth,

"Uh..." Didn't expect that no did ya? Grandpa raised a brow and looked at me suspiciously.

"You are, aren't you?" It was at that moment Yugi came back. Dude! You're my hero! Yugi just save the day!

"Here. I might be a bit warm..." He looked apologetic. I situated myself to where I was sitting up. I smiled at him and took the bowl.

"Thanks." I said and did what Jade did from Jackie Chan. I drank the soup.

"Chew it first!" Grandpa scolded, lightly hitting me on the head. Even if it wasn't that hard, I still flinched from the contact. I didn't say anything afterwards as I silently chewed and swallowed the soup. When I was done I gingerly placed teh bowl on my lap, feeling a lot better now that I've got food in my stomach, half expecting to be hit.

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked. I blinked and looked up, smiling. It was kinda impossible not to, looking at his worried face.

"Much better, thanks. Now that I got food in my stomach!" I laughed lightly.

"Now tell me what happened." Grandpa ordered, serious.

"I-kinda-ah, woke behind a school." I admitted.

Yugi continued, "School was over so I took the shortcut, only to find her passed out behind teh school. I asked if she was okay and she just started coughing up blood! Her clothes are torn, she had bruises and cuts everywhere-Grandpa! I think she's homeless!" I blinked at that assumption.

"Then it's decided." Grandpa said, crossing his arms as he and Yugi looked at each other. Yugi nodded.

"W-what is?" I asked looking at the both of them. "What's decided."

"You'll be living here from now on." Yugi told me, eyes bright and hopeful. Just like how I met him, only without the sadness and worry. My eyes widened and it was then I noticed he wasn't wearing the puzzle? Was it before Season 0 started?

"I just can't let a young teenager fend for herself and live on the streets. Just what kind of man do you think I am? It won't be free of course. You will have to help around the shop as payment. I'll even enroll you into the same school as Yugi." As he was saying this both mine and Yugi's' eyes widened. Hell, I think my jaw dropped to the ground! I know Yugioh was dubbed by 4kids so it's cheesy and everything, but this was insane!

"You-you're serious?" I chocked out. This is one insane dream.

"Yes! Very! NOw you can have the room next to Yugi's." He said. "We'll get your uniform in 3 days. Now, I need to go call the school." He picked up hte phone, dialed a number, and left the room. I blinked and looked at Yugi.

"Is he always like this?" I asked. Yugi smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"He's having one of his days...?" He said, but it sounded more like a question. I laughed and Yugi slowly joined in.

X.X 3 days later.

"No way in hell am I wearing that." I bluntly said, looking at the girls uniform in disgust. The jacket was a bright pink, with a way to short baby blue skirt and tie.

"You have to Arelia." Yugi told me. "It's the school dress code." I blinked and scanned the room. I quickly walked over, grabbed the guys uniform that I thought would fit me, and made my way to the dressing room, ignoring the calls saying that I was supposed to wear the girls. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I frowned, realizing something was off. I unbuttoned the jacket and nodded, smiling. I walked out.

"Whattya guys think?" I asked, turning in a circle.

"I will say one thing." Grandpa started. "You are extremely skinny."

"True." Yugi agreed. He then frowned confused. "But why are you wearing the guys?" I glared at the pink monstrosity.

"It's too...pink...and girly...and the skirt is way to shirt. It goes up past mid-thigh!" I exclaimed. "The person who created the outfit is sexist!"

"None of the other girls seemed ot care." Yugi told me. I shrugged and replied with,

"I'm not like other girls." I turned to Grandpa. "When do I start Highschool?"

"Tomorrow."

x.x Tomorrow.

I listened as the bell rang for the final time that day. I looked over at Yugi, who was currently building a tower of cards from his deck. I looked at it in awe. I never could do that, as much as I tried, it always fell.

"Hey Yugi!" A guy called, making Yugi look up and knock the card tower over. I frowned as Yugi looked down at his fallen tower upset. "Don't just play by yourself! Why not play basketball with us sometime!?"

"Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose..." He said sadly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"That's true." The guy said bluntly, agreeing. I frowned. He looked at me. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He nodded and ran out of the room, dribbling the ball.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

I watched as Yugi gathered up his cards and let out a small scream of surprise when he yelled,

"Ah, that's right! What if I finish _that_ today!?" He took an Egyptian styled gold box out of bag and set it on his desk. He laughed happily. "I've always got it with me! It's my treasure! In this box, is my treasure, but it's a complete secret! So...her's the quiz. The treasure in this box is something you can see, but is something you never seen before." He then made to lift the lid up off the box. "So! What is it? The answer is..." He was cu toff when someone swiped hte box out of his hands.

A blonde with brown eyes was holding the box, looking bored. Yugi blinked and looked up at him shocked.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yugi, why are you talkin' to yourself?" He asked. "Can see, but can't see, sayin' a bunch of stuff I don't get." Yugi hurriedly got up out of his seat and went ot grab the box back, but Joey lifted it up out of his reach. Yugi began to jump up and down, trying to grab it.

"Ah! Please return that! Return..." I got up out of my seat and went ot grab the box, but I was only a head or two taller than Yugi, not to mention Joey threw the box in the air, placed a hand on a desk and jumped over it, landed, and caught the box.

"Man, timidly treasuring dis box...Ya know Yugi..." We ran over. "Dat's the part of you dat really pisses me off." I glared and he finally noticed me. "Who's dis?" He asked. I took a step forward and lifted a fist up.

"You really shouldn't take things without permission y'know." I told him, a threat looming at the edge of my voice. He nodded and turned away.

"I don't fight girls." What? I was flabbergasted.

"Are you calling me weak?" I asked confused. His attention was back on Yugi so he ignored me.

"Let me coach you into being more of a man! You want dis box back right? If so, den come at me full force!"

"I...I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi screamed. Joey screamed and plugged his ears.

"You got no guts, but you got a loud voice!"

"Ah, just give me my box back!" I went to grab the box but Joey just pushed me back lightly.

"I told you! I don't fight girls!"

"Please-" Yugi was cut off by another voice.

"Yeah. Stop it Joey!" JOey smirked and funny music began to play in the background. I blinked and looked around confused. What?

"Oh? You want something? First year, student president reject...clean up member Tristan!?" Tristan frowned and glared. Tristan was about Joey's height, meaning they were tall, and had point brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm not a clean up member...I'm a beautification member!"

Joey covered his ears again annoyed. "Your voice is loud too!" I was watching the scene in amusement. It was much more hilarious seeing it in person. Tristan crossed his arms.

"Oh, it's true, I was not elected as student president, but...I'm reborn as a great man. As a beautification club member." Joey and I just ignored him after that. Joey turned around and leaned towards Yugi asking,

"By the way, what's in the box?" His face held curiosity.

"You can look! Just don't lose!" Yugi told him. "It's extremely important to me!" Joey stood up and lifted the lid, looking into the box.

"Listen when a person's talking!" Tristan yelled, realizing we were ignoring him. JOey closed the lid and lowered the box, a dull expression on his face.

"What? How boring." I took this moment as a chance to snatch the box away. His face held that of surprise.

"Arelia!" Yugi exclaimed when I grabbed the box and handed it to him. Tea then walked in. "Tea!?" He asked when he saw the brunette.

"If it's boring then give it back!" I shouted, stealing Tea's line. I looked at her thinking, 'Ha! I totally stole your line!'

Tea spoke up, glaring at me a little. "Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself...your the weak one!"

"I'm not bullying da weak!" Joey denied, Brooklyn accent leaking. "I'm makin' Yugi a man!"

"Usunari!" I shouted, scaring a purple haired girl. I panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't talking to you! Sorry!"

"Miho!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I was surprised! Miho said, only to look down sadly. "There are so many people that Miho still hasn't had lunch..."

"That's no good!" Tristan said with a red face. "I'll go buy it for you right away!"

"Ah wait! I'm goin' too!" They then ran out the door. I blinked. Huh, still strange even in real life. I came to terms with teh fact that this couldn't be a dream, cause it's been 4 days.

"Man! Those guys!" Tea exclaimed annoyed.

"What was that about...?" I wondered, not noticing Yugi look at me.

Later.

"Impressive, they're pretty scared of you, Tea." Yugi commented.

"If I act soft they'll mess with me." She replied. I was watching this scene with little interest. I was leaning back in my chair, hands behind my head, and legs on my desk. "Yugi! Sometimes you got to have guts!" She told him sharply, startling me, sending me and my chair backwards onto the ground. I let out a yelp of pain when I landed on my back. They didn't notice.

"But...Joey isn't that bad a guy." Yugi replied.

"Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you!" Yugi blinked as Tea pointed to the box. "By the way, what is this?" I sat up quickly, two-toned brown and blue hair a mess, and crawled over to the desk they were at, as music played in the background.

"Oh, right! Tea, you and Arelia haven't seen it yet right? Let me show you my secret." Yugi said.

"I'll keep it secret. Let me see! Let me see!" Tea said. I nodded, trying not to squeal. I'd finally get to see it!

"My lips are sealed."

Yugi opened lifted the lid slowly, as not to damage it. We looked at the pieces in awe. It almost seemed that they were glowing, which they were. I gasped. It was, indeed, beautiful.

"Eh? It's so pretty!" Tea exclaimed.

I picked up piece of the puzzle and looked at it. And for a second I could've sworn it glowed when I touched it. I pretended to be confused. "Is it a puzzle?" I asked, voice filling with excitement. Even though Yugi was the only one who could solve it I couldn't help but be excited. I loved solving puzzles! He nodded.

"I haven't finished it, so I don't know what it's shape is yet!" Yugi exclaimed. I grabbed a piece that looked like it would go with the one in my hand and put them together. To my surprise...it clicked. My eyes widened in surprise. I carefully placed the two combined pieces back in the box before anyone noticed. "So it's something you can see, but can't!"

"I see." Tea said.

"My house is a game store, so we got games from various countries." Yugi explained. "This is the prided find of someone who used to own the store. They found it in an Egyptian ruin, it's a very rare puzzle."

For some reason...the word Egypt peaked my interest.

"Egypt?" I asked, blurting the word out before I could stop myself. Wonderful...just wonderful.

"Well look, there's all these strange markings carved around the box. I'm guessing the meaning of this is written here." Yugi said and continued in a dark voice. "THe person who solves this puzzle will have this wish granted." HE burst out laughing. "Ha ha! Yeah! I said too much!" He gained a sad look. "You must think I'm dumb...I see it in your eyes, Tea."

Tea laughed nervously. "No way!" Yes way. "So, what do you wish for?" I rolled my eyes.

"If he tells you it won't come true, obviously." She glared.

After school.

We walked past Ushio, this episodes bad guy, and watched him and the other people do their routine cheer thing. I was debating whether I should drag Yugi away from here and avoid a bunch of trouble, or let the plot continue. I decided number 1 and grabbed his arm and went to pull him away but Ushio stopped us.

"Wait a moment you!" We stopped. "You're Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion, right?"

"Yes." Yugi said after a moment. I noticed Ushio looking at he uniform I was wearing distastefully. I nodded.

"Actually, I want to ask you something." He leaned down close to us and I couldn't help but stare at his eyebrows. Seriously! They were like mountains!

'God! Those eyebrows are huge!' I thought, gaining a disturbed look on my face. 'I can't stop staring at them! Hasn't he ever heard of tweezers?' I then realized I missed half the conversation.

"You two can relax. From now on, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard."

"Eh? But I haven't really experienced that! Excuse us!" Yugi said, taking my hand, and ran.

x.x Game shop.

"Grandpa! We're home!" Yugi called, opening the door. Only to have his eyes widen in surprise. "Tea!?" I blinked and looked in the shop.

"Hi."

"It's been so long since I came over to play." She old Yugi, smiling.

"You're late, Yugi! Arelia!" Grandpa scolded. "By the way Tea, you've grown so much!" Grandpa winked. "Especially your chest! It's finally 80 centimeters? Wonderful!"

Tea forced a smile.

'what's up with this guy?' I thought, weirded out.

"Oh! Yugi! I heard from Tea. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on it?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi asked. I chuckled lightly.

"That puzzle is above Human knowledge. You can't do it." Grandpa told him. I shook my head. Yugi _can_ do it. "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it."

"History?" Tea asked.

Grandpa gained a dark look, spooking all three of us. "An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley... But, everyone in that excavation died mysteriously." My eyes widened. I remember...my mother...she died in an Egyptian excavation. Or at least that's what I was told. "The second to last person left this behind because he wanted to live, but the last...Amaira, was her name, took the box out of the tomb, and right before she died...said...'Shadow Games.'" Amaira...my mothers name. But...it can't be her. No, I won't believe it.

"Yugi! This puzzle sounds dangerous!" Tea told him.

"Shadow Games? Yami no Game." Yugi said, translating it easily. "What's that? I like it."

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Grandpa said, walking over and pointing at it. "The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."

"I see!" Yugi said. He then raised the box in the air exclaiming, "So my wish will come true!" Yugi turned around and had an excited look on his face. "I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it now!" Tea sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Grandpa gained a greedy look on his face.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" He tried ot grab form Yugi who ran and hid behind me.

"You're only thinking of value! No!"

LAter at night. OHhhhhh.

"I think that blocked it..." I heard Yugi mumble as he tried to solve the puzzle. I was watching him work, just out of boredom and excitement. It didn't take long or him to pass out. I shook my head and laughed lightly, walking over and picked him up. I slowly set him on the bed, as not to wake him and pulled the covers over him. I started to walk out of the room but was stopped when I saw the puzzle pieces glowing lightly out of the corner of my eye. I slowly walked over to it confused, seeing how the closer I got, the brighter the glowing became.

"What? Why are you glowing?" I asked mystified, picking up a piece. I nearly dropped it from shock. Instead of it being cold, like I thought it would be, it was warm at the touch. I looked around the room, feeling that someone else was in here. Nope, Yugi was fast asleep. I looked at the piece in my hand, to Yugi, and back.

I let out a small sigh, thinking carefully. "Look...I know you probably don't trust me or anything..." I kept my voice low. "Heck, I may even sound like a psycho. But...I'm not...from this dimension. I come from a place wher eyou are all anime and manga characters. Believe me, I thought I was dreaming when I first arrived, but it's been at least 5 days. But...please, protect Yugi from the dangers he'll have to face in the future. I know you don't believe me when I tell you this, but _please_. _Please,_ protect him. I don't...I don't want him to get hurt." I felt something warm touch my cheek, something that felt like a finger. I quickly placed my hand on my cheek and felt it touch something cold.

A tear. I was crying. I quickly set the piece down, gently. ANd made my way out of the room, wanting to get out of htere as fast as possible. Bt not before I heard someone whisper,

_"I promise."_

X.x Next day.

"Yugi, Arelia, a moment." Ushio said.

"Ushio, why do you want to see us?" Yugi asked. I clenched my fists that I had in my pants pockets as we followed him into an alley.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll both be pleased." We both gasped at what we saw. They were in worse shape then I imagined. They both had a black eye, and were bleeding. Tristan had a lot of cuts and bruises, but not as bad as Joey.

"I-It's hurts...' Tristan muttered. Joey opened his eyes and saw us. We ran forward.

**"Tristan! Joey!"** We screamed. Ushio stopped us with his arm.

"What do you think Yugi? Arelia?"

"H-How could you...why would you...?" I trailed off frightened.

"I told you, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." He pointed at himself. "That's why we've been punishing these bullies." We looked at JOey and Tristan.

"No...Ushio...this is just too terrible!" Yugi exclaimed. We ran over to them.

"Joey? Tristan!? Are you guys okay?" I asked, kneeling in front of them. I winced at the amount of blood.

"Yugi, Arelia...damn you both...are you satisfied..?" He asked, glaring slightly. Kinda hard to do with a black eye.

"You wrong!" Yugi exclaimed, mortified that Joey asked such a thing. "Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing!?"

"He's right." I told him nodding. "I wouldn't wish such a fate upon anyone." 'Except Viros.' Ushio pushed Yugi towards me. I caught him, but fell on my back. I groaned.

"Ah! Arelia!?"

"Move! We are not yet done with the punishing!" Yugi gasped and watched horrified as Ushio kicked JOey in the chest, making him cough up blood. My vision was blurrily and the edges were starting to turn black. I watched blurrily as Yugi ran in front of the two boys and stretch his arms out. My eyes widened, and though I knew it would happen, I did not want it to.

"Stop it!" He shouted. I got up, stumbling and moved in front of Yugi.

"Hurt them anymore and I will make your life hell!" I threatened.

"What are you covering these guys for?" Ushio asked. "What strange kids. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have! Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think...I can hurt my friends!?" Yugi yelled.

"Friends?" Joey mumbled. I paled a bit and nodded. Ushio laughed.

"Friends!? What rare kids! They're bullies who exploited you!"

"They' weren't bullying me." Yugi told him. "Joey just wanted me to be a man!"

"Man you're complete weirdos. Very well." Ushio said. "It's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees is 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen!?"

X.x Game shop: Yugi's room.

I handed Yugi another piece of the puzzle and he tried to figure out where to put it.

"What'll we do?" Yugi asked me. "20,000 yen!? I don't have that kind of allowance... What'll we do? What are we supposed to do?" I saw the puzzle was close to completion and tried to hide my excitement. "Weird...I feel like crap...I feel like I'm going to solve the puzzle today!" He clicked in another piece that I handed to him. "There...wow! Perhaps...Perhaps!?" He clicked in another piece. "I did it! I did it! All that's left is to put in the final piece and then it's done!" He reached out his hand to me for me to place the final piece in his hand. I reached in the box only to blink. Oh yeah...Joey stole it... I looked at Yugi.

"Heh heh heh...There are no more pieces..." I trailed off nervously. Yugi's face gained that of shock.

"Not here...the last part?" He stood up. "No!" I looked at him worried.

"Maybe we left it at school...?" I suggested. I stood up. "I'll go look for it!"

"I'm coming with you!" Yugi told me with finality. I sighed.

'Looks like we're going to get beat up after all..."

ON the way to school.

"Without that part the puzzle is incomplete!" Yugi shouted as we ran and entered the school gates. "My wish won't be complete! Please, be at school!"

"Yo Yugi, Arelia." Came a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Ushio!" I said, trying to make my voice sound surprised.

"You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good."

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "We forgot something at school and came to pick it up! Anyways I can't..."

I gulped when Ushio smirked. "Hmm...then it looks like you're going to need some education!"

After Ushio led us to an alley.

I watched in fear as Ushio kicked Yugi against the wall. He then turned to me, but I was frozen in fear. Ushio wasted no time in grabbing the collar of my shirt and kneeing me in the stomach, reopening my wound. I gasped in pain and tears pricked my eyes. He threw hard against the wall next to Yugi. I let out a small whimper.

"That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio said. My vision was turning blurry and edges were going black. I was blacking out, I know it. And it didn't help that I was bleeding again. He went to walk away but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey!" I heard Joey shout. I smiled lightly as I slipped into unconsciousness. They were...finally...here...

x.x

I woke feeling like I was flying. I opened my eyes to see a pair of Crimson red eyes stare down at me. I started to sit up but fell back down from the pain...and into an arm. I turned bright red. I looked at Ate-oops...I mean Yami, wide-eyed. I can't let spoilers get out now can I? I waved weakly, sill a bit tired.

"Wazzup?" He raised a brow at me and it didn't take long for me to realize he was carrying me bridal-style. He stopped walking and set me against a wall.

"I re-bandaged your wound while you were unconscious." He told me and stood up. "Stay put." He ordered and started to walk away. I was confused for a moment before it hit me.

"Wait!" I called. He stopped and turned his head. "Are-are you going to challenge Ushio to a Shadow Game or have you already done that?"

"Shadow Game." He replied and walked off. When he was out of sight , I got up and limped in the direction he headed to.

'I gotta know if this is following the manga or not!' I thought determined.

I arrived and hid behind a tree when I saw Ushio pointing a knife at Yami, while holding money in his other hand.

"Die Yugi!" Ushio shouted as he went to stab him. My heart stopped. But it began to beat again as The Pharaoh jumped in the air dodging the attack.

'Manga...of course.' I thought.

"Just as I thought." Pharaoh said as the symbol of Horus glowed on his forehead. "You couldn't follow the rules. This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart. Your a greedy man who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me! PENALTY GAME!" I watched as he pointed a finger at Ushio and leaves began to fall around him. Ushio was grabbing the leaves and kept on shouting money. I gulped, a bit freaked but stayed where I was.

'That's even creepier than it was in the manga...' I thought.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?" Pharaoh asked. I jumped, startled, and fell from my spot behind the tree.

"Ow..." I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my head saying, "I had to know if it was following the manga or not." I glanced at Ushio, a bit freaked out. "Manga... apparently."

"Money! Money! All mine! Money!" Ushio shouted, grabbing at hte leaves. I turned and looked up at the Pharaoh nervously.

"Don't...don't you think that was a bit harsh...?"

"Nonsense, he got what he deserved. In fact he should be grateful, I could've given him a harsher one." He said, his Crimson eyes gazing at me. I flinched and went to stand up.

"W-We should head back to the Game shop now!" I yelled the last part, as I stumbled and fell forwards. Yami quickly came and caught me before I hit the ground.

"You need help?" He asked, sliding an arm under my legs and another on my back, lifting me up bridal-style. I turned red.

"I-I can walk." I denied. He rolled his red eyes in amusement and disbelief.

"I highly doubt that. Now come, we need to get back to the shop."

"I can't come if you're carrying me!"

"Just sleep already. You need your rest." He told me.

x.x Tomorrow at school

"I finished the puzzle yesterday but I can't remember anything." Yugi said aloud. I gulped and laughed nervously as His face lit up. "Yeah! The puzzle! I finished it!" He exclaimed. I glanced at the puzzle nervously, but stopped when I saw Joey.

"Yo Yugi, Arelia." He greeted. We stopped walking.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. I looked back and forth between them as they talked.

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine...how about you?"

"I feel fine...speaking of which. Hey Yugi! Arelia! I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?" Joey asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi said and I nodded, holding back a laugh. Joey laughed.

"Sorry...My treasure is in plain view, yet you can't see it, so...I can't show it to you!"

"In plain sight but invisible...What's that mean?" Yugi mumbled confused.

"It's friendship! Yugi, Arelia, and Joey are visible, but our friendship is _in_visible." He explained. Yugi looked up shocked, before smiling.

"Yeah!" I smiled and looked at the puzzle. I mouthed,

_"Thank you."_ The eye on the puzzle glowed a bit before returning back to normal.

Joey began to take off,losing his shoe in the process. "Well come on! We gotta get to class!"

I watched as Yugi grabbed his shoe off the ground and began chasing after him. "Joey! You forgot your shoe!" It took me a few moments to realize I just got left behind. My eyes widened and I dashed off after them, chuckling.

"Guys! Wait up!"

**A much awesomer version than the one before. The first chapter was terribel so I just rewrote it.**


	2. Burger World and Kokurano the phony!

**I do noy own Yugioh if I di d the world would e in chaos.**

"Seems he's not here." Joey mumbled.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." Officer warned.

'I thought we were following the manga!' I mentally complained.

"Alright! We'll just check each one!" Joey said.

"No that would be bad. He has a pistol it seems."

The manager raised his hand. "Does the criminal have any other characteristics?"

'Wait if we're following the anime then that means...' I glanced at the manager.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it appeared he had a struggle with a guard. The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the left calf with his baton. That might of left a mark. I glanced at the bowl full of cars.

"Let's use that then." I knocked the bowl of cars onto the floor and we ran after them.

"Excuse us!" I shouted and we got onto the floor. I looked at one of the peoples legs. No mark. I crawled around and looked at another but had to lift a pants leg. No mark.

"Please do not put your legs on the table sir." I said and grabbed the mans leg lifting up the pants sleeve. Still no mark.

I jumped back and flinched when he yelled at me. "What do you think your doing you bitch!"

"Sorry sir." The manager apologized. "We have a situation.

'Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time! What the hell were you thinking!?"

The officer held up his badge and the man gasped.

"Police!?"

"Excuse me everyone! It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop! We need to check your legs! The culprit should have a bruise on his calf from where the guard hit him." This caused wails of outrage and panic.

"What's the meaning of this?" A woman asked.

"Escaped convict?" An old bald guy asked.

"Sounds interesting!" Exclaimed a creepy looking guy in a red jacket.

"Are you sure your not mistaken?" Another old man asked. "Anyway, the town's police are out of it."

"You lost the convict that escaped before to!" A guy shouted.

"That...is true." The officer admitted.

"Is there no other clue about this culprit?" Tristan asked. He held up a mini black book.

"Yeah, in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He has an allergic reaction to eggs."

I smirked and decided to change her line a bit. "Then it will be easy to find him." I held my arms up smiling. "After all, our hamburgers have plenty of egg in them."

Just then a guy to sway back and forth and the officer walked over to him.

The officer said something and the guy got up and tried to run.

"Shut up! Move!" The officer grabbed him and the guys hat and wig fell off.

"Tasaki Tetsu! Your under arrest!"

"First call an ambulance! Somebody please hurry and call an ambulance! I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

I smiled triumphantly. "Are you that stupid? I lied obviously." He looked at me angry.

"What!?"

"The burger is 100% wheat flour."

He growled and began to struggle. "Shit!" He jumped forward knocking over the manager in the process. He leaned over the manager. "This is the culprit! This man!"

"Jerk!" THe officer said and went to pull Tetsu away. Ripping the managers shirt off in the process.

Revealing a spider tattoo on his back. We stared at it in shock. Actually they were I was just pretending to be shocked so I didn't blow my cover.

"The Yellow Spider Jirou!" Tetsu shouted. Jirou got up ran over, stole his gun, and instead of grabbing Tea, he grabbed me instead. Covered my mouth with his hand And held the gun by my head.

"If you move she's dead!" He threatened. I was frozen with fear as this happened before.

"You're..." The officer mumbled. "...The Yellow Spider, Jirou?"

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into this town." He explained smiling cruelly. "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never expected you to come to this restaurant. Even in disguise I could recognize you in a glance! I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I'm the one who robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels! Everyone get down!" He ordered after he was done. Everyone did so and got on there knees. Except for me of course. As I was being held Hostage!

"Arelia." Yugi whispered in worry from beside Miho. Jirou tied a blindfold on my eyes making me go quiet.

"Humans,when they lose their sight they can't even scream. Look." He said and began to walk me over somewhere and forced me to sit down.

"Arelia!" Yugi yelled.

"So...someone bring me what I want! You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." I heard him command. "The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this." He shot the gun and I flinched. "First bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old hobbies. However now in reverse, I suddenly feel free!"

'So it really is following the anime today. So that means...he chose Yugi!' I thought and stood up.

"Don't do it Yugi! Don't listen!" I shouted before being banged in the head with a gun.

"Shut up!" Jirou yelled.

"ARELIA!" Yugi screamed. (Que awesome music) I was aware of a faint glow from behind my blindfold. I nearly screamed in shock at what I heard.

"Those who hurt my precious Arelia will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that." Said the Pharaohs voice.

'But...he's supposed to like Tea!' I screamed in my head. I heard a loud CLAMP! of something being set on the table and I guessed it was the alcohol.

Somewhere in a different dimension.

"Mom! Some new chick is on Yugioh!" Screamed a teenage girl.

"That's nice sweetie!"

"I'm serious! Yami is saving her instead of Anzu!"

Back in the Yugioh Verse.

"I brought it just as you wished." He said. I heard a plop and guessed he sat down.

"Hey you! Who said you could stay!?" Jirou demanded.

"What? I thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

'Why am I being saved instead of Tea! And that still sounds so cool when he says that!' I thought.

"Oh, game? I'm interested in it a bit I guess." He replied. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami no Game. A game where your life is at stake." Pharaoh explained and I resisted the urge to smile.

"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?"

"Rule...just one. And that is, of these ten fingers...all are not to move except the one you pick. We both chose are own, and only that finger can be used." He said. "So, which finger do you chose?"

"If that's the case, then of course I chose the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the guns trigger."

"OK. Then I chose this finger." I listened to their conversation quietly, with a headache. "After the game starts you can do as you like. Even pull the trigger. So...let's go! Game start!"

Jirou laughed and was more than likely holding up his gun. "One second and It's game over! That's right, it hasn't been lit yet." I heard a small fire and guessed they were talking about his cigar.

"This lighter... you can have it back." Yami said. (I'm just calling him that for now) "I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol. I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away. "Let's go, Arelia."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." Yami said and I began to untie my blindfold. When it was off I saw Yami facing Jirou, the eye on his forehead glowing. "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou took out his cigar and grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. "You brat! How dare you feed me that shit!"

"The Door of Darkness opens." I watched in awe as the eye on his forehead grew and Jirou shot the gun, causing him to catch on fire. He screamed.

"Someone! Someone..! Hurry! This fire! Please put it out!"

Later.

"So you quit working?" Yugi asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah! Like you said, I don't have to give you guys money to pay you back. Besides, how else would I spend more time with you?" I asked. "Certainly not by working."

"Really!?" Yugi asked. I nodded smiling, before looking away into space.

'But why did he call me precious?' I wondered. 'I don't even come from this world. Add to the fact that I wasn't anywhere related to Egyptians.'

"Hey! Your late!" Joey called from beside Tea. "Look! Opening Today is the beef-noodle shop! I hear it's delicious!"

"Joey dragged me along with him." Tea said. The door opened revealing Miho and Tristan. I sweatdropped.

"Welcome!" They greeted.

"Y-you guys still doin' dat?" Joey asked, hid Brooklyn accent leaking in, cause of his shock.

Miho clasped her hands together. "But...but...Miho wants new clothes!" Tristan held a fist up.

"I...I will fall as far as needed so long I'm with Miho!" We sighed.

Few days later.

I swear...The directors of this world is so god dang messed up! First it's the manga chapter of lying eyes! Then the chapter of Hard beat! And then the episode of the clock guy! Will they make up their mind of if it's going to be Manga or anime! And now my uniforms missing!

I screamed. Yugi came barging into my room only to see me rummaging through the drawers.

"What's wrong Arelia?" He asked.

"My uniform is missing!" I yelled. He raised a brow.

"Don't you have an extra?" I pointed towards the bed. There lay a pink girls uniform.

He sighed and disappeared out of the room for a few minutes and came back with a black and purple container. I was still rummaging through the drawer. He handed them to me.

I stopped and looked at them confusedly.

"Clothing dye." He said simply. "Will you wear it if the colors are changed?" He asked. I looked at him my eyes watering. I hugged him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou! Your the bestest friend ever!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom when I was done hugging him. I applied the dye, and since it was an anime/manga universe it worked immediately. So instead of it being pink and blue it was black and purple.

I was still uncomfortable about wearing a skirt but ignored the feeling. At school.

"Get back! Get back!" A female shouted.

"Master Kokurano is passing by! Open the way!"

I grimaced. 'This episode huh? Why is it always the ugly ones?'

"What is dis?" Joey asked. I answered automatically.

"A freak who thinks he's king of the school." They looked at me.

Miho squealed. "You look so cute in the uniform!" I grumbled.

"No I don't. It's annoying and the skirt is to short."

"You don't know?" Tea asked.

"It's the recently famous boy with supernatural powers!" Miho finished from beside me.

"Supernatural powers?" Yugi, Tristan, and Joey repeated. I scoffed.

"Please. He's just a big phony. I could tell you guys your future better than he could."

"What makes you say that?" Tea asked. I grinned and wiggled my fingers in a ghostly like manner.

"I'm not from this universe~! You are all anime and manga characters where I come from so~ I kno~w your future~." I hoped they didn't take me seriously.

Apparently they didn't.

"Very funny." Tea said. I blinked in relief.

"Point being is, they all think he can see into the future." I continued. "You know those girls who all skip lunch?" I asked. "They all go to him to get there fortunes told."

"He was also right about a recent fire at student's home from class A." Tea said. "He became famous because of that."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Stuff like that is just fairytale though. He just wants attention." They looked at me skeptically.

"What!? It's true. And I do know your guys futures. Just not anyone else." I mumbled the last part.

"I'm going to get my fortune told!" Joey shouted. I watched as Tea put her hand on Joey's face. "He's almost always right!" He turned to Yugi. "Yugi! Let's go get our fortunes told!" Yugi tried to wave him off.

"But I don't really want to!"

"Yeah!" Tristan exclaimed. "Don't let Shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beautification member I can't overlook it!" He picked up Yugi with one arm. "Yugi let's go!" Yugi began to struggle.

"I can't breathe!"

"Wait!" Joey shouted. "Dat's not your job as a beautification member! In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho!"

"What are you saying, bastard!?" Tristan asked and began to drag Yugi by the hand.

"W-Wait!"

"Man..." I mumbled. I turned to Tea and Miho. "You guys coming?" They shook there heads.

"Miho isn't interested. Miho's future is to marry a prince with a big inheritance obviously." I sweatdropped.

"Someone like you could probably accomplish that."

At the one room.

"Master Kokurano has arrived!" Exclaimed a girl.

People clapped.

Skip.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "What an amazing person!"

"Arelia! Why'd ya have to drag us here!?" Joey asked loudly. I was offended.

"I didn't drag you anywhere!" A green haired girl pointed at us.

"Over there! Be quiet!"

"Sorry..." Yugi apologized.

"Master Kokurano is focusing all of his nerves. The negative energy that you four have will disrupt him! If your going to be noisy, get out." She told us. Joey laughed.

"Sorry, sorry! How about telling my fortune!?"

"Hey you, your a bit off." He said and Joey blinked. I tuned out their conversation.

I broke out of my thoughts when the ground started to shake. I screamed.

"It's an earthquake!" Someone yelled.

"That was a pretty big one." Joey observed.

"Master Kokurano are you okay?" A girl wearing glasses asked.

"Of course. I knew about it after all." He told her and pulled a slip of paper from under his mantle. "this writing is of a future vision I had this morning." He said and handed it to Joey.

"Today there will be an earthquake." He read aloud.

"Applaud Master Kokurano!" A girl shouted and pretty much everyone in the room clapped.

"he's the real thing!" Joey exclaimed turning to us. "It's real!"

Tristan put a hand behind his head. "Of course! I never doubted him for a second!"

Later entering the classroom.

"Oh! They're back!' Miho told Tea as they were eating lunch.

"How'd it go?" Tea asked Joey. "It's just harmless fun like Arelia said right?"

"Fool! It's the real thing!"

"Again with this..." She mumbled.

"It's true!" He shouted. "My future is to be a policeman in Los Angeles it seems!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a game!"

"What!?"

Tristan walked over to Miho.

"Miho, let's create a happy family!" Miho blinked at his request. I saw Yugi look at them. He looked at the ground before looking up and smiling widely.

Later.

"Yugi. Let's go together." I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure!"

We were about to walk off but were stopped by Kokurano.

"Arelia Vadion." He said. I blinked and Yugi looked at him in surprise.

"Kokurano."

"Aren't you interested in your future?" He asked me. I turned towards him. "No. You, Miho Nosaka and Tea Gardner are the only female students not to visit me. Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously. And Tea...she wouldn't listen. But why don't you come? I'm worried." I blinked at him.

"Why indeed. It's because I think your a phony." I told him. 'Why am I being the one who's targeted?'

"How rude!" The greenette from earlier exclaimed. "Do you doubt his power?"

"Yeah." I deadpanned. I grew angry. "And I can believe what I want you slut!" I walked over to Yugi and took his hand. "Let's go Yugi."

"Okay."

The next day. (And I'm not trying to make it go to fast. I apologize if it seems that way.)

Me, Tea, and Miho walked out of gym class.

"What's wrong Joey?" I asked. "You look terrible." He scoffed.

"It must be nice to be a girl. You get to plat Tennis." He said. "I have to do Judo! Judo!" I frowned.

"Well I want to do Judo!"

"What are you saying?" Tristan asked. "Judo is the basics of being a man! It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger."

Just then Joey let out a wail. "The boy with supernatural powers! What do you have to tell me?!"

Kokurano had a look of distress and annoyance on his face. "N-no. I just had two visions. I came to tell you. You!" He pointed at Joey. "Be wary of light coming at you!"

Joey held a finger to himself. "W-What! Me?" Kokurano then pointed to me.

"Arelia Vadion. You are confused. There is a man watching over you." Yugi glanced at me. 'W-what? That's meant for Tea!'

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Please. Be serious."

"If you want details, come to me." He said. I turned my head.

"That won't be necessary."

"Hey! What's under this mantle?" Miho asked as she tried to pry it off of him.

"No! Hey!" Kokurano shouted. "Stop it! I have no business with someone who mocks life!"

"Master Kokurano! Tell me! Tell me!" Joey begged.

I sighed. "C'mon Yugi. Let's go." I said and began walking off.

The next day...god how many days in this episode are there!

Outside after Tennis.

I was washing my face like everyone else, when I remembered the prophecy.

_''Arelia Vadion. You are confused. There is a man watching over you.''_

I looked down in thought. 'That prophecy was supposed to be for Tea. Why am I affecting the season so much?' I wondered. I looked up in wonder before laughing.

"I think to much!" Just then I felt someone cover my eyes.

"Arelia! What are you doing?!" Came Miho's voice. I shook my head trying to get her to take the blindfold off.

"Miho! Stop it~!" I went silent in memory.

_"Those who hurt my precious Arelia will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that." Said the Pharaohs voice. _

_"What? I thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."_

_"Let's go, Arelia."_

"It can't be..." I mumbled in thought. 'Am I a reincarnation of someone in the Pharaoh's past and that was why I was brought here?'

"What is it, Arelia?" She asked. I blinked and snapped out of my trance.

"N-nothing Miho." A group of girls ran up.

"Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?!" A girl asked. I looked at them alarmed. "A light from the ceiling fell. Joey nearly got hurt!"

I gasped. 'Why am I all that surprised?' I thought confused. 'I knew it would happen'

'_Be wary of a coming light.'_

"There's a big ruckus over another one of Master Kokurano's prophecies coming true!" A brunette said. Miho put a hand to her chin.

"Really? Probably just a coincidence." She turned to me. "Right Arelia?"

'Maybe I should see him.' I thought. 'I mean, just to move the plot along.'

"Arelia?"

In the school.

"Arelia? Why do you suddenly want to see Kokurano?" Yugi asked me. I stopped walking and faced him.

"I just...want to..." I said unconsciously taking Tea's line.

"Could it be...You can think of a man that is watching over you?" I looked down shaking my head.

"No. Not really. But...Joey's prediction came true and..." I trailed off thinking of an excuse. I'll just go with the script. "It won't be bad to see him once. Despit how creepy looking he is." I turned around and walked off.

"Arelia! Arelia Wait!" He shouted and took off after me.

At the one room. Dunno what's it called.

"Arelia Vadion. Welcome." Kokurano greeted. "I knew you would come." He pulled a slip of paper from his mantle and held it out. Yugi took it and read aloud,

"Arelia Vadion will come after school."

Kokurano smiled. "Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power right?" I held my hand out.

"Just tell me the god damn phony vision you had, creeper."

"Very well. What a soft and smooth hand you have." He said and began to rub my hand. I was thoroughly disgusted.

'Sick bastard!'

He then began to clutch the air. "I see! I see! It's a vision of you! He will show himself to you and you shall swoon in front of him! Save you from a creature of darkness and shall carry you away in his arms!"

I blinked in surprise. That wasn't really the prophecy I was expecting. "What?"

"Today at 5 wait in the art room. There you will put yourself in his hands." He told me. I blushed imagining that thought. Me in Yami's arms. Yugi gasped angry.

He rushed over and took my hand away from Kokurano's. "This...This is a fraud!" A girl gasped in shock and Kokurano stood up.

"What an interesting thing to say. So my superpower is a fake?"

"Because...because I've seen tricks like this before!" Kokurano frowned. And Yugi continued, "For example! The time Arelia went to you! You could of written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived! It'll make it look like you really predicted it!"

"I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?" He asked Yugi. Yugi faltered.

"Oh...I don't know...But the prediction of someone watching over her is a lie!" He shouted and my eyes widened.

'What the hell!'

"Are you saying you don't believe in Master Kokurano's power?!" The greenette asked.

"I see it! I see it!" He shouted and pointed at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will befall you!" He smiled. "You should be careful."

Yugi eyes widened.

In the hallway.

"Yugi?" I asked. "Relax. He's just trying to scare you...I hope. Besides it's not like all prophecies come true."

He stopped. "But, your going aren't you. To the art room?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm more than likely going to be the only one there. Unless I have a stalker..." I trailed off pondering over what I said. I became a bit scared at that thought. "A-anyway...later!" I took off.

"Arelia!" He called after me.

Art room.

'Remember, not to inhale the chloroform,' I thought. I got up off the desk and walked over to the window.

I heard the door open. I looked only to see Kokurano. 'So it really is going by the anime today.'

He walked forward. "Looks like my prophecy was correct?" He asked. I glared.

"Actually your wrong. No one else is here."

He covered my mouth with a rag full of chloroform. I was determined not to inhale so I held my breath.

He frowned when he realized I was resisting. 'Please hurry Pharaoh. I don't know how much longer I can hold..." I breathed in after a few minutes. Inhaling the chloroform.

"There is! Right here!" He said and my vision started to get blurry. "You see! Your destiny is to put your body in my hands!" He threw his hands in the air and laughed. "So long as I have superpowers everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that." Said a voice. I struggled to open my eyes. "Seems your prediction about me was wrong."

"You!"

My eyes finally opened and I saw a blurry image of Yami and Kokurano. Yami was leaning against the door.

"All your prediction's are fake!" He exclaimed. "The fire and the light in the gym, You did it all and that's all there is to it." He stood up. "And all just so you could pretend to have superpowers."

"What could you mean?" Kokurano asked.

"If you want to play dumb, fine. Kokurano, It's game time." My eyes began to close when he said that and I fought to keep them open.

'Must stay awake...' I thought before everything went black.

I woke feeling like I was flying. I saw a shadow of a man with spiked hair. 'Why am I the one who's being saved?' I thought tired. I noticed the cut on his hand and mentally gasped.

"Your...hurt..." I mumbled, causing him to look at me. "Hand...injured...need...medical..." I blacked out.

Next morning.

"Damn it!" Joey cursed. "I believed in dat guy so much too! All of it was fake!" He complained as we were walking to school. I sighed.

"I told you it's better not to know the future..." I trailed off in thought.

"Miho knows it though!" Miho said.

"Never mind you." Tea told here.

"But he's da one who got the most damage this time." Joey continued. We looked at Tristan who was so depressed.

Miho ran up to him. "Good morning Tristan!" She greeted. "No need to be so down! You have to get your own future!"

Tristan's eyes began to water. "M-Miho."

"Let's do our best together!" They pumped their fists in the air.

""YEAH!""

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?" I asked them.

"But Arelia and Miho are right. Who knows what the future holds." Yugi said. I nodded smiling.

"Yup!"

"Hurry you two!" Miho called. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

"Y-yeah! Arelia, Let's go!" He ran off and I noticed the mark on his hand and froze.

'How did he get hurt...The library!' I thought. 'When Kokurano pushed the bookshelves on top of him and the Pharaoh took over! Why did I allow him to get hurt?'

Cliff hangar! I think.


	3. Digtal Pets and Kujirada the ugly

"So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world..." I tuned the teacher out and began to fiddle with my digital pet Rion again. She was cute you have to admit. She was a circle like creature with spiky hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head.

I went to feed her when I heard the teacher shout at Joey.

"I'm telling you not to do it during class!" He shouted after punching Joey on the head. I gulped fed her quickly and turned it off.

After class. The bell rings.

"Stupid. Why didn't you turn it off?" Tea asked and I whistled innocently.

"It won't grow when da switch is off!" Joey defended. "I want it to hurry and grow!"

"Well it takes time. It can't be helped." Tea held up her orange one and I looked at my purple one. "Well I guess that's its cute point."

I nodded and began to play with Rion.

"If you properly take care of it you'll get a good outcome!" Yugi told us. "It's like it's your child."

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. "Right now I'm devoting half of my day to him!"

The door slammed open revealing Tristan in flames. "What a waste!" The fire disappeared. "To waste time on that...Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!" He shouted and walked over here.

"What was dat?!" Joey asked. I grew angry.

"You didn't have to say that!" I shouted at Tristan. 'Man...he's so friggin annoying in season 0'

"Yeah, this is fun." Yugi said. He stopped walking.

"No. I have no interest."

"Ya mean ya couldn't get one right, Tristan?" Joey asked. "It's sold out everywhere." Tristan smiled.

"I did not become a beautification member to clean up digital pet droppings." He told us. "What I must clean is the real world! Even if the droppings of digital pets spread all over humanity, I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, beautification member, Tristan Taylor!" Just then Miho came in and I stopped messing with my pet.

"Good Morning!" Tristan blushed.

"M-Miho...Good Morning."

"What do you mean Good Morning?" Tea asked. "Second period is over."

Miho smiled and took out a digital pet. "Well...it's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night!"

Tristan gained hearts in his eyes.

"So your doing it to Miho!?" Yugi asked. She nodded.

"I definitely want to go to Australia!" I blinked but realized what she meant. 'Anime today huh?'

"Australia?" Tea asked. Miho held up a poster.

"Here. Look at this. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition." Miho explained and did a twirl. "And the prize is a Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Joey is so desperate." Tea said. He laughed.

"Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device!"

"But Miho is tired..." Miho mumbled. "I wonder if there is someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australian trip is for a pair." Tristan stopped moving back and forth and took Miho's hands in his.

"Just leave it to me, Miho!" He told her. "I swear as a beautification member I will make you win!" Miho smiled and squealed.

"Really!?" She asked. We watched the scene unimpressed.

"Hey!" Joey called. "What was all that before about humanity!?" I smacked the back of his head.

He glared. "What was that for!?"

"Don't ask him that! You'll make him go on another rant again!"

"I just realized it," Tristan began and I sighed taking a seat. "There is no difference between reality and the digital world."

"Oh, really?" I asked yawning.

"Good luck Tristan." Miho said. I began to fiddle with Rion again. I tuned most of the conversation out.

I looked up and noticed Yugi was gone. My eyes widened. 'Gah! Did he follow that whale and the pipsqueak?'

3rd period

"Taking the day off to raise a child." The teacher read surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

Me,Joey, and Tea gained looks of distress on our faces.

"It can't be..." Joey mumbled.

"He would, wouldn't he?" I asked.

After school one two days later.

"Man, what is Tristan thinkin'?" Joey complained. "He hasn't been to school since that time."

Miho smiled. "I can't wait until the contest." We stopped walking when we saw a bunch of kids piled at a store window. I blinked.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked. We walked forward to see what they were looking at. It was a gold digital pet device. I gasped.

'That means...Man how much this episode bugs me!'

"AH! A Gold pet!" Yugi shouted in shock.

"What is that?" Tea asked.

I looked at her. "A limited edition digital pet. Only a hundred were sold."

"They say you can raise an amazing pet!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey gasped.

"So your saying that there's no way you can lose the contest?"

"I want! I want!" Miho said.

"But it's 500 thousand yen." Yugi told them sadly. Joey froze and sweatdropped.

"500 thousand yen!"

I shrugged. "It's a premium item after all."

Just then a guy pushed Miho and a bunch of kids away.

"Move!"

"Isn't that Kujirada?" Joey asked. I blinked.

"Doesn't that mean whale?" I said confused as we backed away. I nearly gagged when I saw the guy. 'He's grosser looking than he was in the anime and manga!' I thought disgusted.

"That gold pet is mine!" He shouted, breaking the glass and taking the gold pet.

The shopkeeper, an old man, came out screaming. "HEY!"

"Price of wares and repairs." Kujirada said and threw a whole bunch of money in the air. He began to laugh and walked away.

"That bastard..." Joey trailed off. "He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money.

"So disgusting." I said with a disturbed look on my face as he walked off.

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, before he suddenly went wild." Tea explained. "He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho wondered.

At school the next day?

"Dude. Tristan's been absent for three days!" I exclaimed kinda surprised. 'I mean I knew he would be but that's just plain, madness!'

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Tea said.

"Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the champion ship!" Miho told us smiling.

I chuckled. And got up from my seat. The three of us walked over to Yugi and Joey.

"How cute! It's eating!" Miho exclaimed when she saw Yugi feeding his Digi-pet.

"I call him Yu-2." Yugi said.

"Yu-2?" Tea asked. "Mine is pretty good too." She took out her red one showing a plum like pet with a bow. I nodded and took mine out.

"Me three." I showed them Rion.

"Tea and Arelia's are cute to!" Miho told us.

"I call her Sumomo."

"Mine is Rion." I said. "She's awesome."

"Wait a moment!" Joey shouted suddenly. We looked over to see him holding out his digi-pet. "To bad...The championship is goin' to my Joe."

"It's not that cute." Miho deadpanned.

I fought back a laugh. 'Still...I'll have to be quick if I don't want my digital pet taken away'

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Tea noted.

"Shut up! Oh,Yugi, Arelia. Mind if we do a data exchange?" Joey asked. I blinked. "We can make all three of ours grow.

"O-O-Okay." I mumbled shocked. "Rion is a bit fearful so it'd be cool if she had your guys characteristics."

"Yu-2 is kinda timid so it would be nice to have Joe's wild personality and Rion's kindness." Yugi told us. I fought down a blush.

"Alright then...link up!" Joey shouted and he and Yugi put there digital pet devices together. I watched as Joe kicked Yu-2.

"Joey! How could you!?"

"It isn't my fault!"

"The data exchange is done!" Yugi said and turned to me. "Your turn Arelia." I nodded and we stuck our devices together.

I watched in shock as Rion approached Yu-2. Instead of being afraid like always she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. I turned bright red. Tea glared and everyone else gasped and laughed at me.

"Looks like someone's embarrassed!" Joey shouted. I smacked him on the head.

"Am not ya nimrod!"

"AH! Look!" Yugi exclaimed and we turned back to the pet devices. Yu-2 blushed and hurriedly went back to his screen.

"After this there should be some change in his growth." Yugi said a bit red. Me and Joey hooked ours together only to have Rion run away from Joe.

"Alright! Australia is mine!" Joey shouted.

"He is taking it?" Kujirada asked. I hurriedly stuffed Rion in my pocket.

"Kujirada!" Yugi gasped.

"Quick! Put your pets away!" I whispered to them. They looked at me skeptically.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" They ignored me.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." Kujirada said and held up his gold pet.

"Kujirada! Don't get big headed just cause ya got a gold pet!" Joey warned. "There's no way someone like you can raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!" He showed us a fat pet with a star on it's stomach.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Tea deducted.

"No way, that's yours?" Joey asked. Kujirada laughed.

"If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets." He told us.

"Money again!" Joey shouted. Kujirada reached down took Sumomo from Tea. She screamed. And as much as I hated her I couldn't let him eat there pets.

I aimed a kick at his hand, knocking Sumomo out of his grasp but dropped Rion.

"His strength ain't just for show!" He exclaimed and grabbed Rion from the ground.

"No!" I shouted. But it was to late. He already linked the devices together and I watched as Rion got eaten, "R-Rion..."

He laughed. "DevilMaster grows by eating other Digital pets." He took Tea's and linked them up.

Sumomo got eaten. "My Sumomo..."

"Kujirada you bastard!" Joey shouted.

"Shall, he eat yours too?"

"Works for me!" Joey shouted linking his up with Kujirada. "Try it if you can! Beat him up Joe!"

We watched as DevilMaster got on Joe's screen, Joe disappeared and DevilMaster looked for him but got a surprise attack from behind.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. I sighed and looked away.

'Those idiots,' I thought in dismay, 'I try to save their pets and they ignore me.'

Joey began crying anime tears. "JOE!"

Kujirada laughed. "The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it."

"How cruel Kujirada!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!?" Miho shouted angry.

I sweatdropped and Tea voiced my thought.

"Isn't that what your doing?"

"Kujirada," Yugi continued. "Everyone raised their Digital Pet with care. It's wrong to eat them!"

Kujirada glared at Yugi. "Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours to!" He reached down to take Yu-2 and I was going to aim another kick at him but,

"Stop!" I looked to see sleep deprived Tristan walk towards us casually.

"T-Tristan!?" Joey exclaimed.

"What is it?" Tea asked. He opened his eyes which looked a little creepy.

"I have raised the Ultimate pet!" He explained.

"Ultimate Pet?" Kujirada asked.

"Three days without sleep or rest...This is the Ultimate creation!" Honda showed us Miho's pet. "Digital Super Ichigo!" A trashbag with hands and legs holding a broom.

"It was raised by Tristan all right." I mumbled a little weirded out by the thing. The 5 of us laughed nervously.

"Did you think I, a beautification member, didn't know!?" Tristan asked. "This device will teach you!"

Kujirada laughed...again. "What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!" Tristan smirked.

"Try it!" He screamed and they linked their pets together. DevilMaster appeared and made to eat him. Miho screamed. I nearly laughed as Super Ichigo began to clean up DevilMaster with his broom, making him vanish.

"What!?" Kujirada exclaimed.

"He...He did it!" Joey shouted shocked. I smiled.

'Leave it to Tristan when someone tries to eat peoples pets.' I thought. 'But...if we're following the anime then that would be the glasses kid is going to abduct Miho'

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist!" Tristan explained. "When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the beautification member of the digital world!"

"Damn it!" Kujirada cursed and stormed away. Joey laughed.

"That's what you get!" Then turned to me. I gulped. "How did you know we'd get our pets eaten?"

I sweatdropped and laughed nervously. 'It's not like I can tell them the truth. Hey guys guess what? Your all anime characters where I come from. Can we still be friends? Yeah I don't think so.'

"Uhh...I'm physic?" It came out more of a question than an answer. Yugi noticed my distress and changed the subject.

"Tristan that was awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Great job!" Miho thanked. I sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to Yugi. He nodded.

Tea put her hand on the desk. "That truly is like Tristan!"

We heard a clamp of something being dropped and we turned to see glasses kid at his desk looking depressed.

"Haiyama!" Tristan called. "What's wrong?"

"No...nothing." He replied.

Later after school.

I was walking home with Yugi when, We saw a guy carrying a body bad over his shoulder.

I gasped. "Miho!" I took off, Yugi hot on my heels.

"Wait up!"

At the warehouse.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi! Arelia! Why are you here!?" Tristan demanded.

"I was worried about Haiyama...So we followed after Kujirada." He answered. "But this is how it is...Haiyama! This is wrong!"

I nodded and prepared to push Yugi out of the way.

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you?" Haiyama asked. He lowered his whip and lifted a silver digital pet device. "Oh right! This childish game! Let me return it." He threw it and it landed next to Kujirada.

"Haiyama!" Yugi shouted and ran forward. I ran forward.

"You shouldn't of been looking around!" Haiyama yelled and swung his whip. I pushed Yugi out of the way in time to receive the hit.

I screamed in pain as I was flung backward into boxes.

"Arelia!" Yugi and Tristan shouted.

"What fools. Completely worthless as a pet." Haiyama said. Tristan grew angry and ran toward Haiyama.

"You Bastard!" He yelled and dodged the whip attacks. But his lack of sleep finally kicked in and got hit. "Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?" He asked. His head fell down. "Sleepy..."

I struggled to get up.

"Finished all ready Tristan?" Haiyama asked him. "Tristan?" Tristan wasn't moving. "Hey! I'm talking to you Tristan!" Yugi stood up. "Tristan...actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

Tristan got up. "you Bastard..."

"It's fun once you get used to it." He continued. I made to stand but fell on my knees. I coughed and felt something wet on my hand. Blood. "The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed..." He trailed off, swung the whip at Miho knocking the blue bow off her uniform. Yugi gasped and Tristan stood.

"What do you think?" Haiyama asked.

"Haiyama...your the only one I'll never forgive!" Tristan growled.

"A pet shouldn't look at his master like that!" Haiyama scolded attacking Tristan with the whip.

"T-Tristan!" I shouted but ended up coughing. Tristan fell to the ground knocked out.

"What a fool." Haiyama muttered. "But that's fine. Raising a resistant pet should be fun." I noticed glowing and looked at Yugi. Blood trailing out of my mouth and covering my hand. I watched as Yugi transformed into Yami.

"Yugi!" Haiyama gasped. I smiled weakly and forced myself to stand. I used the wall for balance.

"Now...It's game time." Yami said smiling. 'Still so cool!'

"What!?" Haiyama exclaimed.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet?" Yami asked and grabbed the silver digital pet device Yugi gave Haiyama and connected it to his blue one. Behind him was a giant version of Yu-2. And behind Haiyama was a giant...was that a blue worm?

Haiyama smiled. "Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing! Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser!?" Yami exclaimed angrily.

'Note to self. Don't call Yami a loser unless you want to be eaten by a giant Yu-2'

I watched in awe as the two fought. Haiyama laughed.

"Such a weak loser is no match!" I glared and coughed.

"Oi! He's...no loser!" I coughed. Yami saw the blood on my hands and face and grew angry. But kept a calm expression.

"It's ok...this loser...can beat you." Yami looked at Yu-2 and he nodded. Yu-2 charged at the other pet.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama yelled. The worm grabbed Yu-2 with it's claws and prepared to swallow it.

"Yu-2!" I shouted and fought back a cough.

Just then the device started beeping and I relaxed, Yami smiled and Haiyama gasped.

"What!?"

"The affect of the data exchange has appeared." Yami explained. "This is the sound it makes when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What? Evolves!?"

"The change caused by Joe's and Rion's data has appeared." Yami told Haiyama. I watched as Yu-2 evolved.

"What!? I sense great energy!" Haiyama exclaimed. Yu-2 charged and punched the worm/frog thing. I pumped a fist in the air painfully.

"Take that!"

"What!? Get up!" Haiyama ordered his pet. It didn't move so he began to hit it with his whip.

"Haiyama. This match is over." Yami said.

"Not yet!" He said and continued whipping his pet. It roared. "Alright, that's it."

The pet got up and faced Haiyama. "ROAR!"

"Stop! I raised you!" He shouted.

"The door of Darkness opens." I watched a bit freaked out as the pet devoured Haiyama.

"Pets are free to chose who they point their fangs at." He said. "You forgot that, so you lose." He then walked over to me. I blinked at him.

"What?"

He then wiped the blood of my mouth with his sleeve. "You shouldn't have taken that blow." He told me.

"If I didn't you'd be the one bleeding right now." I looked up in thought. "Actually you would just be in pain."

"Still...don't go putting yourself in danger like that." He said. His normally cold Crimson eyes filled with warmth. I blinked in surprise.

"Fine..." I sighed but then realized something. He was a head taller than me! "We should go and help Miho and Tristan." Just then Haiyama screamed. I looked at him.

"There's more to pets than just food and whips..." I began. "You got to treat them with love and care. You failed to realize that, and he gave you your fate." We looked at Miho who was on top of Tristan.

"Let's go to Australia together Mama..." Miho mumbled in her sleep.

Later that night.

"What to do what to do." I said to myself pacing in the room Grandpa and Yugi are letting me use. "I can't just tell them, Hey guys Guess what? Your all anime and manga characters in the world I come from. Can we still be friends?" I grumbled. "Pshh Yeah right. Like that would go over well." I collapsed on my bed unaware of someone eavesdropping.

"I don't like lying to them! Though technically I'm not lying. I just...never told them where I came from. And I do know the future, just...theirs." I sighed and rolled onto my side hugging the blue pillow. "What am I supposed to do once Kaiba appears. That's where he tries to steal Blue-Eyes and Duelist Kingdom begins. Death-T to. But then there's Battle City, And Marik and Bakura to worry about. Why is everything so complicated!"


	4. SHoes,truth, adn Popular contest!

"According to the map it's around here." Joey said.

"Where is it Joey?" I asked. We were walking down an alley trying to find some shoe store. 'I think it's following the manga today'

"Don't worry...Anyway there's no rush. Oh! It's at the end of this alley!" He exclaimed.

"Not the best part of town." Yugi noted. Joey looked at us.

"It's alright. As long as you don't come during the bad times." He told us. "Though they say the owner of this shop is pretty rough."

He stopped walking. "Here we are! The Junk Scorpion!"

I sweatdropped.

"What a dump!" Tristan exclaimed laughing.

"Here it is...they've got what I've been looking for!"

When we entered and after some searching Joey shouted,

"Air muscle! This is d-definitely it!" He exclaimed. "I waaant...I want them so much..."

"What the-! This is what you were looking for!?" Tristan shouted. "You brought me here to shoe-shop!?"

"But these days having high tech sneakers earn you a lot of street-cred." Yugi said. I nodded.

"That is true."

"Hey don't act like you own the place!" The shop keeper yelled. "That item is not for sale! It's very rare and impossible to get elsewhere!"

Joey ran up to him. "Ah! Your da shop keeper? You gotta sell me dese shoes!" He shouted his Brooklyn accent leaking. "I came a long way just on a rumor!"

"There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky." The shop keeper said. "But I don't sell to any punk who just walks in...in order to take these sneakers you must meet the requirements! Even if your willing to spare no expense to get what you want, I wonder if you'd give your life..."

"Are you gonna sell em to me or not?" Joey asked through gritted teeth.

'Looks like it's the manga today.' I thought. 'I really wish they would just decide already'

"Heh heh...To see if you're worthy how about we play a little game."

"A game?" Joey asked confused. I gulped. He held up a scorpion.

"With this scorpion! It's my little accessory...Still poisonous too...the genuine article!" The shopkeeper exclaimed smiling cruelly. "I'll put it inside the sneaker... Now do you have the courage to stick your foot inside?" He asked holding the shoe up.

"W-What?" Joey asked. "What kind of requirement is that!? We're not masochists!" I saw him look down and my eyes widened.

'That idiot!' I thought.

"Joey! That game is to risky!" Yugi shouted. I watched as Joey took his shoe off and shove his foot in the sneaker.

"YAAAAARGH! I'll show you a true man!" He screamed. The shopkeeper laughed.

"You pass...Anyway I didn't really put the scorpion in there. Just pretended too! It would've stained the sneaker." He smiled cruelly.

'Poor Joey.'

"Okay! I'll sell it to you! And even though I should charge you one hundred thousand yen, I have the price just for you!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" We shouted.

"But lemme warn you...if you wear those on the street you might meet some trouble," The shopkeeper warned. "I've heard a rumor about some 'Muscle Hunters' who might try to steal those shoes."

They gasped. ""Muscle Hunters!""

"Don't wear them on your bare feet and they'll last longer." The shopkeeper said and walked away.

Out of the shop.

"Man that guy was creepy." I commented.

"What a rough guy!" Tristan said.

Joey laughed happily.

"Who cares! As long as da 'Air Muscles' are mine!" He shouted.

"Risking his life for some shoes...it'll go down in History!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That's great Joey!" Yugi congratulated. I sighed.

"What do you expect? It's Joey." I said.

"The mid-sole is a cushion! These are the best shoes ever!" Joey shouted skipping. Yugi smiled and I laughed.

"Skipping around like a little kid." Yugi mused.

""Acting like such a moron! I'm embarrassed to even be seen with him." Tristan said. Joey took off.

"Hey where are we going?!" I called.

"Let's get a hamburger!" Joey said. Just then he was trapped in a tire wheel.

"Got him!" One of the guys shouted.

"What da Hell are you guys doin'?" He asked.

The guys laughed and began to beat up Joey.

"Joey!" We shouted.

Tristan yelled in pain and I turned my head to see a guy punching him.

"Tristan!" I got angry at this and aimed a kick at the guys head. Lucky for him he dodged. Unlucky for me I got punched in the back.

"Grah!" I screamed and fell to the ground. I saw Yugi get kicked in the stomach.

"Yugi! Tristan! Arelia!" Joey shouted.

A guy grabbed his foot knocking him down. "Heh heh, I like these shoes your wearing." He took his sneakers off.

I got up and went to punch him but someone knocked me back down.

"Stay down!" He shouted. I growled.

"I'll just take these...GO home barefoot!" He began laughing and he and his goonies walked away.

"Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah? Yugi Arelia you alright?" Joey asked us. I nodded and ignored the rubber taste of blood flowing in my mouth.

Yugi put his hand on his cheek where a bruise was forming. "Owww..."

"Tch. I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters." Joey complained.

"Those must've been the 'hunters'" Tristan gasped.

'I want to tell them what really happened but then they wouldn't trust me' I thought sadly.

"Yugi, Arelia...that was bad, sorry you two got dragged into this." Joey apologized. I blinked surprised. "Can you guys head alone tonight?" He asked.

"Eh! But what about you guys?" Yugi asked. I nodded.

"Well duh!" Tristan said. "REVENGE!"

"I've decided I can't go home without those sneakers!" Joey exclaimed.

"Let's pick a fight with them!"

"Can we come?" I asked. "We won't be a burden."

They smiled. "Let's go!"

We took off.

"Yugi! Arelia! You guys don't have to get involved! Watch how we fight!" Joey shouted.

"To the right!" Tristan yelled. We turned the corner and followed them into an arcade.

"Unlike you we don't attack from behind." Joey said. "Now that we're face to face It's on!"

Joey and Tristan began beating the guys to a pulp as Yugi and I watched.

When they were done Joey picked one of them up by their collar.

"Where are my shoes?" He demanded.

"W-we don't have it..." The guy said. "We were paid..."

"Oh?"

"Quick money to spend at the arcade." He told him. His nose was bleeding so I guess that they broke it. "The shop owner..." He said.

Joey's eyes widened. I saw a glow out of the corner of my eye and saw Yami in Yugi's place. I held back a gasp. He noticed me looking at him and made a come gesture and walked out the door.

I nodded and followed him toward the shoe store. We eavesdropped on him talking to himself and just like in the manga Yami walked in saying, in an extremely cool way,

"I see...so you use sneakers to steal money from others."

"You little brat! Can't you see we're closed!"

"And can't you see we don't like it when someone beats the crap out of our friends and steals their money?" I asked appearing from behind Yami.

"Return those sneakers to our friend! We know that you hired the 'hunters' to steal the sneakers!"

"Eh! I don't know what you mean!? Your friend sneakers?" The shopkeeper tried to play innocent.

"He'll place the scorpion in the sneakers and try to give them to you." I whispered to Yami. He nodded.

The store keeper looked at the shoes and feigned surprise. "What! What's this? I didn't know these were in my hand." He held out the sneakers. "Sorry. Here."

I watched as he held his hand out and drop coins into the sneakers. I smirked as I found this one pretty cool.

"It's a game! Let's test your own qualifications!" Yami said. "But this time, there really is a scorpion inside the sneaker! The rules are simple. There are ten coins in each sneaker. Each of us gets to try pulling some out without getting poisoned. The one with the most coins wins!"

"I'll accept your challenge on one condition... each coin is worth 100,000 yen!" He told him.

Yami nodded. "Okay, each coin is 100,000 yen. However if I win, all I want the return of the pair of sneakers! I'll start!" I watched as he reached his hand into the sneaker and my heart stopped. It began to beat again when he pulled out unharmed with one coin. They continued this for a bit when the Shopkeeper asked a question.

"In this game you can do anything,as long as you reach in and pull out some coins...right?" He asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"I'll do it this way!" He shouted as he pulled out a knife and stab the scorpion. "Sorry Scorpion but I've got to kill you!" He laughed. "I'm the winner! hand over all your money!"

Yami pointed at him smiling. "What makes you say that?You've taken a dangerous risk! Your greed caused you to rush in and grab all the coins at once but, look."

"And I wonder if that scorpion is really dead." I said.

I watched as he began to panic.

"In a Shadow Game your heart's weakness is ultimately what causes you to lose!" Yami explained. "You had no love for your your pet, nor those sneakers, but only for money!"

I blinked. "You know, he has to be the only person I don't mind getting hurt in a Shadow Game." Yami blinked at me before chuckling.

"They must be worried." He said and looked at me. "When are you going to tell them?" I shrugged sadly.

"I...don't know." I mumbled. "They might not trust me anymore. I can't just go up and say, Hey Guess What? Your anime and manga characters! Can we still be friends?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"I still think you should tell them." He said. I sighed.

"Tomorrow."

Later back with Joey and Tristan.

"WHAAAT!?" Joey shouted in shock. "You guys went to get the sneakers and found the owner poisoned!? Did you send him to the hospital!?"

"Yeah." Yugi said and I nodded.

"Looks like we can't beat him up." Tristan said.

"I don't know how but...one of sneakers have a hole in them." Yugi told them and I whistled innocently.

"WHA?" Joey asked but calmed down. "Heh...these sneakers are great! The hole is like a medal of honor!"

"I don't get it." Tristan mumbled. I stopped walking and looked at them.

"Hey uh...guys." They looked at me. "I...I have to tell you guys something, but it will have to wait for tomorrow. When we're all together."

They nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Whatever."

Next day at school on the roof.

"Right well...um..." I began. They looked at me. "You may not believe me when I say this, and I really don't blame you, but who would?" I asked and laughed nervously.

"Spit it out." Joey said. I gulped and began fiddling with my fingers.

"I'mnotfromthisdimension!" I shouted. Tea,Tristan,Miho,Yugi,and Joey blinked.

"What?" They asked.

"I'm not from this dimension..." I trailed off seeing there shocked gazes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan asked me.

"Well,uh...you are all manga and anime characters where I come from?" I flinched. "I'm sorry but it's the truth! GO ahead and shun me! Punch me or kick me! It's what I deserve for lying to you guys! It's not like I wanted too!" I had tears in my eyes. "I...you...I don't know why but I was watching yugioh during a storm,I got electrocuted, woke up behind the school and bumped into Yugi! Then you all became my friends, I figured if I told you guys the truth you would hate me! A-and...and I didn't want to lose my only f-friends..." My voice cracked.

I felt a hand on my head and looked at Joey.

"Sure you may be from another world but that means nothin'!" He said. I blinked in shock.

"Your our friend." Tea began. "We're not going to hate because of that."

"So that was what you meant." Yugi said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He confessed to eavesdropping on me.

"What's Battle city? And duelist Kingdom?" He asked. I would've put a ghost to shame.

"Oh t-that. Well...there tournaments in the future and...I think it'd be best to wait till they come up." I said. It felt like a huge wight on my shoulders have been lifted.

"She has a point you know." Tristan told them. The bell rang.

"We're going to be late for class!" Tea exclaimed.

After class in the locker room.

Miho opened her locker and found a some letters in there.

"Popular as always I see." Tea said. Miho held out the letters.

"You can have them." Tea waved her hands in front of her.

"Wait! Wait!"

"Well it's annoying." Miho told her. I watched them trying to figure out if we were following the manga or anime.

"I'm jealous you get that much." Said a orange headed girl. I glared. She opened her locker and letters and candy began pouring out. "Oh, my. I get sick of dealing with this everyday." The brunette next to her knelt down.

"Unless you do something about your beauty it's hopeless Kaoruko."

"I suppose." They began laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked over opening my locker.

'Anime it is' I thought and gasped when I found chocolate in my locker. "Chocolate!"

I took out the chocolate and popped it in my mouth. "You two huh?" Tea asked. I blinked at her.

"What?" I asked. She looked in my locker and gasped.

"Miho!" Miho ran over. When she saw my locker she gasped.

Inside lie a bouquet of roses with a note attached. She reached in and read,

"My dearest Arelia you stole my heart.

The moment I saw you it fell apart.

Accept these roses and chocolate as gratitude.

For I am nothing but your humble servant.

Love Kayoi Kururugi."

Tea gasped. "A love poem!" I frowned grabbed the poem and tossed it in the trash.

"I don't really like poems." I said. "They make me sleepy."

Later.

"Yugi!" I called when I saw him in the gym.

He turned. "Arelia! Tea!"

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Joey is entering the popularity contest!" Yugi explained. I gasped.

"Already! I swear why won't they just decide if it's manga or anime!?" I exclaimed. They looked at me.

"You know what's supposed to happen today?" I nodded.

"Yeah,...but back to the contest." I said.

"Got a problem with it?" Joey asked. I chuckled nervously.

"Arelia! Are you applying to?" Yugi asked me. I blinked.

"I wasn't really planning on it, why? You want me to?" I asked confused. He nodded.

"Yeah! And what about you Tea?"

"Yeah! The prize are tickets to a Broadway Musical!" She exclaimed. "It's been tough cause I couldn't get any!"

"I'll cheer for you guys!" Yugi said pumping a fist in the air.

"Yugi! Your cheering for me." Joey told him.

After school.

Yugi and I noticed Tristan sitting on the sidewalk depressed. We ran over.

"Tristan! What's wrong?" He asked. Tristan bounded over and began to beg.

"Yugi! Arelia! Please listen!" He shouted and began to cry.

After listening to what Tristan said we began to look for Miho.

I pointed at a store. "Yugi! Over there."

"Miho!" He shouted. She turned around and waved.

"Yugi? Arelia!? What is it?!" She called. We walked over.

"We finally found you!" I exclaimed. "About the contest..."

"Arelia is entering too?" She asked. I blinked.

"Y-Yeah...but why aren't you participating?"

"The prize tickets are to a famous musical!" Yugi finished.

"I don't like musicals." She replied.

"I see..." Yugi trailed off.

"Hey, do you want to get something to drink?" She asked suddenly. "I feel thirsty." She began to walk off and Yugi's puzzle sent out little golden rings. I looked up and froze.

'Bakura' I thought. I watched as the boys brown eyes cleared and he gasped.

"Did...did I do something to you just now?" He asked. Yugi shook his head.

"N-no."

He sighed in relief. "I see. I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my memory," He placed a hand on his heart. "I'm glad nothing bad happened."

"Yugi! Arelia!" Miho called. "What are you two doing!?" Bakura...my bad Ryou turned and Miho ran out.

I watched as she gained hearts in her eyes, in amusement. She ran up.

"Hey, I'm from Domino High, My name is Miho Nosaka. This Saturday the school is having a popularity contest! I'm definitely going to win, so please take the roll of escorting me!" Yugi's eyes widened and Ryou closed his and walked away. "Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!" We turned to Miho. "Alright! Miho is going to do her best!"

I sighed. "Poor poor Ryou." I said. "I hope the spirit isn't being to hard on him."

Miho walked away saying Fight over and over again.

At school, Saturday.

"I'm so nervous..." Miho mumbled. I looked at her.

"Relax Miho, you'll do great!" I encouraged.

"But Miho! I'm amazed you entered!" Tea exclaimed. "What happened?"

She smiled and blushed. "Just something." I leaned down and whispered.

"She met a Ryou." She looked at me.

"Guy from the future?" She asked. I nodded. Miho stood up.

"Alright! I'm definitely going to win!" She exclaimed and The orange head from earlier opened the curtain.

"I heard something about winning just now." She said.

"You should know your place." Glasses said.

"It's not that absurd." Orange told her. "There is dignity in just participating." We got angry.

"You don't know who'll win yet!" Tea exclaimed angry.

I nodded. "So why don't you keep your ugly mouth shut and let us do the talking."

Miho smiled cruelly. "Please be gentle. All we have is our youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is." I fought back an evil laugh.

'She said it now.' I thought evilly.

"How rude! Kaoruko is also-" Kaoruko cut her off.

"Very well. When the results are in we'll see." She closed the curtain and I let out my evil laugh.

Later.

"So now we will introduce the contestants for this years first popularity contest!" The announcer announced. "Entry number one! Kaoruko Himekoji!"

Que the extremely bitchy orange head.

"Entry number 5, Joey Wheeler!"

Que Joey pumping his fist in the air screaming Yay!

"And to continue entry number 6 Arelia Vadion!"

I appeared with my arms crossed. I was a bit surprised at how many followers I had.

Cheering cheering Arelia! cheering cheering.

"Entry number 7 Tea Gardner!"

She appeared giving a light bow.

more cheering and name calling.

"Finally, entry number nine, Miho Nosaka!"

Miho appeared having her hands in front of her like \/.

More cheering.

"So let's quickly prepare for the freestyle." He announced.

I eavesdropped on the 3's conversation.

"Kaoruko I just checked. Half of the female students are for Arelia Vadion and the other Half Tea Gardner. Half of the first and second year males are for Miho Nosaka. And Half of the 2 year males are for Arelia Vadion."

Kaoruko gasped. "What!? That many!?"

"But...our fanclub has a hold of all the 3rd year males." She explained. "We're also luring the first year males with the prospect of a date with Kaoruko."

"Really? I see." She said. "Shh!" I froze and walked away with Tea and Miho.

"Let's do our best guys!"

"Yeah!"

Later Freestyle contest part.

"To take our mind off of this, entry number 6! Arelia Vadion's Umbrella Spinning!" (Dunno what's it's called.)

I was wearing a purple Kimono with a black obi spinning an umbrella with 3 balls on top, trying to keep them on. It went on for a few minutes and I decided to throw the umbrella in the air, do a twirl, catch it, and continue spinning. I stopped the umbrella and caught the balls. I did a bow.

Clap clap clap clap. Cheer cheer cheer Arelia! cheer cheer clap clap.

"Entry number 7. Tea Gardner and her hip hop dance!" I watched as Tea walked off the stage sadly because she couldn't do her dance.

Miho came up and I watched as she did the thing with the katana's.

Later Bikini style contest part.

"Man I'm pissed!" Shouted Tea. " I wonder who switched the tapes."

I coughed. "Kaoruko!"

"Miho, Avion, one of you gotta win!"

"I'm going to go ahead and put mine on alright." I told them. Tea nodded.

"Alright." Miho said. I heard a shout of shock and guessed that Miho found what Kaoruko did to her swimsuit. I put on my black two piece and purple skirt thingy.

"Entry number 6 Arelia Vadion!" I looked at them.

"Be fast!" And walked out. I was fighting the blush at the stares I was getting.

There were cheering and oh's and ah's.

I left the stage.

"Entry number nine! Miho Nosaka!" They waited. "Miho! What's going on!?"

"Thank you for waiting!" She exclaimed and climbed up a ladder. Miho was wearing a mermaid outfit.

"Alright! One more step to Victory!" I heard Miho say once we were back inside.

"Really!" She shouted. I looked down upset.

'I should should follow her and make she doesn't get hurt.' I thought. I grabbed my dark purple dress and put it on. I was about to leave when I was called.

"Entry number 6! Arelia Vadion!" I ran out, stopped did a few twirls and left.

I arrived in the alley to see her on the ground with her yellow dress torn. I punched a wall making my fist bleed.

"Damn it! I was too late! This is why I didn't want to enter in the first place!" I shouted tears making it's way into my eyes.

"Miho!?" Came Yugi's voice.

I looked at him and fell to my knees. "I was to late. I could've stopped her."

"Who did this to her?" He asked. I pointed at the rose petal on ground.

"I have to go..." Miho mumbled. "Because I'm going to win..."

I saw Yugi shake with anger and his puzzle began to glow. I looked at Yami.

"Make her pay." I said angry that I couldn't stop this. He looked at me.

"I will, but you got a contest to win."

I nodded stood up and picked up Miho. Slowly making my way back to the contest.

When I was in the changing room I set Miho down and made my way backstage where Yami and Kaoruko should be.

"It's game time." I heard. I walked toward the sound of their voices.

"What are you inviting me to do?" She asked.

"It's a really simple game." Yami said and began to explain. "We'll take turns pulling from the flowers you have. The person who pulls the last one loses. We're free to pick to one to three flowers."

"Your right. It's simple." She said and held out her bouquet. "Then go ahead." Yami pulled one, she pulled two, he pulled one, she pulled one, and it went on like that for a while. I watched from behind a curtain.

"Fool! I won." Kaoruko said "They're five left. Who ever picks first will lose." She told him pulling a flower. "I wonder how many you'll pick?"

"I see" He said.

"If you pick one, I'll pick three. That leaves one. If you pick one, I'll pick one. If you pick three, then I'll pick one and leave one. Either way the last one to pick is you."

"Your right. Let's try it then" Yami said and grabbed one.

"I told you. It's no use." She said as she pulled three leaving one left. "You lost." Yami made to pick the flower but went to the one in her hair instead. I smiled.

"I said the flowers you had. I didn't say the bouquet." He explained. Her eyes widened.

"That can't be!" Yami pointed at her.

"The Door of Darkness has opened." He said. She screamed and walked over to a mirror.

"I-Is this...me?" She asked frightened. Her reflection was one of an old hag.

"Beauty doesn't last forever." Yami told her. "Remember that." He walked away from her and towards me. He held out the flower he grabbed from hair to me. I blushed and took it.

"Th-thank you." I said looking at it surprised. He nodded. I watched from afar as Kaoruko poured the buckets of water over her head and walk off the stage.

"W-well since...Kaoruko has apparently disqualified herself the winner is Arelia Vadion!" A light shone on to me and I blinked. I looked up and waved nervously.

"Th-thank you!" I exclaimed waving.

After the contest and walking home.

I was pretty sure I was redder than a tomato on the way home. I will never enter another contest again.

Back to the point. I was looking at the rose the Pharaoh gave me after his Shadow Game with Kaoruko. Yugi looked behind him in thought.

I heard music playing and looked around. No music box's or radios so why...oh yeah. Anime right. Silly me!

'Well at least it was following the anime today.' I thought. 'I remember it better than the manga.'

A limo passed by and I think I saw Mokuba in it. I blinked.


	5. Kaiba! God damnit I missed the duel!

"Duel Monsters?" Joey asked.

"Yeah! It became popular when I was in third grade." Yugi explained. "It started to become popular at other schools too."

Miho gasped. "Pretty!"

"There are thousands of types!"

I nodded. "There are 5 attributes and at least 12 levels of monsters. All different attributes and affects."

"That many!?" Tea asked shocked.

"So, how do you play?" I smiled and looked at Yugi. He nodded.

"This is a dueling game." I began to explain. "Each Monster has Attack and Defense points. Further, you fight your opponent on this field."

"Hmm, seems fun." Tea said.

"Really!?" Joey asked putting his hands behind his head. "I don't like these kinds of childish games."

'Even though you'll end up playing them.' I thought. Tristan laughed.

"You don't mean childish game, you mean 'game where you us your head'!" He said. Joey got up and walked over to him.

"What's dat supposed to mean?!"

Tristan smiled. "Just as you heard. No secret meanings behind there."

"You Bastard!" Joey shouted.

"By the way Tristan, What's with the get up?" I asked from my position between Yugi and Joey.

"This? These cards are popular right now right?" He asked. I nodded. "With such a collection item, there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

Tea lifted up her arms confused. "Really? Over just these cards."

"No." Yugi said. "There are people in America who come here to buy just one card." He smiled and lifted up a finger. "Grandpa is also a mania!"

"That's it!" Tristan said dangerously close to Yugi's face making him lean back. "I, as part of strong beautification week, will help prevent illegal cards!"

"Hey! Hey!" Joey called. "That's not really a 'beautification person's' job right!?"

Tristan smiled. "A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty. The first step is to prevent garbage!" He shouted. "This is the beatification member's mission! However, there are a few destined for this! No...I am the only one!" He bowed. "So I set up strong beautification week to fight that. With this whole nation..."

"Right! Right!" The teacher said and we all took our seats. "Mind if I interrupt? Today let's begin by introducing a new transfer student."

Beside me I heard Yugi mutter, "Eh! I wonder what kind of kid it'll be? I hope it's a kid who likes games."

"Please come in." The door opened revealing a tall boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes. "This is Seto Kaiba." I froze.

'A-already!' I screamed in my mind. 'What am I supposed to do!?'

"Kaiba...you mean that..." Miho said.

"From the top class amusement industry? Kaiba Corporation?" Tea finished.

"Yes, he's the heir." The teacher answered.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba greeted.

"Keh! Rich spoiled brat." Joey insulted. "I can't stand those."

"Ah! There's a space next to Yugi!" The teacher said. Kaiba walked over.

"Hey!" He greeted. Kaiba knelt down and picked something up. A duel Monsters card.

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" He asked.

"Thanks." Yugi said smiling. "Are you into games?"

I gulped and buried my face in my hands. 'Looks like I can't stop this from happening.'

Kaiba shrugged. "Yeah! I love them!"

After class. Bell rings.

We watched as his limo drove away.

"What a great car!" Miho admired. Joey scoffed.

"Hey Yugi! Your getting along already?" Tea asked.

"Kaiba is going to show me his card collection!" He replied. I felt a churn in my stomach but I ignored it.

"Kaiba's house! Miho wants to go too!" Miho exclaimed.

"Let's all go!" Yugi said. I forced myself to nod.

'What am I going to do?'

At the mansion

"Hey! Isn't there a law against individuals having such large houses?!" Joey Complained.

"Of course not!" Tea exclaimed. 'Oh, what to do? What to do? What to do?' I thought worried.

Just then Miho and Tristan came up on a bike. "Not taxi right?" Tea asked.

"Hey Everyone." Came Kaiba's voice through an intercom. "Glad you could make it. Please, come in."

The gates opened.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as we walked in. They all gasped when the doors opened revealing the inside of the mansion. And Kaiba with maids behind him.

"Everyone came?" He asked then smiled. "I'm so pleased!" He then began to give us a tour.

I kept quiet the whole time.

"What an amazing mansion!" Yugi complemented.

"It's no big deal." Came Kaiba's reply.

"If this is 'no big deal', then what would mine be?" Joey asked hands behind his head.

Tea giggled and Tristan walked next to him. "Joey, jealousy is most unsightly."

He removed his hands and grabbed Tristan's collar.

"You sayin' that really pisses me off!"

Tea walked between them. "Hey you guys! Can you at least act properly here?"

Kaiba laughed. "It's all right. It's more fun if it's lively." He said and they continued walking. I was lagging behind and bumped into Joey.

I didn't notice as I was to wrapped up in my thoughts.

"Lia! Relia! Arelia!" I heard. I broke out of my trance and saw Joey,Tristan,Tea, and Miho look at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked. I blinked and nodded slowly.

"W-we should...probably catch up with Yugi and...Kaiba."

We did so and arrived in a room full of cards.

"Yugi, this is my card collection."

I gasped. 'This is even more amazing in real life!' My eye caught something and I ran over. It was a card that had a man with purple armor and red rims. He also had blond hair,blue yes, and green skin. He was holding a staff.

"Is that really the Dark Magician!?" I asked. He walked over.

"Yeah." He told me. "Won it in the championship."

"What are those?" Tea asked.

"It's when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." He said walking back over to them. I kept gazing at the Dark Magician in awe.

'Lucky,' I thought. 'I always wanted a Dark Magician.'

"Won!?" They exclaimed.

Tristan put his hand on Joey's shoulder and waved a finger. "Give it up. He's way above you."

Miho walked over to Kaiba. "Kaiba, instead of the cards...tell us about your amusement parks!"

Tristan ran over. "Ah, Miho! I have some tickets-"

"I'll make a reservation for you at the amusement park." Kaiba told them. I forgot all about what I was gonna do when he took Blue-Eyes.

Miho hugged him making Tristan jealous. "Your the best!" She shouted.

"That's right Yugi, I bet you have some rare cards." Kaiba began. I froze.

"I-I don't have any." He admitted.

"Hey! Didn't you say earlier that your Grandfather has an amazing card?" Tea asked. I resisted the urge to go up there and smack her in the face.

Kaiba's eyes gleamed. I flinched. "I'd definitely like to see that." He said.

At the game shop.

"My best card?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa please, can you show it?" Yugi asked. Kaiba bowed.

"Please show it!"

Grandpa laughed. "Looks like I've got no choice!" He said and bent down. "It'll be a moment. Where is it?" He then took out a card with a white Dragon that had Blue eyes... I gasped.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I exclaimed. 'It's even more amazing than I thought!' I thought. 'Wait...I am thinking...'

"Here it is."

"What!? I thought it had jewels or something attached!" Miho exclaimed.

"It's no different than the others." Joey said.

"Right."

"You guys don't get it." Grandpa said exasperated. I sighed and smacked their heads.

They glared.

"Listen to what Jii-Chan says." I told them.

"It's called Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's so powerful it's production was cancelled! Mania's would drool at this super rare card!"

"Saying it that way makes it so much more moving!" Tea exclaimed. Tristan slammed his hands on the table and I tuned them out. I was brought back to reality by a big SLAM!

I looked and saw Kaiba's briefcase on the counter.

"Th-that Blue eyes." He said. "Please take all these cards in trade for it!" He lifted the briefcase's lid and we gasped.

"Amazing!" Joey shouted.

"No." Grandpa deadpanned.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Joey exclaimed.

"There's no way?" He asked.

"Kaiba right? I understand how you feel but..." Grandpa began. "I'm not keeping the card because of it's value or strength. I'm keeping it because a dear friend gave it to me. My heart is in this card and that is why I can not bear to part with it."

"Your right. I was mistaken. I think I'll go home now." He said, closed the briefcase, and walked out the door. I blinked and Joey leaned on the counter smiling.

"Grandpa you said something great!" He said. Miho hugged Grandpa.

"I see you in a new light!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

Next day.

"First take your cards from the pile one by one." Yugi began to explain the rules of Duel Monsters to Joey and Tristan.

"Then I'll start" Tristan said. I was watching them, leaning back on my chair, feet on the desk. He drew. "Zombie! Attack points 800. Of course I place it in the graveyard field."

"I'm next." Joey told him and drew. "Dark Dragon! Attack points 1500! Alright! I win!" He shouted and threw a fist in the air. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I lost!"

"Not quite Tristan, Joey." I said. They looked at me confused. "It's true that Tristan's zombie is weaker than your dragon but," I pointed at the graveyard field. "But it's field is in the graveyard. So his power is doubled. Therefore, Tristan wins. Pick the perfect field, your attack points go up."

Joey threw his cards down angry. "Shit!" Tristan smirked.

"My cards have the heart of a beautification member within them!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"You in a zombie would be pretty dirty!" Joey retaliated. Tristan laughed.

"Don't be a poor loser!" Miho and Tea walked.

"Good Morning!" Miho greeted. "Joey and Tristan have started Duel Monsters too?"

Tea lifted her hands. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba to a duel."

The two boys pointed at each other. "That's this guy!" They shouted, stood up and glared at each other. "What!?"

Kaiba walked in and I froze. "Good Morning Yugi." He greeted.

"Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

"By the way...about the phone call last night..." Kaiba trailed off smiling cruelly.

Yugi walked over to his desk and took out his backpack. "Yeah! I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day!" He told him.

'What to do? What to do?' I thought and continued watching the scene infront of me.

"Thank you!" Kaiba said. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards!"

'Bullshit' The tough part of me thought. I nodded in agreement. Yugi handed him Blue eyes.

"Here! Blue eyes White Dragon!"

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba exclaimed looking at it. I watched as he went to hand the card to Yugi but dropped it and switched it out with a fake.

I growled and kicked my feet off the desk. 'Stop!' My inner fangirl screamed. 'You can't! Yugi needs his arch rival!'

"Sorry, here." Kaiba said and Yugi took the card. He looked at it uncertainly. "This card, it shines only when the rightful owner has it."

After school when the bell rang.

"I'll meet up with you later kay Yugi." I told him. He nodded and walked off waving. I waved back and when he was out of site caught up with Joey and Tristan.

On the roof.

"Calling me out here..." Kaiba said. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb Kaiba." Joey said. I nodded.

"We saw you swipe the cards." I told him, an edge at the end of my voice.

Kaiba's shoulders moved as he was laughing. "How mean. There's no way I'd do that. That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust! You can't fool me!"

I narrowed his eyes. "And by saying you don't steal is actually saying you beat the crap out of people to take their rare cards right?" I asked. His eyes narrowed and Joey grabbed him by the collar.

"I couldn't stand you from the beginning!" He shouted. Kaiba turned his head smiling.

"You'll regret it." He said and I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed.

"Arelia!" Tristan yelled and Joey turned his head in time to get socked in the face. "Joey!" He glared at the guards. "You Bastard!"

"Put me down!" I shouted. Kaiba laughed.

"I hope you don't think badly of me." He said. "Their job is to protect the next President, me." The free guard walked over to them and I was still struggling.

"Shit." Tristan cursed.

Later.

"God Damn you! Put me down!" I screamed. There was a gasp.

"Joey! Arelia! Tristan!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi! Get away!"

"Please listen Yugi." Kaiba said. "These three made an unbelievable false accusation!"

Yugi took a step forward. "Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Kaiba's eyes widened and I thrashed around. "I noticed. But...I thought you'd reconsider and return it. You also love games!" Kaiba smiled. "But it seems I was wrong. Give it back! You have the card right? That card is so important to my Grandpa!" He pleaded.

The guard was holding me to tight that it was getting hard to breathe. "Run...!"

Yugi walked forward and placed his hands on Kaiba's arms. "Please give it back! That card is Grandpa's heart!"

Kaiba hit Yugi with his briefcase knocking him into the fence.

"Kaiba..." He mumbled shocked.

"A card as a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed." Kaiba told him. "Tell your Gramps this... Cards are not hearts! You have to have the tenancy to win by all means! I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!" He exclaimed walking away.

"Let..go...of me!" I shouted as I watched the other guard pick Yugi up and prepare to punch him.

"It's no use boy!" He said and delivered a right hook to his stomach. I flinched and would've said something but was unable to breathe. I was starting to turn blue.

The free guard walked over and looked at me. "What are we going to do about the girl?" He asked.

The guard smiled and squeezed harder. "We can have some fun, before we have to leave. Can't we?" He said unaware of an angry 5000 year old spirit appearing behind him.

"I don't think so...but let's see if it's really no use." I heard and my vision started to turn black. The guard let go off me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I heard screaming and shouts of pain. "Mind Crush!" Was what I heard before my eyes started to close. My breathing slowed down and I was fighting to stay awake.

I felt someone lift me up in a warm embrace. "Didn't I tell you not to put yourself in danger like this?" A voice asked. My eyes closed and everything went black.

_Dream: I walked into the throne room after waking up in a strange room, chest covered in bandages from where I took the arrow for the Pharaoh's son. I glanced at the King of Egypt._

_"Come here." He said. I walked forward making sure to keep my left foot in front of me.  
_

_"Y-yes my king?" I asked.  
_

_"I would like to thank you for saving my son, Atem." He told me. I blinked in surprise.  
_

_"O-oh! Th-that isn't really necessary. I just did what any other person would do." I replied. His purple eyes gazed at me thoughtfully. Just then a man walked in.  
_

_"I'm telling you, the child who saved the Pharaoh's heir is a Goddess!" He shouted. I blinked in surprise.  
_

_'Sure I'm not from this dimension...or time, but goddess?' I thought. When he saw me he pointed.  
_

_"Over there! She's related to Khonsu I'm telling you! She's as pale as the moon!" He screamed. The guard hit him with the back of his spear.  
_

_"Silence! That child is no Goddess!" He yelled. "No one has skin the color of the moon!"  
_

_"But the monster! She summoned the monsters and saved us!"  
_

_"Both of you be quiet!" The Pharaoh ordered. They stopped. The Pharaoh looked at me kindly. "Would you like to stay at the Palace as one my royal guards?" He asked.  
_

_I was shocked to say the least. But I nodded.  
_

_"That would be...wonderful." I managed. He chuckled.  
_

_I suddenly felt pounding on my chest and I began to cough.  
_

"Wake up! Wake up Arelia!" I jolted awake at the sound of Yugi's panicked cries. I sat up and looked around. We were the room that Yami dueled Kaiba and Yugi was looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I croaked. He sighed in relief and bear hugged me. I started to turn blue again.

"N-no hugs right now." I said. "M-Maybe later." He let go and nodded.

'What a weird dream' I thought. Yugi helped me balance when I stood up and we walked around till we found Tea and Joey.

After some fussing about what happened to me and if I was okay we headed home.

"I'm glad you were able to get your Grandpa's card back Yugi." Tea told him. Yugi smiled.

"It's thanks to Joey, Tristan and Arelia." He said.

"We didn't do a thing." Joey said. I nodded.

"I was being held captive the whole time."

"But I wonder who did?" Joey wondered scratching his chin confused. I laughed nervously having a pretty good guess about who did.

"Yoo Hoo!" Some one shouted. It sounded like Miho. We turned our heads to see Miho and Tristan riding a bike. "This is better than a taxi!"

"R-Really!?" Tristan asked. He noticed us and explained. "We have something to do together."

"Tristan go faster!" Miho told him.

"Right!" He began to peddle faster and I flinched when they crashed.

"A-are you okay?" Tea asked. Miho was on yop of Tristan who was smiling dizzy.

"So happy..." He mumbled. Yugi chuckled and put a hand behind his head.

"That's nice..."

"Man! Useless beautification guy!" Joey complained. Just then I realized something.

"God damn it I missed the duel!" I shouted angrily.


	6. Aileen aand smoke?

After finding out Yugi was kidnapped and forced into a duel I panicked. Then Miho gets kidnapped. What's next? I mean seriously? Then one of Kaiba's shitennou Ryuichi appears! I missed that one to!

Wait...hold on. Am I boring you? Sorry.

In the Game Shop. Sunday.

Since it wasn't a school day I decided to wear something other than the boys uniform. It was a black no sleeve turtle neck and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

"Look! Look! Look!" Tea shouted holding out a video. "I finally got it! It's Aileen Rao's Super exercise!"

Yugi stared at her and I blinked. "Who's Aileen Rao?" He asked.

"What are you saying!?" She exclaimed. I sweatdropped. "She's a nineteen year-old exciting supermodel! Aileen Rao!"

'This one already?' I thought with an exasperated look on my face.

"Hmmmmm" Yugi hmmed.

"Hmmm! That's all!?" She asked. We turned to Grandpa who started talking.

"I know her too. Seems she came to Japan. It appears she's escaped the press. It's all hushed up." He explained. I oh'd and let a small smile form on my lips. Tea walked over and put her hands on our shoulders.

"See! Even Grandpa knows who she is! What are you two doing!?"

"Grandpa has to much free time so he watches variety shows!" Yugi defended. Grandpa crossed his arms.

"What do you mean free time?" He asked. "I just saw it between work!" I snorted and put my arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Even though we get five to no customers." I mumbled. Yugi heard me and let out a small laugh. I lifted my head. "She really that famous?"

Tea got stars in her eyes. "Aileen was originally a dancer." She explained and began to run in circles happily. "She's also appeared in Broad Way Musicals! She's my idol!" Tea shouted. I chuckled nervously.

'She's more fangirly than I thought she was!'

Grandpa gasped and Tea held out the video.

"This video shows Aileen's dancing and how she gets those proportions!" She started to run in circles again. "I'm going to do a lot of exercise!" She stopped and the door opened.

"Welcome." Grandpa greeted. I blinked and we turned our heads.

Standing at the door was a young woman with darkish skin, wearing a pink one shoulder shirt, light purple miniskirt, sunglasses, and had a yellow hat on her head. She had black hair in braids.

Yugi looked at Grandpa and whispered. "I think it's a foreigner Grandpa." I nodded arm still slung around his shoulders.

"I hope she can speak Japanese." He whispered back. I blinked...again, this time in surprise.

'I thought we were speaking English!' I thought shocked. We looked back at her and Tea raised a hand to her face.

"This person has such great proportions." She mumbled. The woman walked over and noticed what was in Tea's hand. She let out an oh and held out her hand. Tea looked at her confused.

"Can I see?" She asked and took it from her hands.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as the woman wrote something in pen on it. She handed it back to her and placed a hand on her hip. Tea looked at her video.

"A signed version would make it better." She told her. Tea looked back and forth between the video and her for a moment. The woman turned around and took off her sunglasses smiling. Tea gasped and leaned back into me and Yugi pointing at her.

"AH!" She screamed.

"What is it Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah! Your kinda...breaking my arm!" I shouted. My poor arm that was slung across Yugi's shoulders was now being crushed because of her.

The woman walked over to the counter where Grandpa was at. "If you have any rare games I'd like to see them." She told him.

"What kind of games do you like?" He asked her.

She turned around and placed her finger on her chin. "I don't like ones that rely on luck." She said. "Ones where you read and trick each other are good."

Grandpa crossed his arms. "This is a difficult order." He mumbled. The woman turned to us.

"What kind of games are you good at?" She asked Yugi. He smiled.

"Me? I like all games." He replied. She looked shocked for a moment but smiled.

"Aileen Rao!" Tea shouted suddenly pointing at her. Aileen back away as Tea stepped forward. "What are you doing in a place like this?!" She asked.

"What do you mean 'A place like this'?" Grandpa demanded. "Although she is the hot chick who I saw on television."

Tea has stars in her eyes. "Umm...I...ummm" She stuttered. Just then she hugged her. "I'm your biggest fan !" She exclaimed. She laughed awkwardly and grabbed her shoulders. Aileen looked at me. I blinked and unslung my arm.

"Right right. Is that girl over there your girlfriend?" She asked Yugi. He blushed and looked down nervously.

"No...uh...Arelia isn't..." He stuttered. I raised a brow at him and noticed the cruel smile Aileen smiled. She then took out a piece of paper and handed it to Tea.

"This is where I'm staying." She told her. "Your my fan. I'll show you around."

Tea smiled. "Okay! I definitely accept!" Aileen turned to us.

"You too." She said.

Yugi pointed at himself. "Me too? And Arelia?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. Find and interesting game and bring it, please." I nodded.

"S-Sure." I said. She began to walk away.

"I'm counting on you!" She said waving and closed the store door. When she was gone Grandpa turned to us and asked,

"That hot chick is rich right?" I nodded. "I wonder if she'll buy an overpriced game that I can't usually sell?" Tea turned to him angrily.

"Hey!" She shouted.

Next day at Aileen's place. Me and Tea were both wearing dresses. After a her threatening me if I didn't wear it so now I wore a sleeveless red dress.

"Wow!" I heard Tea exclaimed as Yugi and I were heading over dragging bags of games while she held a bouquet of roses. "Supermodels are so different."

"Tea!" Yugi called exhausted. "Carry some of these."

"No. The flowers would get crushed." She refused. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn Fangirls." I muttered. I pitied poor Yugi. The kid looked like he was gonna fall over!

Inside the building. Tea rang the bell and Aileen opened the door. She was wearing a tunic like thing.

"Welcome." She greeted. We walked in and gasped.

"What a lovely room!" Tea exclaimed. I nodded in awe. It really was pretty.

"An acquaintance I know in Japan arranged it for me." She told us. I narrowed my eyes but kept quiet.

'An acquaintance like Kaiba?' I thought bitterly.

"Ms. Aileen is half-Indian and half-Canadian right?" Tea asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. My tastes are similar to my father's." She replied. "That's why the room looks like this."

We raised our bags. "Where should we put these?" I asked. She pointed to a table and said,

"Please, put them on that table over there."

We walked over to the table.

"Umm...please accept these flowers!" Tea said holding out the flowers. Aileen took the bouquet and smelled the roses.

"Thank you." She said.

Later.

Tea and Aileen were sitting on the couch and watched as Yugi and opened the boxes of games.

"Which bag is it in?" I wondered searching for the game.

"Grandpa said to try this one!" Yugi told them. I looked up and saw the game in his hands.

"You found it!" I exclaimed. He nodded and held it out to them.

"But putting the board together will take some time." He apologized.

"Can you put it together so that I can see?" She asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Wait a moment." He said and began to put it together.

"Looks like this will take some time." Aileen said and stood up. She looked at me and Tea. "Let's go to the next room. It's my dance room." She explained.

"Okay!" Tea agreed. I nodded.

In the room.

Aileen told Tea to stand a certain way. She was on her tip toes and held a leg out arms stretched.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Yes." Aileen leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hold that pose for me okay." Tea froze immediately.

I watched as Aileen walked out. And growled when she looked the door. I waited a few minutes and when I thought they started playing Raijinhai, I took off my boot, tipped it over, and grabbed the paper clip that fell out. I looked at the wall where Yami and Aileen could see us and I stuck out my tongue tauntingly and waved and gave a thumbs up to where I thought Yami would be. I froze when I heard the growl of a tiger, and the opening of a cage.

I quickly ran over to the door and began to pick the lock. The tiger growled and pushed it's paw out of the cage. I glanced at it worriedly and continued pick locking. The cage door opened wider after a few minutes. I gulped.

'Almost there!' I thought. 'Come on Yami! I didn't grab a stinking paper clip to miss this one!' The tiger roared and I flinched. I glared at it.

"Shut your trap you overgrown kitty!" I snapped. "Can't you see I'm to busy to become lunch meat?!" It roared at me but backed away a little. "I've dealt with people way scarier than you! So shut it!" I heard a click and I smiled. I laughed obnoxiously and opened the door.

I ran out and pumped my fists in the air. "Woah! Take that stupid door! And...tiger?" I said the last part as a question and trailed off when I saw Aileen look at Yami.

"When you closed your eyes to pick a piece, was that really random?" She asked.

"That was the only way." He told her. "It was so I could read your strategy. I've fought many strong opponents before, but you were especially strong, Aileen."

She smiled. "Thank you." Yami then noticed me in the room.

"Arelia!" He exclaimed and ran forward. "Hoe did you escape?" I smiled triumphantly and held up the paper clip.

"I came prepared. And that's three duels I missed so far!" I shouted angry. "Why are they against me watching you duel!?" I wondered. He chuckled before looking at me seriously.

"You would worry about that wouldn't you?" He asked. I decided to take the blow for him. When I went to go get Tea I was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

I blinked for a moment before awkwardly hugging him back. "Your safe now." He murmured. "I won't let anyone hurt you." My face gained a sad look and my eyes watered.

'If only that were true.' I thought and blinked the tears away. We stopped hugging and I ran into the sound proof room.

"It's okay Tea! We're safe now-" She slapped me...hard. I was sent across the room. Due to me being figgin' light weight.

"Stop it!" She shouted breaking her position. Yami ran in and looked like he was about to mind crush someone but turned back into Yugi.

"Arelia! Tea!" Yugi shouted. Tea glared at me, hands on her hips.

"Just what do you think your doing!?" She demanded. I chuckled a little but rubbed my fast bruising cheek. Unlike most people I bruise quickly. She looked up. "Miss. Aileen! Arelia got in the way!" She tattled. "Miss. Aileen was giving me a lesson too!"

"That's enough, Tea." Aileen told her. "Don't forget the basics, okay?" Tea smiled.

"Okay!" yugi noticed the bruise on my cheek and ran over.

"Ah! Arelia are you okay!?" He asked worried. I nodded.

"F-fine." I told him but flinched when his hand came in contact with the bruise. "It's just a bruise."

"You need ice!" He exclaimed and stood up. "ice, Ice, ice,ice..."

Later that day on the roof of the building.

We were waving at the plane as it flew away.

"Miss. Aileen!" Tea shouted. "I'll surely grow up and be like you! I'll work hard!"

"Good bye!" Yugi yelled.

"Don't miss us to bad!" I screamed.

Next week. In school after class.

"Did you see the newspaper today!?" Yugi asked us.

"What is it Yugi?" I asked. Tea nodded. Tristan looked up from his desk, he had his head in his arms.

"Could it be those serial bombing incident?" He wondered.

"Yeah, that's right!" Yugi exclaimed and put his head in his hands. "This is the third time. This time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was." I blinked and yawned. This wasn't really one of my favorite episodes so I didn't really watch as much as the others. Tea looked at him.

"Quiz? What kind?" She asked him.

"They didn't write about it in the details..." He trailed off. "What a hurtful crime!"

"You really like this kind of stuff don't you?" Joey exclaimed.

'Wasn't there some kind of water park opening today?' I thought curious.

"Hey Yugi, Can I see the newspaper?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure!" I turned the page and smiled widely.

"Yugi, what do you think about going to a Summer Pool in Domino Amusement Park on Saturday?" I asked. He smiled.

"I love amusement parks!" He exclaimed. "Yeah!" I looked at the paper.

"What time does it open?" I wondered trying to find the time. I didn't notice the glare I was receiving from Tea.

Saturday.

I was wearing purple short sleeve dress as I attempted to look nice. We walked into the park.

"Arelia!" Yugi began. "Since it's just the two of us is this a d-da-" I put a finger to my chin.

"We need to purchase tickets." I said and went to go buy them but Yugi stopped me.

"I'll go buy them!" He shouted and ran to the ticket booth. I listened to their conversation.

"Two students please." Yugi said to the cashier lady.

"A student and a child right?" She asked. I gained a angry look on my face.

'Despite his height he's 16!' I thought.

Yugi was confused. "Who's the child?" He asked. The lady held up a finger.

"Boy, elementary students get the child's price." She told him. Yugi was embarrassed.

"How rude! Despite my appearance I'm already in High school!" He exclaimed.

At the pool.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yugi." I apologized. He looked at me and blushed. I was wearing a dark red two piece. "Since we're here, why don't we do the water slide first?"

Ok skipping the pool. (Writing the pool part makes me feel just plain awkward.)

"What ride should we go on?" Yugi asked me.

"What do you want to get on Yugi?" I asked. I then noticed Joey wearing sunglasses hiding behind a plant.

"I don't know," He replied, "I love them all!"

"Then let's go this way." I said and we walked forward. I looked behind me and he ran behind a building. I walked off again but stopped causing Joey to bump into me. I screamed.

"Mester!" I screamed. "He's a pervert! He lifted up my dress!" I shouted. Two guys attacked Joey.

"What'd you do to her?" One of them demanded.

"I didn't do anything! Hey! Arelia!" Joey yelled. "Just what is the meaning of this!?"

"Well what where you doing, Joey?" I asked.

"So Joey came along also?" Yugi asked as we walked around the park.

"Yeah."

"Why were you stalking us?" I demanded angry. He glared.

"I wasn't stalking. What are you implying!?"

"Hey!" Yugi tried to break up our argument. "Since we're all here, why not play together?" I looked at him shocked.

"Y-Yugi..." He smiled at me.

"The more the merrier right?"

"How about we play tag?" I asked him. I touched his shoulder and took off. "Your it! And only you can catch me!"

"Arelia...Wait Arelia!" He shouted and took off after me.

I ran and hid in the Ferris wheel. Number three.

"Stupid Joey." I mumbled. "How dare he interrupt our date." I watched out the window as Yugi ran into the clearing looking for me. The Ferris Wheel begin to stop. I put my hand on the Window and looked outside.

"What!?" I yelled. There was smoke coming from the control box.


	7. We're saved and Ugly Teacher!

I watched the smoke rise up and Yugi run towards the Ferris Wheel. He saw me.

"Arelia!" He yelled. I

"May I have your attention?" The intercom lady said. "There is a bomb in the amusement park."

I cursed. "Damn you karma!"

"Customers, please follow the police orders and evacuate the park."

Just then people ran past Yugi in a hurry. I saw Joey and Tristan in midst of it.

Yugi stood up and the officer from Burger World ran over to them. I couldn't make out what they were saying though I could probably guess. Yugi pointed to me. I looked out the window in fear. Yugi asked him something. The officer replied and Yugi said something and a cop walked up with balloons as the officer took out his phone.

"Game?"The officer asked. I blinked in shock before relaxing. "Like anyone would participate in that!"

"Course I can hear em.' I thought. 'I'm in an anime/manga universe'

"Wh-What kind of game is it?" He asked hesitantly. He looked at the balloons. "Balloon?" He grabbed a white balloon and released it. I flinched when it came near me.

BOOM! I screamed as a cart blew up. Cart number 1 no be precise.

"The first gondola!" The cop exclaimed. I placed my hands back on the window and looked at them worriedly.

"Arelia!" Yugi screamed.

"W-Wait!" The officer shouted as the guy he was talking to hung up. "Are any of you good at games?" He asked.

"Inspector can't you do it?!" The cop asked. The inspector/officer looked down sadly.

"I can't...I don't have the confidence." He replied sadly. "Is anyone here good at games?"

Yugi stepped up. I looked out the window afraid.

'I...don't want to die!' I thought scared. 'Not...not yet! Pharaoh...please save me!'

Yugi's puzzle glowed as if in response to my plea. I gasped and watched as he changed into Yami.

Yami placed a hand on his chest. "I accept." He said and took the phone away from the Inspector. "Let me have it."

"Y-you?" Inspector stuttered.

'You came!' I thought relieved. 'We're saved!'

"Hey. Is that it for the game's rules?" Yami asked the guy on the phone. Sadly I couldn't hear what the guy was saying but guessed it went along the lines of 'Oh? So you accept the challenge? You sure seem confident.'

"Fifteen?" Yami asked and blinked. He looked at his watch. "And if I don't find the answer before the time limit is up?"

The guy said something and I watched as Yami gained a...was that a scared look on his face?

'What could scare him so much that it actually shows on his expression?' I wondered. I saw him look at me and put the phone back to his ear.

"Is anyone here on staff at the amusement park?" He asked facing the cops removing the phone.

"Yes. What is it?" A guy wearing green asked.

"Are those gondolas known by anything other than number?" Yami asked him.

"No." He replied. "We call them carriage one, carriage two, things like that."

"Are there any differences in colors inside?"

"No. They're all the same color." Yami put the phone back to his ear.

"Like we trust you!" Inspector shouted taking the phone.

"It's okay inspector." Yami told him grabbing a yellow balloon. "He enjoys the situation. He wouldn't end the game here." He released the balloon.

I watched as the balloon flew up and screamed falling backwards into my seat as number ten went bye bye.

"Number ten!" Inspector exclaimed. The guy on the phone said something. Yami looked at his watch after a few moments.

"Is pink safe?" Yami asked the guy. "Wait!" He shouted and released a pink balloon.

I watched the pink balloon fly up in disgust. 'Such a disgusting color.'

Number four blew up making my gondola rock and me scream grabbing onto the seat.

"Gya!"

"Four!?" Yami exclaimed. I'm guessing the guy said something cause he said, "Don't rush, there's still plenty of time left."

"Do you know?" Inspector asked. Yami turned to him and exclaimed exasperated,

"Don't you start being impatient either!"

I got up and looked at the gondola in front of me in fear. I gulped. 'I'm pretty sure no one died in this episode' I thought in dismay. 'I knew I should've paid more attention and watched it more often!' My dark brown eyes were wide with fear.

I looked out the window at Yami and watched as he looked from his clock to the Ferris Wheel and back. He gasped in realization.

"A Flower Clock!" He exclaimed and turned to the green guy. "Does this amusement park have any Flower Clocks?" He asked.

"I-In the plaza past the Ferris Wheel." He told him.

"The Flower's colors!" Yami said. "What's the color of the flower for three?" I was surprised by the amount of urgency that was in his voice.

"I can't remember that from off the top of my head!"

"How much time does it take to reach the plaza?"

"If you run it'd take two minutes." He replied. Yami looked around for a few seconds and his gaze stopped on a ride.

Yami pointed to it, "That's it!" He yelled. "Put me on that!" And ran off towards the ride.

I watched them take off after Yami. I gulped and leaned back. I sat up suddenly as a streak of gold hit 13. I faintly heard,

"The door to darkness...has opened." A guy jumped out of 13 screaming,

"Save me!" And landed in a purple building.

Later.

"He's the culprit inspector." Yami told him and handed him the phone.

"Really?" He asked but Yami took off towards me. I got off the gondola and got crushed in a hug.

I hugged him back laughing obnoxiously.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked once he let go..

"Just glad I'm not dead!" I told him calming down a bit. I smiled. "How many timed is it now that you've saved me. Three? Four?" I asked.

He smiled and what he did next shocked me. He kissed me on the forehead and transformed back into Yugi just as Tristan,Miho,Joey, and Tea ran up. I was pretty sure that I was red.

"There they are!" Miho shouted.

"Your okay!" Tea said.

"So they were inside!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Just what happened!?" Joey demanded. I turned around arms crossed blushing.

"That's what _I_ want to know!" I said.

"Um...Arelia?" Yugi asked. "Why are you all red?"

Three days later.

"Ms. Chouno looks beautiful again today." Miho admired on out way to school. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, It's just a bunch of makeup to cover a face so hideous." I told her.

"Whether the teacher is pretty or not, it has nothing to do with us." Tea said.

"Hey you." Chouno said stopping us. "What is that?" She asked. The brunette in front of us looked down.

"It's a mascot." She told her. Chouno reached down and took it off her bag.

"It's against the rules. Give it here." She smiled cruelly and the girl gasped. "Be more careful next time!" And walked away.

Tea raised her hands. "Plus she's strict with rules."

"But that's what teachers have to do right?" Miho asked. I snorted.

"That's what they're _meant_ to do. They just usually ignore it." I explained. "Why do you think I get off wearing the boys uniform?"

Tea nodded. "Ms. Chouno is trying to make them even more strict!" She exclaimed. "There's a rumor that she's been making a lot of proposals."

"Your kidding!" Miho gasped. I noticed a green haired girl behind us but said nothing.

"I wish."

"Uh...Miho,Tea,Arelia!" She called. We looked at her.

"Good Morning Mayumi!" Tea greeted. I waved.

"What's wrong?" Miho asked.

She looked up. "I need some advice!"

Time skip.

"Eh! Joey!?" Tea exclaimed shocked. I chuckled.

'It's bout time.' I thought. 'I've been waiting forever for this episode.'

Miho covered mouth. "No, Tea!" She shout/whispered.

"Your voice is far too loud." I told Tea. She glared and removed Miho's hand.

"I get it. But..." We glanced inside the classroom where Joey and Tristan were fighting and Yugi was watching helplessly.

"Hey you!" Tristan yelled. "You skipped out on cleaning duty again! As a beautification member I cannot forgive that!"

Joey clasped his hands together. "Please forgive that Tristan! Please!" He begged. "I had something to do."

"Just what do you like about Joey?" I asked her curiously. Just because I'm from another dimension don't mean I know all the details.

"It's hard to say..." Mayumi said.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Tea!" Miho scolded. I cracked a smile. Miho got hearts in her eyes. "Love doesn't need a reason!"

"I wonder what Joey likes." Mayumi wondered.

"What he likes?" Tea asked.

"What are you going to do?" Miho wondered.

"It's a present!" She exclaimed smiling. "I'm going to give Joey something he likes as a present!"

"What does he like?" Tea asked her. I face-palmed.

"He and Tristan often talk about lewd videos." Miho offered.

"I can't give him that as a present!" Mayumi complained. We crossed our arms and I stole Tea's idea.

"Yugi!" I called breaking their fight up. "Can you come out here for a minute?"

"What is it, Arelia?" He asked. I chuckled nervously.

"Just...come here." He nodded confused and began to walk towards us. Joey and Tristan followed confused.

"What? Us too?" Joey asked.

"NO! Girls and Yugi only! Now shoo!" I yelled and shut the door once Yugi walked in the hallway.

"Huh?" Yugi said confused. "What Joey likes?"

"Yeah. You'd know that right?" Tea asked him. Yugi put a hand to his face thinking.

"Ah! He'd probably like lewd videos!" Yugi said. Us girls fell to the ground.

"Not somethin' like that!" I exclaimed. "Something a girl can give as a present!"

"And Arelia is giving it?" Yugi asked sadly. I had the expression of complete and utter horror on my face.

"Hell no!" I shouted freaked out. "Mayumi is!"

"Hey! Arelia!" She complained. Yugi looked relieved.

"It's okay. Yugi here won't tell anyone." I assured.

"Right Yugi?" Tea asked an edge detected in her voice.

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret." He replied.

"So the present?" I asked. Yugi looked up thoughtfully.

"Joey likes games. Maybe something from our shop?"

I nodded. "That is true." I said. "Grandpa might have something Mayumi could give to Joey."

"Let's look after school." Miho planned.

After school in the Game shop.

"I see." Grandpa said. "A present full of the feelings for the opposite sex?"

I sweatdropped. "You don't have to make it sound so weird." I mumbled.

"It sure is nice to be young."

"Hey Arelia," Mayumi whispered. I sighed.

"It's alright. You can trust him." I whispered back. Grandpa pounded his fist in his hand.

"I've got something good for that!" He exclaimed.

"Really Grandpa!?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yugi, I've told you this is how I got your Grandmother." He explained and reached up in a box. "If I recall, it's in this box..." Dust went everywhere and he coughed.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked. Tea smiled awkwardly.

"I think it'll be okay..."

"Oh here it is!" Grandpa took out a box. He blew on it making dust go everywhere. We coughed. He took of the lid. "Here."

"A jigsaw puzzle?" Mayumi asked.

"But there's nothing drawn on it." Miho noted. "It's blank."

"Yup. Send your feeling to the other person in pieces." He explained. "The receiver will put the message together one by one. And the message will expand. It's romantic!"

"That's lovely! Really lovely! Really Romantic!" Mayumi exclaimed happily.

"Yup! Yup!"

"I'm buying this!" She said and Grandpa placed the lid back on the box.

"Here. Come again!"

"But what kind of message should I write?" She asked worriedly. I sighed and took the box from Grandpa.

"Tomorrows Sunday. Take your time and think about it." I said handing it out to her.

Monday.

"Did you write it?" Miho asked. Mayumi nodded and took out the box. "Cute!" She exclaimed when she saw the wrapping.

"I did my best all night." Mayumi modestly said.

"Sp what do we do?" Tea asked.

"Probably leaving it in his desk would be best." I told her wanting the plot to move along.

"But if that guy finds it won't he just start working on it in front of everyone?" Tea asked me. I blinked.

"Uh...when that happens I'll bring him to the roof." Yugi said.

I nodded. "Okay, let's go with that idea."

"Yeah." They agreed.

Class.

"Joey isn't here yet?" Tea said.

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho wondered. I placed my head in my hands bored out of my mind.

Just then Joey ran in. "Whew! Made it in time!"

"Your late." I stated bluntly.

"Take your seat already." Tristan told him. "Teacher will be here soon." Joey did so and sighed.

"I stayed up watchin' videos all night." He explained. "I went ta bed late."

"Oh,lewd videos?" Tristan asked. Joey glared.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!"

The door opened and Chouno walked in.

"Stand up!" We did so. "Salutation! Take seat." We sat down.

"Okay, open your textbooks." She ordered.

Joey took out the present.

"Idiot! Hurry and hide that!" I whispered fiercely.

"Joey! What are you doing during class?" Chouno asked walking over. "An ayaben? What a cute bento lunch." She took it from him and I glared.

"That's not mine." Joey told her.

"Not yours?" She asked. "But you had it right?"

Joey turned his head. "It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it there by accident."

"Accident? I see." She said and walked back to her desk. "But teacher always tells you, don't bring things to school, that aren't related to class." She held up the box. "What could this be Joey?"

"I already told ya! I don't know!" He shouted.

She smiled cruelly and ripped the box open. "Really?" Puzzle pieces fell out. "Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a play thing. You's probably take it out and lose yourself in it. Truly adverse to studying." She placed some of the pieces together. "Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out!" She began to read it, "Ever since I met you...I've always been preoccupied..." She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh no! Is this a confession!?" The kids in class laughed except for Mayumi, Yugi, Miho, Tea, and I.

"That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion." I stood up ticked off. Scaring the students and Chouno.

"You know what!? Screw school rules! Your an ugly bitch who uses make up to cover up that ugly little face of yours!" I shouted pointing at her. "Go ahead and expel me, but I'm just saying the truth! You like to seduce people just to get what you want! So stop bullying Joey and get your ugly little face out of here!" I sat but blinked in surprise when I saw Yami in Yugi's place.

'I thought we were following the anime today!?' I thought confused.

"Prepare to be expelled Arelia!" She growled at me and She continued to place the last pieces of the puzzle. The students screamed.

"No way!"

"Owaah! What a ugly face!"

"Arelia was right! She was wearing a make up and hiding an ugly face!"

"Look!"

"C-C-C-Classes are over for the day!" She shouted and ran out of the room. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you~!

I looked at Yami confused. He smiled at me and changed back into Yugi.

"What a weird face!" Tristan exclaimed.

"EWW!" Miho screamed.

"That was close." Mayumi said relieved.

'This episode is all messed up now.' I thought.


	8. Yo-Yo,Daimon and cute moment

God damn it! Lost my uniform again and I'm beginning to think Grandpa is the one who's responsible. So I'm stuck wearing the dark version of the girls uniform. Anyway...The little incident with Chouno is over and man, Was that a weird episode/chapter! Right anyway...we are currently in the Yo-Yo episode.

I watched as a guy hit Joey from behind knocking him out. Yugi's puzzle began glowing and I blinked when I saw Yami.

"What!?" The leader of the Yo-Yo gang exclaimed. Next thing I know Yami grabbed my waist and onto a crane pulling us up and onto a ledge. I fought down a blush.

"Thanks." Yami told them.

"You!" The leader exclaimed. Yami grabbed my hand and took off. I had no choice but to follow.

"Chase them!" The leader ordered. "Don't let them leave alive!" They took off and Joey got up.

"Where'd they go?" Orange head asked. Yami and I were on the roof.

"There they are!" Elvis wannabe answered. "They're on the roof!"

"Foosl." The ugliest one, the same one who tried to harass me said. "There's nowhere to run on the roof."

I saw Yami take out a blue Yo-Yo. I smiled lightly. He then began to do the loop hole move Joey showed us earlier after pushing me behind him.

"He's fast." Elvis admired. Yami grin faded and was replaced with a serious look.

"Now...it's Game Time." He said. "The rules are simple. The last one standing on the roof is the winner. But since Arelia is with me, the last ones standing."

"Sounds good." Ugly agreed. "Corner them!" We ran and They shot their Yo-Yo's at us and we dodged.

"How long are you two planning to run!?" Ugly asked. I felt something hit me in the back of my knee and I let out a yelp. I fell to the ground...or is it roof? Yami glanced back at me worried but continued running making the Yo-yo hit the roof.

"You!" Ugly shouted attacking Yami with the Yo-Yo. He jumped in the air dodging. Yami was at the end of the roof.

Ugly smiled and said, "This is it. Will it be our Yo-Yo's or falling? Choose."

Yami smiled. "I wonder about that." He said. "This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to put holes in it with a Yo-Yo. I wonder how long this hole-filled roof will hold the weight of you four." Ugly growled.

"You brat! You used the Yo-Yo to make holes!?" He aimed his Yo-Yo and Yami held up his blue one smiling.

"You do not aim Yo-Yo's at people. They should face the ground." He told him.

I watched as Elvis,Ugly, Giant, and orange head fall through the roof. Yami walked over to me and helped me up. Obvious worry detected in his Crimson eyes.

"Are you okay, Arelia?" He asked. I nodded standing.

"Fine...just a hit in the back of the knee is all." I replied. "Nothing serious." I took a deep breath "We should go help Joey." I told him and limped to the hole.

I saw Joey punch Hirotani and fall. I heard footsteps behind me and guessed it was Yami.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled tossing him a pink ribbon. "Catch!" Joey grabbed onto the ribbon as it latched onto a crane. He was swung around and jumped off and onto a ledge.

"Hirotani." He said. "In the end, see my Yo-Yo tech." HE held up his Yellow Yo-Yo. "Walk the dog." He did walk the dog and the Yo-Yo hit Hirotani's fingers sending him falling onto the ground. I smiled.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled and caught the pink ribbon. Joey smiled.

"Ya saved me, Tristan." He said. I blinked when Yami took my hand and got us down to where they where.

He changed back to Yugi. We walked over to Tristan and Joey. One thing I hate about being as pale as a ghost, If you blush or have the slightest tint of red on your face, everyone notices.

"Didn't we say so?" Yugi asked them.

"Joey hasn't changed." I finished.

"Yugi, Arelia..." Tristan trailed off. At school the next day.

"You developed a new Yo-Yo technique!?" Tea asked. Joey nodded.

"Yeah! It's one that I haven't showed anyone yet!" He held up his Yo-Yo.

"I'm so excited!" Miho exclaimed.

"I look forward to seeing it." Yugi told him.

"I have a bad feeling." Tea mumbled.

"Look, special loop! In the sky!" I went to place my hands on my skirt but was too late. Joey was already spinning the Yo-Yo making our skirts fly up. Tristan screamed, Yugi covered his eyes blushing and Joey got a nose bleed.

Miho and Tea screamed and I chased Joey around angrily, holding a chair above my head to beat with him.

"Joey! Get your Brooklyn ass back here!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He shouted running away.

"I'll kill you!"

3 days later.

Miho and Tea dragged me to the store with them.

"I like this one." Miho said. I blinked at the girly stuff surrounding me. I walked around before spotting a blood red short sleeve shirt. and black long sleeve. I walked over to it.

"That's nice." Tristan said. "Miho is the best!" He shouted. "Like a flake of snow on a rock."

Joey scoffed. "How so!?" He asked. Miho put away the pink one and grabbed a white one.

"Perhaps I'll go with this one." She said. Tristan ran up.

"That's also good! It's the best!" He exclaimed. "Like a lovely rose petal fluttering down!"

I took the two shirts off the rack. I looked at them before turning to Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi?" I asked. He looked at me. "Which one should I get?" He smiled.

"Both would suit you, Arelia." He told me. "You should them them both."

I looked at the shirts before smiling. "I suppose..."

Miho grabbed another shirt off the rack. "I suppose I'll have to go with this one."

Tristan tried to come up with another metaphor.

"Don't overdo it!" Joey told him. "Your examples are becoming more random!"

Out of the store.

"We sure bought a lot today." Yugi said. I nodded carrying shopping bags.

"Sure did," I agreed before remembering, "Hey Yugi! Want to go to an amusement park tomorrow? I'll pay since you came with me to the store."

"Really!?" He asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

We began to walk again but Yugi froze and gasped.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" I asked. 'It can't be this one already!' I thought.

"Look over there! It's Duel Monsters!" He told me pointing at a shop.

Yugi began to run to the shop unaware of a limo coming towards him. I rushed towards him crushing him into a hug.

"Look out!" I screamed as we got hit and thrown onto the sidewalk. I got most of the damage.

The limo crashed. Yugi got out of my embrace and looked at me.

"Arelia!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright!?" I nodded but flinched and nearly screamed when I saw a hand hanging out of the door.

In the hospital.

"What am I going to do, Arelia!?" Yugi asked worried. "It's my fault!" I growled. I had a bandage on my cheek from the wreck.

"Yugi! It's not your fault!" I scolded. "I'm the one who got in front of the car and shielded you. If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" The doctor walked in.

"Doctor!" Yugi exclaimed. "Can you save this person? It's my fault this happened.!"

"Save?" The Doctor asked. (No not _The Doctor._ Just a regular Doctor. Don't lie! I know you wearing thinking that!) "There are limits to what I can do. This patient is already dead." I felt the blood rush out of my face. Yugi gasped.

"I can't believe it."

The Doctor looked at us. "No. It wasn't because of the accident. This patient should have died many years ago."

I blinked. 'What happened to it being manga?' I wondered.

"W-What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

"Artificial heart. Artificial lungs." He listed. "And various other Artificial organs. Just how did he live up to this point?"

"So your saying he's a zombie basically?" I asked freaked.

"Looks like he's been protected by a cutting edge science center." The Doctor explained.

The old man opened his eyes. "Yes. I'm like a zombie."

Yugi eyes widened. "I'm sorry!"

I resisted the urge to slap him. 'I already told you Yugi! It's not your god damned fault!" I shouted. "I took the blow and the car hit me not you!" I turned to the old man. "Sorry, for" I did a weird hand motion pointing him. (What Captain Jack does when he points at somebody) "Putting you in the hospital..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "The Doctor is right. I am someone who is already dead." he turned to Yugi. "More importantly, It looks like you both like games." Yugi looked at the deck in his shirt pocket and I looked at the deck in my jeans pocket.

The old man took out a deck.

"You like Duel Monsters also?" Yugi asked.

"Will you be my opponent?" He asked Yugi.

He hesitated. "But..."

Old man sat up. "Don't worry. Games are what I live for." I pulled out a chair and sat down. I watched as they shuffled each others decks. "They are hwat give me energy." Yugi smiled and shuffled.

They gave each others decks back and drew their 5 cards. ""Duel""

Old man put down an 500 attack card. Yugi placed down Mammoth Graveyard. 600 attack. He drew and placed down Dark Scorpion? 800 attack. I watched excited.

Old man layed down Gargoyle, 1000.

End of the duel. Yugi sighed snapping Old Man out of his trance. 'Poor Daimon.' I thought. 'Kaiba must really of been a good kid before he turned snobby.'

"Aw! I lost." Yugi exclaimed. I chuckled but blinked in surprise.

"I can't believe you lost so easily." I said. "You beat everyone."

"When you grow older, you understand people's minds." Old Man told us. "You lost because you're too straightforward in how you play your game."

Yugi laughed nervously placing a hand behind his head. I smiled and took out an orange.

"Want an orange? I'll peel it." I asked.

"I'll peel too." Yugi said.

Just then the door slammed open revealing Kaiba and two body guards. I blinked. 'Is that the hair guy?' I thought confused. 'And what happened to thew other two?'

"Daimon!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said surprised.

Kaiba looked at us. "Yugi! Arelia!" He turned to the guards. "Quickly transport to Kaiba Medical Castle!"

"Yes." We watched as The Hair Guy look alike, only without the unicorn hair, and the other guard, push 'Daimon's' hospital bed out of the room.

"I see." Kaiba said once they left. "So the one's who jumped in front of my car, was you two."

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized holding an orange.

"Looks like we really are connected by the thread of fate." The brunette said. "You can try to cut it, but it cannot be broken." I raised a brow.

'What the hell? Seto's talking complete gibberish!"

"It's the thread that entangles us."

"How do you know that old man, Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"That man taught me the basics of games when I was young." He replied. "Master. You should be honored to have him as your opponent." He said. Yugi blinked twice. Kaiba nodded his head at me and took off. I blinked.

"Okay...that was the weirdest thing I ever saw Kaiba do in my entire life...s" I stated.

At the amusement park the next day.

"Arelia! Let's go over there this time." Yugi said. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a haunted house. Yugi began to drag me over there.

"Wait a second Yugi!" I shouted.

We stopped in front of it.

"Let's go in." He said.

I laughed at the pitiful monsters.

"Dude! These are so fake!" I exclaimed. I screamed as the monster grabbed me and held my arms. It's mouth wide open, ready to eat me. "Y-Yugi!" I shouted.

Yugi stepped forward and was suddenly lifted up. "Arelia!"

I couldn't hear what they were saying and I flinched when the Dinosaur lowered it's mouth closer to my head.

"ARELIA!" Yugi screamed. I was faintly aware of glowing and smiled lightly.

'I really need to stop putting myself in danger.' I thought. 'Or else I might have to face the wrath of an angry Pharaoh.' I thought before fainting.

I woke to see Daimon on the ground. "W-Well done." Daimon told Yami.

"You to." Yami whispered. "It's the first time I've had an opponent with such respect for games." Daimon placed his hand on Yami's.

"Y-you might be able to get it back." He struggled to get out. "Bocchama's lost...kind heart..." He told him with his final breath.

"Kaiba's heart?" Yami asked. I got out of the Dinosaurs arms and walked over bending down next to Daimon and Yami. I placed a flower that I bought from one of the stores in Daimon's hands.

Time skip after Daimon's body was taken away. Yami placed his hand on the bandage I put on my face after the wreck. I blinked.

"I told you to _not _put yourself in danger." He said. "And what do you do? Put yourself in danger."

I shrugged "Couldn't let Yugi get hurt." I said. "I've been through worse."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm not going to lose you! Stop doing such risky things!"

I felt tears in my arms but blinked them away. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Your not going to lose me. I promise." I whispered softly. "I just didn't want him to get hurt. He's my friend. I don't want anyone to get hurt. So stop worrying, Pharaoh." He sighed and kissed me on the forehead. He let go and changed back into Yugi. I blushed a bright red and tried to fight it down.

One thing I hate about being as pale as a ghost, If you blush or have the slightest tint of red on your face, everyone notices.


	9. CapuMon man, Dont drink the water!

"What to do? What to do?" I asked myself. "All I've done here is take Tea's place and being the damsel in distress and get ran over. I _have_ to help this place somehow. And the episodes and chapters are all messed up!" I exclaimed pacing back and forth in my room. I stopped pacing and looked up determinedly. "Right! Time to rebel against this universe!"

At school.

There was a huge blue present on Miho's desk.

"What's this?" Tea asked. I blinked and Miho giggled.

"It's a present!" She exclaimed. "They just arrived."

"W-Wait Miho!" Tristan shouted. "I-it might be a bomb!"

Joey looked at him. "No way."

Miho began to open the present. "Present open!" We gasped, individually, when we saw that there was a gacha box.

"G-Gacha box right?" Tea asked. I blinked.

'CapuMon episode?' I thought confused. 'That was supposed to happen weeks ago!'

Yugi nodded. "Yeah! A capsule monster one!" Joey was confused.

"Capsule Monsters?"

I sighed and began to explain, "Also known as CapuMon. They're popular with elementary kids right now. It's like chess, only with monsters. And inside the capsule lies a monster. You use it like you would a pawn. The one who defeats the opponents monsters wins." I held a finger up. "What's interesting about the game though is, until the game starts, all you know are the levels." Yugi smiled.

"To be honest, I'm really into it too right now!"

Joey snorted. "Dere's no way somethin' like dis would make Miho happy!" He said. "Might as well be a trash can." Miho squealed. We turned to her.

"A closed heart neckless and earrings from Tiffany's!" She exclaimed. "It's all the stuff I wanted!"

"Amazing..." Joey trailed off.

"Miho..." Tristan mumbled.

"Wait a minute Miho." Tea began. "Just who did this? Who sent this to school?"

"Warashibe." I said simply. They looked at me confused. "Yugi's CapuMon buddy and a guy Miho ran into recently."

They gasped but didn't question. Yugi just laughed nervously.

After school.

I followed Yugi as he ran down the alley and turned a corner. He stopped and I skidded to a halt.

"Hey cut it out!" A kid shouted. In fact there were kids in a line.

"What is this?" Another asked angrily. We walked forward towards a man who was probably in his 30's saying out over and over again.

"Got it!" He shouted.

"Warashibe." Yugi said. The guy turned his head.

"Ah, Yugi! And Arelia I'm guessing." He greeted. I nodded.

In the park.

"Was she pleased?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi said.

"I actually thought that regular CapuMon would be better but..." He said as we walked. "Seems your advice was right." He held up a fist determinedly. "This is not the end of my love for Miho Nosaka! The memory of that shocking meeting!" I looked at him weirdly. "Yes, I was working hard to get the new CapuMon...That's when I saw her smile in the window. Just like a CapuMon fairy. No...a Goddess! I couldn't believe that Miho Nosaka was a friend of yours, my CapuMon buddy. I felt so happy."

He continued. "But still...that's proof that she and I are connected in a thread of fate!" He shouted. I sweatdropped.

'That's pretty much what Kaiba said.' I thought.

"Right now I have to get Miho Nosaka before new CapuMon and everything else!" Yugi and I laughed nervously. "And that is not far off. Now my love with Miho Nosaka has only grown. Right, Yugi!?" He asked facing him. Yugi laughed nervously smiling.

"Well..." He said and gazed off in thought. I could practically guess his thoughts.

'Warashibe _is_ an extremist.'

Game shop.

I looked at the door when Miho opened it.

"Hello!" She greeted. I smiled.

"Waz up Miho?" I asked her.

"Oh, Miho." Yugi said.

"Welcome." Grandpa told her.

"Are there any CapuMon left?" She asked.

"CapuMon? Yeah. Why do you ask?" Yugi wondered. I walked over to the cabinet and took out a level one CapuMon. I walked back over and handed it to her.

"Here."

"Thank you."

"But what are you going to do?" Asked Yugi.

"Not much." She replied. "But the face isn't very cute. What's so fun about collecting these?"

Grandpa laughed. "Miho, CapuMon aren't for collection. CapuMon is the epitome of battle." He reached down and took the CapuMon board. "Want to try?" She waved and smiled nervously.

"No...Miho isn't interested in battle." She took a step back. "Later Yugi, Arelia! See you again Ojii-Chan!" She left out the door.

"She's as peppy as always!" Grandpa exclaimed once she left.

Next morning.

"YUGI!" I heard a guy shout.

I opened the door sleepily, his voice waking me from my nap. It was Warashibe. "What do you want?" I asked yawning.

"Where is Yugi?"

I blinked and looked over my shoulder. "Oi Yugi! What's his face is here for you!"

Yugi ran over. "Warashibe!" He exclaimed.

"B-Big trouble! Come right away!" While he was saying this I grabbed my long black coat that Grandpa bought for me.

At the warehouse.

"What is this?" Yugi asked.

"My secret base." Warashibe replied.

"Secret base?" Yugi wondered looking around. I yawned. Warashibe opened the door and walked over to a switch. The lights turned on and Yugi gasped. CapuMon of High levels were everywhere. Levels 4 and even 5.

"That's amazing!" He exclaimed walking forward.

"They're all level 4 and 5 CapuMon." Warashibe told us. "There is not a CapuMon I have not obtained. When I add the Goddess of CapuMon, Miho Nosaka to this room... it will be perfect don't you think?"

Yugi and I laughed. "But Miho isn't a CapuMon!" He said. I nodded.

"Yes that's right. But she already realizes that she's fated to be a CapuMon Goddess." Warashibe told us taking out a letter. "Look at this."

I took the paper and read it aloud. "Thanks for the present. Miho was so touched. I'm studying hard to understand these CapuMon that you are so interested in, Warashibe." Yugi tipped the package and out came the CapuMon I gave Miho.

"The time is ripe!" Warashibe shouted. "Now is the time to pick up the goddess!" I blinked. Yugi gasped confused. "But...for the fated meeting we must set the stage! Like a prince on a white horse. That's why I need your help." Yugi blinked twice. He began to tell us the plan but I tuned them up and looked around for the giant capsule he was going to place Miho in.

I furrowed my eyebrows. 'Is it not in this room?' I thought confused. I snapped out of my thoughts when Yugi let out a great big,

"WHAT!?"

"Well? Wouldn't that be a wonderful production?" Warashibe asked.

"That's no good!" Yugi told him. Warashibe narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Umm...I think you should exchange more letters." Yugi told him uncertain. "To make Miho understand. Anyway, we need to head to school!" We went to take off but Warashibe pulled a lever making a gate close down in front of the exit. I cursed.

"Damn it! I forgot about this part." I exclaimed and Yugi let out a scream.

"You mustn't go." Warashibe said.

"Warashibe! What are you doing!?" Yugi demanded facing him. "If you do that I won't help you anymore!" Warashibe's eyes turned watery.

Yugi frowned confused. "Aren't we CapuMon friends!?" Warashibe whined pounding his fist on the ground like a spoiled brat. "It's only natural to help a friend right!?"

Yugi sighed and I sweatdropped.

Later.

Yugi and I ran in front of Miho.

"You better do as I say!" Yugi told her. Miho blinked confused.

Yugi was wearing a red blanket on his head with holes cut in it. I was wearing a purple one.

"Do as we say!" I say commanded in a gruff voice.

"What are you doing Yugi, Arelia?" She asked. Yugi froze.

"Oh...I'm uh...we're..." He tried to come up with an excuse and I dodged a flying lolipop. It missed and hit Yugi on the head. I flinched.

"Yugi!" I exclaimed.

"You bastards! What are you doing!?" Warashibe demanded. He ran over and pushed us down. I yelped in surprise. He turned to Miho.

"It's safe now." He told her. She blinked in surprise. "What a fated coincidence. It's me, Kirami Warashibe."

Miho gained a weird look on her ace and forced a smile.

"I came for you. Come with me to our world of love!" He said and grabbed her wrist. Miho gasped. "The CapuMon are waiting!"

"Wait! What is this!?" She demanded.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" He exclaimed. "Now..." Miho screamed and hit him with her school bag.

Warashibe covered his head with his free arm. "My Goddess!" She continued hitting him.

"No! No! No!" She shouted. (Favorite part :)

"You also...you also love CapuMon right!?" He asked.

"Miho doesn't know a thing about CapuMon!" She yelled. Miho hit him one more time knocking him to the ground and took off crying.

"Why my baby!?" He shouted. I was checking to see if Yugi was alright. I removed the blanket from his head. We stood up.

Next day at school in the lunch line.

Joey was laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe there's a guy who would use an old trick like pretending to save a girl!"

"That must have been terrible for you two." Tea said. I remembered something.

Yugi shook his head. "More importantly, I'm sorry Miho." He apologized. "We just couldn't refuse. But...Warashibe isn't really that bad of a guy."

"No he is!" Tristan said. "He shouldn't even exchange letters with Miho! No no no!"

"What's wid him?" Joey asked. "Just yesterday he acted like he was dead."

"But the one most at fault is Miho." Tea said. "Anyone would've misunderstood that emotional letter." Miho gasped.

"What? Miho thought we could just be pen pals."

"Yes! Miho isn't at fault! Don't worry." Tristan exclaimed. "I won't let that CapuMon man near you again."

I remembered something and turned to Joey,Tea and Tristan. "Hey guys, what ever you do, do _not_ drink the water that is set on your trays, got it?"

The blinked confused but nodded.

"Thanks! Tristan is so reliable!" Miho exclaimed relieved. Joey and Tea sat down and a cup of water was placed on Tristan's tray. I held back a growl and Tristan looked at the water suspiciously but thanked the lunch man anyway.

IN teh infirmary.

I sighed. 'I told them not to. But do Tea and Joey listen? No.' I thought.

"Your fine." The nurse told us. "You just drank raw water. It's nothing to worry about but... Why just you guys?" She wondered. "The other students are fine."

I held back a scoff. "Probably a jerk who believes we're tangling with fate." I mumbled. Yugi looked at me understanding what I meant.

Walking home from school.

"Yugi, Arelia!" A voice said sharply stopping us. "We turned to see Miho march towards us. "Show me to Warashibe's." I gulped. Miho can be scary when she she wants to. Yugi blinked confused. And we started to make our way to Warashibe's. We slowly made our way to his secret base.

"Alright. Here I go." The purplette said. We nodded. Me and Yugi opened the doors causing Warashibe, who was playing CapuMon by himself, to look at us. He stood up happily.

"My sweet heart!" He exclaimed. "So you've finally come to jump into my arms!?" Miho grew angry.

"Don't joke!" She shouted. "Miho was kind of wrong but... There's no need to do such a terrible thing to Tea and Joey right!?" She demanded pointing at him.

"I even told them not to drink it." I mumbled.

"I heard from Miho." Yugi told him. "Warashibe that's too mean! I can't believe you would do that!"

"I shrugged calmly. "I knew it would happen from the beginning. Why do you think I told them not to drink it?" They ignored me.

Warashibe raised his hand. "It couldn't be helped." He said. "They got in the way of my fate with you." Miho narrowed her eyes.

"There is no fate." She said. "Miho is angry today! Listen! Never do this again!"

"You aren't very honest, my honey.

Skip to where Yami came cause quiet frankly, I'm not rewriting.

I saw glowing in the smoke and smiled, but ended up coughing. The smoke cleared revealing Yami who was holding onto me, who was holding onto and knocked out Miho.

"Warashibe." He said. "This prank has gone on too far." Yami gently placed me on the ground.

"Yu...gi?" He asked confused.

"Game Time." Yami said and I fought back a smile. I placed Miho on the ground, took off my coat, and layed it one her knocked out form.

"Game? Then shall we restart?" Warashibe asked.

Yami crossed his arms sitting down. "No, this is fine."

"Like this? With these disadvantageous monsters?"

"Let's see if they are a disadvantage or not." Yami calmly said. "I will take over for Miho's operation."

Warashibe laughed. "Operation? A beginner like her, there's no way she'd have one."

"At any rate, let's begin. However...the game we begin...will be a Yami no Game." I smiled lightly.

'Been awhile' I thought.

"Then let me start it." Warashibe said and moved a snake forward. He gasped as the monsters came alive. I watched in awe as they attacked destroying each other.  
"Eh? That's interesting!" Warashibe smiled. "But they stuck each other out. Makes no change in my advantage. Go! DinosaurWing!" A gargoyle with wings flew up and scorched Yami's flower monster. "Looks like the levels are too different, Yugi. Now you have only two low level monsters."

Yami smiled. "That's right." He said and moved the castle forward.

"That's no good. My HeadZacker is there." A dinosaur skeleton monster thing moved forward and chomped on the castle monster. I flinched.

"Harsh." I mumbled.

"Too bad ,Yugi. The only monster you have left...is a level two." Warashibe said. "I win."

"Really?" Yami asked making me smirk.

"Not giving up yet?" Warashiba asked.

"Oi! Might wanna take a look at your monsters position on the field ya jerk!" I shouted from my position next to Miho. I could've sworn music was playing the background.

He did so and gasped. "When did this happen!? My monsters are all lined up!"

"And... my last monster,Torido." Yami began. "His level is low, he can't turn easily. And he's not suited for close combat but...he has one secret move. Only usable once, he can defeat even a level five monster. He has a one hit hissatsu attack for seven consecutive spaces. Here I go! Flight of the Gale!"

I watched in amazement as Torido dived straight through Warashibe's monsters. I couldn't help but cheer.

"Woo! Take that jerk!"

"My...monsters!" Warashibe shouted. Yami got up out of his seat and began to walk towards Miho and I.

"Warashibe." He began. "CapuMon isn't just about zealously collecting monsters." I nodded and said wisely,

"It's about how you use the monsters you obtain to win."

"I lost...I did..." He stood up screaming and knocked over the CapuMon board, monsters, and box. And fell onto the floor whining. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Miho Nosaka is mine!" He cried. I watched Yami, who was not 5 feet away, turn to him, a glare on his face.

"The Door of Darkness...has opened." He said and I watched as a capsule engulfed Warashibe.

"It's dark! It's cramped!" He shouted.

"A small punishment. Capumon aren't a collection. It's a battle game. Remember that." Yami said and turned back to us. He looked at me worriedly and knelt down.

"Your not hurt are you?" He asked. I blinked and slowly shook my head, hiding my scraped and semi-bleeding hand behind my back.

"N-no...Miho isn't either." I replied. "Just knocked out is all." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank goodness." He mumbled relieved. I chuckled nervously and he noticed. He saw my hand behind my back and grabbed my arm, causing me to show him my hand. He looked at it and his eyes narrowed.

"It's just a scratch!" I exclaimed seeing the look he gave me. "It's not that big a deal."

I blinked confused when he put his hand in his pants pocket and pull out gauze. Yami grabbed my hand and began to bandage it.

'Where'd he get that?' I thought.

Once he was satisfied he picked up Miho and looked at me. "Let's go." I blinked and nodded.

"S-sure, okay." We walked off.

Next day.

"Thank Goodness." Yugi said relieved. "I'm glad you got better right away."

I nodded.

"It wasn't that big a deal." Tea replied.

"More importantly, I can't believe that Miho fought that CapuMon man for me!" Tristan exclaimed on the verge of tears. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "I feel terrible!"

"Fool!" Joey said. "Don't say CapuMon! Every time ya say dat it makes my stomach hurt. I don't wanna remember it!"

"But the CapuMon man sure did learn his place quickly." Tea said and I chuckled, unconsciously touching my bandaged hand.

"I said stop it!" Joey yelled.

"Everyone!" Shouted Miho running up to us, making us stop walking, "Good Morning!"

"Miho!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Good Morning!" Yugi called. I waved.

"hey, hey! Miho got this great CapuMon and-" She got cut off when she fell knocking CapuMon capsules out of her bag.

We flinched and winced. Miho laughed sheepishly.


	10. Impersonator and the invitation

"Today..." I tuned the teacher out and yawned. But snapped to attention when he said transfer and student.

'Bakura!' I thought in alarm. 'I wondered when he would show up!'

In front of the class stood an attractive white haired boy with warm brown eyes, and pale skin.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Pleased to meet you." He said. Yugi blinked.

"It's him..." I heard Yugi mumble. Miho stared at Ryou.

"No way...why?"

After class.

I watched in disgust as girls crowded around him.

"Aw..." Joey groaned. "Lucky...even wid dat weird hair style."

"Your one to talk." Tristan said. I watched as Ryou stood up and walked over. I blinked.

"Umm." He began.

"Thanks for before." Miho thanked. He looked at Miho confused. "It's me from before!"

"Umm. Sorry. Did we meet before?" He asked with a slight British accent. Miho looked shocked.

"You don't remember!?" She shouted. I laughed.

"No fair Miho." One of the girls scolded.

"Don't sneak a move in!" Another shouted. Miho tried to wave them off.

"No that's not it!"

"Yugi..." Ryou said and Yugi faced him. "Your...pendant there. It has an interesting shape." Yugi smiled and I watched the scene before me.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." He explained. "It was found in an Egyptian grave." Ryou blinked and reached out his hand.

"Can I touch it?" He asked and grabbed the puzzle. I watched as it glowed and furrowed my brows in worry when Ryou looked like he was in pain.

'I hope Bakura isn't being to mean to him.' I thought worried.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked him.

"No...it's nothing...I'm fine." Ryou dismissed.

On the way home.

"Yugi's and Arelia's home is a game store?" Ryou said surprised.

"Bakura, do you like games?" Yugi asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I love them! Especially board games."

"The Fundamentals!" Yugi exclaimed. Miho walked up next to Ryou.

"Then let's play a game to celebrate our acquaintance!" She suggested.

"Game? Where at?" Tea asked her. I blinked bored.

"The Game Center." Miho replied. "A new one opened up past the train station!"

"Ah! Your right! I haven't been there yet."

"Right? Let's go Bakura!" Miho exclaimed.

"Okay, sounds good." He answered.

"Then it's decided." I said hands in my pockets.

"Miho...just what does she see in him?" I heard Tristan grumble.

"Well, why not?" Joey asked him. "Bakura isn't dat bad a guy. He might be a good friend."

I slowed down and walked between Joey and Tristan. "Besides, didn't you see how the girls were all crowding round him?" I asked them. "He is attractive. So why wouldn't she?"

I didn't notice Yugi's puzzle glow. Tristan looked at me.

"Don't tell me you fallen fro him to!" He complained. I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"No, he's not my type. Besides I like someone else."

They sighed in relief and the puzzle stopped glowing. I never noticed.

At the game place.

I dashed to the fighting game before Yugi could get a chance. Cause of the episode where he gets beat up and puzzle stolen, it wouldn't happen.

"Looks like it's here too." Joey said narrowing his eyes. Yugi blinked and I pointed to a screen.

"Look. On the highscore list. The name KAI." Yugi did so.

"KAI?" He read confused.

"Not just here." Joey continued. "Puzzle games, fighter games. All the number one spots have this KAI guy." Yugi smiled and looked at him.

"Such an amazing person exists!?"

"The games here and all the nation's game centers are connected on-line." I told him beating the crap out of the person I was fighting against. "IN other words KAI, is someone who is reigning on all games in Japan." I judo kicked the guy and knocked out all his health. WINNER flashed across my screen.

"I wonder what kind of person he is." Yugi said.

"What are you three so excited about?" Tea demanded crossing her arms.

"We came here to welcome Bakura right?" Miho asked us. We gulped. Yugi laughed nervously.

"Ah...that's right, sorry."

"D one!" Tristan said playing a game. Miho walked over.

"Not Tristan to!" She exclaimed.

"At any rate, let's rewrite all of KAI's records with Bakura!" Joey suggested. I heard kids laughing but tuned everyone out, completely absorbed in the game. My character jumped in the air dodging the guys kick and fell to the ground drop kicking the opponent's character.

I blinked when I heard Mokuba.

"Kaiba? Dat guy has a little brother?" Joey exclaimed.

"Those brothers have won all kinds of games!" One of the boys said.

"Bye!" The boy in hat said and they ran off.

"Eh! Bakura,your good at this game!" I heard Tea exclaim. I got up and walked over to where Miho, Ryou, and Tea were.

"Wow!" Miho exclaimed. They were at a crane machine. "Get the next one for Miho!"

Tristan walked up. "Miho! Leave this to me!"

"Shall we go too, Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah!" They walked over.

I laughed when Joey lost to Yugi epically at the fighting game.

"You suck at this Joey!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm not losing in a real fight though!" He yelled at me. Miho smiled giggling.

"Surprisingly, Miho likes this game." She said. Yugi looked at her.

"Then. do you want to try?" He asked.

She nodded. Joey grinned evilly.

"Then dis time I'm not losin'!"

I cracked up when Joey lost again, and to Miho no less!

"By God Joey!" I laughed. "You fail miserably!"

"I won!"

Miho ran over to a racing game. "Hey! Let's do that next!"

I blinked and sweatdropped. 'That could've been taken in multiple ways."

We all got in positions but Miho and Tea stayed and cheered.

"You guys are gonna lose!" I exclaimed.

"Start!" Yugi said. We all took off but one car stayed behind.

"I got left behind!" Joey shouted.

I was grinning like a maniac as my black car was in the lead. Joey's car was hit by a limo and voice rang out. I recognized it immediately.

"Pretty lousy. You won't get on the rankings!"

I gasped. "Mokuba!"

Yugi blinked. "That voice, it's coming from the game!"

The window rolled down revealing, that it was indeed, black haired Mokuba.

"That would never reach my highscore!"

"Highscore?" Tristan repeated but seemed to realize something. "No way! Then he's...!"

"Let me show you a more fun game!" Mokuba then took out a bomb and threw it. Making it Game over.

"What is that?' Tea asked.

"Kaiba Corporation." Yugi read and Seto appeared on the screen.

"Yugi. this time we will settle things." He said and Yugi gasped.

"Kaiba!"

"Kaiba?" Bakura repeated. I stood up

"No we will not participate in Death-T so stick your rule screwing ego somewhere else!" I shouted.

Kaiba glared at me and continued.

"Yugi, come to KaibaLand." The screen changed to show a building.

"KaibaLand?" Yugi asked.

"If you want to duel Yugi then you should come here!" Tea told him.

"Besides, you have no choice." He looked at me smirking. "You have to come. Hey, Mokuba."

Mokuba appeared.

"So he _is_ Kaiba's little bro!" Joey exclaimed.

"He looks like an elementary schooler!" Tea said.

"That boy got all the highscores!?" Yugi said.

Mokuba laughed and pointed his thumb at something. "Hey Yugi, Arelia, look at this."

My eyes widened in horror when I saw Grandpa tied up on the screen and...Viros...standing next to him. I shot up.

"What the hell! How'd you get here!?" Viros smiled cruelly at me.

"I was born here of course little brat." He sneered. "I couldn't just leave my precious daughter here all alone now could I? There are many things about our blood line you don't know, but back to the point."

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"He's just an old man." Viros continued. "But is perfect bait for a certain few to come to KaibaLand. Wouldn't you agree?" I growled, fury in my dark brown eyes.

"If you want the old man back. Yugi, you will have to duel me. And we have various games that you have to win before reaching me." Kaiba explained. :If you lose along the way you have to immediately retire. And the old man will have to face a punishment game." He smiled cruelly at me.

"But if you lose... Viros will come up with your punishment game." He told me. Viros chuckled evilly and Mokuba laughed jumping up and down.

"Punishment game! Punishment game! Punishment game!"

"Grandpa has nothing to do with this!" Yugi shouted. "Why are you doing this Kaiba!?"

"Because I cannot forget all the humiliation you have dealt me." Yugi blinked at the answer. "If your not confident then have all those guys back you up. If you lose, they face a punishment game with you."

"If you lose, your facing a punishment game too, right!?" Joey asked.

"In the unlikely chance that happens, that won't occur." He replied. "If you win you get a prize." Mokuba appeared on the screen.

"But big brother won't need to appear." He said. "Because you won't beat me."

I stifled a laugh and began to whistle innocently.

Viros reappeared. "We'll be waiting at KaibaLand tomorrow at 8. Don't be late, my sweet gold." They disappeared and the screen flashed GAME OVER.

I was shaking after that uncontrollably and clenched my fists.

"Th-that Ba-Bastard!" I screamed breaking the silence.

"Why...?" Yugi asked no one. I glanced at the puzzle when it glowed. Bakura gasped in pain. Miho ran over to him.

"What's wrong Bakura?" She asked worriedly. He placed his hand on the wheel.

"I'm...I'm fine." He told her and got up. "If I go home and rest..."

Miho placed her hands on his shoulders. "Bakura, Miho will walk you home."

Tristan hurriedly got up. "Miho! I will come too!" He looked back at us. Tea stood and walked over.

"Me too."

"Joey!" Tristan said.

He nodded. "Yeah leave this to us."

"Are you okay, Bakura?" I heard Miho ask.

"That...that..." I struggled trying to come up with a word to describe my father. "That...bitch!"

"Grandpa..."Yugi mumbled. Joey looked at us. "Why is Kaiba doing this?"

"Yugi...Arelia..." Joey said.

"Why? Why does Kaiba hate me...and who is Viros?" He asked. "Could it be related to my recent lapses in memory?"

I froze and forced myself to look at him. Joey walked over to us.

"At any rate, all we need ta do is beat Kaiba at a game." He said. "we'll win and get your Grandfather back."

"But Kaiba is really strong." Yugi told him. "He's not easy to beat."

"Why are you showing weakness before trying!?" Joey demanded.

"But if I lose, Grandpa will suffer!" Yugi shot back.

"If you don't go and win Grandpa will remain there, you idiot!" I shouted. They looked at me shocked. "I might not understand your worries, but you won't be going alone! Even...even if Father is there I'm going with you!"

Joey nodded. "Me too."

"No!" Yugi immediately yelled. Joey looked taken aback. "Umm...Joey...your bad at games." He explained.

Joey picked him up by the collar. "Yugi!" I broke the two apart.

"Stop it! Fighting is getting anyone anywhere!" I watched as Yugi walked away when Joey put him down.

"Just leave him be ya nimrod." I said. He looked after him.

"That's right. If he weren't I'd knock him out." Joey told me. I looked at Yugi and had flashbacks of when Yami saved me.

_"This lighter... you can have it back." Yami said. "I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol. I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away. "Let's go, Arelia."  
_

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." Yami said and I began to untie my blindfold. When it was off I saw Yami facing Jirou, the eye on his forehead glowing. "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game." _

_Jirou took out his cigar and grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. "You brat! How dare you feed me that shit!" _

_"The Door of Darkness opens." I watched in awe as the eye on his forehead grew and Jirou shot the gun, causing him to catch on fire. He screamed. _

_"Someone! Someone..! Hurry! This fire! Please put it out!"_

_Flash  
_

_"All your prediction's are fake!" He exclaimed. "The fire and the light in the gym, You did it all and that's all there is to it." He stood up. "And all just so you could pretend to have superpowers."_

_"What could you mean?" Kokurano asked._

_"If you want to play dumb, fine. Kokurano, It's game time." My eyes began to close when he said that and I fought to keep them open.  
_

_'Must stay awake...' I thought before everything went black._

_I woke feeling like I was flying. I saw a shadow of a man with spiked hair. 'Why am I the one who's being saved?' I thought tired. I noticed the cut on his hand and mentally gasped._

_"Your...hurt..." I mumbled, causing him to look at me. "Hand...injured...need...medical..." I blacked out._

_Flash_

_I looked out the window at Yami and watched as he looked from his clock to the Ferris Wheel and back. He gasped in realization._

_"A Flower Clock!" He exclaimed and turned to the green guy. "Does this amusement park have any Flower Clocks?" He asked._

_"I-In the plaza past the Ferris Wheel." He told him._

_"The Flower's colors!" Yami said. "What's the color of the flower for three?" I was surprised by the amount of urgency that was in his voice._

_"I can't remember that from off the top of my head!"_

_"How much time does it take to reach the plaza?"_

_"If you run it'd take two minutes." He replied. Yami looked around for a few seconds and his gaze stopped on a ride. Yami pointed to it,_

_ "That's it!" He yelled. "Put me on that!" And ran off towards the ride. I watched them take off after Yami. I gulped and leaned back. I sat up suddenly as a streak of gold hit 13. I faintly heard,_

_"The door to darkness...has opened." A guy jumped out of 13 screaming,_

_"Save me!" And landed in a purple building._

End flashbacks.

'Wish I could tell him about Yami.' I thought.

"Hey, Yugi-" Joey cut me off.

"Go and win! Don't waste ya time thinkin' pal!"

I blinked. 'Was I wrong about the timing?' I thought.

"Let's go get something to drink." Joey said. I nodded.

"Yugi! What do you want!?" He asked.

"I don't want anything." Was his answer. I sighed.

"You like Cola right?" He asked. "Wait right there." We walked to the soda machines.

"I understand his worries but what can he do, showing weakness now?" Joey asked me taking a drink of his soda.

"There is pressure from having to face Kaiba alone, you know." I told him grabbing a Mountain Dew. I eyed it wearily.

"But I said I was going and...why are you looking at the soda like you never seen it before?" He asked. I blinked at him.

"Uhh...oh! I uh...no reason." I mumbled opening it and taking a sip.

'Not my fault I never had Soda before.' I thought. 'Try being locked up in your room for most of your life.'

"Yugi doesn't want ta be a burden." I told him. "If we lose we face a punishment game."

"That's what a loner would do." Joey told me. I took offense at that.

"I was loner for most of my life!" I exclaimed. "So I understand what loners are like. And Yugi is that kind of guy." I looked down in thought. "But I believe...in him, and the Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh?" Joey questioned. "Eh, nevermind. Hey-"

My eyes widened. "Oh shit! Yugi!" I dashed to where Yugi was to see a guy punch him.

"Arelia!" I heard Joey shout.

I was furious. "Die you bitch!" I shouted running at the Dragon 1 impersonator and friggin drop kick him. "No one hurts my friends!" I aimed a kick to his head but was punched in the stomach. IO let out a yelp but got back up and kicked him in the nuts. He screamed and I smiled.

"Ha. Take that ya jerk." I got a punch in the face making me fall to the ground.

"Try laughing again! Not so victorious now huh!?" He asked laughing. He kicked Yugi in the stomach making him lie on his back.

"Yu...gi..." I mumbled coughing.

"Oh? What an interesting pendant." He said and grabbed it. "I'll take this as payment for your real fight lesson." I growled and forced myself to stand.

"Leave Yugi and the Pharaoh alone!" I screamed and delivered a right hook to his face. He dropped the puzzle and I caught it by the rope before it hit the ground. I sighed in relief.

'Thank Ra.' I thought. I screamed when I was thrown against a wall. The impersonator ripped the puzzle away from my grasp and walked away.

"Give that back!" Yugi yelled. The impersonator kungfu kicked him into the wall.

"Relieving stress through a real fight is a refreshing!" He exclaimed laughing. Joey ran over.

"Yugi! Arelia!" He shouted. "What happened!?"

"That... Bastard...took Yami..." I struggled.

He raised a brow. "Yami?" He asked and noticed Yugi's puzzle was gone. "I'll get your puzzle back Yug!" He told him and took off after the impersonator.

Later.

I watched as Joey handed Yugi his puzzle. I sighed in relief.

"My puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed and took it.

"Tomorrow I'm going with you." Joey told him with finality.

"But..." Yugi began.

"I'm not scared of some punishment game!" Joey said. I blinked. "We're buds right?" Yugi smiled.

"Thanks."

"By the way ,Joey." I began looking at them. "What'll you do about your game weakness?"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I'll handle it somehow!" I smiled.

'Just like in the anime.' I thought.

At the game shop. Night Time.

I was positive music was playing in the background and I had another, bandage on my right cheek from where the guy punched me in the face.

I eavesdropped on Yugi.

"Grandpa," I heard him mumble through the door. "The Millennium Puzzle has given me friends, right?" He asked. "And this puzzle has given me power. Tomorrow I'll definitely save you. With my friends." I looked at the ground sadly.

Next day.

"Did you sleep properly last night?" Joey asked.

"Yup!" Yugi replied.

"Sure did." I said. "You?"

"Me. I slept fine. You don't seem scared anymore Yugi."

"of course!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'm not alone anymore after all!"

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Joey told him as we walked.

"No one will stop us!" I exclaimed. "Let's save Grandpa and humiliate Kaiba!"

"Yeah!"" Yugi agreed.

"Good Morning!" Tea greeted coming up.

"Tea!?" Yugi asked.

"Let's do our best!"

"Do our best?" Yugi asked. "Tea don't tell me?"

"Yep. I'm going with you too!" She said. "You need someone to cheer don't you?"

"Okay..."

"Wait! Wait!" Shouted Tristan running up. "The manly Tristan Taylor is here!"

I laughed. "Please! I"m manlier than you! And I'm a girl!"

"Hey! I am to manly! Expect a lot!"

"Your coming too?" Joey asked him.

"As a beautification member, I can't overlook Kaiba's dirty ways, right?" He asked us.

Miho came up. "Everyone, do your best."

"M-Miho too?" Tristan stuttered. I sighed but laughed.

"Miho is going to cheer!" She exclaimed.

"Everyone, thank you." Yugi thanked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, no need to thank us." I told him. "We're your friends."

Joey nodded. "You can thank us after we beat Kaiba." I chuckled and removed my hand.

"not exactly what I meant but...well said." I said. "Let's go!"

We got on the boat and on the way to KaibaLAnd,

"I'm coming, Grandpa." Yugi said.

I looked at the building and shouted,

"Viros! Kaiba! We're coming for you! So watch your back!" I screamed.


	11. Death-T Shooters, Machines, and block!

The kids in front of us took off towards the tower.

"Grandpa...where are you?" Yugi asked looking around.

"Too many people!" I complained and Joey walked over.

"Kaiba, dat Bastard!" He exclaimed. "He's da one who challenged us to dis duel. So, where is he?"

"What'll we do...?" Yugi asked and looked down. "Grandpa..."

"Is everyone going to the game tower?" Miho wondered.

"Then we should go over there for now." Tristan suggested. I blinked and Yugi nodded.

"Yeah! Let's go see!"

At the game tower.

Miho ran up to the ledge, Tristan calmly walking next to her.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

"This is the game tower?" Tristan asked. Yugi ran up.

"He said if we win the game, he'd return Grandpa." He told us. "What should I do, Kaiba?"

Joey, Tea and I walked up.

"Please, come this way." A guard said. I blinked and we all looked at him.

'What happened to his hair!?' I thought shocked. 'His hair is missing! That poor unicorn hair is gone...'

"Master Kaiba, is waiting." He said.

Joey raised a fist. "What do ya mean he's waitin'!?" He demanded. "Show us da way already! Don't just summon us!"

"What about Grandpa!?" Yugi asked the missing Hair Guy. I nodded.

"And what does Viros have to do with all this!?"

"Please get on this elevator." The missing Hair Guy said, motioning to an open elevator.

We did so and the elevator went up.

During the ride I put my two-toned hair in a low ponytail.

We stood quietly until it stopped and the doors opened, revealing Kaiba and Grandpa having a duel.

"What is this place?" Tea asked. Yugi started to run forward,

"Grandpa!" He shouted but two guards held him back. He noticed what the two were doing, "Grandpa and Kaiba are...!"

(Forgive that sentence it sounded weird.)

"Dueling." I said and watched as Grandpa drew a card and smiled. He said something, but couldn't necessarily hear what. He showed him the card he drew, Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba said something and also layed down a Blue-Eyes, then another, and another. Grandpa fell out of his chair shocked and shouted something.

More than likely, 'Why do you have three blue eyes!?'

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. I watched with worry, wishing I could stop the punishment game. "Watch out Grandpa!"

We pushed the guards out of the way and ran forward.'

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Stop it!" Yugi screamed. Kaiba laughed, suddenly on a TV screen.

"Don't worry Yugi, Arelia." He told us.

I clenched my fists in fury.

"What are you doing!?" Joey demanded. I watched as the three Blue-Eyes opened their jaws revealing fangs and move closer to Grandpa as if going to eat him. They disappeared. I blinked confused.

"Wha?" I mumbled before running over to Grandpa with Yugi. I knelt down next to him and helped him sit up.

"It's virtual reality." Kaiba explained. "The old man just received to much of a shock."

"Y-you came." Grandpa struggled out.

"Of course." Yugi told him. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Are you okay!?" Tea asked him worried. Grandpa gasped shaking and looked at us.

"Y-Yugi...A-Arelia...I wanted to save you two..." He said. "But I wasn't able too...I-I'm sorry..." He flinched in pain.

"Grandpa..." I whispered. Grandpa took out his deck and handed it to Yugi.

"Y-Yuugi...here." Yugi looked at it confused but took it.

"But this is...Grandpa's precious...," Yugi said in realization.

"Kaiba is a fearsome man...but Viros is worse..." Grandpa told us. My eyes glazed over a bit.

"I know..." I mumbled.

Grandpa flinched again and opened only one of his eyes this time. "Kaiba is ruthless in games... Be careful..." He said. "My soul is in these cards." He gasped. "If you have it I'm sure it'll give you power."

"Grandpa..." Yugi trailed off.

"Don't worry, Gramps!" Joey told Grandpa.

"It's okay." Tristan assured. "We're with him after all."

"Leave it to us." Joey said kindly.

"Yugi isn't losing!" Tea said. "I'm sure of it!" Miho nodded smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Yugi _will_ win. Don't worry Grandpa." You could tell I meant it. "I'll make sure of it."

"You guys..." Yugi trailed off.

"I see." Grandpa said. We turned to him confused. "I see. Yugi...right now, I'm sure you will win. Behind you are your friends. Friends that you have a deep bond with." Yugi held up Grandpa's deck.

"Grandpa, I'm going to win."

"Yes, using everyone and the unifying power of those cards." Tea suddenly held out a marker. I blinked confused.

"Okay everyone hold out your hands." She said. We did so and drew on each of our hands, showing a smiley face. I sweatdropped.

'I thought we were in the Japanese anime?' I thought.

"What gives Tea?" Joey asked. I nodded a bit creeped. She held up her marked hand.

"It's a symbol of our friendship." She said. "When Yugi faces Kaiba, no matter how tough is gets, he'll know he's not alone. We're all right there with him!"

"The emotional exchange is over." Kaiba said appearing on the screen again. "Return the old man and let the games begin." A hole opened beneath Grandpa and he screamed.

""Grandpa!"" Yugi and I screamed. (Skip, got deleted again.)

All in all I have to say is that about a little over a thousand people where surrounding us.

I bit my tongue in order to stop my self from screaming in surprise.

"Thank you for waiting." The intercom lady said. "Now KaibaLand's opening memorial event, Battle Game Death-T, begins. The challengers are those six boys and girls. They will challenge the games and try to reach the top tower."

More cheering from the people in the stands.

"Now, the elevator to Death-T, open!" Intercom lady ordered. I was hearing music again! I watched as the doors opened, smoke billowing out of them.

"We're on stage." Tristan observed. Joey scoffed.

"Way to set us up." He said and lifted a fist. "Alright! Let's go Yugi!"

I nodded. "We're going to save Grandpa." I told him. "No matter what the challenge we shall prevail!"

"Game start!" Joey shouted and we took off to the elevator.

In the elevator, everyone turned to me. I fidgeted nervously.

"What are we up against, Arelia?" Joey asked.

"Umm...if we _are_ following the anime then, we will be going up against a killer machine and 3 people with guns. Not real ones though." I told them. "Then we'll be facing a block challenge thingy, then there's Mokuba with his CapuMon and last is Kaiba."

They nodded nervously and we kept silent for the rest of the elevator ride. Yugi stumbled and let out a yelp as the elevator stopped.

"We've arrived." Tristan stated.

"Death-T one." Tea read.

"The entrance to the first game." Joey told us.

The floor moved forward as we talked and the doors opened, leaving us in a pitch black room.

"It's pitch black!" Miho exclaimed. An alarm began to beep over and over. Yugi gasped.

"Gun peoples!" I yelled as the ground started shaking. Miho and Tea hugged each other in fear.

"Emergency! Emergency!" A robotic voice said. "The space station is under attack by enemy scouts. It's being Emergency!" It repeated the sentence. "You are the only ones who can save it. Put on the cyber vest and defeat the enemy using laser guns." We did so. I was messing with my gun out of boredom.

"This looks pretty good on me." Tristan said.

"This is a shooting game often seen in amusement parks." Joey told us. I stooped toying with my gun and watched as Tea forced the cyber vest on Miho.

"Miho too?" She complained.

"Of course!" Tea said.

"I just came to cheer."

"Are you ready?" Kaiba asked us appearing on screen. I pointed my gun at his face and shot. He looked at me glaring. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Kaiba!" Joey shouted..

"Right now you are fighting on the shooting field. Not my face." I laughed at that sentence.

"Shooting games are my extra-special specialty!" Joey exclaimed.

"The rules are simple. Hit the censor on the enemy's cyber vest with the laser gun." Kaiba/Seto continued. "Once hit that persons game is over. You five are facing three enemies."

When he said that everyone glanced at me and back to Kaiba. I fidgeted.

"Just three?" Tristan asked playing dumb.

"But don't let your guard down. These three are army pros." I smiled and twirled my gun.

"The tougher they are, the harder they fall!"

"Red," A guy with orange hair appeared on the screen. "Blue," A blonde girl appeared appeared, "Black," A black guy appeared on the screen.

"Isn't that racist?" I asked him.

"Former army pros?" Tea asked. Kaiba smiled.

"Let's see how long you last against pros. Gate open!"

We entered through the gate and into the shooting field. I made sure to keep my breathing calm and quiet.

Joey and Tristan check both sides of the walls to see if the enemy was coming. They looked away.

"hey! How long are we going to stay here!?" Joey asked.

"Fool! If we move clumsily we'll lose!" Tristan scolded. I saw Miho on the ground about ready to pass out. "We have to wait fro enemy movement!"

"I agree with Tristan's plan." Yugi said. "Like this, the enemy will come our way."

"But they're pros." Tea complained. "Can we win?"

I rolled my eyes. "No der, friendship girl. Course we win."

She glared before looking at her gun.

"Miho doesn't really like this." Miho said and yawned.

"This is irritating! This slow strategy!" Joey complained. "A man should be charging in!" He said and began to climb the wall. I sighed.

"Fool!" Tristan insulted.

"Joey!" Yugi whispered shout.

"Idiot." I muttered.

"I can't put up with it anymore! Let's go!" He shouted. I heard him scream and we all ran out to Joey.

"Joey!" I shouted.

"Are you okay!?" Tea asked.

"He's lost consciousness!" Yugi exclaimed.

"The censors destroyed!" Tristan observed.

"Kaiba that Bastard!" I yelled.

"This is no game!" Tea exclaimed.

"These are not normal game guns." Tristan said. "You can get hurt if it hits you!"

"Oh no! For real!?" Tea asked. Tristan looked out again.

"Dammit. Where are they?" He asked frustrated. "I can't catch their presence at all!"

"This isn't funny!" Tea exclaimed. "If the guns knock out Joey, then it's all over if I get hit!"

"No movement." Yugi observed. "I don't sense anything at all."

Tristan looked at us. "For now, if they find us, we lose."

A gun was pointed in his face. "That's right boy."

Red was behind me and Yugi, Blue was on the wall above Tea and Black had a gun in Tristan's face.

"No way! When did they...?" Tea trailed off shocked.

"I didn't even sense anything at all!" Yugi exclaimed and I groaned. 'Damn Karma.'

"Of course not! Like we'd let amateurs like you detect us." Red said.

"You guys could use some training to hide your presence. That nervousness is completely unsightly." Blue said and pointed at me. " She however did a better job."

"An amateur is just an amateur after all." Black said. "I wanted to play more but too bad!" Tristan hi the gun away making Black shoot.

"Run!" Tristan yelled. Red,Blue and Black began to shoot at us. I took off and flinched as a laser hit the shoulder part of the vest.

I hid behind a wall but looked too see who yawned. "Miho fell asleep." Miho mumbled. I chuckled.

"Hiding your presence by sleeping," Black said. "Your quite good, girl."

I blinked but ducked as Miho screamed and began to shoot rapidly.

"Don't kill us to Miho!" I screamed. She stopped when she heard my voice.

"Arelia?"

"That was amazing Miho!" Tea exclaimed.

"what? What is it?" Miho asked us. We ran out towards her.

"Way to go, Miho!" Yugi told her. I nodded.

'I forgot about that part.' I thought.

"Your amazing for beating pros!" Tristan admired. Miho looked at him.

"Miho just felt a bit sleepy." She explained. She stood up nd we made our way over to an unconscious Joey.

"Joey..." Yugi said. "Wake up! We won!"

Joey opened his eyes. "Yugi..."

"Thank goodness! Your okay, right!?"

Later out of the shooting field and cyber vests.

"Alright!" Joey said. "Let's keep going on this wave!" The doors behind us clsed and we were on our way to the next level.

"Your one to say." Tristan told him smiling. Joey frowned and looked at him.

"What!?"

"You were the first one to fall." He replied.

Miho tried to prevent a fight. "Come now. At least we cleared it."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed. "Let's keep going on this wave." The elevator moved upward.

"What's the next stage Arelia?" Tea asked me. I sweatdropped.

"I believe it's the killer machine." Yugi took out his deck.

"Grandpa." He mumbled. "Just wait. I'm definitely going to save you." The elevator stopped and Kaiba appeared on the screen.

"And now to guide you onto the next stage." He said.

"We'll win the next game right guys?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Your pretty easy going for winning just one game." Kaiba/Seto observed. Joey smiled.

"We were always this easy going!" HE exclaimed.

"How very reliable sounding."

"But how long will that ease continue?" Mokuba wondered.

'To borrow a phrase from Little Kuriboh' I thought.

"Shut up Mokuba." I said. He looked at me shocked and surprised.

"Death-T two. Open!" The screen disappeared.

"The second round." Joey told us. "Let's go with pep!"

"Sorry but I will never be a prep." I said as we went forward and the gate opening.

"What is this?" Yugi asked. I gulped.

"Killer Machine Blood." I said.

"Everyone but Yugi pull on a lever." Kaiba's voice on the intercom said.

"Alright! Let's pull the levers!" Joey shouted. I sighed but we did so.

"Then what should I do?" Yugi asked.

"Heavy!" Miho complained.

"Hang in there Miho!" Tristan encouraged.

"Miho are you okay!?" Yugi asked her.

"I'm fine!" She replied struggling. Miho pulled the lever down the rest of the way and the room lit up.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"What is this!?" Tristan demanded. Yugi nearly fell as the floor slit open.

"That was close.." He said. I looked at him worried. "I thought I was going to fall!"

"Yugi!" I exclaimed. "Are you okay!?"

"Careful! Somethings there!" Miho told him.

"Somethings there?" He asked and looked behind him. "Is that the killer machine?"

"Yeah! Remember Yugi! Blood and the numbers! Their important!" I shouted.

The machine started to move this way.

"It's huge!"

"Killer Robot!"

"It's coming this way!" Yugi exclaimed.

Miho trembled. "no. I'm scared." She said letting the lever go a bit. The killer machine went faster.

"If you let go of the lever it speeds up to kill you guys." Kaiba explained. Miho pulled the lever back down.

"No!"

"If you want to prolong your life, you better not let go of the lever." He said.

"But if we don't let go we'll become pancakes!" Tea shouted.

"That's right." Kaiba said.

"You Bastard!" Joey yelled. "How is this a game!?"

"Of course it's a game." He defended. "This robot is smeared with blood. A mad machine. It's name is Blood. In other words, 'Blood'. To stop him let go of one of these five levers. You decide that Yugi."

"Kaiba." Yugi said shocked.

"Oh right, let me tell you one thing. Blood doesn't like it when people get his name wrong." He continued. "That's all. If you want to save your friends, think it over, Yugi."

"Dammit!" Joey cursed.

"What a game!" Tea exclaimed. I kept quiet.

'Five levers. That means Tea might not have the correct lever. Meaning if I tell her to let go, Blood might speed up and crush us. But I could also be right and that she does have the right lever, we would be saved.' I thought. I glanced at the machine, it was getting closer. 'Why do I have to be the one with the knowledge?'

"What a moment! I'm thinking about it now!" Yugi told Joey. I saw Yugi glance at our numbers.

Joey had 10. I had 11. Tristan 00. Miho 01. Tea 19. I blinked in surprise.

'9 isn't on his name.' I thought confused.

"I can't think! I'm to panicked!" Yugi shouted. If I could I would've smack him on the head.

"Yes you can! You solved the Millennium Puzzle didn't you!?" I yelled at him. "Think! Blood! The numbers! Glance at the robots name and how it's spelled!"

"Yugi! Don't panic! We put our lives in your hands!" Joey encouraged.

"Yeah, Yugi! Everyone's together!" Tristan agreed.

"It's okay. Miho is working hard too."

"You guys.." Yugi said grateful.

"we're friends right!?" Joey asked him. The machine was closer now.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah! We're friends!" He ttok out Grandpa's deck and looked at it in thought.

"Pharaoh!' I thought worried. 'Please help him!'

The machine looked like it was going to crush Yugi any second now. I held my breathe.

"I know! Arelia! Let go of the lever! It's number 11!" I was surprised that he said my name and let go from shock.

Blood stopped only a foot away from Yugi.

"It...stopped." I mumbled shocked. "I can't believe...my lever...stopped..."

Everyone else let go.

"We did it Yugi!" Joey shouted.

"Beat it!? We won!" Yugi exclaimed,.

"Good job Yugi!"

"How did you know?" Tristan asked.

"That's amazing!" Miho admired.

"I was thinking too much about the name blood." Yugi started to explain. "But what was important was the shape. As Arelia said. Blood is spelled B-L-O-O-D. If the word was split up it could be made out of 1's and 0's. This robot has one L too many. The hint was that he hates it when his name is mistaken. So I knew it was Arelia's number 11."

I sighed in relief but was still a bit stunned. "Good job Yugi."

"Way too go!"

"Wow!"

"Sorry for taking so long." Yugi apologized.

"Death-T two is another victory for us!" Joey exclaimed. A screen appeared.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled.

"Congratulations. You cleared it somehow." He told us. "To continue, Death-T three!"

"Eh! Already!?" Miho exclaimed.

"You jerk! Let us rest a bit more!" Joey shouted.

"Game start!" He said and the floor beneath us went up knocking Yugi, and I, too the ground.

'Curse my small height. And light weight.' I thought grudgingly and we screamed.

We arrived on a checkered floor in a big room. And by big room I mean absolutely humongous!

"Where are we?" Tea asked.

"What?" Tristan asked. I noticed a block make it's way down.

"MOVE!" I screamed. We cleared that area before we became block-cakes.

"What a shock!" Yugi exclaimed. We stepped back as another fell and another. I jumped out of the way as a block landed in front of me. Joey dodged and and ran. Yugi let out a short scream and moved before getting squashed. Tea gasped and jumped out of the way. Miho took a step back and Tristan ran for his life.

Yugi and I ended up nearly becoming cornered.

"Everyone! Be careful!" He shouted.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the way, as a block fell where he was previously.

"Guys! There is an exit somewhere on one the wall- gah!" Joey pulled me away from a falling block.

"Thanks Joey." I told him. He nodded and dodged another block. "We need to climb the blocks and," I dodged another, "Escape!" Jumped away. "Tea! The blocks are following a pattern! Your a dancer! Listen to the beats of the blocks!" Unbeknownst to me a block was falling right where I was standing.


	12. Tristan! Mokuba! And home?

I was about to say something when someone pushed me out of the way. I blinked and looked to see a block fall on the spot I was at previously.

"Thanks , Yu-Yami?" I said confused. Yami was indeed the one to save me. The puzzle glowed and he went back to Yugi. "A-anyway on the blocks! There's an exit on one of the walls!" We began to climb on the blocks that fell.

"The game is to escape this room!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I see!" Tristan said. "As the blocks fall, they build up and we climb them to escape!" I face-palmed climbing a block.

"I practically just said that!" I exclaimed and fell backwards onto another block as one fell where I was climbing. "Shit!"

"Everyone! Try not to get surrounded!" Yugi yelled. "If the blocks trap you, it's game over!"

I grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him away just as a block landed where he was previously.

"Thanks, Arelia." He said. I nodded. "Damn it! We're gonna become pancakes at this rate!"

I looked around the room when I spotted it. I pointed at it and yelled, "Guys! The exit is that hole!" They looked where I was pointing. Another block fell and Tea froze.

"Wait a minute!" She said. I sighed in relief.

'Now she decides to listen.' I thought.

"Why didn't you listen to me earlier!?" I exclaimed.

She ignored me and closed her eyes. She pointed to where Joey was at, "There!"

"What!" Joey yelped and dodged. "Awesome! You figured out where the block would fall!"

"That's amazing!" Miho exclaimed. "It was correct!"

"The time of the block falling is rhythm." Tea explained. "If the block's land point is like the steps, then it's the same as the blocks doing a simple dance!"

"I see!" Yugi said. "A big game like this, the computer program would have to be simple or it would be impossible to control!"

"Alright!" Tristan exclaimed. "If we know where the blocks will fall, this will be an easy game!"

We made it to the hole, Miho was climbing in.

"Everyone! Hang in dere!" Joey shouted at us. "We've almost reached the exit!"

"Arelia! Hurry!" Tristan said reaching his hand out.

"Tristan! Watch out!" Tea screamed. The block fell.

"Are you alright, Tristan!?" Miho asked uncovering her eyes. Tristan sighed in relief.

"Somehow..." He replied.

"Be careful!" Tea told the two of us. "The rhythm is getting faster."

"alright, hurry!" Tristan said and reached out his hand.

I let out a yelp as a block landed next to me.

"Arelia! Give me your hand! Hurry!" Tristan yelled. I frowned.

"You first Tristan." I said though I had a feeling I was forgetting something.

"Just hurry!" He stretched his arm looking like he was stuck. "The exit will be sealed off by the blocks!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

'Curse my light weight.' I thought angrily as Tristan lifted me in the air and Joey took my arm pulling me in the hole with the others.

"Joey! Take care of them!" Tristan told Joey.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Tristan, you hurry too!"

"Tristan!" Yugi exclaimed. He smiled and I gasped when I saw his shirt caught between two blocks.

"Tistan!" Joey shouted.

"His shirt is caught in the blocks!" I exclaimed.

"Tristan!" Miho yelled. He gave us a thumbs up.

"Later." He said and a block fell, sealing the entrance.

"TRISTAN!" Joey screamed. My eyes watered and Miho shed a tear. I began to shake uncontrollably.

"I...I failed..." I muttered eyes wide in shock and fear. "I could've stopped this..." A tear made it's way down my cheek. "I had the knowledge and...I failed..."

I was too upset to even notice Yugi break down either.

"Why?" I asked no one. "Why...? Why am I so...useless? I can't even save my own friends!" I screamed pounding my fist on the ground, sitting on my knees. "I should've never of come here!" I burst out crying. I stopped when I realized Yugi was on the ground shaking, but tears were still falling down. I crawled.

"Y-Yu..gi?" I asked. His purple amethyst eyes cleared.

"I-I... can't suppress it. Something inside." He mumbled.

"Yugi. What are you trying too say?" Joey asked him.

"I...have been hiding something from you all..." He began hesitantly. He placed his hands on his head shaking. "Inside me...I feel like there's another me, that I know nothing about." I froze and looked at him.

"Another Yugi!?" Joey exclaimed. Tea noticed my sudden movement and tear stained face.

"Arelia? What's wrong?" She asked. I ignored her and sat up.

'Yami's...Yugi knows about Yami?" I thought confused. 'That isn't till, like, season one, right?'

He removed his hands. "Ever since I completed the Millennium Puzzle, sometimes I fade out of consciousness." He explained. "I think that's when I change into the other me! Even though we're friends I thought if you found out you'd leave!" He yelled crying. "I was scared of that!"

"Yugi..."Joey said. "I swear to you. Even if there's another Yugi in ya..." He smiled. "No matter what it is, we'll always be friends."

I nodded slightly, smiling a little. "Yeah, besides he's a nice guy... as long as you don't make him mad."

They looked at me shocked and confused. Yugi looked up and I swear music was playing.

"Joey...Arelia..." He said sniffling. "But...are you really sure you want to be my friend?"

"What are you saying!?" Joey demanded.

"Because..." Yugi looked down sadly. "It's my fault that this...is happening to everyone. To Tristan and Grandpa. If not for me this wouldn't have happened!" I brought my hand up and,

SLAP!

Yugi had a red mark on his left cheek. Joey,Tea,Miho and Yugi looked at me shocked. I picked Yugi up by the collar of his shirt, despite how angry the Pharaoh would be at me later for slapping him.

"Say that again! I dare you! No, I double dog dare you, Yugi!" I yelled at him. His purple eyes were wide with shock.

"Arelia!" Tea shouted trying to calm me down.

"Shut it Tea!" I shouted at her.

"A-Arelia.." Yugi said looking as if he were about to cry again.

"Don't you understand why we came with you!?" I demanded. "I for one, thought it was because we're friends!?" He blinked surprised.

"Arelia."

"No! No matter what! Even if you had multiple personalities we'd still be your friends!" Joey looked like he was about to interrupt but I silenced him with a glare. "Don't interrupting my speech! We're your friends no matter what! I might have a angry Pharaoh after me but I don't give a damn! We're your friends! See the sharpie!?" I lifted my hand showing him the marks Tea drew. "This is the symbol of our friendship! So shut up, and quit fretting about us not wanting to be your friends! Got it?"

He blinked and his eyes watered a little. I set him down on the ground sighing. Tea held her hand out. Miho was next. I blinked at them not noticing the looks of awe Joey gave me or the glowing puzzle. Joey placed his hand in. I rolled my eyes and put mine in also.

Yugi rubbed the tears from his eyes away with his hand smiling. He placed his hand in last. Miho held up her free hand and looked at it.

"And this one is for Tristan." She said placing it in.

"Arelia is right." Tea began. "We _are_ friends. No matter what happens, right, Miho?"

Miho smiled. "Yeah! Of course!"

There was suddenly the annoying laughter of Mokuba. We gasped and looked around taking our hands apart.

"What rubbish." He said "Let's end this display of solidarity here." The ground began to lift up again. A light opened up in the ceiling and Joey gasped.

"What is dis!?" We arrived in an arena with the same clear game thing that Kaiba and Grandpa were dueling in.

"This is...!" I said realization. The little black haired boy appeared in his weird royal robe looking thing, crossing his arms smiling.

"Death-T four." He answered. "Welcome to my stage. Yugi."

"Mokuba!" Yugi said. Mokuba pointed at him.

"Yugi! I challenge you one-on-one! Come alone into the battle box!" I blinked.

'So _that's_ what they were called!' I thought and sweatdropped. 'Couldn't they come up with a better name?'

"Yugi! It's dangerous to go alone!" Joey told him. "We'll go too!"

Yugi looked determined. "No. Let me go alone." Joey was shocked and I smiled a little.

Yugi looked at him smiling. "It's okay! I have my friends! I have you all!"

"Yugi..." Joey said surprised.

"You, Tristan and everybody taught me." He told us. "Taught me true courage." We all smiled.

"I...I'm no longer afraid of the other me." He said and the puzzle began to glow. Que the epic music! I grinned when Yami took his place.

"Waz up Pharaoh!?" I asked him. Tea, Miho and Joey were shocked to say the least when they saw him. He looked at me a warning in his crimson eyes. My smile faltered.

"What!? He was going on and on about us not wanting to be his friends anymore." I defended. "Besides, someone had to knock sense into him." I shrugged. Hew sighed but smiled.

"Arelia. Joey. Tea. Miho." He said. "I'll definitely win." I smiled widely.

"You always win!" I exclaimed jokingly. He chuckled lightly and Joey looked at Yami shocked.

"Leave this to me." He told us turning towards Mokuba. "Joey, can you find Grandpa, and Tristan?"

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" He shouted. "Let's go Miho! Tea! Arelia, you stay here with Yugi!" I blinked.

"Uh..sure?" I said but it came out more of a question. I shrugged and we watched as Yami walked forward towards Mokuba, hands in his pockets.

"Kick their asses Yami! Well, go easy on Mokuba! He's just a kid!" I called to him. He nodded slightly showing he heard.

Joey turned to me. "Yami?" His eyes widened in realization. More than likely what happened at the arcade.

I turned to where I thought the announcers would be.

"Oi! Announcers! How about you shove the mike up yo asses and stop saying he can't he win! I can still hear ya know!"

"Yugi! You did well to reach Death-T four." Mokuba told him. "I compliment you."

"Mokuba. Gloat while you can." Yami said. Mokuba chuckled.

"Yugi, let me tell you something good." He began. "The last stage you seek, big brothers battle ground, is above here. Look! If you get on that elevator you can reach it!"

"Mokuba, your saying that if I defeat you, that road will open?" Yami asked. I blinked and tuned out there conversation. I already knew most of it.

I watched as The three took off to search for Grandpa and Tristan. I turned back to Yami and Mokuba and watched as they set their Capsule Monsters in their battle positions. I smiled slightly.

'Yami's gonna win this.' I thought the second I saw his battle formation.

"Kick his butt!" I cheered and let out a gasp of surprise as they appeared on the field outside the battle box. Armorzauras moved forward. Yami crossed his arms and stayed calm, while smiling.

"Didn't you hear!?" Mokuba demanded. "It's your turn!"

Yami closed his eyes. "I'm fine holding this position." He replied.

"What!?"

Mokuba's monkey guy moved forward. Yami's move and still no order.

One eye green guy moved forward.

No order.

"Go! Flood the enemy territory!" Mokuba shouted moving a black spiky piece forward. "Looks like the match is over Yugi." Yami opened his eyes and moved his worm looking piece forward.

I smiled.

Mokuba moved his armadillo piece. "But it's too late Yugi! Armorzauros attacks!" I watched and flinched as the armadillo burnt the octopus to a crisp. I let a yelp of surprise when I felt someone grab me from behind and place there hand over my mouth. If I could I would've glared.

"Stay still, my precious gold." Father said. "I'm not here to hurt you. Just to make sure you don't try anything funny." I narrowed my brown eyes, trying to glare at him. He chuckled. I turned back to the CapuMon game resisting the urge to run like a scared kitten. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized I missed most of the game and it was at the very end.

The gopher CapuMon appeared out of the ground and screeched when he saw Godzilla. BigFoot prepared to crush him with his foot when his face cracked. Literally.

Yami smiled. "You don't know till the end of the game." He told Mokuba. I watched as BigFoot crumbled. Mokuba looked at it shocked.

"I have won. So let Arelia go." I blinked in surprise and Viros, did indeed let me free. Mokuba had a look of defeat and shock and terror mixed together on his face.

Poor kid looked as if he was about to cry.

"Oh and by the way little gold," Viros began. I looked at him confused stepping away. "Welcome home."

I had a look of WTF on my face. But quickly went back to normal as he walked away.

"Go Yami!" I shouted.

"It can't be!" Mokuba shouted. "It can't be!" Yami stood up and looked at him.

"Mokuba, I'm going." He said and began to walk away.

"W-Wait! Yugi!" He shouted. Yami continued walking. "I-I don't believe it! I-I can't lose! The capsule monsters level and power! I had an overwhelming advantage! There was no way I could of lost to you!" He shouted tears in his eyes.

Yami stopped when Kaiba appeared on the screen.

"Kaiba!" He shouted.

"You!" I yelled,

Kaiba/Seto laughed. "I was getting tired of waiting Yugi." He said. "I was getting bored with today's events. Now take that path, to the final stage."

"I'm coming right now! Wait right there Kaiba!" Yami shouted. Mokuba looked at Kaiba and he glared.

"Big Brother!"

"you understand right?" He asked. "On;y the winner is allowed to leave the battle box. A punishment game awaits the loser. That is Death-T's law!"

Mokuba looked at hims horrified. I watched as he was engulfed in smoke.

"Mokuba!" I shouted. A hologram of a very realistic dinosaur appeared and roared making Mokuba scream. I ran forward as did Yami. But I reached him sooner and reached my hand in.

"Mokuba! Take my hand!" I yelled reaching in. I felt something grab my wrist. I clasped my fingers around it and pulled. I was halfway through the Battle box.

"Arelia! Mokuba!" Yami shouted. I fell onto my back, Mokuba on top of me, one arm around his back and the other on his arm. I opened my eyes.

"You okay Mokie?" I asked. He opened his eyes and got off of me.

"Y-You saved me." He shocked. (A lot of people are shocked today aren't they?) "W-Why?"

"I shrugged and looked at Yami. "We're fine! Now go and kick Kaiba's Ass!" I shouted. He nodded uncertainly and took off to the elevator. I looked at Mokuba and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mokuba, Ya-Yugi won, because he has friends that reached their hands out to him." I explained and smiled, being OOC.

"Friends?" He asked. I nodded.


	13. Exodia! And Pegasus

I watched as Yami and Kaiba walked out of the elevators. I blinked when I saw Ryou walk up.

"At this point, words are useless." Kaiba told Yami. "The only thing to decide our fate is the cards."

"Mine are Grandpa's cards with his soul in them." Yami held up his deck, set it down, grabbed Kaiba's and shuffled. Same thing with Kaiba. I yawned and tuned them out.

I blinked when Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress and a cyclops appeared.

"Fire ball!" Yami told the Dragon. WDGOTF let out a blast of fire destroying cyclops.

"Go get him!" I cheered.

"Didn't hurt you at all. Brave Yugi." Kaiba said. "You still preserve you dignity fro the first turn. Next I draw a card" I tuned him out.

'I don't care if you draw a card!' I thought annoyed. 'Just duel already and summon friggin' Exodia!'

"Evil wormfeast straight into battle!" Kaiba shouted and I nearly gagged. That thing was disgusting! I'm not even going to explain what it looks like.

"Block!" Yami said.

"Wormfeast, attack!"

Skip, stuff got deleted.

I smiled when Yami played Sword of Revealing Light.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragons are sealed for only two turns." Kaiba told Yami. "What can you do in two turns?"

"Draw the cards that will destroy you ego-headed ass!" I shouted. He glared and Yami cracked a smile.

"I'll put this monster in defense mode." Kaiba said laying a card face down. "The Blue Eyes White Dragons will take your life. Now Yugi, it's the count down to hell. Draw your card!"

Yami looked at his hand and I grinned widely. 'He has three pieces of Exodia so far!' I thought with excitement. 'I'll actually see Exodia!' I blinked when I saw Yugi take Yami's place for a second. Yami took control again. I tuned out Kaiba's voice.

'That guy is getting on my nerves.' I thought growling.

Kaiba drew. "Now the protective Swords of Revealing light are gone." The two Blue eyes roared. He held up a card. A mad look in his cold blue eyes. "And the card I drew was...the third Blue Eyes White Dragon!" It appeared on the field. "On my next turn all three Blue Eyes will attack. Now, draw your last card,Yugi!"

I watched as Yami went to draw the last card uncertain, and hesitant. I frowned.

'He's doubting that he can't draw Exodia.' I thought and closed my eyes. 'Yami you idiot! Don't forget, your not alone in this!'

I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw the look on his face.

"You can do this!" I cheered. He nodded and drew.

"The card I drew is... the Unstoppable Exodia!"

"Impossible! No ones ever been able to summon him!" Kaiba shouted.

"Come forth, Exodia the Forbidden One!" Yami yelled. I watched in awe, as he appeared. Chains and everything.

Both Kaiba and I were speechless.

"Exodia! Obliterate!" Exodia blasted the Blue Eyes White Dragons with a bright light and destroyed them. "Kaiba, when card and hearts become one, a miracle occurs. You lose." He told him. "And the loser receives a punishment game. Time for you to atone!" A eye glowed on his forehead. "Mind Crush!" Kaiba screamed.

"I have shattered your evil heart." Yami explained.

Mokuba ran past me and over to Kaiba.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" He shouted. I blinked and raised a brow.

'When'd he get here?'

Yami stood and I was waiting impatiently. "Mokuba," He said. "Right now Kaiba is in the darkness, gathering the fragments of his heart. If any of his kind heart remains...he will surely return." Yami walked out of the battle box.

I had enough and ran towards him, catching him in a bear hug. "You won!" I exclaimed. He was caught off guard by the hug but chuckled anyway.

We didn't see Tea,Tristan,Joey,Grandpa, or Miho enter the stadium thing.

He hugged back and kissed me on the forehead. "And saved Grandpa." He told me. I nodded blushing a little.

"Ahem!" Someone said loudly making us look at them. I turned redder and noticed Tea glaring.

"W-What!?" I asked her. She ignored me.

"Everyone!" Yami exclaimed. They nodded smiling. I glared at Tristan and Joey who were laughing at me.

Yami stopped hugging me and changed back into Yugi.

Walking home.

"Whew! Today sure was a hard day!" Joey exclaimed. I nodded hands behind my head. (Think of Sora from KH2)

"Yeah! I never want to go through that again!" Grandpa agreed.

"Agreed." Tristan said.

"Yugi, you..." Joey trailed off. Yugi looked at him.

"What is it Joey?" He asked.

"Nothing!" He looked at me. "Hey, Arelia," He said and I blinked.

"What?"

"Since when were you two dating?" He asked. I turned bright red making everyone laugh.

"Joey! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed as as he ran away laughing. "Get back here!"

Next day.

I yawned bored from the the TV. We were watching the duel Regionals thing, that had Rex and Weevil in it.

"Man! King Rex squashed by an insect!" Joey exclaimed. I tuned the TV out.

Later.

"Ha!" Grandpa said. "With all the excitement I forgot to give you your packages!" I blinked.

'I thought Yugi was the only one who was supposed to get a package.' I thought confused. I took mine from his confused and Yugi took his.

I stared at it wearily but opened it. I gasped.

"Some kind of glove." Tea said. Yugi opened his.

"I got the same thing!"

"What's with the stars?" Joey asked. Tristan grabbed the video tape from Yugi's box.

"Maybe there'll be some kind of explanation on the tape." He suggested. I stood up quickly.

"Wait, stop!" I shouted, but was too late. Tristan put the tape in and Pegasus appeared.

"Greetings Little-Yugi and Arelia." He greeted. "I am Maximillion Pegasus."

I bit my lip. "Pegasus!" Joey exclaimed.

"Like the one we saw on TV?" Tea asked.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus, sends greetings to Yugi and Arelia?" Grandpa wondered.

"I have heard some _terribly _interedting things about you both." He continued.

I blinked.

"Your impressive defeat on Seto Kaiba intrigues me so much, I've decided to invite you to Duelist Kingdom. And I couldn't just possibly let Little-Arelia stay there alone now could I? And I wish to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally. Right here Right now. We shall hold a special duel, we'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when times up, the player with the highest lifepoints wins. Are you ready?"

"Wait!" I interrupted. They looked at me confused and I raised my hands shrugging. "Why should he duel you? I mean...not that it isn't an honor or anything but...what's the point in dueling a TV?" I asked chuckling nervously. Joey put a hand to his chin thinking.

"She does have a point dere Yug." He said. "It doesn't seem right."

"I agree." Grandpa said. Pegasus glared at me and I flinched but sighed in relief.

"Very well. I can't wait to duel you in Duelist Kingdom Yugi-Boy, and don't you miss out, Little-Arelia." The TV screen went fuzzy and he disappeared.

'I think he used the millennium eye...' I thought not understanding how he made the tape, 'I'm not sure...'

"Ya knew what would happen if Yug dueled him didn't you, Arelia?" Joey asked me. I nodded blinking a few times.

"Yeah...Yugi would've pulled Summon Skull out at the last minute and..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "And right when the Illusionist faceless Mage was about to be destroyed, time would've run out and...Pegasus would have sealed Grandpa's soul in a card." They gasped, I opened my eyes and stared at them.

"It's a trap alright, but...you must go!" I told Yugi. I looked at the box and the glove and stars that reside inside it. "And I have to too. It's a journey to an incredible yet dangerous adventure." Yugi nodded.

"I understand."

"Wait...how could he of sealed Grandpa's soul?" Tea asked.

"The Millennium eye." I said simply. "Seven exist. Yugi, and Pegasus have one. Now if you all don't mind" I said blinking. "I have to go edit my deck and start packing." I walked up the stairs and into my room.


	14. I save Exodia and nearly drown

Next day after school.

Yugi and I went to enter the game shop but stopped when we saw the letter on the door.

"What's this?" Yugi asked opening it, revealing duel monster cards, well sorta.

"It's from Mr. Flying horse." I told him. He nodded and pulled out a card that had a castle like thing on it.

"It's an invitation to Duelist kingdom!" He exclaimed.

School next day. (Not trying to rush it's how it goes)

"An invitation to Duelist Kingdom!?" Tea asked surprised. "Isn't that an island."

I leaned back in my chair. "Yup!" I said, popping the p.

"So that's where Pegasus is lurkin' right?" Joey asked.

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant." Yugi replied. "The boat's going to be leaving in two days." He was looking at a card with a boat on it. I walked over and snatched it out of his hands. He looked at me confused. "Arelia?"

I examined the card but became unsatisfied. "How do you know that?" I asked him. "It doesn't say anything on the card!"

He chuckled. "Can't you tell by looking at it?" I shook my head.

"But you two can't go! It could be dangerous!" Tea tried to dissuade us. I rolled my eyes.

"Tea sweetie," I said pulling a from Doctor Who. "I've been in worse danger, besides I can protect Yugi, and Yami can protect me."

They blinked. "Yami?"

I sweatdropped and came up with an idea. "Yeah! You know, my split personality!"

They wisely ignored that comment. "Either way we have to go." I told them. "We got no choice or else the plot for this season is going to be royally screwed!"

"Without invitations,We can't even go with you guys!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I wish we could help ya guys." Joey told us.

"This is bad." Tea said narrowing her blue eyes. Tristan suddenly took two of the cards and looked at them.

"Hey Yugi, Arelia!" He said. "Check this out! According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of 3 million dollars!" I blinked and looked at them.

"Hey guys," I started. They looked at me. "What country are we in?"

Yugi looked at me confused. "America...why?" I fainted.

Dream: _I was looking through my Yu-Gi-Oh cards that I still had with me. I was suddenly aware of someone watching me. I looked behind my shoulder to see the Prince of Egypt, Atem. I looked at him curiously._

_"Waz up?" I asked him. He frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_What are you messing with?" He asked. I showed him my yu-gi-oh cards. He walked over, and looked at them, taking them from my hand. _

_"What are these?" I smiled widely._

_"Duel Monsters cards!" I replied. He raised a brow. "It's a game." I told him._

_"How do you play?"_

_"You start of with 2000 lifepoints, and each player has 40 cards in their decks." I began to explain the basics of Duel Monsters. "You draw five cards, not confused are you?" He shook his head. Sometime later the Pharaoh, Ahknemkaden came in searching for Atem and smiled when he saw us. "It's a really fun game! I got a lot of rare cards!" I exclaimed dark brown eyes shimmering. "See!"_

_I showed him my cards, "Dark Magician, Blue Eyes, Red eyes, Hyozanru,he's one of my favorites!"_

_The room started to turn black and everything blurry._

_Flash!_

_"Pharaoh! My Lady!" Mahad shouted running up. I looked at him raising a brow._

_"Yes...What is it Mahad?" A young lady wearing a black Egyptian dress with a gold belt like thing around her waist and on her neck and shoulders. She had dark purple eye shadow, dark brown eyes, ghost pale skin and two-toned Brown and blue hair. She was wearing gold arm and leg bands. She was most likely royalty. _

_"Where is the Pharaoh my Lady?" He asked panting._

_"He had business to take care of. Now tell em what was so urgent you ran all the way here?" She ordered him. He stood up straight and looked at her, placing his left foot forward. _

_"Monsters are attacking the village." He told her. Her brown eyes widened and she got up from the throne._

_"Again! I swear!" She exclaimed and held up... was that a duel monsters card? "Hyozanru! I summon you!" A glorious white dragon appeared. It looked as if it were made out of crystals. It had gold horns and underbelly. "Protect the villagers and destroy the monsters! If you see Mana tell her what's going on! I'm going to find my husband!" She told the glorious dragon and took off running, her black dress slit to her waists making it easy to run._

End Dream.

I woke in the game shop.

"Ah your up!" Yugi exclaimed and ran over. "You fainted after I told you we were in America! Are you okay!?"

I nodded sitting up, placing a hand on my forehead. Yugi knelt down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine...if you don't count the extremely weird dream and the fact I feel like I've just been hit with a brick..." I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He chuckled slightly but worry was obvious in his purple gaze. "Alright...if you say so." He looked at the time. "We gotta get ready! The boat leaves tonight."

I bolted up. "What!? Tonight! But I'm still working on my deck!" I started heading up the stairs. "Pack your things and don't forget your deck, Yug!"

I entered my room and changed into a no sleeve turtle neck black shirt, black skinny jeans, black sleeveless gloves, and black arm bands. I put on my deck holder, put my deck in it and grabbed a backpack, packing clothes into it.

Later at the dock.

"Attention Duelists, My hair welcomes you to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions!" The hair guy announced. "You all received an invitation along with the star chips that will grant you entry to the contest. Yo-" I tuned him out.

"Present your starchips as you board the vessel." A guy said as we headed to the boat in a line.

"Hey you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" A guard shouted. I blinked and looked over to the ruckus.

'Someone please tell me we aren't in 4kids.' I pleaded mentally.

"How do you know I'm not official?" A familiar Brooklyn voice asked.

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board from the lower hatches." He replied. Yugi looked at the commotion was as well and there they were.

Joey being carried away by two guards.

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "What the-!?" We ran towards them.

"Oi! Leave the blonde Brooklyn dude alone!" I shouted at the guards getting ready to punch them.

"Yugi! Arelia! What's up?" He asked.

"Joey," Yugi began. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Did you really think that I'd let you do this by yourselves?" Joey asked Yugi. I blinked. "C'mon help me out."

"He's with us! You gotta let him on!" Yugi told the guards. I nodded crossing my arms.

"Only people with a starchip can get on board!"

"But Joe has a starchip. Didn't he tell ya?" I asked them.

"I do?" Joey asked. Yugi held out his hand.

"See?" Joey held out his hand and Yugi placed one of his starchips in it.

"What's this?" He asked shocked. I held up one of the cards that were in the invitation. It had a glove and starchips on it.

"According to this card," I grinned. "A starchip is proof that one is a duelist. Ain't that right guys?"

"That may be, but all duelists have two starchips!" The guard argued. "You'll be at an disadvantage,"

I glared at them through my bangs. They flinched but stayed strong. "Disadvantage or not, he has a starchip meaning let the damn blonde on!"

"Besides we'd rather take that risk than go without him." Yugi said. "We need him"

Joey looked at us. "Yugi, Arelia..."

"What'd we do?" Guard 2 asked guard 1. I thought about my weird dream.

'Strange...that girl in my dream looked a lot like me only a bit...older.' I thought. 'Not by much but she was older. I wonder...could they have to do with me being here? And what did my father mean when he said, Welcome home?'

Later. ON he Boat.

I'm glad they let you on board Joey." Yugi said.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your starchips for me." He replied. I was looking out at the sea but blinked when I saw Ryou out of the corner of my eye.

I looked at him. 'Ryou...' I thought. 'The spirit hasn't been hurting you too much has he?'

"Kind of exciting isn't guys?" Joey asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well what do we have here?" A female voice asked. We turned our heads and saw a pretty blonde with purple eyes and red lipstick.

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed mesmerized by her beauty. I rolled my eyes.

"So your the Yugi kid everyone here's been talking about." Mai said looking at Yugi. She waked over surprised. "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba!"

I clenched my fists and forced myself to calm down. 'Calm down Arelia, you heard her say that before, you didn't get angry then.'

'She just insulted Yugi!' The fangirl part of me thought. 'How dare she!' I mentally glared at her.

'Go away!' I thought and mentally smacked her away. She ran to a corner crying.

"Your famous you know." She said.

"Thanks-very-much-I-think...!" Yugi said. She finally noticed me.

"Oh, your Arelia right?" She asked. All the anger that was bubbling inside me was replaced with confusion. I nodded. "So is it true?"

I blinked at her. "Is What's true?"

"Are you really That squirts GirlFriend?" I was red that's for sure.

"N-no! Why would you ask that!?" I asked her shocked.

Yugi was blushing as well and the puzzle glowed in protest.

"Hey!" Joey said making us look over at him. "I'm friends with Yugi, the Master Duelist and his Girlfriend Arelia, in fact-" She cut him off and I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Look." She said sharply. "Your either champs or chumps. Cut this guy lose, he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." SHe turned around and walked away. "By the way, nice outfit!" She told me. I looked down at what I was wearing.

"I thought so too." I mumbled and glared at Joey. "And I'm _not_ Yugi's girlfriend!"

"Please crush me." Joey said looking after Mai.

"I'll crush you all eventually. The names Mai." Mai told him and Yugi and disappeared in the crowed.

Later.

I found Ryou staring out at the sea.

"What's up Ryou?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised.

"Arelia? What are you doing here?" His britishness leaking in.

"Same as you I guess." I told him shrugging and walked over. "Going to Duelist Kingdom."

"I see. Isn't the view beautiful?" He asked. I nodded and looked out at the sea.

"Say, I never been able to ask this before but, where'd you get your pendant?" He looked surprised for a moment but held up his ring.

"My father got it for me during his trip in Egypt," He explained. "He told me it had something to do with the game Duel Monsters bu I never understood what he meant by that."

I nodded. "Oh, cool."

"He said that were were seven others like it." I froze.

"Wait...so there are _eight_ millennium items?" I asked with wide eyes.

He nodded. "I did some research and found out that one of them belonged to an Egyptian Queen, strange thing though is, she had the same name as you." He let out a light chuckle. "Yugi's puzzle belonged to and ancient Pharaoh, her husband. He had no name though that I could find." I blinked and nodded slowly confused.

"The eighth item was called the Millennium band, but rumors had it that he had an exact replica of the Millennium puzzle called the Millennium Twin."

I became aware of people talking somewhere behind us.

"Ryou, is that Yugi, Joey and Weevil?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I believe so." I watched as Yugi handed Weevil some cards. I handed Ryou my deck holder and deck.

"Hold on to these will you?" I asked. He blinked, brown eyes full of confusion. Weevil was about to throw them in the air.

I ran forward at an alarming speed, Weevil let go just as I jumped in to the air. He was laughing but gasped wen I snatched them out of the air, my foot hitting the rail and fall into the dark depths of the sea.

Ryou ran over to them.

"Arelia!" He shouted. I was starting to go numb but forced myself to swim up into the surface. I gasped for air, swallowing some water as I broke the surface.

"Must get...to boat..." I struggled out fighting against the current.

"Arelia!" A voice shouted. It was familiar but my vision was getting blurry and I was becoming weak. I tightened my grip on the cards. I heard a splash and guessed someone jumped in. I let myself be carried away in the currents to tired and weak to fight on. My eyes started to close and I sank into the water. My grip never loosened.

I felt someone grab my waist and swim up to the surface. I leaned against them exhausted. Physically and mentally.

"Climb the ladder!"

"Yugi, Arelia! Grab the ladder!"

"Weevil you Bastard!"

My eyes closed.

"Arelia! Arelia wake up damn it!" A voice shouted. I weakly opened my eyes to see the worried face of Yami. I smiled lightly and held the cards up.

"I saved...Exodia...Yami..." I told him taking shaky breaths.

I sat up and noticed Weevil being held up by the collar, by Joey. I would've laughed when I saw he had a broken nose if I didn't hurt so much.

I coughed...out water? 'I must've swallowed t much water.' I thought and flinched.

"Arelia! Yugi!"

"Are you guys okay!?"

"Are you alright guys?"

I groaned getting a headache from all the questions. "Not so loud!" I complained.

I noticed...Bakura? Glaring at Yami. I sighed and passed out.


	15. SOrry for short chappy, benn busy

_"Atem!" A young woman shouted looking as if she was about to cry. I watched the scene confused. A man who resembled Yami greatly only with tan skin looked at her sadly. "Don't do this!" She pleaded. He placed his hand on her cheek gently._

_"I must. For the safety of my Kingdom." He told her, red eyes full of sadness._

_"There...there must be another way!" She tried to dissuade him. He sighed and smiled slightly. _

_"Arelia, you know that there isn't." He said. "You must rule Egypt without me. I love you." The man kissed her on the lips and chanted something before disappearing._

_"ATEM!" She screamed and fell to her knees crying. Next thing I knew _I_ was the one who was on there knees crying. "Why...? Why did you have to go?" I mumbled crying. I stood up and began to chant something,_

_'What the-?' I thought. 'My body and voice are acting on there own!'_

_"I'm sorry." I said not in control. "I'll be back." And disappeared._

I woke up dizzy and saw I was in a room full of people. I blinked placing my hand on my head.

"Ugh..." I moaned.

"Arelia! Your up!" Exclaimed a familiar Brooklyn voice. I looked up to see Joey kneeling in front of me.

"Joey?" I asked he nodded. "I have one question...who punched Weevil in the face?" He blinked but chuckled.

"Bakura...and then Yugi." He said and gained a confused look. "Never thought dat Bakura would have da guts to do it though." I blinked surprised.

"B...Bakura was the one who hit Weevil!?"

"And Yugi. Though..." He trailed off and I sat up abruptly.

"Though what?"

"Though he seemed a bit different." He answered. "Like at KaibaLand, when He went to duel Mokuba, he seemed...different."

I nodded. "How long till we arrive?"

"10 minutes." I pushed off the covers and shot straight out of the bed.

"Well, what are we waitin' for!?" I asked him completely forgetting about the dream. "Duelist Kingdom here we come!"

I ran to my bag took out my duel glove thing and put the two starchips in it. I turned to Joey giving a 2 finger salute.

"Well? Let's go find Yugi and the others!"

Later

Skipping duel (Sorry for those of you who were hoping fro a duel, I just odn't really like writing them cause they take a while and my hands get tired, I willl only be doing Arelia's duels.)

I will tell you how the duel ended though.

"The mighty. Summon Skull!" Yami shouted summoning him. I gazed at him in awe. Summon Skull was a freakin giant!

"Wow! What's that?" Mai asked shocked.

"This is it Weevil. Your insect won't stand against my next attack." Yami told the bug eyed freaked. And began to laugh when he saw Weevil's expresion.

"There is something you overlooked Weevil" HE said. "My Magical Mist is still in play."

"He's right!" Weevil exclaimed. "Everything's wet! My Great Moth is totally soaked!"

I smirked thinking, 'Oh yeah, take that ya bug freak.'

"And my Summon Skull attacks with Electricity, making your Great Moth, a giant sized lightning bug. I hope you like fireworks Weevil, cause the field gives my Summon Skull a boost of 1000 points! Summon SKull! Lightning Strike!" He shouted. Summon Skull conjured up electricity from teh sky and pointed his arms at Great MOth and shot. Destroying Great Moth. I did a little happy dance as Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mai gasped. Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention this but apparently Miho transfered schools so don't talk about her around Tristan.

"Game over. I win." Yami said opening his red eyes.

"NO! Impossible!" Weevil denied. "My moth's unbeatable!" And fell to the ground.

"Alright Yugi!" JOey exclaimed.

"You did it!" Tristan shouted. I was still doing my little happy dance.

"You won!" Tea cheered. "I knew you would!" I stopped dancing and growled a little but stopped quickly before anyone could notice. I ran over to Yami and hugged.

"I knew ya would win! That bug freak guy never did stand a chance!" I told him smiling. He chuckled lightly and hugged me back, kissing my forehead.

After our little moment we walked over to Weevil.

"But I'm the regional champion! Reginial champion!" He complained. I covered my ears.

"Stop shouting! Your giving me a headache ya freak!"

"You win your duels only by cheating, yet you call your self a champion." Yami told him. "True champions play fair." I raised my hand.

"Ever hear the saying, life isn't fair." I asked and Yami looked at me. I held my hands up in surrender. "Just saying!"

He sighed and chuckled.

"Don't waste your breathe on dis bastard." Joey told us with a serious face. "He's a dueling disgrace. And I hereby relieve him of his dueling gauntlet." I waqtched as Yami put his starchips in this gauntlet.

"There. Three starchips. But I still need seven more." He said looking off in the distance.

I had a minor flashback to when I met up with Yugi and the group.

"Heya guys! What's up!?" I called out to them. They gasped and ran over to me.

"Are you okay!?"

"Your not hurt are you?"

"Your alive!"

"YOur safe!"

"Guys. Can I talk to Arelia alone for second?" I heard Yugi...no Yami ask. I paled greatly.

'Oh shit...' I thought. 'I'm in trouble.'

They nodded confused but left.

"G-good to see you Yami.'' I greeted frightened.

HE narrowed his red eyes and gripped my shoulders. "What were you thinking!?" He demanded. "You could've gotten killed!" I forced a smile.

"Couldn't let Exodia get destroyed right?" I asked.

"I don't give a damn about Exodia! You could've drowned! If I hadn't gotten control you would be at the bottom of the ocean!" I flinched at the tone of his voice. His gaze softened and he sighed. "No more attempts on getting yourself killed, alright?" He told me. I nodded slightly. "Swear. Swear that you won't."

I gulped. "I-I swear." He relaxed and hugged me.

"I don't want to lose you, Arelia." He whispered. "Don't scare me like that." My eyes began to water and I hugged him back.

"I told you, you won't lose me." I said. "I'm too stubborn to die." He sighed and let go.

"Yes. You are stubborn."

I grinned adn blinked the tears away that were threatening to fall.

"Yup. Too stubborn."

_I aopologize for the lack of chapters, and the shortness, I've been watching fullMetal Alchemist adn was too caught up in it to actually write a chapter, so I might be updating less. I've been busy with school to, and my drawings and computer art. I'm sorry._


	16. Weirdness,con,duel, and sand

"Okay! Brig em on!" Joey said pounding his fist in his hand. "I'm itchin' to duel and I'm takin' on the next player we see!" He took off and I sweatdropped.

"You know...I'm not so sure Joey is up to this." Tea said.

"Yeah.' Tristan agreed. "There are tournament level players here, but don't you think he's smart enough to realize."

"Here I stand! The next Duel Monsters Champion!" We all sweatdropped exasperated.

"He needs a reality check." Tea muttered.

"Guess he's just as smart as he looks." Tristan joked. A wind blew by and I could guess that Joey was probably thinking about Serenity. I took out my deck and went through it.

Dark Magician, Magician's Valkyria, Dark Magician Girl, Pot of Avarice, Magician's circle...after a few moments we walked up to the cliff with Joey. Tristan sat down cross-legged, and Tea, Yugi and I stood. And Joey. I blinked and turned around.

"Guys! Look over there!" I exclaimed. "It's the Duel Monsters stadiums! Real live duel monsters stadiums!"

They did so.

"Look at em! There all over!"

'You said it!" Yugi told Tristan and I. "There's lots of dueling going on!"

"Alright~! I'm goin' in" Joey told us determinedly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Tristan asked. "If you lose you'll give up your only starchip!"

"He's right." Tea deadpanned. I sighed. Joey anime fell.

"He'll be fine."

"Don't panic. You can do this Joey." Yugi told him. "You do know that don't you?"

'I have a feeling I'll have to listen to a god damn friendship speech soon.' I thought depressed. The only thing I hate about Yugioh is all the damn friendship speeches.

"I hope your both right. Dis is my first official duel and I can't afford to get knocked out of it at da start." Joey said standing up.

"True. But not everyone here is a pro." Yugi began looking around. I nodded.

"I'm sure someone here is on your level."

"Go for someone easy Joey." Tea told him.

JOey took out his deck. "I'm sure I should start thinkin' bout' what field suits my cards best. They're mostly monsters and fighter types. So uh...I guess this makes this meadow region my kind of turf."

"that's right Joey." I began to sneak off so I could find someone to duel.

After some wondering around a guy bumped into me and glared.

"Just who do you think you are you bitch?" He demanded. He had messy dark blonde hair and cold green eyes. He was wearing a ripped bikers jacket and torn jeans and army boots. He had a scar under his right eye. "No one bumps into the Crusher with out consequences."

I grinned, completely unfazed by him. "Well then, how about a duel then? Winner gets all the losers starchips."

He frowned. "You got some guts to be challenging the crusher girl." He told me gruffly. "Fine. I accept your challenge. But don't go crying to your mommy when you lose."

I glared and walked over to the stadium. He got on the blue one, me on red. "Don't worry. Losing isn't really on my checklist."

(Crusher 2000) (Arelia 2000)

"The crusher shall go first!" He shouted. "Draw! I summon MegaZowler in attack mode!" Attack 1800. "And I end my turn."

I raised a brow. "That's all? Wow...how sad. Right! I go!" I drew from my deck and looked at my hand. I grinned, not ever being good with poker faces when it came to dueling. "I place a monster face down and I think I'll throw down a few facedowns, ending my turn."

'With an ego that big he'll try to attack my facedown monster, flipping it and activating it's effect'

"My turn! Draw! MegaZowler! Attack her puny facedown!" The dinosaur hurled towards my facedown and flipped it, revealing a very freaky looking magician.

"Ha! You just activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect! Now my magician! Destroy his Dino!" I shouted. The old magician pointed his staff at the dinosaur, letting out a blast of dark magic destroying it. Old Vindictive Magician vanished after that. "I discard one card and end my turn."

'I'm sorry pal'

"What!?" Crusher exclaimed. (Crusher 700) 'The Crusher shall not lose to a tiny pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU CAN ONLY SEE HER WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" I demanded. (God FMA is affecting her)

"You. Draw! I summon Achelosaurus!" Attack 1500 cause of field bonus. A giant triceratops appeared on the field. "Destroy her lifepoints!"

_"I'm sorry my queen. It is my orders." I heard a gruff voice apologize._ I blinked at the triceratops in shock. Next thing I know my lifepoints went down to 500. I cursed under my breath.

"Damn." I muttered. "My turn, I draw." I smiled madly. "Well, my creepy little friend. I'm afraid that this duel is over."

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Going to go home crying to mommy?"

"Why yes. Yes you are." I replied. He began to laugh before he realized what I said.

"What!"

"That's right. You heard me. This duel is over. For I summon, The Dark Magician girl!" A girl with blonde hair, emerald eyes, wearing black armor with pink rims appeared on the field. Attack 2000.

"What!? She actually exists!?" I nodded and unbeknownst to me she looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Now my friend, attack Achelosaurus and end this duel!" She nodded smiling, twirled her staff and pointed it the dinosaur. "Dark burning attack!"

(Crusher 200.)

Crusher laughed. "Are you forgetting something?" He asked me tauntingly. "I have 200 lifepoints left! This duel isn't over."

"Actually it is, you see." He blinked confused. "Dark Magician Girl gains 300 hundred attack points for each Dark Magician in the graveyard. So her attackk is currently 2300. 2500 do to the field bonus."

"What! But you never-" He cut himself off.

_"Ha! You just activated my Old Vindictive Magician's effect! Now my magician! Destroy his Dino!" I shouted. The old magician pointed his staff at the dinosaur, letting out a blast of dark magic destroying it. Old Vindictive Magician vanished after that. "I discard one card and end my turn."_

"So hand over your starchips mister." I told him holding out my hand.

"No way! I'm not losing to a girl like you! Never!" He ran off the stadium and the holograms disappeared. I growled and placed my hand on the edge of the stadium, lifted myself up and jumped over it. Landing swiftly on my feet. I looked at his retreating form and chased after him.

"Come back here you cheat! I won so give me my starchips!" I shouted a few feet behind him. He ran faster.

"The Crusher never loses! Especially to girls like you!" I gritted my teeth and when I was close enough, I let out a swift quick to his feet, toppling him over onto the ground. He let out a yelp.

I ran over and placed my foot on his chest. "Now hand me...the starchips I won."

"Never!" I punched the guy in the face and took his gauntlet away from him. I took out the starchips and tossed him his dueling gauntlet.

"Geesh. We had a deal. Winner gets all the losers starchips." I narrowed my dark brown eyes at him. "I don't like liars. Or cheats."

I walked away removing my foot, and towards where I knew the gang would be. I looked up in thought.

"If I'm correct...Joey should be dueling Mai right about now." I mused aloud.

I arrived just in time to see Yugi turn into Yami. I blinked an walked up.

"Don't listen to her Joey!" Yami shouted. Red eyes full of confidence as always. "We're here to help you, just as your always there for us!"

"Huh?" Mai exclaimed noticing me. Joey looked at him confused.

"Trust me on this! She just trying to divide and conquer using a strategy that's been used for centuries!" Yami told him a eye appearing on his forehead. "Believe me, I would know."

"When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything you say." Joey admitted. I blinked and looked at Yami.

"Nice to see your back." He turned his head and looked down at me.

"And where did you go to?" He demanded crossing his arms.

I laughed nervously and showed him my 5 starchips. "Dueling. Guy didn't want to give me his starchips."

Mai began to laugh. "Do you really believe that Yugi wants you to be the Grand prize winner!? He's a duelist to you know. Eventually you'll have to take him and his little girlfriend down their on."

I blushed. I repeat. The only thing I hate about ghostly white skin is that everyone can tell if your blushing or embarrassed.

"She's right." Joey said in realization. "We will have to duel. But, they're my friends. What'd I do? Maybe Yugi's right about dis ding. I have to stop listening to Mai's nonsense and start usin' my head." Joey closed his eyes and I sighed.

In some other dimensiona at an anime con.

People were crowded around the screen watching Yugioh closely.

"I'm gonna blast your harpies out of the sky with did!" Joey showed Mai Baby Dragon.

"Good call Joey!" Yami told him. Arelia pumped a fist in the air.

"Ha! Told ya'll he'd be fine!" She exclaimed. Tea sent her a glare and Arelia smiled sweetly at her. She huffed, crossed her arms and looked at Joey.

"Baby Dragon!" An orange baby dinosaur appeared on teh field.1200. Mai laughed. "That wimpy card is your grand play!?"

Some other place at the con.

Two groups of girls where facing each other holding up signs.

"Yanzu! Yanzu!" The left group shouted.

"Arami! Arami!" The one on the right shouted.

"Yami belongs with Anzu!" The left group leader shuted.

"No! He belongs with Arelia!" The other leader shouted.

"THIS IS WAR!" They screamed.

Back with Arelia.

'Why do I get the feeling I caused something bad to happen?' I wondered sweatdropping.

"I don't know ask an expert. Ask Yugi and Arelia." Tristan told Tea. I blinekd at them as they looked at us expectantly. I shrugged raising my arms and at teh same time,

"It's Joey's duel. He has to figure it out."

After the duel.

"Joey did it! He WON~!" Tea cheered.

"I knew you would do it!" Tristan shouted.

"Thanks guys!" Joey thanked. Yami closed one of his eyes and gave him a thumbs up, smiling.

"Ugh..How? How could I ever lose to such an amateur!?" Mai exclaimed.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden and I clenched my head. "Ugh..." I groaned.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard Tristan ask. Th world around me suddenly began to turn to sand. And instead of a stadium a palace stood there. In front of me was Yami,, kneeling down worried, dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing.

"Arelia? Are you alright?' He asked. Pain went through my head and I collapsed, unable to stand the pain.


	17. HungerAbridged series! What?

_"Mana!" I exclaimed bright red. "I do not! Besides he likes Anzu!" The brunette shook her head at me tsking._

_"I know you better than that! Every time your around him you blush and stutter. And can't you see how much he cares for you!?"_

_"Yeah! As a friend!" _

_Mana sighed. "You are so hard headed! He clearly likes you and you like him! Isn't that right? Miss Goddess?"_

_"It wasn't my idea! The guy just presumed I was related to Khonsu because of my pale skin!"_

_"Does the Pharaoh know this?' She asked._

_"What about my father?" A voice asked stepping in the room. I turned bright red and went to leave the room but Mana caught my arm._

_"H-hey! Mana!"_

_"Oh! Hi Atem! Arelia here was just wondering where you were!" _

_I glared at her and a thin layer of blush spread across Atem's face._

_"You where?" He asked._

_I blushed and struggled to get out of Mana's grasp. "Don't listen to Mana! She's lying!"_

_"I'm not lying! I was standing here when you came up to me and asked where Atem was at!" Just then Anzu, Egypt's slut as I call her, walked up and bat her eyelashes at him. I looked at her in disgust. It was a wonder how we even used to be friends._

_"Hey Atem. How's things going at the palace?"_

_"In case you haven't noticed Anzu...we _are_ in the palace." He told her and I smirked when her face flushed._

_"What are you smirking at!?" She demanded looking at me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to be innocent._

_"Oh...nothing. Just your slutty self, Drooling all over Atem." I told her sweetly. Mana smiled and laughed as Anzu went red with anger._

_'As long as Atem doesn't talk to me or I don't look at him I can be myself.'_

_"Atem! Surely your not going to let her insult me like this!" She exclaimed._

_He blinked his red eyes at her. "Why not? I think it's pretty funny."_

_She growled and bitch slapped me, before running away. I blinked and held my red, stinging cheek. I had tears in my eyes._

_"Damn." I muttered. Not realizing Atem and Mana could hear me. "She hits hard." I could taste blood in my mouth. _

_Next thing I know Atem ran over and placed his hand on my stinging cheek, where Anzu hit me._

_I blushed. "Arelia! Your hurt!" He exclaimed. Mana smirked inwardly. "Come. We'll have Mahad patch you up." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me to the throne room where Mahad would most likely be._

_"I'm f-fine!" I told him. To proud to get help from someone else. "R-really!"_

_"Your bleeding and you just got bitch slapped! Your not fine!"_

_"You worry to much!"_

_"No! I worry just the right amount!'_

_"A-Atem! Just...just stop worrying so much okay!" I dug my heels into the ground causing him to stop. "I'm fine! Really. See," I poked my stinging cheek and flinched a little. Atem noticed. "Fine. Doesn't hurt at all."_

_"Oh really?' He asked raising a brow._

_"Yes really."_

_"Then tell me, does this hurt." I was about to open my mouth to say something when Atem leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. I froze immediately. He stood up and smirked at my red face. "Your not falling for me are you?"_

_I unfroze and turned my head, crossing my arms. "Pft! As if!"_

_His eyes showed a little sadness but he remained smirking._

_"Ah, what a shame. You know, I will have to have a wife when I become Pharaoh. It's a shame you haven't fallen for me." He told me. I blinked sadly but covered it up._

_"Well, then tell your future wife I say congratulations. She's a lucky girl."_

_He raised a brow._

_"Sure thing...Arelia." He said turning around. "If she returns my feelings."_

_"I'm sure she will. Now if you don't mind, I have to go find Mana." _

I woke to feel like I was flying. 'Whoa! Major deja vu for second!'

I blinked my eyes to see a mass of black,red and yellow hair. I let out a startled scream. Yami stopped walking immediately.

"Arelia! Your okay!" I heard him exclaim. I blinked and tried to move my arms but quite frankly, I was to tired to.

"Hey." I said.

"Yugi! She still unconscious!?" I heard Joey yell. I blinked at the blonde who noticed me. "Your awake! Tristan, Tea! Relia's awake!"

I yawned as Tristan and Tea ran over. Yami set me down so I was leaning up against a tree. "How long was I out...and does anyone have a Tylenol?"

"A whole day!" Tristan answered.

Yami put his hand in his pocket. "Yeah." He held it out and I took it from him gratefully.

"Thanks." And popped the pill into my mouth. The headache began to disappear.

"So...what I miss?"

"Nothin' really." Joey answered. Yami knelt down infront of me and placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my forehead. Tea glared and I blushed.

"What happened Arelia?" He demanded. "Are you sick? Did the guy you duel hurt you in anyway?"

"No...not really." (Gog I'm so friggin depressed right now! I mean I kneew Hughes died but I never seen it happen till now! Why!? Hughes!? Why!?) "He just refused to give me the starchips I won and ran away, so I chased after him, knocked him over, still refused to give me the starchips, so I ounched him took his glove and grabbed the chips."

Yami sighed in relief but still looked worried. "Don't worry me like that."

I lifted my head up, "You worry too much."

"No! I worry just the right amount!" Dead silence after that. Yami had a feeling that this happened before. I blinked surprised.

"You said that...in my dream..." I trailed off and Joey's stomach grumbled officially breaking the awkward silence.

"All that dueling made me hungry!" He exclaimed holding his stomach. "Any of you guys remember to bring any food with ya?"

I nodded slightly. "In my bag I brought."

"Wait..that was yours!" Tristan yelled shocked adn sounding a bit guilty. I nodded narrowing my eyes.

"Yes...have you seen it?"

"U-uh no...not at all!"

"What were we thinkin'? Comein' here with no food!? Uh..not countin' you Relia. How are we gonna make it through the rest of the competetion without anything to eat!?"

"That's a good question Joey." Yugi said placing a hand to his chin. I blinked at him surpised.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When the hell did you guys switch!?" Tea looked t me questioningly as did Yugi, Tristan and joey.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's only one Yugi."

"This dueling really takes it out of ya!" I exclaimed trying to change the subject. "I haven't seen any burger stands or Mckdonalds or...Wendy's...I wanna Cheese Burger!"

I sank to the ground holding my rumbling tummy.

"Well we gotta find something fast!" Tea yelled holding her stomach. "I got to have my 5 basic food groups or else it's metabolic melt down!"

"Hey! Chill out you guys I got it covered!" Tristan told us. I stood up quickly. Too hungry to remember what will happen.

"YEAH!?" We asked. Tristan took out a book.

"Check it out! The great outdoors survival guide!" We sighed in disappointment.

"Can we eat it?" Joey asked.

"Better than that! It lists all the fruit,plants, berries and grasses we can eat!"

"That only makes me hungrier." I grumbled. A thought struck me. "Quick give me the book!"

"Why?"

"Paper is edible! I had to eat it for a week so I didn't starve to death!"

Que gasps. Joey wasn't really paying attention. "Do I really look like a squirrel you bastard!"

I blinked and sweatdropped. 'We're in 4kids...aren't we?'

I sniffed the air as did Joey.

"I don't need your stinkin' book. I smell somethin' cookin' that a way!"

Later.

"It sure was good of you to share your fish with us Mako." Yugi told Mako. I blinked before gaining a startled look.

'What the hell! YGTAS this time!?'

"Ha! Don't worry my friends there's plenty more than where that came from!"

"We should probably get going now." I told him and we got up, beginning to walk away.

"What a swell guy!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I Like that he doesn't wear a shirt."

"That would be because your a slut Tea."

"Your the slut!" She shouted at me and I rolled my eyes.

"You see this outfit? This is my awesome outfit. Your the ugly slut."

I barely dodge a harpoon and it landed at Yugi's feet. He screamed.

"Holy (BEEP) on a (Beep) sandwich!" Tristan exclaimed. I stifled a laugh.

Did...did you just throw a harpoon at me?" Yugi asked sounding strangely British. (I do not own YGOTAS LK and those he works with does.)

"I uh...didn't want you to leave. I wasn't sure how else to get your attention."

"Just ask! Just say," He put a hand to his chin. "Hey Yugi. Could you stay a little longah? Don't wove a frickin' harpoon at me! Seriously that's like the rudest thing evah!" Mako pointed at him.

"Hey Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe-" Yugi cut him off.

"Well it isn't going to work _now_. Not after you almost _skeward_ me!" I had to use both hands now to stop myself from bursting out laughing. And muffles were escaping through my fingers.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say."

"Maybe it'd be best if we just left." I said smiling madly. What can i say? YGOTAS is the best. That and YGXTAS. (I don't own YGXTAS. ShadyVox does. :)

"No hard feelings about the harpoon incident right?"

"Get bent you freaky fish guy!"

"I am NOT a Freaky Fish guy."

"Mako's a Freaky Fish guy!" Joey,Tristan and I sang.

"At least the ocean will never leave me!"

In the other dimension at the anime con.

"She's in Yugioh the abridged series to!" A girl shouted.

"No way!" A guy exclaimed.

"Arami rules!"

"Yanzu! Yanzu is the best!" A gurl shouted pointing a plastic sword at the girl wearing a Yami and Arelia T-shirt.

The Arami leader made her way through the crowd and pointed a plastic gun at her. "Admit that Arami is better and you shall live."

"Never! Long live Yanzu!"

"Long live Arami! Attack!" War broke out through the con and people had to choose which shipping was better. AramiShipping or YanzuShipping.

Back with Arelia.

"Why don't you ever answer me ocean?"

Later.

"That Mako guy was a fucking pysco!" Yugi told us as we were walking.

"It was enough to almost make you appreciate that Pegasus fellow." Joey agreed.

"Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!"

"I'm naturally going to do something for once!" Tristan shouted gabbing the guys arm, twisting it around his back, causing the Hair guy to let go of the kid, and flipping hair guy over. "my voice gives me super strength!"

"Yes! But my hair gives me the power to defy gravity!" Hair guy shouted doing a flip on the air, landing on his feet, jump into the air, and kick Tristan in the back. Hair guy grabbed teh is again.

"Oh the humanity!" Tristan exclaimed falling on his face.

"I some how found out that this kid doesn't have any starchips. SO I'm going to throw him off the island."

"Cool! Let's go watch!"

I blinked and sighed before laughing. 'God that makes me sound cruel.'

We ran toward the docks and to the kid wearing the pink shirt who was cursed to sit next ot bug-face the ugly cheater.

"Don't worry. We'll get back your starchips!" Yugi told him and I found it strange that they where using their regular voices.

"And give them back to me?"

"I never said that!"

Later.

A kid (CoughMokubaCough!) Jumped out of the trees.

"With this disguise, you'll never be able to figure out my identity."

"Mokuba?" I asked remembering this part and being able to recognize him.

I isghed.

"You'll pay for what you did to my big brother Yugi!" Mokuba-er I mean...mysterious kid said.

"For the love of Isis! Are we going to duel or are we going to stand around having flashbacks!?" Yami asked aggravated.

"Thanks to you! Pegasus abducted me! And my brothers company is about to be taken over by corperate suits!"

"What did Pegasus do? Snatch ya out of the air?" I asked. 'I'm in the abridged series right now meaning...I can be evil for once! Sorry ebilness! Evilness is taking over!"

"All because I beat him in a card game?"

"That's right!"

'Your some kind of moron you know that." Yami told him and Mokuba ran off the stadium and took Yami/Yugi's starchips.

"A moron that's got all of your starchips!"

"Damn it! That kid moves fast!"

"Stealing makes everything better!" Mokuba shouted running away.

"Wait! Mokuba! You mustn't do this thing! Think! What would you rbrother say if your brother saw you now!?"

A picture of Kaiba appeared beside Mokuba's head. "Good job Mokuba. Now steal something from Joey to."

"Okay, but what would he say if he wasn't a complete douche bag?"

"Your right, Yugi! I will return the starchips. Just as long as you let my brother back on the show!"

"That's fine by me."

"And maybe you could give Bakura a bigger roll to!"

"Don't push your luck kid."

LAter.

"We brought the starchips!" Mokuba told the Hair Guy.

"Rejected!" Hair guy said smacking them out of his hand. I wasn't able to catch them as they fell.

"Unhand him you nameless henchmen!"

"Meet me at the dueling field in a few hours and we'll discuss it."

time passes...

"Wait guys! That loks like Kaiba!"

"This time Yugi...you don't stand a ghost of a chance!"

"Oh no! He has even less personality than before!"

TO be continued...


	18. I lied! Bakura adn ring! I did it!

After the duel with Kaiba's creepy DoppleGanger, failed attempt to save Mokuba from Hair Guy and the red eyes duel we all sat down around a camp fire in the forest.

I watched as a bush rattled behind Tea and she screamed. I held back a laugh. Tristan and Joey got up and ran over ot the bush.

"What was that?" Joey wondered. Out stepped Bakura. Everyone but me gasped.

"It's Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. I waved.

"What's up Ryou?" He looked at me.

"Oh nothing much really."

"For a minute dere we thought we actually had something to worry about." Joey told him.

Mai conveniently left sometime earlier.

We gathered around the campfire again. This time with Ryou.

"We could all have a duel right now." He told us...Britishly. "Not for starchips. But just for a little fun." I froze.

"Sure. I'm down with that." Joey said.

"Why don't you guys all put your cards in Yugi's deck so it'll be like we're all dueling." Bakura told us. Joey held up a purple Duel Monsters card.

"The Flame Swordsmen kicks everybody's ass!" Joey shouted and did a movement with his hands like he was swinging a sword. Tristan stood up.

"Not against my guy! Cyber commander!"

Yugi held up his. "Dark Magician hands down."

'What do I do? What do I do?' I thought worriedly unconsciously taking out Dark Magician Girl. Tea held up hers.

"I pick this one! Magician of Faith!"

"What about you Arelia?" Ryou asked me. "Surely you have one as well."

'What do I- did Ryou just ask me a question?' I just guessed as to what he asked and held up my card.

"I should warn you that with this all star team of cards we'll be tough to beat." Yugi told him as we held out our cards.

"Before we get started," Ryou's voice changed. "There's a little something I'd like to share with you all. And especially with you two, Yugi, Arelia." I narrowed my eyes at Bakura as his eyes turned cold and his white hair went spikier.

"What's da hell is dat?" Joey asked him. Bakura closed his eyes and the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck. "Dis is gettin' creepy."

"It can't be! A millennium item!"

"Way to state the obvious Yugi."

"Yes. And the magic of the Millennium Ring will bring us to the Shadow Realm."

I looked around us just a tad creeped out. "Seeing it on a television is way different than seeing it in real life."

"Ya mean you knew dis was gonna happen!?" Joey exclaimed. "Den why didn't you say anythin'!?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Well...I dunno honestly."

"Man. I hate magic."

"Why are you doing this Bakura!?" Yugi demanded. I saw Bakura's Ring glow and sighed. Next thing I knew I felt like I was detached from something, more than likely my body, and sucked into a vortex of some sort. Everything went black.

_"Ha! I win~!" I cheered. Atem and I had played a Duel Monsters game, he was getting better but he was still pretty bad, and I won again. He pouted at me._

_"Arelia~! You don't have to brag!" He scolded/complained._

_I sighed. "Fine. But you still suck at this game."_

_"Man...I was winning to." I rolled my eyes._

_"Your getting better." I admitted. "But it will take a lot to beat me!"_

_"Then I demand a rematch! And when I win, you have to agree to become my queen when I'm Pharaoh!"_

_"What!" I exclaimed shocked. "No! I'm not...Just...no!" I turned bright red at the thought of marrying him. "Besides I'm not good with relationships! Hell, I wouldn't even make a good queen! So no!" He looked at me sadly, red eyes pouring into my soul._

_"Arelia. Why do you hate me so much?"_

_"I don't hate you. Far from hate actually." I told him shrugging. "I could never hate you. Unless you turned evil and went on a rampage or something but the chance of that happening is 0 to none. I just don't think I'd make a good queen."_

_"You really need to stop doubting yourself, Arelia." He sighed. "Did you forget the way you summoned those monsters and saved Egypt?"_

_"Course I remember! That was one of the reason's everyone thinks I'm some kind of human aging goddess!"_

_He laughed. "That's because you are one!" I blinked and sweatdropped confused, blushing slightly._

_'Is he...is he flirting with me?' _

_"Atem. I have a question." I began. "Why do you call me Arelia unlike everyone else? Mana calls me Lia, Mahad calls me Mistress and Seto, Reli. Why do you call me Arelia?"_

_"Because, I like that name. It''s beautiful, just like everything else about you." I turned bright red._

_"Right. I-Uh..got-gotta go now. Bye!" I said quickly stuttering a bit and went to leave when he ran over and caught my wrist. I looked at him confused, still blushing. "A-Atem?" He pushed me against a wall and placed his head on my forehead. Arms beside each side of my head._

_ I went even redder. "Why must you act like this? You know how I feel." Our faces were inches apart. "I love you, Arelia. Please, don't push me away anymore." He began to lean down. My eyes widened when I realized what he was going to do._

_'But...he's the prince of Egypt! H-he can't l-love me! I'm not even from this time!' I thought turning so red I would've put ketchup,tomatoes,blood, and bright red to shame. 'Ohgod ohgod ogod ohgod!'_

_He was centimeters away. I could feel his breath on my face. Closer. Closer. A millimeter away, our lips were about to touch when-_

_"Prince Atem! It is urgent-" Mahad cut himself off seeing our position. He stuttered and mumbled an apology before leaving quickly out of the room when he saw Atem's glare and my extremely red form. I mean I was blushing so bad that I thought my nose was gonna bleed._

_"Damn it Mahad." I heard Atem curse. Everything turned black._

I blinked and looked around to see Joey dressed as Flame Swordsmen, Tristan Cyber Commander, and Yugi Dark Magician. (The dark purple with light purple rims and purple hair and blue eyes one.) I stood up and looked at myself feeling like I was exposed. I turned a dark red and screamed attempting to cover my legs. The three boys, and Yami and Bakura looked at me. I was wearing my Dark Magician Girls outfit.

Black armor with pink rims. I was wearing a black hat with pink rims a black staff with pink rims and a red orb. And it was styled exactly like the original's meaning I had a lot of my legs and showing some of my cleavage. My style = baggy shirts and skinny jeans = no revealing clothing.

"Arelia!" They shouted.

"Someone give me a jacket or something quick!" I yelled and tried to cover my.. well um...you get the point.

"Calm down Arelia! It's only an outfit!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah! An outfit that's to revealing!" I heard chuckling and turned towards Yami. A bright blush appeared on my face and I attempted to cover myself. "Just..continue on with the duel already!" I shouted shutting my eyes embarrassed.

"Still the same you always were." Bakura told me. I blinked and looked at him confused. He sighed and glared at Yami. "It's a shame you had to chose _him._" I was confused greatly but had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. It was...weird. At the same time, I didn't know what he was taking about, yet I feel that I do know what he's talking about.

"Wait! If Yugi's down here! Then who's that up there!?" Tristan asked and looked at Yami. The three boys turned to me.

I rolled my eyes and shifted wrapping my arms around myself. "Yugi's imaginary friend!"

"I don't know." Yugi admitted gazing through his purple eyes at Yami. Who's red eyes looked at our miniature forms.

"Don't you?"

"Well sometimes, when I duel, it feels like someone is guiding me." He said and I smirked quoting Yugi's next lines. Yami nodded.

"And it's like I can hear an ancient powerful voice calling out to me from my puzzle." I got some strange looks.

"If he's okay in your guy's books then he's okay in mine." Joey said and Tristan nodded.

"yeah."

"So now what?" Yugi asked. I blinked and momentarily forgot what I was wearing and stood up.

"Well...we wait for _her_ to come out." I said pointing my staff at Yami's hand of cards. The guys blushed.

"What?"

"N-Nothin', just never really seen you wear anythin' like dat before." Joey answered looking the other way. Yami growled. I blinked and it took me a few moments to process what he meant. I screamed again and attempted to hide behind a trap card that Yami laid down.

"Careful Joey." Bakura warned smirking. "She's already married."

"Wait! The beauty competition remember!" Tristan reminded Joey. I grumbled and processed what Bakura said.

"What!?" I shouted letting go of the card for a moment before grabbing it again.

Yugi tried to distract everyone.

"She must still be in the deck!"

"Your right! We need to get this over with before her card gets played!" Joey agreed. 'I'm gonna bash me some Bakura." He said getting his sword ready.

"Hang on Joey! Arelia and I were summoned so one of us have to attack!" Yugi told him. He looked at me slightly and sweatdropped. "And I doubt that she'll be attacking anytime soon." He pointed his staff at the face down monster card. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The card flipped over revealing a Morphing Jar. I gasped.

"No!"

"Another Morphing Jar!" I watched in horror as the blast hit the Morphing Jar shattering him into pieces. (Or is he an it?) Bakura laughed, shoulders shaking a bit.

"Well have to send all the cards in our hands, to the grave yard again." Yami narrowed his Crimson eyes and put his hand of cards into the graveyard, drawing a new hand. Yugi turned to us.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay man. I did the same thing!"

"Yami! You can do this!" I shouted at him knowing what card he ended up drawing.

"5000 years ago you were cheering for me." He growled before smirking. "By the way, Isn't that Tea's favorite card? Do you suppose that her mortal soul lies within it?" He asked. "Hmm...I wonder. Maybe you should play it and find out!" I was even more confused by his previous statements.

'Does the weird dreams I've been having have anything to do with this?' I wondered.

"But then again." Bakura grabbed a card and placed it in facedown defense position. "You don't know what I'm laying here. So you might be putting her in danger." Yami put on an emotionless face. Like he did all those times he dueled people and from times he saved me before turning soft. Which I found kinda sweet.

'No! Bad thoughts Arelia!" I scolded mentally. 'You do _not_ like him! You are not even from this world so snap out of it!'

'Just admit it!' My brain said. 'You love him! This world or not you love him! You love the Pharaoh!'

"Shut up!" I growled at it.

"No!" YAmi shouted suddenly causing me to look up at him. I saw a hand reach out of a trap card grab his head and sucked the energy out of him or something.

"YAMI!" I shouted fearful. Yami/Yugi: 500. Bakura chuckled evilly.

Skip to where Tea comes out.

Yami placed a monster in facedown defense position and I guessed who it was. The card moved upward revealing Tea in the Magician of Faith's outfit. Staff and all.

"Hey! What's up!?" She asked smiling. I dropped the trap card. Making sure Bakura couldn't see it and ran over with the guys. They sweatdropped. We tried to hide her.

"Uh guys?" She asked.

"Stay quiet," Joey told her.

"It's a little early fro Halloween don't you think?" She noticed the staff in her hand.

"What the-! What's this!?"

"Shut your trap Tea!" I whispered/shouted.

"Yugi and Bakura are big dueling giants and are fightin' for our souls!"

I snorted. "Don't you mean 5000 year old spirits?" I covered my mouth and mocked gasped. "Oops. I"m sorry was that a spoiler?"

"But Yugi's right there!" She protested.

"Well yeah...but the big gys not really me, but he's not really not me..." HE tried to explain but ended up confusing himself.

"Huh?"

"I know it's complicated but it has something to do with the millennium items Bakura and I have. It's some kind of magic. And Arelia's somehow involved in all of this."

"Oi! I know just as much as you do when it comes to me being involved-!" Joey covered up my mouth with his hand.

"Magic? So I'm not crazy!"

"Not unless we're all going crazy." Yugi said smiling lightly.

"Just think of it dis way Tea." Joey told her still covering my mouth, "There's to Yugi's. The cool one up dere. And da puny one down here." Yugi anime fell.

"Huh?" Yugi got up and glared at Joey.

"Oh! That's not how it works at all!" joey let go and waved his hands in front of him as I fell to the ground.

"Just a joke man! Relax!" I stood up and rubbed my hurting butt.

"You didn't have to drop me!"

"You forget. I have the power of the Dark Magician here." He began to walk forward.

"Yugi you idiot get back here!" I shouted.

"I'll show you who's puny around here." He told them and pointed his staff at the facedown. I facepalmed.

"Am I the only one here with common sense!?"

Electric Lizard appeared and Yugi attacked. And right after he fell to the ground shaking getting electrocuted.

"What was that!?" Tristan asked.

"What ever it was it's making me go numb!"

I ran forward and knelt next to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. Somehow not getting electrocuted.

"Hang in there pal!" Joey told him.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. Bakura laughed.

"You can't attack the electric lizard without some rather shocking feedback." HE said. "A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget." Yami growled and drew.

"Alright Soul Sealer! I play my next card facedown!" Bakura's eyes gazed down to Tea. Tristan and Joey hurriedly tried to hide her.

"Don't bother you fools I can see her perfectly well." Yami gasped. "Now I have all five of you right where I want you. Helpless on the field. Easy prey for my man eater bug!"

"Man-eater bug?" Tea asked standing. "Glad I'm a girl."

"I second that." I said raising a hand from next to Yugi.

"What's that card do?" Joey asked. Yugi started to explain but I cut him off.

"He can automatically destroy one creature on the field if it's flipped up." Tea breathed in deeply.

"Well that's certainly not good."

"Guys. I really don't want to go back to that graveyard." Tristan said rubbing his arm.

"Don't you worry Tristan. None of us is goin' back." Joey told him confidently. "We'll destroy that bug before he plays it."

"That won't work you idiot." I told them. "The precise moment we attack, the card will activate."

"Graveyard here I come." Tristan said.

"What are you sayin' Relia?" Joey demanded. "That one of us is goin' to end up as worm food!?"

"I'm sayin' that Yami had to play his damn trap!" I shouted hoping Yami would understand. "And you guys are standing on it!"

"Right! The trap that big Yugi laid down!"

"Yeah. But I'm afraid to use it." Yugi said and I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. "But that card requires hat we sacrifice a creature"

"You mean..one of us?" Tea asked frightened.

"Don't worry Tea I'll go." Tristan said and groaned in pain when he got hit in the stomach by Joey's sword. "I guess you disagree!"

"You just got back from the graveyard." HE told him. "If anyone's going it's me."

"Joey!" Yugi shouted. Joey began to run towards the bug and I held out my staff, officially knocking him over.

"Wha-?" HE fell to the ground and glared at me. "Who side are you on!?"

"Sorry Joe." I apologized quickly and charged towards the bug.

"What!?" Bakura exclaimed.

"Arelia!" Yami shouted.

"What are you thinking!?"

"No!"

I ran at the facedown card, jumped in the air, quickly shot at it with Dark Burning and landed on it's back grabbing onto one of the horns on it's head.

"Now Yami! Activate the trap!" The monster moved around trying to shake me off, making it hard to hold on. "My life...isn't as...important as everyone elses! NOW!" It was obvious he was reluctant. "Do it now ya damn Pharaoh! Before I hit you with my sta-a-a-a-aff!"

"I'm activating a trap. Sacrificing my D-Dark Magician Girl to do so!" He announced. "The Horn of Heaven! Blasting it's Celestial Tune directly at your Man-Eater bug!" His red eyes showed fear. "Obliterating him from the field once and for all!"

"A-Arelia!" Yugi shouted trying to stand up as light surrounded me and the bug.

"What's happening?" Tea asked.

"Don't die on me!" I shouted voice echoing and disappeared.

I stood alone in a cemetery.

"The graveyard." I mumbled looking around. I let out a short scream when I saw the Reaper of cards. "Fuck!" I shouted and began to run for my life.

So here I was, running for my life, literally, from the Reaper of Cards. When the world decided to go against me and make me trip over a rock. "FUCK!"

I fell and looked at the reaper. It was getting closer. I shut my eyes and screamed, unknowingly vanishing.

"Stay away!"

I appeared back on the field. "Stay away!" I blinked noticing my surroundings. "Wait what?" I asked sweatdropping. Next thing I knew The four ran over to me and Yami sighed in relief.

"Arelia!" They exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your back!" I looked at Yugi and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I'm back! Nothin'll keep me down!"

"Alright!"

After duel.

I blinked opened my eyes and yawned. I blinked again when I saw Yugi and Ryou. I grinned and glomped Ryou. Hey, every fan has to have their moments.

"Fluffy! Yugi! We live!" I cheered. They sweatdropped. And I swear I could hear someone growling in the background. I let go of Ryou and looked around when I saw a faint outline of Yami. I blinked and gasped.

'Huh! Didn't think I'd be able to see him!'

I tuned out the two's conversation and walked up.

"What's up Yami?" I asked. He made a come gesture with a hand and I followed him into the woods.

"Why do you continue to push me away?" He asked. I blinked surprised.

"I'm not pushing you away! Why would you think that!?" He looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at me. He began to walk towards me and I backed up. Unfortunately against a tree. He placed his hands beside my head. He may be in spirit form but it's still pretty intimidating.

"Y-Yami?" I asked turning bright red. He leaned down and my eyes widened.

"I love you Arelia. Why don't you understand that?" He asked and kissed me. No not on the forehead. But an actual kiss. ON the lips. My eyes widened but they closed quickly. He leaned away but I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Even though he was in spirit form, I was able to touch him. An no not in that way, if you were thinking that. After a few moments we stopped and I was bright red.

"I...I love you to, Yami." I admitted turning even redder. He smiled at me lightly before disappearing. Just then there was a scream. And a familiar one at that.

**Ha! I did it~! What do you think? To soon? Are you mad at Mahad cause Atem sure was. I apologize if anyone seemed OOC in this. Read adn Review!**


	19. Panik! Manga! Bakura! Jelous! What1?

I ran towards the sound of Mai's scream and arrived just in time to see Yugi transform into Yami. I blushed sweatdropping.

'Why do I always seem to arrive when The Pharaoh takes over?' I wondered.

"Now, let's see you try your intimidation tactics against me, Panik." Yami said confidently. "I don't scare easy! Especially when you threaten my friends! It's game time!" I blinked surprised.

'Wha-what?' I thought confused and walked up. They took notice of me.

"Relia!" Joey exclaimed. "Where you've been?"

I blushed. "N-Nowhere. J-Just in the woods taking a stroll."

"That's good to hear." Tristan said as The two duelists got on the stadiums. "We thought you where kidnapped or something. Had us all worried there."

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry 'bout that dude."

"Yugi huh? It must be my lucky day!" Panik exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mai. I'll beat his fat ass and get back the starchips he stole from you!" I gasped.

"I-I thought we were following 4Kids!" I whined. I looked up at Yami worried. "Kick his ass Yugi! Kick back to hell!"

"He's a player killer who roams the island taking starchips away from real duelists!" Mai shouted. Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"Pegasus sent me! But I'm not just any player killer! I'm the Player Killer of Darkness!" Panik told hum. "I've taken the lives-I mean starchips of eight people alone tonight! But Pegasus's most important demand is to take out you Yugi! And your little GirlFriend down their as well! I'm to bring her to him directly! I'm shocked that there's such a reward on little kids like you! And I'm going to claim it! If I beat you, this whole event may end right now. Just between you and me Pegasus is a pretty stingy guy."

I clenched my fists growling. 'I'm no ones guinea pig.'

"Your dreaming if you think you can beat me." Yami told him calmly crossing his arms. "Sorry to burst your bubble but...I won't lose!"

I grinned but frowned when Panik talked. "Fool! You can''t defeat me! No one defeats my darkness!"

**Cliffy!**

**...**

**...**

**... **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Haha! I lied!**

Panik laughed cruelly. "Night falls quickly on this island don't you agree?" He asked. "But there's no sleep for duelists...While they lied down in their beds, guards down, my darkness seeps in and destroy's them! Like that girl...( Insert creepy laugh here.)

"Yugi...I lost to the player killer. Now my dream of fighting you is over." Yami smiled at her.

"Don't you worry Mai. I'll get back your starchips from him!" He turned to Panik the one who has the face that scares teh little children. "Listen up you block-head! Attacking under the cover of night is the act of a **coward!** Your no duelist as far as I'm concerned!"

"Wh-What! You brat!" Yami pointed at him and I smirked.

"Your nothing more than a thief! **I'll teach you that a thief can't take the life of a real duelists! **For this duel, I'll bet all six of my starchips! You bet all eight chips you took from Mai. To make up for the difference..." I frowned. "I BET MY LIFE!"

"Hmm...that SOUNDS good, but excuse me if I don't believe you. Talk is cheap. So in lieu of guarantee...I'll do this!" A noose came out of nowhere and rapped itself around Yami's neck.

'Shit! Why couldn't it follow the anime today!?' I thought worried. I gazed up at Yami frightened for his life, even though he would end up coming out fine. Yami placed his hand on the rope.

"A wire rope on my neck!?" He demanded.

"Some duelists flee from us out of fear." He explained. "So we use this to make sure they don't escape! You guys are just prey for us to hunt. If I win, I'll choke you to death...maybe twice to get my two starchips' worth! And your girlfriend down there has to come with me to Pegasus!" Yami glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. I nodded, shaking slightly.

"No Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Grr...how low can he be!?" Mai exclaimed.

"Fine! If I lose, you can have my head and Arelia goes with you." He smirked. "**But,** if you lose you have to play a **penalty game!"**

"Looking forward to it." He replied.

'DUEL!

"Please win Yugi!" Tea shouted and I growled, clenching my fists.

'Just who does she think she is? She acts like she's his girlfriend!' I thought angry. 'Whoa! Calm down there girl! No need to start getting jealous now!'

"I don't care about myself...but your pride as a duelist is on the line!" Mai yelled. "You have to beat him!"

"Kick his ugly face Yami! Send him straight to hell!"

"Well, well. Your pretty popular ,huh kid? Got your little crowd to cheer for you." Panik told him. "But I got a friend to. The Darkness itself!" He drew. "My first card is-Castle of Dark Illusions!" He slapped the card won and a giant castle, appeared on teh field, surrpunding everything in darkness and shadows.

"That ominous castle! Hovering over the game field!" Yami exclaimed. Panik laughed darkly and I let out a scream as I got trapped in a cage.

"Arelia!" Yami shouted and glared at Panik. "This wasn't part of the deal!"

"No...but I got to make sure she doesn't run away in terror when I take that head of yours." I looked around hoplessely and sighed, plopping down on my butt.

"You do realize it's impossible for them to lose right?" I asked looking at Panik. Peeved that I have to play DID again. (AKA Damsel in Distress,) "You challenging him was a big mistake."

He ignored me and Yami smiled at me warmly. "The Darkness is gathering!" Yami turned to him.

"What!?"

"Darkness...**Yami**... the primal darkness that existed before the world! And my castle has the power to bring it back!"

"It's covering his whole side of the field! I can't see his cards...I can barely see him!" Panik chuckled evilly.

"Watch out Yugi! The Darkness defeated my harpies!"

"Too bad Yugi. Your monsters don't get their field power bonus at night! But my Dark cards get the infinite bonus at night!" I gasped inwardly from my spot in the cage.

"If I dueled at night my spell-casters would get bigger field boosts!' I thought.

"Now play a card! Any card! My darkness will bury you!"

"Celtic Guardian defense mode!" Yami shouted.

Skip some of duel.

Yami began to laugh and I smiled brightly, getting up and put my hands on the bars on the cage.

"You may be happy now, but I don't think you'd like being in the darkness forever. Even though it covers your ugly face..."

I grinned. "Don't you mean face-so-ugly-and-hideous-it scares-all-little-children-and-yells-mommy-scary-clown-going-to-eat-me! Face?"

"Exactly. Too bad for us. We'll have to see it again when I shut down your little game." He continued agreeing. Yami smiled. "I found a way...to beat your darkness!"

"What!?"

Yami held up a card. I already knew what it was though. 'Sword of Revealing Light.'

"This is the key!" He told him. "Your life will end in five turns. Get ready! I'll show you the true darkness you'll wish you never knew!"

"Get ready to lose dude!" I shouted grinning madly.

"I'll show you the real Darkness as your last life points trickle away!" Panik's eyes widened before he laughed maniacally.

"Don't make me laugh!"

Skipping.

"Yes! You may be big but you don't have any guts! I'm not surprised that you beat all those duelists..whom you ambushed in their beds and forced them to battle! Let me tell you this! I calculated that you'd use a shield!" Panik gasped and I pumped a fist in the air.

"Woo!"

Yami then activated Polymerization and fused Gaia the Fierce Knight and The curse of Dragon to create Gaia the Dragon Champion.

"My turn is over. Gaia will destroy you next turn." Panik drew and played Metal guardian.

"Wow...talk about a terrible duelist." I commented.

Yami opened one eye and looked at panic. "How pathetic. All you can think about is being safe from attack. Your too weak for words."

"You fool! After your next turn I'll attack you with everything!"

"It's too late. You're caught in my trap."

"What!?" He demanded. You could hear the panic in his voice.

"Security can a trap! You haven't realized...the more you protect yourself the more you cut off your escape! It's my turn! The last turn!" He shouted and drew. "The catapult Turtle!" A turtle in with a catapult on it's back appeared. I grinned and watched as Yami explained answering Panik's question...

"Right, but I never said I was aiming at your monsters!"

"Huh!"

"My target is...the castle!" Gaia shot up into the air and launched itself at the Castle, destroying itself and reducing Yami Yugi's life points to 300. the floatation ring broke off and shattered to pieces.

"Don't you realize why the castle is still floating?" I asked. "Even though it's _floatation ring_ was _destroyed._"

"There's a reason why I played Sword of Revealing Light. And it wasn't just to see your ugly cards. The swords of revealing light began to disappear.

"The castle is falling!"

Indeed it was. Right onto the creepy,ugly,freaky looking monsters.

"They can't run. Your yellow luster shield is keeping them in."

"I...I lost?"

"I hope your ready. Penalty game!" I blinked as the scene changed and Panik was standing on a ridge, rope around his neck. "They say pride goes before the fall. Now fall...into the darkness!" Panik fell.

Yami walked over and grabbed Mai's starchips.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yugi! That was excellent!" Mai told him.

"Mai, these starchips are yours." HE told her holding them out. She looked at them hesitating. "What? There yours."

"I can't take those starchips, Yugi. Those belong to you. I lost a battle as a duelist. I'm going to leave the island now because I lost all my starchips."

"Mai!"

"It was nice meeting you guys..."

"Mai Valentine!" Joey shouted and I almost thought he said 'My Valentine.'

"Everyone!" SHe exclaimed stopping.

"I woke up after hearin' your loud talkin'." He explained.

"Joey."

I sighed. "Is anyone going to help get me out of this thing!?" They turned towards my direction and Yami rushed over.

"Arelia! Your not hurt are you!?" He asked worried. I nodded.

"Just fine. I mean besides the fact that I'm stuck inside a cage and you are all chattering like birds...fine."

He shifted his eyes in embarrassment. Mai, Joey and them where talking having their moment.

"I'm sorry." I blinked surprised.

"What for?"

"For getting you dragged in to this." He said and used his Millennium Puzzle to make the cage disappear. I shrugged and resisted the urge to blush.

"I'm the one with the knowledge. It was my choice to come here to Duelist Kingdom with you." I told him smiling a little. "So..no apologizing!"

He raised a brow and chuckled. Unknown to us, Bakura(Not Ryou) was watching us. Jealousy and anger burning in his eyes.

in the different dimension.

The fans watched the show and there were some aww's and dang it's!

Bakura was watching Arelia and Yami have their moment burning with anger and jealousy.

'Pharaoh...you stole her once. I won't let it happen again.' He thought narrowing his eyes. 'Just you wait. She belonged to me. I _will_ have my revenge, Pharaoh. For my village and Arelia.'

Back with Arami.

Yami hugged me placing his chin on my head. "I love you, Arelia." Leaned against him and smiled lightly.

"I love you too, Yami. I do." We broke apart and walked over to them.

"Friends?" Mai repeated.

"Mai! Take these starchips! An let us chose who's the strongest as a true duelist!"

"You did say your dream was to fight Yugi right?" I asked.

"That is..."

"Geez! We aren't gettin' anywhere!" Joey exclaimed exasperated. He held up a finger. "So~ I have da perfect solution."

"What's the solution?" Tea asked.

"That is~!" He took the starchips out of Yami's hand shocking him. "I'll take all dese starchips! Dat's the solution!" Joey laughed hysterically.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Mai shouted. He grinned. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DO THAT JOEY! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING THEM!? GIVE THEM BACK YOU-!" Joey plopped the starchips into her hand.

"Geez! There you go!"

"uh..." She stared at her hand.

"Mai Valentine. If your pride won't forgive you for playing with those starchips, then throw them into the sea! That's your choice. But I won't throw them away! My star...nor my dream!"

**_WHat do you think? Just what is Bakura's and Arelia's past? Dunno? Me either! Wait...yes I do! Find out later! Why is it the manga version now? What does Pegasus want to do with Arelia? Just what is her connection between our world, their world, and ancient Egypt? Find out later in Yugioh! Wait What!?_**


	20. Fillerish Character Development

**I wrote an awesome chapter but then the laptop had to be a bitch and configure updates. So...Oh! And Bakura liking Arelia wasn't really planned. (Shrugs) My fingers typed it themselves. By the way, if your wondering what Arelia look likes, look at the picture/cover thing for this story. It's a picture of her and Yami. Took forever to do on paint! Even wrote a flashback on when she met Bakura and when Atem proposed!" (CRIES) "Why does the laptop hate me!? Their is also a poll on wether their should be a love triangle or not.**

**Please vote! Also I do not own YUgioh YGOTAS or any other stuff. I only own Arelia, and Viros.**

I woke feeling stupid and slipped out of the tent, quiet as to not wake Tea. Outside was Joey,Tristan and Bakura curled around the smoldered campfire sleeping. I looked over to see Yugi look through his deck tiredly. I quietly walked over so I wouldn't wake anyone. I knelt down and poked his shoulder. He blinked at me tiredly.

"Arelia? What are you doing up?" I sat down beside him.

"I should ask you the same thing." I said. "You look as if your going to pass out!"

"I'm just fixing my deck," He let out a yawn. "I'm not tired really!"

I blinked at him. "Your a terrible liar, Yugi." I bluntly stated. He chuckled and yawned again. "You need your sleep. Here, use my lap as a pillow." He nodded tiredly and if he wasn't so tired he probably would've turned red. He laid down on his side and placed his head on my lap.

After a few minutes it looked like he couldn't sleep so I sang one of my favorite songs, Hana Tegami.

_"Utsuri iku kisetsu wa itsumo isogiashi de doko e iku no  
kaze ga sotto mado o tataki tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne nakanai de  
yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa

hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa horori chiri yuku no ni  
hanare gataki omoide o hitori nagameteita  
deai wakare mata deai hito mo meguru keredo  
kimi to sugosu kono toki wa daiji na takaramono  
zutto wasurenai wa

itsu no mani otona ni naru kimi mo boku mo kawatteku  
ima ijou shiritaku naru are mo kore mo suki ni naru

zutto sono mama de ite negau kedo  
boku wa boku o sagashi hajimeru

suki na mono ikutsu datte atte mo kamawanai  
sunao ni kanjiru kokoro taisetsuni shitai yo  
donna boku mo boku datte mune o hareru you ni  
itsuka kitto mitsukerusa yurugi naki omoi o

hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa chigau katachi dakedo  
minna atsumete tsunagereba hitotsu no yume ni naru

itsu no toki mo kawaranai hana no utsukushisa yo  
furikaereba furusato wa yasashiku kaotteru  
itsumo matte iru yo koko de mata aou ne~" Yugi passed out during the middle of the song and I let out a loud yawn. I laughed a little.

'Man...talk about a major change in the social life.' I thought remembering what life used to be like for me. 'I used to be a loner. Always separated from everyone.' I smiled lightly and closed my eyes. 'Coming here changed me more than I thought. I'm not alone anymore...I have friends...and someone who cares for me...I didn't even ask...I knew I had a crush on him when I saw the anime. But...I never thought that this would happen. That he's real...I knew there was something...strange...with...the show...' I passed out.

And on each side of me appeared Bakura and Yami in spirit form. Both glaring at each other, you could literally see the sparks.

I woke tiredly hearing voices.

"Bakura! Am I seeing things or is your ring actually glowing?" I blinked my dark brown eyes open to see Yugi sitting in front of Bakura who held up his ring, which was in fact, glowing.

"If not then we're both hallucinating." Ryou replied. I sat up stretching my arms.

"Make that three~" I yawned causing them to look at me.

"Oh, your up." Yugi stated and I sweatdropped.

"Yeah..."

"It's kind of spooky, the way it's pointing like that."

"Yes." Ryou agreed. "It's almost like it's being tugged, towards the Castle."

"To Pegasus's Castle?"

"The flying horse has a castle?"

They blinked at me confused and laughed a little.

"Why would it do that?"

Ryou looked at us. "I don't know." He admitted. "But it did the same thing the day I met you two."

He began to explain the day we met him on the street by the store and how it glowed. I raised a hand.

"Just to mention," I began completely awake now, "The ring has special abilities and one of them are to be able to locate other Millennium Items."

"So why would it point to the castle?" Ryou asked widening his eyes. I facepalmed. I looked at the sky and mouthed, 'Why?'

"Because of what's inside the castle." Yugi told him. "Pegasus's Millennium eye."

"It would be what took Mokuba's soul, and nearly Grandpa's."

"That's kind of scary, eh guys?" Bakura said looking up at us. "His eye taking souls and I'll never be able to forget what mine did. Taking souls to the Shadow Realm." Yugi nodded. I remembered something and took out my deck searching through it untill I found what I was looking for.

I took out the five pieces of Exodia and handed them to Yugi. He looked at them confused and his eyes widened when he saw what they were.

"I kinda forgot to give you these...no one really did ever bring them up." Yugi blinked, looked at the cards a few moments before handing them back to me.

"Huh? Yugi-" He cut me off.

"I don't need these cards Arelia." He told me. Ryou watched our exchange. "If I could beat Weevil's moth, and Panik the Killer, then I for sure would be able to beat them without these. Besides, I think you should keep them." I looked at him in shock for a moment before tackling him in a hug. He let out a shout of surprise and Bakura laughed lightly.

"THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!" I shouted hugging the baby panda. I was hyper today, uh oh. I let go of him and bowed. "I'll make you proud!" Yugi sweatdropped chuckling.

Later


	21. Memories,proposal in gypt,Bakura da hero

I woke up and walked out of the tent just in time to watch Kaiba walk away. I frowned and my eyes blazed.

"WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP!?" I demanded scaring everyone.

"We uh...thought you needed your sleep." Tristan said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sleep?" I asked deathly calm. "Why would I need sleep if I could of watched the Joey vs Kaiba duel!?" I anime cried. Music began to play and I blinked. Kaiba stopped walking and turned around.

"OK where the hell is that music coming from?"

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeeehhh~!"

"Please tell me your not going to sing..."

"I wanna duel em like they do in Yugioh! Face up, face down, trap cards, spell cards then time roulette go!" Joey began to sing Brooklyn rage and I nearly died from laughter.

"Joey...why did you burst into song?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged and the music stopped.

"I dunno. Had a feeling I should of sang somethin'"

I blinked sweatdropping. Kaiba walked away.

"Let's just hope, our paths don't cross again."

"EVERYBODY! WAKE UP!" We groggily sat up.

"Joey? What's wrong?" Yugi asked him sleepily.

"What is it, Joey?" Ryou wondered.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! It's just a brand new day and the tournament, I'm hot to find us a duel!" I yawned, and rubbed my eyes.

"Damn morning people." I muttered. "Girl needs her sleep."

"Well you don't have to yell about it." Tristan told him holding his sleeping bag. Tea walked in carrying a bag.

"Hey guys, what's all the commotion?"

"Where's Mai? Isn't she with you?" Joey asked Tea.

"She said she had to go," And showed Yugi a note. "And to give you this note, Yugi." YUgi took teh note and we gathered around him. I read it aloud.

"I owe you eight starchips. See you around, Mai." At the end of the letter was lipstick. Yugi blushed. My eyes were full of rage, since she was practically talking about Yami and owing him starchips, not Yugi so...yeah.

"Kiss those chips goodbye." Tristan said.

"I don't know. Maybe we really can trust Mai." Yugi said after his blush faded.

"Well if not, then we're still the Team Supreme, right?" I smirked.

"Sure, Mr. Singer."

"Shut up, Arelia."

"Right!"

"Okay then! Let''s move out!"

Later

"And some of them were really good players, with powerful cards too." Yugi exclaimed. "We could be eliminated next."

"Not a chance Yug. Those other guys just wanted the prize." Tristan told him.

"Will it help if I just told you guys who wins the tournament?"

"NO! You can't tell us anything! That might change the future!"

"You do realize me being here already changed the future...right?" Yugi sweatdropped.

"Yeah...anyway, the duelists are even stronger for beating the first round."

"Even strongah!" Joey exclaimed stopping. WE stopped walking as well.

"Careful what you say Yugi. You got little Joey here shaking in his sneakers." Tristan taunted.

"What! You think I'm a scared little puppy-dog!"

I yawned out of boredom. "Guys...I'm going to go look for another duel, alright? I'll be back." Yugi nodded to show he heard and I took off.

"I wonder what episode this is." I thought aloud when I reached a river. It was more than likely the episode when Joey goes to duel Bandit Keith but those guys creeped me out so I didn't really watch those episodes.

I stood up and let out a scream when someone grabbed me from behind and put a chloroform rag over my nose, knocking me out.

_"Damn! The Pharaoh's going to kill me!" I shouted as I ran through the Palace's hallways. I opened the doors only to fall to the ground._

_"ARELIA!" Screamed a cheerful voice.  
_

_"Mana!" I whined. "Will you get off of me! Please!?" Mana pouted at me.  
_

_"But-" Realization crossed her face. "Oh~! Your jealous that the Pharaoh's getting married tomorrow right!?" I turned bright red, and sat up, forcing her off of me. I glared at her.  
_

_"Of course not!" My voice betrayed me. "Why would I be!?"  
_

_"Because," She grinned at me widely. "You love him!" I sighed in defeat unable to come up with a comeback.  
_

_"Yeah...I am." She blinked shocked that I admitted it. She suddenly grabbed my wrist and began to run,dragging me with her.  
_

_"H-Hey! Mana what are you-"  
_

_"We're not letting that witch marry your Atem!" She yelled ass we ran down the hallways. "Not if I have something to say about it!" She threw the doors open using her staff, since she is Mahad's apprentice she can do magic, and barged in dragging me behind her.  
_

_"Pharaoh! You must cancel the wedding!" She shouted shocking Atem and his guardians.  
_

_"What!?" Seto demanded. "The Pharaoh needs a Queen and Acenath is the perfect choice for-" Atem cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
_

_"And how do you suppose I do that?" He asked interested.  
_

_"Marry Arelia of cour-" I covered her mouth, my face a very very bright red.  
_

_"P-Please, ignore Mana she's uh..." I struggled for something to say. "Um...ill...Yes! Mana is very ill so uhh..." I went to exit out of the door when Mana thrust my hand off of her mouth. She glared.  
_

_"Arelia! You love him don't you!?" I glared back and I began to talk unwillingly.  
_

_"Of course I love Atem! But that doesn't mean he loves me! So back off and mind you own business! I'm just a magician! Just a girl!" Tears pricked my eyes. "Just...just a magician girl who dreams..." Atem got up off of his throne.  
_

_"Arelia...do you...do you really feel that way?" He asked walking over to us. I turned even redder than before. Mana ran over by Mahad leaving me alone to face Atem.  
_

_"Well...uh...I uh..." He leaned down so he was right in my face. I went redder than possible when I looked him in his red eyes. "I mean..." I gulped and flinched. "Yes!"  
_

_My eyes opened shocked, widening when I felt pressure against my lips and arms wrapped around me. MY eyes closed without my consent and I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.  
_

_"Finally!" Isis exclaimed. Seto smirked and Mahad smiled. Mana was grinning like a maniac and Shimon sighed like he just finished playing a long game of chess.  
_

_"It's about time those two got together." He muttered. "Wait..what about the wedding?" There was a high-pitch scream and Atem and I let go of each other. We turned to see a black haired girl, wearing a very revealing, and I mean very revealing, outfit. I scrunched my nose up in disgust as she glared at Atem who just wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close. I blushed.  
_

_"Atem you cheat! The marriage is over!" She ran away crying.  
_

_"Well! Since that's over..." Atem unwrapped his arms and turned to me. "Arelia...will you become my queen?" It took a few moments for teh question to process and when it did, I turned cherry red and it took all of my will power not to faint.  
_

_"Y-yes. I will. I will marry you Atem."  
_

_"You get away from her right now Pharaoh!" A angry voice shouted. WE turned to see Akefia glaring daggers at him holding a knife.  
_

I woke up in time to hear Yami scream my name. i Jolted awake and saw him and the crew down below.

"Let her go!"

I blinked when I felt someone griping my arms. "You want her? Take her! I have no use for her anyway!" The grip loosened and I fell towards the ground. I let out a scream. I fell to the ground screaming, expecting to break my back or something of the sort, but none came. I landed in a pair of strong arms. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped when I saw who it was.

Bakura, the spirit of the ring. He looked down at me before glaring at Bandit Keith, who had been the one to drop me. He set me on the ground gently, which was shocking for me. I stared at him shocked.

**Extremely sorry! That I couldn't update this story sooner! With CHristmas coming and pleas to continue my other stories I had to update them first! This chapter isn't actually complete but it should be enough for now. I'll make the next one longer. Promise!**


	22. Smoke, Viros,Paradox,Bakura,threats

After Bakura set me on the ground, he glared at Bandit Keith. I blinked in shock and confusion. Unable to understand what is happening.

"You dare hurt her?" Bakura asked narrowing his cold brown eyes. "I should send you to the shadow realm for that. Joey won the duel and we lived happily ever after.

NOT! Here's what actually happened.

After Bakura set me on the ground, he glared at Bandit Keith. I blinked in shock and confusion. Unable to understand what is happening.

"You dare hurt her?" Bakura asked narrowing his cold brown eyes. "For trying to harm her you must be punished!" The millennium ring appeared around his neck and my eyes widened. He placed his hands around the ring and it began to glow. Bandit Keith screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, off the rock, limp.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted and ran forward but stopped when a bright light engulfed us all.

"Bakura why did you-" Tea was cut off. BOOM! CRACKLE! BANG!

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. Smoke drifted around us, and everyone was on the floor knocked out. Bandit Keith was still on the ground, soul missing and trapped in the Shadow Realm. I stood up and Yugi,Tea,Joey and Tristan began to open their eyes.

"Ugh...what happened?" Tristan wondered putting his hand on his head.

"I don't know..." Tea said sitting up and shaking her head. "But for some odd reason, I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

Yugi and joey got up next. "Me too guys."

"Same here, what about you Arelia?" I went to answer, about to ask what they were talking about and why they didn't remember anything when laughter rang out around the cave. Bakura...no Ryou, stood up and we looked around the room trying to locate the laugh. I however, recognized it immediately. I froze.

"F-Father..." I muttered, eyes widening in fear. Joey heard.

"What! You mean da guy from Death-T!?" I nodded shaking.

"How about we finish this duel?" Viros asked. "It wasn't even finished yet. Bones, choose the card on the very left."

"uh...s-sure."

After duel and smoke cleared.

"All right!" Tristan cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"Joey you won!"

"You did it Joey!" Yugi shouted. I nodded slightly. Joey turned towards us a gave a thumbs up.

"I did didn't I?" Yugi nodded. Viros got up and walked away, but not before sending a very cruel smirk my way. I flinched.

"Well, I'll see you around." Bones looked at him.

"But wait! What about the boss!?"

"Viros!" Joey called and father stopped walking. He barely looked at him, and continued walking. "Stay away from Arelia ya hear!? She never did anythin' to you! What gives you da right to hurt 'er like dat!? Nothin'!" Viros ignored him and continued walking. "Hey! Are ya listenin' to me!?"

"I'll see you in the castle, Precious gold." And disappeared. I blinked at him frightened, literally shaking in my boots.

Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami appeared. He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, calming me down a bit.

"He will not hurt you." Yami told me. "I will not allow it. I promise you that I will stop him." I looked him in the eye and saw confidence and warmth. At that moment I knew, I _knew_, he meant every word and that he would do everything in his power to protect me. My eyes watered slightly. He frowned and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead comfortingly.

The boys and girl watched us curiously, well more like the girl was glaring.

"Can someone tell me how we're gonna get out of this creepy pit?" Tea demanded.

Time skip.

"I'm so glad Bakura's gay otherwise we'd never make it out of there!" Tea exclaimed. I blinked.

"It's not a gaydar! It's a millennium ring and I am not gay!"

"Sure your not." Joey chimed in. "If your not gay then why do you have such long hair?"

"It's not my fault I like long hair!" I chuckled lightly.

"Guys please stop fighting!" Tea pleaded. I placed my hands on my hips, shaking my head.

"Guys, guys, guys," I began causing them to look at me. "There are no women in Yu-Gi-Oh, just extremely girly men. And Ryou just happens to be one of them." Ryou blushed, Tea turned red with anger, and Tristan, Joey, and Yugi cracked up laughing.

"Wait..." Tristan said realizing something. "Doesn't that mean your girly man to?" I blinked at him.

"No. In case you forgot, I come from a different universe meaning, I am 100% woman." They cracked up laughing. I was doing it again and I knew it. Pretending to be happy when I was, still, shaking inside from Viros's reappearance.

"I never thought bout dat!" Joey admitted still laughing.

"Wait..." I groaned.

"What Is it?" Yugi asked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't want this episode to continue."

"You know what's going to happen?"

"No duh ya nimrod!" I exclaimed at Tea. "And it just oh so happens to be the rhymey timey Paradoc Brothers! Para and Dox!"

**Cliffhangar!  
**

**...  
**

**... ... You can stop reading now you know.  
**

**...,...  
**

**...,...,... Why are you still reading this?  
**

**...,...,...,...  
**

**...,...,...,...,... Stop reading damn it!  
**

**...,...,...,...,...,...,...,  
**

**...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...**

**...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...FIne... you win.  
**

"Who's that?" Tristan asked. I groaned again.

"Just the most annoying beings on this so called planet Earth." I answered as we walked into a room.

"Which way do we go?" Tea asked and Ryou took off around a corner.

"This way! My ring is pulling me this way!" We ran after him. And down a hallway, turned a corner, and ran straight, but stopped when we saw Ryou just standing there.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. "What is it!? Why have you stopped!?" I groaned. They gasped. Inside was a room that had a duel stadium in the middle of it.

"What is dis place?" Joey asked.

"You have entered-"

"Sacred grounds." They began and I groaned for the fifth time that day.

'If I have a daughter one day named Avion, and she'll end up having deal with these guys, I pity her.' I thought.

"Where only duelists-"

"Can be found."

Joey blinked dumbfounded. "Yeah well we're duelists."

"Before you pass-"

"Across this chamber." Twp bald guys with tattoos on their foreheads, wearing green and orange robes, (Screw tunic I'm calling it robes. Makes it more humorous) Acrobated themselves into the room. And began to fight each other.

My friends just watched, confused and dumbfounded. While I just sighed and groaned...I sroaned...no that doesn't makes sense. I...grighed? Soaned? Ah, whatever. The brothers jumped in the air doing flips.

"You must agree-"

"To face the danger."

"So let the contest-"

"Now begin."

"So don't defy-"

"Your next of ten." They landed on the ground, opposite of each other and crossed their arms, wearing identical grins.

"Your trapped."

"And the doors are all locked." I blinked realizing something and pointed at them.

"You fail at rhyming you douche!" I smiled and then pointed at Tea. "But she could always, give you a friendship spouche!" (Don't ask) They sent a glare at me before doing symmetrical fighting maneuvers that DTK would have fainted in joy upon and said in perfect timing, rhyming.

"you face the brothers, ParaDox!"

"Pegasus has assigned us as eliminators."

"To take all your starchips indicators." Yugi gasped and joey looked at him.

"You gotta duel dese goons Yugi?" He asked.

"And if, by some fluke, you manage to win."

"Why then, a puzzling new test shall begin." I groaned again but smirked.

"Yugi wins, oh rhyming ones, but can you beat, YGOTAS's awesome puns?"

"Silence you insolent brat-"

"For if you don't, you shall receive a smack."

they returned to talking to YUgi.

"For over my shoulder you see a door!" Orange said. "And over my brother's you see-"

"One door more!"

"A test, a choice-"

"That you must make!" They did some kung fu movement with their hands.

"Which of these doors, will you take!?" They asked in unison.

"One door leads to an endless maze."

"Where you will wander, all your days." Green explained.

"The other doors, the path you need."

"Choose correctly, and you may leave."

Time skip cause they are extremely annoying and I'm just not mean enough to put you through that torture.

"And now, Monster Replace Dark Magician with Black Skull Dragon!" I watched as The two monsters faded and switch places. "At first I thought the only way to beat your Gate Guardian was piece by piece." Yami started to explain. "But now, with our powered up dragon, we can finish this with one final, ferocious assault! Black Skull Dragon! Molten FireBall attack!"

The skull dragon opened its mouth and molten fireballs shot out of it instead of flames towards to the Gate Guardian. The field was covered in a bright yellow light and Para and Dox's lifepoints were reduced to zero after teh guardian was destroyed. Joey laughed.

"Take that!"

"The duel goes to us!"

Tea threw a fist in the air and I smiled. "Alright!" She shouted.

"They won!" Tristan exclaimed.

"They did it?"

"They did it!" The three cheered striking poses. I sighed shaking my head.

"All full." Joey said placing in the starchips.

"And all set to duel Pegasus."

"Not quite set yet."

"Still one test yet."

"I should've known." Yami said gravely. I face-palmed and rolled my eyes.

"Gee, and here I thought they said that there would be two tests at the beginning." They all looked at me and I made a 'go on' gesture with my hand.

"Please, continue. Just ignore me and my rambling mouth."

"What do ya mean dere's another test?" Joey questioned. "We just beat ya two bastards in a duel. Isn't dat enough!?"

"Enough to win our starchips." Para told him. "But not enough to escape this labyrinth." He began to explain. "You still must choose a door remember!?"

"I remember." Yami told him unblinking. He smirked suddenly. "Now, which of you brothers are guarding the door that leads out of here?"

"If you cherish your lives, you will choose my way." Para told him.

"Select my side or else you'll pay." Dox said.

"Not this game again!" Tea complained.

"Stop your god damn rhyming!" I shouted. "Now shut up and give him a straight answer!"

"I am giving him a straight answer."

"The answer is we can't trust either of these two." Yami explained.

"Okay guys. Any bright ideas?" Tristan asked, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Uh sure. Don't I always?"

We shook our heads at Joey. He crossed his arms and looked at Yami. "Nyeh, zero respect."

Yami closed his crimson eyes before opening them and holding up two coins.

"We'll decide with these." Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura were confused. However I knew what he was doing.

The brothers laughed. "Okay heads or tails?" Dox asked him.

"Neither." Yami told them holding out each fist. "I marked each coin to represent a door. The coin that I keep clenched in my fist will be the door that I have chosen. ready?" He asked lifting each fist. His eyes traveled to his left fist then to his right. And back again before opening his right fist.

"That coin was marked for Dox's door." Para said smiling.

"But was your choice good or was it poor?" Dox asked smiling as well.

Yami grinned. I smiled.

"What say you Dox. Should we tell him which door was right?"

"In sue time Para, I'm enjoying their plight."

"Come on! Was it Para?"

"Or Dox!?"

"Come on fess up!"

Yami frowned and the ParaDox bros laughed.

"i say-"

"You choose wrong! It was my door way!"

"All along!" They laughed and I looked at Yami. He caught my gaze and nodded, knowing what I was going to ask.

"So Dox's door was the right one?" Tea asked.

"Yes and no." I said confusing them. The brothers gasped.

"Huh?"

"Oh yes it was!" Para denied.

"Except if we had picked it Para's door would of been the right one!" I shouted pointing at them dramatically.

"You can choose which door leads to which path can't you?" Yami asked them. "Ensuring that we'd choose wrong."

"Now dat's playin' dirty!" Joey accused. "You were cheatin'!"

The brothers crossed their arms.

"Too bad to late, you chose away. And that means-"

"In this maze you will stay!"

Yami grinned again opening his fist. "Well actually, you never saw our choice."

"The Dox coin!"

"I figured you two would pull a stunt like this." Yami turned his coin over revealinga Para mark. "So I pulled a stunt with my own two coins." He explained and flipped the coins in the air. "Instead of marking them with one Pandora insignia I marked them with two. One insignia in each side." HE caught the coins. "that way, we couldn't lose."

The brothers gasped. I chuckled and stood next to Yami who glanced down at me.

I shook my finger at them. "And that is what happens when you mess with the wrong~ group."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a score to settle with your boss." The doors opened.

"Alright den. Onto Pegasus's Castle!" Joey said and we walked through the door. But I felt some one grab my arm. I stifled a scream only to see the faces of Para and Dox.

"Do not be frightened we mean no harm." Para said.

"So please do not be alarmed." I nodded slightly.

"Now, do you have any relation to the man of the Viros?" I nodded.

"He's my f-father." I raised a brow. "Why?"

"He is working with Pegasus and we do not trust."

"His wanting to find you first."

"Straight answer please?" they sighed.

"We do not know why, but This Viros man wants to find you at all costs."

"But we do not trust this man at all. You resemble him so we had to ask."

"Here, take these, it should be enough to get into the castle." He placed a few starchips in my hand.

"Now go and be with your friends." I nodded and quickly took off. I stopped for a moment.

"...Thanks..." And took off. I caught up with my friends rather quickly but managed to bump into someone. And that someone happened to be Ryou. We fell to the ground and sometime during the fall, Ryou manged to turn around, trying to catch me, but failed. We let out startled screams but that ended rather quickly when our lips met.

My eyes widened and I blushed. Ryou's face was extremely red, but his face went back to it's normal tone when I noticed how cold his eyes were. My eyes widened even further. Bakura, the spirit of the ring, was in control. I went to get up, put Bakura had his arms pinning me on top of him.

I heard someone growl, guessed it was Yami, and felt Bakura's arm get removed and someone lift me up. Yami wrapped his arms around me holding me protectively. Bakura stood and the two spirits glared at each other.

"Bakura...touch her again and I'll-"

**I'm ebil aren't I? Stopped during the middle of his threat. (Sighs) Happy Christmas eve and Merry Christmas my readers! Oh...beware the man in red with a beard! He is eveil...evil...**


	23. Light, Dream,stairs,Seto Kaiba,flashback

Recently.

"Here, take these, it should be enough to get into the castle." He placed a few starchips in my hand.

"Now go and be with your friends." I nodded and quickly took off. I stopped for a moment.

"...Thanks..." And took off. I caught up with my friends rather quickly but managed to bump into someone. And that someone happened to be Ryou. We fell to the ground and sometime during the fall, Ryou manged to turn around, trying to catch me, but failed. We let out startled screams but that ended rather quickly when our lips met.

My eyes widened and I blushed. Ryou's face was extremely red, but his face went back to it's normal tone when I noticed how cold his eyes were. My eyes widened even further. Bakura, the spirit of the ring, was in control. I went to get up, put Bakura had his arms pinning me on top of him.

I heard someone growl, guessed it was Yami, and felt Bakura's arm get removed and someone lift me up. Yami wrapped his arms around me holding me protectively. Bakura stood and the two spirits glared at each other.

"Bakura...touch her again and I'll-"

Next Episode : Yami's threat and The Face off. More or less.

"Bakura...touch her again and I'll-" Tristan cut him off.

"Look! Sunlight!" Joey ran over and grabbed our arms, sensing a fight about to break out. He took off up the stairs dragging us with him. When we reached the top Joey let go and threw his arms in the air.

"Fresh air! At last!" He cheered trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright!" Tea exclaimed but not before sending a glare my way. Yami noticed and stepped in front of me. Ryou took back control.

He blinked. "Am I missing something?" He asked seeing Yami glare at him.

"No..." He said slowly. "Nothing at all." Yugi took control.

"Alright we made it!"

Ryou held up his ring as one of the spike things on it glowed and pointed upwards.

"My millennium ring is pointing." Tea pointed at the Castle that was up mountains of stairs. And I mean mountains.

"Up there!" She told us. "It's Pegasus's Castle."

"Right were we're heading! Cause Yugi and I have enough chips to enter the Castle!" Joey said. I raised a hand and pointed to my glove, which held ten starchips.

"Um hello!? I got ten starchips as well, in case you haven't noticed!"

"What!?" Joey anime fell. He ran over to me and lifted my arm that held the chips and began to count them. His eyes widened. "How da hell you get 10 starchips!?"

"I'm stronger than I look." I lied. I may not look it but I am an awesome liar. Though I prefer not to. Yugi raised a brow.

"Must've been before you got kidnapped by Bandit Keith." He guessed.

Joey let go and crossed his arms. "Not as strong as me though."

I snorted. "Please, you can't beat me. I'd take that Pegasus bloke down with two maybe five turns."

"We need to work on that over-confidence." Yugi noted. I looked at him and rolled my eyes slightly.

"As if! Now how bout we head up those stairs and teach that flying horse a lesson!?"

They laughed and Yugi nodded. "Yeah!"

"Finally!" Tea exclaimed happily. She stopped for a minute and began to stare at Yugi. I blinked and began to sort through my deck of spellcasters. Unbeknownst to me Tea turned and looked at me. After a few minutes of feeling like someone was watching me I looked up.

"What's up?" She blinked realizing that she was staring at both me and Yugi.

"No. I was just wondering but-" The guys cut her off.

"Hey!"

"What's da hold up!?" Joey called from the stairs. I gasped.

"How the hell did you guys get up there so fast!?" I exclaimed. Yugi went to take off running but tripped over a rock comically. I laughed at him pointing a finger.

"Ouch." Tea said simply. "This is how your going to duel Pegasus?"

Yugi got up painfully. I finally stopped laughing and went to help him up.

"And this is how it would've happened" I told him. "Wow, kinda sad if this is how you going to save people." He looked at me, purple and brown staring at each other directly.

"I saved you, remember." I was off on memory lane.

_"Those who hurt my precious Arelia will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that." Said the Pharaohs voice._

_'But...he's supposed to like Tea!' I screamed in my head. I heard a loud CLAMP! of something being set on the table and I guessed it was the alcohol._

_"I brought it just as you wished." He said. I heard a plop and guessed he sat down._

_"Hey you! Who said you could stay!?" Jirou demanded._

_"What? I thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."_

_'Why am I being saved instead of Tea! And that still sounds so cool when he says that!' I thought._

_"Oh, game? I'm interested in it a bit I guess." He replied. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."_

_"However it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami no Game. A game where your life is at stake." Pharaoh explained and I resisted the urge to smile._ I began to literally relive the memory.

_"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?"_

_"Rule...just one. And that is, of these ten fingers...all are not to move except the one you pick. We both chose are own, and only that finger can be used." He said. "So, which finger do you chose?"_

_"If that's the case, then of course I chose the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the guns trigger."_

"-lia? -relia? Arelia!?" Yugi kept saying my name and waved a hand in front of my face. I blinked.

"Huh?" I noticed Yugi. "Oh hi."

"I asked you if you remember." I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I remember." I blinked and took Tea's line. "But what exactly did you do to that freak?"

"I don't know. When I came to the rapist was already on the ground." I blinked confused.

"Rapist? What rapist?" He frowned and looked at me worriedly.

"You know, the guy that pulled you into an alley and tried to rape you. Don't tell me you forgotten." I blinked and decided it had to do with the 4kids plot. Oh, how much I hate 4kids.

"Oh, I remember now!" I faked and laughed slightly. "It must of slipped my mind or something! You know how memories can get fuzzy after a while!"

He nodded unconvinced. But decided to tell me something by the look in his eyes..

"Hey Arelia, I don't know why but it feels as if there's another person inside of me." I froze and whipped my head around to look at Yugi. "I just hope I'm not losing it." I slapped him on the head hard.

"Ow! What did you slap me for!?"

"Because you don't need to go thinking that you belong in an asylum! (1) I am by far madder than you so...yeah!" I yelled at him lamely. "Besides! You both are really awesome guys so shut up and stop thinin' that your goin' crazy! And didn't you already say something like this at Death-T?"

"Yeah...I think so." He said and smiled at me. "Thanks Arelia."

"Hey do we need to carry you guys up!?" Joey demanded from up the stairs.

"Yeah! What's the problem!?"

I grinned and yelled back up there, cupping my hands around my mouth. "The problem is that there are to many stairs! I won't make it!"

"Your kidding!" Joey shouted back shocked and resisting the urge to laugh. "That's all!?"

"That and we were on memory lane!"

"You are a complete idiot you know that!?" Tristan yelled at me.

I pounded one of my fists on my chest proudly. "Proud of it!"

Halfway up the stairs.

"I can't...make it..." I collapsed on the 435th step. Joey sighed exasperated.

"You did say there were to many stairs..."

"Come on, there are at least 500 left." Ryou tried to encourage. I lifted my head up and glared.

"Shut...up...you damn...girly man..." Joey and Tristan face-palmed while Tea just sighed annoyed. Gasp! It's the apocalypse!

"Fine." Joey picked me up and threw me on his back, piggy-back style. "How's dat?"

"Goodnight." And I promptly fell asleep.

_"Mana! Where are you!?" I shouted looking around the village. "Mana! Answer m-Oof!" I fell to the ground and landed on my butt, painfully._

_"Oww..." I complained and let out a startled scream when a knife was pointed in my face._

_"Who are you?" Akefia...I'm guessing...asked, a threat looming in his voice. _

_"Arelai." (Aroll-I) I blinked and cracked a smiled when I realized I said my name wrong. "Arelai Vadion at your service." I stood up and gave a three fingered salute. He eyed me warily. Should I describe him? Well okay._

_The boy had brown-tan skin, normal for Egyptians. White long hair, cold brown eyes, and a scar on his cheek. he was wearing a skirt thingy that guys wear. (I have no friggin' clue as to what it's called.)_

_"You will answer all my question's or else." I rolled my eyes and yawned._

_"Sure whatever." He blinked surprised at my attitude._

_"...What is with your strange clothing and skin?" He demanded after a few moments of silence passed. "Are you a goddess? A child Goddess at the least. Seeing as you look no more than 14." I frowned. Strange clothing? I could say the same about him._

_I was wearing a torn black skull T-shirt, torn and ripped, holey jeans, that were torn to shreds and is basically a pair of shorts and was barefoot. I was a very strange sight to behold. _

_"Yes. Sure. I'm a goddess, daughter of the moon god Khonsu." I replied boredly. "Believe what you what I honestly don't care right now, as I'm about to fall asleep. (Yawn.) I dun really like interrogations. They make me sleepy." He raise a silver brow._

_"Oh? Then would you care to explain the bruises on your face." I grinned but inside I was worrying._

_"Oh no, I'll care to explain anything but that as that is none of your business. Mister, I'm so tough for a kid, so do as I say or I'll kill you."_

_"Are you mocking me?"_

_"Why yes, yes I am." He put his knife away feeling a new kind of respect for the girl._

_"Just what-who are you?" I blinked._

_"I do believe it's my turn to ask the 20 questions." I said simply. "Now, name, age, why you have a knife, and why you were threatening and interrogating me." He growled but answered them._

_"Akefia, 15 summers, defense, and you bumped into me. And you were simply...too different from the rest of the crowd to ignore." I raised a brow._

_"Okay...weird." I got up and walked away but not before waving. "Later!" Only later did I remember what I was in the village _for.

I screamed when I landed on something hard.

"Damn it! What the hell Joey!? I demanded standing up and glaring. I stopped when I realized who was standing in front of us.

"Seto Kaiba?" I asked and tilted my head. 'I thought he had green hair last time we saw him...or was that the drug version? I shrugged but was whisked away.

_"My Queen, you surely must not deal with the monsters on you own." I glared at Seto and he did not even flinch._

_"Shut up Seto. Atem is not present and I am the only one capable of getting rid of them." I began to walk away but Seto grabbed my arm. I sent him a death glare which he flinched at._

_"What about yours and the Pharaoh's unborn child?" He questioned. "Do you really want to put her life at risk?" I yanked my arm away._

_"Of course not! But as the Queen I must protect my people! If you so wish for her ot stay safe I can just bring Mahad and Akil along! And don't you dare say that my son's life will be at risk! Akil is the best fighter and strategist here! And Mahad is the strongest Sorcerer of all time! I will be no safer if they are with me."_

_Priest Seto's cold blue eyes glared at me for a moment before bowing. "If you wish...my Queen. I shall go fetch them now."_

I blinked and realized I missed half the conversation.

"Step aside Kaiba!" Yugi yelled at him. "I'm not dueling you! I don't have to!"

"So, no longer confident that your so called 'Heart of the Cards' can no longer help you win?" I frowned as this was one thing that I was really hoping to avoid.

"Oi! Seto Kaiba!" He looked at me and his eyes seemed a tad less cold. "I know that Pegasus trapped Mokuba's soul in a card," His eyes widened just so slightly and the group behind me gasped. I took a step forward. "But that doesn't mean we have to be enemies! I know how much you hate Yugi," 'Yami' I added silently. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't work together!"

"And no not as friends since you don't need any...but as..." I searched for a word. "Acquaintances. Yes acquaintances." I took out some left over starchips that the ParaDox brothers gave me and tossed them to him. "So take these and we can go and save your little brother together. Okay?"

He narrowed his eyes. "And if I do agree, why would it matter? Pegasus only agreed to give Mokuba back if I dueled him."

We grinned madly and placed a hand on my hip. "Well, it's quite obvious isn't it?" I asked gaining confused looks. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We outsmart him! Jeez! Where've you people been!?"

Kaiba raised a brow which seemed strange for his emotionless personality. Course I knew better. "And how do you think we do that?"

"Chillax! I got a plan."

'I really need a plan.' I thought.


	24. Chapter 24

'I really need a plan.' I thought as we walked towards the Hair guy who, had his hair back. his face paled.

"You all have ten starchips?" Kaiba, Yugi, Joey and I nodded. He took a glance at Yugi and Seto unsure. "I'm afraid I cannot let Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Mouto enter."

I was gonna regret what I did next later. I walked up and placed my finger on the guys chest seductively.

"Surely you can make an exception?" He blushed.

"M-Mr. Pegasus has direct orders t-to not let Yugi M-Mouto or S-Seto K-Kaiba inside without them dueling."

I leaned closer to his face causing him to go redder. "Please?" While I was doing this Joey walked over to the door and placed his ten starchips in.

"W-Well...maybe I _could_ m-make an exception...if you go out on a date with me."

"Guys! I got it!" Joey shouted once the door was open. The hair guy realized what was happening and I backed away, grabbed Tristan's bag and began to hit him with it.

"Old lady bag attack!" I hit him with the bag repeatedly as they made their way in.

"Come on!" Seto yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the Hair guy and we ran inside just as the door closed. You could hear him banging on the door trying to get it open.

"Hey! Open up! What about our date!?" I nearly busted out laughing at that. Kaiba cracked a small smile.

"Is that all he can think about?" He asked bemused. "A date?"

"And that's that." joey said after he was finished locking the door.

"There's no time to waste!" Yugi said and ran forward.

"You heard the man, let's go!" Joey, Tristan and Bakura, and Tea ran after him. Kaiba turned to me.

"This plan of yours had better work." He threatened. "Or else."

_"You better not be lying to me Arelai or else." Akefia threatened though there was humor in his eyes. I befriended him after our first meeting where he pointed a knife a me and asked me questions. _

_I blinked._

_"Please, when do I ever lie?" I asked. He blinked and laughed._

_"True! Very true my dear!" That was his nickname for me even though we were not a couple. _

_Time skip_

Yugi and Kaiba still had their duel, sadly but that's later. A guy with a mullet or something came up to us and escorted everyone to our rooms, which were, ironically, all next to each other. I got the one between Yugi and Kaiba, across from Joey, Tristan and Bakura, and two rooms down from Tea.

I immediately ran over and plopped down on the bed, enjoying it's softness.

KNOCK,KNOCK, KNOCK

I blinked and got up. Walked over and answered it to come face to face with Atem. I paled, if that's possible, and gulped, fearing for my life. His red eyes gazed at me.

"Can I talk to you in my room?" He asked eerily calm. I nodded, gulping, and followed him into his room scared. Not even 5 feet in I was backed up against the wall and pressure was on my lips. My eyes closed quickly and I kissed Yami back, wrapping my arms around his neck. (I will not go into detail as I have no experience with this)

After a few moments, that seemed like forever, we pulled back but Yami kept his hands on each side of my head, pinning me to the wall. He lifted his head, his red eyes bored into my dark brown. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. I blinked at him and he kissed me again. A bit more forcefully as if trying to send me a message or something.

_The man kissed me forcefully, pinning me against the wall. He had my arms in a firm grip, making sure that I couldn't fight back. Tears ran down my face as I pleaded for help silently, knowing none would come._

_The man stopped and looked at my tear-filled face._

_"Stop...please." He grinned and his hand slowly made it's way down to..well...guess. _

_"Why should I? No woman is as beautiful as you and certainly doesn't have your...traits." He smiled sickly when he said traits. He lifted his other hand and covered my mouth, so I would not scream, and he began to kiss my collarbone when-_

_"Get away from my wife you bastard!" He was knocked away by a man with tri-colored hair. I fell to the ground and crying. Atem then began to beat the rapist up. Seto and Mahad ran up tried to hold him back._

_"My Pharaoh! Stop please! Injuring him is not going to help pay for his crimes of assaulting the Queen!" Atem stopped punching the man reluctantly. He then noticed my form on the ground._

"Arelia!_" He shouted and ran over._

He pulled away and rested his head on my forehead, very much like that day back in the forest.

"Please, do not flirt with any other men. I could not bear it if you fell for someone else." He said it as if I had already left him. "And please, stay away from Bakura, the spirit." Yami narrowed his eyes and backed away. "I do not trust him and he may take you away from me." I smiled lightly, walked over, and wrapped my arms around him.

"No one can take me away from you." I told him and he relaxed, placing his hands on mine. "I belong to you, no one but you. So don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Our moment ended rather quickly when there was a loud Slam and scream of shock and surprise.

we ran out of the room and into the hallway to see Viros on the ground and Joey standing, holding up a fist.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." Joey said triumphantly. Viros got up and grinned.

"Oh? Is that all?" Oh and I'm sorry I forgot to tell you what my father looks like but here it is, He has an appearance of a teenager but is actually 25. Pale skin,Like me, dark brown eyes, and two-toned, brown and blue hair. It covered his left eye. His eyes were the same shape as Yami's but had a slight difference as they were wider. "Well no one messes with me!"

Viros delivered a fierce right hook to his face. Joey reeled back after getting punched and fell to the ground.

"That my friend, is how you fight." He turned around and grinned when he saw me and Yami. "Ah, dear daughter how have you've been!?" He glanced at Yami. "Back with the Pharaoh are you?" He asked and grinned even wider. "Well no matter. No matter at all. Your here and that's all that matters...of course...not like you'll stand a chance against Pegasus, but...good luck trying!" He walked away calmly, hands in his pockets.

I froze during the middle of the conversation. Joey got up and rubbed his now bleeding nose.

"Gwat. Just whad I heeded. A bam bwoody snows." I blinked and translated what he said.

"Great, Just what I needed. A damn bloody nose." I repeated. Joey looked over at us.

"how mugh wid you tea?" He asked. Yami raised a brow unable to understand what he was saying.

"How much with your tea?"

Me having a strange mind, understood what he was saying. I unfroze. "The point where Viros was on the ground and beyond."

He nodded, "Wight. Where's ba dathroom?" I blinked for the 900th time that day. I pointed towards his room.

"Should be one in there." He nodded.

"Dank choo."

"No prob."


	25. Food, stuff, cards and arrow dream,fraud

Kaiba and Yugi still had to duel. Yugi won to put it simply, and Pegasus trapped Kaiba's soul in a card, just like he did in the anime. At least that's what Yugi told me. Right well, it was the day before the duels so we all were currently eating.

"Give me seconds of that cheese!" Joey ordered scarfing down his food.

"Yeah, and the ham!" Tristan agreed. Despite Pegasus being a bad guy right now, I was starving so I was scarfing the food down as well.

"Pass the turkey and gravy!"

"And dat uh, weird jelly cake lookin' thing!"

"If this was a Duel monsters eating competition, you three would win." Tea told Tristan, Joey and I weirded out. I took another bite of the ham, and stuffed a roll into my mouth. The seating arrangements were, I was between Tristan and Joey, across from Yugi who was between Tea and Viros who was next to Mai. (Got it memorized?) (Shut up Axel.) Who was across from Bandit Keith, who somehow made it out of the Shadow Realm. I blame Pegasus. Te sat on the left of Ryou.

"On behalf of Pegasus, I would like to congratulate the six finalists and would like to welcome them to the Duelist Kingdom competition." The one guy said. "I trust you all have your play-off entry cards?"

We all gasped and I stopped eating.

"In your invitation to Duelist Kingdom you received these two cards. The glory of the King's Hand and The glory of the King's opposite hand." He explained holding up a blank card and a card with a picture of treasure and gold on it. "You must have one of these to participate in the final tournament. Those without them are disqualified."

"So that's what there for!" Yugi realized.

"Each card provides unique prizes. Glory of the King's hand is needed to claim the 3 million dollar cash prize. The opposite hand card allows the duelist to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

Joey let out a scream of shock and surprise. I already knew what he was thinking. 'Now he tells me! I don't have either one!' Joey was thinking.

"To make tomorrow's tournament interesting your host has added a special ingredient to your soup. I blinked and looked at my soup. As did the others.

'I don't remember this part...oh! Now I do!' I thought and mentally slapped myself.

I poked the millennium eye looking thing that appeared in my soup. Yugi gasped and Joey screamed. Tea stared at the eye in Yugi's soup.

"It's staring at me!" Tristan moved his spoon around in his soup.

"Hey! Mine's eyeball free." He observed.

"Hey! Dis is worse than havin' a fly in my soup!" Joey told the guy. I'm just going to call him Host for now.

"Open up the eye and look inside if you will." We blinked. "Each of you has been randomly assigned a letter." I picked up my eyeball and opened it.

**E**, it read.

"What's this for?" Yugi asked. he had an **A.**

"And the computer will pair up the letters to determine tomorrow's duel match ups."

"I wonder who's going to have to face who?" Tea wondered.

"And tomorrow's duels are as follows." The screen showed that **A** and **B**. **C** and **D.** And **E** and **F. **"A versus B. C versus D. E versus F." Host said. Joey shot out of his chair,

"Who has C?" He demanded. Keith turned to him.

"Me runt." Joey faced him.

"Alright! It's pay back for trappin' us in dat cave!" Keith smirked.

"Once I crush you, you'll wish that you were still in that cave!" Joey growled and I looked around the table.

"Who's F?" I asked. Viros, my father, smiled cruelly at me and showed me his paper. **F.** I gulped and paled. If that was possible and sunk down into my chair, trying to hide.

"Well it looks like it's you and me Mai." Yugi told the blonde. She smiled and said,

"I'm looking forward to this duel."

"Yeah! Me too and may the best duelist win."

"The duels are set. Yugi Mouto versus Mai Valentine. Bandit Keith versus Joey Wheeler and Arelia Vadion verses Viros Vadion." There were gasps at that one as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou knew how much I was afraid of my father. "Please enjoy the rest of the feast for five of you tomorrow, your journey will end in failure." I lost my appetite after that and I have a really strong stomach. Unless it came to greenbeans or something.

I began to plan on how to save Mokuba. 'Maybe I should go with Tristan when he goes to save them. Cause I have this feeling that Bakura won't hurt me, so that gives me an advantage and oh god...that makes me sound evil...I'll just pull a Jack Sparrow and improvise...' My thoughts trailed off. I felt someone poke me in the shoulder. I looked up and saw Joey.

"You gonna eat dat?" He asked pointing at the roll on my plate. I shook my.

"No...you can have it." He thanked me and snatched the roll of my plate.

"You should eat something Arelia." I heard Yugi say after a few minutes. "You'll need your strength for when you have to go duel. And when you go to save," His voice dropped into a whisper. "For when you go to save Mokuba." I blinked at the baby panda in front of me. It was quite funny at how Yugi actually resembles a baby panda. All he needs to do is paint his face white...

I smiled and quoted Gru from Despicable Me, "Light bulb."

He blinked. "What?" I shook my head fighting the down the smile that was making its way onto my face.

"Nothing! Chicken!" I grabbed the chicken leg and bite on it. He sweatdropped, chuckling.

Later.

"Man! I'm as stuffed as a sumo wrestler!" Joey exclaimed rubbing his stuffed belly.

"Oh...that was good." Tristan said. I laid my head on my arms.

"If I eat another bite I'm gonna explode." I muttered

"I can't believe you drank the entire eye-ball soup!" Tea exclaimed walked over next to Joey and I.

"Hey there Joey, Arelia." He said. Joey looked at him confused. And I lifted my head.

"Huh?"

"We better get to bed. We best be in top shape tomorrow for our duels." Joey blinked and looked down at the table.

"Yug, what's da point? Since I don't have dat card-huh?" Joey looked back at Yugi who was holing up the King's Glory hand.

"Actually this Glory of King's hand is your Joey." Yugi told him. "Why don't you think of it as an...early birthday present?" Tea smiled and I closed my eyes, a smile gracing my lips.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

Joey's eyes widened. "But Yug! You need it!"

"The rules never said that we needed both cards to compete! So we each only need one."

"Yeah..."

"If you give up now, who's going to save your sister?" Yugi questioned him. "What kind of big brother would you be if you didn't even try to win the prize money?"

"Yugi!"

Yugi held up the opposite hand card. "Besides Joey, think about the odds. If we're both in the tournament it doubles our chances of winning the entire thing. Well actually, triples counting Arelia but that's besides the point, just take it okay!"

"Just take the damn card Joey." I told him. He gave in.

"Okay," Joey grabbed the card. "Your a real pal, Yugi." I sat up suddenly.

"Hey Yugi. If I make it to the finals, should I challenge Pegasus or just go for the blank card thing?" I asked. He looked.

"It depends on what you want Arelia." I pouted and decided to say in a deep voice,

"I'm pouting!" Joey, Tea, Ryou, Yugi, and Tristan blinked. 3...2...1...they burst out laughing and Mai just watched the scene curiously. Viros was taking sip of the red wine, (What the hell Pegasus!?) and watched the exchange through the corners of his eye.

"All this lovey Dovey stuff is making my skin crawl." Mai said standing up. She winked. 'SO good night boys and girls and catch you tomorrow Yugi."

Yugi nodded and we all went to our rooms.

"Goodnight everybody!" Ryou called being the polite gentleman that he was. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day!"

"Goodnight!"

"Night!"

"Don't kill anybody! But if you do! Make sure you hide the bodies!" They laughed after staring at me for a few seconds.

"Later!" We all entered our rooms. Well except Yugi, Joey, Tea and I.

"Yugi, listen, thanks again for bailin' me out. Your da best pal." Joey told him giving him a thumbs up. Yugi nodded smiling. "Time to catch some Z's."

"Don't snore to loud." Tea told him and I rolled my eyes, chuckling a little.

"I don't snore!" He denied.

"You kept us up half the night!" Tea argued.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did s-" I cut them off.

"Will you guys shut up so we can go to bed and sleep! And Joey, keep an eye on your glory card 'aight?" He blinked confused but nodded.

"Sure...I guess." I waved walking to my bedroom.

"Night and don't kill anybody!" I closed my door, took off my shoes, and took off my black turtleneck, revealing a black tank top. I walked over to the bed, pushed the overs back, and lied down. Falling into a blissful sleep.

Dream:_ I was taking my usual walk around the village when people started to bow all of a sudden. I knew they weren't bowing to me, because my pale skin was covered with dirt,mud,dry blood and sand. I turned my head to see a man and a boy on a carriage of some sort, that was being carried by eight men. The boy was tan, had red eyes and what seemed to be tri-colored hair. _

_His bangs were a golden yellow, the back and base of his hair was black and the trim was red. The opposite of my hair color, brown and blue. The man had grey hair, showing his age, and red eyes like the boy. I guessed he was the father. They both wore clothing resembling royalty. I blinked and looked around, realizing I was the only one that was standing. I sweatdropped and laughed nervously.  
_

_A boy with brown hair and cold blue eyes walked towards me and pointed his staff at me.  
_

_"Who are you to think you are higher ranking than the Pharaoh and the prince?" He demanded. I blinked at him and the carriage stopped.  
_

_"I don't see you bowing to the Pharaoh or the prince either." I told him and he narrowed his eyes. "As a matter of fact I did not even know who he- look out!" I pushed the man out of the way and ran toward the Pharaoh and his prince, seeing that a arrow was aimed at them out of the corner of my eye. Or to be more precise. The Pharaoh's son. I jumped in the air just as the arrow was released and it seemed as if it happened in slow motion.  
_

_I jumped in the air, blocking the prince right as the arrow pierced my stomach. There were gasps and screams of shock and horror. I fell to the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily. I forced myself to calm down, knowing that it would only make the blood flow faster if I panicked.  
_

_I yanked the arrow out of my stomach screaming doing so. "Mother FUC-Mmm! That sucker should be glad he's up there." I grumbled in pain cursing. I sat up and took out my deck, the man who shot the arrow was beginning to retreat.  
_

_"Hyozanru! Dark Magician! Show the dude who's boss!" I shouted and they appeared out of the cards in flashes of light. "Dark Magic and-" I gasped in pain and gripped my stomach trying to stop the blood flow. "Adamant BARRAGE!" I screamed the last part, Dark Magician looked at me worriedly and shook his head.  
_

_"Your going to get yourself killed you know." He said releasing a blast of Dark Magic. I rolled my eyes and somehow managed not to get blood on the cards.  
_

_"I don't flippin' care! I'm only fourteen and people are already trying to kill me!" I looked at the dragon who froze teh attacker. "Hyozanru! Bring the man down here and give him to...those...guards..." I wobbled back and forth and eventually just face-planted into the ground, dropping the cards as I did so. "Damn...blood loss."  
_

_"Mahad! Seto! Ahknadin! Get the girl and grab the strange papers she dropped." The Pharaoh ordered. I heard someone jump off something and land on the ground, run over and kneel down next to me. They lifted me up.  
_

_"Are you okay?" The voice asked.  
_

_"Atem! Get back here!"  
_

_"But father she just saved my life! Your life!" My vision was starting to go black and I weakly opened my eyes to see a pair of worried Crimson red eyes. He noticed and smiled lightly. "Your safe now. I got you."  
_

I woke feeling like something pierced me in the stomach. And to knocking on my door. I sat up and pushed the covers off, got up, and walked over the door opening it. It showed Tristan and Bakura. I blinked and sleepily rubbed my eyes.

"What is it guys?"

"Tristan thinks that Pegasus cheats in all his duels!" Ryou blurted out. I frowned and became alert, but ignored the painful feeling in my stomach.

"He does!" Tristan argued. "We came to you because we knew you'd be more likely to come with us than Tea!" I sighed and beckoned to my room.

"Come in." They did so and we sat on the couch. Bakura and Tristan together and me on the opposite couch. "Explain?"

"How else do you think he wins all of his duels? Pegasus beats all his opponents like they're amateurs!" I yawned.

I decided not to mention the millennium eye again cause this was part of the episode. "You figured this out when?"

"Not long ago." Tristan said. "The way he duels is like he knows what cards are in the opponents hand! I'm telling you, Pegasus is as bogus as a three dollar bill!" I blinked and stretched my arms yawing.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" I asked him. He smiled and Ryou remained quiet the entire time.

"Plenty, we'll find out how Pegasus cheated. There has to be some clue at the dueling platform. We'll explore and expose that Pegasus for the fraud that he is!" I sighed and yawned again.

"Alright, just let me wake up. And get dressed." I sent a glare towards them and they gulped. I walked over to were my bag was and took out a red T-shirt and black skinny jeans. And a pair of black gloves. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, got dressed, and splashed col water in my face. I then put my two-toned hair in a pony-tail so that it wouldn't get in the way.

I walked out, fully awake.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked and they smiled. "Let's go!"


	26. Adventure Time! XD

"Sorry about this Arelia, I know you need your rest for the tournament," Tristan apologized as we made our way through the castle. "That's why I didn't bother to wake you up until 7:00. It seemed like a good time."

"Relax Tristan." I told him. " I agreed to this so stop apologizing."

At the arena and a time skip later. (Don't you glare at me! I'm moving the plot along!)

"Keep searching!" Tristan told Ryou and I. "There has to be a hidden camera or something!" I decided to take Tea's line.

"Have you thought that he could be physic or something!?" Tristan went back to searching teh arena.

"I met a physic once. Said I'd have a nice girlfriend in six months." Tristan explained. "Been a year, Not a single date. I don't believe in physic powers." I sweatdropped. I blinked when I saw a light shine on Tristan's back.

"What's wrong Arelia?" Ryou wondered. I pointed at the light.

"Look!"

He gasped. "Tristan! Your back!?"

He looked up. "Something wrong? Something on my back?" I grabbed on to the handle bar thing, lifted myself up, and jumped over it, doing a flip and landing in front of Tristan and Ryou.

"What the hell! What are you? A ninja!?" Tristan exclaimed shocked. I smiled slightly.

"Somethin' like that."

"How can moonlight enter this room?" Ryou wondered.

"Tristan go up to the platform and hold this card up, will you?" I asked him handing him Celtic Guardian. He took and nodded.

"Sure." Tristan did so and they gasped. Light was shining directly on the card. I somehow got up to the hole by climbing.

"What do you see!?" Ryou asked yelling.

"There's a courtyard!" I told him.

"Convenient that the window faces in this exact direction!" Tristan said. "It'd be a piece of cake for one of PEgasus's goons to go into the tower and use a telescope to spy on the opponents hand! Then he relays the cards!"

"Pegasus could be hiding a receiver under his hair!" Ryou guessed.

"Good thinking Bakura!"

"There's bound to be information hidden in that tower!" I told them and began to make my way down.

Later in the other tower.

"This way!" Tristan whispered as we passed a suit of armor and swords. "Hey! Lookie at what I found!" He said grabbing a rope.

"What's that for?" Ryou asked.

"This grappling hook gives me a great idea!"

We somehow made it out a window and onto the roof.

I gritted my teeth. "Tristan...if I die I get to kill you." He sweatdropped.

"Yeah...sorry about that." I twas just then that I slipped.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell. Tristan and Ryou both quickly grabbed onto my arms. They helped me up and covered my mouth, silencing my scream. After a few moments I removed their hands and glared at Tristan.

"I can't believe your plan is to enter the tower from the outside!"

"Yup!" He said and got up. Ryou and I did the same. "You guys wanted to avoid the guards. I don't see any goonies up here." I sighed and as we made our way through. After a few minutes We stopped and Tristan threw the grappling hook through through the window in the tower. Tristan tugged on the rope.

"Alright. Arelia, you take the lead, that way if you lose your grip and fall off, one of us can catch you." I nodded. We then proceeded to climb our way up the tower roof.

"Tristan," Ryou began. "That's not the rope that's my leg!" I stifled a laugh, for one reason, well two actually.

One is that we could get caught and two, If I laugh then my grip will loosen and I'll fall.

"Well, climb faster!" I reached the top in no time and kicked the window open.

"We're good to go!" I told them and climbed in.

"Your plans are horrible!" I heard Ryou complain.

"I got you in safe and sound didn't I?" He asked. They climbed in and we began to search around.

'Tristan, there is no telescope." I told him sitting up after 10 minutes of searching.

"How can that be?"

"I wonder who this is?" Ryou said catching our attention.

"Whoa! That's a mighty big painting!" Tristan exclaimed when we walked over there. I knew who it was right away. Cecilia. "Anybody got a flashlight?"

The lights turned on showing that it was a picture of a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. WE gasped and turned around.

"Did either of you two turn on the lights?" Ryou asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Maybe it's voice activated?" I asked shrugging, thinking that it was Pegasus. We turned back to the painting.

"SHe must be very important to Pegasus." Ryou guessed. I heard footsteps and knew who it was.

Pegasus crossed his arms and said, "Isn't passed your bedtimes?" He asked and I gulped as we turned around.

"Pegasus!" Tristan shouted. "How'd you find us!?" He demanded.

Pegasus smiled. "A little birdie told me he saw you climbing up the walls."

Tristan raised his fists. "Yeah well, we're onto ya Pegsy!" He pointed at him. "You've been spying on your opponents cards from up here! The jig is up! Why don't you just admit!?" It took all of my will power to not face-palm at the situation.

"You barge into my private sanctuary and accuse me of wrong doing?" He asked smiling. "Absolutely no one is aloud in this room and I'm afraid you three have seen to much!"

"What'd you mean!?" Tristan demanded.

"You should've stayed in your rooms. Instead, you shall now be disciplined!" He lifted his hand and pushed his hair out of his face, revealing the Millennium eye. It began to glow and the room started to get all squiggly and wobbly and well...I'm not sure how to explain but it seemed as if we were being sucked into the floor. It was as if it was liquid.

"What's going on!?"

"The floor!"

"Why does the world hate me!?" I screamed and we fell in/

"Realms of Shadows this twilight hour. These souls have grant us power." I opened my eyes to hear the chanting. I sat up and Ryou and Tristan woke up soon after.

"Where are we?" Tristan wondered rubbing his back.

"Do you guys hear the chanting?" I asked them.

"Realms of Shadows this Twilight hour. These souls have grant us power-"

WE stood up. "Let's go check it out." Tristan said.

"But why?" Ryou asked and I resisted the urge to hug him. I may love Ate-Yami but I do have my fangirl moments.

Tristan glared at him. "Must you always criticize my plans?" He asked annoyed. We walked forward and hid behind a wall. "Who are these clowns?" He asked.

"Take these souls and grant us power. Realm of Shadows at this twilight hour. Take these souls and grant us power." They continued chanting.

"What do you think they're up to?" Tristan wondered as we ran and hid behind a pillar.

"I don't know." Ryou told him. "But they're creeping me out!" I nodded.

"I agree, though Father is much scarier."

"That's true. Viros looks like a nice guy, but the truth is he's just an abusive jerk!" Tristan agreed.

"Begin!" The enchanters shouted and one of them raised their hands and a...a...a stone tablet came out of the ground. My head began to pound but I ignored it. The tablet was of Blue-Eyes white Dragon.

"There's a Blue-Eyes on that tablet." Tristan observed. Ryou looked at him.

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here!" I wasn't listening as I was watching the scene closely, though the more I watched, the more my head started to pound.

The other man raised his hand and a tablet came out of the ground.

"Hey! Those two look like their...dueling!" Tristan exclaimed.

"You lose." the one man said. I caught a glimpse of the millennium and gasped. For a man wearing familiar robes that had white hair and a beard, with a millennium eye flashed in my mind. But it disappeared as quickly as it came. The other man's tablet crumbled and he screamed. For he was engulfed in shadows and vanished.

Tristan and Ryou gasped loudly, causing the robed men to say what and walk towards us.

"Oh no!" Ryou exclaimed. The guy who won the duel removed his hood, revealing Pegasus.

"Where did that robed guy go!?" Tristan demanded. Pegasus smiled and said,

"The Shadow Realm."

"The Shadow Realm?" Tristan repeated. "Not again!"

One of the robed men grabbed my wrist and Ryou's millennium ring glowed. (I nearly typed puzzle! XD) The man let go and the ring stopped glowing. Ryou narrowed his eyes at Pegasus.

"This is how the Shadow Games were played thousands of years ago." Pegasus explained. "These Duel Rituals released the magic of the Shadow Realm. And every soul I trap there, increases the power of my millennium eye! You can't imagine the power of my millennium eye! However there is one power that still eludes me. The ability to control life over death! And in order to get that magic I must get more souls like yours! However I need one soul in particular."

My eyes widened. "Yes...you Little-Arelia. The wife of the nameless Pharaoh and dimension traveler!" I blinked confused.

"Wife? But I'm not-"

"Married? Yes. To the spirit of the puzzle! It is your soul I need most to gain the power of life and death! Your soul to bring back Cecilia!"

"He's going to send us all to the Shadow Realm!" Tristan exclaimed before looking at me. "And why didn't you tell you were married!?"

I glared. "It's not like I knew! I mean...sure I've been having weird dreams and visions lately but..." I trailed off.

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around my castle and learning my secrets." Pegasus told us. "I sure hope the accommodations in the Shadow Realm are to your liking. And my dear Bakura, you'll do more than strengthen my powers, for I'll also gain control of your Millennium Ring!"

Ryou blinked, gasped, and stepped back. I quickly ran and stood in front of him and Tristan. Pegasus's eye glowed but he gasped shocked.

"What's this!?" My gaze went to Ryou who Ring started to glow and appear over his shirt, which makes no sense but hey! It's 4kids! What can we say? Ryou...no Bakura stepped aside and stood in front of me, laughing evilly.

"Change of plans." He said grinning evilly.

Pegasus's eye (His real one) widened. "Can this be!? I sense a dark soul within your ring!"

"You may sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later." Bakura said as his ring and Pegasus's eye glowed brighter, causing Tristan and I to shield our eyes. "Erase their minds!" HE shouted and I blacked out.

I woke up on my bed feeling as if I forgot something. I blinked twice, three times before deciding it was my imagination. Just a weird dream of Pegasus, Bakura, Tristan, guys in cloaks and- Wait a minute!

"Damn it Bakura!" I cursed. "Trying to erase my memory! The nerve! And (yawn) I'm tired...goodnight." I fell backwards and passed out.

**So now we know what Pegasus wanted with Little Arelia. She seems to be mad with Bakura for erasing her memory. I improvised on some of this and it turned out pretty good! Happy new year peoples!  
**


	27. Arelia vs Viros Part 1

Joey knocked on Yugi's door. He didn't answer so Joey opened it.

"Hey~!" He greeted. I yawned.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted. Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Tea and I entered the room.

"Hows it going guys?" Yugi asked.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Tea asked him. "Your going to be late!"

"And if your late, they'll disqualify you right out of da tournament!" Joey told him holding up a fist. I yawned and Yugi nodded. His puzzle began to glow. Que awesome music. Yugi transformed into Yami and tied the school jacket around his neck like a cape.

"Let's do it!"

We all walked down the hallway to the stadium.

"We'll have to cheer you on the balcony Yugi." Tristan told Yami. "Only duelists are allowed on the arena floor. Good luck to you, Joey, and Arelia."

"Well guys, guess this is it!" Tea said. "I'm so proud! Kick some butt!" The three of us looked at each other and nodded. Tristan, Ryou and Tea walked away and to the balcony. We turned arpund and entered the arena. There waited Mai, Viros, and Keith.

"Well, look who's finally awake." Mai exclaimed placing a hand on her hip.

"Mai." Yami greeted.

"Sleep well?" She asked. "I was starting to wonder if you would even show up."

"Hey there dweeb." Keith greeted Joey. "So you 'bout ready to get your ass kicked around the arena and back?"

"Dream on! At least I didn't have to steal starchips to get to da final round of dis here tournament. And I won't have to cheat to beat you Keith!"

"Precious gold." Viros greeted me. "Sleep well?"

I froze at the sound of his voice and forced myself to calm. "Y-Yes...very."

"By the way, have any weird dreams lately? Visions maybe?" I looked at him confused.

"How did you kno-" I was cut of by Host.

"Attention, attention. The duel play-offs are about to begin. All finalists will now enter the arena." We all turned to the door that opened. We walked forward. "And now your host, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

Pegasus, THe Hair Guy and Host walked out. Pegasus smiled. "Yugi, Arelia, Joey, Mai, Viros, and Bandit Keith. I welcome all of you to the play-off arena!" He stretched out his arms, "Here is were the last great duel Monster's Duel shall be waged to determine the championship in the great Duelist Kingdom! Only one of you shall emerge victorious. Only one of you will win the three million dollar prize! And of course the victor will have the irght to challenge me in the final match!" I walked and stood beside Yami in an attempt to get away from Viros.

He noticed and grabbed my hand. I blinked at him as warmth spread throughout my body. I smiled at him gratefully. He nodded and smiled back before turning back to Pegasus.

"Challenge you, now isn't that special?" Tristan asked sarcastically. Pegasus turned to him. "And what does the play-off winner get for beating you in the final duel!?"

"The victor will be granted one request. Whatever his, or her, heart most desires!" Pegasus answered. "And if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish shall be granted! The Victor will also be declared as the Duelist Kingdom's undisputed champion! Rank number one in the world!"

"Champion of the world?" Tristan repeated.

"And boys, girl, that'd be me." Mai said.

"And anyone that made this far must realize that it is the title, not the money that is the real prize. Pegasus continued. "Is that not so?"

"Your a regular comedian." Keith said. Joey held a fist up.

"Listen you! The money's all I need, for my sisters' operation!"

"Yes, I'm sure some of you have more writing on this competition then others, hm? Yugi?" He laughed.

"Pegasus." Yami growled.

"Okay! How about we get this show on the road!?" Pegasus asked. "Only one of you will emerge victorious from these play-offs. But I wish you all good fortune. Now shuffle your decks and may the best duelist win!" The sceen from yesterday appeared on teh wall so everyone could see it.

"The first duel shall now begin!" Host announced. "Mai Valentine versus Yugi Mouto."

Skipping yugi and MAi's, Joey, ad Keith's duels.

"The final duel shall now begin! Arelia Vadion versus, Viros Vadion!" I gulped and Yami and Joey gave me sympathetic looks. Viros just grinned and made his way over to the arena. I did the same. "Before we begin, you both must show me the card required for your participation."

I held up the blank card, Viros doing the same.

"Both qualified. The duel may proceed."

"Take em out Relia!" Joey cheered.

"You can do this!" Tristan shouted.

I looked at them and nodded, confident. "Thanks guys." I turned to Viros. "It's time to lose father. Once and for all."

"DUEL!"

Arelia: 2000 Viros:2000

"Prepare to lose dear daughter!" Viros yelled at me and drew. "I summon Headless Horseman!" [ATK 2300] "I then activate headless rituals! By discarding 2 Headless monster cards to the graveyard and removing one Headless Horseman from play, I can summon King of the Headless!"

A man in a suit of armor, wearing no helmet for having no head, riding a pitch black horse and had monster heads strapped around his chest. He was holding a sword. [ATK 2815]

"Unfortunately I cannot attack this round, so please, go ahead." I nodded and drew. I had Monster Reborn, spellbinding circle, magic cylinder, Light Magician, and Dark Magician. I drew Book of Black Magic.

"Okay...I summon Dark Magician!" [ATK 2500] "And activate the equip spell, Book of Black Magic! Giving him a boost of 500 points! Making a total of 3000! More than enough to beat your Headless King! Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"

The spellcaster shot a blast of Dark Magic at the Headless monster. [Viros: 1815] I blinked.

"Why is your monster still alive!? It should've been destroyed!" Viros smiled cruelly.

"Because, my precious gold, King of the Headless cannot be destroyed in battle." He explained.

"Man...the duel just started and Arelia is in a tight spot!" Joey exclaimed.

"Will she be okay?" Ryou asked. No one answered.

I growled in frustration. "I place two cards facedown and end my turn." I did not see it but Dark Magician looked at me worriedly.

"Perfect! I draw!" Viros looked at his hand for a few moments. "I activate the ritual Headless screams! Want to know what it does? Alright! It allows me to draw 5 cards and I have to discard 4 of them. And for each monster or trap I discard, you lose 300 life points!" He laughed maniacally. "Now lets see...Ooh! I think I'll discard these four."

I flinched as my lifepoints went down 1200 points. [Arelia: 800]

"Arelia's already down to 800!"

"What just happened?" Tea asked.

"Viros played a card that let him draw five cards, but he had to discard four, and for each trap and monster card he sent to the graveyard, Arelia looses 300 points." Yami explained watching the duel worriedly. "And Viros discarded nothing but trap and monsters, reducing her points to 800."

Tea flinched. "That isn't good!"

"No it's not!" Tristan agreed. "Arelia better think of something good or else she's done for!"


	28. Viros vs Arelia Part 2

Recently:

I flinched as my lifepoints went down 1200 points. [Arelia: 800]

"Arelia's already down to 800!"

"What just happened?" Tea asked.

"Viros played a card that let him draw five cards, but he had to discard four, and for each trap and monster card he sent to the graveyard, Arelia looses 300 points." Yami explained watching the duel worriedly. "And Viros discarded nothing but trap and monsters, reducing her points to 800."

Tea flinched. "That isn't good!"

"No it's not!" Tristan agreed. "Arelia better think of something good or else she's done for!"

What's happening: "Now that that's done," Viros began, "I think I'll place down a facedown and activate Sword of nightmares!" A black sword with brown vines wrapped around it and a skull on the hilt appeared in the Headless Kings hand. [ATK 3315} "It gives my King a boost of 500 points! Now my Headless King! Attack her Dark Magician!" The King came charging towards my Magician about read to slash of his head when,

"I activate Magical Hats!" 5 hats appeared on the field, covering my magician and a facedown, stopping the Kings attack. I sighed in relief.

"My lifepoints are safe..."

Viros cursed. "Damn you...I would've won... I end my turn." I drew and grinned.

"I place one card facedown...and end my turn." He blinked in surprise but narrowed his eyes.

"That's all?"

"THat's all."

"Arelia sure seems confident all of the sudden." Tristan noted. "Did she draw something good?"

Yami nodded. "I believe so."

"I can't watch!" Tea said and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Who do you think will win, Joey?" RYou asked.

"I don't know Bakura. It looks like da duel will go eider way." Joey replied.

"Now, loving father, you are able to attack one hat for each monster you have out. Choose carefully though, you don't know what could be hiding under them." I smirked and crossed my arms, full of confidence.

"I know that! Now King of The Headless! Attack...the one on the far right!" The Headless King charged forward and sliced the hat open, only to be trapped in a glowing yellow circle with ancient rune markings. "No! Headless King!" Viros glared at me. "What did you do!?"

"Simple, your King activated my trap card, Spell Binding circle. Your monster cannot attack, or change its position." I explained. He growled and did the only thing he could do. End his turn.

"Draw!" I blinked at the card I drew.

'Why am I drawing only spells and traps?' I wondered.

"I activate Magician's Training grounds! Giving all Spell-Caster Type Monsters a boost of 1000!" [ATK: 4000]

"Four thousand attack points!?" Viros exclaimed. I nodded.

"I also summon my LIght Magician! She gets a boost thanks to the field spell." [2500] Dark Magician came out from under the hat. "Now Dark Magician! Attack his King of The Headless!" {Viros: 1130] "I end my turn."

"I place down two more facedowns and activate the spell card, Remedy of truth! It boost my life points by 500. I end my turn seeing as there is nothing I can do." [Viros: 1630]

"I draw!" I drew and gasped. I calculated my monsters level, 5 and 6 makes eleven so that's more then enough to summon him. "Get ready to lose father! I activate the Black Magic Ritual! By sacrificing my LIght Magician and Dark Magician I can summon the one and the only," Gasps could be heard from all over the arena. "Magician Of Black Chaos!"

A man wearing black leather with pink straps on his arms and legs, having black hair, blue skin and red eyes appeared holding a black staff. [ATK: 3800]

"I equip him with book of night giving him a total of 4300 attack points. Attack his King with Black Chaos Scepter!"

[Viros: 0]

"I lost...' Viros muttered in shock. "How could I lose?"

"Sweet! I won! Woo!" I cheered and ran off the stadium platform. I ran over to Yami, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Tea. "Woo! I did it! I'm in the finals!"

I ran up to the balcony and tackled Yami in a hug. Catching him off guard. "We did it! The three of us are in the finals!" Yami chuckled, regaining his balance.

"That we are, Arelia. That we are." I finally noticed that I was being glared at. I blinked and turned my head towards Tea.

"What?" Joey turned to Yami and I.

"Say Arelia, what was dat last card you played?" I blinked.

"Magician of Black Chaos." I replied. "Took forever to beat King of Headless. Annoying little bastard I tell you." I unwrapped my arms from around Yami. "Course it did have a weakness. It may not be able to get destroyed in battle but it can still take away lifepoints."

"The second to final play-off match between Yugi Mouto and Joey Wheeler will now begin." Host announced and I blinked.

Skip duel. I made my way down to the arena.

"The final play-off match between Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion will now begin." Host announced. I got up to the arena, shuffled my deck, and looked at Yami.

"Don't think, that even for a minute! That I will be going easy!" He smiled making my mind go blank for a second. I blinked.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Arelia." He told me. "But don't think that I will go easy on you, either." I smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"This match will not only determine the winner, but also who will face Maximillion Pegasus." Host continued. "Your gracious Host will now make a few opening remarks."

"Congratulations Duelists. Your the finest in the world! And that is why I look forward to the match that will consist of your dueling best!" Pegasus said."After all, if you give me anything less I will know."

"Let the match begin!"

"DUEL!"

"I'll throw this in attack mode!" Yami announced. "Go! Celtic guardian!" [ATK 1400] An elf wearing green armor and a helmet, holding a sword appeared on the field. I smirked. "It's your turn now Arelia."

I drew and looked at the card and my hand. "I summon Magical Knight!" A guy with purple hair and yellow eyes, wearing a brown leather robe, holding a black sword encrusted with jewels appeared. {ATK 1800} "Magical Knight! Attack with Magical Slash!" The Knight ran forward and slashed Celtic Guardian in half. He vanished. I pumped a fist in the air. "Awesome!"

[Yami: 1500]

"I told ya I wouldn't go easy on ya! Your move."

Yami narrowed his suspiciously and looked at his hand. "Go Gaia the Fierce Knight!"

Skip duel of complete and utter epicness.

I smiled and closed my eyes, Knowing I lost. (Epic music playing in the background) Yami's Dark Magician sent a blast of Dark Magic towards my Dark Magician, destroying it easily since its points were lowered to 1500.

[Arelia: 0] [Yami: 300]

"Congrats, you won." I told him still smiling as the holograms disappeared. "You finally beat me. I actually thought I was going to beat you!" I opened my eyes, "Beat the shit out of Pegasus." He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. I will."


	29. Yami vs Peggy the Flying Horse

**I do not own yugioh or its characters. Only Arelia and Viros. Also, I want to thank those of you who love this story, cause ot be honest, I didn't really think it would be that great. It was just one of my occasional daydreams I had stuck in my head and decided to write it here. So thank you.**

Next day.

I lied on my bed thinking, about how I even got in this world, how the hell I almost beat Yami. YAMI! He's the f'ing King of Games man! I tuned to my side.

'I wonder what he meant by,'Welcome Home.' I thought. 'It's not like I was born in this world and- and why the hell am I thinking about this right now!?' I sat up and sighed.

"Why me?" I asked and blinked.

Knock Knock Knock!

"Arelia wake up! The duel is about to start!" A familiar British voice yelled through the door. I got up off the bed, walked over and opened the door, to see Ryou, Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go to the Balcony and watch Yugi kick Pegasus's ass!"

Time skip.

We watched as the doors opened revealing Yugi, who gasped in surprise.

"Da da da da da~! Surprise!" I sang.

"Guys!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Yug!" Tristan greeted. "We all wanted to wish you well. Your the best."

"Looks like you finally made it!" Joey said. "Your going all the way buddy!" Tea smiled.

"We'll be by your side all the way Yugi." She told him.

"Thank you Tea, that means a lot." Yugi said and smiled. I felt a pang in my chest but shook it off.

"The final duel will commence. Will Yugi Mouto, the challenger, please enter the duel ring?" Host asked. "Mr. Pegasus, awaits you."

"Go get that him, Yug!" Joey cheered. Yugi narrowed his eyes in determination and his puzzle glowed. I could almost hear LK saying, Super Special Awesome Ultra Sexy Super transformation! As he transformed into to Yami. Yami looked up, red eyes full of confidence and determination. He walked off the balcony and to the arena.

But not before I kissed him on the cheek telling him good luck. And received a glare from Tea.

"He looks so determined!" She observed.

"Yugi, take him down!" Tristan yelled.

"Kick his ass straight to the Shadow Realm! Mentally of course!" 3 Guesses who said that.

"We know you can!" Tea cheered.

"Put dat bastard back in his place, once and for all!"

"The challenger had entered the stadium." Host announced. "And now, for your dueling pleasure, Castle's Pegasus is proud to present, the creator of Duel Monsters and its wonderful cards!" He announced as Pegasus and two of his goonies walked out toward the stadium. "The undefeated, undisputed ruler of this kingdom, Maximillion Pegasus!"

I watched as Yami glared at Pegasus. Kinda ironic at how he becomes a good guy later on...Yami held up his deck.

"and now, let the duel begin!" Host declared. Seriously, what the hell is that dudes name!?

Pegasus hmm'ed and beckoned with his finger for the one guy behind him to walk forward, smirking. He did so, holding out the deck that was placed on a royal purple pillow. Pegasus took it and walked forward and onto the stadium.

"So Yugi-Boy, you turned out to be quite the duelist, your girlfriend was quite good too." I blinked confused at that. Damn...I'm screwing the plot worse than I thought. "Battling through all the other passengers, winning your way through the challenges, and all just to face me.

"Pegasus!" Yami shouted pointing at him, rather dramatically. "I want you to keep promise!" He clenched his fist. "That if I defeat you, you return Mokuba and Kaiba's souls back into their bodies!"

"But of course, I'm a man of my word." Pegasus said. "But what a strange command. I thought you hated Kaiba as much as you hated me Yugi!"

"Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own, Pegasus." Yami told him. I felt something tugging me in the back of my mind and I was pulled away from the duel.

Flash! (This is my way for flashbacks _now)_

_"Maybe I need to keep a vow of my own, Arelia." Atem told me, red eyes filled with warmth and love. "And I plan to keep it. Despite whatever danger it may bring." He embraced me and I wrapped my arms around him._

_"Atem...I love you with all my heart, but please don't do anything stupid." I whispered knowing that, he might, more than likely will, do something stupid. We let go of each other and he looked at me grinning._

_"Now why would I do that?" He asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"Because I know you." I pointed out and kissed him. "And you, would come up with some brilliant scheme, whether it good or not, and get yourself yelled at by Seto, Shimon, scolded at by Mahad and Isis, probably Shadah too...and Mana would be asking why you didn't let her join in, in the scheme."_

_He pouted at me, one of those, out of character moments that you find just plain adorable. And you want to hug the person going, 'So cute!' One of the things I loved about him. _

_Flash!_

I blinked realizing I missed part of the duel. (Was debating if Pegasus was going to send her to the SR) I blinked when I saw Tristan beginning to run off.

"Wait, Tristan, Where are you going!?" Ryou asked confused. I blinked.

To see if I can find Mokuba or Kaiba." He answered.

"I'm going as well, got nothing better to do." I said, and walked forward, casting a glance at the Pharaoh, who was confused and shocked at Pegasus's 'Mind Reading Powers'. I shivered in discomfort, remembering Kokurano the Phony. Damn ugly guy was insane! Flippin' knocking me out with chloroform.

"Besides," I continued, "I've been meaning to come up with a rescue plan for Mokuba," I shrugged. "And the least cards Pegasus has, the more we have." Don't understand? I'm not sure I do either. Tristan and I took off.

Yami's Pov.

He glanced up at the balcony, only to see Ryou, Joey and Tea. Tristan and Arelia where gone. He frowned, slightly less confident. He had no Arelia to cheer him on. And though they meet just months ago, he had deep feelings for the pale girl the second he heard her voice. Talking to his puzzle, and asking to protect Yugi from the dangers she knew would come.

He had no thought or knowledge of where these feelings came from, just that he had them and cared deeply for her. For he had no memory whatsoever of his past.

'Arelia...' He thought. 'Where are you?' He felt worry gnaw at him from the inside, however the outside remained calm and confident. He shook his head and turned to Pegasus.

"It's game time!"

"DUEL!"

"Oh and by the way Yugi-Boy, if you happen to lose, not only will I get your soul, I get Little-Arelia's as well!" He laughed and Yami narrowed his red eyes in fury.

Arelia Pov

"What have I gotten ourselves into?" Tristan wondered as we walked through the castle trying to find any trace of Mokuba. Or Kaiba. "This place is humongous! This is worse than trying to find your friends at the mall!" He complained as we past a suit of armor. I blinked and stopped for a moment. Tristan kept on walking. "There's no sign of Kaiba or Mokuba or anyone else down here!"

"Hey, Tristan." I called. He hmm'ed and looked at me. I pointed at the suit of armor. "Think we could use this to get past the guards? You know, I could seduce them and you knock them out!" His eyes widened in realization.

"Your a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" He wondered as he put the armor on. Just then guards started to walk this way. I blinked and gasped forgetting about this part and Tristan stood as still as the armor once it was fully on.

"Hide!" He whisper/shouted at me. I panicked and looked for a hiding spot and just decided to climb the walls, and clung onto the bricks on the roof for dear life. We eavesdropped on their conversation.

"How is the little twerp?" The one guard asked.

"Not much has changed." Another answered. "As far as I can see he's still out cold and glum. Ha! You don't have to worry about him running off."

"Of course not. We still have to be careful though. He's still Pegasus's pet prisoner!" My grip was loosening.

"Pet smet, I'm outta here."

"See ya later." We watched as the guard walked past us and back to the hell hole he came from.

"Now I know we're on the right track." Tristan observed and I carefully made my way back down. He groaned suddenly. "Oh...boy...this armors..heavy!" He complained as he tried to walk. We rounded the corner to see a Kamori Dragon statue. "Hey! Where's the other guard go? This is a dead end!" I rolled my eyes and walked over ot the Statue and placed my hands on it, feeling for the switch.

I frowned and remembered something. "Tristan, walk this way." I told him and stepped back. He nodded confused.

"Uh, sure." And walked forward only to trip, and pull down on the statue's head, making the floor go downwards like an elevator. And a brick wall to open up behind me. Tristan blinked as I grinned. "Right...forgot about the different universe thing." He mumbled and stood up. I pointed at the tunnel.

"Down there lies Mokuba! And Bakura should show up soon..." I frowned not really ready for another encounter with him. Poor Ryou...having to deal with him...

"Bakura?" He asked as we made our way down the steps. "Why would he show up-?" He cut himself of as we turned a corner. A guard was sitting in a chair humming and I swore I heard him say, 'Yep, wind definitely sounds like that'

Tristan took of his helmet and walked over to the guard and shouted, "My voice gives me super strength! And the fact that I'm wearing this armor helps too!" And knocked the guard unconscious.

"Good job Tristan!" I cheered and ran over, grabbed the keys and opened the cell door. I ran over to Mokuba and unlocked the chains that were on his ankles. I picked him up and held him like a mother would to their 8 year old child. "Now let's go!"

Small time skip.

We made it up the stairs.

"Stairwells closed." Tristan noted. "Well great, I guess they must be onto us." We heard something move in the corner and took of running in a random direction. We stopped and I frowned.

"Another dead end." A shadow then appeared on the wall and I tightened my grip on the souless Mokuba, ready to fight anyone who tried to take the little boy away from me. We turned around and a shadow appeared on that wall as well.

"Over here!"

"Trapped. Nowhere else to run." Tristan said. Two guards came at us and I tossed Mokuba in the air, swiftly raised a foot, and kicked a guard in the face knocking him to the ground. The second one ran at me and I kneed him in the stomach, punched upwards hitting him under his chin, and elbowed his jaw. Hard, successfully dislocating it. I caught Mokuba, and in a very Mad Hatter moment, I yelled in a high-pitch voice.

"Run!"

"She's got Mokuba! After her!"

"Run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run, run !"

In a different dimension some group of kids was laughing their asses off.

"This is awesome!" A girl exclaimed as Arelia ran, carrying Mokuba, screaming run repeatedly. Tristan running after her.

'Gets better every day!" A guy said. A blonde that sat next to him nodded, smiling widely.

Back with Arelia, Tristan, and supposedly Mokuba.

"Stop screaming run!" Tristan shouted.

"No! If I'm being chased by guards then god damn it I'm gonna scream run!" I stopped right before I ran into a guard.

"Give us the child." He told me. I frowned and tightened my grip on Mokuba, like a mother protecting her child.

"Not if it was the end of the world." I told them. "I won't let you hurt Akil and Chione!" The names spat out of my mouth and I didn't even realize what I said. Just then evil laughter rang out.

"Lay one hand on the boy or girl and you will rue the day you imbeciles were born!" Bakura threatened his millennium ring glowing. The guards gasped.

"Hey! Who's there!?" Bakura walked out from a hallway smiling and laughing evilly.

"You just walked into a world of trouble kid!"

'Bakura get out of here!" Tristan told the spirit but was ignored.

"You heard him so step out of the shadows right now!"

"Run for it Bakura!"

"Kick their asses!" I yelled.

"Arelia!"

"Tristan!"

"Mokuba!"

"Ryou!"

"Bakura!"

"Atem!" Tristan blinked confused.

"Who the hell is Atem?" I shrugged grinning.

"My love interest in this anime dash manga dash parody."

"Step out of the shadows or else...we'll shoot you with our invisible guns!"

'Ah, but can your invisible guns stand up to this?" Bakura asked holding up a hand. "And now I am warning you. Don't trifle with me." The hand had a card in it.

"What's that!?" I rolled my eyes.

"A Duel Monsters card, isn't it obvious?"

"Change energy!" Energy rope like things wrapped itself around the two guards.

"What on earth!? I'm stuck!"

"But how!?"

"Bakura! I had no idea you were spiderman!" Tristan exclaimed. I smiled.

"That's because I'm not. Now follow me, we have to get out of here."

"Your not spiderman?" He asked disappointed, pouting.

"No I'm not-" He stopped mid-sentence seeing Tristan's face. "Okay yes. I'm Spiderman. Now will you just follow me?" We took off after him and I was trying really hard not to drop Mokuba because I was laughing. One of my flaws are that if I laugh and am holding something, my hands turn all numb-like and I can't get a good grip on anything...didn't I explain this already?

"Yay! I'm friends with Spiderman!" Tristan cheered as we ran.

Small time skip, Stop glaring at me!

"Hey Bakura...what was it..that you did back there...with that magic card!?" Tristan asked as we ran up a pair of stairs.

"Not now! Those guards are still behind us!"

"Fine! But something's up with you and your gonna tell us what!" We stopped at the topof the stairs and Tristan ran to the door and tried to open it. I set Mokuba down and took out a paperclip from my boot. I pushed Tristan out of the way.

"Leave it to a pro." I said and began to lock-pick the door. One good thing about having an abusive father and being shut in a dark room for years. You learn some useful skills.

"Not now Arelai!" Bakura exclaimed grabbing my arm. I pouted. "The guards are coming this way!"

"Fine..." ANd picked up Mokuba. We took off. We ran for what seemed like forever up endless flights of stairs before-

"Look! A way out!" Tristan exclaimed. I stopped running so I wouldn't fall of the cliff. Tristan however nearly fell off the cliff.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHoooaaah!" He began to fall. Bakura reached out his hand and gripped Tristan's jacket and hulled him up.

"I owe you one Bakura." Tristan said after a few moments. I sighed in relief and shook my head. We looked over the edge. "Well, seeing how jumping's out of the question, I say we're as good as caught!"

"There they are!" A guard shouted and they ran towards us. I instinctively stepped behind Bakura knowing that I would not fight very well if I had to throw Mokuba in the air every time so...yeah.

"Well, we tried." Tristan said and Bakura looked at him confused.

"What do you mean we tried?" He asked. "We are not captured just yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bakura, if you have a plan, then go for it." I told him, really not wanting to get arrested or anything.

"I only have to enlist some help from the Shadow Realm." He said and pulled out his deck from his back pocket.

"Huh? The Shadow Realm? That can't be good." Tristan muttered. Bakura smiled and chuckled.

TO be continued...


	30. CStuck in the Shadow Realm and black

**I'm getting excited! It's almost Battle city! :D I'm shaking in my boots from excitement! I have one question though...should Yami still go on the date with Tea? Or should it be Arelia? Or should I have Arelia interrupt the date somehow? Oh! And so far the Love Triangle poll is 20 to 18, just so you know.**

"Give us back our prisoner now and we might let you live in one piece!" The guard threatened. I shifted from my spot behind Bakura, the spirit, and re-situated Mokuba's lifeless body. "Face it you got nowhere else to run!"

"Bakura he's right!" Tristan told him from beside me. The guards started to walk towards us.

"Stay still punk!"

"What's it gonna be!" Bakura smirked and chuckled.

"You ignorant mortals!" He exclaimed. "It's far from over! We have barely even begun to play and I'll show you the fate the cards have dealt you." He held up his deck and I gulped knowing what was coming next.

"B-Bakura..." I stuttered. He looked at me from teh corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Don't...don't have them get eaten...please?" He frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"Eaten? Arelia what are you talking about!?" I ignored him.

"Stop talking nonsense! Give up!" A guard shouted.

"That's right so give us the boy! And the girl while your at it!" Bakura's eyes held pure rage at that last sentence.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't touch her!" He told them practically shouting. "Now I'll teach you the true meaning of fear. As I summon the White Magical Hat!" He laughed evilly. "With the power of my Millennium Ring!" It glowed and The magician wearing white with a white top-hat from Bakura and Yami's duel appeared in front of us, facing the guards.

"What's going on!?" Tristan exclaimed. The light faded and the guards gasped.

"He...he brought the monster from the card to life!" One exclaimed. "He's gonna sick em' on us!"

"Now you mortal fools prepare to meet your doom!" The White Hat walked down the steps, slowly and dramatically, and slowly took out a whip. He began to run at them at an alarming speed.

"Run! Let's get out of here!" The White Hat began to hit them repeatedly with the whip.

"Present day humans are so fun to terrorize." Bakura said a pleasant smile plastered on his face. I'll admit it, I found Bakura kinda cool and had a small crush on him when watching the anime. Even if he was a little sadistic. But it was practically only because his village, family, and home were destroyed and burned to the ground. God...I hope this doesn't turn out to be a drama of some sort, that would suck big time! "Don't you think?" He asked as the men screamed.

"No I don't." Tristan said and blinked. "But then again I am a present day human."

I shrugged. "Depends on who it is. Viros, I'd die before I'd get the chance. Ushio? Eh, he's already been terrorized." I blinked curious. "What did happen to Ushio anyway? I know that Yami frickin' mind crushed him but seriously! He hasn't come back to school since! Not that I'm complaining."

"What the hell are you?" Tristan asked. Bakura chuckled and flipped over a card.

"Me? Someone with great power, who wants to retrieve someone who belongs with them." He answered. "But soon to have greater power." He held up morphing jar. "But I can't spend the day having fun, I have things to do! So I'll summon morphing jar and put an end to their pathetic whining." He threw the card and the monster cam out of it. It charged towards them and opened its mouth...the rest is kinda gruesome. "The magic of this card will send those ridiculous fools to the graveyard."

Bakura turned to me suddenly and I blinked. He walked over and placed the back of his hand on my cheek, stroking it. I froze and forced myself to tighten my grip on Mokuba. He smiled. "I missed you, my dear." His eyes, his cold brown eyes looked as though they were longing for something. It was as if he lost something worst then his village and family. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Why did you have to choose _him?_ Why must you leave me, yet again?" He whispered that last part, and this side of Bakura slightly frightened me since it was never shown on the show. Or manga.

He didn't seem sadistic, cruel, revengeful, angry, or anything like that. He seemed sad, sweet if that's possible, kind, caring and so on. This better not turn into a dramatic love triangle.

I unfroze and Bakura looked as though he was debating something. His other hand was running through my hair, absentmindedly. He stopped and pulled away, mumbled something and shook his head. It sounded like 'Not yet' and 'Doesn't recognize'. He walked down the stairs and Tristan and I followed slowly.

"As you can see their is not a single particle of those fools left in this dimension." He said turning sadistic again. I almost sighed in relief. Keyword: _Almost. _"I have no patience for obstacles that get in my way." He continued. "Remember that." Tristan looked at the guards sunglasses, blinked and looked at Bakura.

"Huh?" Bakura walked down the steps, crossing his arms chuckling again. "I don't know how you did that and I probably don't want to know. Just tell us who the hell you are- well me who the hell you are and what do you want? I-We know your not our friend Bakura. Your the one Yugi beat. He banished you to the graveyard."

I stopped walking and held Mokuba protectively.

"And in the process he freed Bakura from your mind control!"

"Yes. But that wouldn't have happened if Ryou hadn't betrayed me."

"Ryou?"

"Bakura's first name." I answered quickly.

"I decided I needed a new host." Bakura continued and walked towards me. Tristan got in front of me.

"You won't take me or Arelia without a fight!"

"I don't want yours or Arelai's for that matter, that would be like betraying her. No...I need a vessel without a soul." He explained and I blinked surprised but shook it off. I knew he wanted Mokuba, but why would he care if I got hurt? Tristan's eyes widened.

"You want Mokuba. But why?" Bakura blinked at him.

"Because I'm evil?"

"But why?"

"I need a body and I don't know I'm just evil!" He exclaimed annoyed. "What do you expect!?"

"But...why?"

"Well, I suppose my parents never loved me enough." He said thoughtfully. "They _were_ always dressing me like a girl...do you know they wanted to call me Florence? Who names a boy Florence?"

"Probably the same person who names a girl Steve." I said.

"Now turn him over, Arelai." He told me holding out his hand after finishing his story. "I don't want to hurt you." Silence..." What will it be,my dear? Hand over Mokuba willingly or force myself to hurt you?"

I blinked. "I have some question's first." He sighed dramatically.

"Fine, I'll answer your bloody questions." He said...sounding strangely British.

"One. Why do you call me Arelai and why don't you want to hurt me? I'm friends with Yugi and the Pharaoh after all."

"Because you are someone dear to me. But then you went off and married him." I frowned.

"I didn't marry anybody! I'm still a-"

He cut me off. "Virgin? I think not after having children with him. Gave yourself up to _him._ Out of all people!" He spat jealousy taking over. "You had to go and choose him! Your last bit of innocence you gave to him!" I blinked, frown, and shook my head deeply, deeply confused. "Oh, sorry. Did I spoil that for you? You were on the way to have your _third_ child. A girl, if I recall. She looked just like you. Had the same face, eye shape, figure. But she took after him as well. Partial black hair and one red eye. You have no _idea_ how _much_ I want to strangle him!"

I nodded, still confused and guessed it had something to do with my strange dreams and visions. "Right...well...thanks for answering the question and thank you for that lovely paragraph but we got to...go..." I tossed Mokuba at him. "Think fast!"

"What-? Oh bugger!" I quickly ran at him and punched him, ignoring the feeling that I was betraying a close friend. As he fell to the ground I ripped the Millennium ring from around his neck, and on a whim I ran out and tossed it out the doorway.

"Go Millennium Frisbee!" I shouted and watched as it soared. I walked back over to Tristan and picked up Mokuba. Tristan slung Ryou over his back and we made our way through the castle to Yugi and the others.

Time skip. (I'm trying to move the plot along! So stop glaring! Don't lie! I saw you!)

"Hey! How bout a hand!?" Tristan asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! For a seemingly souless boy, he sure is heavy!"

"Tristan! Arelia! Where've you guys been!?" Tea asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." Tristan said. 'But we had an adventure and a half today. And Arelia apparently is married." I glared at him.

"I do not! I've been locked in a dark room for years and never saw the light of day! Nor a single person except Viros! How could I possibly be married!?"

"I was just teasing" He told me. "Your only...16? You can't be married, you don't even wear a ring." He then set Ryou down against the rail tiredly and groaned, exhausted. I did the same with Mokuba.

"What happened to those two!?" Tea asked shocked.

"That evil spirit took over Bakura again and even though I got rid of it-Ah!" He gasped as he stood and I blinked confused. "What's going on here?"

"You first." Joey said.

"We freed Mokuba, but then Bakura tried to grab him." Tristan explained.

"What did he want wid Mokuba?" He asked. "Details, man."

"He wanted Mokuba to be his new host body." They gasped.

"Don't worry. I handled it." I told them reassuringly.

"But that's the end of history. What's the deal with the indoor thunderstorm?"

"We're not sure." I gasped and ran over ot the edge and looked at the arena.

"Oh shit! Not good!" They looked at me.

"What is it? Do you know?" Tea asked and I nodded grimly.

"The...The Shadow Realm. Something bad is gonna happen soon..."

"These two should be good for now. Let's go down there and check it out." Tristan suggested.

"Pronto!" Joey agreed. We took off and made our way down to the arena in no time.

"Pegasus was rantin' about losin' and den this thing came outta nowhere!" Joey explained as we stopped running. "I think dere still inside!"

"Creepy..." Tea muttered and I rolled my eyes. The girl is completely useless as a main character except for all her friendship speeches which are annoying as hell.

"Yami! Yugi!" I screamed running up to the black dome. I didn't bother trying to pass through it since it wouldn't work. "Are you okay!? What's happening!?"

"Arelia!?" I heard a voice shout back at me. "Where are you!?"

"Outside the Shadow Realm!"

"We're fine!"

With Pegasus and Yami.

Pegasus widened his eye in surprise.

"Little-Arelia can break through the barrier?" He wondered aloud. "That's a first. Might as well let her come in...don't you agree, Yugi-Boy? Maybe even let her join the Kaiba brothers." Yami narrowed hs red eyes at Pegasus in fury.

"You leave her alone you sick bastard!"

"I'll take that as a yes...time for Little-Arelia to join the show." His millennium eye glowed brightly.

Back with Arelia and the others.

I felt something push me into the dome and for some reason...I didn't go back out. I was inside the dome were I could see Yami and Pegasus dueling. I began to breathe heavily, tired and weak all of a sudden.

"what the...hell?" Yami looked at me, eyes wide and full of anger. He glared at Pegasus.

"What have you done!?" He demanded.

"I simply let her enter the Shadow Realm is all." He smiled. "Couldn't let one suffer without the other, right?" The room started to spin and I fell to my knees, clutching my heart. Not physically though cause then I would be dead.

"Stop...the dramatic...spinning." Everything went cold as a shock pierced right through my heart.

...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,... And it all turned black ..,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...


	31. Cold,Dark,Peggy, red eyes

Cold...that's all I felt. All I felt was the deep and utter darkness that engulfed me with its cold and icy fingers. Was I dead...? No...4Kids would of censored it...but what was that noise? A...sound? Yes...it was asound...but not exactly a sound...it seemed to be saying something... it was a voice, I'm guessing... saying...what? What was the voice saying?

"-a! -elia! Arelia!" It...shouted. The voice seemed...scared...frightened...sad... "Wake up!" It continued to shout. The voice sounded like it was going to burst into tears. "Don't leave me damn it! Wake up! Please!"

Laughter rang out...cold and evil laughter.

"She's gone Yugi-Boy." Another voice said. "She was weak and was sent to the Shadow Realm...just like your other self."

"You'll pay for this Pegasus!" The familiar voice shouted, full of rage and anger and despair. "When I win this duel you'll have to bring her back!"

"That's _if_ you win." The voice droned on and on and on about useless stuff like, how it was impossible for him to lose and how the voice ould never beat him...wait..._Yugi_-Boy? _Pegasus?_ Why do those names sound so familiar. That's right...YUgi and the spirit was dueling Pegasus in the Shadow Realm...I somehow entered the Shadow Realm, turned weak and blacked out...OH shit!"

My eyes snapped open and I blinked and I gasped at what I saw in front of me. A pair of red worried eyes gazed at me, followed by tanish skin, tri-colored hair, and a face that showed despair but that which quickly turned to joy and relief.

"Arelia!" Yami exclaimed. I felt like I was going to collapse then and there. LIke a stick that someone was trying to break. I breathed in deeply and let out a breathe. THe process repeated for a few moments. "Are you alright?" He asked. I began to close my eyes but he placed his hand on my cheek, startling me and caused me to shoot my eyes open. His hand felt like fire against my cold and icy skin. "Don't close your eyes...I'm not going to lose you as well."

"Where...where are we...?" I asked taking deep breaths. I frowned and tightened his grip around me. It was only then did I realise he was holding me in his arms...my face went red. He noticed and smiled lightly.

"We are in my soul room." He told me softly. "And you just so happened to return from the Shadow Realm. Yugi's...gone..." His face turned sad. "But Pegasus _will_ return both your souls when I beat him. The others are protecting Yugi however. But please...do not go back to sleep. You may return to the Shadow Realm when that happens and I have to continue to duel Pegasus. But don't think I will just leave you here..."

"Give er' to us pal." A familiar Brooklyn voice said. I blinked weakly at the newcomer...hold that thought..._newcomers._ Joey held out his hand. :Well take care of er'" He told him. Tea nodded and Tristan smiled. "She's our friend after all."

"Yeah, you just go back to duelin' Pegasus and we'll take care of these two." Tristan agreed. I felt someone lift me away from Yami's embrace and I blacked out.

I woke up gasping. And into a pair of red eyes. I blushed and let out yawn, . I blinked and turned even redder, stuttering an apology and looked down embarrassed.

Yami chuckled and smiled in relief. "Your safe...thank Ra..." I blinked and looked up at him surprised before gasping when I was engulfed in a hug.

"Yami!" I exclaimed shocked and surprised but hugged back nonetheless. "What are y-" I was cut off when I felt pressure on my mouth. My eyes shut quickly and I kissed back. The world seemed to go in slow motion again and the only thing that was around was us. No Pegasus, no threats of being sent to the Shadow Realm, no dueling, no Tea, Tristan or Joey. Just Yami and I. The kiss ended quickly though as we broke apart for air. I blinked and looked at the person who was sending me daggers. Tea, of course, was the one.

I waved and smiled innocently at Joey and Tristan's dumbfounded and shocked faces.

"What-? When-? How-!?" They sputtered trying to form sentences.

"When did you two start dating!?" Joey demanded, shouting over Tristan's sputtering, pointing accusingly at us. I blinked and placed a finger on my chin.

"To be honest...I don't really know." I admitted. "But I believe it was around...I think it was after he saved me from the bomb killer person guy at the amusement park...wait...Oh! It could've been after his and Bakura's duel!" I said remembering the time in the forest." I got out of Yami's arms reluctantly and stood up, crossing my arms. "But that isn't really important, what is important is that I know who won the duel."

"Yugi did." Tea answered glaring at me. "You nearly cost him the duel." I heard her mutter. I placed a pale hand by my ear and asked,

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the complaints of Peggy the Flying horse." She huffed, crossed her arms and turned her head.

Yami sighed and shook his head, before changing back to Yugi. They all rushed to Yugi at once which confused me. Joey grabbed his shoulder.

"You did it Yug!" He shouted. "You really-finally-did it!" Tea grabbed Joey's shoulders and pushed him away and into me. I let out a gasp od surprise and caught Joey.

"You okay there dude?" He nodded amd regained his balance, I let go.

"Yeah, danks Relia."

"What Joey is trying to say is that it's great that you won and the Kaiba brothers are going to be united." She said. Joey walked over to them and pointed at himself.

"Yeah dat and also yug-"

"Also we want to tell you how impressed we were for being brave and all!" Tristan said cutting him off. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah impressed and we're-" Tea cut him off.

"And-" I cut her off.

"And we're so proud of you Baby Panda!" I exclaimed hugging the kid, who was only a few inches shorter than me, making him blush lightly. Joey got aggravated.

"Baby Panda?" Yugi asked blushing. I nodded, still hugging him.

"Yeah! Your as cute as a baby panda!" I stood up and pointed at him. "And I here by dub thee nickname...Baby Panda! To the King of Games, Yugi Mouto~!"

Tea frowned. and Joey groaned annoyed and began to stomp his feet childishly. We looked at him.

"Grah! You guys are stealing everything I was gonna say!" He complained. We laughed.

"Talk then you great oaf!" I told him placing a hand on my hip. Joey stopped stomping his feet and smiled, lifted his head and looked at us.

"I get it~!" he said. "Who cares!? Yugi won! Way to go Yugi!" He pumped his fist into the air and cheered as did Tea and Tristan.

"We all won, thanks guys." Yugi said. Tea blinked.

"wait! This isn't over until Pegasus frees everyone's soul like he promised." She said.

"yeah, Tea's right." JOey agreed.

"So then let's go grab the creep." Tristan said. I yawned. Yugi nodded and I decided to tell them.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, Pegasus is no longer here." They looked and gasped.

"Why am I not surprised by dis?" Joey asked.

"That slippery double-crossing bastard of a snake!" Tristan yelled. "Let's find that freak."

"But we can't just leave Mokuba and Bakura here alone!" Tea argued.

"Hey! Up here!" A familiar adorable voice called. I waved at him.

"Ryou! How's it hangin'!?"

"Hello! Hey!" He continued to call as yugi and the others looked at him.

"Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed. I sighed.

"Here I thought we were in America." I mumbled. I don't get it, really!? You call people by their first names in America so why not...Oh! Ww I feel stupid now... "Are we in Japan?"

Yugi blinked at me and nodded. "Yeah...why?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"No reason...no reason at all." Well, isn't this just dandy! I'm not in America but I'm in Japan now! Sweet! Wait...Super Special Awesome!

"Hey there!" Tristan greeted. "Feeling back to normal!?" Ryou lowered his hand confused.

"What?" He asked, gaing an adorable expression on his face. I nearly fan-girled then and there. But stopped myself in time. "Back to normal? Have I not been normal Tristan!?"

"He must not be able to remember anything." Tristan guessed. "Yeah! That weird ring you wear was makin' ya act like an evil bastard again! And you tried to flirt with Arelia!"

I turned red. "Shut up Tristan he did not!"

Ryou blinked, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. "Freak? Oh my..." Again I was resisting the urge to squeal. Come on, if you were in my position, you'd do the same. How is Ryou not adorable!?

"His millennium ring?" Yugi asked blinking his purple eyes. He turned to Tristan. "Where is it now!?"

"Gone. I chucked it out a doorway and into the woods." I answered, rather bluntly.

"Well, I guess if it was making me act weird and flirt with Arelia then I guess it was for the best." Ryou said making us look at him. "But it appears that I'm fine now."

The five of us looked at each other and nodded.

"Ryou! If your okay, watch Mokuba for us!" I shouted. He nodded.

"Sure, I suppose."

"Good, now let's go find dat creep." joey said and we nodded, again. "After all, he made a promise to free dose souls and he's gonna kep it!" WE took off running but not before I shouted at Ryou.

"Take over his body and I will murder you!" I threatened, knowing that Bakura would take over. He blinked confused and slightly frightened.

"Yes ma'am!" We ran.

With Bakura.

"But it matters not, Pegasus was weakened by his duel with the Pharaoh, and ahs given me an advantage, it is time to add Pegasus's millennium item to my collection. Also if your wondering how I got my ring back, I have no idea. Watch out, Florence is back!" He thought and laughed evilly.


	32. Two chambers, one mind Aftermath

**"Happy birthday Animefan12! I will try to make this chapter longer since its your birthday tomorrow! Everyone, wish Animefan12 happy birthday!"**

**"Happy birthday!" Yugi said.**

**"Happy birthday to you!" Arelia began to sing. "Hapy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Animefan12! Happy birthday to you!"**

**"I didn't think Avion meant sing Relia." Joey told the pale girl. She pouted.**

**"Fine! Sing Kaiba sing!" **

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Happy birthday Animefan12!" Mokuba exclaimed.**

**"Happy birthday." Yami/Atem tells Animefan12.**

**"Happy birthday." Ryou said and looked at Bakura. "Your turn."**

**"No."**

**"Why not."**

**"Cause I'm evil that's why."**

**"Just say it!" Arelia exclaimed exasperated. He frowned and sighed.**

**"Fine...Happy Birthday."**

**"Happy Birthday!" Joey said.**

**"Happy birthday. Hey do you wanna be my friend?" Tea asked.**

**"Happy birthday!" Tristan sang.**

**"Sing Kaiba! Say it!" **

**"No!"**

**"Now! Or else I'll have to post all the times you lost to Yugi in the anime to youtube!" Avion threatened. He gulped.**

**"Happy-birsthday-Animefan 12-Now don't you dare!"**

**"Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just Arelia and Viros and the cards I make up. Sayanara!"**

"He couldn't have gotten far!" Joey exclaimed as we ran.

"We have to find him!" Yugi said. "Pegasus is the only one who can restore the Kaiba brothers souls!"

We continued running and I realized Tea wasn't going to stop so I did.

"What is it Arelia?" Yugi asked. I sighed and tapped my head, trying to look as though I'm remembering something.

"That tower...it looks..."

"Yeah, go on." Yugi said.

"I think I've been there before with Tristan and Ryou." I stepped toward the direction of the tower and Tristan's eyes widened. "It had a secret room, Pegasus's sanctuary. It could've been a dream, but y'know" I shrugged.

"Only if we were both dreaming. I'm starting to remember it too." Tristan said walking next to me. "Pegasus fought with Bakura but then Bakura's evil spirit came out. But why did we forget?"

"Evil spirit?" Yugi asked confused as Joey rubbed his head angry.

'Yeah! I bet he cast da spell on ya!"

"Well they remember now!" Tea said aggravated. "Let's go!" We took off.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted lagging behind. "Wait up!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, thrust Yugi over my shoulder and ran. "What-! Ah! Put me down!"

"You were running too slow! I'm faster than you!" I told him as we ran to the tower.

"It's not my fault! We Mouto's have short legs!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !" A voice screamed.

We arrived at the tower.

"Did you here that scream!?" Tristan asked as we ran inside.

"It came from the tower!' Tea exclaimed.

"It sounded like it came from Pegasus!" Joey said.

We stopped running and I set Yugi down, who was a bit dizzy. Guards walked down the steps and one had Pegasus slung over his shoulder.

"Look! Something happened!"

"It's Pegasus!" Pegasus was groaning in pain.

"It's him!' Yugi exclaimed. "Croque (That's Host's name! FInally they tell me!) what happened to Pegasus!?"

"It's none of your concern, he's suddenly taken ill." Croque answered.

"But what about Kaiba and Mokuba!?" Yugi asked. "He promised he'd free there souls! He promised!" Croque walked around us.

"Not my department."

"Man, did you get a look at Pegasus?" JOey asked.

"Who or what could've done that to him?" Tristan wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe we should check out the tower don't you think?" Tea asked and I kept silent.

"So dis is were Pegasus hangs out?" Joey asked staring at the picture of Cecelia once we made it to the room. "Whoever that woman is she sure is pretty." I walked over to the desk that had the journal on it and picked it up, flipping through the pages. Yugi walked over. Just then a card fell out and I blinked. Yugi picked it up and gasped.

Trristan and Joey walked over and Tea yanked the book from my hand.

"I wonder what's in here." She said. "It's all about Pegasus! Listen he written about that lady!" I rolled my eyes and yanked the book back. "hey!"

"She's everywhere." Yugi observed looking at the card of Cecilia and then the portrait of her.

"She seems to be very important ot him." Tea guessed.

"My darling Cecilia," I read. "At last I finally found a way to restore you to this world. It's a elaborate plan but not one beyond my genius. It involves the Kaiba corporation and some ancient magic that I plan to harness when I obtain more millennium items."

"This could be it!" Tea exclaimed. "This could be why he set up the tournament and why he went after Yugi and Arelia!" I sighed.

'I already know why he was after me. My soul...wait...that sounds like Soul Eater!" I laughed mentally. Yugi held up the card htat dropped out of the ground.

"And maybe who this girl is."

"I can answer that one." I said causing them to look at me. "Cecilia is her name. She and Pegasus were to be married but then she became mortally ill and erupted into a bunch of flower petals...literally."

"Dramatic much?"

I ignored them and read, "Cecilia, oh my lovely darling Cecilia, you know how I loved you since the first moment we met. So many years ago, I'll never forget that day. It was at a party at my fathers country estate! It was a gala event. With celebrities and tycoons from all over the world! Anyone who was anyone was there." They kept quiet and listened closely as I read. "But by far, the one that impressed me the most, was you. Even though we were only children, I knew I was in love. We were drawn to each other and from that moment on, we were inseparable you and I. You inflamed my passions, inspired me to become a painter.

And you were my favorite subject. We were so in love. And just when I thought things couldn't get any better, you agreed to take my hand once again! This time, in marriage. That was the happiest day of my life. But it seemed just as we said our vows, you were struck down by a devastating disease. And taken from me and this world. It was as if a blow has struck me from the heavens! I was filled with sorrow. From that moment on I could no longer paint! My heart grew bitter and cold.

Unable to accept that we cold never be with each other again, i scoured the world in attempt to reach you from beyond the grave. My journey finally brought me to the great pyramids of Egypt! An ancient land whose people believed in the land beyond the here and now. A belief I wanted to embrace. I was about to embrace the ancient city, when fate intervened.

_Pegasus ran towards the man who picked up the hat and took it from him, placing it back on his head. "Thank you." Pegasus said. _

_"Stranger heed my advice." The man in the turban said. Pegasus gasped. "You have traveled far, seeking to heal the ache within your soul. Take great care. The seeking to heal a heart may bring only a greater heartache." Turban guy turned around and walked away._

_"Wait! How do you know?"_

_"It matters not. Go home."_

"But I couldn't." I read. "I realized that if he somehow knew of my pain. He could somehow help me heal it!" I smiled a bit. "That sounded so gay."

"Arelia!"

"Right, sorry! I followed him against his wishes, or so I thought. Although the passage seemed to lead to the bowels of the Earth, still I followed. And my footsteps lead me to a hidden crypt. Apparently hidden beneath centuries of civilization!"

_"What is this place?" Pegasus wondered once he entered._

_"So, you chose not to heed my warning." Turban guy said turning around to face Pegasus. To men then grabbed onto Pegasus arms and he gasped struggling._

_"What are you doing!? Let me go!"_

_"I am the guardian of the Millennium Items." Turban guy began. "Once this sacred place is discovered, the only way to leave is to be chosen. It must be your destiny!" Turban guy reached down to the statue that was on the floor that had eight holes in it. He picked the eye that was residing in the forehead._

_"But how can these 'Millennium Items' be part of my destiny?" Pegasus asked as Turban guy made his way over. "What do you mean?"_

_"You will now be tested by the item itself. The Millennium eye."_

_"The eye itself!?" Pegasus exclaimed after the guard threw him on his knees. "But how?" The two men walked away._

_"Each Millennium item awaits the day for its fated possessor to come to claim it." He explained. "And punishes those who are undeserving."_

_"Punishes?"_

_"Now. If you pass it will empower you to see more than you ever seen before."_

_"And if I fail its test?"_

_"If you fail to pass the test then the only thing that awaits you is nightmares beyond your imagination!" He stuck the eye towards Pegasus's right eye and he screamed. PEgasus clutched his head in pain.  
_

_"You have not descended into chaos and madness!" Turban guy exclaimed. "You are the chosen one!" PEgasus clutched his new eye and breathed deeply.  
_

_Skip rest of flashback.  
_

"But seeing you at that brief moment, gave me more hope than I thought possible! Even though you were gone from my world, there was still a way to reach you spirit. And i wouldn't rest until I found the way to bring you back. And once again, touch the flower that is your face. And gaze into your eyes once more." I closed the book and told them. "It goes on saying that he found a way. It involves combining Kaiba's virtual technology and the Millennium items to restore Cecilia." I placed the book down.

"But nothing about the Kaiba brothers?" Tea asked. Yugi gasped and looked at the table.

"Hey! Look! Two soul cards!" He exclaimed. "And there all blank!"

Joey stood up from the chair he sat on while I was reading. "Pegasus must've freed dem!"

"Let's find out!" Tea said and we nodded, taking off.

I stayed behind with Yugi. "I hope there okay." I heard him whisper.

"C'mon!" Joey called. "Let's go!" He walked down.

"Hold on! Wait for us!" We ran after them only to stop midway down the steps when a man in a turban appeared. 3 guesses who? If you guess Shadi you get an invisible piece of cake! "What's goin' on!?"

"Oh Ra..." I said. "I'm dead..."

"He has a Millennium item too!"

I waved my hands in the air. "Will people stop pointing out the obvious!?"

The man looked up at us, opening his blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked and Shadi widened his eyes gasping.

"Do you want me to answer that?" I asked Yugi, slight fear creeping into my voice. He began to walk towards us and I stepped in front of Yugi. "Stay back." I told him. He took out his key and pointed it at us.

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked as we stepped back. Shadi looked at me and told me to step aside. I refused and he placed the key on my fore head, turned it, and it felt as though my mind and body went numb.

_Shadi entered a corridor with two doors. He looked at each one. 'This girls mind holds two chambers, never have I seen such a thing.' He thought shocked. One door was opened and the entire room was dark but you could clearly see teh blood that covered everything. Most of it was dry however. In the far side of the room rested a fireplace that flicked on every few minutes and the walls covered with drawings.  
_

_'One room is full of blood, representing the girls hurt and fear, yet the drawings of the sun and sky seem to represent the freedom she wished for so long. The room is also dark meaning she never saw the light of day, but the fire that flicks on seems to be showing that she began to see the light of day recently.' He thought and looked at the next door. It was metal with the eye of Horus on it.  
_

_'This one however, I sense a presence in it.' He walked over and opened the door. 'And this presence is much more different.'  
_

_"It's fine...you can enter my chamber if that is what you want..." The girl yawned. "Just don't tell me anything about me once you leave my present day mind." She blinked and placed a hand on her head and groaned. "God damn it...I just confused myself...don't tell the girl, who was next to the boy with spiky hair anything about me...yes...there we go! Much less confusing." She removed her hand and looked at Shadi. "Tread carefully, I won't let you harm my present day self."  
_

_Shadi walked into the room that resembled much of a throne room from that of Ancient Egypt. In the middle in the very back, reside two thrones. She sat on one. The girl had two-toned brown and blue hair, dark brown eyes, ghostly pale skin, and wore what resembled royalty. It was a black dress, that had a gold band around her waist, the dress was slit up to the middle of her thigh, making it easy to run. She wore gold bands on her arms and legs, and on her shoulders. She was wearing purple eye shadow and looked about 20-21. The room was dark and cold.  
_

_'I ventured into many minds but never one so mysterious and dark. I feel as though I have ventured into the chamber of an ancient Egyptian Queen.'  
_

_"Please explain yourself as to why you entered my mind before you come any further." The girl ordered boredly.  
_

_"I seek the criminal who has stolen the power of an millennium item. I was going to enter the boys mind but the girl got in the way and refused to move so I entered hers instead." Shadi explained. "Combined these eight Millennium items would have enough power to control the world! Since, many evil men have ventured to gather these items for themselves."  
_

_The woman blinked.  
_

_"I is my duty to protect these items and punish the thief who stile Pegasus's millennium eye."  
_

_The girl smiled and sat up straight, crossing her legs. Dark Magician girl appeared out of nowhere and pointed her staff threateningly at Shadi. "And you accuse Yugi and Yami of being that criminal?" He said nothing and the woman snapped her fingers. "Get out of my mind." She said and Shadi was forcefully removed from the girls mind.  
_

Shadi backed away from me and removed the key, shocked at what just happened. I blinked and watched as Shadi put the key on Yugi's forehead and time stood still.

After time was unfrozen Shadi removed the key from yugi's forehead.

"I apologize for my rude intrusions to your minds." He told us. I blinked. "I did not realize that you are the chosen ones and the ancient predictions have finally been for filled at last." I blinked again just wondering, what he could have seen in Yugi's mind to think that I was also a chosen one...and was my mind that weird? Shadi turned around.

"On my journey to find the thief, I found only the most worthy, the ones to unlock the magic. The thieft of Pegasus's millennium eye was a sign that evil once again walks the Earth." Shadi began to explain as Yugi blinked. "Leaving madness in its wake. Just like ancient times, chaos tries to envelop a once again unsuspecting world. And only he who solved the millennium puzzle and she who stands by his side can save it." He began to walk down the steps.

"What do you mean!?" Yugi asked confused. "Is there anything else you can tell us about this?"

"Be on guard. For he who stole Pegasus's millennium item, he will also come seeking yours."

"That's almost to scary to think about." Yugi said and placed a hand on his chin. "But if a guy like you couldn't stop him, how can you expect a someone like us to?" He then noticed Shadi's retreating form. "Wait don't go! I got a lot more questions!" Shadi turned into a ball of light. "Like...who are you!?"

"My name is Shadi. And I am certain that we will meet again another day. But until then, stay true to your destiny. The fate of the world rests on both your shoulders." I did the only thing I could think of.

"What the hell just happened!?"

**Battle City is coming up! :D I can't wait! **


	33. Evil Teddy and a little brat!

"So!" Yugi said as we ran towards them. "He's really alright!?" Tea nodded as we stopped running.

"Man, who would've thought Pegasus would keep his word?" Tristan wondered. I rolled my eyes and knelt down next to Mokuba.

"How are you feeling Mokie?" I asked. "You feel like getting up off of this island?"

"Not without Seto." He replied blinking his blue eyes. I blinked surprised.

'Didn't Mokuba have grey eyes?' I thought confused.

"Where's my big brother?"

"He's somewhere in this castle." Yugi told the young Kaiba brother. "I bet he already knows your safe."

"Yugi, Arelia, Joey."

"Croque." Yugi said.

"Due to his illness, Mr. Pegasus will be unable to attend." Yugi's eyes widened.

"If you ask me, it's just a lame excuse to avoid payin' off da prizes." Joey said.

"All prizes are still to be awarded." Croque retorted. "Yugi Mouto has already received his agreed award of two freed souls but," He walked forward and held out a box. "In addition there's this." It was a card that had a picture of a girl with flowing blonde hair, wearing a white dress with angel wings.

"What is it?"

"It's a card called The Ties of Friendship. It's the only one of it's kind, hand painted by Pegasus himself." Croque answered. "I was instructed to hand it personally to Yugi Mouto." Yugi took the card and stared at it. "You are now, officially, King of Games." I patted Yugi on the back.

"Good job bro!"

"And Arelia," I blinked and looked at Croque. "'There cannot be a King without his Queen.'" He quoted. "You are officially, The Queen of Games." I anime fell, shocked, confused, and surprised all at once.

"What!?"

Croque ignored me and took out a letter, handing it to Yugi. "This letter contains prize money, won by Yugi in his duel with Joey Wheeler.. The two boys looked at each other. And I swear I could hear music playing in the background.

"It's all yours Joey." Yugi told him smiling. "Just like I promised." Joey smiled and nodded.

"Your da best Yug." Joey told him as he took the letter.

"Three million dollars Joey!" Tea exclaimed.

"For your sisters operation." Tristan continued.

"Yeah! We've been apart for so long, and now I can save her from goin' blind!"

"That's great Joey." Yugi told him. I stayed silent, still shocked about what happened moments ago.

"Now," Croque began and we looked at him. "We'd like you all to leave."

Later. (Don't glare I'm trying to move the plot along!)

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted. "Big brother! Seto! It's me Mokuba!" He yelled for his brother once we made it out of the castle. "Where are you!?"

I counted down. 10...9...8...

"The castle's huge!" Yugi told him. 7...6...5...4..." Kaiba could be anywhere!" 3...2... Que the giant doors opening. There stood a smiling Seto Kaiba.

"It's him!" Yugi exclaimed. I smiled.

"Every time, Kaiba smiles, a puppy dies." I quoted. Mokuba immediately ran over to Seto and Seto walked over to Mokuba. Mokuba caught him in a giant bear-hug. Mokuba began to cry and Seto wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Big brother! Your here! Your here!"

"It's alright." Seto comforted his younger brother and I couldn't help but smile at the scene as tears came into my eyes. I never cried at this part when I seen it in the show, but being here and and listening to the power of their voices, changed that.

"C'mon!" Joey said wiping his nose. "Let's not get all mushy and gooey now, y'know! I can't take it!"

Kaiba unwrapped his arms and placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders, kneeling down to his younger brothers height.

"I was so worried Seto...I didn't know what happened to you!" The younger Kaiba admitted. He took out a locket and opened it, revealing a picture of a young Seto smiling, holding up a chess piece. "But I never stopped thinking of you." Seto smiled and took out his locket, revealing a picture of a younger Mokuba.

"I know. I would've risked anything to save you Mokuba."

"Yugi told me you risked a lot!" Mokuba told him once he stopped crying, though there was still a few tears that made its way down his face. "And now we're together again Seto!"

"So what do you say little brother?" Seto asked. "Ready for me to take you home back where we both belong?"

I couldn't help but let out an aw at the scene. It was just so cute and adorable. "You bet!"

Seto stood up. "Thank you Yugi. Thank you for saving my little brothers soul. And thank you Arelia, for protecting him." I blinked confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure, no prob."

"He means everything to me."

"How could I do anything else?" Yugi asked.

"And I thank you. But because of our last duel the winner was not really conclusive."

"Yes your right."

"One day we will meet in the arena again and find out which one of us is truly the better duelist. And one of us will walk away with pride." Yugi nodded.

"Come on Mokuba, let's go." He said and walked away, the younger Kaiba brother following. "My copters waiting."

"Alright!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Kaiba stopped and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Think you could give us a ride back to Domino city? We kinda don't have a ride back home..." I trailed off and laughed nervously. The gang gasped in realization.

"We're going to be stuck here forever!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Joey yelled clutching his head.

"Fine. It's the least I can do for getting Mokuba's soul back." Seto replied and I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." And we followed Seto and Mokuba.

Later walking home.

"So not only you save the Kaiba brothers but you both became champion of the Duelist Kingdom Yugi? Arelia?" Grandpa asked.

"Well we didn't do it alone Grandpa. Everyone helped."

"Dat's right! Everybody pitched in!" Joey said holding up his soda. "But they couldn't have done it widout me!" He laughed.

"Well," Grandpa said smiling. "then you obviously improved since I last saw you duel."

"Not that much." Tristan said.

"A little." Tea said smiling.

"A lot!" Joey argued.

"Now that your out of the hospital you can go back to running that worthless card game shop that nobody ever visits." Yugi told grandpa. I blinked and smiled.

'About time. There were no abridged references or episodes for two episodes!'

"The basement has seemed so empty without you!"

"Hey! I got something to say to you!" A annoying high pitch voice shouted. I frowned annoyed. The one person who annoys me even more than Tea...Rebecca.

"That is, if your who I think you are!"

"Who's that?" Yugi asked as epic music began to play in the background. Rebecca walked forward and pointed at Grandpa.

"Tell me. Is your name Solomon Mouto!?"

"That's right." Grandpa replied confused. "And who might you be?"

"Who might I be? I might be Rebecca. I might've been just arriving in town. And I might've been waiting for you to show up!" She held up a finger and waved it back and forth. "It's not nice to keep a aldy waiting you know." I snorted.

Yugi asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Lady?"

Rebecca got up in his face. "That's right! Are you saying that I'm not a lady buster!?" I nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Wait a minute...what's a little squirt like you doin' here travelin' around by yourself anyway?" Joey wondered.

"I can protect myself and I I need help I got Teddy to protect me. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"She talks to da bear!?:

"What s it you want from me exactly?"

"I want my card back!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Aw isn't that cute." Tristan said.

"She wasn't talking to you!" The bear yelled at Tristan.

"Nyeh! The bear is possessed!" Rebecca laughed.

"Don't be silly, it's a regular Teddy bear."

""Okay but it did seem kinda-"

"You will be the first to die!" The bear shouted pointing at us. Our eyes widened and I hid behind Joey.

"That is teh scariest teddy bear alive." I muttered. Seriously! That teddy bear is scary!

Rebecca held out her hand. "I want back teh card you stole from me!"

"You'll never get it back! It's mine! Mine I tell you!"

"What my Grandpa is trying to say is that he would never steal a card from another duelist. You must be mistaken."

"It's mine! All mine!"

"I don't believe you! I challenge you to a duel old man and if I win I get back the blue eyes you stole from me!"

"Bring it on you little bi-"

"Grandpa no!" Yugi yelled. "You just got out of the hospital, your in no shape to play a harmless children's card game!" He told him. "I should go."

"Fine by me. I'll win either way. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"Your mother plays card games in hell!" We stared at the bear wide eyed.

"Okay..."

"That bear is gonna eat us alive!"

At Kaiba Land.

"So, can you help us Mokie?" I asked the younger Kaiba brother who crossed his arms.

"You know Yugi, Arelia, your asking a lot. KaibaLands duel rings are booked solid for the next three months." He uncrossed his arms. And placed them on his hips. "But, we do owe you big time of course." WE smiled but that didn't last long as Rebecca broke thorugh.

"So!? What are we waiting for!? Let's get this show on the road!" Mokuba blinked sweatdropping.

At hte arena.

Skipping duel of annoyingness.

Grandpa took out a taped Blue-Eyes wight Dragon card and held it out.

"You tore it, you destroyed my Grandpa's favorite card! Oh no!" She yelled.

"It wasn't me Rebecca-"

"First you steal it-Ah!" THis girl was pissing me off, so, I picked her up by the collar and glared at her.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" I screamed making her shut up. "I don't give a crap who your grandpa is! That card was never yours to begin with! It was your Grandpa's! Then he gave it to Grandpa for saving his damn life! SO shut the fucking hell up! I love kids but you just piss me off! Grandpa could never steal that card for the tomb collapsed around them! So shut the fuck up and stay quiet!" I dropped her when she kicked me in the stomach.

I let out a yelp and held it in pain.

"Arelia your bleeding!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Liar! YOu stole it and you tore it! You despicable mean man!" I closed my right eye from pain and looked at them, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine...really, just a scratch."

"No it's not." A deeper voice said and I saw the ghostly form of Yami kneeling next to me. "Your hurt."

"I had enough of your lies!"

"Rebecca behave yourself." An older voice ordered.

Yami placed his hand on the wound and I flinched. His puzzle began to glow and the pain slowly went away. I opened my eye as he removed his hand and I lifted my shirt up a little to see that my stomach wound sealed up. I blinked.

"How did you-" I cut myself off as he was already gone. "Damn Pharaoh disappearing on me." I let out a huff of air. I stood up and looked at Prof. Hopkins. He had gray hair and a mustache, though you could see that it had some blonde hair in it. He wore a tan suit with a red bow tie.

"Grandpa!?"

"Arthur!" Grandpa exclaimed. "Arthur is it really you!?"

"It's been a long time Solomon." Arthur said.

"Far too long my dear old friend."

"I do hope my precocious granddaughter hasn't caused you to much trouble." He said walking towards the stadium Yugi was at. "Can you forgive her?"

"For what!?" Rebecca demanded.

"Rebecca, did you know that Yugi was actually the winner of your duel?"

"No! Grandpa I won!" SHe shouted running after her Grandpa.

"Yugi, your just like your grandfather. A very fine man and a very good duelist." He walked over and picked up the first card on Yugi's deck and held it up. "I knew it. Rebecca, hae a look at this card." He showed the card to the annoying brat. She gasped. "It's a card called Soul Release. If Yugi had played this card in his final turn, you would've been defeated for certain. With Soul Release, Yugi could have freed up to 5 cards from his graveyard. Or yours. Do you realize what that means? Your Shadow Ghouls attack power would've instantly dropped from 2800 to 2300! Yugi's Dark Magician had an attack power of 2500 and therefore..."

"You-you mean Yugi never had to surrender? Then why!?" Yugi looked down a the floor embarrassed.

"Don't you understand? Yugi wanted to show that there was much more to dueling than winning or losing. He wanted you to see that the way to the Heart of The Cards is through your own heart. After the tomb collapsed and we bet our last drop of water on the duel, Solomon also sacrificed a victory to save my life!" Everyone but me gasped. "I felt weak, overcome by the heat."

Skip flashabck.

"He saved my life Rebecca. It's true that in my duel with Solomon, I sent many number of monsters to the graveyard to bring The Shadow Ghoul to it's ultimate power. But, I never failed to honor those monsters for their sacrifice. They were as every bit important as the Shadow Ghoul itself. Even more than the monsters so, a duelist must always respect their opponent. IN Solomon's case, I felt such respect and gratitude, I gave him my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah! And he showed his respect and thanks by ripping it up!" Grandpa walked forward.

"It was damaged Arthur. Forgive me."

"That doesn't matter Solomon. What matters is that you kept it as a token of our friendship." I groaned mentally.

'Oh god, a friendship speech..."

"You valued the card not for it's rarity. But for what it represents. The bond between us." Grandpa smiled. I tuned out the rest of the speech and yawned.

"It's okay Rebecca." Yugi told the apologizing blonde.

"You mean you forgive me?"

"Sure, here take this card."

"The ties of friendship?" She read after she took the card from Yugi's hand.

"Yeah, I'd like you to have it."

"Thank you Yugi."

"Say Solomon. it's been ages since you and I dueled." Arthur began. I cracked a smile.

"Is that a challenge I hear Arthur!?" Grandpa asked and I laughed.

"Oh wow! This I gotta see! Duelin' grnadpa's!" Joey shouted doing strange movements with his arms.

"Mr. Mouto remember, your like 90." Tristan told him.

"I'm 83 and I could out duel you youngsters even if I was in a coma!" We laughed.


	34. It's game time! Video game time! Yay! :D

**"Disclaimer I do not ow-"**

**"Avion does not own YUgioh or any of the characters. Just me and Viros!" Arelia cut it. I glared.**

**"I was going to do the disclaimer!"**

**"Nope! I beat you! She also does not own Inuyasha! Hint hint!"**

"I'll take it! Put it on my tab gramps!" Joey told Grandpa as I sighed. I shook my head.

"Your tabs past due Joey." Grandpa told him.

"Then put it on Tristan's!"

"Hey!" I waited patiently and blinked when the door opened.

"Huh?" Joey muttered when we looked at the door. It was Mokuba and he was soaked to the bone and was panting heavily.

"Please, please help me." I was already by his side and wrapped my school uniform jacket around him.

"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed.

Later. (Stop glaring at me!) (She's just moving the plot along.)

"So your saying the only way Kaiba can escape is by winning the game!" Yugi exclaimed after Mokuba told them the story. I gave Mokuba some hot chocolate and gave him a blanket to keep warm during the story.

"But if those freaks reprogrammed the entire game to keep Kaiba trapped there how is that possible!?" Tea asked. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Mokuba.

"Why do you think Mokuba came here?" I challenged. "We have to go and bust into the company, get into the game, and save Seto while beating the game! It's fairly obvious don't you think?" She glared and Mokuba looked at me.

"How'd you know what I came here for?" I smiled and tapped my head with my finger.

"Let's just say I know things normal people don't?" He smiled and nodded.

"So will you guys help me save my brother?"

"We will." Grandpa told him. "Now, tell us more about this virtual pod your brother was designing."

"I don't know much." He admitted. "I was pretty young when he started it. I remember him working endless hours on the prototypes. Trying to make it perfect."

"Prototypes?" JOey asked alarmed. "So dere are other ones!?" Mokuba nodded and took a sip of the hot cocoa.

"In the lab. It was his dream to create the world's ultimate adventure land." He replied. His blue eyes began to water. "But those corporate suits turned it into a virtual nightmare!" Joey rubbed his head for a moment before crossing his arms.

"Lousy suits!" He mumbled. "We'll show dem like we showed Pegasus!" He said making everyone but me gasp. I smiled. Yugi stood up.

"Arelia is right! We'll sneak into that lab and get into one of those pods to rescue Kaiba!" Mokuba smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Thanks guys..." He smiled. After a few minutes of me trying to find an umbrella we left the shop.

"We'll be back soon Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as we each opened our umbrella's. Yugi's was purple, Joey's green, Tristan's blue, Tea's was, of course pink, and I had black.

"You be careful!"

"We will! At least try to!" I shouted as we ran. Mokuba hurried after us , opening his light blue umbrella.

"Wait up! You guys don't even know the way!"

Grandpa smiled and watched as we ran. "Just when I think I can't be any prouder of those five kids."

After about 5-10 minutes of running we arrived.

"This is it." Mokuba told us. "My brother's personal laboratory." I blinked amazed. The building was bigger than I thought it would be. Much bigger. "He doesn't like anyone messing around here, but I used to sneak in all the time!" We ran to the gate and Mokuba immediately began to climb it. I just snuck in between the bars. Oh...how I love being skinnier than everyone else. Can practically get anywhere, course it helps that I'm short too...

"I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY PIPSQUEAK!" I shouted in realization and received a lot of shh's. I winced. "Sorry!" Mokuba opened the gate once I got through.

"This way!" He led us past a Blue-Eyes statue and towards a dome of some sort. "This is were Seto keeps most of his secret stuff! We went through a door. "There they are." He turned on the lights and I gasped.

"Dose are the prototypes?" Joey asked. "Wow!" I nodded.

"I know!" Mokuba ran over to the controls.

"Now let's see here." He pressed a button and lights came on. "Yup! Just like the model Big brother is in!"

"Only four pods..." Joey counted and realized something as I blinked surprised. He crossed his arms. "I guess two people are stayin' here. I say Tristan." Said boy ran over and put Joey in a head-lock.

"I say Tea." I muttered and stretched my arms. Completely ignoring her glare. "We won't need any useless friendship speeches this time around. And if we do, I'm sure Joey or Yugi is more than capable of doing that."

"And I say you." Tristan told Joey.

"I know I'm going." Mokuba said firmly.

"Mokuba..." Joey said as Tristan released him. "Your da one who knows how'ta work dese things! You should stay here!"

"Yeah! But I also know the most about the virtual adventure land that we're going into!" He argued.

"Good point." Tristan said

"So then get in!" Joey said and placed his hands on Tristan's shoulders. "So take care of my gorgeous body pal!" Tristan sweatdropped.

I was already in the pod. Deck placed in the holder thing. "Well? What are we watin' for!? Get in!"

"You three had better be careful." Tea told Joey and Yugi. No one noticed the _three_ in the sentence.

"We'll be fine Tea."

"Yeah don't you worry about a thing." Yugi told her. "We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time!" Joey raised his hand.

"Tristan, let er' rip!"

"Right, here we go!" The pods we were in were covered with glass cases, (Don't know what they're called) And our eyes with helmet like things. "Virtual upload, now!" Tristan pulled the lever and I closed my eyes. The room flashed yellow and I could already feel my body being transported. Well not my body...my mind. Same concept though.

"I'm glad I got my dueling deck with me but this life point count is making me nervous." Yugi admitted as we walked through the virtual forest. I had my hand on my deck holder nervously.

"At least you have a duel disk! All I got is my deck and deck holder!" I exclaimed. "Though...kinda strange as to how it has the lifepoint thing on it."

"I know what happens in a video game if you lose a life but I wonder what happens here." Yugi said and I suppressed a shiver remembering how they were digitalized disappearing when they were shot down by the dragon. "Kind of a scary thought."

"No joke Yug." Joey agreed. We stopped walking when we reached the edge of a cliff and I blinked.

"Wow!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Speaking of scary..." We were standing right above a graveyard. We made our way down and started walking through it.

"HArd to believe this is all virtual." Yugi said. "It seems so real."

I nodded.

"Yeah well it looks plenty real enough to me." Joey said slight fear in his voice. I let out a scream when something grabbed my leg.

"Arelia!" Yugi, Joey and Mokuba shouted.

It was Zombie warrior.

"Ah! Get it off get it off! I don't want to be a zombie! I have a life ahead of me-Ah!" The hand pulled on my leg making me scream again and it started to drag me. I kicked the monster with my free leg but it still wouldn't let go. I had anime tears falling down my face as I screamed. "Aaaaahhhhhhh! Let go!" The puzzle glowed and Yami took Yugi's place.

He ran over and kicked the zombie in the face, making it let go of me, lift me into his arms and run over back to Mokuba and Joey. The entire time I was mumbling, 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die.' Two more zombies jumped out of the graves and landed next to the one that grabbed me. 1600/0, 1500/0, 1350/0.

"They're not going to eat you." Yami whispered soothingly, calming me down. "It's just virtual zombies, not real. They are not real. Even if they were I will not let them hurt you." I nodded slightly and loosened my grip in his shirt, eyes still watering a bit. The only thing that scares me more than spiders, are zombies. They are my worst fear and being grabbed by one...well...it didn't work well for me.

"Promise?" My voice came out shaky. He nodded.

"Promise."

"Is your lose fest over yet!?" Joey asked. "Cause we have a bit of a problem! Actually, make that three!" I crawled out of Yami's embrace and sat on the ground, huddled up in a ball. Which is kinda easy considering my height. "Wait a sec...these zombies are nothin' but Duel Monsters!" Joey exclaimed .

"Who cares? Zombies are still zombies." I mumbled.

"So If I just draw a card..." Joey drew a card. "Den...I really don't know what." He admitted sweatdropping. I shakily stood up as Yami and Mokuba anime fell sweatdropping. I drew a card and looked at it and as if by instinct...and knowledge of this world, I raised it into the air and said.

"I-I su-summon...Hyozanru!" 2100 attack. A magnificent Crystal white dragon appeared. He had a yellow crystal horn for his nose, blue eyes, orange underbelly, and yellow crystal claws. "A-Adamant...Barrage!" He let out a blast of diamond shards, destroying one of the zombies.

"I summon the Rude Kaiser!" Mokuba shouted.

"Dark Magician! Come forth!" Yami yelled as both Monsters appeared on the field.

"ATTACK!" The two monster destroyed the remaining zombies and Joey blinked. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees. Joey blinked twice.

"So dat's how you do it in virtual world."

"They're back!" Mokuba exclaimed and I was a few moments away from passing out from fear.

"I got em'!" Joey said as he drew. "I summon the Flame Swordsman! Go! Flaming sword of battle!" The F-Swordsman slashed at the zombie.

"Joey! Cancel your swordsman attack! Quick!" Yami shouted and Joey gasped.

"Huh!?" The zombie dragon got destroyed but reformed, stronger than the last time it came back. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. "It's reforming again!" The swordsman turned around only to get blasted by bad breathe. Literally. He went Ka Bam! Badda bing badda boom he went bye bye! Music began to play in the background.

"What is goin' on here!?" Joey exclaimed. "Every time we slay one of dese zombie monsters, they come back even stronger!" Yami knelt down next to me and attempted to calm me down again.

"That's right Joey. But no matter how strong they keep getting they still have one major weakness." Yami said and whispered a few words to me. I still sat on my knees, eyes shut tightly and hands covering my ears. "Think Joey. You defeated them before." It was a few seconds before Joey gasped.

"Aw yeah! Zombies have zero defense power!" He held up a spell card. "So by activating Shield and Sword, I can reverse their attack and defense points so their attack becomes zero!" Joey said something else but I ignored him.

'Please make the zombies disappear...somebody...I...I don't want me or my friends to get eaten...' I thought shaking as tears made their way down my face.

"They're all yours Yu-Huh!?" Joey gasped when Hyozanru began to blast the zombies with Adamant Barrage. (3 guesses where I got that idea. It's an anime and it involves half-demons and a reincarnation) The zombies were blasted into dust and digitalized.

"I'm going to get eaten..." I mumbled and Yami placed his hands on mine, removing them from my ears.

"No, your not. Your dragon blasted them all away, see?" I slowly opened my scared, dark brown eyes, to see that there was no zombies trying to eat me. Or in sight for that matter. I blinked. Yami slowly lifted his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed me on the forehead comfortingly. "They couldn't lay a finger on you. Hyozanru made sure of that." I nodded and tried to smile. Mokuba and Joey pumped a fist in the air.

"ALRIGHT!" They cheered as Yami helped me stand up. 3 cards with pictures of coins and a 5 on them appeared.

"Yugi, Arelia." Mokuba began and I looked at him, still shaking slightly. Yami did the same. "Check this out." He picked up the cards and looked at them. "It must be some type of scoring system." He guessed. I looked up at Yami, feeling like a little kid and asked hesitantly.

"Can...can I hold you hand? A-At least until we get o-out of here?" He blinked surprised, chuckled and nodded. He wrapped his fingers with mine and I couldn't help but notice how perfectly out fingers fit together...I blushed and shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

"Hey! My lifepoint meter didn't go back up!" Joey observed.

"That sure can't be good!" Mokuba exclaimed looking at his. "Can it?"

"Man, I guess dese virtual monsters are playin' for keeps huh!?" I blinked and Joey gasped when there was a sort of squeaking sound. We walked over to the tombstone where the fairy was hiding.

"What is that?" Mokuba asked.

"Hey! I bet it's one of em' fairies that hey put in these games to help da players out!" Joey guessed holding up a finger. The fairy giggled and flew off. "Quick! Let's follow him!" We took off after the fairy. "I can't keep up!" Joey growled. "That slippery little sprite!"

Mokuba gasped. "Look!"

"What is it, Mokuba?" Joey asked. "Did you find him!?"

"No! But I think I found what it was trying to show us!" We walked towards Mokuba and Yami still had a hold of my hand.

"It seems to be a virtual town of some sort." Yami observed as we looked over the cliff.

"Let's go explore it!" Joey suggested.

A few time skips later, a transformation later, and the separation of hands, we arrived at the village. As we walked into the village, that was in a desert, a felt something change in me. I felt...I don't know how to put it...it's like I was in home territory. Where I felt strongest and safest at. I seemed more aware of my surroundings...it's confusing. But it felt like I was being watched and was going to be attacked any minute, so I kept my guard up and looked around. Which wasn't too strange since Yugi, Joey and Mokuba were doing the same.

"Check this out Joey, Arelia!" Yugi said and we walked over. In front of him was a rack full of Duel Monster cards. Rare ones too.

"Wow!" I exclaimed awed.

"Cool!" Joey exclaimed. "Dese could help! We'll take em!" Mokuba sweatdropped.

"Uh...I don't think it works that way Joey." He told the blonde. Joey looked at the stand and saw that it said 2000.

"What!? 2000 points!?" He exclaimed and began to dig around in his pockets. He took a card. "Well we must of scored at least that many from those zombies! Five!? Not even close!"

"Come on guys, let's concentrate on finding my brother first." Mokuba said, arms crossed. Yugi and I nodded.

"Alright, you right. Let's split up and search this town for clues!"

Big Time skip. (Stop glaring I'm giving you a long episode!)

At the water fountain.

"So Joey, Arelia, find out anything!?" Yugi asked. I shook my head.. Why I didn't tell them? I forgot what happened...I believe Kaiba got kidnapped by a ninja and is held captive by ...Witty Phantom? And there's a female Mokuba in there somewhere.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled grumpily. "I found out I hate virtual dogs!" The reason why he said that? He had a dog biting on the uniform pants sleeve.

"You guys!" Mokuba shouted running up. "I got a great lead! See that mountain?" He asked. I nodded and made a go on gesture with my hand. "Well, an old woman I was talking to said that she saw a man with a prisoner heading up there this morning! Supposedly, there's some kind of ancient temple at the top! And the only way to get there is by crossing this desert!"

"Great!" Joey said sweatdropping. "So where's our ride out!?" Mokuba took off and I cursed at my bad memory.

"Wait for us, Mokuba!" I shouted. "It's far to dangerous to go alone!"

'Why the hell do I sound like that?" I thought. We took off after him. Joey lagged behind and ran after Yugi, Mokuba and I.

"Hey! Us includes me!" He shouted running after us. Later.

We were all trying to keep the sand out of our eyes.

"I gotta hand it to your brother..." Joey said to Mokuba. "This virtual sand, it tastes like real sand!"

"True that." I muttered and narrowed my already narrow eyes and attempted to keep sand from flying into my mouth.

"We should go back!" Yugi shouted over the wind. "It's to rough!"

"No! We can't! We have to keep going!" Mokuba argued. "Huh?"

"It's a sand tornado!" I shouted to the others. Indeed there was a sand tornado in front of us. "Brace yourselves! It's coming towards us!" We screamed and I felt someone wrap their arms around me before it went black.

(I would leave it here but I'm not that cruel.)

"-gi! -elia! -Yugi! -Arelia wake up!" A familiar brooklyn voice shouted. "Wake up guys! We're alive!" I slowly opened my eyes only to find that Yugi's arm was wrapped around my waist. I blinked and blushed a light shade of red. His purple eyes opened and he sat up quickly removing his arm. He mumbled an apology and muttered something about a spirit and looked up.

"What happened?" He asked quickly. I sat up and yawned.

"That sand twister blew us back into town!" Joey answered. "I think it shook the little guy up a bit too!"

We stood up.

"He'll be okay." Yugi reassured. We turned towards the sound of laughter.

"That ain't no way to be crossin' no desert!" An old man wearing a tunic/robe thing said laughing. The three of us ran over.

"Wait! Are you sayin' you know how to cross it den!?" Joey demanded. The man laughed.

"No it's not me who knows! It's one of them Desert crossin' Niwatori chickens that know!"

"Dem what?"

"Niwatori Chickens." I answered.

"Oh~! You mean the Niwatori card!" He said in realization. I bowed to the man.

"Thank you sir." I told him. "Could you please inform us as to where we can find this card?" I asked politely and freakishly formal. Let's just say that it's creeping the guys out.

"I would gladly tell you where if I knew young lady." He told me and I stood up straight again. "But it can't be gotten, it can only be won." My eyes widened as I remembered something.

"Oh! Thank you for your help. We appreciate it so."

Joey frowned. "Your sure one odd bird."

"You say prized bird?" The man asked. "It sure is, specially round' here!" Yugi scratched his head with his finger while Joey just shook his head in frustration.

"I can't figure out what he's tryin' to tell us!" Joey exclaimed.

"Maybe it's in on of the card stands in town." Mokuba suggested finally standing up from his spot on the sand.

"It's worth a try! There are certainly plenty of card game stands in this town!" Yugi agreed running over to him.

Another time skip. At the fountain after hours of searching.

"I can't believe it! We checked every stand in town, and not one of them have a single Niwatori card!" Mokuba exclaimed. I sighed.

"No wonder it's suck a prized bird around here!" Joey muttered.

"Wait prized! That's it!" Yugi exclaimed and stood up. He took off running towards the poster and I. "That's what the old man meant!" Joey and Mokuba followed. "It's an announcement of a contest!"

"Fame, glory, and the prized Niwatori await the heroic warrior who can defeat our champion." Mokuba read. "Signed the grand battle chief and combat-outfitter of Shadow Coliseum." We looked at each other.

"Yes! Let's sign up!" JOey said. "I always wanted to be a warrior!"

Time skip. "One of you as a Coliseum warrior!? I don't know..." The toad said. "This city takes it's gladiator matches quite seriously!" I looked at the frog in disgust. "But if it's a shot at the champion you desire...one moment." WE waited and the frog guy caught a fly with his tongue eating it.

"Ugh!"

"Far be it from me to stand in your way! Here!" He handed Yugi a blue cape and pig mask. "Your battle mask and combat cape!"

"Wow." Yugi said and turned to the frog who was walking away. "Is all this stuff really necessary?"

"Yes. If your going to lose all your lifepoints you may as well look like a hero."

"All of my lifepoints?"

"Give dat stuff to me Yug." Joey told him. Yugi looked at him and I yawned. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I? I just need a good sleep.

"What do you mean Joey?"

"I'm not lettin' ya risk all your lifepoints for dis pal." Joey told him. "I'll fight that champion."

"But Joey you already have less lifepoints than Mokuba, Arelia and I." He argued. Joey took the cape and mask.

"Yeah...well looks like I'm just going to have to be extra careful then huh?" I blinked.

"Oh! Joey! Beware Kojaku the butterfly girl and her harpies!" He blinked at me raising a brow. "Did you go A-wall? You know what...don't answer that. I don't wanna know." He shook his head and turned back to Yugi. "But the champ will to once he sees the skills that I have!"

"Okay..." Yugi agreed uncertainly.

"Hey thanks Joey." Mokuba thanked. Joey looked at him.

"Forget about it! Bein' a hero is what I do best!" He then put the mask and cape on.

"Senior Porky!" The frog announced as Joey walked into the arena.

"Come on Joey! You can do it!" Yugi cheered.

"The Harpy! Beware the Harpy and the butterfly!" I yelled.

"And now, introducing our undefeated champ, The Mock of Mayhem! The queen of mean! Madam Butterfly!" A woman with blonde hair wearing a butterfly mask, being carried in a carriage of sort by 4 monsters entered the arena. She jumped off the chariot laughing.


	35. AN

I won't be able to update cause we have no electricity. I'm at my Nana's right now and on teh desktop so I could tell you this. Also, that I have a Deviantart account in case you want to see some pictures of Arelia and Yami. Just thought you guys would want to know. My DA account name is 'AvionVadion2.'


	36. Video game time part 2 of 3

**I got electricity again. Sorry for not updating. I've been busy and just wasn't in the mood. Add to teh fact that my backs been hurting all day but...I decided to update for you guys.**

"Ha! I knew men could be dirty as pigs but I didn't know they dressed the part." Mai-I mean Madame butterfly said holding up a card. "Hope you duel better than you smell you swine."

"You know what I like about butterflies?" Joey asked and I began to absent mindly hum 'Butterfly on your right shoulder.' "They don't talk!" He growled.

"Let's duel!"

"Flame Swordsman!" Said monster appeared in front of Joey. ATK 1800.

"Have I got a card for you." Madame B said and drew. "Harpy Lady!" ATK 1300

Flmae swordsman started to charge at Harpy Lady.

"I knew it." Madame B stated. "Pigs don't know about trap cards. Mirror Wall!"

"No! Mirror wall strikes my Swordsman attack right back at em'!" Joey exclaimed as FS was flung back and seem to realize something. I yawned. "Hey! Wait a minute...I've seen this strategy before!"

"Can it be?" Yugi asked from beside me. I blinked at him for a moment. I nodded.

"Duh!" Madame Butterfly laughed.

"My Harpy really knows how to bring home the bacon!" Joey gained stress marks. MB held up a card and smiled. "Ready for the big finish? Rose whip attack!"

"Hold on a minute!" Joey shouted as he took off his mask. Madame Butterfly gasped.

"Harpy Lady! Stop the attack!" The whip stopped centimeters away from Flame Swordsman. "Joey!? Is that you?" She asked as she pulled off her mask. Yugi stood up.

"What are you doing here Mai!?" He jumped out of the stadium thing. I followed and Mokuba repeated our actions.

"Yugi! Arelia! Mokuba!" She exclaimed as we ran over. "I'm testing this game for some suits at Kaiba corp." She explained and I sweatdropped.

'4Kids really know how to go straight to the point.'

"You could be in danger Mai." Joey told her. Mokuba nodded.

"Yeah, those suits kidnapped my big brother."

"Kaiba was taken to a temple in the mountains and they trapped his mind in this virtual game." Yugi explained.

"Kaiba's here!?"

I nodded. "And that's where I come in." I said. "We need the chicken of Niwatori to get into the desert and to the mountains to rescue rich boy."

"That's the prize for this match." She told us and the crowd started to boo.

"I know this crowds a fake, but dey look really mad to me." Joey said as we looked at the crowd. I glared at the crowd. And when I glare, I look scary as hell.

"Shut your traps! Can't you see we're in a conversation right now you douches!?"

They continued to yell. "I don't think they're listening." Yugi told me nervously.

"We might have a problem getting outta here without finishing da duel." Joey observed. "Besides, even if we do escape, we'll have trouble findin' Kaiba without that Niwatori card."

"Well I'm not so sure about crossing a desert..." Mai started. "But I'm through with this place." She winked. "And I'm positive I can get that Niwatori card. Harpy Lady! Use rose whip!"

Cue Harpy Lady snatching the card. Mia caught the card and held it in the air.

"Ha!" I pumped a fist in teh air.

"Alright!" We took off immediately.

"We're in trouble now!" Yugi yelled. If we weren't running I'd smack him upside the head.

"Stop stating the obvious!" We ran out of the stadium.

"Gotta reach the desert!" Mokuba shouted.

"Oh, this is much better than duelin'!" Joey yelled sarcastically. He stopped running and held up the trap, Trap Hole. "Enough! Crowd control time! Go trap hole!" I laughed at the people who fell into the trap hole.

Time skip.

"Okay! Time to see if this old card will work like da old man said it would." Joey said. "Will you do the honors Mai?" I resisted the urge to smile. I'm a fan of the JoeyxMai couple, though I'm also a MaixValon. Talk about a love triangle between the three. SHe nodded and summoned the chickens.

"Wait..." I counted the chickens carefully. 1...2...3...4...my eyes widened. "There are four chickens! And five of us! Whose-" Yami cut me off. I blinked at him confused, seeing as how I didn't notice him and Yugi swap places.

"You can ride with me." I blushed and opened my mouth to argue when he picked me up and set me on the chicken easily. I frowned. He got on in front of me, grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his torso, despite my quiet protests, and took off.

IN the desert.

I buried my face in Yami's back, much to his enjoyment, you could tell by looking at his face, and had my arms wrapped tightly around him as we traveled through the desert. The Niwatori chickens travel fast. And I mean really fast.

"Kaiba paid you to come here Mai?" Joey asked Mai trying to start a conversation.

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Probably to test it." Mokuba guessed. "To make sure everything would go according to plan when they used it on my brother. Still," Mokuba covered his eyes with his sleeves. "They couldn't of counted on all of us. Huh!? Look over there!" A sand geyser shot out of the ground and we screamed.

"It's an earthquake!" Mai screamed.

"No it isn't!" Yami yelled. "It's something much much worse! It's another obstacle programmed into the game to stop us!"

we watched as joey destroyed the sand monster with his Red eyes black dragon.

"Look! Through the dust!" Mai exclaimed. "So you see what I see!?"

"Only if your seeing what I'm seeing." I replied.

"It looks to be some sort of ancient temple." Yami observed. "It must be what we're looking for."

'Kinda.'

"Is that where they're keeping Kaiba?" Mai asked.

Mokuba looked at her. "An old woman told us it was the temple across the desert." He pointed at the temple. "So that's it! Seto's gotta be there!"

"Go~ Drumsticks!" Joey shouted as he and his chicken ran ahead.

"Uh, guys. Joey named his chicken." Mai stated. Yami had the chicken run again and I was forced to wrap my arms around his torso in fear of falling off.

"It's a Niwatori Mai." Joey told her.

"Whatever."

Time skip.

"Wow! Look at da size of dat thing!" Joey shouted as we arrived at the temple.


	37. Let's play I'm in Yugioh! Wait What? P2

**This si gonna be a really, really, really, really, really, really really ****long**** chapter. (Please forgive me if Arelia was OOC during any of this. It takes a bit for me to get back into writing characters.) Just going to warn you now.**

"Whew!" Mai exclaimed. "Here at last." Mokuba jumped off his chicken and ran up the steps of the temple.

"Mokuba! Hold up!" Joey shouted.

"I'm coming Seto!"

"Dere's no stoppin' him." Joey muttered. "C'mon before we lose both of em' Kaiba brothers."

Yami got up off the chicken and I went to follow when he held out a hand. I blinked at it and looked at him. He was smiling at me. I shook my head and took the hand, allowing him to help me get off the chicken. Mai and Joey got off their chickens and took off after Mokuba.

"Thanks, we should catch up with JOey and Mai now Yami." He nodded and changed back to Yugi and we took off to the trio.

In the temple.

It was very dark. And bats were on the ceiling.

"Jeesh! This temple seen better days." Joey commented and I nodded in agreement.

"And definitely creepy." Mai sai d and I blinked.

"All we need is the high-pitch scream." I muttered remembering the Mokuba girl who's name escaped me.

We slowly arrived a door.

"Allow me." Joey said opening them. "It's a labyrinth!" I rolled my eyes.

"No dip Sherlock! Care to state anything else obvious?" He glared at me and I smiled innocently. He ignored me and continued.

"It's like when we dueled dose ParaDox brothers! Huh, Yug?" We gasped when the doors behind us shut. I attempted to kick the door open. That failed epically.

"Damn it! It won't open!" I then attempted to punch the giant wooden door open and caused my knuckles to bleed. I cursed and ripped off a piece of my uniform jacket, tying it around my bleeding hand. "God..."

"I'm totally freaked." Mai said, some fear making its way into her voice. She gasped seeing my wound. Arelia are you okay!?" Yugi blinked slowly.

"It's alright. Remember, its just a game. Arelia isn't really hurt and we'd never reach the end of the game going backwards anyway." He assured and I winced, poking my hand.

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah, well the pain is real enough."

"Which means, we have to go through that maze to find Kaiba."

"AHHHHH!"

''You jinxed us Relia!"" Joey shouted. I glared at him.

"No! It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"Stop arguing! Someone's in danger!" Joey pushed Mai, Mokuba and I outta the way causing us to let out yelps and screams.

"I'm on it!" Mai held up a fist.

"Watch where your going Joey!" She shouted. She put her fist down aggravated and crossed her arms. "Ugh! That doofus would do anything to meet a girl." I shook my head and placed my hands on my hips, completely forgetting about the drill monsters.

"Guys will be guys." I told her. Mai struck a pose.

"I guess he realizes I'm _way_ out of his league." I laughed. The moment ended quickly when a drill monster came out of the ground. I paled and smack myself in the forehead.

"I forgot all about those things!"

Yugi cast a glance at me and Mai looked at me confused.

"You knew this was going to happen!?"

"Kinda! Did you already forget about the whole 'I'm from a different dimension' thing!?"

"To tell the truth, yes I did!"

"What are you two talking about!" Mai asked.

"Stop shouting already!" Mokuba yelled. "And tell me what those things are!"

"A Labyrinth Tank!" I told him. "2500 attack points! Now if your smart...run!" We took off for our lives and into the maze.

It didn't take very long for the Tank to catch up. "It's gaining on us!" Yugi shouted.

"Joey! Watch out!" Mai shouted when she caught sight of Joey who was debating whether to go left or right.

'Turn around you idiot!" I yelled. He blinked and looked behind him, to see us running from a giant Tank and was heading towards him.

"What!?"

"Joey! We gotta go now!" Yugi yelled and Joey took off running to the right. Us following. For the first time in this place, I was not afraid for only my life, but for my friends. Who knows what could happen now. I already changed most of the seasons just by being here. We may not be able to escape the tanks.

We stopped dead in our tracks when a tank appeared in front of us.

"What the hell!?"

"Another one!" Mokuba exclaimed. Mia hid behind Joey.

"There's no way we're getting by that one!" He shouted.

"There's tanks coming from every direction!" Yugi yelled. "We're trapped!"

"Okay...anybody here got a plan!?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head and Mai said no. I then realized that yugi wasn't going to use Magical Hats and save us, so I took out my deck and quickly got out Magical Hats. The tanks we're getting closer. They were three feet away when I held up my card. Two feet.

"Magical Hats!" One foot away and for a moment I was afraid we wouldn't make it. They shot their lasers just as we were engulfed in darkness. I nearly fell to my knees in relief.

"Whew! Thought we were goners." I muttered.

"I love that trick!" Joey exclaimed laughing. "You got us outta there just in time!"

"That was too close." Yugi said. "For a minute there I thought we were going to become swiss cheese."

"Now I say we move this party." Joey said as he began to move the hat forward.

"Ouch Joey! That's my foot!"

"Don't touch me there!" I yelled and slapped Joey, hard.

"It was an accident! Its kinda crowded with five people you now!"

"I don't care! You shouldn't touch a girl there!" The hat we were in glowed blue and vanished.

"I said sorry! Anyway, now we're in the clear!" He said. "By the way, great idea there Arelia."

I rolled my eyes. "Technically it wasn't mine." Joey blinked.

"Whattya mean?"

I sighed. "Never mind." We heard rumbling noises.

"Guys! Those tanks are coming after us!" Mai yelled.

"Which was do we go!?" Mokuba asked and the Fairy from earlier flew in front of us.

"Look! It's the fairy from earlier!" Yugi exclaimed. He remembered what Joey said about the fairies that are put in games to help out the players. I however was remembering Zelda and the fairy that always said LISTEN! God...that was annoying. "Maybe she can help."

"Yeah! Maybe she wants us to follow her!" I was already following the fairy.

"Take us to Edina, Iru!" I told the fairy, finally remembering the Princesses name.

"Who?"

"Just follow the fairy!" They nodded and followed.

After a few minutes of running we heard a girl voice exclaim, "Iru! Your back!"

"Who's dat!?" Joey asked when he saw a girl that's about Mokuba's height, with black hair, ice blue eyes, wearing a yellow and pink dress with a tiara on her head. "Hey check it out, Mokuba!" The female Mokuba gasped. "Looks like that fairy turned you into a girl!" Mokuba stepped out from behind us.

"Great. Can she make you smart?" I snickered and Joey,Yugi and Mai looked at him surprised.

"You look like..." Mai was unable to finish her thought.

"They look like twins!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Totally." Mokuba walked over and stood in front of his female version.

"We heard someone scream, are you alright?"

"I lost Iru, my guide." She explained. Joey walked up next to Mokuba.

"Well, we're all here now." Joey said. "So, can you get us out of this trap?"

Edina looked up at him. She shook her head sadly. "I'm lost too." Everyone sighed while I just smiled like an idiot. "But Iru will find a way out for us!" They looked up happily. Iru began to lead us out.

Time skip.

"I see the end of the maze!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Alright! We're home free!" We stopped and gasped. In front of us, blocking the exit, was Gate Guardian. I groaned. "Did I say home free? I meant in deep trouble!" ATK 3500.

"I can't think of anything that can beat a monster that strong!" Mai exclaimed fearful.

"He can crush us in one attack!"

"Yugi, joey!" I began and they looked at me. "You guys beat this dude before and you can do it again. Now...tell me. What monster did you guys use to beat him last time?" Yugi stared at me confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in realization.

"Oh! I get it!" Joey said. "Yugi let's go!" Said tri-color haired boy nodded. "I'll combine my Red-Eyes Black Dragon-"

"With my Summon Skull!"

**"And use them with the Polymerization card to form, the Black Skull Dragon!"** Said monster of epicness appeared in front of us. ATK 3200.

"Great try guys," Mai told them. "But we still need higher attack power! I hate this! Everything is rigged against us!"

"Just wait," Joey told her, holding up a card. "I still got Dragon nails. It raises out attack power by 700 points!" ATK 3900. "Molten Fireball attack!" Red eyes let out a blast or hot fire at the Gate Guardian. Destroying it. I pumped a fist in the air.

"Whoa! So much more awesome in person!"

"That's amazing!" Edina exclaimed in awe. She looked at the five of us. "Your also brave. So much like the heroes of legend."

"Nyeh, it was nothin'." Jey told her.

"Heroes of Legend?" Yugi asked curiously.

"My lady, is that you!?" A voice asked.

"Hannah!" Edina shouted.

"My lady, we've been worried sick about you." Hannah, an elderly woman, told her. Hannah opened her eyes and looked at us. "I see you made some new friends." Edina blinked, smiled and looked at us.

"They saved me!" She explained. "They're the bravest warriors I've ever seen!" We smiled weirdly.

"oh!"

"As thanks, I'd like to invite them as guests to the palace." Edina continued.

Time skip.

"You know, I don't think much about this crazy game world," Joey started. "But I like this part, a lot better than that maze." I nodded and leaned back in the seat.

"I like Edina. At least she knows how to travel in high style." Mai said. I was mumbling stuff about soft and comfy chairs. How we were sitting? I was between Yugi and Mai, across from joey who was sitting next to Mokuba.

"That's true." Yugi agreed and looked at Mokuba. "Mokuba, you should be flattered that your brother created such a cool character based off of you." Mokuba pointed at himself.

"On me?" He asked confused and shocked.

"Yeah, on you!" Joey said and began to tease. "My Lady!"

"Hey!" Mokuba yelled holding up a fist. Yugi let out a gasp and I opened my eyes.

"Look at that!" Mokuba and Joey stopped fighting as we all looked out the window. I gasped. The Castle was even more amazing in person! You could see every detail on it, every piece of brick used to build it, it was amazing!

"Wow!"

"Excellent! Hope they got food in this game!" Joey said and it was only then did I realize how hungry I was. I frowned. Guess starving for 16 years, well, 13 actually since Viros didn't start to abuse me till I was three, paid off a bit. I could go for a long time without realizing I was hungry. But that could also be a disadvantage.

"I just hope they can help us." Mokuba said. 'We need to find Seto!" I looked at Mokuba for a moment only to see a boy, about 14, with tri-colored hair, shaped exactly like Yami's, not Yugi's, and the base was black, trim red, and blue bangs. He had ghostly pale skin, like me and seemed to be wearing black clothing that looked Egyptian. His eyes were red. I gasped and blinked shocked, only to find that the boy was gone and Mokuba was in his place.

I placed a hand on my head worriedly and muttered, "I'm going crazy..."

We arrived at the Castle sometime later and we stepped out of the carriage.

"Check it out!" JOey exclaimed as Knights held up this spears. Iru flew onto Yugi's head and I stifled a laugh. Edina giggled at Yugi's bewildered face.

"It seems Iru has taken a liking to you."

Yugi blinked his purple eyes. "Is this _your_ palace?" Edina smiled, nodded and turned around so she was facing him.

"Why yes. I am the Princess od this land, Simlow." I smiled finding the pun in that sentence. Simlow, _Sim_low. She bowed. "Princess Edina."

**"Princess!"** They all yelled in shock and I rolled my eyes.

"Did you not see the Tiara or dress?" I asked them. "That usually means royalty." Joey glared at me but it was playful.

Time skip to the dinner hall.

Joey and I were scarfing down food like there was no tomorrow.

I sat between Yugi, who was on my left and Joey, who was on my right, across from Mai who was sitting on the right of Mokuba, and Edina was at the head of the table.

"Careful everyone," Mai warned, "Keep your hands and feet away from Joey and Arelia's mouth." I quickly grabbed a pice of chicken and bit in to it. I barely chewed and swallowed it. Same for the steak, potatoes and gravy, corn, rolls, cheese, turkey, it's a wonder how I never gone fat. I stopped when I noticed Joey turning blue. I lifted my hand up and hit him on the back, causing him to cough up a piece of chicken bone.

"Are you okay!?" Mai asked alarmed as Joey rubbed his throat.

"Yeah! Happens all da time! Thanks though Arelia!" I nodded and went back to scarfing down my food.

"Disgusting." Mai muttered as she watched the two of us eat. I was about to bite into a roll after dipping it into gravy when Mokuba asked Edina a question.

"Princess Edina, do you have any news about my brother, Seto?" He asked. She looked down at her hands.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything before but people often disappear when it is time for the offerings." She admitted.

"Offerings?" Yugi asked shocked. I quickly devoured my gravy-covered-roll and listened.

"Whattya mean?" Mai asked.

"Every year, offerings are collected from this and another kingdom so that the mythic dragon can be resurrected."

"The Mythic Dragon!?"

"The other Kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land." Mokuba stood up.

"That's Seto!" He exclaimed. "Please, tell me where he is!"

"He's in a Dark Castle, floating in the sky."

"Castle of Dark Illusions." I said and took a drink of the water.

"That makes sense." Yugi said.

"That painting over there tells the tale." She said looking at a very old picture of a bird, at least that's what it looks like. "We have passed down the legend for generations, long a ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine. It is said that he hid his vessel in Simlow, a thousand years ago. His ship was never found and it's the only way to reach the Dark Castle."

"We could fly there on Joey's dragon." Mai suggested and I face-palmed.

"She said that the machine was the _only_ way to get to the Castle of Dark Illusions Mai. It won't work." Edina nodded.

"The Castle has a magic barrier, no Duel Monsters can penetrate it." They gasped and I took another roll and dipped it in the brown gravy, before swallowing it whole.

"Don't worry about it." Mai encouraged. "Just tell yourself, remember, this is only a game, we can solve it." Edina and Hannah looked up surprised. She waved her hands in front of her nervously. "I mean life's a game! So what are you going to do about your Kingdom's offering?"

"oh..." Hannah mumbled sadly. Edina looked down sadly and guiltily.

"Well...I've volunteered." She said it with so much emotion, I couldn't hold back the gasp of shock. Everyone else gasped too. "But don't worry about my fate...for with the legend comes a prophecy. It predicts that epic heroes will come to Simlow, from beyond the distant mountains. It is these great heroes, united, that will create great power and destroy the Mythic Dragon!"

"Are you saying that you think that's us?" Yugi asked.

"You think...that we're the heroes from the prophecy?" Mai wondered shocked. I blinked and took a bite of steak. Edina smiled and nodded.

"Yes! On your shoulders rest the fate of our kingdom!" I sweatdropped.

'She says that so cheerfully, when we could end up being digitalized.' Joey stood up and held up a fist excitedly.

"Alright now! Haha! Super Joey is here to save the day!" I smiled.

"More like Caveman Joey." I mumbled snickering and Yugi looked at me curiously, not understanding what I meant. He was the only one that heard me.

Mai looked up at him boredly. "Super dork's more like it. This isn't an eating contest Joey, this is dangerous."

"Whatever, we gotta go through that Mythic Dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway, right? The way I see it, there's no choice!"

Yugi nodded and Mokuba nodded. Edina smiled.

"To properly prepare you...we will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes!"

I adjusted the black leather robe I was wearing. It was one of things you would usually see Mages wearing, only not as long, as it went down to mid-thigh. I was wearing a pair of tight brown leather shorts that went to my knees and black mid-leg leather boots. I also had on a pair of fingerless, elbow length gloves. They were also black. Seeing a pattern here?

"How'd you make out Arelia?" Mai asked me from the other side of the curtain.

"I feel kinda goofy with all the leather." I admitted. "But other than that, no complaints." I stepped out to see Yugi fix his armor.

"Goofy!?" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Girl, if I was a guy, I'd fall for you immediately." I blushed and put on the other glove. "Don't doubt your looks or your figure honey. You look good in leather.

I looked up. "How bout you Yugi?"

"To be honest, I feel kinda silly."

"Well I think you look great!" Mai told him.

"If you say so." Yugi told her, sitting down on a box. "You know Mai, Kaiba corps suits reprogrammed this game. You could be putting yourself in danger." Mai walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yugi did you check me out? I look way too good to be sitting at home."

"Your okay Mai." Yugi told her and She looked behind her.

"Where's Joey anyway?" I glanced at Joey who opened the curtains enough so you could see his face. He was blushing.

"Back here. And back here is just where I'm stayin' too!" He closed the curtains as I snickered.

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp." Mai told him. He opened the curtain and Yugi and Mai gasped. I couldn't hold it in and just burst out laughing.

"I'm wearing a bathroom rug Mai!" He was wearing a caveman-like outfit a bone helmet, and had a bone club over his shoulder. Yugi glanced at my laughing form, remembering what I said at dinner.

_"More like Caveman Joey." I mumbled snickering and Yugi looked at me curiously, not understanding what I meant. He was the only one that heard me._

"Excuse me! This is the traditional garb of our greatest national hero!" Hannah told him. Lightning struck and we gasped, I flinched.

"Lightning!?" Joey exclaimed.

"That storm came out of nowhere!" Mai said.

We made our way outside.

"Something ain't right here." Joey told us. I frowned, flinching and wincing every time a streak of thunder clapped.

"I got a bad feeling about this guys." Yugi said. Edina and MOkuba joined us outside.

"Princess, its far to dangerous for you out here!" Hannah told the Princess.

"Look! A castle floating in the sky!" Yugi yelled. We watched as Duel Monsters flew and made their way towards us.

"The Castle of Dark Illusions." I grimly said.

"Never mind the Castle, look at all those duel monsters!" Mai exclaimed.

"It looks like they've come to get deir offering!" Joey said.

"The Princess!" Yugi exclaimed.

I took out five cards ready. "Get ready guys, cause It's time, as Jaden would say, to Get your game on!"

"I never seen so many duel monsters at one time!" Joey yelled.

"How are we gonna stop them all!?" Mai asked worried.

I rolled my eyes, and held up my Dragon Ace. "Go! Hyozanru, Adamant Barrage their asses!" The glorious crystal dragon opened his jaw and thousand and thousands of tiny white crystals hit monsters. I smiled. "Like that! Woo! Go Hyozanru!"

"Arelia, Joey, look out! The armed ninja!"

"There ain't no way he's layin' a hand on da Princess!"

"We gotta stop him!"

"Leave it to me." Mai said drawing her card. "Dark Witch, attack!" A witch wearing a yellow mid-thigh length dress and purple hair appeared and took out two monster with her staff. "Two down!"

"Dark Magician!" I shouted. "I choose you!" I mimicked Ash from POkemon and watched as my favorite magician kicked Duel monster butt. "Use Dark magic attack!" Said magician let out a blast and got rid of a Sayaru. "Yeah! Take that you monsters! Ain't no way you gonna take away our card ga-I mean Princess Edina." I wrapped, failing epically.

"It's not gonna work!" Yugi told us. "There's too many to take down one at a time! Listen Mai, Arelia, call back your monsters!" I blinked and stopped cheering. I stared at him.

"And then what?" Mai asked.

"We're going to have to use a different strategy!" He told us. I sighed and held up my cards.

"Hyozanru, Dark Magician, return." The monsters glowed a bright red before going back into teh card. Mai did the same with her Dark Witch.

"I activate my Dark Hole Magic card! Then they'll be lost in its vortex!" Yugi shouted only to have his card stabbed by a Kunai and trapped to the ground.

"On the tower Yugi! The armed ninja!" Mai yelled.

"Yeah! That Armed Ninja destroyed your Dark Hole Magic card!" I held up a card.

"I activate Spell Binding Circl-Hey! That was my favorite trap card you douche!" I glared at the Armed Ninja, eyes full with extreme hatred. "You will pay dearly for that..."

Just then a net came over Moku-I mean Edina and carried him away.

"Princess!" Yugi shouted.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Axe raider! Use Kunai with chain to attack!" The kunai with chain cut the rope and Edina came falling back down. "Alright!" However a Sayaru came and carried Edina away. "No!" The monster flew away and the storm cleared.

"PRINCESS EDINA!" Everybody shouted.

"Oh what have I done!" Mokuba began to weep. "They've taken Mokuba!" The strange thing is though, it wasn't Mokuba's voice, it was Edina's. Mokuba fell to his knees. "He's gone. Mokuba's gone!"

"Mokuba!?" Joey exclaimed. "What!? Your not Mokuba!?" Joey asked him. Mokuba look at him and shook his head. It was Edina. Her eyes were full of tears. "Edina!"

"Princess!?" Hannah exclaimed.

"But we though-" Yugi began but couldn't finish.

"You mean they got Mokuba!?" Mai asked.

"Yes, that was him, he wanted to go."

Flafback!

_"Switch outfits with me." Mokuba told Edina as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll go in your place and join my brother Seto."_

"It's all my fault. He was so brave and I was afraid." She continued as she wept. "Don't you see? I was the one meant to be offered, not Mokuba. Please, you must save him!" I knelt down in front of her and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, we will."

"But how do we reach da castle?" Joey wondered. Yugi walked over to teh ledge and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I don't know...huh!" He opened his eyes and gasped. "Look! Guys! Down there! Ancient ruins!"

I stood up and walked over to the ledge with Joey and Mai.

"Whattya see Yug?" Joey asked his friend.

"They must've been uncovered by the storm!"

"That symbol of the legendary flying machine!" Edina exclaimed.

"So this is where your ancient hero hid it!"

"But, even if it is buried under dere, it must be a a fossil by now!" Joey told him. "How can we ever restore it!?"

"I don't know, but it's our only hope of rescuing the Kaiba brothers! Let's go down there and check it out!"

Time skip.

"Yug this is hopeless!" Joey told him. "Dere's no way this plane is gonna fly!"

"No...it won't. But that

s why we have to restore it to the way it was a thousand years ago!" Yugi replied.

"Restore it! But how's dat possible?"

"Of course! Don't you get it Joey!?" Mai asked him. He blinked and I sighed.

"What!?"

"If the passage of time corroded the machine, then turning back the clock will make it good as new!" Yugi told him. "And what card can turn back the clock Joey?"

"oh!" He got out Time Wizrd. "D card you gave me just before Pegasus's tournament! Da Time Wizard! It can make things like they were a thousand years ago! But, if the hand lands on skulls it'll take away our lifepoints."

"We have no choice." Yugi told him. I blinked. "The Kaiba brothers futures hang in the balance." Joey looked at Mai and I. We nodded. Joey turned back to his card.

"Here goes nothin'. C'mon Time Wizard!" He held up the card. "Take dese ruins back a thousand years! Time MAgic!" I watched as the Time Wizard appeared and held up his staff.

"Ti-me Ma-gic!" It yelled. We all watched as the outline of the machine started to glow blue.

"Something's happening!" Mai exclaimed.

"Joey!" Yugi said as we were surrounded by stars and space. "I think it's working!"

"The ruins!" I shouted as I saw the broken and smashed pieces of the buildings come together and build itself. "They're rebuilding themselves!"

"No Arelia! Time's rebuilding them!" Yugi corrected. We fell to the ground as the ruins continued to rebuild themselves. I blinked once it stopped and our surroundings returned to normal. Minus the fact that the ruins were looking brand new and you could see the outline of the machine perfectly. We stood up.

"Ancient Simlow..." Mai began awed. "It's beautiful." I nodded in agreement.

"Ah! It didn't work!" Joey complained. I let out a short scream when the earth began to shake.

"I think you spoke too soon Joey!"

Just then cracks appeared on the outline and made their way under us. We screamed as we fell, since, you know, we fell through the ground.

Very short time skip.

"Wow!" Joey said as he sat up. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Talk about a major headache." I blinked surprised when I realized we were in the air. "We're...flying...awesome!" I pumped a fist in the air.

"I guess my Time Wizard did the trick!" JOey said laughing. Yugi nodded, laughing a bit at my actions. Next thing I knew, Mai attacked Joey in a hug.

"You did it!" She cried. I smirked inwardly. Joey blushed and we all let out gasps when we heard cheering. I blinked and crawled over to the ledge of the ancient machine. The people of Simlow (Laughs lightly.) were cheering and shouting in joy.

"Wow! Talk about a Bon Voyage!" Joey exclaimed as I waved at teh people.

"Hi!"

Joey and Mai stood up and ran to the edge next to Yugi and I. Yugi waved as well.

"So long everyone!" I stood up and let out a yelp when I nearly fell off. It was then that I noticed Iru flying towards Yugi.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Joey said.

"Iru!" Yugi exclaimed and smiled. "I guess this means you want to come with us." The fairy nodded. We looked at The Castle of Dark Illusions. "Kaiba! We're on our way!" Joey quickly ran towards the steering wheel. I laughed.

"I'm drivin'! I called it, I'm drivin'!" He spun the wheel. "Okay! Let's go!" Yugi, Mai and I (Including Iru) made our way over to Joey.

Time skip.

"Nyeh, this si your captain speakin', Nyeh." Joey began as we soared into teh dark clouds. "If you direct your attention to da left starboard, you can see dat creepy lookin' Castle, some clouds, and a swarm od verocious monsters ready to devour us!" He shouted alarmed.

"Hang on!" Yugi shouted.

"Here dey come!" Joey yelled. Mai grinned and held up two cards.

"And I couldn't be more ready! Attack! Harpy Lady!" I drew and held up my cards. Mai's harpy destroyed a monster by attacking it with her claw.

"Dark Magician! Dark Magician Girl! Kick their asses straight to the Shadow Realm!" I screamed. (Sound Familiar?) "Only make sure its not Mentally!" My bad ass magicians kicked four monsters asses royally.

"Attack! Fierce Knight!" Joey ordered. Joey's knight took care of a few monsters by slashing them with his sword.

"Dark Magician Attack!" Yugi yelled. Yugi's Magician joined my Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl. And tehy kicked even more monsters to teh Shadow Realm.

"Alright!" Joey cheered as he went back to driving the ship. "Our monster are kickin' ass!" The ship shook as it was hit with bombs. "Somethin' is hittin' us!" The ship shook again and I lost my balance, falling to the ground.

"Grah!"

"Arelia look out!" Mai shouted and I gasped, looking up to see a Sayaru flying at me, ready to tear me to bits. Yugi gasped and his dark Magician and my dark magician girl look at me. I closed my eyes and let out a scream, expecting claws to go through my skin and rip away my flesh. But none came, instead I heard a high pitch scream. I opened my eyes in time to see Iru, who took the blow, fly away in pain.

I gasped, my eyes watered and I screamed, "Iru!" The Sayaru made to attack again but Yugi's Dark Magician quickly flew over to me and got rid of the Sayaru. I don't think that dragon likes me very much. Yugi held up a spell card.

"Swords of Reveling Light!" He shouted. Swords appeared and stopped the monsters from attacking. I ran over to Yugi, who was holding up Iru. The boy looked as if he was about alive.

"Iru!" I exclaimed, tears threatening to fall. I knelt next to Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, voice shaking. "Iru, say something." The little fairy smiled at him, before getting digitalized.

"No! Iru!" Yugi clenched his fists angrily and I scooted back, kinda scared.

"I've had enough!" Tears fell onto his fists as he stood, his puzzle glowed as he was surrounded in a red light, and Yami took his place. "Alright Joey! Charge ahead!" He ordered. Joey did so, but we were forced back.

"We hit the magical barrier!" Mai exclaimed as I grabbed onto the ledge and tried not to look at Yami, so I could focus on the barrier.

'How do we get rid of this thing again?'

"If dis ship lives up to its legend, den we should be able to pass right through it!" The ship forced its way into the barrier. I sweatdropped.

'Wow...I feel so stupid now.'

"We did it!" Joey cheered. "We're home free! We're almost to Da Castle of Dark Illusions!" I frowned, Yami did as well.

"I don't think so..."

"Turn!" I blinked and looked at Yami. Which was a mistake as when Joey turned the ship to dodge a blast of fire, I lost my balance and fell, right off the ship.

"AH!" I screamed and quickly latched onto the ledge, trying to pull myself up. "Somebody help!" Why must of all times, I fall now?

"Arelia-Salamandra coming right at us!" Mai shouted. "Harpy Attack!"

"Arelia!" Yami shouted, realizing I was hanging on my my fingers. "Hold on!" I glared weakly at him.

"I am holding on! To the ledge!" He sweatdropped as he made his way over. My fingers started to slip. I had 4 fingers holding on, 3...2 fingers...1 finger...I fell and screamed as loud as I could. Yami latched his hand to my arm and began to pull me up. The ship shook again and Yami was careful not to lose his balance.

"Shit!" Joey cursed. "We got hit!" I grabbed Yami's arm with my free hand and he was able to pull me up all the way and I wrapped my arms around him, breathing heavily. Aren't near death experiences just the best of memories? Because I had plenty of them!

Yami, arms wrapped around me, looked at the flaming star board. "No!"

The starboard wing broke and flew towards the four of us. "It's breaking apart! Abandon ship-!" Joey screamed. Yami drew a card from his deck and held it up.

"Hold on! Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" He shouted and we escaped on the dragon as teh ship blew up.

"Dat was quick thinkin' Yug!" Joey told Yami. Our monsters followed us to the Castle.

"That was a close call." Mai said and I nodded.

"Too close. Aren't near death experiences just the best of memories?" Mai looked at me strangely from her spot behind JOey.

"Kaiba, here we come!"

ANOTHER time skip cause I want to finsih this chapter..

"Dis is insane! A creepy castle with a forest!?" Joey exclaimed as we ran. "I think Kaiba outta spend more time in reality!"

"Keep your guard up!" Yami warned.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"Look!" Mai finished and we stopped running. "Cocoons of evolution!"

"But why are dey buzzin'?" I paled.

"I don't think that's them Joey." Mai told him.

"Well shit. We're in trouble." Giant bees came out of the trees.

"It's a giant swarm of Killer Needles!" Mai exclaimed.

"Not a problem." Joey said and lifted a fist. "Attack, Fierce Knight!" The Knight slashed and diced a few monsters before he got glomped by a Man Eater bug. They got destroyed. "My Knight!"

"Man-Eaters." Yami observed. "This must be one huge bug nest."

I shivered. "So glad I'm a girl." I mumbled before yelling, "Incoming! Killer Needles at 12 o'clock!"

"Stand Strong!" Yami said as he drew a card. "Go! Mirror Force!" We watched as the bugs were turned into giants fireballs and were sent shooting into the ground.

"The fire," MAi said. "They're disturbing the cocoons! They're hatching!"

I gained a panicked look. "Killer Moths!" I shouted fearful. Cause, quite frankly, I don't like bugs very much.

"OH man! Dere's no way we're gonna be able to take down all dose Great Moths!"

"No! It can be done Joey!" Yami told him and held up two cards. "With these!" I smiled when Kuriboh and Catapult turtle appeared.

"A Kuriboh!? On a catapult!?" Joey asked, very confused.

"Not just _a_ Kuriboh," Yami told Joey and held up a spell. "But a team of them! Multiply!" I watched as Catapult Turtle shot Kuriboh towards the moths and then Kuriboh multiplied into a million Kuribohs! It was awesome. Add to the fact that when the kuribohs attacked it self destructed .

"Oh yeah!" Joey exclaimed. "Kuribohs special ability is self destruct when in contact wid enemy monsters!" The moths fell to the ground burning. "Dose moths are done for!" Joey and Mai grabbed each others hands and began to jump up and down happily. I gave Yami a high five.

"That was awesome!"

One more time skip.

"Wow! From creepy forest to creepy tavern!" Joey said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not _that_ creepy." I told him and crossed my arms as we walked. "The forest was much creepier." JOey ignored me.

"And still no trace of Kaiba or Mokuba!" We stopped when we heard a roar. "Whoa! Did you guys hear that!?" I smiled when there was another roar. And not just any roar. But a roar from Kassandra. Whoops! I just spoiled part of the show. My bad! "Dere it is again! Somethin' is definitely up dere!"

"It's a dragon." I said. "A white one."

Just then a bright flash came out of the ceiling and we had to cover our eyes. Yami gasped.

"Ah! A Blue-Eyes!?" The brothers slid off teh dragon's head and landed in front of us.

"Kaiba! Mokuba! Your okay!" Joey exclaimed. "Ah what a relief! We've been worried!" Kaiba smirked.

"Hmm, Joey. You look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit." I covered my mouth to stop the laughs that were trying to escape. Joey held up a fist.

"An overgrown monkey!? That's the thanks I get for trying to rescue-" He was cut off by evil laughter. And no, thankfully, it was not Viros's.

"Congratulations gamers. You made it to the final level." A voice said. Kaiba smirked, again.

"Correction you asshole, we've beaten the game." I blinked surprised.

'Does that mean we won't have to fight the dragon?'

"Oh, is that what you think Seto Kaiba?" Kaiba raised a fist.

"That's right! I was rescued and wasn't sacrificed. Therefore the Mythic Dragon wasn't summoned!" He threw his arm out. "And that means this game is over!" The voice laughed.

"It will be game over alright. But for you, not us." The senery then changed from that of one Creepy Castle to that of a digital place. Digimon, digital monst-No! Wrong show! Go back to your Tv channel!

Agumon sighed, "Ookay..." Walks away. Right we're were we? Oh yeah! We arrived at a Digital place.

"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Huh? What is dis?"

"They've rewritten the program!" Kaiba explained. Joey blinked still confused and I smacked the blonde upside the head.

"He means that they're summoning the Dragon themselves!" Just then a 5-headed dragon appeared in front of us. I gulped and took a step back.

"Oh man!"

"We're om trouble." I said.

"Alright everyone, stay together. Or together we'll fall!" Yami told us, staring at the mythic dragon.

"Oh man, I just about had it with this virtual reality stuff!" Joey said. "Rescuin' Kaiba was one thing but now we've gotta deal wid dis creepy dragon too!?" The five headed dragon roared. "I'm really startin' to miss my body!"

"Suck it up, Wheeler." Kaiba told him. "There's only one way out of this game." I nodded.

"True...we have to send that freaky dragon to the Shadow Realm! Mentally of course, but we do need to kick its ass." Yami smiled at my choice of words and at how I said them.

"Yes, that would be the case, Ari." I blinked at the new nickname and blushed, and I had to mentally slap myself, reminding me that this is not the time or place.

"Let's kick his ass!" Everyone nodded and got out their duel thingies.

"Me first," Mai said. "The Harpy Lady sisters!" Said monsters appeared on the field. Only to get them electrocuted. "What's happened!?" I slapped myself in the face, stupid for forgetting that.

"We can only use DRAGON-type monsters! I can't believe I forgot that!"

"Your friend is right, we call it the dragon seal. You can only attack with DRAGON-class monsters. Other are useless!" Kaiba began to laugh. I looked at him like he was crazy. Kaiba held up a fist smirking.

"You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You should all know better than that!" He yelled. "I call the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Only dragons huh?" Joey asked and smiled. "Alrigh' go Red Eyes!" The black dragon and blue dragons of awesomeness appeared.

"Harpy's Pet Dragon!" Mai shouted. I grinned and held up my card.

"Go Hyozanru of complete Epicness!" My Chrystal dragon of complete epicness appeared on the field and let out a fierce and mighty roar.

"And I summon, curse of Dragon!" Yami yelled and the yellow dragon appeared. "Your Dragon will not stand above all we have set against it!"

"ATTACK!" We yelled and our dragon's attacked at once, their attacks fusing with the other dragons'. The only downside is that the Mythic Dragon attacked as well and both the attacks were cancelled.

"None of our attacks got through!" Joey exclaimed and I resisted the urge to smack him for stating the obvious.

"Your right! They must of cancelled each other out when they collided!" Yami said and I facepalmed.

"I just thought that! Like, not even two minutes ago!"

"So they did." One of the voices said. "But one of your team has no dragon to which they can attack." I paled. "Or defend. Isn't that right, Mokuba?" Kaiba looked shocked.

"Wait! No! You wouldn't!" The dragon shot a blast towards Mokuba. "No!"

"Red-Eyes!" Joey shouted and the dragon understood. The dragon flew in front of Mokuba, taking the hit.

"Joey's dragon took the hit!" Mai exclaimed as we gasped. "But that would mean..." Red eyes disappeared and Joey's lifepoints went to 0. JOey fell to his knees and began to shake. "No! Joey!"

We ran over to him. Excluding Kaiba of course. "Joey!" I exclaimed. "Don't you dare die!" Joey began to digitize.

He looked at Yami and I. "Yug...Relia...good bye. I'm done for." My eyes began to water.

"Don't say that!" Yami said.

"Stay with us please!" Mai begged ready to cry.

"You can't go!" Mokuba told him. Joey gave a thumbs up a laughed, before becoming digitized.

"Joey!" Mai yelled and Yami clenched his fists. I however pounded my fist on the ground, tears falling. I was never good with emotions, but now, losing one of my best friends, (Best friends are Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Mai. Mokuba too) the tears came out like waterfalls.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" I screamed and buried my face in my hands, beginning to sob uncontrollably. Yami unclenched his fist and put a hand on my shoulder. I removed my tear-stained hands and looked up at him. His red eyes were pained and full of sadness at the loss of his friend.

"We can mourn later Arelia." He told me softly. "Joey wouldn't want us to weep like this." I swallowed up the cry that was making its way up my throat and nodded. He helped me stand up and he faced the 5-headed dragon angrily. As did Mai.

"You bastards! What kind of sick game did you turn this into!?"

"Game?" The voice laughed. "This ceased to be a game long ago."

"We need a new tactic." Kaiba noted as Mokuba went to stand by him, wiping the tears away from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yes." Yami agreed keeping calm. One f the things I loved about him, was that he could keep calm no matter the situation. Kaiba looked down at him. (He's like, 6'2 while Yami's like, 5'4. He's gonna be tall) "Our dragons alone will not win. But I know how we can."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked and I wiped the tears away with my hand, very much like a child would. Joey's loss made me forget about the future and how thins would- or were supposed to turn out. For now at least.

"As strong as that Dragon may be, there's one creature that can beat it." Mokuba and I blinked confused. "Black Luster Soldier, I summon you! By sacrificing the power of my Gaia the Fierce Knight and the Curse of Dragon!" I watched in awe as the Black Luster Soldier appeared.

"I forgot you had him." I said.

"Weren't you just listening to what we just said?" The voice asked. "Your Black Luster Soldier is not a Dragon, therefore it will not attack! But on the other hand, we can still attack him."

"No you can't! My Pet Dragon will stop you!" Mai shouted and my eyes widened.

"Mai!" Her dragon let out an attack as did the Mythic Dragon but the Mythic Dragon's attack over powered hers, destroying her dragon.

"Mai!" Yami shouted. _'Her dragon alone could not stand against it, but that would mean...'_ His red eyes widened.

Mai's lifepoints went to 0 and she fell to her knees. Yami knelt next to her and I was frozen in horror. "Yugi...it looks like I'm not going to be around to see how this whole thing turns out. Sorry. I tried my best, I guess now...its up to you." She was digitized and her words echoed like Joey's laughed did. Yami stood up shakily and clenched his fists.

"Mai...I will avenge you and Joey." He quickly turned to Kaiba. "THis may be our only chance. We have to work together!" While he was saying this I noticed that the Mythic Dragon was getting ready to attack. The three boys didn't notice.

"No way! You don't even know what your doing!" Kaiba told him and it seemed to happen in slow motion. The Mythic Dragon let out an attack and I unfroze from my horror at Mai's death. I ran towards Yami, pushing him out of the way, and getting the full blast of it. I screamed as I was engulfed in the flames. The attack ended and I fell to the ground, lifepoints hitting 0. Hyozanru roared in protest and agony before disappearing.

Yami stared at my motionless form on the ground, before running over and lifting me into his arms.

"Arelia! Arelia! Wake up! You can't go!" He shouted and I weakly opened my eyes. "I won't lose you!" He caressed my cheek and I weakly put my hand on his. I smiled at him as I began to vanish. "Arelia!" Yami looked about ready to cry. He held me close and I closed my dark brown eyes. "Please...don't go. Don't leave me. I need you here with me." A tear fell down my cheek and I placed a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"I'm not. I all always be here. In your heart. Beat that dragon for me...okay?" I digitized, just as Yami shed a tear.

Outside Pov.

He grasped the spot where he held his love in his arms. The spot she vanished. He closed his eyes and a tear fell.

SPLASH

And another.

SPLASH

And he began to cry silently. It was like that for a few moments until he looked up at the sky and screamed.

"ARELIA!" (Am I teh only who can hear the Japanese Yami screaming this?) His voice was filled with sadness and pain. Sorrow and despair. Hatred and anger. But one thing stood out the most. It was the love he had for Arelia, the one who made his heart yearn for her, the one he had loved since he met her all those months ago. Hatred and anger built up inside him for the Dragon and voice. It was because of them, that his love was not standing there beside him. It was because of them, that Arelia was gone. And it was because of them, that he would never see her again.

He stood up and glared at the dragon with so much hatred and anger, that Kaiba and his brother took a few steps away from the man. For they could fell his anger and hatred radiating off of him in waves. "You shall pay dearly for that." Yami told the dragon deathly calm. His eyes gained that look he had when he first came to this world. When Yugi first solved the Sennen Puzzle and he took control to fight Ushio. He had _that_ look, the look that always came to his eyes when Arelia was in danger. Or when people hurt his friends. But mainly when Arelia was hurt or in danger.

"Kaiba." Yami said.

Epic time skip.

"We're not the ones you should be cheering." Yami said to Edina, voice blank and emotionless. Kaiba clenched his fists.

"There shouldn't even be any cheering! I lost my brother in there!" A silent tear made its way down Yami's cheek.

"Fear not. The losses you have suffered are too great for any hero to bear." Edina told them smiling. The two men jerked their heads towards Edina. "Now watch as I turn into Mystical Elf and use my powers to bring back your friends and loved ones." She laughed and jumped into the air, glowing gold. She turned into the Mystical Elf and began to cast a spell. Not minutes later Joey, Mokuba, Mai and Arelia appeared on the ground beside them. Kaiba smiled.

"Mokuba!"

Arelia's POV.

I groaned as I sat up, placing a hand on my head.

"Man...just what happened to us?" JOey wondered. I yawned, removing my hand and shrugged.

"Who cares?" I asked stretching. Seems to be a habit every time I wake up from unconsciousness or something.

"Arelia!" I heard a relieved, happy voice exclaim. I stood up ans looked up at Yami immediately, before breaking out into a grin and bursting into a run.

"Yami!" I yelled in joy and did what Yugi did when he saw his Grandpa in that Capsule Monsters episode. I jumped into the air, wrapped my legs around his waist, and hugged him, burying my face into his neck. It's a good thing I weigh 99-102, otherwise we might've fallen down. Yes. I'm that light.

"Your okay! I thought I lost you!" I removed my face from his neck and looked at him, raising a brow. "Arelia-" I cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me already." I closed off the space between us and locked his lips with mine. He did as told and kissed back happily. I could literally fell the emotions he felt when I got digitized. His pain, his sorrow, his sadness, his anger and hatred to the dragon. All of it. Every single emotion he felt, I could feel. The kiss deepened and when Joey saw what we were doing he groaned disgusted.

"Ew! If your gonna do dat den getta room or somedin'!" We broke apart and laughed. We laughed at Joey's remark, and we laughed just glad to be back together and alive. Mokuba and Seto had their little moment and a black hole appeared behind us. I unwrapped myself from Yami and stood on the ground.

"Huh?"

"The exit portal." Kaiba answered as he walked towards it. "Let's go Mokuba."

"Hey hold up for a sec, will you Kaiba?" Joey asked. "Aren't you gonna say dank you or somedin'?"

Kaiba stopped walking and smirked. "I never asked for your help. And as far as I'm concerned. I never needed it. Kaiba looked back at us. "Yugi, I however will offer you some gratitude. We made a good team you and I. But don't think we'll be partnering up in reality."

"Very well."

"C'mon Mokuba."

'Okay!" They walked through the portal and Joey growled.

"Thank you our brave heroes." Edina the Mystical Elf said. "Your brave deeds will always be remembered here."

"And we will always remember all of you."

I waved as we walked through the portal. "Bye!"

The pods opened up and we all groggily sat up. We got up out of them.

"Yugi! Joey! Your all back!" Tea exclaimed completely ignoring me, not that I cared.

"So is Kaiba. He's more than likely getting out of his pod right now."

"no!" Hair guy exclaimed. "He can't be!"

"And without you guys to protect you bosses, I'd say he's about to kick some butt!" Mokuba told them glaring, his blue eyes turning cold. Hair guy gasped.

"He's right! We gotta get back!" The guards ran out of the room. Mokuba smiled once they left.

"You did it!" Tea cheered. Tristan sighed but grinned.

"What a bunch of wimps." He said. It was then that I realized the extra weight on my shoulders. I blinked at what I was wearing. I was back into the Domino High's Boy Uniform. I frowned.

"I actually liked that outfit." I muttered upset. Just then there was a loud yawn.

"It's Mai!" Mokuba exclaimed. Said blonde walked out of the room stretching.

"In the flesh." She said.

"She was here all along!" Joey exclaimed.

"Is everything cool?" She asked.

Yugi nodded. "Looks that way."

"Because of you, all of you. So thanks." Mokuba thanked. We laughed and I resisted the urge to hug Mokuba. He was so adorable!

"Aww, get outta here. Your brother probably wants to see ya."

"Thanks again! Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Be careful!"

"Beat the crap outta the Hair guy for me since I won't be there to do it!"

"Bye Mokuba!"

Mokuba laughed at my response. "I will! And I'm sure Seto is planning on beating him up too!"

"Yeah bye!" Joey called. "Now where's da bathroom? I had like seven sodas before we got into that pod!"

I laughed.

**Battle City coming up in two chapters. Sorry it took so long but this is a really long chapter. My eyes watered during their moment when Arelia was being digitized. So sad. Anyway, Duke's comin' up next time. What will happen? Will it be manga or anime? Will it be both? Will Duke fall for Arelia as well? When will Bakura make an appearance? Read to fing out, next time on I'm in Yugioh! Wait what!?  
**


	38. DDM part 1 Message to evil commenter,

**THis message in black writing is to the guest who commented. "Yes, I know. But quite frankly, if you don't like the story...then don't friggin' read it! Why even comment if you have a problem with the story!? Yes, I know the first chapter is terrible, i'm bad at writing first chapters, so shut up! And no, Yami wouldn't friggin' kill Arelia! If you have nothing good to say, then don't comment at all!" This message is not directed at any of the awesome people who read and like this story. Just to the guest who commented.**

Yugi and I were looking all over the shop for Grandpa. He seemed to just disappear!

"Grandpa!?" I shouted.

"WHere are you!?" Yugi called. He opened the door to the shop only to see Grandpa standing there, mumbling angrily about something, sweeping the sidewalk. "oh! We're gonna be late for school, we gotta go." He told him, pulling his backpack over his shoulders. Grandpa sighed and I looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Jii-Chan?"

"Good Morning Yugi!" Tea called running up and looked at me. "Arelia." My eye twitched.

"Tea." She nodded and looked back at Yugi.

"Hey Tea, what's up?" He asked and Tea looked at Grandpa.

"Hello mister Mouto, good morning."

'Good for you maybe!" He replied grumpily.

"What's bugging your grandfather? I've never seen him like this before." Tea said to Yugi. I shook my head. "Is he sick?"

"I don't think so, but he's been acting really weird!" Yugi whisper/shouted to her. I nodded.

"True. I wonder..." A picture of Duke Devlin popped in my head so I guessed that's why he was so upset. Yugi crossed his arms.

"I wonder why." Grandpa then came in between the three of us, grabbing mine and Tea's arms.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you!" He exclaimed and stepped forward holding up his fists angrily. "I've endured many things in my life, I've been trapped in an ancient pyramid, stung by scorpions, and attacked by Tibetan Wolves! But nothing compares to this!" He pointed at a big yellow building. "A new game shop!"

"Knew it." I muttered.

"There's a new game shop!?" Tea exclaimed. Grandpa crossed his arms.

"They think they can drag me out of business by selling their trendy new trash! But they have no respect for the gaming traditions! True classics, because they go for only the new trends today!" Yugi looked up at the store smiling, purple eyes wide with excitement.

"Wow a new gaming store!? I better go check it out to see what competition we're up against!" Yugi said, wanting to go see the game shop. I nodded, kinda excited as well. What can I say? I love games!

Not a moment later Grandpa was up in our faces, glaring at us. We let out screams of surprise. "Don't you even dare think about it!"

Time skip.

"Yugi, Arelia. If Grandpa finds out we've been here, you guys are going to get so grounded!"

"Oh what's the harm in a little window shopping?" I asked her. "Besides, he can't ground me. He's not my parent."

"You do live with us, so he _can_ ground you." Yugi told me, causing me to sweatdrop. Just then a young woman handed Yugi a flyer.

"Here." She said. Yugi blushed.

"Uh thanks...what is it?"

"Dungeon Dice Monsters." She said and Yugi looked at the flyer.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "THis looks like a pretty fun game...but I wonder how you play it..." I looked at the flyer as well. It looked pretty cool. Much more detailed then it was in the show.

"We gotta find out how to play that." I told him, only to have my school jacket grabbed by Yugi, who's jacket collar was grabbed by Tea, who was dragging him away.

"Come on! We're going to be late for school!"

Outside Pov.

"Duke look!" A guy with green hair exclaimed. "It's that Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion fellows!" He said as he watched A brunette girl drag the King and Queen of Games away. "Hard to believe that pipsqueak beat Pegasus huh? Arelia's a bit more believable but very unlikely. She must've seduced Pegasus to get that title!"

"A cheater can win any game, but Arelia...she's no cheater. She wouldn't seduce Pegasus." A guy with black hair wearing a red bandana with forest green eyes said.

"So...that spiky runt is the duel monsters champion? I just can't believe that he beat Pegasus at his own game!"

Back with us.

"Yugi, Arelia! If I get detention for this, you two are going to have to for my homework for a week!"

Outside pov again.

"Of course he wouldn't beat the even greater Duke Devlin at his own game."

Duke smiled and held up a die. "The Dice is cast. The trap is set. And soon, I will duel Yugi on my own battlefield!"

'And Arelia will be mine.' He thought, looking at the two-toned hair girl, who was being dragged by Yugi and Tea. "I'll expose him to the world and reveal what a worm he really is!"

Time skip, at school.

Whoa! Still my beatin' heart!" JOey exclaimed after we were done telling him and Tristan about the game shop. "You sure!? A new game shop!?"

"Yeah," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Gramps is really worried about it."

"They just opened." YUgi told them. "They got all the latest games."

Te looked at Tristan. "They were really trying to hype this new one! Something about Dungeons or Dice."

"You sayin' they got dat Dungeon Dice Monsters!?"

"Hey! How'd did you become a n expert all of the sudden?" Tristan asked his best friend.

"A little ding called da newspaper." He replied. "Ever heard of it genius?"

"WHAT!?" Tea shouted, voice high-pitch and disbelieving. "You never read the newspaper!" JOey anime fell and glared at her.

"Don't be stupid! I'm just da paper boy!"

"Why are you delivering newspapers!?" She demanded. JOey stood up and pointed at her. She sweatdropped and I watched the scene in amusement.

"Listen Tea! I don't get one of dem big allowances! I just need a little extra spendin' money, dat's all!"

"Oh my god it's him!"

"I don't believe it!"

"He's so hot!" I blinked and made a gagging motion, disgusted with the girls that were more than likely hovering over Duke.

After I was done we looked at them curiously. Hearts were hovering over the girls and that made me want to gag even more.

"Ladies..." Duke began. "Let's get this party started!" He laid out two rows of dice. Each having three. "Show time." He then scooped up the dice into a cup quickly and shook it. He then placed the cup upside down on the table and said flirtatiously, "Keep your eyes on me _ladies._" He the lifted up the cup, revealing the dice all in a stack.

"Hey, you Arelia, you know who that dice man is over there?" Tristan asked me, being the only one to actually _remember_ what I told them last year. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Yeah...DUke Devlin, he's teh owner of the new game shop Grandpa was complaining about."

"Bah! I hate dose kind of people!" Joey shouted suddenly. We looked at him. "They use only little tricks and fools da girls round in circles!"

"Your just jealous." Tea deadpanned.

"Ha! I'm the kind of person that would hide my talent, and wouldn't show it off to others!" I blinked at how much this sounded like the manga.

'It was anime just seconds ago!' I mentally complained.

"Ans just what talent do you have?" Tristan asked crossing his arms. Joey looked offended.

"Hey! Didn't you discover dat during da Duelist Kingdom!?" He demanded. "I have da talent to play Duel Monster cards!" Duke smiled, got up out of his seat and walked over to us.

"I couldn't help overhearing, but you seemed to dabble in the game of Duelist monsters."

"Dabbles smabble! If you knew anything about duel monsters then you would know all about Bandit Keith!'" Joey told him."The continental champion! Guy was unbeatable! You should've seen me wipe the floor with him!" Yugi, Tea, Tristan and I sweatdropped. "Alright, I'll autograph a card for ya!"

Duke ignored him and turned to Yugi and I. "What've we have here!? Are you Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion? The Champions of Duelist Kingdom?"

I nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Yugi stuttered surprised.

"I heard a great deal about the way you guys play the game." He turned to me. "The Queen of games herself, Arelia Vadion. It truly is an _honor _to meet you." He said lifting up my hand and kissing it. I was unaffected and nodded.

"You too, Duke." He seemed surprised a bit at my answer. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. He must've thought I'd fall for his charms like the others. Big mistake.

Duke tried again. "You truly are more beautiful than what I heard about you, ." I blushed a bit at that one, ignoring my instincts that were screaming, DANGER ZONE! DANGER ZONE! But the line still didn't really work.

"Thank you, but to be honest I'm not pretty at all." I told him, I honestly thought I wasn't pretty. I didn't notice Yugi's puzzle glow in protest at my comment and angrily at Duke. Duke turned to Joey suddenly.

"Hey! We should play a game!' He suggested and I rose a brow.

"Huh? Play a game...?" Joey asked confused.

"We should place a bet as well!" Duke continued holding a cup and dice. "By using this cup and dice."

Joey got a competitive look in his eye and I knew this wouldn't end well. "All right! Let's see who's afraid of who!"

"Good luck Duke!' The girls told him. Duke winked at the girls which caused them to be surrounded by hearts. I fake gagged again.

"Watch carefully, my hand holds only one die." He told him. "Now, I place this one die inside of here." He placed the die in the cup and began to shake it. After a few moments he put the cup upside down on the table, fast enough so the die wouldn't fly out. "There's nothing in my hands, now the die is covered by the cup...do you believe I can get the die without actually touching the cup?" I blinked.

'Yup...definitely manga.'

"Do you want to bet with me?" He asked. "If I lose I'll do anything you say for one week. You can make me jump like a frog, or bark like a dog."

"No way!" A rather fat girl shouted unbelieving.

"Contrary to that," Duke continued. "If you lose, you have to listen to me for the whole week!"

"Oh that's interesting!"

"The bet is on!" Duke closed his fist like he was holding something and pointed at the cup. "He he...after all this talking the die is already gone!"

"WHAT!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Do you think I'm fooling around?" Duke asked him smirking. "Look for yourself." Joey reached down for the cup and I noticed that Yugi's face gained a panicked look. Joey lifted the cup and looked at the die confused. Not even a minute later Duke snatched the die away.

"I got the die! And I didn't even touch the cup with my own hand! I win!" Duke winked at me, causing me to frown.

"Are you kidding me!?" JOey shouted.

"THat was really cheap Duke!" Yugi yelled at him.

"When determining the win or loss of a game, don't you use your opponents weakness to win?" Duke asked, obviously trying to impress me. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. "From now on ,Joey, no matter what I say, you have to listen!" Joey clenched his teeth, cursing and Yugi glared at DUke.

"Damn it!" Joey cursed.

"Joey! Don't listen to him!" Yugi shouted and pointed at Duke. "This is just a cheap trick he set up!" I nodded.

"True, very true."

"Cheap? I want to ask, how is it cheap?"

"Like you said, you can get the die in your right hand without touching the cup. But you tricked Joey into taking the cup and snatched the die away from the side!" Yugi accused. Duke held up the die smiling.

"That's right! If my hand didn't touch the cup then I didn't cheat!" He told him. "This is called gambling!"

"B-but..." Yugi trailed off.

"Listen top this! From the very beginning, Joey didn't notice the weakness in this game! It's his own fault!"

Time skip

"I didn't give you...permission to talk to anyone!" Duke shouted throwing a die at Joey, hitting him in the face.

"Ow!" He yelled as he hit a desk, rubbing his bruising cheek.

"Joey!" We shouted. Yugi had his hands in his pockets as he glared at Duke.

"I had enough!" He shouted. I blinked at how much he looked like Yami in that position. The way he was standing, the way he narrowed his eyes, it was cool and creepy at the same time. "This has gone on way too far!" I then noticed the that some of his bangs were sticking up like Yami's. I blinked at he grabbed the chain on his puzzle. The puzzle was glowing brightly and moments later, Yami was standing there. He crossed his arms, and I couldn't help but blush at the thought that came into my head.

'He's looks so cute when he stands like that.' I mentally smacked myself. Now was not the time to be thinking about Yami.

"DUKE!" HE yelled. "Your really bold! Bullying my friend right in front of me!"

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. I glared at Tea when I saw the look she was giving Yami. Yami then pulled out a chair and sat down, crossing his legs. He had one arm resting on the table and one on the chair.

"Duke! It's my turn to play a game with you! If I win you have to promise only one thing..."

"Fine! But if you lose you must obey my every order!" I blinked at the spirit form of Yugi that appeared beside Yami.

_"Yami...are you planning on playing 'Four Aces' with Duke?"_ He asked. Yami looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye.

_'Why do you ask?"_

_"Because I don't think this is a fair game."_ He replied.

_"That's good! You noticed as well!"_

_"Eh!? Does that mean its true!?"_

_"Duke lured Joey to play a game called 'Bar Bet!" _Yami explained and I looked at the two curiously, wondering how the Hell I could hear them. Cause they were doing one of those mind reading things.

_"That's right! Bar Bet is a kind of game set up by a player that would 'never' lose." _He explained. _"Whether it's 'cup and dice' or 'four aces', they're all the same!" _Yugi was confused, _"Think of as 'picking one card at a time'. After you pick up one card, the remaining three are black and red. And there's only one with the same color left!"_

_"So that means the chance is really 1/3!"_

_"Right!"_

Duke took out four cards and laid them on the table. "We'll be playing a game of 'Four aces, as well.'"

"However..." Yami began, confident and calm as ever. "I want to add a joker to that." He held up one finger. "The rule is that we take turns picking up the five covered cards. Whoever is able tp pick up two of the same color wins. But, if you pick up the joker, you lose. If both of us have the same colored cards, we'll have a draw. Is that okay?"

"No problem!" Duke said. I watched as Yami reached out to a card.

"Then I'll go first." He picked an Ace of Hearts. Duke went next and got an Ace of Spades. My heart stopped when Yami picked up another card.


	39. DDM part 2 Small spoiler

**Sorry I took so long to update. Wasn't really in the mmood. Plus I watched warm Bpdies yesterday. It was awesome! R's so adorable! Plus...wait no...hold on...wait! Yeah I was just lazy. Sorry guys adn girls! Oh, and the reason for Duke liking Arelia will be explained during the chapter. If one of you can't understand it, then...well they'll be an explanation at the end. Oh and I apologize if Duke appears to be a bigger jerk than in the manga or anime. Part of the plot.**

My heart began to beat again and I sighed in relief when Yami drew the Ace of Clubs. Duke drew and he gained a look of panic. I knew he drew the Joker.

"Show your cards!" A random kid ordered. Yami laid his down saying,

"Mine are red and black!" Duke gritted his teeth as he slammed his down on the table.

"My cards are black and Joker!" Yami crossed his arms and smirked the smirk that I loved so much.

"I win." Duke slammed his fist on the table.

"One more time Yugi!"

"Alright. But since I won the last game, you go first this time." Joey smiled and raised a fist in the air.

"Now you know who's better!"

"Game start!" Yami said and picked up a card. Duke was next and it repeated like this for a few moments.

"Show your cards!" They revealed their cards to show that Yami had a Ace of spades and a Ace of Clubs. Duke had the Joker and Ace of Diamonds.

"Damn it!" Duke cursed. I smiled widely, just plain on Happy.

"Wow! Yugi won the game again!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Want to beat Yugi?" Tea asked him. "Wait another ten years!" Yugi stood up calmly when Duke slammed his fist on teh table.

"Yugi! How dare you set me up using your bar bet!" Yugi glanced at him smiling, laughing lightly.

"Bar bet?" Joey asked confused.

"You didn't lose in a fair game before Joey." I explained. "The game That Ya-Yugi," I corrected myself, "played with Duke, only when the remaining card is a Joker, then they'd have a draw game. In other words, this game, whoever draws the Joker first loses." Yami looked at me impressed and Joey was downright shocked. I smiled and went to continue to explain, but was stopped when I felt Yami wrap his arm around my waist. A blush rose to my pale cheeks.

"However," He said, smiling at my flushed face, "To draw the Joker from only five cards, the chance is one in five." Duke seemed to realize something. Joey held up a fist angrily.

"Damn it! I'd been thinking that 'Four Aces' game was another trap!"

"Duke!" Yami raised his voice. "I would not have let your trick succeed! Nor would I let you flirt continuously with Arelia!" He pointed at him. "Don't you dare try to use this kind of cheap trick to break apart our friendship!"

Next day.

Duke practically challenged Joey to a game of Duel Monsters. I face-palmed when that happened. But...then he said that they'd have to make new decks, cause Duke never had one. I think I'm going to go insane in this world...

"Are we dere?" Joey asked as we entered Black Crown. Just then a light flashed onto three cheerleaders. And I'm gonna be honest and blunt with this, so don't kill me. They were ugly as _hell._ I'm-I'm not even going to describe them for you. I'm not one to call people ugly or anything like that but...god! Just...just, continue with this episode/chapter thing alright.

"Give me a D! Give me a U! Give me a K! Give me a E! Go~ Duke!" I clasped my hands on my ears and screamed.

"The torture! Make it stop!" I was kneeling on the ground burying my head in my knees in an atempt to block out the cheering. "I'm dying! Deaf!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Joey ignored me and the cheer squad. He instead looked around the room in awe.

"Dis place is huge!"

"Actually, this is the smallest place in the rink. But it does have all the bells and whistles." Duke explained as we (Arelia got up at some point) walked to the arena.

"DUKE!" The girls cheered. I groaned and took out a pair of earplugs. I put them in my ears, successfully blocking out the noise.

"THe TV camera's are in position." A voice said. I blinked.

"TV cameras?" Joey wondered.

"I got TV camera's because better the audience, better the performance." Duke told us. I was tuning out the annoying fangirls who I was about ready to kill. "That's why I decided to broadcast this match live to the entire world!" Duke was smiling evilly.

x.x

"Duke's so cool! Devlin rules! He's the-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I interrupted. I swear! These girls are giving me headaches! The three cheerleaders backed up in fright.

Joey's lifepoints went to 0. He walked over to us.

"It's okay Joey." Yugi told him. "You did your best." Duke walked up as well and snapped his fingers. one of the cheerleaders, the skinny brunette, walked up, carrying a furry suit.

"Put it on." She told him, causing Joey to blink. Joey, regrettably and hesitantly, put it on.

"Knock it off Duke!" Yugi ordered pissed. I stared at him surprised. "Just because you won doesn't mean you have to put Joey down!" I nodded.

"It's true! You don't have to be such a jerk!"

"Yugi, Arelia, a promise is a promise. Even if it's to a creep like Duke Devlin." What happened next pissed me off to no end, that I was about to sock Duke in the face right then and there. Duke flicked another die into Joey's face. He let out a quick yelp of pain, grabbing the spot on his head that he got hit.

**"Are you okay?" **All four of us asked.

"Shut your trap!" Duke yelled at Joey. "You will not speak until your master commands you too!"

"Just ignore him Joey and get out of here." Tristan said.

"Sorry guys, I gave my word." He replied only to get hit _again_ **twice** with dice. Joey let out another shout of pain and gripped his head. "Ow!" I clenched my fists, eyes blazed with fury.

"Your a mutt now Joey. Your don't say _ouch. _ You say, Woof woof." Duke told him. "Now bark."

Joey hesitated, growling.

"Bark you disgusting mutt. _ Now._"

"Bark now you stupid fool! Play boy Joey's not so cool!" The cheerleaders cheered. I glared at them shutting them up.

"Stop your fricking cheering!"

"The Dog suit fits you perfectly. Don't you agree Arelia?" I sent him a death glare but he ignored it. "Now give us your best bark." Joey slowly got down on all fours and said mono-toned,

"Woof. Woof." Duke laughed.

"Good boy Joey!" He praised with false enthusiasm.

"Get up Joey!" Tristan told him. "Don't listen to that bastard!" I saw Yugi out of the corner of my eyes clench his fist. The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and in Yugi's place was Yami.

"Duke Devlin! Thsi has gone on long enough! I challenge you to a duel!" Yami's Crimson eyes were filled with rage and fury, but his appearance was taht of a calm and collected person. Duke frowned and narrowed his green eyes. "And when I have defeated you, you will decree Joey a free man!"

"Excellent." Duke told him smirking. "but we will play a game of my own choosing. Dungeon Dice Monsters! And if you are the loser, You will give the title 'King of Games' to me _and _ Arelia has to agree to become my _girlfriend._" I froze and looked at hims hocked and angry. Just what did he think I was!? Some kind of bargaining chip that could be given and traded over and over!? "And you will swear on your Grandfather's life that you will never play Duel monsters again."

Yami was surprised and pissed.

Yami's Pov.

"Excellent." Duke told me. "But we will play a game of my own choosing. Dungeon Dice Monsters! And if you are the loser, You will give the title 'King of Games' to me _and _ Arelia has to agree to become my _girlfriend._" I saw out of the corner of my eye Arelia freeze. She looked at Duke shocked and angry beyond belief. You could tell just by looking in her eyes. But she wasn't the only one who was pissed. Arelia wasn't some kind of bargaining chip! She was a person! And she becoming Duke's boyfriend...that filled him with fire. A rage that couldn't be contained.

He was going to win this duel. For Arelia's sake...and Joey's.

"And you will swear on your Grandfather's life that you will never play Duel monsters again." Duke finished.

"Now this is going way to far!" Tea exclaimed, mainly talking about the part where Yami had to not play duel monsters. She could care less if Arelia became Duke's girl.

"You can't agree to this Yugi!" Tristan told him. "There's too much at risk!"

"Yugi! You can't do it!" Joey shouted, pushing Tristan and tea out of the way. I watched as Duke narrowed his eyes and flick another die at joey.

"Silence you mutt!" Arelia looked as if she were about to kill someone at this point. Joey let out a yelp as the die hurtled towards him but I caught the die easily before it hit him.

Arelia cast me a grateful glance and I looked into her dark brown eyes for permission. I searched those beautiful Dark Brown eyes for an answer and I got it. 'Kick his pretty boy ass.' I smirked and grinned even wider when a light blush dusted her pale cheeks. I looked back at Duke.

"What's it going to be Yugi?" He questioned. I pointed at him and said in a very intimidating way.

"I accept your conditions! I will not let you harm the dignity of a friend or let you have your way with Arelia! We'll do battle in your way. Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Duke smiled and I let the die in my hand drop. It fell to the ground and I stomped on it with my foot.

x.x

Arelia's Pov.

"Now! Let's get it on! Looks a bit different from a dueling arena huh?" Duke asked Yami. "Well get used to it! Cause this is a whole new game with a whole new set of rules! To keep up, your going to have to keep close attention."

"Don't you worry." Yami interrupted calmly. "I'm a quick study."

"You better be Yugi, cause I know this game inside and out. And if you want to win you you gotta learn just as well. Now let's get started.

**Short chappie i know but hey! It's late and I have school tomorrow so...yeah. Anyway, I said I would give na explanation for thise who weren't smart enough to figure it out. Not that I'm calling you stupid or anything. Duek isn't _in love _ with Arelia. He has more of a fanboy crush on her and Duke, saying that Arelia would have to be his girlfriend if Yami lost, gave Yami more motivation to win. Get it? And no, Arelia isn't becoming a mary-sue. If she was, I'd have to delet this story like I did with my one FMA story and shoot myself. By the way, **

**Short Spoiler: New OC appearing in Battle City. Azora. (As-Er-Ah) Ancient Egypt. Arelia's world. Looks like Yami somewhat.**

**I'd like to thank Grapejuice101 for helping me and giving me idea for this chapter. That is all people. Peace! **


	40. AN Sick

I got ammonia right now adn when I'm sick, I just don't really feel like doing anything but sleep or sit ont eh couch, watching DOctor Who. I am NOT goign to abandon this story. I'd have to shoot myself in the head, get ate by a shark, and get puked up by the shark and otehr stuff. Just lettin' in you guys know.

Sorry guys, really, sorry.


	41. Cheater? Pain? Asora? Shadi? What?

**Ladies and gents, I am BACK! Happy Halloween/Christmas to you all! Even though it isn't either..but...still. Good to be back! Finally got hte inspiration back and I fell so much better! Here's your chapter!**

I let out a cheer when Yami finally got two summoning crests. Yami smiled nad said,

"Yes! I rolled two level 4 summoning crests." Duke growled as Yami picked up his dice. "Now I can finally summon a monster and defend my Heart Points. Dimension the Dice!" A glow appeared on the field and The Mighty Mage appeared. He twirled his staff and stood tall. "The Mighty Mage! And next I'll access my crest pool dice and use a move crest to move my Mage one space forward. To launch an attack against the 13th Grave! Lightning Staff!" I watched as Mighty Mage launched lighting at the 13th Grave,destroying him.

"Alright!" tristan cheered.

"In your face!" Tea said.

"Take that you asshole!" I cheered.

**"Duke!"** Duke's fangirls cried.

"Knowing all the games rules may have helped you assemble all of your creatures against me..." Yami began. "But now...I have a monster of my own."

In Black Crown with all the bystanders.

"Did you see Yugi's last move?" A boy asked his friend. "Incredible!

"He busted out that level monster like he played Dungeon Dice for years!" His friend replied, amazed.

"Yugi or Duke?" A girl asked, watching hte screen. Her sister shrugged. "If I were Arelia I'd just take em' both."

"Yeah, it would be more easier to do that. But I'd take Yugi and get out of there." SHe said.

Back with YUgia nd them.

"Yug! Keep it up buddy!" Joey told him "You're really doing great!"

"Take him down Yami-Yugi!" I corrected myself. They aren't suppose to know yet...Hopefully no one caught my slip.

"Who? Tristan asked. I blinked at him.

Damn! I totally just jinxed myself. "Yugi."

He blinked and asked, "Is Yugi in the clear now Arelia?" I opened my mouth to answer but Tea cut me off.

"No. I don't think so."

"Duke's dungeon path is way more wide spread than Yugi's." I began, sending a glare in Tea's direction. She hmm'd and turned her head, crossign her arms. I smirked and continued. "Duke also has a lot more monsters. Yugi has a long way to go before he out of this. But-" I cut myself and looked at Tristan. "You just want to know if he wins or not, don't you?" He sweatdropped and chuckled.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my two-toned hair. "It's likely, but I don't really know any more." He looked at me confused. "Me coming here...well, the storyline isn't exactly the same anymore. So, the ending conclusion might change. He might lose and I'll end up being Duke's girlfriend. But on the other hand, Yugi might win and Joey get's back his freedom and I won't be Duke's." Tristan was beginning to understand. "Originally, it was just Joey gaining his freedom and Yugi still gets to play card games. Yami won and Joey went free." I didn't notice that I slipped up. "But now that the storyline has changed..." I was mumbling now. "...I just don't know anymore..."

"Hey," He began. I looked up at him and stopped running my fingers through my hair. "Don't worry. Yugi will win. Besides, if never came here, things might've been worse. Pegasus would've taken Grandpa soul during Duelist Kingdom, we never would've gotten out of Death-T and we never would've been able to save Kaiba from the virtual world game." I frowned slightly. Grandpa would've have had his soul taken, and they would've been able to save kaiba and got out of Death-T. All without my help.

"But...even if I wasn't here, you guys would've been able to save Kaiba and get out of Death-T. I'm just screwing things up." I told him sadly. Tristan sighed and said,

"So what? You belong here. Whether or not your from another world, you're our friend. Besides, if you're gone, who's gonna keep us out of trouble? Who's going to make all those annoying sarcastic remarks? Not Joey." He told me. I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I gained back my spirit and cheered. "Hey YamiYugi!" Yami/Yugi looked at me. "Kick Duke's pretty boy ass!" He smirked nad gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

He threw his dice. "Go! Dice roll!" Two crest and a crescent moon. "Dimension the Dice!" His die did the create a path thign and WInged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress appeared. He roared. "The WInged Dragon Guardian of the FOrtress! Now you have two monsters of mine to get rid of, Devlin."

"Not for long Yugi." Duke said smirking, holding up three dice. "It's my turn. Go! Dice roll!" He threw his dice. Crescent,Crscent, rotate symbol.

"You failed to summon anything," Yami told him. Duke smirked.

"Who ever said I was trying to summon a monster on this roll?" He asked. Yami's eyes widened. "Hope you're ready to be mine Arelia. Cause Yugi here won't be winning." I frowned and glared.

"What!?" Yami demanded.

"Boy! Talk about dense!" Duke exclaimed, making me even more angry. "Remember when I summoned my Blast Lizard and it rolled the wrong way?"

"So then...you were hoping for it's special attack?"

"That's kinda right Yugi. Blast Lizard's special attack requires 4 magic crests. (Crescent moon) I already had 2 in my crest pool. So I needed to roll two more. Which I did. So now, I'll use a move crest to position my Blast LIzard, and next use my 4 magic crests to have him attack you!" Blast LIzard threw two bombs up in the air and they exploded, destroying Winged Dragon Guardian of teh Fortress. "Oh too bad...you worked _sooo_ hard to summon that Winged Dragon too." I gritted my teeth.

"DUke! Yay!" The fangirls cheered. The fat one said,

"We love you Dukey Poo!" I clenched my fits, walked over, and grabbed their pom poms, and ripped them in half. THey shrank back at my glare.

"Shut. The hell. Up." They turned to stone. I sighed, tossed the pom poms over the ledge and walked back over to my spot next to Tristan.

He looked down at me. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Reminded." I said causing him to laugh a bit. Tea ignored us and continued to cheer.

"Don't give up Yugi! You can do this!" I mimicked her voice.

"Don't give up Yugi. You can do this!" Man...I just ain't in a good mood right now... I changed my voice back to normal. "Take him down! It's just like dueling! Only with dice instead of cards! Belive in the...uh-heart of the dice! Yeah! Believe in the Heart of the Dice!" Man, talk about cheesy.

Yami nodded and sid, "It's my turn. Go! Dice roll!" Three square things. "Not one summoning crest die!"

"It's my turn. Go! Dice roll!" He threw his dice. Two summoning crests and a rotate sign. "Look Arelia, Yugi! Another summoning! And with a level three dice as well! Dimension teh dice!" A creepy skeleton like guy appeared on teh field. "Dark Assailant! And now I'll dip into my crest pool again, and close in on your heart points! Using two movement dice, I place Blast LIzard and Gator Dragon within striking distance of your hearts!"

"Yami!" I exclaimed.

"Go ahead! Take your turn! Nothing you roll will help you get out of this mess!" He laughed. "Even I don't think I'll be able to pull it off! And I'm the one who invented the game!"

"You're it's inventor!?" Yami exclaimed. "I knew you were it's champion but-"

"I'm both!" Duke cut him off. "And everyone in the entire world should know it!"

x.x

Somewhere in the other dimension.

"Hold on...is that Arelia!?" A boy asked. He was just watching the usual Saturday Yugioh when he saw the famliar brown and blue haired girl from school. Well, when she _does_ go to school. She usual missed most of the school days. The boy beared a strange resemblance to Yami. He had tri-colored hair. Base black, trim red, and blonde bangs, however his bangs actually covered his entire forehead. He also had dark red eyes, instead of the bright red ones Yami has. He had earings shaped like the millennium key and wore a black no sleeve shirt and black pants with dark purple belt buckles. He also had darkish tan skin like an Egyptian. "What is she doing in Yugioh!? What the hell is going on!?"

"Azora! (As-er-Ah) Dinner! Asora? What's wrong!?" He heard his mother calling. He blinked.

"I'm...fine! Just watching Yugioh!"

"Are you sure!? I heard you yelling!"

"I just hit my foot is all!"

"Alright, dinner's ready! Better come down before your food gets cold!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

It was at that moment a man wearing a tunic appeared in his room. Asora gasped and looked at the man. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Shadi!?"

x.x

Back wiht the others.

What?" Yami asked him.

"I should be known as the second greatest game creator in the world yugi!" Duek yelled. He pointed at Yami. "But I'm not! And it's all because of your cheating ways!" That made me so pissed off, The ledge I had my hand on, cracked a bit. "That was the only way you could've beat a great man like Pegasus! He had twice the skills you have! You ruined my life that day, yugi. The defeat you handed to Pegasus changed everything for me."

"But how!?" Yami demanded.

"I dedicated my life to creating Dungeon Dice Monsters. Used all of my time to perfecting it's game play. Attuning it's rules! And when it was finished it was true that I created something remarkable! I sent it to the only man who could possibly appreciate it. Pegasus. A couple of days past but, I didn't hear anything from that great game master. Until, I got this crazy email. He said he read my proposal! I couldn't believe my eyes! He said he wanted to fly me out on his personal helicopter so we could discuss the game in person! The very next day, I was brought to Pegasus's island. Duelist Kingdom. I couldn't believe it! All my hard work was paying off! I was going to meet my idol, Maximillion Pegasus! When we met, Pegasus immediately challenged me to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters! I expected hiim to be good, but he was phenomenal! It was his first time playing the game and he completely overpowered me! Me! The guy who created it! I was amazed with his skill!"

_"Looks like I win." Pegasus said, smiling. Duke gasped._

_"Whoa. You're good."_

_"Well Devlin-boy. I must say this Dungeon Dice Monsters game is really something. I thoroughly enjoyed it." He stood up and held out his hand. "And together, we'll see to it that the whole world does as well! Partners?" Duek stood up and took his hand._

_"I'd be honored mister Pegasus!" They shook hands._

"And with that teh deal was sealed. He told me he'd sign the contract after he finished hosting a dueling tournament that was about to take place on his island. The tournament that you were headed to, Yu-Gi. And ever since you beat him there, I haven't been able to contact him at all! Everything I worked for was shattered that day! And it's all _your_ fault!"

"You don't know what kind of man Pegaus was at all!" Yami argued.

"he was a great man! Until you came along and broke his spirit with his dirty cheating ways! Now I'll get my revenge by breaking you! Now Yugi! I'll show to everyone what you really are! A good for nothing cheater!"

"I never cheated at anything in my entire life!" Yami told him, angry that he would suggest such a thing.

"Please! You want me to believe that someone like _you_ could beat a great man like Pegasus!?" He aasked. "You can't even hold your own in Dungeon DIce MOnsters!"

"That's because you haven't told him the damn rules you ass!" I yelled.

"Not now Arelia!" Yami told me. I hesitated. "Just listen to me to Devlin!"

"Never!"

"Your hero worship to Pegasus has completely blinded you from teh truth!"

"No. I can see perfectly. And I see a cheater who's about to be retired from duel Monsters forever! NOw roll, fraud."

"I will roll. And I will defeat you!" Two summon crests. "There! I rolled two level three summon crests! That's another monster for me. Dimension the dice! ANd unlock, Thunderball!" A bowling ball like monster appeared.

"Huh. Thunderball. He may be a level three monster, but his stats aren't really strong. I'm afraid he's not really going to be a lot of help to you." He grabbed his dice and rolled them. "My turn now. Yes! One attack and two movement crests! I'll advance my Blast Lizard and Gator Dragon into attack position."

"Look out Yug!" Joey yelled.

"Be careful!" I called.

"That Gator Dragon's finally reached Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"HIs heart points!" trsitan exclaimed. "THey're in range!"

"That's right Yugi. My Gator Dragon is poised to take your heart! And now, Gator Dragon! Attack him! With swab fire blast!" THe Dragon let out a blast of fire, getting rid of one of Yami's hearts, leaving him with two.

"We love Duke! He's so cute! When he smiles he so-" Joey cut them off.

:STOP!" He knocked them to the ground." Would you all shut up!? My friend's in real trouble here!" THe girls stood up and Joey realized what he done. The cheerleaders attacked him. Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this. I walked over there and popped my knuckles, making the girls stop and let go of Joey. They stared at me scared. I smiled evilly.

"Now," I started in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you going to stop or will I have to pound your faces in?" The tall skiiny one made a huge mistake.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said and slapped me. Hard. But not hard enough to make me cry or anything like that. I had worse. Much worse. I lifted my head up and popped my neck. I raised a brow at her.

"Is that all you got?" I took a step forward. "Cause really, I had much worse. Should name them off?" She paled and went back to the others. "One, I've been electrocuted. Two, I nearly died from bloodloss. Three, I've been starved to death. Four, I've been stabbed, cut, punched, bit, whipped, burned and drowned. Though I think those would count as five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. And eleven, I've been locked in a dark room with windows that had bars on them. You really think that was going to hurt me? Bitch, if you think that hurt even a bit then you are mistaken. Now, how about you run along and play with the kiddies eh? Or should I have to make you go through hell?" THey ran out of the room without a word. I sighed and unclenched my fists.

"You...are...scary!" Joey told me. I laughed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I smiled.

"You are reminded."

"Danks for da help though."

"No prob."

Duke laughed. "Now you only have two heart points Yugi! But not for long! Cause my monsters are all ready lined up to take them out in teh next round!"

"This is bad." Yami muttered. He clenched his teeth.

"THe whole world is about to see you lose! Then you'll be forced to retire in shame! Pegasus'll be avenged and then you'll be shown as the sham that you are!"

Yami clenched his dice.

'Come one Yami...you can do it." I thought.

**What will happen? Will Yami win? Will Arelia become Duke's girlfriend? Wil Joey ever get his freedom back? And just who is Asora and why does he look like Yami? Why is Shadi in the other dimension? Just what is going on here!?**


	42. DDM part 3 Ha! Duel Spirits?

**Just so you guys know, I'm skipping to part 4.**

"GO Dice roll!" Yami yelled, throwing his dice. "Looks like I rolled a movement crest with a bonus, Duke! I'll use to position Twin Sword between your monster and my HeartPoints."

"NIce try Yugi," Duke said, throwing his dice in the air and catching it repeatedly, "But your monster can't stand against Orgoth the Relentless." He threw his dice. "And he's coming for you!" Two movements crests. I paled. Duke smirked. "Orgoth! Advance two spaces!"

'He's heading for the warp vortex!' I thought, worried. 'If he enters it, he'll get through Yami's defenses without a fight! Oh...why'd I have to mess everything up?'

"Scared yet?" Duke asked. "Remember how you used the Warp Vortex to sneak behind my lines? Well two can play at that game! Orgoth! Jump into the vortex!" I watched as Orgoth disappeared. Only to reappear on Yami's side of the field. "The end is near Yugi!" He laughed.

"I think not, maybe you forgotten that I still have one more heart point then you do!" Yami said and rolled his dice. "And now, it's my turn! Go! Dice roll!" Two movement and one skill crests. "Perfect! I'll use my two movement crests to make a wall around my HeartPoints First I'll move Thunderball into Position, then Mighty Mage, and finally, Knight of Twin Swords."

"How sad." Duke let out a aw. "The King of Games in a desperate situation and needs a retreat! COward," He threw his dice. Two skiil crests and one movement. "Now you'll see his attack power raise by ten. Giving him a total of 40! I told you Orgoth was relentless! Now watch his strength up close! Orgoth the Relentless! Attack Thunderball and show him your power! Diamond blade Strike!" Orgoth raised his sword and sliced Thunderball in half. I flinched. "It's tough to watch, eh Yugi? Just you wait, Arelia. Soon enough, we'll be on our date." I grimaced at that thought.

'Oh boy...' Joey thought. 'If Yugi doesn't do somethin' soon, I'm gonna have ta get used ta tasting dog chow! And Arelia'll have ta date dat guy!'

"Just two monster left!" Tristan exclaimed and raised a fist. "Duke's taking Yugi's monster out one by one!"

"I know!" Tea said. "But Yugi got out of tough spots before! And he's still in the lead." I however was beginning to lose hope. I sank down to the floor.

"But that was in DUel Monsters." I told them. They looked at me. "This game is completely different. Who knows what'll happen."

"Poor Yugi!" Duke fake sympathized. "You know you can't play anymore monsters because there's no more room in your territory! Good play for a first timer Yugi, I'll give you that much. But it seems like Arelia doesn't even care anymore." Yami's eyes widened and he looked up to where Tristan, Tea and I were standing. He saw my kneeling form and frowned.

'Arelia...don't worry. I _will_ win.' He thought.

"But there's no way a hack like you could've beaten Pegasus. Now I'm going to expose you as the fraud you really are!"

"Don't write that victory speech just yet Devlin!" Yami yelled. "THis games not over!" He threw his dice. Two movement dice. He typed something and looked back at Duke. Smirking. "I checked out my help screen to check out Mighty Mage's special ability! It lets him attack monsters from two spaces away! Mighty Mage! Lightning staff attack!" I looked up in time watch Duke say,

"No worries, I can weaken your magic by using one defense crest!That's right Yugi. Orgoth only took 10 damage points. Dropping hit hit points to 20."

"But because Orgoth's attack was 40, my Mighty Mage took 20. But there's still 20 left. He's not finished yet Duke."

"He will be, after my next turn." He thre his dice. "Go Dice roll! Advance one space Orgoth the Relentless!

TIme SKip.

"No Yugi! You can't surrender to that bastard!" Joey yelled. He looked up surprised. The cheerleaders began to throw out insults and I had enough. I marched over there, grabbed them by their hair (Making them scream) and dragged them to teh exit, throwing them out. I slammed the door shut.

"And stay there!" I sighed.

"Don't let Duke mess with your head!" I told him, with new gained hope. It didn't take long for me to realize the game was going as it had in the anime, the conversations were just different. Joey nodded in agreement.

"You've been in tougher situations! Fought tougher duelists! And you always get around! Don't forget you took down Pegasus, and he was as crooked as they come!" Yami opened his red eyes ans stared at us. "You won da entire Duelist Kingdom Yugi!

"Even so, this is different!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get a grip!" His gaze went over to me. "Stop being an idiot and listen! You won the championship because you were the best gamer on the island! Even better than bug-face, Freaky Fish guy, much better than me, Joey and Mai!"

"All because you believed in da Heart of da cards! No matter who you opponent was or how tough he seemed! Don't forget you beat dat creep Pegasus at his own game! Surely you can beat beat dis creep at his! You can't let this wannabe beat ya! You're the King of Games! So what if dis game has a few new rules!? You can still win if you trust in yourself! You taught me dat pal!"

"What he said!" Tristan yelled.

"Joey's right Yugi!" Tea said. "You gotta keep the faith!"

"Inspiring speech Joey!" Tristan told him.

"Besides, Yugi, are you really gonna let him take Arelia!?" Now _I_ looked at him surprised. Yami narrowed hsi eyes, determined, and looked at Duke.

"Now no one can tell you to roll over or play dead!" Tristan finished saying to Joey. Joey anime fell.

"You know...you're absolutely right Joey." Duke glared at these words. "I could never forget what made me Duel Monsters Champion in teh first place. Believing in teh Heart of the cards." Yami held up his dice. "Dungeon Dice Monsters is no different. (Yugioh theme plays in background.) As long as I have the same faith in the dice as I did the cards." Yami smirked and I knew he was gonna win. "I advise you to keep an eye on your last HeartPoint Duke, because I'm coming after it!"

x.x In the Black Crown.

Kids cheered.

"That's right Yugi." Grandpa said. "Trust in your dice and deck and you'll never lose!"

x.x With Asora.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to sit up straight with alarm. He was in a shop, filled with people who were crowded around a huge screen. He blinked his red eyes confused. How did he get here? He grabbed his head in pain, as the memories came rushing back to him.

"Oh yeah..." He muttered. Shadi pushed him through a portal of some sort, causing him to black out. What he still didn't understand though, is how Arelia Vadion, a normal girl, with no dark past nor is she special in anyway, was able to enter the Yugioh world. Sure, she missed school a couple a times-okay fine, _nearly all the time_, and when she did she usually had a few bruises or scars, doesn't make her special. Wait...why was he worrying about that? He shook his head, clearing hsi thoughts. He should be wondering where he was at. He started to walk away, but stopped when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Quit stalling Yugi!" Duke, the only voice hat could belong to him, yelled. Asora quickly turned around and looked at the screen. He couldn't see anything, so he pushed past quite a bit of people, only to see on the screen something that would change his life forever.

x.x

"It's easy to give up, to give in when things get tough." Yami began. "But that's not the way to win. I won't quit! No matter how hopeless it seems Devlin! Whether in Duel Monsters or the real world! You know a lot about this game Duke, you know a lot about the people you play. Maybe by teh tiem thisgame is over, you will learn a knew Dungeon Dice rule." Yami rolled.

"What you got, preach?"

"No match." He muttered. "Nothing I can do this turn."

"So much for your philosophy." Duke said picking up his dice. "You're the one who's going to be schooled. NOw, be a good boy and watch the master roll his dice." H ethrew his dice. "Perfect! Two more movement crests! I move Orgoth forward two spaces putting him in attack position!" Yami grit his teeth. "Orgoth! Attack Yugi and his HeartPoints!"

"Yami! Yugi!" I yelled.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled. One of Yami's HeartPoints went bye bye. I winced but said,

"You still got one HeartPoint left Ya-Yugi! You can win this!"

"You only got one turn left before Orgoth destroys your last HeartPoint. Finally I'll avenge Pegasus's loss and show everyone what a phony you are Yugi!"

"I wouldn't gloat just yet Devlin! I'll I have to do I summon a monster to turn this match around!"

"Dream on!" Duke said and smiled. "Sure it sound easy, but I control the field Yugi! You don't have any room to dimension the dice!"

_"Masters right!" _ I heard a gravely voice say. I blinked surprised and looked around. No one said anything. Then I remembered my duel with teh Crusher. The monsters talked. I slowly moved my eyes down to the field and saw Orgoth laughing along with the dude that was in the treasure chest. _"He can't summon anything! Hahahaha!"_

_"Master going to win?" THe dude in the treasure chest asked. Orgoth nodded. _

_"Master will always win."_

"What the hell-?" I muttered. How can I see Duel Spirits!? I'm not Jaden Yuki!

x.x With Asora.

"Oh no!" A girl exclaimed from beside him. He rolled his eyes. Big deal, Yugi's losing. But why were they so surprised? It was just an anime. They probably seen this a million times. He decided to ask the girl where he was.

"Excuse me ma'am." She turned to him and gained hearts in her eyes. He blinked surprised. Where was he? In an anime or something.

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"Do you know where I am? As in city? Town?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Your in Domino City, Japan! And I'm Amaya, age 16, Aquarius, favorite food is sushi, my favorite color is pink and here's my number!" She quickly wrote something down on a sheet of paper and handed to him. He hesitated before taking it. Then he realized something.

"Did you say Domino City,Japan?" She nodded again. "Oh man..." He muttered and looked back up at the screen. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Oh! Yugi Mouto, the King of Games, challenged Duke to a duel! And you won't believe the stakes!" Asora raised a brow.

"And what are they exactly, Amaya?" She swooned for a second when he said her name before answering.

"I-If Duke wins Arelia Vadion, the Queen of Games, has to become his girlfriend! And Yugi Mouto, the King of Games, has to swear on his Grandfather's life to never play a harmless children's card game ever again! But if Yugi Mouto wins, Joey gains back his freedom! But it's obvious that Duke thinks Yugi Mouto is a fraud and beat Pegasus by cheating! Oh...I wish I were Arelia right now...I'd just take both Duke and Yugi!"

He blinked. "Did you say Arelia Vadion?" She nodded again.

"Yup! And don't you fall for her! She's with Yugi!" This shocked Asora. How the hell did she end up with Yugi? Though, he guessed she was actually with Yami. Which would make a bit more sense. Though he was still shocked.

He saw the old man and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The old man turned hsi head to look at him.

"Yugi?" Asora blinked, not surprised and shook his head.

"No, sorry. I'm Asora. What can you tell me about Arelia Vadion and Yugi Mouto?"

"Well, Yugi's my Grandson! He bumped into Arelia one day and brought her to my card shop! Turns out she didn't have a home so we took her in!" Grandpa began to explain.

x.x With the protagonists.

"Millions of fans are glued to the TV screen, waiting for me to show them the fake you really are!" Duke told Yami. I blinked and said,

"Or they could be waiting for Yami to kick your ass?"

"It's time for teh moment of Truth Yugi." Duke finished.

'He's right." Yugi/Yami thought. "It is the moment of truth.' He picked up his dice and close his eyes. 'And there's one monster who can help me. I just have to believe and call on it right now!' Yami threw the dice.

"Go! Dice roll!"

"Come on!" I prayed. "Please! Let it work!" Nobody noticed the dice glow.

"A lever four summonin'!" Joey exclaimed. I let out a loud cheer. "Alright!"

"Nice roll!" Duke praised. "To bad I got you so boxed in you can't dimension teh dice!" Yami smirked and chuckled.

"Don't be so sure." He said confidently. I couldn't help but smile. Duke faltered,

"What do you mean?"

"Dimension the dice!" A giant Die appeared on the field and-

"Ha! He doesn't stand a chance!" Only to gasp when the pathway fit perfectly. "What!? NO! It's falling perfectly in alignment!" Duke couldn't be more terrified. "You completed the summoning!"

"Yes! And now I summon..._The Dark Magician!_" I pumped a fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

Duke's eyes widened. "The Dark Magician!? No!"

I grinned widely as the purple armored Magician appeared. "The Dark Magician has never failed me Duke! All I had to do is trust my dice! And sure enough, he has appeared!"

_"You called my Pharaoh?" _ I wasn't really surprised at the voice that came from him. Mahad's.

"I move my Dark Magician forward 4 spaces. And I'll use his forty attack power to bring down Orgoth the Relentless! Dark Magic Attack!"

I watched as Dark Magician's staff shot a blast of Dark Magic towards Orgoth, destroying him. "With only twenty defense points, he didn't stand a chance against my Magician."We all cheered. "Take that, ya jerk!"

"Ha!"

"Alright, Yugi!"

"Yeah! Yugi's really beating Duke at his own game now!"

Duke clenched his teeth and threw his dice. "Your comback ends now! Ha! I move the Dark assailant!" The Dark Assailant jumped onto the treasure chest.

"Wha's dat do?" Joey wondered.

"Remember when I told you about item summoning Yugi?" Duke asked, cockily. Yami gasped. "The Time has come! Dark Assailant! Open the treasure chest!" Yami's eyes widened, probably thinking 'He's starting the summoning! What could it be!?' Duke smiled. "Say Hello to, Monster Cannon!"

"Monster Cannon?" Tristan asked. A giant T-Rex was carrying a cannon on it's back, Dark Assailant ready to fire it.

"What's that thing do?" Tea wondered. I was about to answer but Duke beat me to it.

"WHat's it do? It takes down Yugi's Dark Magician!" My eyes widened. "What's the matter Yugi? You never heard of the Monster Cannon? That's too bad. Becasue if you did, then you'd know that Monster Cannon fires a monster at the enemy instead of a cannon ball."

"Turtle Cannon copy cat!" I yelled pointing at it. What? I have my childish moments. Rarely though. (Que awsome music)

"Today's target," He pointed at DM. "Your Dark Magician. Monster Cannon!" Dark Assailant climbed inside the cannon. "Ready...aim.."

"I activate Dark Magician's special ability now!"

"You what-!?"

"Conceal yourself with Magical Hats!" The Dark Magician was now hiding under 1 of 5 hats. Feeling lucky? Take your pick! "Feeling lucky, Devlin? The Dark Magician is hiding under one of these 5 hats. You have only one shot."

"Your card table tricks won't save you now Yugi! Monster Cannon! Attack the Dark Magician under the second hat from the left!" I smirked. He got it wrong~ "Fire!" Dark assailant went flying and destroyed itself and the second hat. "It's gotta be there!"

"Looks like you guessed wrong." The Dark Magician then came out of the first hat on the right.

"WHat!? It can't be! He survived!?

"I should thank you Duke, for making the Dark Magician's abilities the same as in Duel Monsters!"

"Geronzo! Return to your original square!" The Dude in the treasure chest scooted his way back to square one.

"You can run Devlin, but you can't hide!" Yami threw his dice. "I'll use those two magic crests to activate another special ability! My Dark Magician's Mystic box! Your Warp Vortex inspired me to find an alternative way across your field!" The Dark MAgician flew into teh box and swords penetrated it.

"How are you going to do that?" Duke asked. "BY skewering your own monster!" The doors opened revealing a dead Geronzo. "No!" Geronzo vanished. "GERONZO! Your Magician switched places with my monster!"

I stifled a laugh as the Dark Magician shook a finger at Duke scolding.

_"Best not to underestimate me."_

"And now he's in attack position and there's nothing in between us to protect my HeartPoints!"

"Which means he'll deliver the final blow!" Yami told Duke. "Dark Magic attack!" The Dark Magician of complete awesomness shot a blast of Dark Magic towards Duke's HeartPoints. Duke yelled as his Heart POints went down. Joey was astounded. He then began to dance crazily.

"Ah yeah! MY dog days are over! Alright!"

Later

"Yugi, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. The better player won today. And it was you. You proved you really did beat Pegasus fair and square. And I'm sorry about hitting JOey with the dice and flirting with you Arelia." He said, rubbing the sore cheek from where I slapped after Yami won. "I guess I had a fanboy crush on you or something. Ugh! I was such a creep today!"

"But thanks to those TV cameras the whole world knows it!" He continued depressed. "My whole store is ruined! No ones going to want to play dungeon Dice Monsters now!"

"That's not true Duke." Yugi told him. "Dungeon Dice Monsters has the potential to become a big hit."

"True. I haven't seen a game this exciting since Duel Monsters. Even the Young man who I was talking to thought so! You've got to keep your store open!"

"I'm pretty sure that there's more than enough room for two game shops. I said. "Besides, you'll both have more costumers than you can handle in no time." Duke looked up at me surprised and smiled saying,

"You really think so?"

"Sure!" JOey said. "Dice Monsters is great. It's just you I don't like." I laughed a bit at that one.

Tristan held up a die. "I'd love to learn how to play Dice Monsters!"

Duke smiled. "I could teach you!

"Great!"

"Now that JOey's out of the dog house, maybe thing's will get back to normal around here." Tea said. Yugi nodded.

"Which means I'll finally get back to playing Duel Monsters!" Duke looked to Yugi surprised.

"So that's it?" He asked. "How can you let me off so easy? Even Arelia slapped me! I was a total jerk to you guys!"

"The game is over now." Yugi told him. "Let's just leave the fighting on teh field. Because revenge leaves you with nothing but more bad feelings Duke. And if your truly sorry than the best thing you can do is be friends." Duke sighed.

"I am sorry. And you're offering me something better than winning." Yugi held out a hand.

"Friendship always is." Duke slowly took Yugi's hand. They smiled and Tea let out an 'aw...'

Just then Duke's laptop began to make emailing noises. "Sounds like you got some email." I said.

"Anything good?"Joey asked as Duke checked it out.

"Wow! Industrial Illusions did send a contract after all!" He exclaimed. "They want to take Dungeon Dice Monsters global!"

"Congratulations Duke! That's great!" Yugi told him. Duke smiled.

"Thank you so mcuh Yugi. I really couldn't have done it with out you setting me straight.

**I'm deciding to end it here. Cause this part is kinda cheesy.**

**Questions, questiosn, questions. **

**Why did Shadi bring Asora to the Yugioh Dimension? What is his part in all of this?**

**Who'll be going on the date with Yami? Will Arelia interupt Tea's and Yami's date or will she be going on teh date instead?**

**What dangers will they face?**

**And when will Viros appear!?**

**Stay tuned next time for I"m in Yugioh! Wait What!?**


	43. Fire! Hallucinations! Mother? Dream

**There will be two Date episodes. One will be where Arelia and Yami go on the date and the other will be Arelia interupting Tea and Yami's date. So, you guys can read the one of your choice. Here is...Mystery Duelist!**

Tea came running up. "Good morning Mr. Mouto!" She greeted. Grandpa stopped sweeping the streets.

"Ah, Tea! Good Morning!" He smiled. "Yugi and Arelia are upstairs getting ready. I'll call them for you! Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, no thanks! We're already late!"

"Yugi! Arelia! Tea's here!"

x.x

I groaned when Grandpa said that. I ran into yugi's room to see him putting on the Millennium Puzzle. I paled, if that was possible. He had a chain instead of a rope hanging from it.

"We'll be right there Grandpa!" Yugi called back. He noticed me. "Hi Arelia. Do you think this chain will keep the puzzle safe? I think so." I hesitated slightly before answering.

"Y-Yeah. For the most part. As long as nobody throws a pipe into a chain to where you can't it get out we should be fine!" I said that last part a bit to quickly.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried. I waved him off.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just-ah-continue your chat with Yami! I'll be-ah...downstairs!"

I ran down the stairs and made my way outside. Okay, stop Keith/Marik from getting the puzzle plan, starts now!

x.x

"About time, Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

"Sorry Tea." Yugi apologized. I sighed.

"we're going to be late for the big game! What took you so long!? I was talking the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle-"

"Yami." I cut in.

"-He seems worried." Yugi finished.

"About what?" Tea asked.

"Something about our future I think. He said something about it being 'unclear.'" Tea's eyes widened. "Ever since we defeated Pegasus's together he's been talking about fate. Like there's something more that he has to do. When you think about, he doesn't really know much about himself. Like where he came from, why he's here. The only thing he does know is that Arelia is connected to him." I blinked surprised at this and a blush rose to my pale cheeks. I fought it back down. "But I'm rambling and we're late. We should go!"

Tea blinked and shook her head. "Right! The soccer game! We can't miss it! See ya Mr. Mouto!"

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Later Ojii-Chan!"

Grandpa blinked and looked at our vanishing forms. "Do I know those kids?" (HintYGOTASHint)

x.x

"Sp, who do you think is gonna win?" Tea asked. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands behind my head.

"It's just a sport."

"Win? Win what?" Yugi asked.

"Earth to Yugi" She called. "The Soccer game! At school! Duh!"

"Oh. I don't know uh..." He trailed off.

"You don't really care much about sports do you?" She asked. Yugi sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. I saw Keith in his cloak and ushered to them that we should hurry.

"Oh! Your right!" Yugi exclaimed but Tea, being the idiot that she was, stopped us.

"Look!" She pointed to Keith.

"Step up boy and I'll reveal the secrets of your future." Yugi hesitated a moment before walking towards him, Tea following. I panicked slightly before following.

"Can you really see into the future?" The man chuckled.

"Yes..."

"Yugi!" I warned. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Arelia! The Fortune Teller could help Yugi figure other fate of the spirit inside Yugi's puzzle!" Tea told me glaring. I glared straight back.

"Remember Kokurano?" I asked them. They nodded. "He fooled everyone into thinking he was a fortune teller. How do you guys know this guy isn't doing the same?"

"You may be right..." Yugi reluctantly agreed.

"Oh? If I'm not a Fortune Teller then how could I know your name...Arelia." I glared at him but I couldn't make a comeback without them finding out about Marik.

"Boy, in order to tell your future, I most hold a personal item."

"Really"

"Your necklace will do nicely." He held out a hand. Yugi grabbed his puzzle.

"No way! Without it I can't pretend to be good at card games!" Yugi yelled at Keith. I raised a brow. YGOTAS? Man, I thought that stopped.

"Look! Do you want your damn fortune told or not!"

"Well...okay then." Yugi said and handed him his puzzle before I could stop him.

"I can see something now." He said grabbing hte item. "This Millennium item...now belongs to me!" He kicked over the table, knocking us to the ground. He took off.

"My Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi yelled.

"Yami!" I screamed and got up. I placed my hand on the edge of the fallen table and jumped over it, chasing after Keith. "Come back here!"

Yugi quickly got up and started running after us.

"Yugi!" Tea yelled.

"I'll cut him off by this way! You cut him off from around the corner!" He ran faster. "You won't get away with this you creep!" 'I can't believe I handed him my puzzle! I should've saw the warnings Arelia gave!'

I stopped running confused when I saw teh arrows. I quickly shook my head and ran again.

I soon arrived at the warehouse. Yugi arriving not long after me.

"But I don't see it." He muttered. I whipped my head around to see said baby panda. He looked up and saw me, but didn't say anything.

"I know you're in here!" I shouted. Evil laughter broke out.

"Congratulations Little Yugi! Queen Arelia! You found me. Or should I say I found you!" I blinked confused at the 'Queen Arelia' part. Yugi gasped. "And the Millennium Puzzle!" A light shone onto the puzzle that was pinned by a pole onto a dueling platform.

"Give it back to me." Yugi demanded.

"Oh don't think I'm going to give it back to you that easily! If you want it back you're going to have to fight me for it!" He said. "That's right Yugi! You and I are going to duel!" I groaned. Just, great.

x.x Skip duel

"Yugi Mouto!? WHat am I doing here-AH!" Keith clutched his head in pain. "There's someone inside my head!" He screamed. His voice changed. "Shut up and duel. GO AWAY!"

"Keith?" Yugi asked. "Bandit Keith! Who is it that's trying to control your mind!?"

"no! Stop! Leave me alone!" I winced at the sound of his voice and started ot make my way over to the puzzle. Keith screamed, causing me to stop in my tracks. I watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and yelled in s surprise as he ran forward with lightning speed, pushing me back, and grabbed the puzzle in his hands. "If I can't have this puzzle no one can!"

**"No!"** We screamed. Keith smashed it against the duel platform. Que our screams. We watched horrified and helpless as the pieces fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees as Keith began to scream again.

"That's quite enough of that!" Came Ryou's voice, swinging from a wire and crashing into Keith. Keith screamed as he fell off the platform. Yugi jumped down and landed next to Ryou.

"Where'd you come from!?" He asked.

"Hi Yugi, Arelia. Tea told me what happened." Ryou, Yugi and I slowly began to pick up the pieces of the puzzle.

"Oh dear." Ryou said handing the pieces he picked up to Yugi. "Keith certainly did a number to your puzzle, didn't he? Better shattered than stolen I suppose."

Yugi took them from him and I handed him mine. "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked at the pieces sadly. "It took my forever to get it the first time. Who knows, maybe this time it'll be easier." He looked at the part of the puzzle that was still hanging, trapped, against the platform. It was a few moments before I saw Ryou hand Yugi another piece.

"Yugi, you missed this piece." He told him. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. If I do, the series will be even more screwed up than it is now.

"Ah! Thanks! I don't think I'd be able to complete it without that one."

"Yes. It would be impossible without them all." Ryou then began to climb off the ledge.

"Thanks again. YOu really saved the day." Yugi told him. I nodded silently. Ryou let out a scream of surprise as he slipped and fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his back.

"Ow.."

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and got up, hand still on his back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now I got to get back to school." He began to walk off.

"We'll be right behind you Bakura! As soon as I finish the puzzle and unhook my chain." Yugi walked back over to where his puzzle was hanging as I just stood there. Waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Get the hell out of my head!" I flinched as Keith screamed. It was barely even two minutes! Keith quickly got up and grabbed a metal rod, and started to swing it around widely. "Where are you!? Where the hell are you!?" I quickly dodged a pole and tried to grab the rod.

"Keith! Stop! Your going to-no!" Keith hit the duel arena's controller. Which was electric. Electric= Fire. Keith fell to the ground screaming as the wires snapped in half and touched the gasoline, lighting it on fire. I quickly ran over and attempted to pull out the rod. Needless to say it didn't work.

I panted. "Why the hell did you put a chain on your puzzle?" I asked him. I looked around at the flames that were starting to get closer. "The flames. They're spreading fast!" I pulled off my uniform jacket, revealing a sleeveless turtleneck, and put it over Yugi's head in an attempt to protect him from the flames. "Finish the puzzle-" Cough cough. "-I'll try and find a way out!" I looked around quickly and saw the doors. I started to make my way over to them when part of the ceiling came down in flames and landed in front of me. I let out a small scream and stumbled back. Okay bad idea. The front doors are blocked and I'm pretty sure there isn't a back exit. Great.

"Yugi!" I yelled when I heard coughing. "The doors are blocked! I-I don't think there's a back exit! We're trapped!" If this was anyone else than I probably would've of said a sarcastic remark. But giving the situation we're in...

"Help me!" Keith screamed from the other side of the collapsed ceiling. He was banging on the doors, which for some reason, had not yet caught fire.

I ignored him and went over to Yugi. The fire was slowly creeping it's way towards him and I knew that there was a chance that we could die. It wasn't fun and games anymore. This wasn't Duelist Kingdom where Pegasus had his Millennium Eye. No...this is something worse. Something much, much worse. This is real life. Anime or not, and there was a good chance that we could die from suffocation or being burned alive. I ran over to Yugi and stood behind him, blocking the flames from reaching him as he worked on the puzzle. I flinched and groaned in pain as heat flickered across my back.

"Fit..." I heard Yugi mutter as he put the pieces together. "Come on...not much time...got to hurry..."

The Flames were getting closer and closer by the second. Another part of the ceiling collapsed, not 10 inches from where we were standing. The flames frolicked onto the ground and started to creep it's way forward. Almost as if saying _Your going to die. Just give in. It'll all be over soon._ I blinked and saw a blurry image of my mother holding her hand out to me.

My mother was a beautiful woman. She had wavy black hair and striking green eyes that seemed she could see into your very soul. Her milky white skin glowed in the firelight. Her black dress framing her hourglass figure perfectly. She smiled the warm smile I yearned to see for 14 years. She said, _"Come my child. Take my hand, your pain will be eased soon enough."_ I was tempted to. I was tempted to leave Yugi here in the flames to burn while I went with my mother. My _dead_mother. But that thought struck me hard. Like Viros took a knife an raked it straight through my heart. How could I do that? Why would I do that? I couldn't and I wouldn't. I could never do that to him. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. WHen I opened them, she was gone.

The flames...the heat...they were making me hallucinate. I gritted my teeth. I'll show them who's hallucinating.

"Must save the spirit.' Yugi muttered placing in the final piece. I fell to my knees when the pain on my back became to much. I couldn't protect Yugi-or Yami. I failed. I'm a failure. I failed them...we were going to die.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered as I fell to the ground. Yugi was took by surprise, coughed, and quickly glanced down at my form on the ground.

"Arelia!" He exclaimed.

"Finish...the puzzle...Joey and-" I coughed loud and hard. "-Tristan should be here soon."

At those words the doors burst open. "Anybody here!?" Joey called. Yugi quickly put in the final piece. "There!"

The two boys walked in farther and saw us. Yugi who was close to fainting from the flames, and myself, who was lying on the ground barely breathing. "Yugi! Arelia!"

"Arelia are you alright!?" Tristan asked as they begun to make their way over to us.

"Does it look like she's alright!?" Joey demanded and picked me up bridal style, one of my arms dangling limp. "Don't worry, Relia, I got ya."

Tristan looked at Yugi, "Come on!"

"I can't leave-" He coughed and said faintly, clinging onto the puzzle with all his might. "-without the puzzle." He fainted, still clinging onto the puzzle. More and more of the building caved in.

"Yugi!" The two boys yelled.

"I got this." A new voice said. They turned around to see a boy wit tri-colored hair, dark red eyes and brown skin. He was wearing a cloak so you couldn't really tell anything else about him. He picked up the rod Kieth dropped. He ran past them and thrust it into the hole that was at the end of the rod and pulled. It came out of the platform easily. He then put one of Yugi's arms around his shoulders. The boy gazed at Tristan and said, "Give me some help will ya?"

"What about his deck?"

The boy took out a deck of Duel Monsters Cards and said, "I already got them. Way ahead of ya."

Tristan hesitated before wrapping Yugi's other arm around his shoulder and the three of them (Not counting Yugi and Arelia) made there way out of the building.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted in joy. What? No Arelia? Boy do I feel loved. She ran over to us.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine." The boy told her. She looked at him surprised.

"Who are you?"

"No one special. But if you must know. Call me Asora." She nodded.

"Tea."

"I know." She was confused now. Was he like me? From teh other dimension? "But both of them are fien now. Including the puzzle. Just get them both to a hospital! Arelia inhaled too much smoke." It didn't take long for some Doctors and Nurses to come over and set Yugi and I on stretchers. (I think that's what they're called.)

X.x

_"Like this." Mana instructed, waving her staff in the air. A small fish floated before becoming still. I blinked and begun to copy her movement, waving my staff that Mahad gave me in the air. I stopped when I saw her looking frustrated._

_"What's wrong-?" I stopped realizing that the fish wasn't supposed to be still._

_She waved her staff around widely. "Float! Fish from the River's lake, you must obey my every command!" She shouted and waved it around some more. It unfroze and fell to teh ground, flopped around a bit, and fell back into the Nile. I laughed. She pouted. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!"_

_"Oh? Who said I was on anybody's side?" I asked. We laughed but stopped at the new voice._

_"Well, I sure hope you're on my side." An elderly voice said. We quickly bowed to the Pharaoh who's red eyes were glowing in amusement. "I wouldn't want the newest magician to go high wire."_

_"N-No your highness!" I said. "I-I mean yes! I mean no! I mean-whatever the correct answer is!"_

_He laughed. "No need to act like that young one. Just think of me like your father." He told me kindly. I looked up at him in surprise only to look behind him when I saw a familiar patch of tri-colored hair. He noticed and gestured his son out. "Don't be shy. She did save your life after all, Atem."_

_The boy stepped out and I swore my heart skipped a few beats._

x.x IN the hospital

"The Puzzle's safe and sound." Yugi said, holding onto his puzzle gingerly. His fingers had some bruises and burns from the fire. I wasn't so lucky. I had some burns on my back and a few bruises here and there. Needless to say I was annoyed when teh Doctor's and Nurses asked where I got all my scars from. They have no right to dig into my personal business! I know they're just trying to help but really!?

"So are you guys, Yug." Joey said. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. How can we ever thank you guys for saving us?"

"Well...technically it wasn't us. We got some help from a guy in a cloak who looked a bit like you." My ears perked up at this.

"Did...did he say his name?" If it's who I think it is then how the hell did he get here!? I mean sure I skipped school a lot but...

"He said..." Tristan trailed off.

"Asserah, I think he said." Joey said. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Asora." So it _was_ him! How dud he get here and why?

"Either way, you risked your lives to save us! And Arelia mine. You guys are the greatest friends a guy could ever have!" I smiled a little and that's was when the door opened.

In it stood Ryou holding a bouquet of flowers. "I heard what happened! I would've stayed to help you guys if I'd known the building would have caught on fire." He apologized. After some explaining and telling him it was okay he held up his bouquet. "I brought you all some flowers." I pointed ot the vase that was in between mine and Yugi's beds.

"You can just set them in that vase there Ryou. Thank you." He nodded and did so.

"That's what buds are for." JOey started.

"Good thing I spotted them." Tristan stated. Joey looked up in thought.

"Though I do wonder what happened to dat kid Asrah."

"Asora." Tea corrected.

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's _Asora_, Joey!" Tristan teased causing Joey to put him in a headlock.

"Knock it off both of you!" I ordered, a strange feeling overcoming me. "If you don't quit fighting right now neither of us will share our hospital food with you! Is that clear?"

They stared at me surprised.

"Yes, _mom_." Joey said sarcastically. We all laughed.

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! not really but hey, i felt like it. Took me a while to get thsi chapter going. Hope you liked it.**


	44. Date version 1 Yami and Arelia

**Google Chorme's a bitch! A quater throgh and you know what ti does to me!? Freaking relaunch itself! I'mma gonna kill this laptop! I'mma gonna kill Google! And I'mma gonna kill teh bastard who never made it to where you can't restore your writing! Come here Viros I'mma gonna kill you now!"**

**"I'm joining!"**

**"Go right ahead! I'm not gonna stop ya!"**

**"This chapter is dedicated to the Arami fans. The Arelia ruining Yanzu/Tami date is gonna happen next.**

**I am not gonna rewrite it all so nyeh! I apologize if naything in this sounds cheezy. I'm not very good at romance. Or gonna be a fluffies, funnies, fighties, and epicies chappies. )Wanted everything to end with ies.) By the way, Asora is actually spelled Azra. Jake apparently changed his mind on how he wanted his name to spelled. Just thought you guys should know.**

"I have feeling today is gonna be super special awesome! Now if I could just find the right outfit." Yugi said, looking at what he wearing in the mirror and to the clothes at were all over his bed.

"So what is this 'surprise'?" Yami asked him from his spot on the bed. Yugi looked at his friend.

"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Yami smiled.

"No I guess not, but I still got many riddles to unlock. I don't have time for surprises."

"But you have time to make out with Arelia?" Yugi fired back. Yami was taken aback and blushed.

"That's different." He denied. "She's connected to my past. How, I don't know. Why, i want to know. Just who brought her into out world?"

"I don't know," Yugi replied honestly. "And I don't think she knows either. But I know that Viros has something to do with it." He looked at the spirit sadly. "And I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing him again." Yami clenched his fists.

"If he even so much as _thinks_ about hurting her I'll-"

"Spiri-Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, corrected himself, remembering that I asked him to call the Spirit, Yami. Yami stopped his threat.

"What?" He then thought of something. "Yugi, if you set me up on a date with Tea I'll never forgive you! You know how much I hate her and her constant friendship speeches!" He blinked his red eyes.

"Don't worry, it's safe to say that today id going to be completely normal!" Yugi winked at himself in the mirror.

"Yugi, I can see you winking at yourself."

x.x

I was leaning against a pillar at the Domino Station, bored out of my mind, yet I was completely worrying if I might screw the date up. I've never been on a date before! And how can I help Yami? I can't tell him the future or anything! Man...why me? And isn't it supposed to be Tea's date, not mine? Man...i screwed everything up.

Though after hours of deciding what to wear, I just put on the black sleeveless belly shirt Mai got me a few days ago when I ran into her at the mall, a pair of black sleeveless gloves, black skinny jeans, and a pair of leather boots. I left my two-toned brown and blue hair down, letting it fall down below my knees, stopping just above my ankles. I sighed and looked up, Man...this is way to much pressure!

I blinked when I heard the familiar noise of Yami taking over and I turned my head to see Yami, hands over his puzzle, blink before he started to yell at it.

"Hey! Yugi! You can't-I'm not-" He struggled to find the right words. "This isn't a duel!" When he saw me, a light blush covered his cheeks and he waved and said lamely, "Uh, hello." I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. His light pink blush turned into a light red.

When I finally stopped laughing I noticed what he was wearing. I turned bright red. Damn it Yugi! Why'd you have to make this more difficult!

He was wearing a tight black leather shirt and black leather pants. A dark blue arm band on his right arm along with two gold and silver bracelets on each wrist. He had a black belt choker on his neck and two dark blue belts around his waist. He smirked at my red face and asked,

"Like what you see?"

MY response? I turned even brighter red and said, "Shut up." He laughed.

x.x

Yami had his chinin his palm, looking out the window. We were currently at the restaurant Wendy's. I took a drink of my Sprite nervously. Okay...what to say? What to say? What do I say!?

"Hey, uh, Yami. I borrowed a newspaper from Joey earlier today and check this out," I took out the newspaper I got from Joey and pointed at the picture of a rock with the symbol of Horus (Or was it Wajet?) the Falcon headed god, on it. The same sybol that was on the Millennium Items. "There's a new Egyptian Exhibit. If you want, we could check it out later?"

"Now that, could be interesting." He said. "We should."

"And look, it has the same symbol as your puzzle." I told him. I smiled, unknowingly directing his attention away from the newspaper over to me. I went to open my mouth to speak again but he cut me off saying,

"You should really smile more often, Arelia." I blinked surprised but fought down the blush that threatened to show itself. "Your even more beautiful when you smile." My face turned a dark red and I stuttered,

"B-B-But...I-'m-I'm not...I'm not...I'm not pretty." I denied. He looked at me seriously and I almost got lost in his Crimson eyes.

"Who ever told you that is blind." He told me. "You _are_ beautiful. So don't you think that you aren't." When I was in my dimension, on the days that I did go to school, the popular girls aways bullied me. Calling me short, ugly, a monster. They even asked me why such a horrendous being such as myself was born. It went on and on and on...I even started to believe them. To make it worse, every time I went home Viros beat me to hell and back. I questioned why I was born, why God, if he exists, made me this way.

I fiddled with the newspaper while I was remembering that. Yami noticed. "What's wrong Arelia? Did I upset you? I'm apologize if I said-" I cut him off.

"No...no you didn't say anything bad. I was just remembering...some people from school in my dimension..." I shook my head and changed the subject. "Anyway, I think the new Egyptian Exhibit will be able to help you figure out your past."

"And how you are connected." I blinked and stared at him confused.

"Why is everyone saying that?" He looked at me confused. "Why is everyone saying that I'm was connected to your past. Sure..I've been having dreams and visions every once in a while, but I wasn't born here. So I can't be a reincarnation of somebody you once knew or anything like that."

"Hold on...dreams, visions? About what exactly?"

"Nothing...important." However my heart told me otherwise. They _were _important. And they were the key to finding out why I was here. "Besides...I'd rather not talk about it." He stopped asking when I said that. "Now...tell me everything that you know about yourself. Because I need to see how much you know." He knew what I meant by that.

"I don't know much, Arelia. All I know is that my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and I now reside in the Millennium Puzzle." I felt strangely disappointed. I pushed the feeling away and asked,

"Anything else?"

"When Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle with your...help." He sent me a look causing me to laugh nervously. He knew about the little 'the two puzzle pieces clicked together' incident huh? "And our bond was created, it was as if I was...reborn." I was interested now.

"Explain?" I was slightly confused.

"Since then I felt that I'm here for a reason. That destiny brought me here to accomplish something of great importance." He glared at his milkshake frustrated and what I thought then what totally inappropriate.

'Die Milkshake. Die!'

"After the puzzle was taken away from us, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Maybe the understanding why I'm here lies in my past." I frowned slightly and said,

"Well...I'm kinda going through the same thing." He looked at me confused slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know why I was brought here to you dimension. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I have question's as well. LIke, why am I here? What am I supposed to do? How is Viros and Asora here? I have a feeling that my dreams and visions are the key to figure it out."

"I see." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but hey. But the thing is, we should never look at the unknown as an enemy. It's best to think of it as an adventure! New challenges await us, but if we think of it as an enemy, we'll never prevail. Adventures could end in either way, but it's much better to know you have a fair chance. Right?"

He smiled. "I see."

Just then the waitress came with our food. She set down our cheeseburgers and fries and winked at Yami, causing anger to bubble in my stomach. She set down a piece of paper by his drink and said flirtatiously, "Call me. I'll be in the back if you need for anything. And I mean _anything._" I dug my nails into my palm, causing my hand to bleed slightly. I knew what she meant by anything, and let's just say I wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm already spoken for." He told her coldly. The pinkette stared a him shocked.

"Who is it? Please, tell me it isn't little miss Goth girl right there. You could do _soo_ much better. I mean look at her! What with her pale skin, she looks like a dead person!"

I looked down slightly, causing my bangs to cover my eyes. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked her quietly.

"We are no longer in need of your service." Yami told her. "Leave." She opened her mouth to protest but the look on Yami's face changed her mind. She ran teh hell out of there. When she was gone Yami looked at me and placed one of his hands on mine and placed his other under my chin, lifting my head up so I would look at him. "Don't listen to her Arelia. She's just a nuisance. She's blind and stupid. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "...I guess." I moved my gaze away from his.

x.x

"Where are we going now?" Yami asked me. I shrugged.

"Wherever we want to I guess." I told him. "It's an adventure, right?"

He nodded and stopped when he saw something. I tried to follow his gaze. "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Wait here." He told me. I nodded confused.

"Uh...sure." He took off towards the direction he was staring at. I sighed, bored now.

"Hey guys! Check out the hot babe!" My head whipped into the direction the voice came from. Two guys, both pretty mean looking. The guy who said it had dark green hair and orange eyes. His friend had black hair and blue eyes.

"How about we go have some fun?" They laughed and started to make their way over. I glared at them as they approached. They stopped once they were in front of me. "Hey look, Drake. I think this one's playing hard to get!" Drake, his friend, laughed.

"C'mon Blake. I think she's just shy." Drake made a mistake. He went to put his arm around my waist but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. He screamed as he fell on his arm awkwardly. "My arm! I-I think you broke it!"

"You bitch!" Blake screamed and ran at me. I dodged, finally thanking the strange guy who I ran into in an alley that one day for teaching me how to fight. He stumbled and tried to regain his balance after he missed, giving me an opportunity to kick his back, pushing him onto his friend. "Grah!" I yawned, wiped my hands and blew on them, looking like I was trying to get dirt off. Drake pushed his friend off of him and ran. Blake stood up and looked at me in fear. "Who the hell are you!?"

I smirked. "Arelia Zephyria Vadion. AkA The Queen of Games." I leaned in close to him and whispered, "I think this is the part where you run." I pulled back as he screamed and ran after his friend, Drake.

"Help!" I laughed.

"Man! Been so long since I've had a fight!" I exclaimed. Last I had a fight was when...Joey's shoes got stolen by those fake shoe hunter guys? I forget.

"Arelia!" I looked to see Yami coming towards me with a hand behind his back.

"Uh, hi." I greeted lamely. He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. But I knew something was up. "What's up?" He showed me what he was hiding behind his back and I turned red, again. I seem to do that a lot around him don't I? "Y-You didn't...you didn't h-have to..." It was a bouquet of red roses. I gave in, knowing I wouldn't win. "Th-thank you..."

He smirked as I took them silently. 'Your welcome, though it was a shame I could not find a rose as beautiful as you." I froze and looked up at him in shock. He just stole a line from Tamaki! Holy crap! Though the line still had me blushing. He smirked, leaned down and kissed me. I melted and started to kiss back. It didn't take long for me to feel tongue. My face was even redder but I still kissed back and eventually fought for entry into his mouth. It was a full blown makeout. We soon broke apart for air.

I rested my head on his chest and said, "I love you.", quietly.

"I love you too, Arelia." He said.

x.x

So far we went to a music store, the park where Yami was surrounded by pigeons and one even landed on his head. I got a good laugh out of that, especially when he said, 'Fucking birds.' We stopped at a card store.

"Look, Arelia. Players can trade their Duel Monster cards here." I smiled and took his hand.

"Want to check it out then?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way inside.

I was checking out the spellcaster aisle when Yami said,

"These are both very powerful." I smiled and a card caught my eye. Dark Magician. I looked at it. He was wearing purple armor with red rims. He had blonde hair, green skin and blue eyes. He was standing up straight, arms crossed, staff in hand. I picked him up.

"Good choice ma'am." The shopkeeper told me. I looked up at him. He had brown-black and wore suspenders with a bow tie and tweed jacket. "The Dark Magician is a very powerful and rare card. Many would kill for his power. Tell me miss, what about him caught your eye?"

I blinked confused. This man seemed very familiar. "Well...he's a spellcaster and he's my favorite out of them all. Along with Dark Magician Girl of course." He grinned.

"And not for his power?" I shook my head slowly.

"No...are you The Doctor?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Shh...I'm only here to keep an eye on things. DOn't tell anyone."

The blue police box outside finally made sense. "That's why-!" I was cut off.

"Here, take it." He handed me the Dark Magician. I was really confused now. "Better you than anyone else. Besides, it's a fair trade. For not telling anyone about me."

"Oh...thanks. Um...Mr. Smith." He smiled.

Yami then came over and handed the man two cards.

"I'd like to trade these three cards for these." 'Mr's Smith' smiled and took Yami's cards. A knowing look was in his eyes as he looked in between us.

"Alrighty then!" He said. "Aren't you two such a cute couple."

Yami blinked and asked, "Are you British?"

"Yup!"

x.x

"LightForce Sword! A strong card and a wise trade."

"Sounds like you're excited."

"I guess you could say that." He told me smiling. I smiled back but stopped walking when I thought of something.

"Hey...question. Do you have Dark Magician Girl in your deck yet?" He stopped walking and looked at me confused.

"No. I haven't been able to get that one yet." I nodded and hesitantly reached into my deck holder and pulled out my Dark Magician Girl. I handed it to him. "Arelia?"

"Take it." I told him. "You'll need her later on." Sure, it isn't the exact Dark Magician Girl that he uses in the show, but I was pretty sure he was supposed to have the card by now. He nodded and looked at the card for a second before placing it in his deck holder.

"Thank you."

We continued walking and it didn't take long for us to reach the arcade.

"Here we are. The Arcade!"

x.x

"Go Te Johnny!"

"Yeah! He kicks butt!"

We blinked and turned towards the voices. It seemed to be coming from the DDR area. I groaned mentally. Did we really have to deal with this guy? Man...hey wait! No! Yami!

Yami led over to teh DDR area.

"Who wants the honor of Being Johnny Steps next victim!?" He way a guy with dreadlocks wearing a red shirt and Elvis pants.

"Some kind of Dueling Dance Game?" Yami asked confused. I nodded.

"Pretty much. It's called Dance Dance Revolution. Or for short, DDR."

"You, girl in the goth clothes, feelin' lucky today?" I frowned.

"Why don't we ignore him and go somewhere else." Yami suggested looking down at me. I nodded and took his hand.

"Sure, let''s go."

"What!? You scared?" He taunted. That stopped me in my tracks. I slowly turned around and glared at him.

"No one...calls me scared." I said deathly calm. I snapped. "Bring it on pretty boy! You are goin' down! Take a video Yami! Cause I am postin' this to Youtube when I'm done!" No doubt he had any clue what 'Youtube' was. I ran up to the mat.

"Arelia! What are you doing!?"

"Kickin' this guys ass with style!" Translation: Having fun while getting revenge in the process. "Time to go!"

"We go when I say we go!" Johnny told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Save yourself!" A guy shouted.

"Destroy her Johnny!" A girl yelled.

"Why don't you back out now and save yourself some embarrassment!?" Johnny asked me.

I laughed. "Please! You don't even know the meaning of embarrassment!"

"Your're going to wish you never stepped on this stage!"

We began to dance. Actually he was while I was just throwing my arms out like an idiot doing all kinds of dances. I did the Egyptian, the Carmel Dance, anything you can think of. But that was near the end. I actually attempted to dance at the beginning.

Johnny attempted to knock me over with a punch. Thankfully I saw it coming and dodged, doing a little spin and stood up and continued to break out some moves. Not even moment later he tried to trip me. I jumped in the air and slid my foot over all the keys seeing what ones I had to step on on the game. I spun in a circle and glared at Johnny. He then tried to elbow me in the stomach, didn't work, tried to slap me in the back of my head, fail. I just ducked and did the Carmel Dance.

"Keep it clean Johnny!" A guy called from the audience.

"She's still beating you!"

"Take her down!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Tea.

"Steps is goin' down." Another guy said after I dodged another one of his attacks. After about two more minutes Johnny finally slipped. I finished the song and gave everyone a thumbs up.

Yami smiled only to frown when Tea shouted,

"I challenge you!" I glared down at her and she glared up at me.

"Fine. But I get to pick the song since I'm the Winner."

"Deal! You're going down!"

Bad Apple by Christina Vee started to play. I made up my moves to go along with the song since I didn't really know the dance. Tea however, just wasn't as lucky. Never ever challenge me to a song that I know and love.

She finally caught the beat of it and it became a tough battle to win. I won in the end, but I was worn out.

I sighed in relief and walked off and over to Yami. Tea glared at me even more fiercely when I laid my head on Yami's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

x.x

'I want to sleep!' I yelled in my mind after we made our way back to the park. We were currently watching Sunset, which was kinda romantic.

"You were great today, Arelia."

I was confused. "When I was kicking Johnny's ass or Tea's?"

He smirked. "Both, actually. Though you looked about ready to fall over after you beat Tea."

"You try playing DDR two times in a row and not be tired. I'm not meant for so much physical activity! I just want to lie down and take a nap right now!"

"Then take one." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too Arelia." He kissed my forehead. I blushed lightly, causing him to chuckle.

"Yo!" We turned around and we both where quite pissed at him for ruining out moment. "Do you two love birds mind if I _step in_?"

"What do you want now!?" I demanded.

"I've humbly come down here to ask for a second chance!"

"Second chance? A rematch!?"

"I'd of easily one if my leg hadn't cramped up!" I snorted. Yeah right! You cheated! "I think you owe me a rematch."

I face-palmed and Yami sighed. "Give it up!"

"I'll give you a rematch! But we'll do it my way!" Yami told him as epic music began playing.

"Huh?" I blinked at him surprised.

"Stay out of this porcupine head! This is between me and the girl!"

"Arelia, do you mind if I finish off you opponent?"

I shrugged. "Sure. You can be my knight in shining leather armor any day." He smirked at that.

"Good! I'm not afraid of either of you! Name your game you freak!" Johnny ordered.

"The game is Duel Monsters. And if you lose you are never to bother Arelia again."

"Fine! But if I win, the girl will have to go on a date with Johnny Steps!"

"Which is highly unlikely." I muttered.

Yami smirked at Johnny Steps. "Deal."

x.x

"You made a big mistake challenging Johnny Steps to a card game! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Yami pointed at him.

"You are the one who does not know who they are dealing with! I summon the bamboozled Celtic Guardian." (that's an actual word!? O.o)

"I summon the Guitar Hero!" A blonde guy with a mullet holding a guitar appeared. I gasped.

"Oh my god! It's Demyx!"

"Now Guitar Hero! Play Hambert Lvl. 15 on expert mode! Nothing can survive that attack!" THe Celtic Guardian vanished saying,

"I'm so bamboozled."

"Don't worry Arelia." Johnny told me. "We'll be on our date soon."

"You're creepier than Jason's and Freddy's baby...oh wait...you are their baby. My bad!"

"I will beat you! If my name isn't Yugi Mouto! Which it isn't." I laughed. Ah, YGOTAS...never gets old.

"Wait a second...that name rings a bell." His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Wait a minute! Not the same Yugi that beat Pegasus! That can't be you! And she can't be her!"

"I see that our names struck a chord. And it's your move Johnny!"

"Wait just minute! I can't hang with you! I'm a dancer not a duelists!" He went to run away but I stopped him. I glared and he shrunk back.

"He takes the lead and you give up!?" I demanded. "That's like when you cheated and tried to trip me!" I crossed my arms. "Just where the hell is your pride!?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about!"

"When things get bad you get scared and run away!"

"Heh! So what if I do!? Forfeiting is much better than facing defeat! Everybody loves a winner! I can't let anyone see me as a loser!"

"tell me Johnny! Just how many friends do you have?"

"I-uh-have lots a friends!"

"None?"

"One...I think."

"One!? You sure about that? Casue that's one more friend than I would've guessed you had!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth! I don't have to stand here and take this!"

"Yeah, well I can't stand people who don't face their problems!"

"...Whattya mean?"

"Sure, everybody had problems. But they at least have the courage to look it straight in the eye! If you want to be a winner, then never give up!"

"You...gotta point. Guess I was wrong." He looked down and started to walk away. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Hey, Arelia." I looked up. "Thanks for bein' honest with me."

"No prob."

x.x

"Bout time we made it to the museum." I muttered.

"I think you were right about this exhibit. It may hold clues to my past."

"Course I'm right. I'm always right!"

He laughed. "Apparently so." Epic music began to play. He turned serious again. "Whatever is behind those doors...I'm ready to face it."

I nodded and took his hand. "And so am I. Who knows what changed in there." He looked down at me. "Whatever is in there...we're going to face it together." He nodded and we started to make our way up the steps.

x.x

We walked past the sarcophagus of an Egyptian Pharaoh and I looked at it. Cool. We continued to walk. Yami stopped walking. I blinked and looked at him. "Yami?"

He then walked over and opened a door to the basement. "I sense something in here." I raised a brow.

"In the basement..." I trailed off as the symbol of Horus (I think) appeared on his forehead.

"The answers I seek are near." He began to walk down the steps.

"Hey! Wait up!" I went after him. It didn't take very long for us to reach the steps. I looked at the tablet and I knew something was wrong immediately. Instead of it being just Seto, Yami, Blue eye and Dark Magician...there was someone else. A girl, who had Dark Magician Girl above her. The girl was standing beside Yami. "That...isn't supposed to be there. " I muttered, eyes widening.

Yami cast me a glance. His gaze moved back to the tablet.

"Those carvings resemble Duel Monster cards." He observed. We walked closer to the tablet and I was then able to make out the shape of the girl. I gasped.

"What...what the hell!?" I exclaimed. "She looks like me! No! That's impossible!"

"The man right there looks just like me." Yami said.

"This can't be real! It's...a fake! Yeah! It's a fake and the real one is hidden somewhere-"

"No, Arelia. It's real. Somehow I can feel it is." He cut me off. I knew it was real...I just didn't want to believe it. "Look! Around his neck." Yami grabbed the puzzle that was hanging from his neck.

"The Millennium PUzzle." I said.

"That's right. It appears to be us playing an Ancient form of Duel Monsters." He looked at me, wanting an answer.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I can't tell you anything, besides...it creepy enough that the tablet has already changed!"

"This is the clue that I've been looking for. I just wish I was able to decipher it's meaning." HE turned back to the tablet. "Who are we dueling against in this carving? What was this age old game even about? Was it even a game?" He closed his eyes and smiled "Just when I think I've found the answer, a thousand new questions arrive."

"My Pharaoh. My Queen." A voice said. The two of us whipped around towards the voice. "I've been expecting you."

"Ishizu?" I asked. A young woman with black hair and green eyes, wearing a tan Egyptian dress and a necklace that had the eye of Horus on it, walked out.

"Yes. So my necklace wasn't lying. You really do know everything."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Not everything. Everything is changing."

"As it's meant to be."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I am Ishizu. And I have uncovered many secrets about you two and these carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace." We looked at er necklace only to see it flash for a second.

"Another Millennium Item!" Yami said.

Ishizu placed her hand on her necklace. "Like your Millennium Puzzle this necklace gives me certain powers. With it, I have gazed 5,000 years into the past. The time were evil Sorcerers and priests threatened to destroy the world! However there was one King powerful enough to stop this evil threat. But ti would have been impossible without his Queens help." Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?

"And just who was this King and Queen?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh and Queen who saved the world was you two, Yami, Arelia. And now it's time for you two to save mankind again."

"To rescue mankind from what!? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again!?"

"My necklace also shows me visions of the future." She explained.

"How the hell am I a Queen? I'm not even from this world!"

"That is where you are wrong." She told me. I frowned, confused. What? "You _are_ from this world. I cannot tell you much more, My Queen. Your father knows the truth and shall tell you when you ask."

"V-Viros?" My voice trembled a little. How would he know!? I then remembered what he told me a year and a half ago.

_"I have won. So let Arelia go." I blinked in surprise and Viros, did indeed let me free. Mokuba had a look of defeat and shock and terror mixed together on his face._

_Poor kid looked as if he was about to cry._

_"Oh and by the way little gold," Viros began. I looked at him confused stepping away. "Welcome home."_

_I had a look of WTF on my face. But quickly went back to normal as he walked away._

"Oh My Pharaoh and Queen...the events of the past are happening again! That same great evil will return to threaten us!"

"How will we recognize this evil?"

"I know that your memories have faded and that you are seeking many answers. I also know that you are slowly getting your memories, My Queen." I looked at her. Does she mean my dreams and vision? Yami's eyes widened. "And that a Duel Monsters tournament is beginning. If you win it, you will find your answers. When you two return home you will discover invitations waiting for you. There should also be a box for you, My Queen. " Ishizu walked away. "Farewell King Yami, Queen Arelia."

"Wait! I want a flashback!"

"I just spoiled the plot for season 2. Isn't that enough?"

"I demand a flashback!" Yami demanded.

"Fine! Get you flashback, I will now show you teh events of the distant past."

(Que hte flashback music)

_A small baby was crying and a young woman was trying to calm her down. "Hush...my child. You will be able to meet your daddy soon." The baby continued to cry. The baby had two-toned black and blue hair, ghostly pale skin and mismatched eyes. The left was a dark brown and the left a Crimson red. _

_A young man stepped into the room with a girl a year or two younger than him. "Mother, have you decided a name for our sister?"  
_

_"Hello Akil, Chione. What do you think about the name...Avion?" _(Protagonist in I'm in Gx! Wait...what's Gx?)

_"I think it's a lovely name, my love." A man about 19-20 said stepping in._

_"Hello At-" She never got to finish his name._

"Satisfied?" Ishizu asked once the flashback was over. Yami frowned.

"Not really. I was hoping that she would finish saying my name."

"Your name was erased from knowledge. Therefore she couldn't." Ishizu walked away.

I looked at Yami confused. "Does that mean we're married or something?" He shrugged. "Permission to panic?" He was confused but nodded anyway. I screamed. "I'm too young to be married! Even if it is to you! Nooooo!" I stopped screaming and said, "By the way, the person you're dueling against is Seto Kaiba." His red eyes widened and turned to the tablet.

"WHat!?" He exclaimed.

IN the hallway spying on two.

Azra was hiding out in the hallway, watching the little scene between Yami, Arelia and Ishizu. He clenched the Millennium Key that he stole from Shadi when he oh-not-so-kindly pushed him through the portal. He was going to get his revenge and even if it meant hurting Yami, Arelia and everyone else. He would get his revenge on Shadi. He might even join Marik and Bakura. He was going to get out of this world no matter what the cost.

He stepped back in surprise when he found Ishizu in front of him and staring at him intently. "What?" He demanded.

"You will fail." She told him. "The Pharaoh and his Queen shall stop you. The World will be safe and you shall join their side. My Millennium Necklace tells me so."

Azra scoffed. "I highly doubt that." He turned around and made his way to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

x.x

"The invitations said the tournament starts tonight." I told him fiddling with my Millennium Item. It was a Diadem. (A type of crown) It was gold with a crescent moon on it. The symbol of Horus (Or Wajet) embedded on it. I think it was the Millennium Band Ryou was talking about on the boat, when we were heading to duelist Kingdom.

"I don't know if everything Ishizu said is true." Yami told me, looking down at me. "But I do know that I have to enter and win in order to fullfill my destiny."

"And I have to help you long the way, obviously." I said and had to make a sarcastic remark. "Well, you know, just so long as Viros doesn't appear and try to kill me again." His eyes hardened.

"I told you, he will not hurt you." I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I know...and I believe you. I just...things aren't really going the way they're supposed to. Everything's changing and now to find out that I was from here or something like that and am a Ancient Egyptian Queen...what does that make me then? 5,017?" He looked at me sadly.

"We'll figure things out. Together. I promise." HE told me. I smiled up at him.

"Okay. Just...promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Besides, my deck has never let me down." It was then that I heard evil laughter. My eyes narrowed. Marik! I looked around for the laugh but saw nothing. I pretended not to hear anything and looked at Yami who was looking around. I took his hand.

"Hey Yugi! There you are!" A familiar friendly voice greeted. We turned around to see a girl with gold curly hair, purple eyes, waving, come running our way.

"It's Mai Valentine." Yami said surprised.

"Hey Mai!" I greeted.

"I know you guys missed me!" She said smiling.

"What's been going on?" I asked. Next thing I know she slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing much! Hey! You're wearing the shirt I bought you! It looks good on you.' She told me. I blushed from embarrassment. She then noticed Yami's outfit. "Well you two are looking snazzy. Is this a date?" She teased. I turned bright red. "It is! Isn't it!? I knew you two were together!"

"I assume you've come here for the tournament?" Yami asked, a bored expression on his face.

"But of course." She said and let me go. I ran and hid behind Yami. "I assume you two got one as well?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, rubbing neck.

"We got one, but it didn't say who it was from. Any idea who?"

"Tristan." I joked.

"No...try again."

"Joey?"

"Getting warmer."

"Surprise it's me." Kaiba said suddenly as his face appeared on a giant screen. I let out a short scream and chucked a rock at his face. "Ow! Hey! No throwing rocks at my TV screen!"

I sighed. "Damn Kaiba took me by surprise." I muttered. Yami laughed. I tuned out most of Kaiba's speech until he said,

"Oh by the way, everyone competing must follow the Duel Monster handbook."

"What!?"

"Holy Armodayus! That's the FIrst real Plot twist this shows ever had!"

"I don't know which is bigger. His face on the big screen or his giant ego."

"His ego." I replied.

"Behold! My Kaiba Copter!"

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled. "He looks almost as ridiculous as me now!"

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because directly one week from today-Ah!" He screamed as his finger got cut off from the helicopter blades. "My Finger! I t came clean off! Somebody call the ambulance! MOkuba! Can't you fly this helicopter correctly!?"

"Sorry big bro." Mokuba apologized.

"What a digital dummy..." I said as I face-palmed.

**Mwhahahaha! Oh, a Diadem is a crown like thing that Queens or royalty wear. Question time!**

**What is Azra's (Asora) role in this? **

**Does Shadi know that his Millennium Key is missing? **

**Just who is Akil, Chione, and Avion?**

**Are Yamia dn Arelia really married? What dangers will they face?  
**

**What did Ishizu mean when she said, 'Viros has teh answers?'**

**So many questions so little time! Next time on I'm iN Yugioh! Wait What?**

**By the Wya jsu so you guys know, Avion is in I'm in Gx! Wait...what's Gx! When she's a teenager and stuff.**


	45. Date version 2 Arelia interrupts

"Hey Grandpa, have you seen Yugi anywhere?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Mm. He left about 30 minutes ago."

"Do you know where?"

"To the Domino Station. He ran out of here like he was in a hurry." My eyes widened. Damn! I quickly ran upstairs, to my room, grabbed a bag, and stuffed some clothes in it, and ran back down the stairs. I waved at Grandpa saying,

"Thanks! See you later!" And took out the doors.

"Where are you going!?"

"To the Arcade!" A half-lie.

x.x

With Tea and Yami.

"Hey Tea." Yami began. "What do you think of-"

"Friendship is the best thing ever! Don't you agree?" Tea asked, cutting him off. Yami frowned, annoyed and set his chin in his palm, and looked out the window.

"Sure...why not?" He sighed. 'I wish Arelia was here." "So what do you have planned for today?"

"You mean for our date?" She asked. Yami's hand twitched. This isn't exactly what he would call a date. If it was with Arelia, then maybe. "Well we could go shopping, or we could go to this museum. It's about Ancient Egypt." Yami was interested. He looked at the newspaper she was holding up.

"That could be interesting." He said. "That could hold the answers as to who I am and what I'm here for. This could hold the secrets to my past!"

Tea groaned and put the newspaper away, standing up. "Nuh uh! That's boring! Let's go shopping instead!" Yami clenched his teeth and glared at his milkshake.

x.x With Arelia.

"Thank you. I'll return these by the end of the day." I told the costume shop manager. I was currently wearing a short blonde wig, a (Blegh!) pink sleeveless belly shirt, a black miniskirt, and a pair of black goth boots. I clipped on the fake earrings and thanked the store keeper again.

I walked outside only to see Tea singing a Disney song, clinging onto an annoyed and pissed Yami's arm. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I quietly started to follow them, and every time Yami looked back to see what was behind them, I ran and his in an alley or behind a garbage can. Tea was still singing the Disney parody when they were inside a mall. I groaned.

"Make it stop..." I muttered and leaned against the wall.

"Hey guys! Check out the hot babe!" My head whipped into the direction the voice came from. Two guys, both pretty mean looking. The guy who said it had dark green hair and orange eyes. His friend had black hair and blue eyes.

"How about we go have some fun?" They laughed and started to make their way over. I glared at them as they approached. They stopped once they were in front of me. "Hey look, Drake. I think this one's playing hard to get!" Drake, his friend, laughed.

He then made a mistake. Drake wrapped his arm around my waist, and yanked me towards him. I let out a surprised yelp. "No, see, she's just shy. Don't worry babe. We're just going to have some fun. I think you'll enjoy what we'll do to you." He then put his hand on my thigh and slipped it up my skirt. He used the hand that was around my waist and moved it under the front of my shirt to my chest. He squeezed my breast, causing me to scream and kick him in his Adam's apple. He let go, pushed me away, and held it. I held my chest where I was just violated.

"Pervert!" I yelled and punched him in the stomach, and kneed him in the nose, breaking it. Unbeknownst to me, Yami and Tea heard the commotion and walked over to where the noise was coming from.

x.x Yami and Tea.

Yami and Tea heard and scream and a girl shout , "Pervert!" Yami recognized the voice and ran towards it.

"Hey! Yugi!" Tea shouted running after him. "You never answered me about which skirt I should get!" Yami arrived at the scene and was taken aback to see a blonde beat the crap out of two guys.

"You bitch!" The boy with black hair screamed and ran towards her, trying to punch her. She just dodged, making him lose his balance, allowing her to kick him into the other guy, sending them to the ground. Where had he seen fighting moves like that?

x.x Arelia

I yawned, wiped my hands and blew on them, as though trying to get dirt off. Drake pushed his friend off and ran. Blake got up and looked at me in fear. "Who are you?"

I smirked. "A-" I cut myself seeing Yami and Tea in the corner of my eye. "Your worst nightmare." He ran away in fear. I stretched. "Man! Been so long since I've had a good fight!" When was the last time I fought? When Joey's shoes got stolen by those fake shoe hunters. I then noticed that Yami and Tea where still looking at me. "uh..." I trailed off and waved. "Bye!" I took off towards the arcade.

Later

I let out a gasp as I was pulled into an alley. Give me a break! I just fought off to rapists! I mean seriously, today is not my day!

"Hello, my dear." A familiar voice said. I gasped and looked at Bakura. He smiled and leaned in close to me. "Miss me?"

"Bakura?" I was confused, but didn't really feel any fear. He must've sensed that because he smiled and leaned closer. "How'd-?" I couldn't finish my thought.

"How I came back? I don't really know. It has something to do with the plot and me getting revenge." I nodded slowly from my position against the wall.

"Right...sure."

"How have you been?"

"Good." I said. "You?"

"Pretty good. Boring though."

"Eh, that's life for ya." During this time I was trying not to start laughing my ass off. I mean, come on. Here I was, backed up against a wall, Bakura dangerously close to my face and pinning me to the wall, and here we are having a conversation like we were best friends. How is that not funny?

"Mm. So I was wondering, have you and the Pharaoh been doing anything lately?"

I raised a brow. Just what did he mean by that? "Uh...no." I answered slowly. He smirked, realizing that I wasn't lying.

"Wonderful." He said. I was about to ask him why he said that when he closed off the space that was separating us and kissed me. My eyes widened when I felt tongue. I didn't really know what to do, but somehow I ended up kissing back and fighting for entrance. It didn't take long for us to break apart for air. He smirked. and backed away. I fell to my knees and thought only one thing,

_'Well...I'm screwed.'_

x.x

I watched as Tea beat Johnny Steps. When it was over I decided to make my entrance known. I looked at Yami and screamed,

"Oh my God! It's the King of Games!" I made my voice higher and ran over and glomped him. He let out a shout of surprise and Tea's face glowed red with rage. "Holy crap! I can't believe it!" He looked down at me surprised. He looked into my brown eyes and his eyes widened. I knew he knew it was me.

"Arelia?" He whispered. I nodded smiling.

"Do you want this date to end to to continue?"

"If you got a plan, go for it." He whispered back. I nodded and let out a very much needed squeal. I tightened my grip around him.

"I can't believe it!"

"Excuse me!" Tea's voice rang out angrily. I stopped fangirling and let go of Yami, turning to her.

"What?" I asked snottily. She huffed.

"You're interrupting our date!" I laughed.

"Not much of a date if he isn't enjoying it! I however could show him a much better time! We could do so many things!" To be honest I was just making things up as I go along. I wasn't even aware of what I was saying. Yami's face turned a light red at my last sentence. "Oh! I know! How about we have a duel!" I turned to Yami. "I challenge you to a duel!" He raised a brow.

"A duel?"

"Yup! And if I win you'll have to marry me!" That totally pissed Tea off. Just the reaction I was hoping for.

"No he doesn't! I challenge you to a game of DDR!" I placed a hand on my hip and copied the tone my old bullies,

"Only if I can choose the song, hun." She gritted her teeth, not happy with the conditions but agreed.

"Fine!" We made our way up to the mat and Bad Apple by Christina Vee started playing.

I made up my moves to go along with the song since I didn't really know the dance. Tea however, just wasn't as lucky. Never ever challenge me to a song that I know and love.

She finally caught the beat of it and it became a tough battle to win. I won in the end, but I was worn out. She was pissed. Royally. I laughed snottily and ran over to Yami, throwing my arms around. "Let's go pumpkin! I have a duel to win!"

"He doesn't have to duel you!" Tea yelled. I crossed my arms and said in a know-it-all voice,

"Uh, yeah! He does. The King of Games has to accept every challenge, for if he doesn't, he'll lose his title. Now let's go sweet pea." I clung onto his arm and we made our way out of there.

Outside.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and it didn't take long for Yami to join me.

"I-I can't believe-Oh Ra!" He went into a laughing fit. Looks like someone put to much laughing pills in our breakfast this morning! Uh oh. XD

"Her-her face! Ha! It-it-" I couldn't finish my sentence for I was laughing so hard. "Oh god!"

"She looked like a tomato!" Our laughter went on and on for a at least 10 minutes before we stopped.

"Oh man...I think I'm dying." I exclaimed as I pulled off my wig. Yami stopped laughing and stared at me intently. I turned red and felt a chill go up my spine. I could feel his gaze move up and down my body. "Y-Yami?" I asked as he walked towards me. I backed up into the wall. Shit. "What are you-Ah!" I gasped as he began to kiss my jawline and neck. A blush creeped onto my face. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and let out a moan and he nibbled on the sweet spot on my neck. I could literally feel him smirking. Damn him... it didn't take long for us to start kissing. I however stopped when he started to slide his hand up my skirt. He stopped and pulled back. "Not...not yet. I'm not..." I trailed off, looking away.

"Sorry. Got carried away I suppose." He apologized. I shook my head.

"It's fine. How about we go to the costume shop so I can get my clothes back?" He chuckled and nodded.

x.x

"Here you go sir." I handed him back the costume I borrowed.

He laughed. "To be honest, I didn't think you would actually return it!" He told me. I smiled.

"Now, now. I'm by far more responsible than some people."

"You can say that again." I was now wearing the clothes I brought in the bag. A black sleeveless belly shirt Mai got me a few days ago when I ran into her at the mall, a pair of black sleeveless gloves, black skinny jeans, and a pair of leather boots. I left my two-toned brown and blue hair down, letting it fall down below my knees, stopping just above my ankles. "Thank god! Glad to be back in my old clothes..."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I blushed.

After a few more minutes of chatting with the store keeper we left.

So far we went to a music store, the park where Yami was surrounded by pigeons and one even landed on his head. I got a good laugh out of that, especially when he said, 'Fucking birds.' We stopped at a card store.

"Look, Arelia. Players can trade their Duel Monster cards here." I smiled and took his hand.

"Want to check it out then?" I asked. He nodded and we made our way inside.

I was checking out the spellcaster aisle when Yami said,

"These are both very powerful." I smiled and a card caught my eye. Dark Magician. I looked at it. He was wearing purple armor with red rims. He had blonde hair, green skin and blue eyes. He was standing up straight, arms crossed, staff in hand. I picked him up.

"Good choice ma'am." The shopkeeper told me. I looked up at him. He had brown-black and wore suspenders with a bow tie and tweed jacket. "The Dark Magician is a very powerful and rare card. Many would kill for his power. Tell me miss, what about him caught your eye?"

I blinked confused. This man seemed very familiar. "Well...he's a spellcaster and he's my favorite out of them all. Along with Dark Magician Girl of course." He grinned.

"And not for his power?" I shook my head slowly.

"No...are you The Doctor?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Shh...I'm only here to keep an eye on things. DOn't tell anyone."

The blue police box outside finally made sense. "That's why-!" I was cut off.

"Here, take it." He handed me the Dark Magician. I was really confused now. "Better you than anyone else. Besides, it's a fair trade. For not telling anyone about me."

"Oh...thanks. Um...Mr. Smith." He smiled.

Yami then came over and handed the man two cards.

"I'd like to trade these three cards for these." 'Mr's Smith' smiled and took Yami's cards. A knowing look was in his eyes as he looked in between us.

"Alrighty then!" He said. "Aren't you two such a cute couple."

Yami blinked and asked, "Are you British?"

"Yup!"

x.x

"LightForce Sword! A strong card and a wise trade."

"Sounds like you're excited."

"I guess you could say that." He told me smiling. I smiled back but stopped walking when I thought of something.

"Hey...question. Do you have Dark Magician Girl in your deck yet?" He stopped walking and looked at me confused.

"No. I haven't been able to get that one yet." I nodded and hesitantly reached into my deck holder and pulled out my Dark Magician Girl. I handed it to him. "Arelia?"

"Take it." I told him. "You'll need her later on." Sure, it isn't the exact Dark Magician Girl that he uses in the show, but I was pretty sure he was supposed to have the card by now. He nodded and looked at the card for a second before placing it in his deck holder.

"Thank you."

It was then that my stomach grumbled. I blushed a lovely shade of red, making Yami laugh.

"Hungry are you?"

"No..." My stomach grumbled in protest.

"We can go get something to eat if you want. Tea didn't let me order anything at BK." I hesitated.

"I-I guess."

x.x

"Hey uh Yami..." I began hesitantly. We were currently at the restaurant Wendy's. He looked up.

"Yes, Arelia?"

"Uh..how do you feel about going to check out the new Egyptian exhibit at the museum?" I took out the newspaper I got from Joey and pointed at the picture of a rock with the symbol of Horus the Falcon headed god, on it. The same symbol that was on the Millennium Items. "And look, it has the same symbol as your puzzle.

I smiled, unknowingly directing his attention away from the newspaper over to me. I went to open my mouth to speak again but he cut me off saying,

"You should really smile more often, Arelia." I blinked surprised but fought down the blush that threatened to show itself. "Your even more beautiful when you smile." My face turned a dark red and I stuttered,

"B-B-But...I-'m-I'm not...I'm not...I'm not pretty." I denied. He looked at me seriously and I almost got lost in his Crimson eyes.

"Who ever told you that is blind." He told me. "You _are_ beautiful. So don't you think that you aren't." When I was in my dimension, on the days that I did go to school, the popular girls aways bullied me. Calling me short, ugly, a monster. They even asked me why such a horrendous being such as myself was born. It went on and on and on...I even started to believe them. To make it worse, every time I went home Viros beat me to hell and back. I questioned why I was born, why God, if he exists, made me this way.

I fiddled with the newspaper while I was remembering that. Yami noticed. "What's wrong Arelia? Did I upset you? I'm apologize if I said-" I cut him off.

"No...no you didn't say anything bad. I was just remembering...some people from school in my dimension..." I shook my head and changed the subject. "Anyway, I think the new Egyptian Exhibit will be able to help you figure out your past."

"And how you are connected." I blinked and stared at him confused.

"Why is everyone saying that?" He looked at me confused. "Why is everyone saying that I'm was connected to your past. Sure..I've been having dreams and visions every once in a while, but I wasn't born here. So I can't be a reincarnation of somebody you once knew or anything like that."

"Hold on...dreams, visions? About what exactly?"

"Nothing...important." However my heart told me otherwise. They _were _important. And they were the key to finding out why I was here. "Besides...I'd rather not talk about it." He stopped asking when I said that. "Now...tell me everything that you know about yourself. Because I need to see how much you know." He knew what I meant by that.

"I don't know much, Arelia. All I know is that my origins lie in Ancient Egypt and I now reside in the Millennium Puzzle." I felt strangely disappointed. I pushed the feeling away and asked,

"Anything else?"

"When Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle with your...help." He sent me a look causing me to laugh nervously. He knew about the little 'the two puzzle pieces clicked together' incident huh? "And our bond was created, it was as if I was...reborn." I was interested now.

"Explain?" I was slightly confused.

"Since then I felt that I'm here for a reason. That destiny brought me here to accomplish something of great importance." He glared at his milkshake frustrated and what I thought then what totally inappropriate.

'Die Milkshake. Die!'

"After the puzzle was taken away from us, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Maybe the understanding why I'm here lies in my past." I frowned slightly and said,

"Well...I'm kinda going through the same thing." He looked at me confused slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know why I was brought here to you dimension. I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I have question's as well. LIke, why am I here? What am I supposed to do? How is Viros and Asora here? I have a feeling that my dreams and visions are the key to figure it out."

"I see." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, but hey. But the thing is, we should never look at the unknown as an enemy. It's best to think of it as an adventure! New challenges await us, but if we think of it as an enemy, we'll never prevail. Adventures could end in either way, but it's much better to know you have a fair chance. Right?"

He smiled. "I see."

Just then the waitress came with our food. She set down our cheeseburgers and fries and winked at Yami, causing anger to bubble in my stomach. She set down a piece of paper by his drink and said flirtatiously, "Call me. I'll be in the back if you need for anything. And I mean _anything._" I dug my nails into my palm, causing my hand to bleed slightly. I knew what she meant by anything, and let's just say I wasn't too happy about it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm already spoken for." He told her coldly. The pinkette stared a him shocked.

"Who is it? Please, tell me it isn't little miss Goth girl right there. You could do _soo_ much better. I mean look at her! What with her pale skin, she looks like a dead person!"

I looked down slightly, causing my bangs to cover my eyes. "Why does it matter to you?" I asked her quietly.

"We are no longer in need of your service." Yami told her. "Leave." She opened her mouth to protest but the look on Yami's face changed her mind. She ran teh hell out of there. When she was gone Yami looked at me and placed one of his hands on mine and placed his other under my chin, lifting my head up so I would look at him. "Don't listen to her Arelia. She's just a nuisance. She's blind and stupid. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "...I guess." I moved my gaze away from his.

x.x

"Where are we going now?" Yami asked me. I shrugged.

"Wherever we want to I guess." I told him. "It's an adventure, right?"

He nodded and stopped when he saw something. I tried to follow his gaze. "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Wait here." He told me. I nodded confused.

"Uh...sure." He took off towards the direction he was staring at. I sighed, bored now. It didn't take long for him to return, but he had a hand behind his back.

"Arelia!"

"Uh, hi." I greeted lamely. He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back. But I knew something was up. "What's up?" He showed me what he was hiding behind his back and I turned red, again. I seem to do that a lot around him don't I? "Y-You didn't...you didn't h-have to..." It was a bouquet of red roses. I gave in, knowing I wouldn't win. "Th-thank you..."

He smirked as I took them silently. 'Your welcome, though it was a shame I could not find a rose as beautiful as you." I froze and looked up at him in shock. He just stole a line from Tamaki! Holy crap! Though the line still had me blushing. He smirked, leaned down and kissed me. I melted and started to kiss back. It didn't take long for me to feel tongue. My face was even redder but I still kissed back and eventually fought for entry into his mouth. It was a full blown makeout. We soon broke apart for air.

I rested my head on his chest and said, "I love you.", quietly.

"I love you too, Arelia." He said.

x.x

"Bout time we made it to the museum." I muttered.

"I think you were right about this exhibit. It may hold clues to my past."

"Course I'm right. I'm always right!"

He laughed. "Apparently so." Epic music began to play. He turned serious again. "Whatever is behind those doors...I'm ready to face it."

I nodded and took his hand. "And so am I. Who knows what changed in there." He looked down at me. "Whatever is in there...we're going to face it together." He nodded and we started to make our way up the steps.

x.x

We walked past the sarcophagus of an Egyptian Pharaoh and I looked at it. Cool. We continued to walk. Yami stopped walking. I blinked and looked at him. "Yami?"

He then walked over and opened a door to the basement. "I sense something in here." I raised a brow.

"In the basement..." I trailed off as the symbol of Horus (I think) appeared on his forehead.

"The answers I seek are near." He began to walk down the steps.

"Hey! Wait up!" I went after him. It didn't take very long for us to reach the steps. I looked at the tablet and I knew something was wrong immediately. Instead of it being just Seto, Yami, Blue eye and Dark Magician...there was someone else. A girl, who had Dark Magician Girl above her. The girl was standing beside Yami. "That...isn't supposed to be there. " I muttered, eyes widening.

Yami cast me a glance. His gaze moved back to the tablet.

"Those carvings resemble Duel Monster cards." He observed. We walked closer to the tablet and I was then able to make out the shape of the girl. I gasped.

"What...what the hell!?" I exclaimed. "She looks like me! No! That's impossible!"

"The man right there looks just like me." Yami said.

"This can't be real! It's...a fake! Yeah! It's a fake and the real one is hidden somewhere-"

"No, Arelia. It's real. Somehow I can feel it is." He cut me off. I knew it was real...I just didn't want to believe it. "Look! Around his neck." Yami grabbed the puzzle that was hanging from his neck.

"The Millennium PUzzle." I said.

"That's right. It appears to be us playing an Ancient form of Duel Monsters." He looked at me, wanting an answer.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I can't tell you anything, besides...it creepy enough that the tablet has already changed!"

"This is the clue that I've been looking for. I just wish I was able to decipher it's meaning." HE turned back to the tablet. "Who are we dueling against in this carving? What was this age old game even about? Was it even a game?" He closed his eyes and smiled "Just when I think I've found the answer, a thousand new questions arrive."

"My Pharaoh. My Queen." A voice said. The two of us whipped around towards the voice. "I've been expecting you."

"Ishizu?" I asked. A young woman with black hair and green eyes, wearing a tan Egyptian dress and a necklace that had the eye of Horus on it, walked out.

"Yes. So my necklace wasn't lying. You really do know everything."

I laughed and scratched my head. "Not everything. Everything is changing."

"As it's meant to be."

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I am Ishizu. And I have uncovered many secrets about you two and these carvings using the magic of my Millennium Necklace." We looked at er necklace only to see it flash for a second.

"Another Millennium Item!" Yami said.

Ishizu placed her hand on her necklace. "Like your Millennium Puzzle this necklace gives me certain powers. With it, I have gazed 5,000 years into the past. The time were evil Sorcerers and priests threatened to destroy the world! However there was one King powerful enough to stop this evil threat. But ti would have been impossible without his Queens help." Why do I have a feeling I know where this is going?

"And just who was this King and Queen?" Yami asked.

"The Pharaoh and Queen who saved the world was you two, Yami, Arelia. And now it's time for you two to save mankind again."

"To rescue mankind from what!? How do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again!?"

"My necklace also shows me visions of the future." She explained.

"How the hell am I a Queen? I'm not even from this world!"

"That is where you are wrong." She told me. I frowned, confused. What? "You _are_ from this world. I cannot tell you much more, My Queen. Your father knows the truth and shall tell you when you ask."

"V-Viros?" My voice trembled a little. How would he know!? I then remembered what he told me a year and a half ago.

_"I have won. So let Arelia go." I blinked in surprise and Viros, did indeed let me free. Mokuba had a look of defeat and shock and terror mixed together on his face._

_Poor kid looked as if he was about to cry._

_"Oh and by the way little gold," Viros began. I looked at him confused stepping away. "Welcome home."_

_I had a look of WTF on my face. But quickly went back to normal as he walked away._

"Oh My Pharaoh and Queen...the events of the past are happening again! That same great evil will return to threaten us!"

"How will we recognize this evil?"

"I know that your memories have faded and that you are seeking many answers. I also know that you are slowly getting your memories, My Queen." I looked at her. Does she mean my dreams and vision? Yami's eyes widened. "And that a Duel Monsters tournament is beginning. If you win it, you will find your answers. When you two return home you will discover invitations waiting for you. There should also be a box for you, My Queen. " Ishizu walked away. "Farewell King Yami, Queen Arelia."

"Wait! I want a flashback!"

"I just spoiled the plot for season 2. Isn't that enough?"

"I demand a flashback!" Yami demanded.

"Fine! Get you flashback, I will now show you teh events of the distant past."

(Que hte flashback music)

_A small baby was crying and a young woman was trying to calm her down. "Hush...my child. You will be able to meet your daddy soon." The baby continued to cry. The baby had two-toned black and blue hair, ghostly pale skin and mismatched eyes. The left was a dark brown and the left a Crimson red._

_A young man stepped into the room with a girl a year or two younger than him. "Mother, have you decided a name for our sister?"_

_"Hello Akil, Chione. What do you think about the name...Avion?" _(Protagonist in I'm in Gx! Wait...what's Gx?)

_"I think it's a lovely name, my love." A man about 19-20 said stepping in._

_"Hello At-" She never got to finish his name._

"Satisfied?" Ishizu asked once the flashback was over. Yami frowned.

"Not really. I was hoping that she would finish saying my name."

"Your name was erased from knowledge. Therefore she couldn't." Ishizu walked away.

I looked at Yami confused. "Does that mean we're married or something?" He shrugged. "Permission to panic?" He was confused but nodded anyway. I screamed. "I'm too young to be married! Even if it is to you! Nooooo!" I stopped screaming and said, "By the way, the person you're dueling against is Seto Kaiba." His red eyes widened and turned to the tablet.

"WHat!?" He exclaimed.

IN the hallway spying on two.

Azra was hiding out in the hallway, watching the little scene between Yami, Arelia and Ishizu. He clenched the Millennium Key that he stole from Shadi when he oh-not-so-kindly pushed him through the portal. He was going to get his revenge and even if it meant hurting Yami, Arelia and everyone else. He would get his revenge on Shadi. He might even join Marik and Bakura. He was going to get out of this world no matter what the cost.

He stepped back in surprise when he found Ishizu in front of him and staring at him intently. "What?" He demanded.

"You will fail." She told him. "The Pharaoh and his Queen shall stop you. The World will be safe and you shall join their side. My Millennium Necklace tells me so."

Azra scoffed. "I highly doubt that." He turned around and made his way to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

x.x

"The invitations said the tournament starts tonight." I told him fiddling with my Millennium Item. It was a Diadem. (A type of crown) It was gold with a crescent moon on it. The symbol of Horus (Or Wajet) embedded on it. I think it was the Millennium Band Ryou was talking about on the boat, when we were heading to duelist Kingdom.

"I don't know if everything Ishizu said is true." Yami told me, looking down at me. "But I do know that I have to enter and win in order to fullfill my destiny."

"And I have to help you long the way, obviously." I said and had to make a sarcastic remark. "Well, you know, just so long as Viros doesn't appear and try to kill me again." His eyes hardened.

"I told you, he will not hurt you." I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I know...and I believe you. I just...things aren't really going the way they're supposed to. Everything's changing and now to find out that I was from here or something like that and am a Ancient Egyptian Queen...what does that make me then? 5,017?" He looked at me sadly.

"We'll figure things out. Together. I promise." HE told me. I smiled up at him.

"Okay. Just...promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Besides, my deck has never let me down." It was then that I heard evil laughter. My eyes narrowed. Marik! I looked around for the laugh but saw nothing. I pretended not to hear anything and looked at Yami who was looking around. I took his hand.

"Hey Yugi! There you are!" A familiar friendly voice greeted. We turned around to see a girl with gold curly hair, purple eyes, waving, come running our way.

"It's Mai Valentine." Yami said surprised.

"Hey Mai!" I greeted.

"I know you guys missed me!" She said smiling.

"What's been going on?" I asked. Next thing I know she slung her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, nothing much! Hey! You're wearing the shirt I bought you! It looks good on you.' She told me. I blushed from embarrassment. She then noticed Yami's outfit. "Well you two are looking snazzy. Is this a date?" She teased. I turned bright red. "It is! Isn't it!? I knew you two were together!"

"I assume you've come here for the tournament?" Yami asked, a bored expression on his face.

"But of course." She said and let me go. I ran and hid behind Yami. "I assume you two got one as well?"

"Yeah..." I muttered, rubbing neck.

"We got one, but it didn't say who it was from. Any idea who?"

"Tristan." I joked.

"No...try again."

"Joey?"

"Getting warmer."

"Surprise it's me." Kaiba said suddenly as his face appeared on a giant screen. I let out a short scream and chucked a rock at his face. "Ow! Hey! No throwing rocks at my TV screen!"

I sighed. "Damn Kaiba took me by surprise." I muttered. Yami laughed. I tuned out most of Kaiba's speech until he said,

"Oh by the way, everyone competing must follow the Duel Monster handbook."

"What!?"

"Holy Armodayus! That's the FIrst real Plot twist this shows ever had!"

"I don't know which is bigger. His face on the big screen or his giant ego."

"His ego." I replied.

"Behold! My Kaiba Copter!"

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled. "He looks almost as ridiculous as me now!"

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk because directly one week from today-Ah!" He screamed as his finger got cut off from the helicopter blades. "My Finger! I t came clean off! Somebody call the ambulance! MOkuba! Can't you fly this helicopter correctly!?"

"Sorry big bro." Mokuba apologized.

"What a digital dummy..." I said as I face-palmed.

**Mwhahahaha! Oh, a Diadem is a crown like thing that Queens or royalty wear. Question time!**

**What is Azra's (Asora) role in this?**

**Does Shadi know that his Millennium Key is missing?**

**Just who is Akil, Chione, and Avion?**

**Are Yamia dn Arelia really married? What dangers will they face?**

**What did Ishizu mean when she said, 'Viros has teh answers?'**

**What will happen when Yami finds out what Bakura did to Arelia?**

**So many questions so little time! Next time on I'm iN Yugioh! Wait What?**

**By the Wya jsu so you guys know, Avion is in I'm in Gx! Wait...what's Gx! When she's a teenager and stuff. And duh dun dun! Bakura nad Arelia finally kissed! Mwahahah! The love triangle is getting mroe dramatic and intense! Bwahah! Mwahaha! Hahah! Cough COugh! Mwhahaha!**


	46. Bonds Beyond Time: Unbreakable Bonds P1

**I do not own YGXTAS or YGOTAS or BBT the abdridged series. Or YGO I only own Ryne, Avion, and Arelia. Steal you pay.**

"Hey, Arelia." Yugi began. I looked at him bored.

"What's up?"

"Are you going to the new Domino Duel Tournament tomorrow with Grandpa and me?" I blinked confused. What tournament?

"Uh..sure. Why not?" He smiled brightly.

"Great!" He said. I smiled and nodded at him and looked back out at the Window. My thoughts where on yesterday and everything that had happened. I mean, I literally messed up big time. I just wish-wait hold on...

"Yugi." I started and looked at him. "Just who's hosting this tournament?"

"Pegasus, I think." I raised a brow.

"And you still wan to go even after what happened?" He shrugged.

"He just wanted his dead wife back. I can't blame him for that." I sighed.

"True. Very true."

**18 years later. In the future through the eyes of Avion**. **Venice, Italy.**

"I'm Batman!" Jaden yelled as he jumped off another building, barely dodging one of Stardust Dragon's attacks. The building lit on fire. I attempted to catch up with him.

"Jaden! Wait up!" He looked back at me, only to watch me nearly trip. "Whoa!"

"Via!" He shouted. He quickly picked me up bridal style, making me blush, and started to run again. "You're as light as a feather!" He joked. I laughed.

"Thanks!" I blinked when he started to sing.

"Y'all go make me get my game on! Up in here! Up in here!" I let out a small scream as he jumped off the building and fall towards the ground. "Ya'll go make me throw a facedown! Up in here! Up in here!" We landed and he set me down. "Whoa! It's a good thing I play a lot of Assassin's Creed!"

"That was too close..." I muttered. I then noticed Stardust was getting ready to attack. "And I think it's about to get even closer!"

"Oh, how about a little help, Neos!?" Jaden sang again, pulling me behind him. I rolled my eyes and laughed, but stopped when Stadust let out his attack and hit Neos.

"Good thing Venice is empty, right Jay? Or that might've been dangerous." He nodded.

"Jaden Yuki and Avion Mouto-Vadion. The duelists' who they say can speak with the spirits." The masked man said. I blinked. He heard of us? Huh.

"I see our reputation proceeds us." Jaden said closing his eyes, smiling. I blinked my mismatched eyes in confusion. Just then Banner in his golden light glory appeared.

_"So he's the one who's behind all of this destruction."_ He said, taking on his spirit form.

"I think so Professor Banner." I told him.

"Pretty impressive too." Jaden continued. 'I mean wow, bringing all of these Duel Monsters to real life?"

_"Don't be too excited._" Yubel said, appearing next to Jaden. "_He _is_ trying to kill you with them after_ all."

"Jaden, Avion, I've finished what I came here to do." The masked man continued. We looked up at him and I grabbed Jaden's hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine. "Say goodbye! Now I've come to finish you off as well!" He drew a card and placed it on his duel disk. We watched as lightning formed, and collapse right in front of us, a dragon coming out of it.

"Whatever's coming I doubt it's good!" Jaden shouted. My grip on his hand tightened.

"Farewell, Jaden, Avion!"

**19 years later. In the eyes of Reyna.**

"Yusei?" I asked, looking at him through my orange and black bangs. "The dream bothering you again?"

"If only it was just a dream." He replied.

"But it was so long ago." Crow said. "It was rebuilt using your father's research that was compromised."

"He's right. You can't change what's already been done." Jack continued. "You need to stop looking at the past and look at the future."

"They're both right Yusei." I told him, worried. "And you _know _I don't like Jack very much."

I frowned and grabbed his helmet from his Duel Runner and threw it at him. He caught it easily and looked at me. I smiled innocently and said,

"What?" I asked.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Jack told him.

"Yeah! Let's go for a ride!" Crow agreed. Yusei smiled.

"Alright."

Later.

"Pwotagonists!" A voice shouted as we rode. I blinked and looked behind my shoulder to see a white Duel Runner following us.

"Who's that!?" I asked loudly, making sure the guys could hear me.

"I don't know!" Yusei replied.

"But his hair id beautiful!" Jack yelled. "Oooohhhh!"

"Crow look out!" Yusei shouted.

"Jack look out!" Crow yelled.

"Reyna look out!" Jack shouted.

"Random Dude, look out!" I yelled. The Random dude leaned his Runner to the side on the road, making sparks fly. "Whoa!"

"We got a tail gater!" Crow announced, speeding up.

"I've never seen a duel Runner like that before." Jack observed, looking behind him.

"Nor the Duelist who's riding it!" Yusei said. The Random Dude's lights flashed twice. I gasped and my mismatched brown eyes widened.

"I don't believe it! He's challenging us to a duel!" Jack exclaimed.

"If it's a duel he wants then it's a duel he'll get!"

"He's all yours." Crow told Yusei.

"Take him down!" I cheered.

_"Duel Mode engaged." _The Duel Runner voice program said.

"All right! Let's Rev it up!"

"Show him you junk!" Jack shouted.

"What!?" Yusei demanded.

"Warrior! Show him your Junk Warrior!" I blinked. Not the weirdest thing I heard, but still strange.

(Que epic intro...**YUGIOH! Bonds Beyond Time! Unbreakable** Bonds!...QUe epic ending...)

We rode faster as Junk Synchron and Sonic chick escaped the explosion.

"This guy's tough!" I exclaimed.

"Whoever he is, he's got moves!" Jack agreed.

"It's time to take him down!" Crow yelled.

"I synchro summon...StarDust Dragon!" Sonic chick and Junk Synchron were sacrificed and Stardust Dragon appeared in all of his majestic glory. ATK 2500

"I don't think so!" The Random Guy shouted and pulled out a blank card. I blinked.

"A blank card? What is that for!?" Yusei wondered. The card then glowed and a burst of light shot out and hit Stardust. THe dragon roared, making me flinch, in pain. I might not be like Yuuki and Luna, to where they can see Duel Spirits, but I can still hear them. A little gift I got from my parents. Stardust was encased inside a purple sphere of some sort. I watched in horror as the sphere shrunk, Stardust still inside, and plunge right back into the blank card. The blank card now had a picture of Stardust.

"What the hell!?"

"Am I seeing thing!?" Jack asked, purple eyes wide. "Stardust Dragon-it's-"

"Gone!" Crow exclaimed, cutting him off. "It's stolen!"

"But how could that be!?" Yusei shouted in shock. The man laughed.

"A great many things are possible Yusei!" He said speeding up his duel runner so that it was now next to Yusei's. He he;d up Stardust. "And now that I have the great Stardust Dragon, the demise of you and your time is one of those things!" He laughed.

"Who are you!?" I heard Yusei demand. THe man laughed loudly and shouted,

"Paradox! Mwahahah-ahahah-hahahaha!" We gasped nad watched as Paradox took off at an incredible speed, his Duel Runner glowing white and vanish in a flash of light. The four of us stopped our Duel Runners. Yusei grabbed his blank card and looked at it sadly.

"Stardust..."

Later

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Jack asked, annoyed. Crow made gestures with his hands.

"I would, but I don't know myself!" I face-palmed.

"None of us knows, Crow." I muttered.

"I still can't believe he took Stardust!" Yusei said, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"Well why did that bastard take him? That's what I would like to know!" Jack said, angrily. Just then the doors opened and I was tackled to the ground.

"Nee-chan!"

"Big sister!"

"Yuuki! Judai! Can't...breathe! Gah!" They let go and a grabbed my neck gently, trying to regain the oxygen that I lost.

"Yuuki, Judai." Yusei said surprised. Then a red head head with brown eyes and two fraternal twins with green hair came in. "Akiza, Leo, Luna!"

"No offense, but this isn't really the best time for a social call." Jack said rudely.

"Who ever said this was social, Jack!?" Leo snapped.

Judai look up in remembrance. "Oh yeah! We happen to be here on business!"

"Business?" I asked confused.

"What's up?" Yusei asked.

"Leo, Yuki, Judai and I were surfing on the internet about Duel Monsters history when we found this!" She handed Yusei a metal thing. (Very descriptive I know.) Yusei clicked the button and a screen appeared.

"hey! I recognize that guy!" Crow exclaimed.

"I should hope so!" Jack said. "That's Maximillion Pegasus. The chairman of Industrial Illusions. He's the creator of Duel Monsters."

"And next to him!" Then zoomed out and we looked at the picture of Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion. "Grandfather! Grandmother!" I exclaimed. Judai and Yuki attempted to climb on my back so they could see.

"Where!?" Yuuki asked.

"I can't see!" I let out a small scream as I fell onto the floor.

"Yugi and Arelia Mouto. The King and Queen of Games themselves." Yusei said in awe.

"No...Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion. They aren't married in there yet." Luna corrected.

Yusei continued. "They say their the best duelists to even have picked up a deck."

"Doesn't look so tough to me. Course how could you with that dated hair cut!" I glared at him.

"Hey! That's my Grandfather we're talking about!"

"I know. But still...even I admit that they're dueling legends! What I wouldn't give to see them in action back in their day."

"This is what you wanted to show us?" Yusei asked them. Akiza shook her head and said,

"No. Scroll over to the next page." He did so and what we saw caused everyone to gasp.

"Wait! Stardust Dragon!" Yusei exclaimed. I did a double take. Stardust Dragon was indeed in teh picture.

"But he didn't exist back then!" I said.

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Judai said. I looked at the two-toned black and blue haired boy, raising a brow.

"Look here!' Crow said and began to read aloud. "It says here that Dragons appeared in Europe and destroyed it most of it about...a year...ago...what?"

"But I don't ever remember hearing about this." Yusei said.

"But this is a major historical event!" I exclaimed.

"And that's just it!" AKiza told us. "This is new history! Somehow the past has changed!" Yusei gasped and thought for a moment before tapping the screen a few times.

"Wait a minute...it's him!" We could see a picture of the guy that Yusei was dueling earlier.

"You found Waldo!?" Jack asked.

"It's the guy who stole Stardust!:

"Waldo store your Stardust!?"

"Jack!"

"Yusei!"

"No."

"Okay!" I saw something black out of the windows and looked. My eyes widened.

"Guys! Look! Outside!" We all ran outside in a hurry.

"I don't like the looks of this guys!" Jack said as we watched buildings turn black and crumble. I pulled Judai and Yuuki over to me. More black ash fell.

"Leo, what's happening!?" Luna asked her twin in fright.

"Our city's vanishing!" He replied, equally scared. Yuuki and Judai hid behind me.

"But why?" Akiza asked.

I sweatdropped. "Maybe I've seen one to many movies or I just have a knack for this...but if something changes in the past doesn't that change the future?"

"Yeah, so?" Crow asked.

"If the past has changed then that would mean..." His violet eyes widened. "What the masked man said was true! Our era...our period in time...is meeting it's end!" We watched in horror as people screamed and ran from teh falling buildings. It was at that moment all of our signer marks started to glow red. Well...their marks, my eyes. I'm special. I got the Crimson Dragon eyes. Yusei looked at his glowing back.

"That's the mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Akiza observed.

"And look! It's power is surging through Yusei's and Reyna's Duel Runners too!" Indeed Yusei's red Duel Runner and my black and red one was glowing red. I gasped when I saw the Dragon. Yusei took off running.

"What are you doing!?" Akiza called.

"I'm not sure but it's calling to me!"

I took off running to my Duel Runner. "You ain't leavin' without me!" I hopped onto my Duel Runner and put my helmet on. The two of us took off, The Crimson Dragon flying above us.

"Since when coudl you go back in time?" Yusei asked hte Dragon.

"Since forever!" It replied.

"In that case,could you take me to go back and meet my parents?"

"Mine too?" I asked as we rode.

"Nooo! That would be a lame use of my powers! And you're meeting them anyway!"

The Crimson Dragon let out another roar.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we drove faster, eventually disappearing into a flash of light.

**Back 19 years and in the eyes of Avion. Venice, Italy.**

"Nice Dragon." Jaden complemented from beside me. "Know where I could score one?"

"Jaden Yuki. Calm, cool, and collected till the very end! I'm afraid your girlfriend isn't though." Jaden frowned and he tightened his grip on my hand. "Now perish!" Jaden's eyes widened when the Dragon let out a blast of blue lightning (Best I cna describe it)

"Jaden!" I screamed when Neos got destroyed and moved in front of him, taking most of the blast. I screamed in pain and we were thrown back.

"AVION!" I fell to my knees and panted. "Avion!" He knelt down and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." I cut him off. I lifted my head and smiled weakly at him. "I've had worse." I took a deep breath.

"Don't do that ever again!" He told me. He was frightened for my life. Even if I didn't know it.

"Finish them!" Masked man ordered his dragon. Jaden quickly wrapped his arms around me protectively and closed his eyes. I did the same.

It was at that moment, the moment we thought we were done for good, a red ghostly dragon thing came and flew in front of us,absorbing the attack.

"What's this!?" Masked man asked surprised. I opened my eyes as did Jaden. We gasped when we saw two people very familiar people jump out on a motorcycle of some sort. The first was a girl who had a hair style similar to mine, two-toned black and orange-brown. She had ghostly pale skin, mismatched brown eyes, the left a dark brown and the right a milk chocolate. She was wearing a black dress with a brown belt and a pair of shorts-like tights that went a little above her knees. There was a hole in the chest area of the dress, so you could see some cleavage, not much, but some. She had a red jacket that was similar to my Slifer Jacket and had two black straps on each shoulder, holding the jacket sleeves up. She also had a pair of black boots on and had strange yellow tattoos under her eyes.

The other was a young man with black crab-like hair that had yellow highlights and violet eyes. He had tan skin and wore a black shirt with a red symbol on it, a dark blue jacket with strange designs, black pants. He also had the strange yellow tattoo mark under his eyes.

"Paradox!" The young man said. "We came!"

"What!?"

"To the past!" The woman continued.

"Ohh..." Paradox said.

"And I also had an orgasm." THe man finished. (What is that anyway? o.O)

"Ew..."

"Ha!" Jaden laughed. "Nice!" I raised a brow, not sure what that meant.

"How!? How did you follow me back in time!?" Paradox demanded.

"I don't know!" The woman answered, making _me_ laugh.

"That changes nothing!" Paradox said. "If you don't perish by my hand the hands of time will do you in!" Jaden stood and helped me up. He still held me protectively in his arms.

"Hands of wha-?" He asked confused. I was just as confused, but that seemed to strike a chord with Reyna and Yusei. How did I know who they where? Well, let's just say there was a little incident that caused them to appear in our time in the abandoned dorm with Yuuki and Judai. Still don't know why they look like us though.

Paradox started to walk away.

"Hold on!" Yusei yelled.

"Come back here!" Reyna screamed. Too late, he was already on his White motorcycle thing and drove away into a flash of light.

"What just happened?" I asked.

Later on a rooftop.

"Yusei! Reyna! Any chance you guys could tell us what's going on?" Jaden asked. Reyna's eyes widened when Jaden said their names.

"How the hell do you know our names?" She demanded. Jaden was taken-aback, as was I.

"You...you guys told us after you woke up in the infirma-" Yusei cut me off.

"Stop! You can't tell us anything."

I flinched. "Sorry! Sh-she asked and-" I sighed, cutting myself off. "I'll shut up now. But can you at least tell us who that masked man was?"

"I wish I knew." He turned to me. "You took quite a hit there, protecting your friend."

"Boyfriend, actually." I cut in, blushing. Jaden and I weren't dating that long actually. Only about 3/4ths of the year. "And I'm fine. I've had worse, believe me. _Much_ worse. He never stops trying to make my life miserable." I laughed humorlessly, causing Jaden to frown.

"He should be in jail now, Via. You don't have to worry about your Uncle, besides, I already promised I'd protect you!"

"I know...but still. He escaped last time."

Yusei didn't really want to ruin our moment-ish thing but said, "Who are you and what's wrong with your hair?"

"That's me alright! And dueling's my game!" Reyna looked at me and asked,

"Your name?"

I smiled and gave a weak three-fingered salute. "Avion Mouto-Vadion, at your service! And yes, my parents are Arelia and Yugi Mouto! Though Yugi's more of an adoptive father since Atem is my real father but hey-who cares?" I noticed her eyes widen when I said my name. Her gaze then traveled to my stomach. I blinked. "What? Did I get fat or something?" I poked my stomach lightly, though I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking. Let's just say that there was a dance at Duel Academy a month or two ago and someone spiked the punch. Let's leave it at that.

"No...just...curious is all." She lied. I frowned.

"It didn't seem that much of a game to that guy." Jaden said and gained a worried face. "At all."

"it's not. He has another agenda." Yusei replied, holding a hand up to his chest.

"No matter. We'll get out payback." Jaden gave him a thumbs up. "You'll see!" I blinked when I noticed the bikes for the first time.

"Cool motorcycles!"

"Yeah! They look like somethin' out of the future!" Jaden agreed.

"That's because it is." Reyna said...rather bluntly.

**"It is!?" ** We asked shocked, surprised, and confused.

"Whattya mean it is?" Jaden asked Reyna. I nodded.

_"It's just as they say Jaden, Avion. Or did you forget they're from another time?"_ Banner asked us. The two of us looked at each other and laughed nervously.

"Quite messing with us." Jaden said laughing. "Besides how would you guys know?"

_"Because like you two, Yusei and Reyna have gifts." _Yubel said.

_"A gift that connects him to the world of Duel Monster Spirits."_ Banner continued. Yusei took off his gloves and Reyna made her eyes glow red.

"I think they mean this mark and Reyna's eyes." Yusei told us. We blinked and he put his gloves back on. Reyna's eyes stopped glowing.

"Well, it looks like the four of us have something in common!" I said, "Not counting mine and Reyna's appearance. Though, we could be sisters! Or mother and daughter!" I joked that last bit, not meaning it to be taken seriously.

"Yes." Reyna said slowly, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "Exactly like that. Now, tell us exactly how this got started with you and Paradox."

"The masked dude?" I asked she nodded and Jaden began to explain.

"Well, some class mates of ours kept reporting that their cards kept on getting snatched." I continued the explanation.

"Jaden was going to go look for the thief alone-" I sent a look in direction. He smiled sheepishly. "-but I convinced him to let me tag along."

"So we searched and found You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Reyna asked confused. I laughed. Yusei looked at her and said,

"They mean Paradox." She nodded.

"Right, I knew that."

"Hey Yusei, you're from the future right?"

"Yes, and I know you probably have a lot of questions but I can't tell you anything. If I did it could be...dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Jaden asked.

"Life as we know it would cease to exist. We'd be cast in a world where time and space held no meaning." he looked away. "In short...I can't give you any spoilers." I pouted and laughed when Jaden asked excitedly,

"I have question!"

"I already told you I can't tell you anything!"

"This isn't a spoiler!"

"Okay..."

"Can I ride your bike!?"

"I already told you no."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!

"I'll let you ride my bike if you can tell me one thing."

"Ask away."

"...Why are we in Venice?"

"...Fuck it Yu-in."

"Always do." Reyna and I just watched this scene quietly, only to burst out laughing at the end.

"O-Okay! A-Anyways-" Reyna tried to start. "Even th-though we just met, we need to stop this guy." Her laughter generally decreased.

"Because life as we know it...won't be as you know it! My time your time! It will all change!" Yusei took over. "And trust me it's not a change for the better!"

"Hold up...are you askin' us to team up with you-" I began.

"-to take this dude down?" Jaden finished. Our finishing each other sentences where starting to creep them out, but they didn't say anything. One of the perks for living with a pair of twins for 14-15 years. You catch up on their twin-telepathy."

"That's right Jaden, Avion." He said smiling.

"Hey Yusei." Jaden said whispering.

"What?"

"I see dead people."

"I'm going to begin shunning you for the rest of the movie!"

"Okay, but how are we gonna find this Paradox guy? I mean he's not here, he split." I blinked, realizing he had a point.

"I'm guessing that he went back farther into time, back to the point where he makes the big move and history is changed forever."

"Whoa whoa! What do you mean changes history and alters the future?" He then took off his bag and pulled out my laptop."See, here, I'll show ya." He turned it out, went on the internet and began to type something when, "Oh my god!"

"Are those woman doing what I think she's doing?" Yusei asked mortified. I grew furious.

"I'mma gonna kill Spirit! I said he could use my laptop if he _didn't_ bookmark things like this!"

"Nevermind," Jaden said and unbookmarked it. "I'll just go too and-it says our shows never existed!"

"What!?" I demanded and looked at the screen. "This can't be!"

"But that would mean-" Reyna never got to finish her sentence for buildings started to crumble.

"Neos is gone!" Jaden exclaimed looking at his blank card. I grabbed his hand.

"We can worry about that later! We need to get out of here!"

"If only we had a motorbike!"

"I already told you, you're not riding my damn bike!"

**18 years in the past. In the eyes of Arelia. Present day**

"Welcome to the Domino Duel Tournament!" I looked around at all the cosplays and felt envious.

"Aw! You didn't tell me I could cosplay!" Yugi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you knew."

"This certainly is a good turn out." Grandpa said.

"And it's no wonder why. It's rumored that Pegasus himself was going to be here today." Yugi told Grandpa. It was then that I noticed something.

"Yugi step in front of me."

"Why?"

"Just do it please." He did so and I gasped.

"No! You're as tall as me! This can't be happening!" It was at that moment a helicopter flew down and I could hear Face Up, Face Down playing in the background. Pegasus stepped out, holding a microphone, a flipped his hair.

"WElcome all you foolish nerds!" He sang. "To the gayest spectacle in the world! I'm making a cameo in this movie! I'm much more fabulous in 3D." He laughed.

"Is it just me or does that pirate look like Hitler?"

"Arelia! You can't go around saying such things! It's rude!" I looked at Grandpa and he seemed to be thinking about it.

"She has a point you know, Yugi." I grinned victoriously.

"See!" Wait...hold on. PIRATE HITLER!? My eyes widened. "Hey-uh guys, I think it's be best if we leave."

"What? Why?" Grandpa and Yugi asked.

"Well uh..." It couldn't think of an excuse for Dragons started flying above us.

"I wonder what time it is." Yugi said.

"Oh! The Americans are invading us with dragons! Just like back in 19451' Grandpa exclaimed. It was then that Stardust shot a building, making it fall and people scream and run.

"I don't think those are holograms Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi!" Grandpa shouted as he was whisked away by a crowd.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted and I grabbed his arm. Cyberend then let out three blasts of fire onto buildings, lighting them on fire.

"Keep hold of my and and don't let go!"

"It's my worst fear!" Pegasus shouted. "I've been upstaged!" A building started to fall. "The building!" Run you feminine being! Run for your f*cking life! Don't stand there! "AH!" He screamed and I paled when I heard CRUNCH and SPLAT. I saw little bits of blood from where Pegasus got crushed. My vision began to get blurry and breaths where shaky. Everything was slowly starting to turn black. I knew that I was going to faint form shock. I fell and everything went black.

"Grandpa!" I woke to the scream. I sat up only to yelp in pain and place a hand to my head. "A-Arelia? Arelia!" I nearly fell backwards as I was tackled in a hug.

"Yugi?' I asked confused. It was then that I realized he was crying. My eyes widened and I noticed that he had something clenched tightly in his hand. Grandpa's bandanna. No...Grandpa...Tears started to fall from my eyes as well and I placed one hand on Yugi's head and the other on his back. "It's okay...everything's going to be alright...I-I promise." As long as Jaden and Yusei come in time.

"He's gone! Grandpa's gone!" He sobbed. It was then Paradox's (Abridged) laugh rang out. Yugi slowly lifted his head and I removed my hand. We looked up at the top of one of the only remaining buildings and saw a man standing on it.

"Finally my work is complete! And as you can see Pwotagonist is that there is nothing of yours I can't take! It took some doing but history is now forever changed, so that Duel Monsters is no more!" Huh, forgot about that guy. Just then a bright red light came out of nowhere. We turned out heads to see a giant red ghostly dragon fly right towards us. I screamed.

"No! I don't want to be Nibbles' and Dragon Bits!" I screamed as we were swallowed by the dragon. Next thing I know we were screaming and falling comically out of the Dragon's side and onto the roof a building.

**Third Person Pov.**

"Whoa!" Jaden and Avion screamed as they, Yusei and Reyna, landed.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna let me ride it." Jaden said to Yusei.

"Everybody gets one." He replied. Reyna helped Avion off the Duel Runner and the four ran over to Yugi and Arelia. Yugi was rubbing his head and Arelia groaned, from her upside down position.

"Mother! Father! Are you guys okay!?" Avion asked kneeling next to the King and Queen of Games.

"Oh, my head..." Arelia muttered and opened her round narrow eyes. When she saw Avion she screamed, making Avion flinch and run and hide behind Jaden. Who happened to be right next to her. "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me!?" She paused for a moment. "Almost look like me! S-Same goes for you!" She pointed at Reyna, still upside down. Yugi stopped rubbing his head and sat up.

"Where are we? Is Grandpa okay? And-Nibbles' and Dragon Bits? Really Arelia? We go and get eaten by a dragon and that's the best you can think of?"

"Yes, now can somebody help me get-Oh, I don't know...right side up?" Jaden and Avion walked over and helped her sit up, but not before Avion and Arelia had electricity shoot up their spine when they touched. Arelia's eyes widened. "Y-You're...you're...you're my...my-my-" She had trouble finishing her sentence. Her eyes were as wide as Dinner plates. Yusei looked between the two, knowing what was going on. Yugi changed the subject.

"Where's Pegasus? Wait..." He looked down and saw everyone fine and perfectly normal. No panic or falling buildings. "Was it all just a dream?"

"Sorry, but no." Reyna told him bluntly, but apologetic.

"See, here's the deal Bro." Jaden started.

"It's not about _where_ you are, but _when_." Avion finished.

"We've taken you back in time." Yusei explained to the two duelists. "Before the dragons blasted the place."

"Hey, look! My Neos is back!" Jaden exclaimed. Avion stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder. She was a head shorter than him, just like Reyna was to Yusei. Must be family genes, a plague, or something.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Who _are_ you guys?" Yugi asked. Arelia nodded and pointed at the two boys in the group.

"I know you two...but I don't know them or their relationship with you guys...which is scaring me slightly." She mumbled the last part, but Yugi heard her.

"You actually don't know who those two girls are?" She shook head.

"Nope! NEver heard nor seen them before in my life."

"Are you psychic?" Jaden asked curiously. She laughed and waved her fingers in a ghostly manner.

"Yes~ I kno-ow your fututre~ Ohhhhh~"

"Awesome! Hey-"

"No! She can't tell you anything Jaden!" Yusei told him sharply. He pouted.

"Fine... I'm Jaden Yuki! The cute Hyperactive one that people want to choke in his sleep!"

"I'm Yusei Fudo. I'm the serious one with the voice that makes the fangirls swoon."

Reyna placed a hand on her hip and introduced herself. "Reyna Zephyria Mouto-Vadion-Yuki. Long last name I know. Not my fault my parents wanted to have it like that. I'm the blunt, sarcastic one with the figure that every girl wants to kill me for."

Avion was next. She gave a three-fingered salute and said, "Avion Zephyria Mouto-Vadion at your service! But I prefer Avion Zephyria Vadion. I'm the shy, sarcastic one with the personality that Alexis hates me for!"

Arelia was last and crossed her arms saying, "And I'm Arelia Zephyria Vadion. The sarcastic, motherly one with a past that makes people want to cry."

"Yusei, Reyna, Jaden and Avion...I'm Yugi Mouto. And I was playing card games before it was cool."

"Oh, don't worry. We know."

"You do? How?

"Cause we're from the future. No big whoop." Jaden told him. Avion rolled her eyes and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"What?"

"Well~ I guess it's kind of a big whoop."

"Bottom line, we're here to save the world." Avion said. Arelia blinked. "...Again."

"The masked man you saw. He must be stopped." Yusei continued.

"History will be changed and Duel Monsters will be destroyed basically if we don't." Reyna said.

"We've seen what happened if he's not" Yusei said. "Just like you."

"This guy, made it seem like his mission in life is to take down Pegasus."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Something to do with cardgames destroying the world or something like that." Arelia told him.

"Everything Duel Monster created like school, cities, game...they'll all go down with Pegasus!" Jaden explained.

"But it doesn't have to be that way!" Avion continued. "That's why we're here!"

"That bastard's going to pay for sending my Grandpa to the Shadow Realm!"

Reyna blinked. "The whatta Realm?"

"You know, the Shadow Realm. The big cloudy, purpley place you go to when something really bad happens to you."

"I think you're talking about hell." Jaden told him.

"No! It's the Shadow Realm! You know when someone falls from a really tall building or they get stabbed in the chest...they go straight to the Shadow Realm! What? Don't you have the Shadow Realm in the future?"

"I don't think that's a real thing." Yusei told him.

"So wait...is my Grandpa...really dead?"

"Fraid' so bro." Jaden said apologetically.

"I thought this was supposed to be a kids movie!" Arelia exclaimed.

"Yugi, we can't beat Paradox alone. Well, I mean I probably could but Jaden definitely can't. "

"That's cold dawg." Jaden replied while Reyna flinched and said,

"Yowch! That had to hurt."

"Yugi Mouto, will you join us in our quest to defeat Paradox and save the world along with a harmless childrens card game!?"

Yugi stood up. "That guy hurt my Grandpa. And it also sounds like he's trying to hurt the card game that I love. So I'm more than willing to help you four in anyway that I can." He looked at Arelia. "What about you?"

She pounded her fist on her chest and gave a peace sign. "If you think you're doing this without me, then you are in some _deep_ trouble." He smiled. "I want some fun too."

"Then it looks like our group is complete."

"Aw yeah! We got the King and Queen of Games in our corner! Now let's do this!" Arelia looked at Yusei.

"How much time do we have?"

"About an hour." He replied confused. "Why?" The three girls looked at eachother and in unison said,

"**We're going to Burger King!"**


	47. Bonds Beyond Time: Unbreakable Bonds P2

**Sorry I didn't mentin this last chapter, but since it was two different dates, I'm just kinda gonna fuse what happened together. Pus those of you who like Tea won't have to deal with her being a bitch that much. Arelia never interrupted the date, She was asked by Yugi to go on the date with Yami, yet Bakura still kissed her and Yami still pushed her against hte wall and kissed her. They did in fact meet The Doctor (Who may appear again:Not telling) and Drake and Blake did try to rape her. She still beat the up though. YOu can choose which ever fight you likrd better. And there will be a Yugioh 5D's story for Reyna. Just after I finish my Gx one. I got at least a season left. But I will have to rewrite season 1 since it's all crappy from when I typed it as a beginner. Just so you guys know, it takes place 19 years after Gx. Reyna's 19. So an imaginary cookie if anyone can guess what's wrong with Avion. Not me Avion, my Oc Avion. Oh! I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5D's, YGXTAS or YGOTAS. I do own my own abridged jokes though. And Arelai, Avion, Reyna, Judai and Yuuki.**

**"I am you!" Avion exclaimed. I loked at her surprised.**

**"No! I'm Isabella! Jaden's sister!" She sighed. "That's where she came from! I took a quiz to see who I was msot like and got Jaden. Then bam! Isabella Yuki was born!"**

**"Uh huh...then how was I made?"**

**"I saw an awesome drawing my sister made and you were originally going to be my character for her book/manga Chess only as a kid, and was going to be her sister, but you somehow ended up being aa Yugioh Gx Oc and..." I trailed off, realising she was right.**

**"Ha! I win-" She was cut off and ran to hte bathroom, face slightly green.**

They sat at the booth bored to Death. Avion had her head on Jaden's shoulder, who was tapping his fingers on the table boredly. Reyna's eyes were threatening to close and Yusei had to poke her arm to snap her eyes back open. Arelia was shifting uncomfortably from her spot next to Yami, who happened to take over Yugi when they arrived. She was still trying to figure out how to tell him about what happened at the alley with Bakura, so naturally she was uncomfortable. Yami smiled at her and put his hand on hers, which was on the table. She blushed. It was that moment the waiter came.

"May I take your orders?" He asked. Everyone looked up, well, Reyna snapped awake and Avion lifted her head off of Jaden's shoulder.

"Umm, yeah. I'll have the egg-bread and curry." Jaden said looking up from the menu. Avion nodded and said quietly,

"I-I'll take the bacon cheesburger." Jaden smiled at her and took her hand in his whispering,

"Relax. It's just the waiter. He's not going to do anything." She blushed and nodded. She wasn't really herself around new people and was always shy.

However, the waiter was eyeing the three young girls. Yusei noticed and frowned.

"I think I'll take the same thing as Avion." Arelia told the waiter, looking up at him smiling.

"Same here." Reyna agreed. "Nothing's better than a good old bacon cheeseburger."

"I'll just take the Ramen." Yusei told him, eyeing him suspiciously, yet his voice remained calm and serious.

Yami shrugged. "I'll just have the regular hamburger with fries."

"Hmm, anything else? Especially for you lovely ladies?" The response was immediate. Avion turned bright red and gripped Jaden's hand from under the table, Arelia blushed and stuttered that she wasn't pretty, and Reyna turned a light shade of pink, her orange and black bangs covering her eyes. All three of the guys frowned. It wasn't really that surprising. The waiter was good looking. He had long black hair and light blue eyes, and tan-ish skin. Imagine Kaname from Vampire Knight only with light blue eyes instead of red, and you get the picture. "I could get you _anything_ you _desire._" Jaden, Yami, and Yusei were glaring daggers at the man now. If looks could kill, the waiter would be 50ft under.

"N-No." Avion stuttered, face a bright red. "I-I already have a boyfriend." Oh...ouch. That had to hurt. But the man didn't look hurt. He just looked at Jaden curiously.

"Really? He doesn't really seem to be your type. None of these _children_ do." His voice was silky and smooth. "They don't look like they seem to be any of you lovely ladies type. Surely you could do better."

Arelia frowned. "Yami is very much my type, thank you very much!"

Avion tightened her grip on Jaden's hand. "I-I..." She tried to figure out what to say. The only threats to her and Jaden's relationship was Alexis, who was constantly threatening her to break up with Jaden, saying that they don't belong together. Her face turned slightly green and she placed her other hand on her stomach. She stood up. "Excuse me!" She said quickly and took off towards the bathroom. Jaden blinked. As did the rest of the group. Was she not feeling well?

Which left only poor blunt and innocent Reyna. (Ha! Innocent! Pfft!Shpft! Hahaha! Blunt maybe but innocent!? Ha!) ("Shut it Isabella!") "Hey! That's AvionVadion to you!") She blinked up at him as everyone turned to look at her. "What's it to you?" She asked...bluntly.

The man was took by surprise, but was liking the girl even more. "Well, crabby here-" He gestured to Yusei. "-just doesn't seem to be your type." He gazed down at her, or to be more specific, a part of her torso. She glared and pointed to her face.

"Hello! My face is up here you pedo! Are you going to deliver our orders or not? Cause if not, we're going to Wendy's." The man paled and took off.

Arelia punched a face in the air. "Yeah! One for Reyna, None for Kaname!"

"Kaname?" Reyna asked confused. Arelia sweatdropped.

"What? He looks like him only with blue eyes. Kaname's from Vampire Knight. But Zero is much cooler."

Yami frowned slightly at this and tightened his grip on Arelia's hand.

"Way to be blunt with the waiter Reyna." Yusei told her. She smiled and laughed.

"Go that right Yusei! No one can make fun of your hair but me!" He shook his head but smirked.

It was at this moment Avion came back, but looked serious. She didn't sit down. "Hey...J-Jay...can I talk to you in private?" Jaden sensed something wrong immediately. He stood up and made his way over to her.

"What's wrong Via? Did that waiter do something to you when you left?" He grew angrier by the second. She shook her head quickly, she wasn't really a big fan of an angry Jaden.

"No! It's just..." Her eyes traveled to the group at the table. "..remember that night after we got drunk from when someone spiked the punch?" He nodded, still confused. "Just-" She tugged on his Slifer Jacket Sleeve and gestured outside. "-Come on. It's important." He followed her outside.

"What just happened?" Arelia asked blinking.

"Avion took Jaden outside to talk to him."

She looked at Reyna, the one who answered. "Are you really that Blunt?"

"She is, actually." Yusei answered. Yami laughed. Reyna pouted, making Yusei smile a little.

"WHAT!?" THey heard Jaden scream. They stood up and looked outside. They could barely make out anything, but Jaden's face seemed to be a cross between Happiness and worry. "but-only-18-when-spiked punch at dance-great-Avion." Where the only words they could make out. Reyna look at Yusei with a knowing look in her eyes. Yusei did the same-uh-he looked at Reyna, not-not at himself. Is that even possible? Without using a mirror or anything?

"I'm happening." She whispered to him. He nodded, understanding. Arelia heard and was deeply confused, but had a feeling at what was going on with Avion. What's that supposed to mean? "I'm happening"? Makes no sense...unless... Her eyes widened.

"Here's your food." Said a rather perky waitress. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "I hope it's all to your liking. And you four are such cute couples!" She gushed. The girls blushed while Yami smirked and wrapped his arm around Arelia's waist, pulling her to him, and resting his chin on her head. SHe blushed and didn't saying anything-not that she could anyway. The waitress aww'ed again and set down their food.

"Food!" Avion and Jaden came running back in.

x.x

"I don't trust that guy." Arelia muttered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Why?" Avion asked, finally speaking up.

"he just screams 'Rapist'." Reyna answered.

"How would you know?" Jaden asked, extremely happy for some reason, but his eyes kept glancing over to Avion's stomach every now and then.

"I was attacked by one once." she replied. Yusei nodded. "Crab-hair over here-" She gestured to Yusei. "-saved my sorry ass." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Hey, how much longer do we got?" Yami asked.

"About 40-35 minutes." Yusei told him.

"He seemed nice...enough." Avion carried on teh conversation. They blinked and looked at her. Was she oblivious to flirting or something?

Arelia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You didn't notice the way he was eyeing you?"

"i thought he was looking at you!"

"I'm right across from you! And Reyna's next to me on my left!"

"Nyeh?" Reyna asked, looking up from her burger that was halfway in her mouth.

Silence.

Everybody laughed.

x.x

"Now all we need to do is create a distraction." Yugi said after they all made it back to the roof they were on when Jaden, Avion, Yusei and Reyna appeared.

Jaden then had Yubel appear and blast the stadium. Avion pumped a fist in the air and cheered. She then jumped and wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck, laughing. Jaden smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Arelia blinked in surprise.

'And here I thought Jaden didn't even know what a relationship meant.' She thought and shook her head, smiling lightly.

Everybody who saw and heard the explosion screamed and ran for their lives.

"Nice shot Jaden." Yugi told him. Yusei nodded while Reyna laughed.

"Yeah, way to endanger innocent lives!" Arelia commented. Jaden gave them a thumbs up, albeit with some difficulty due to Avion still hugging him and said,

"Don't thank me, thank Yubel!"

"Who's Yubel?" Reyna asked confused form her spot next to Yusei.

"The Demon who lives inside my head!" Jaden replied, a bit too cheerfully.

"...Wonderful." Yusei said after a long silence. Paradox's (Abridged) laughter came out of nowhere.

"I think not!" He shouted as he came out of a portal on his white Duel Rider. They somehow made it on the ground and got in battle stances. "We meet again Pwotagonists!

"Okay Paradox! Time to show us who you really are! Take off that damn mask!" Yusei demanded. Paradox did so and all the girls could swear that they heard 'Dun dun Dunnnn!' music in the background.

"Oh my god!" Arelia shouted smiling stupidly.

"It's him!" Reyna continued rendering a shocked face.

"I don't believe it! I totally didn't see this coming!" Avion yelled, surprise in her voice.

"Okay, so does anybody actually know this guy?" Yugi asked. Yusei shook his head.

"Nope."

"Never met him." Jaden agreed.

"Of course you don't know who I am! I'm fwom the future!" Paradox told them Arelia sweatdropped at what happened next.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei demanded.

'Uh...they do realize that they're from the future too...right?' She wondered, sweatdropping. 'Or did they just forget?'

"Forget him, now why...what was with the mask?" Jaden asked.

"What?" paradox asked confused.

"You were wearing a mask." Avion continued.

"No I did not."

**"Yes you** **did!**" Jaden and Avion yelled in unison. As she said multiple times in the future, 'It happens when you live with a pair of twins for 13 years. You gain twin or in my case, friendtelapthy.'.

"Did not!"

"You completely and totally did!" Reyna yelled, getting annoyed.

"Look, it makes my character design look interesting. What do you want from me!?" He asked, raising his voice.

"For the love of god, doe anybody know what time it is!?" Yugi asked, really wanting to know the time. Music started to play in the background as Paradox said,

"I know what time it is! It's time to do-do-do do-do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do-do-do-duel!" He got on his duel rider as it started to transform and went up in the air.

"Let's do this guys!" Avion shouted, getting her duel disk ready. She tossed one to Arelia, who caught it and tried to put it on. Avion sweatdropped and walked over to help her mother with it. It didn't take long to put it on.

"Uh...thanks." Arelia thanked sweatdropping. Her face was red from embarrassment. "Okay! Don't know about you but I think it's time for a magic show!"

"Alright!" Reyna shouted, duel disk already ready.

"Let's do this! For our friends!" Yusei said.

"And Venice!" Jaden started.

"Yes, and for Venice." Yusei continued.

"And my Grandpa!" Yugi told him.

"Yes, and for your dead Grandpa! But mainly for our friends!'

Jaden's eyes glowed red and green ans Yubel appeared behind him. "Paradox! Get ready to get your game on!" Avion's brown eye turned Crimson to match her other eye and a girl who looked exactly like her only with red eyes and wearing a black and gold dress appeared behind her.

"I think it's time for a little magic show! Wouldn't you agree!?" Yusei signers mark on his arm and Reyna's eye glowed red.

"You twisted time crusade ends here! Let's Rev it up!"

"I'm in a mood for a magic trick! How about you?"

Arelia frowned, not having anything cool to say. Until she remembered the catchphrase she always used when she dueled. She crossed her arms and said, "Time for a magic show Paradox!"

Yami appeared in hsi spirit form next to Yugi and whispered something to him. Yugi gasped. "Pharaoh! That's dirty! ...Super special awesome ultra special super sexy transformation sequence!" They shouted. Arelia turned pink when she saw Yami take control. Jaden then tossed Yami a duel disk that was in his bag. Jaden then tossed the bag to where Pharaoh (The cat) and Professor Banner where at.

"I have just one thing to say to Paradox." Yami said, opening his Crimson eyes, which was the exact same color as Avion's right eye. He go the Duel DIsk ready. "It's Game Time!" Arelia smiled and turned red at the memories thinking,

'Still so cool...' Avion noticed and poked her head, snapping her out of it. Arelia blinked.

"Huh? Oh, right! Thanks."

**"Let's go!"** They all shouted throwing their dueling arm in the air. Which all happened to be on the right... (Sweatdropps confused, only now realizing this.) It was then Arelia noticed...Paradox's hair was blue and purple...not yellow and purple...what? It's like the same thing with Mokuba's eyes! They were blue like Seto's instead of grey and Ishizu's eyes were green instead of blue! Why is this world so confusing?

"Very Well Yugioh Pwotagonists! Let's see how you like it in the Mawific World!"

"Actually this isn't so bad." Jaden commented as the city was turned into a purple version of outer-space. It had stars and everything! Avion could even see Neptune!

"Yeah, it's actually kinda pretty here." Avion agreed nodding.

"I like it." Yusei said.

"Space rip off." Was all Reyna could say. Yusei shook his head, smiling lightly.

"Makes a nice change from the Shadow Realm." Yugi told him, looking around.

"It's pretty cool if you ask me." Arelia said.

"Stop that! It's supposed to be thweatening!"

"Look at all the lights!" Avion exclaimed, looking at the stars. Jaden chuckled.

"Stop being impwessed by the Mawific World!"

"ParaDox! You got some explaining to do!" Yusei told him.

"Yeah! Like why the hell where you in Venice!?" Jaden added.

"Look, Venice isn't important."

"We disagree." Avion told him.

"Shut up." Jaden and Avion stopped talking, Avion's bangs covered her eyes. "Paradox! Why were you trying to destroy the world?"

"You stupid Pwotagonist! I'm not trying to destroy the world...I'm trying to save it!"

"Well we're going to stop you-Wait what?" Arelia asked, sweatdropping.

"In the future, the world as we know it has been destroyed. Humanity's ignorance has caused it to become wavaged and Wifeless!"

"Wavaged and Wifeless?" Yami asked, horrified. He looked at Arelia, remembering what he had learned just yesterday. Jaden quickly looked at Avion, remembering that she was technically his fiance, since he won the duel with Harrington and that Avion beat Chance, to where she still remained his fiance. He was planning on asking her to marry him when the time was right. They're both 19 and both live in Japan so it's legal. He shook his head. Paradox is just trying to get into his head.

"But how?" Jaden asked, removing the thoughts. "Was it global warming?"

"Nuclear War?" Yusei wondered.

"No!" Paradox yelled. "None of those things happened! What destroyed the world was...card games!"

"What?" Avion was confused.

"You lie! Our future is a bright one!" Yusei told him angrily.

"It's not." Paradox told him sadly.

"How?" Reyna asked.

"What?" He looked up surprised.

"How did card games destroy the world?" She asked.

"I wasn't actually there," He admitted, ",but I heard that somebody played a card game and then-BOOM! End of the world." He noticed our disbelief and said, "It totally happened! just card game-boom! Everyone dead." He then pointed at Reyna. "Even your daughter's daughter is dead!" Reyna blinked and pointed at herself. She looked at Yusei confused who shrugged.

"He's from a farther timeline." SHe mouthed 'oh' and nodded.

"Okay, but how does stealing cards and killing people better?" JAden asked.

"Look! I planned this!"

"THen explain it!" Avion demanded.

"Explain you oh-so-great plan!" Arelia told him.

"All I had to do was invent time travel, go back in time and kill Pegasus." He answered. "Then the future would be better."

"You also killed Yugi's grandpa." Yami deadpanned.

"Yeah, and Yugi's grandpa. I meant to do that too. My plan in flawless."

_"Absalutely flawless!"_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Yami asked. Arelia chuckled.

"Also a lot of innocent people died."

"Why yes, you see, that's the part I was looking forward to the most." Everyone glared at him disgusted.

"You sick bastard." Arelia growled.

"You remind me-" Reyna began.

"-Of Uncle Viros." Avion finished, her brown eye turning red as Ikari started to take control. He voice turned colder and had an evil tone to it. "I hope you rot and burn in hell. And as you do, I will watch and laugh, listening to your agonizing screams of pa-" She was cut off when Jaden placed a hand on her shoulder. Everyone was staring at Avion surprised. They never expected that to come out of her mouth. Well, except Jaden. He kinda said the same things when he was the Supreme King. Avion's red eye went back to it's dark brown. She felt light headed and stumbled, falling back into Jaden who caught her with ease.

"You really need to control Ikari, Via." Jaden whispered. Avion nodded and placed a hand on her head. She groaned.

"I know..." He lokoed up at Paradox.

"The why the hell are you riding a motorcycle, wearing an evil mask, stealing people's cards and laughing like a maniac!?" He demanded, helping Avion stand up. "Does that sound like a hero to you!?" Avion had to agree with Jaden. After all, he used Hero cards and could talk to them, so he should know all about heroes. Plus, they did save the world a bunch of times.

"Well, when you put it like that not really, but-" Jaden cut him off.

"Then what the hell man!? What the actual hell!?"

"Language!" Avion yelled, hitting him lightly on the head. Jaden always yelled language when she cursed, but he must be in a bad mood or something, cause he rarely curses.

"LIsten here you ingrate! Either I destroy Duel Monsters or the World itself is destroyed! It's simple as that! Card games... or the world!"

"Hmm...the entire world or card games..." Yami muttered looking up in thought. "Tough choice."

"I don't really think there is a choice!" Arelia said. Knowing that without Duel Monsters the entire series of Yugioh would be deleted. "Besides," She grinned. "What use would there be to live in a world without card games?"

"That's right love slave!" Yami agreed. Arelia blinked and sweatdropped, but was red in the face.

"W-What?"

"Pwotagonists! I challenge you to a card game!" Paradox challenged.

"You mean the thing that's going to destroy the world?" Yusei asked.

"Yes! That!"

"Seems kinda hypocritical,"

"Yes and hows this going to even work?" Yami wondered.

"Yeah, there's 6 of us and one of you." Reyna continued the thought.

"It's simple!"

"First Yusei goes, and then I go, and then Reyna goes, and I go, then Jaden goes, then I go, then Avion goes, then I go,-"

"Wait-" Yami began but Paradox continued.

"-then Yugi goes, then Arelia goes, and then I go. Sounds fair, don't you think?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Yami exclaimed. "We each get like one turn while you get like a uh-gazillion!"

"I'm glad you understand."

"Oh but you've got be kidding me. Like anybody in their right mind would agree to that-"

"You're on ParaDox! We're gonna take you down!"

"Oh god no." Yami muttered.

"Jaden." Yusei said. He looked at him.

"What's sup?"

"If we survive this, I'm going to go back in time and smack myself on the face for bringing you on this adventure."

"Can I come?" Yami asked.

"You can ride with me anytime Yugi." Yusei replied and Arelia didn't know why, but she felt a pang in her chest when saw Yami and Yusei gaze in eachothers eyes. SHe couldn't bear to watch so she looked away.

"No homo."

"Yes, no homo."

"Now I summon the Mawific Cyberend Dragon!"

"Now Yusei, Reyna, I'm going to point out that this duel, is not going to take place on a motorcycle." The duo stared at him. "I hope you understand that. I-I don't want you trying to like-ride your duel disk or something. We-we're just going to stand with our feet planted firmly on the ground-"

**"We know how to** **duel!"**

"Well okay then."

"I synchro summon JunkGardna!" Yusei shouted. Junk Gardna appeared on teh field. (I'm not in the mode to describe) "In defense mode!"

"Synchro what?" Yugi asked.

"Synchro summon." Yusei told him.

"What summon?"

"Synchro summon." Yusei was beginning ot get annoyed now.

"What what?"

"Synchro...summon."

"Oh...what's that?"

"It's where you take a monster-"

"Wait! I seemed to have stopped caring." Arelia laughed.

"That was a nice Synchro summon Yusei!"

"Synchro what?"

"But I'm afraid not nice enough! Now I summon my Mawific Rainbow Dragon!" Avion and Jaden gasped.

"You leave Jesse's monster out of this!" Avion shouted.

"NO fair Paradox! That's my best friends card!" Ironic how Jesse immediately went to best friend after he and Avion started dating.

"Seriously? You have friends?" Yusei asked.

"Yes!" Jaden replied.

"You mean ones that aren't invisible?"

"Ah, right. Look who's talking." He fired back. Avion let out an 'oh...burned.'

"You tell him Jaden! I'm still very Asian by the way." Professor Banner said.

"Right! My turn!" Reyna shouted and said, "I synchro summon Sorceress of Black!" A woman wearing a black robe with purple hair appeared.

"Freestyle time!" Jaden shouted. Yusei paled.

"Please tell me he isn't going to rap."

"Paradox man I just want to let you know, you ain't gonna take away our card game Yugioh!

Gonna use a spell card bring out my man Neos, looks like in a few seconds your Cyberend Dragon is about to be toast!

What's that come again? I got second move? Look like's Jaden f'n Yuki's got a lot to prove!

Take down his Rainbow Dragon and before he starts to mourn 'im, gonna lay these cards down right in a trap zone!"

"Nice dueling Jaden. You must tell me, where did you learn to duel with such heart and passion?" Yami asked curiously. JAden smiled and looked up at him.

"A little place called Duel Academy. And believe or not, Via and I usually skip class!" She laughed.

"More like sleep through it!" She replied.

"Well, if I were your teacher I'd definitely give you an A on that last move." His voice was full off amusement and a tone that showed he was impressed.

'I sure hope the people of New Domino City give me passing marks after this.' Yusei thought.

"Mawific ParaDox Dragon! Come forth!"

"Not good." Jaden said as we stared up at the Dragon.

"My turn..." Avion muttered as she stared up at the Dragon. Dark Magician appeared beside her. She looked up at him.

_"Hurry up and draw. Cause if you don't I'll whack you on the head with my staff again."_ She flinched and drew.

"Right! Sorry." She looked at her hand and smirked. "That's why Dark Magician?" The man on the card glared at her. "I summon my Dark Magician! And place down a facedown. I end my turn."

After a very confusing Paradox turn.

"Stand back everyone! It's time for a real main character to take the lead." Yami said. Arelia frowned.

"Hey! What does that make me then?"

"Didn't you read the summary? You're obviously my love interest! Now stand back!"

"Please! You may be the King of Games in your time but where I come from, Duel Monsters has evolved way above your understanding!" Paradox laughed. "Compared to me you're just a learner!"

"That may be the case in your time line...but then again we're not in you time line...are we?" Paradox face held panic. "And from where Arelia and I come from Duel Monsters is just an exploitable mess of a game! And I'm going to exploit the hell out of it! I summon the Dark Magician and Dark MAgician Girl!" The purple version of the Dark Magician and Arelia's version of the Dark Magician Girl appeared.

"Hey, how come we can talk in this movie?" DMG asked DM.

"A wizard did it." Dark Magician replied.

"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! Use Dark Twin Burst and destroy Paradox Dragon!"

"Aw Yeah! Pimp slap like a mofo!" Jaden cheered. Avion shook her head, laughing at her boyfriends antics.

"I believe the appropriate phrase is, a 'booyah'."

"Booyah!" Arelia cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let's see you recover from that Paradox!" Yusei shouted.

"I will do more than that, Yusei! Watch as I summon my Mawific Twuth Dwagon!" They all watched in horror as a humongous yellow dragon appeared.

"I've seen some big monsters in my time, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake!" Jaden yelled.

"And it probably ate it too." Yusei agreed. If it wasn't for the situation. They would've laughed.

"Oh, I wish my gweat, gweat, gweat, gweat Grandfather Dartz was here to see me now." Paradox said from his spot on teh dragon. "He would be so pwoud of me!"

"Gentlemen, ladies, if we don't make it through this I want you all to know it's been an honor playing card games with you." Yami began. "Even you Jaden."

"Ballin'!"

"You can be my wingman anytime Yugi." Yusei told him.

"No Yusei...you can be mine." Yami said. They stared into each others eyes again and Arelia felt another pang in her chest.

"No homo right?"

"All of the homo!"

"Stop being gay and duel!" Reyna ordered.

"MAwific Twuth Dwagon! Destroy their monsters and change the future!" THe dragon le tout a blast that sent them all flying back, but not before Rena screamed,

"I didn't mean you!"

As they fell Jaden quickly pulled Avion to him, wrapping his arms around her to keep her safe. Yami did the same for Arelia, as did Yusei for Reyna.

**Y,A, Y,R ,J & A: 500**

"I am wictorious!" Paradox said.

"There's just no way that we can win-" Yusei began to sing but stopped flinching from pain. Reyna lifted her head and continued.

"His cards are epic beasts... he duels to well because he's from another time."

"Listen all of you!" Yami yelled and helped Arelia sit up. "He's gonna rewrite history!"

"He's gonna wipe out our card games." Arelia continued and placed a hand on her aching head.

"Never." Jaden said.

"Unless we break his massive monster into pieces!" Yami sang.

"Homies." Jaden began. "We've been through so much stuff."

"I had to hear Jaden rapping." Yusei said and sat up.

"That was rough." Yami admitted. Everyone started to stand up.

**"Now it's time to take this sucker** **do-o-own!"**

"Come on guys now it's time to blow doors down!" Jaden sang.

"I hear ya Jaden now it's time to blow doors down!" Yusei sang.

"SO make your move cause I'm throwin' a facedown!" Avion finally sang.

"OKay, just make sure you don't summon a gay clown!" Yami sang, joining in.

**"Now it's time to take this sucker down!" **

"My Hairy balls will make sure he won't take us down!" Yami sang and summoned Kuriboh.

"Do do lala lala la la la~!"

"No this cannot be happening how do I take them down!?" Paradox sang panicking.

"We're gonna beat 'cha! Oh ParaDox!"

"No doubt about it! Our card game Ro-o-ocks!"

"As far as villains go, in anime!"

"I hat to tell you this-you're just cliche!"

"That's right you messed with! The wrong show!"

"We're not just anyone! We're Yugioh!" Arelia finished.

**"We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! WE're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh! We're Yugioh!" **They all sang as tehy used a spell card to resummon all their monsters and destroyed Paradox's monsters.

"no no no! NO no no no no! No no no no noooooooooooooo!"

PAraDox: 0

ParaDox disappeared into ashes...strangely, and the city returned to normal.

"Huh, I think we just killed a man." Yami realized.

"If anyone asks, Jaden did it." Yusei told him, pointing a thumb at the brunette Slifer."

"Yeah-Wait What?"

Later on the roof that they are usually on. Epic music playing in the background.

We watched as Pegasus handed cards to children.

"So...it looks like our work is done here." Avion said smiling, hands clasped behind her back.

Jade turned red and stuttered, "Ah-I-Uh...not-not quite-ah-Via," She turned and looked up at him confused.

"What's wrong Jay?" She asked worried. He turned red.

"N-Nothings wrong just-ah-" He stuttered a few more times before standing on one knee and taking Avion's hand in his. She was still confused but Arelia squealed (Very unlike her.) and grabbed Yami's arm in excitement. Reyna blinked in surprise and looked at Yusei who shrugged in response. He didn't think it would happen either. "But...uh...Via..." He paused for a moment and Avion's eyes started to widen in realization.

"J-Jay..." Her face turned red.

"Will...will you-ah...m-marry me." He asked red. 'This is harder than I thought.' He thought. 'What if she says no!? I don't think I'll be able to live if-"

"Yes!" Tears pricked at her eyes and she tackled Jaden in a hug "Yes, yes, yes a million times yes!" Jaden smiled widely and wrapped his arms around.

"Really! You-you mean it!?" She kissed him, giving him his answer.

She pulled away and said, 'Yes! Do you mean it?"

"Y-Yes!" He exclaimed, happier than ever. "Of course I mean it! But do you really mean it?"

Reyna rolled her eyes and said, "Just kiss again already!" They did so as Yusei laughed at Reyna's annoyed and semi-disgusted face. Besides, wouldn't you be disgusted at seeing your parents (Past versions) kiss?

After a few mushy moments later and an Engagement ring later.

"I guess this is goodbye then." JAden said sadly as he and Avion held their fingers locked together, and his bag slung over his shoulder. "It was great meeting you all-hey! Think well meet again sometime?"

"Yeah, but when we do-" Yusei began. Reyna cut him off.

"Let's just hope the world isn't at stake again." Arelia laughed.

"The world's always at stake!"

"You guys said." Yami told them. "Maybe we could duel each other. But our bond is what will stand against the Test of Time."

"Our Unbreakable Bonds." Arelia said as they all placed their hands on one anothers. "No matter where we go, our hearts will be connected." Arelia quoted Aerith

"Bonds Beyond Time." Jaden said.

"Unbreakable Bonds." Avion continued.

"Absolutely." Yusei agreed.

**19years in the future: Duel Academy. AVion's eyes**

"You know, you really do look like your mother Via." JAden commented. Avion laughed.

"You think?"

"JAden! Avion! Where have you guys been!?" Syrus shouted running towards us. He tacked us in a hug.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Jaden exclaimed as we stumbled.

"Glad to see you too Sy!" I told him, laughing.

"Guys!" Isabella, Jaden's twin sister, shouted running up. "Did you find the thief!?"

Syrus finally released us.

"Yup! And he's not the only thing we've found!" Jaden told them. I smiled widely. "We found Reyna and Yusei too!"

Their eyes went wide. "Yusei and Reyna!?"

"You saw them?" Syrus asked. Yusei and Reyna appeared here at the abandoned dorm when Jaden was dueling Susan, the duelist who pretended to have teh Millennium Puzzle but called it 'pendent' instead and faked teh Shadow Realm. I however, found Yusei and Reyna, along with Judai and Yuuki, in the actual Shadow Realm after having the symbol of Horus appear on my forehead and passing out. At least that's what Chumley and Syrus told me. "But tey disappeared years ago!"

"And we met them years ago." I told him, confusing him. Jaden smiled and realized something.

"Hey, Via." He started. I looked up at him.

"What's up Jay?"

"What should we name her?" I blinked surprised but smiled anyway. "I-I mean if it is a her."

"What do you think of the name Reyna?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I love it."

Isabella then noticed the ring on my finger. "Since when were you two engaged?"

Syrus's eyes popped out of his skull. "WHAT!?" Jaden and I laughed.

x.x **19 years later. Eyes of Reyna and thoughts of Yusei.**

We rode our duel Runners out of the portal and took off our helmets. I blinked and looked at Yusei, who was staring out at the city. He seemed to be deep in thought.

'At long last, I finally feel like I can let go of the past and focus on the future.' Yusei thought, not noticing Reyna staring at him. 'Paradox may a painted a bleak picture for the world but I know the future isn't set in stone, it's what we make it. And together-' He looked over at me. I nodded and he looked over to our other friends who running over us. '-we can make it bright.' Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Judai and Yuuki. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"What's up guys!?" I called only to be knocked off by D-Wheel by Judai and Yuuki, who tackled me in a hug. "Whoa!"

"Onee-Chan!"

**19 years before Jaden and Avion's time. Arelia's eyes.**

"Well okay then." I muttered, ignoring the pang in my chest that made itself known when Yusei and Yami stared each other in the eyes. Was I...jealous? No...I felt hurt. Why does the world hate me?

"Arelia?" Yugi asked, taking over Yami. "What's wrong?"

I blinked and looked at him surprised. "N-nothing! I'm fine, Yugi. Really."

He didn't look as though he believed but nodded anyway. "Right, of course you are. We might want to get our Duel Disks later, otherwise we won't be able to participate!"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

**I was lazy with this chapter...kinda why it's mostly abridged. SOrry bout that. R&R.**


	48. Hunters, figths, insane chick!

**Those of you who catch the big change and figure out who the extra duelist is, you can get a hug from Bakura, Ryou, Akefia, Yugi, Yami, or Atem. Or Arelia or Tea. Oh, and I also changed some things. Instead of Brown eyes, Bakura had purple. Kinda like how Yami has red. So, yeah. OH, and how everyone has slight differences than in the actual show, manga or whatever, like how Ishizu's eyes are green instead of blue, MOkuba's eyes blue instead of grey...it makes things cooler that way. (Haha! Rhyme!) Plus...kinda part of the plot that is only beginning to show itself, Mwahaha! Bwahaha! Hahaha-Wait hold. Isis! Com over here so I can pet you while sitting in a revolving chair and laughe villy while typing this!**

**White Calico kitty walks over. PIcks kitty up and starts to pet her.**

**"OKay. Bwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Hahahahaha!" (No joke. I seriously have a white calico cat named Isis)**

_"Come back here!" I shouted, chasing the thief that took my basket of food. "Hey!"_

_"Never! It's mine!" He shouted back and dodged a crowed. I growled and picked up speed. That jerk! Thinks he can take my basket of food? I'll show him-Whoa! _

_I attempted to stop running, but failed ad crashed into someone...and that someone happened to be Atem. He let out a scream of surprise as we fell to the ground, me on top of him. "Hey-! A-Atem!?" I exclaimed, seeing his red orbs stare into my dark brown ones surprised. I was then how close I realized we were. I turned a bright shade of red, causing him to blink...then smirk._

_"You're so attracted to me that you just happen to run into me, I see." I frowned and flicked the 15 year-old in the face. "Ow! WHat was that for!?" He asked, as I sat up, still on top of him. I looked around, trying to catch any sight of the thief. Atem blinked. "Arelia?" Hm...nothing. Huh? He say my name? Eh, kinda hard to remember which is your real name when you accidentally say it's Arelai to a thief. _

_"Sorry? What was that?"_

_"I said, 'Am I really that comfortable?'" I blinked confused for a second before realizing what he meant. I jumped off of him, literally into the air. I landed on teh ground wiht a thud and apologized a thousand times, face a dark red._

_"I am so -so so-sorry! I-I didn't mean-" I was cut off by his laughter. I frowned. "What?"_

_"Your face! You're so cute when you're flustered!" I blinked and turned even redder._

_"Sh-shut up!" I shouted, stuttering, eyes closed from embarrassment. Gods just kill me now! My eyes shot open when I fel arms wrap around me and pull me close to a chest. Atem's chest. I turn redder than even humanly possible._

_"Don't cry." His voice was surprisingly soft and filled with warmth and care. "I wasn't making fun of you...I would never do that, Arelia. Forgive me if I hurt your feelings by saying those things earlier." I felt him kiss my forehead._

"Y-You mean startin' tomorrow there'll be duelists fightin' in da streets!?" Joey exclaimed after we told him the news.

"A lot of great duelists are coming." I told him.

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"That dirty little bastard, Kaiba! Not tellin' me, Domino City's number 2 duelist!" Joey clenched his teeth and held up a fist. "I'll never forgive him!"

"Whoa, Joey! You're not seriously planning on _entering_ are you!?" Tristan asked loudly.

"Of course I am! But why didn't he send me an invite!?"

"Here's a news flash for you Joey." Tristan said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Kaiba, doesn't like you."

"Nyeh! I'll give him something not to like!"

I laughed as the wind blew. "Go right ahead!"

"Hey, Yug! Relia! You guys entering too?" Joey asked. I nodded.

"Course,"

"You bet! I just found out that entering this tournament is the only way that Arelia and I can achieve our destiny!"

"Destiny?" Joey looked at me for an answer. I sweatdropped. "Whattya talkin' about?"

"It's a...uh-long story?" It came out as a question.

"I got time."

"Okay, some evil guy from the past is back and I'm destined to join this tournament to stop it! And Arelia has to help me along the way!" Yugi told him, making a long story short.

"Den it's my destiny to help!" JOey exclaimed. He pulled out a card and held it up. "And I got just da card! Red-Eyes BLack Dragon, folks!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "So what you're saying is that you've changed your mind again and will be entering the tournament." Tristan said bored.

"Dat's what I'm sayin' alright! Yugi inspired me!" He kissed his card. "And with this baby in my deck, I got it made! Isn't that right my witt;e-baby Wed-Eyes!? Who's gonna help me kick some major Kaiba-ass?" He saw our faces and became defensive. "What's da matter!? You never saw a guy kiss a card!?"

Tea broke the silence, holding up a finger, "Remember what happened _last _time you dueled Kaiba?"

"Tea's right, Joey." I said, grimacing about the fact that I actually agreed with her. "Red-Eyes may be a powerful card, Blue-eyes counterpart in fact, but that doesn't mean that he'll beat Seto." I don't know why, but it just felt wrong calling him Kaiba. Must have to do with me being some Egyptian Queen.

Que the music. "...you gotta point dere."

"You need to have a little more patience." Yugi told him. "Like for starters, you need to get used to his new and more advanced DUel Disk. Like Arelia and I have-"

"And how so? Did you guys buy one already?" Yugi and I sent each other a look, remembering yesterday.

"Not exactly...but we met some people who had one and they let us duel with them." Not teh full truth, but close enough.

"Oh! Dat makes sense." His eyes widened in realization. "But da old ones were already too advance for me! It was what cost me da duel!" He grit his teeth in memory.

"You're a much better duelist now than you were then, Joey." Yugi told him. "But before you jump into another duel with Kaiba, you should practice with you're new duel disk!"

"Den what are we waiting for!? We gotta go and sign up for this thing!" Joey took off towards teh exit. Did forget to mention that we were on the roof of the school? Sorry.

x.x Later in some alley.

"I thought it was around here somewhere." Yugi said, trying to find that store. "I've never been to this store so I'm kinda lost." He admitted.

"I think there's a store around that corner." Tea said, pointing west.

"Hey! I know that place!" I exclaimed and was about to burst into a run, when Tea caught me by the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no you don't! NOt until you tell me how you know about that place!"

I frowned and answered, "I went there with Yami, the spirit in Yugi's puzzle and apparently my husband, a few days ago. We had a date."

Her eye twitched, but she said nothing.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for that, Arelia!"

I nodded, smiling and gave him a thumbs up. "No prob." I looked up at Tea. "Can you let me go now?" She dropped me onto the ground and I let out an 'Oof!'

"You okay?" Yugi asked. I nodded. "But you know, something's weird. He has a policy of not playing DUel Monsters if it has an ante rule. 'I can't bet my precious cards on wager!' I'm guessing he would say. 'A real rare card isn't about how scarce it is or how much money it costs... It's different for each person. It's the 40 cards they chose ot of thousands and thousand that they make up their deck! All those cards a precious to the Duelist who chose them! All those card are a one-of-a-kind!'" I blinked at the quote, "That's why he says he could never take a card from another duelist. If he wins this tournament he'll have the opportunity to get tons of rare cards. But... I think there might be some other reason."

We took off towards the shop after our chat and entered. I frowned confused, as to why The Doctor wasn't there.

"Hello! We're Japanese teenagers!" Yugi said as we entered. "We're here to register for the new card game tournament since we have absolutely nothing better to do with our lives!"

"Well then my young friend, you have come to the right place. You're fortunate since I have 5 Duel Disks left on my shelf." I rose a brow. 5? I thought there was only going to be 3. "But first I have to make sure you're qualified to register."

"Hey, quick question." He looked down at me. "WHat happened to Mr. Smith?" I was carful not to call him The Doctor.

"Oh, him? He had to leave. Said something about...Cybermen? And Bow ties being cool. Don't ask."

"I'm Yugi Mouto." Yugi told the guy.

"Alright, Yugi Mouto. Not bad." He said after typing something in and a picture of Yami appeared. His Dark MAgician Card next to him 5 stars underneath. "You got 5 stars. That's the highest rank."

"Where does this information come from, exactly?" I asked, trying not to be too demanding.

"KaibaCorp does research on duelists all around the world. ANd compiles all the information into a database." He explained, turing the computer around so we could see. "This shows your skill level and the rarest card you've ever played in a duel." One word. Stalker. "To make sure a duelist is qualified Mr. Kaiba has gone to great lengths to learn everything about you an your deck." Everyone but me gasped.

"Everything!?" Yugi exclaimed. "Knowing every card in our decks gives an unfair advantage to Kaiba!"

"That's a little stalker-ish." I said.

"So not cool." Tea commented.

"Though, since you did qualify to enter you get this." He handed Yugi the Duel Disk box. "Kaiba Corp's new and improved Duel Disk System!"

"Awesome! THank you!"

"Names Arelia Vadion." I told him. He looked surprised for a second and said,

"Really? I'm reserving one of the duel disks for someone with the same last name. He was such a nice guy." He told me and typed something into a computer. "5 Stars also. Rarest card played would be the Dark Magician Girl. Here." He handed me a Duel Disk box. I took it, but not before looking at him suspiciously.

"What's your name?" I asked. He smiled.

"Steve Hopkins." I knew it! He was a Steve!

"What does it say about me on your magical computer box thing!?" Joey asked, pushing me out of the way. He showed us the screen and it had a picture of a guy dancing on it. "That bastard Kaiba Rick-rolled me!"

"Who the hell is Rick?" I asked confused.

"Some douche bag!" Tristan shouted.

"I haven't been this mad since DDR was Rick-mobbed!" Tristan came over and quickly grabbed Joey's arms before he broke something.

"Joey! No! If you get too angry you'll become the incredible Hulk!"

I laughed. "Nah! That's only in YUgiho Gx abridged. Sepherax's Yugioh Gx abridged. Not ShadyVox and Xthedarkone's."

"That's Bruce Banner." I looked at her surprised.

"Yugioh Gx's Professor Banner's name is Bruce!? Oh my God!"

"No you idiot!"

"But I thought that happened to everyone!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. It appeared my machine was malfunctioning and you actually have 4 stars. Congratulations, you qualify!" Steve said and handed JOey a Duel Disk. HE took and said,

"Do-do-do-do-de-de-de-de-do-do-do-do-nyeh-nyeh-nye h-NYEH!" As ZElda music played in teh background. I couldn't help but comment.

"Looks like someone found a Duel Disk."

We began to walk out of the store. "Who's da man!?"

"Way to keep your cool Joey." Tea said. I stayed back and told them,

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit. I wanna check something out." They nodded and left. I opened the door a little bit and peeked through, seeing Steve on the phone.

"Send over the Rare Hunters. The boy wiht the Red-Eyes just left. Oh, and by the way. Tell Master Marik and Master VIros that the Queen is with him and his friends." My eyes widened and I quickly left.

x.x

"I told Serenity I'd visit the Hospital tonight!" I heard Joey say once I caught up. "I decided to take a shortcut through this dangerous looking alley."

"That sounds potentially fatal!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yup! Wish me luck!" He said and took off, waving. I frowned, trying to remember what happens next.

"It's not going to be that easy." Tristan told Yugi, Tea, and me after a few moments. We blinked and turned to him.

"Huh?" Tea asked. "Whattya mean?"

"He means that Joey's mom is going to be there." I told them. I felt a pang of sadness for Joey. "They don't exactly...get along. See, Joey's mom took Serenity away at a young age. SHe didn't take Joey in fear that he would be like his Dad." They flinched at that thought. We all remembered seeing his dad when Joey went missing, when in fact, that Yo-yo gang forced him to join them. "He hasn't really spoken to his mom since." I explained, remembering the story. My eyes widened when I remembered Joey gets his card taken. "I'll go check on Joey, just to make sure nothing bad happens." I said and took off.

"Arelia!" I heard Yugi scream.

"Hey!"

I arrived right when JOey ran into the Hunters.

"Hey! What gives!?" He demanded. I let out a huff, tired of all the running I was doing and walked towards Joey. "Outta my way! I'm in a hurry!"

The man laughed and said, "We are the Rare Hunters."

"Joey, get back and hide." I ordered. He looked at me shocked, finally realizing I was there.

"Arelia!? What are you doin' here!?"

"I came because I knew that _they"_ I jerked my head towards the Rare Hunters. "-would show up. Now do as I say and get back! Or...you can help me beat the shit out of these guys and delay your visit to your sister."

Joey hesitated before saying, "I'm not lettin' you take dese guys on alone!"

I gritted my teeth, annoyed but sighed. "Fine. Don't blame me if you get beat. HYA!" I lifted my leg in the air and it connected to the leaders face, sending him flying backwards and landing awkwardly on the ground.

"Take this!" Joey shouted, punching another one in the face. The last hunter actually knew how to fight and kneed him in the stomach.

"Joey!" I shouted, only to receive a smack in the face. What? Was this one a girl?

"No! Don't hurt this one Steve #85! Master Marik and Master Viros want the girl!" My eye widened at the names. Fuck.

"Aww, come on! Can't I at least leave a few scratches...taste a little blood?" Her voice was deep, cold, and if I were a guy, probably seductive. She was no doubt sadistic.

The hunter smirked. "Sure. But it won't be my fault if you get punished."

"Oh! I love Master Viros's punishments! I cry in joy!" She exclaimed. I watched with wide eyes as she took out a knife from under her robe. She got in a stance and ran right towards me. I dodged, but not fast enough, and got cut on the side. I flinched as blood dripped from my wound. I liked that shirt too...

I backed up in surprise as she appeared suddenly in front of me. Only to trip and get a cut on the cheek. Steve #85 laughed evilly.

"Arelia!" Joey exclaimed as he dodged and punched the hunter.

I quickly rolled out of the way so I wouldn't have a knife protruding out of my stomach. "Gah!" I screamed and jumped into the air, barely missing a stab. "Joey! Go to the hospital and get your sister!"

"But-!"

"NOW!" I screamed, dodging another blow. He took off without a word. '1 down, 2 to go.' I thought, only to get hit in the back of my neck. I gasped as the world turned black before me. But not before hearing,

"Welcome back, Precious Gold."

Flash!

_"What were you running for?' Atem asked, curiously as we walked back to the palace. My eyes widened and I face-palmed. I totally forgot about him!_

_"N-No reason! Now if you don't mind-" I tried ot slip away but Atem grabbed my arm. I pouted and blushed as leaned his face closer to mine._

_"Tell me now, Arelia. Or else I'll go Prince of Egypt on you." I laughed. He never seemed to be the 'Princely' type of guy. So I always found it funny. I told him this and we laughed hard. But ever since he's been using it to try and get information out of me._

_"And why should I?" I asked him, turning my head._

_"Have I ever told you how beautiful you were?" He said suddenly. I snorted and shook my head._

_"That isn't going to work." I told him._

_"Oh really?" I turned a dark red when I felt his breath on my neck. "Then why are you blushing? Have you fallen for me?"_

_I tried to step back, but Atem kept a firm hold of my arm. He then slid an arm around my waist and pulled em close to him. I cursed mentally. "Y-You w-wish." I stuttered. "N-Now let me go!"_

_"Not until you tell me the truth, Arelia." He told me, his deep voice making me melt. I could almost feel his lips on my neck._

_"I-I'm not-I'm not g-going to tell-ah!" I gasped when he pressed his lips to my neck. "Thief..." I moaned, eyes closing as he continued ot kiss my neck. "...Stole a basket of food that I bought." He removed his lips and looked down at my flushed face. _

_"I hate you..." I muttered, looking at is smirking face._

_"Now...was that so hard?"_

_"Yes..._very hard..._now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a bath." _

_"Can I watch?" He asked and I smacked him on the head. "Ow!"_

_"Pervert!"_

_"I am not! You are going to be my Queen some day so-"_

_"I'm not going to be anybody's Queen." I told him. He's just trying to woo me, unlike all the other girls who always swoon and flirt with him, I just joke and be sarcastic. Sure I love him, but hell, Like I'm going to tell him that._

_"Arelia!" He whined. "Why!? You know I love you!"_

_"Ha! Like all the other girls? Yeah, I know!" I stalked off angrily, going got go find Akefia. He always seems to cheer me up._

_"Ah! Not like that! Just ask Mana!"_

_"Oh, I know. She'll take your side since you've known her longer!"_

_"Stop being so stubborn and resistant!"_

_"I am not!"_

_"Yes you are!"_

_"Hello." A voice said suddenly, making both of us scream and cling onto each other in fright. "I believe these are yours, My Dear."_

_"A-Akefia?" I asked, stuttering, turning my head. There indeed, stood the white haired, purple eyed boy with a sexy scar down the right side of his face. My eyes brightened. "Akefia!"_

_I broke out of Atem's grasp and hugged him. He hugged back, still holding onto the basket. "I've been looking everywhere for you." I looked up at him as he held up teh basket and looked at it. "Luckily I happened to run into trouble. It appeared that he took your basket."_

_I took it from him gratefully. "Thank you, Akefia!" He smiled, a rare sight to see. Atem narrowed his eyes at him. Akefia did the same._

_Flash!_

I gasped, eyes opening, sweat beading down my face.

"Hello, my dear." I looked up into the dark purple eyes of Bakura. He smirked and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. "I sent these fools to teh Shadow Realm, they did harm you after all."

"B-Bakura?" My voice faint and exhausted. "What...what happened?"

"That, I don't know. But I do believe you should thank that one boy...Azra? He resembled the priest that rose from the dead when Zork..." He trailed off, eyes widening. "Azra! I should've known! Pulled the same trick you used!"

"You got me...my basket back?" Stupid thing to say, I know. But it was the only thing I could think of. "From...that thief."

"Ah yes." His eyes went back in memory as he smiled at me. "Fun day that was. Not only did I get to hug you, I watched the Pharaoh's face fill with jealousy and envy! Ha!"

"I need...to get home...Game Shop...Yugi's place." I told him, taking breaths every now and then. His jaw tightened at Yugi's name, but relaxed just as quick.

"I _was_ just going to take you to Ryou's place..." He muttered, shaking his head. "But, if that is what you wish. Come on." He quickly lifted me up bridal-style. And to be honest...I'm too tired to protest.

Later

"Yugi! Help!" Bakura called out in Ryou's voice, right outside the Game Shop door. "It's Arelia! She's hurt!"

Not a moment later the door burst open and there stood Atem-or Yami to be precise, in all his leather glory. His beautiful Crimson eyes widened in horror when he saw me, bleeding and bruised, in Bakura's arms.

"Arelia!" He exclaimed an took me from Bakura, who bit back a growl. Atem noticed and looked at him curiously, but was too distracted at the moment to question. He quickly ran to the living room and set me on the couch and ordered, "Ryou! Go up stairs and get the first aid kit! It's in the bathroom!"

"Alright!" Bakura said, again in Ryou's voice, and ran up the stairs to get the first aid kit.

"I _knew_ I should've gone after you!" Yami exclaimed, pacing in circles. "No! I had to be a gods damn idiot and let you go alone! I knew something was up when you went to check on Joey! WHy did I let this happen!?" He stopped pacing and knelt down by the couch, in front of me. "How could I let you get hurt?" His voice was pained and I flinched.

"You didn't." I told him and winced when he wiped away some blood that was falling down my cheek. "I-it was my decision to go stop the HUnters from getting Joey's-"

"Joey's missing!?" Ryou exclaimed, answering the phone after coming back down the stairs with the First aid-kit in his hands. Bakura must of given him control. My eyes widened.

"What!?" I exclaimed from my position on the couch.

"When!?" His brown eyes widened. "I understand! I'll tell everyone right away! Thank you Mrs. Wheeler."

He looked at us and said, "Joey never showed up at the hospital." My head fell backwards onto the armrest of the couch and I groaned.

"Are you telling me I got the shit beat out of me for no reason!?"

"You mean you knew this would happen!?" Ryou asked, eyes wide. Yami looked between Ryou and me, both of us realizing that we never told Ryou about where I came from-or where I think I came from.

"It's a l~o~ong story." I told him, dragging out the O.

"You can tell me while I bandage your wounds. Yugi, can you call the others and tell them what happened?" He asked. Yami hesitated for a moment and looked at me, before nodding.

"Fine. But she better be in one piece when Ryou." He warned and took off towards the kitchen, where the phone was at.

Time Skip

"SO you're telling me that you are from a universe where we're all characters in a show and book you read and watch for entertainment?" Ryou asked, eyes widening after every word I told him. "That's...different." He finished tying the bandage on my side. He went back to 'Dr. Ryou' mode. (No not like that! Ew!) "The wound on your rib, despite looking like a cut, was surprisingly deep. So you might want to be careful, Arelia. Not too many sudden movements. It might reopen again. The rest were just minor cuts...but still, it's best to be careful."

I nodded and gave a small salute saying, "Anything you say Dr. Ryou!" He chuckled lightly but his face turned slightly...pale and freaked out.

"So...I'm just a character?"

My eyes widened. "No! Yes! Not really...to everyone else in that dimension you probably are, but I know you're not. Everything I felt..all the pain and fear and happiness...all the joy and tears...they're all real. And you guys...you _are_ real. No doubt about it. If you weren't, how would you be talking to me? How would you be here? HOw would _I_ be here? Scratch that last part-even I don't know the answer as to how I'm here." He smile a little at that.

"I suppose..but still. It's a little scary when you think about it." He admitted and began to explain-or at least try to. "I mean...if you think about it, there are millions of people watching you-your every movement on a TV screen. Isn't that a little scary?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, actually."

"WHAT!?" A voice screamed. We looked into the kitchen to see Yami holding the phone far away from him and trying to cover up his ears with his free hand. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOEY'S GONE!?"

Yami slowly put the phone back to his ear and said, wincing, "I meant what I said, Tea. He's didn't go to the hospital! Mrs. Wheeler called and-"

"WE NEED TO FIND HIM! I'll call Tristan!" She then promptly hung up, making Yami sigh in relief.

"I think I just broke an eardrum." He muttered and placed the phone on the table. I jumped up.

"Come on! We need to go look for Joey!" He looked about ready to protest and say that I should stay here, but I was already out the door.

X.X

"Yugi! Arelia!" Tea exclaimed when she saw us.

"Hello." Yami told her.

"Any sign of Joey?" I asked the brunette.

Tristan pulled up on his motorcycle. "Nothing!"

"This isn't like Joey." Yami observed. "I'm beginning to get worried." The four of us walked over to Tristan, who took off his helmet.

"Did you find anything?" Ryou asked.

"I didn't see him anywhere and I checked all of his usual spots." Tristan answered. Everyone turned to me as I scratched my head. I blinked.

"What?"

"You know what's supposed to happen." Tea accused. "You knew Joey was going to disappear! You didn't do anything to help him! He's your friend!"

Tristan frowned and said, "Tea's got a point there, Arelia." I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"I _did_ try to help! Where do you think these bruises and cuts came from!? From that insane psycho Rare Hunter chick who beat us up!" Ryou nodded.

"She telling the truth. I was the one who found her in the alley, being slung over the shoulder of a man in a cloak."

"And you beat him up?" Tristan sounded disbelieving.

"I...don't remember." Ryou still having the blackouts? "I blacked out and when I came too, we were on out way here."

"Either way, there must be some place I'm not thinking of." I remembered something.

"Downtown! On your bike! Now! Joey's there!"

He nodded and placed his helmet on his head. "Right! Thanks!" He drove off.

"It wouldn't be like Joey to miss his sister's operation." Yami told us. "Something is very wrong. Joey left us at about 9 O'clock last night, so it must have been right after he left us. And when Arelia," His grip tightened on my hand. "-went after him."

Tea glanced at her watch. "We're running out of time!"

Time skip.

"We checked everywhere!" Tea exclaimed.

Beep Beep!

"Hey!" Tristan yelled driving past us. "Look at who I found!"

"He's got Joey!" Tea yelled in relief, when she saw the boy on his back.

"He'll make in time!" I exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" Ryou sighed. "I was worried."

XX At the gameshiop.

"Hey Joey! I'm guessing the operation went well?" Yugi smiled at Tea and me. "Who were those guys last night?"

"You mean those ugly bastards and psycho bitch who took my Red-Eyes!? I don't know! but I'm going to find them and win back my Red-Eyes!" I heard Joey say.

"I'll be there for you Joey." Yugi told him.

"I know you will pal. I'll stop by on my way home."

"You got it!"

"Hey, can you put Arelia on the phone?" I blinked in surprise as Yugi handed me the phone. I held it to my ear.

"Uh...hi?" I really didn't know how to use a phone.

"Hey. I just wanted to say danks. Ya'know. For last night when you beat dose hunters to let me escape." He told me. I nodded.

"No prob."

"Are you alright? I know that chick had a knife on her. Did you get hurt?" He sounded worried.

"Just some bruises and a few minor cuts." A half-lie. "Nothing big. Besides, I could handle it even if it was."

"I never said you couldn't. But still, when I left it was 3-4 to 1."

"I know, but Bakura came in and helped."

"Da evil or da good one?"

"The Darker one." I replied.

"Evil?"

"Yup!"

"And he _helped_ you?"

"Yes he did."

"How?"

"Ryou! Can I talk to Bakura for a sec?" I asked him. He hesitated a moment and nodded. His hair suddenly spiked up and his brown eyes went purple.

"What is it?" He sounded grumpy.

"Sorry, but how did you beat those hunters?"

"I sent them to the Shadow Realm of course."

"Thank you!"

"He sent them to the Shadow Realm." Tea was still looking at Bakura, freaked out. He noticed and looked at her blankly and and asked,

"...What?"

**To be honest I don't care if you guys draw pictures or stuff like that for this fic. Just so long as you say that Arelia and Viros belong to me and Azra (Asora) belongs to Jake. And for those of you who don't know, I redid chapter 1, so it's much more epic and awesome.**

**To see some pictures of Areila dn Yami and all that go to deviant art and search up my username**

**AvionVadion2**

**pictures should come up.**


	49. Battle City Begins! Obelisk stolen?

**For those of you who are cheesy with your boyfriends or girlfriends, you can tell them : "You are the Macaroni to my Cheese." or if you have cheesy boyfriends and girlfriends "You are the Cheese to my Macaroni" YOu can thank my brother for that line. He said that to his fiance Brittany. He's using every cheesy line he can think of! He makes me laugh. He's like Shigure off of Fruits Baskets. Serious yet a complete jokester. Memories... I'm Momiji!**

_"Run! Run away!" I yelled, quoting Demyx in the process. Atem shook his head and laughed, running right alongside me in the process._

_"You are the strangest girl I've ever known!" I laughed at the 13 year old._

_"Damn straight I am! Whoa!" I barely stopped in time to prevent myself from falling off the roof. Atem stopped and looked behind us. The guards were gaining on us. "I knew Chika would tell on us!" I stomped my foot angrily. "She hated my guts the second I started to hang out with you!"_

_"Chika's an idiot. Now if only-Arelia! You know how in that game some guy always jumped off buildings and landed in hay?" He asked. Is he talking about Assassin's Creed? I nodded slowly. "There's some hay down there." My eyes widened._

_"Oh hell no-Hey!" I yelled as he quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and jumped off the roof, me in his arms. I screamed and he placed on hand on the back of my head as we fell. THe other around my waist. "We're going to die!"_

_"NO we're not! Now stop screaming!"_

_"No! If I want to scream, I'll scream!" He rolled his eyes as we got closer and closer to the ground. (_Arelia laughed in her sleep)

_"You are the strangest girl in the world-Ah!" He screamed as we landed into the hay. I opened my mouth to say something but only got a mouthful of hay. I spit it out and plucked my head out from inside the hay. I looked up at roof. No guards. _

_"Quickly! While the cost is clear!" I told him and got myself out of the hay, only to get grabbed by the arm and have a sword pointed at my throat._

_"I'm afraid that the cost isn't clear." Came the rough voice of one of the guards. "in fact, it just got even dirtier." He pointed at the hay and said, "Check the barrel of hay! The other one might be in there!" Ugly #2 held up his spear and stabbed the hay. I screamed in fear and horror._

_"ATEM!"_

I doubled checked myself in the mirror, doing a little twirl to make sure. I nodded in triumph, finally picking out the perfect outfit.

I was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and black skinny jeans. I had on a pair of black armbands and black fingerless gloves that had a hole on the top of them, revealing some skin, and a pair of leather boots. Mai just loved to take me shopping with her. (Sweatdrops) I quickly grabbed my brown deck holder and buckled it around my waist. I checked myself in the mirror again.

"Alright! Perfect!" To be honest, I think I look pretty badass. I laughed at that thought. It was then the door to my room open. My eyes widened in surprise as when I saw it was Yugi. "Care to knock?"

"Sorry, I just thought you'd be finished by now." He apologized. "You ready to head down to the Domino Plaza?"

I nodded saying, "As ready as I'll ever be." He smiled and it was then that I realized he was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore on our date.

'Thank Ra that he hasn't turned into Yami; I'd be as red as a tomato! How can you look at him and not blush?' I thought only to kick myself when I saw Yugi change into Yami. 'I totally just jinxed myself.' I thought as I felt my face heat up. He smirked.

"You got that "he's sexy in leather look on." He told me, still smirking. I made the same mistake River did and replied with,

"This is my normal face."

He smirked wider and said, "Exactly." I gasped.

"You didn't!"

"I did." He said and walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I turned redder. He seems to have that effect on my, doesn't he? "And you like it." I bit my lip and pouted childishly at him. So what if I did? He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking as he burst out laughing. My pout grew, making him laugh harder. When he finally stopped laughing he placed a kiss on my forehead. Well, at least he tried to. I stood on my tip-toes at the last second, locking our lips together. His eyes widened in surprise but closed quickly. I felt him smile and kiss back. When we broke apart for air I said,

"I love you." He smiled at me and I melted. Not literally, that would be awkward

"I love you too, Arelia." We kissed again.

After an epic makeout session we finally decided to head to the Plaza.

"Joey's late." Yami observed, crossing his arms. I nodded, waiting for Mai to show up. I then remembered something.

"Hey, remember the whole incident with Paradox?" I asked. He nodded, looking down at me.

"How could I forget?" I laughed and replied with,

"I don't know. Maybe Vexen erased your memory with his eraser beam gun." Ah, Demyx Time. SO many laughs. "We dueled here. With people from the future. That was awesome. But...did you notice something was wrong with Avion?" I asked him. He nodded and told me,

"I think she was pregnant." I fell over anime style. How much more blunt can you get!? "She had all the symptoms. Stomach sickness, roundish stomach, slight mood-swings and nausea. She was really good at hiding the cramps though. I barely noticed, but Jaden certainly did." I blinked at him, confused.

"How the hell do you know all this?" The shock was evident in my voice. He frowned, confusion written all over his face.

"I...don't know. I just do. Maybe...maybe it had something to do with my past. _Our _past." He was clearly upset that he couldn't remember anything. I took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He smiled gratefully at me. Oh you have _no idea_ how much I want to tell him. To tell him his name, to get all his memories back. You don't know how hard this is. To know the one thing that can get them back. It kills me, not being able to tell him.

I manage to smile back, forcing away those thoughts. "We'll get your memories back. I promise." I told him.

"Yugi! Arelia!" Shouted Mai's voice. We turned our heads to see her running towards us. I went to remove my hand, knowing that Mai would tease me about it later, but her had a firm grip.

"Mai!" Yami exclaimed, surprised. Mai stopped in front of us and looked down at out interlocked fingers. She smiled widely.

"I knew you two were together. You are just so cute~!" She then looked down at me, smiling even wider. "Well, aren't you just little Ms. Badass today? That work is totally working for you." I went red from embarrassment. Mai blinked, realizing someone wasn't here. "Hey? Where's Joey? Wasn't he supposed to enter too?"

"He should be here any minute." Yami replied.

"Really!? SO he _is_ dueling! He actually made the cut huh?"

"LIsten you three! You're gonna pay for what you did on the island! SO get ready!" Shouted an annoying familiar voice.

"If you think I'll be as easy as before, you are sorely mistaken." Came even a more annoying voice. One that I wanted to bitch punch straight to hell. Oh...bad thoughts Arelia. Don't think like that. "My new insect deck is _many_ more times as powerful." He laughed as I snorted.

"Oh really? Is that a fact or an opinion?" Weevil stopped laughing and growled as Mai laughed and Yami smirked. THere was suddenly another laugh and I watched in amusement as Mako Tsunami Put Weevil and Rex in a headlock.

"INsect deck eh? Wait till you see _my _deck! My _Fortress Whale _will swallow you in one gulp!" We all sweatdropped at this.

'Manga?' I wondered, cause that seemed to be the case right now.

"What!?" Weevil exclaimed.

"If we're comparing sizes, my dinosaurs are massive!" Rex told Mako.

"Let's go," Mai said, hand on her head. "These guys are already giving me a headache." Okay, maybe not completely manga. But it isn't really following the anime either. So...this is the true version? Or is it my version? I'll stick with true version.

"My fellow duelists...welcome to BATTLE CITY!" Kaiba announced, face on the big screen.

"Kaiba!"

I had to comment and quote Mai.

"I don't know which is bigger. His ego or the face on the big screen."

"His ego." Mai replied. Yami smirked.

"So it is." He mused.

"I will now explain the rules of the match! Each Duelist is to use a 40 card deck! All matches will be played with an ante rules! With the loser of the duel surrendering the rare card of the opponents choice!" Kaiba explained. "The more you win the stronger you become! But, if you lose, the harder it'll be to catch up!"

I paled. 'Ante rules? I forgot all about those! Good thing I gave Yami my Dark Magician Girl then...but then! My Dark Magician I got from The Doctor! I can't risk him!'

"Having second thoughts about this?" I heard a voice from right beside me ask. I screamed and latched onto Yami, as he was the closest person to me. He quickly regained his balance and wrapped his arms around me.

"Arelia!?" He exclaimed, but didn't complain.

"Sorry, did I scare you? Sorry 'bought that." I looked towards the spot where the British voice was coming from.

"Doc-Mr. Smith!" I corrected myself. The Doctor smiled widely at me, then glanced at Yami.

"You two are together no matter what, aren't you?" Yami set me down on my feet.

"Kinda. I sorta live at his house, so yeah."

"I already know he isn't who he appears to be. No need to keep secrets from me-Oh! Can I see that? It's a beauty!" He gestured to the diadem I had on my head. I took it off and made to hand it to him, but Yami caught my arm.

"Don't! How do we know we can trust him?" He asked me.

"Just trust me on this. We can trust him." He hesitated, worry obvious in his Red eyes, and let go. I handed it to the Doctor.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the diadem. He frowned. "It appears that this is embedded with magic-here I thought ti didn't exist. Course we _are _in an anime world, so anything is possible. I will tell you this though-" He pointed the sonic screwdriver at me. "-you two are going to be in a _heap _ of trouble! Carrying this stuff around!" He gestured to the diadem and the puzzle around Yami's neck. "See-watch!" He pointed hte sonic screwdriver at Yami and moved it up and down, making it beep. "See! Magic! Something wrong! And Magic mean trouble! Trouble means bad! WHo knows what'll happen to you! Oh, your welcome for that card by the way. Say hi to Steve Hopson for me!" He vanished. Just like that. Into thin air after giving me back my diadem. I blinked and looked at Yami.

"You...you saw that too...right?" He nodded slowly. Then he reappeared.

"By the way, do you know where a Stetson is?" I blinked. "Stetson's are cool."

"Doctor!" A Scottish voice exclaim. He glanced at the thing on his wrist. "Hurry up! Ella, Rory, and I can't hold them off forever!"

"Doctor! I swear to god if you don't get your British ass over here I will beat you like a redheaded step child!"

"But I'm not ginger!"

"No, but you want to be!" The American voice replied.

"I hate you."

"Love you to. Now hurry up!"

"Alright! Alright! Can I at least get my Stetson first?"

**"NO!" **Three voices shouted. The Doctor hit the thing on his wrist and vanished.

"That was...strange." I said, eyes wide.

"Now, according to the reports, there a 50 participants. But only _10 _will make it to the finals!" Kaiba continued.

"Finals?" Mai asked, the one who completely ignored The Doctor.

"_10!?"_ I exclaimed. "But only 8 were- " I cut myself off. "Ah-whatever." I sighed. "I'm never gonna get a break."

"As for the location of the finals...It's a secret. But it's somewhere within the City limits!"

"The location of the finals is hidden!?" Yami exclaimed.

"I, too, intend to duel under the same condition's as the rest of you. Therefore, in the interest of Fairness, not even _I _know where the finals will be held!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" A duelist called out."Yeah! HOw are we supposed to know where it is!?" Another demanded.

"On the back of your arms is a transparent plate. That plate is a puzzle card! When all the puzzle cards from the 50 duelists are stacked together, a map of Domino City will appear!" Kaiba explained. "The Puzzle cards have a prismatic coating, if you stack any six of them, a light will shine in a certain spot on the plate. That spot is the place of the finals! That's right! When you defeat an opponent, their puzzle card becomes yours! Only those who collect six puzzle cards can reach the hidden location! The tournament will begin at 9 O'clock! Duelists! Scatter across Domino City!"

x.x

Unbeknownst to Kaiba he was being robbed at this moment. Alarms blared, lights flashed, and a thief in a blue cloak with white underneath it ran through teh halls, carrying the Egyptian God Obelisk.

"Quick!" Hair guy shouted. "He went this way!" The guards took after the thief, but he was fast. He ran and ran and ran, but stopped when he reached a dead end. The Hair guy laughed and took a step toward him. "My Hair declares that you are trapped! Now hand over teh God card!"

The thief smirked. "Sorry. Maybe later. That is...if Arelia is as strong a duelist as I think she is." He laughed and broke a window, jumping out of it.

"Suicide!?" He exclaimed and ran towards the window, looking down at the ground and watched as the hood on the boy fell off. The thief was...

...

...

...

...

Azra.

X.x

_"ATEM!" I screamed again. I cried out his name, hoping for an answer. No answer...and blood...blood was on the hay. The hay was turning red with blood. My eyes went wide and started to fill with tears. "No! NO! ATEM! Atem..." I whimpered as tears fell down my cheeks. The man who stabbed they hay let go of his spear and turned to the leader, the man who had a sword to my throat. _

_"He's in there."_

_"Kill him then! She can watch him die. You love him don't you?" He asked me cruelly._

_"A-Atem's..." I forced the words out, horror struck. "Just-just a fr-friend..." More tears fell. _

_The leader nodded. "Kill him." He tossed him another spear, never removing the sword. "I'll kill this one next."_

_The man raised his spear and struck it down on the hay, but this time there was no blood. Just the sound of wood breaking. "huh? Where's the blood?"_

_"Over here!" I heard a boy shout and saw crates fall onto the guards. The leader had enough and made to slit my throat. "Arelia!" My eyes shut and I waited for my end. I heard a-_

_CLING-Slice!_

_I opened my eyes to see Atem get his arm cut, after his gold armband blocked the sword from slicing my throat and was slung over to the other knocked out guards. _

_"You little brat!" The leader shouted and dropped me to the ground. I cried out in pain as I landed on my ankle funny. "You're going to pay for this!" He picked Atem up and slammed him into a wall. Atem screamed in pain and I yelled,_

_"No! ATEM!" I tried to get up, but pain shot up my leg and I face-planted into the ground. "Atem... somebody! Please! HELP!" I cried. The guard then kicked Atem in the stomach for good measure. He laughed evilly as I cried out again. He then made his way over to me, grabbing the sword that was knocked over to the unconscious guards in the process. When he finally made it over to me, he kicked my side, forcing me to roll onto my back. I screamed as he stepped on my broken ankle. He laughed and kept his foot there, placing all his weight on it. _

_"Ready to die, girlie?" He asked me and smiled, lifting the sword up and holding it above my stomach. I flinched and whispered,_

_"Just let him live..." I pleaded. He laughed and said,_

_"How about not?" ANd brought the sword down...only to get tackled from the side._

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"You son of a bitch!" He cursed.  
_

X.x

"-lia? -relia? Arelia?" I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked, blinking. I looked into Yami's face, which was right in front of mine, worry plastered all over. "...what?"

"Arelia, are you alright? You went unresponsive." He hugged me tightly. "Don't worry me like that."

"Sorry..." I awkwardly hugged him back, not knowing what happened. He let go, but his hands were still on my arms. He stared into my eyes for a moment and then kissed my forehead. I turned a light pink but I wasn't really focused. I was still wondering about that flashback. I felt pain shoot up my left leg and let out a small scream of pain, something I wouldn't normally do, but I was caught by surprise. I started to fall backwards and Yami reacted quickly, grabbing me by the upper arm and waist , pulling me towards him. But, that only caused him to start to fall as well.

We landed with a THUMP. Me on top.

"Arelia!? Are you alright?" He asked from under me, hand still on my waist. I nodded quietly, bright red, as my head was on his chest and my hands were basically pinning him down. I sat up, still on top of him. He said something but I didn't hear.

"What?" My voice came out high pitch. He smirked and said,

"I said 'Am I really that comfortable?" My eyes widened and I remembered that one dream.

_"Sorry? What was that?"_

_"I said, 'Am I really that comfortable?'" I blinked confused for a second before realizing what he meant. I jumped off of him, literally into the air. I landed on teh ground wiht a thud and apologized a thousand times, face a dark red._

_"I am so -so so-sorry! I-I didn't mean-" I was cut off by his laughter. I frowned. "What?"_

_"Your face! You're so cute when you're flustered!" I blinked and turned even redder._

"Arelia?" He asked. I was startled and jumped into the air. Only to land on the ground with a thud and began to apologize.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean-you didn't have to-Grah! I'm so sorry!" He stood up and raised his hand. I flinched, expecting a slap, a punch, anything. I'm still haunted by my past and as long as the name 'Viros' is around...I may never be able to forget. Maybe the reason I like fighting so much...is because it's the after effect of Viros's abuse. At least I didn't become a sadistic freak like him. My eyes were still closed and I opened my left eye when I felt a hand on my right cheek. Huh?

He smiled and started to laugh. "You really are cute when you're flustered." I blushed and muttered.

"Sh-Shut up." I then noticed something. "Hey! Where's Mai?" He blinked.

"She left a few minutes ago." He answered and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a-

"Aha! I found you!" Yami quickly turned his head and I moved my gaze to the coffee shop to see Joey standing there.

"Joey! Where was he!?" Yami exclaimed.

"I've been looking all over for ya! You can blend into the crowd but you can't hide your snake-like eyes!" Joey shouted.

"Hehe...you have no rare cards. Doesn't that mean you can't enter the tournament?"

"Dat's 'cause you stole my card!" Joey fired back angrily. He growled, ready to punch the guy in the face.

"Joey! WHat happened!?" Yami asked, removing his hand from my cheek and turning around.

"Yugi! Arelia!" He exclaimed. "You guys better be on your guard! Dere are Rare Hunters in dis tournament!"

"You don't mean...he took your Red-Eyes!?"

"Dat's the guy!"

Yami got his Duel Disk ready.

"Wait! Yug don't fight him! You won't be able to win! Not wit' the kind of deck he's using!"

"I won't forgive them! Anyone who steals another persons precious, personal cards...and those things they love-" I blinked when he cast a glance at me and turned a bright red, but couldn't help but fell warm and tingly inside. "-will have to answer to me!" THe pink haired Rare Hunter stood up and asked,

"Does that mean you want to duel me?" He placed down his cup of coffee.

"Yugi! Wait!" Joey tried ot stop Yami.

"Stay out of this Joey!" Yami ordered. Joey stepped back, shocked. "I'm going to get your card back! Keep an eye on Arelia for me, she was in pain not long ago." He refocused his attention on the hunter. "Garbage like you is a disgrace to this city! I'll clean up right now! It's game time!"

"He he. Challenging _me_ to a duel...you're very brave.

"Yami-!" I started, knowing what he was going to go up against.

"Stay back Arelia! This isn't you're fight!"

"Fine...I accept." The Hunter agreed.

"So are Rare Hunter?" Yami asked, actually stated. "Counterfeiters and thieves...feeding off the sweat of honest gamers and publishers. he Ghouls of the Gaming Underworld! You've chosen this town as your next target!"

"Of course.' The Hunter replied, holding out his arms. "We Rare Hunters are the Combat Division od the Ghouls. We're taking this tournament...and all it's rare cards!"

"You scum! I'll destroy every single one of you!"

Skipping rst of conversation

"Game start! I draw!"

"Yug! Watch out for-!" Joey was cut off by Steve Bob-Joe.

"Silence! Or say good bye to your Red-Eyes!"

"To start off, I place two cards face down on the field. Next I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack Mode!" A yellow monster formed by magnets appeared on teh field. ATK 1700. "Can you handle my newest monster!?" Yami asked.

"What is that Bob?" A guy with glasses asked.

"It's obviously a big yellow magnet with eyeballs, Joe." Bob answered.

"Not quite." A rather mean looking duelist said. "It's what you call a Duel Monster."

"The duel disk renders the cards in holographic 3D!" The two clueless people looked at each other.

"Oh!"

"My first card will be-" Steve said as he began to draw. "Ha! Just what I suspected!" Yami blinked at that and Steve placed the card on the duel disk. "Graceful Charity lets me draw 3 cards and discard 2." He smiled evilly. "If only you knew what was in my hand, waiting. You'd forfeit now and relinquish your Rare Dark Magician and let me bring Arelia to my Masters!"

"Never! I may not know what's in your hand, but my trap card Light of Intervention reveals all the hidden monsters on the field! There will be no surprise attacks from you!"

"Hm. Doesn't Matter." Steve told him. "Stone Statue of the Aztecs! In Defense mode!" A green stone monster appeared. DEF 2000. Yami grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"It's time for your stone statue to crumble...now!" Yami drew. "By Battle City Rules, I sacrifice my weaker Beta the Magnet Warrior to summon the almighty Beformet! And he is able to bring forth Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" (If you want details watch the episode. My feet hurt from marching so I'm not in the mood) "That's not all! Now I use Polymerization to fuse them together! Forming Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" ATK 2100 "On my next turn my chimera will turn your stone statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then I can attack your life points directly!"

"Very impressive, but It'll take more than that to scare off the Hunter!"

"Listen Yug-" Joey began. "This guy's got a plan to take you out! Check out that bastard's grin! Dis is exactly what that creep did to me! He's got somethin' in his hand dat's gonna-"

"Silence Wheeler!" I flinched. "One more word out of you and say good bye to your Red-Eyes forever!"

"I end my turn with one facedown." Yami declared.

"I predict another Graceful Charity!" Steve said and drew. "Imagine that, I was correct. I draw three more cards and discard 2." Yami looked suspicious now.

Skip most of the duel. (Sorry, but I'm just worn out.)

"All of your Exodia Heads are eliminated from your hand and your deck." Yami declared. "And with no head, you can no longer draw the five pieces needed to summon Exodia." Yami smirked. Steve looked at Yami horrified. "And I'm not through, Hunter! I also found a way through your Swords of Revealing Light! Activate Dust Tornado! This trap destroys one magic card! Shattering your Swords of Revealing Light, which allows my monsters to attack! Next I'll play, Monster Reborn! To revive Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! Chimera! Destroy the final Exodia Head!" The Chimera charged and slashed the Head, destroying. Steve screamed, realizing he was going to lose. "Now your lifepoints are defenseless against my attack. I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior and Summon Skull! Summon Skull's electricity raises Alpha the Magnet Warrior's attack by two hundred points!" ATK 4100 "Now my monsters! Attack teh Rare Hunters LIfepoints!" Steve screamed as he was attacked. He fell to teh ground as his lifepoints were reduced to 0.

"Yug! You won!" Joey exclaimed. I pumped a fist in the air.

"ALright! Take that ya Steve!" I cheered. Yami then walked over to the Steve and picked up his deck. Yami looked up his deck until he saw Red-Eyes. He took out the card and held it up, telling Steve,

"I'm taking Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and your locator card." He said. "You won't need to find the finals now."

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing Yami's look and how he kept checking the cards.

"Something keeps rubbing off on my fingers." He said, then narrowed his eyes angrily. "All these cards are marked!"

"He was a cheat!" Joey exclaimed and Yami ripped the cards up and threw them in the air.

"Not anymore!"

"I lost..." Steve muttered. "I failed." We looked down at him surprised. "Forgive me Masters! I tried my best! No! Please don't be angry!" He stopped screaming and stood up, the symbol of Horus, the Falcon headed God, on his forehead. He spoke, but his voice wasn't his "So we finally meet Pharaoh! Finally after all this time I will destroy you!"

"Aw hell, he's gone all psycho mantis on us!" Joey yelled.

"I need to introduce myself! My name is Marik! And I am in charge of the most feared anime organization known to man!"

"The Samurai Pizza Cats?" Yami asked.

"Yes...wait no! Not the F-(F!)-ing Samurai Pizza Cats! I'm talking about the Rare Hunters!" I laughed.

"Oh yes, because they are _so _ scary."

"With there help I will steal that which is most precious to you!"

"I won't let you take Arelia!" I turned bright red.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me. But what I truly want...is your puzzle Yugi!"

"I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Yes! Wait no, I don't want to kill you! I just want to destroy you a little! Talk about overreacting!"

"Well could you please make up your mind!? I'm having a little trouble understanding your evil motives."

"Silence! All you need to know is that I'm going to defeat you! And if that doesn't make you fear me then take a look at this!" The Steve started to dance. "Yes! YOu see Pharaoh, My Queen, I can force people to break dance! See how he pops and lops against his will!? Truly I am a formidable opponent."

"I could dance like that if I wanted too. I just don't want too."

"Yes, because that makes _so_ much sense."

"Arelia, did you not see that video Yugi and I made of where we were dancing to the song _Butterfly on your Right shoulder_?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope!"

"Anyway, how can you control him!?" Yami demanded.

"Each of the Millennium Items control its own unique power. So mind control is a simple task with my Millennium Rod."

"No good can come from that power." Yami said. "Just what exactly do you want from me!?" I sweatdropped. Did he forget what just happened a few seconds ago?

"I want what belongs to me! And I will get it using the power of teh Egyptian god cards!"

"The what cards!?"

Skip rest of conversation (Pretty sure we know how it goes)

I watched as Stev fell to the ground.

"Man, dat was weird." Joey said. "I knew that guy was a creep, but who knew he was a front for an even bigger creep!?"

Yami held out Re-Eyes to Joey. Joey blinked and looked at him surprised. "Take your Red-Eyes back."

Joey shook his head. "Nah, Yug. You hold onto it. It isn't mine to take pal. You won it fair and square. Besides, the Rare Hunters are collecting tons of Rare cards. There decks are gonna be toughed up, so I know their going to be hard to beat, even for you two!"

"What are you saying, Joey?" Yami asked. I watched the conversation quietly.

"I'm sayin', you're going to need all the monsters you can get! Plus, you can think of me whenever you play my Red-Eyes! It's the least I can do to repay ya. You taught me so many things durin' DUelist Kingdom!" Joey was about to say more but was cut off when Yami grabbed his right arm, face contorted in pain.

"Yami! What's wrong!?"

"My arm...feels as though it was stabbed by something." He told me, gritting his teeth. "

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. My eyes widened at Yami's words.

Flash

_"Atem! You're alive!" I cried and tackled him into a hug, tears still falling. He laughed._

_"Course I'm alive. Can't let you get hurt now can I?"_

_"Well, you can actually-Your arm!" I exclaimed, seeing him flinch and grab his arm. I removed his hand and my eyes grew wide. A broken spear was sticking out of his arm, making him bleed badly._

_"We need to get to the palace and find Mahad-"_

_End Flash._

"Arelia Vadion! I challenge you to a duel!" I blinked. We turned around and I saw who I suspected helped us out in the fire...Azra.

"Azra!" I shouted accusingly. "I knew it! How did you get here!?"

"Shadi. And not only that, I stole his key and Kaiba's Obelisk. Just how well do you think you'll be able to stand up against a God card?" He asked me, smirking. I growled.

"You stole Obelisk!? I'm pretty sure you know that only the chosen few can control the Gods!"

"That's bull shit! Now get ready to duel!"

"Time for a Magic Show Azra!"

**"DUEL!"**

**Okay, big duel comin' up. Just how well will Areli astand up against Obelisk? WHo'll win? What's Azra's role in this?**


	50. Arelia vs Azra: Obelisk's Thief Part 1

Arelia: 4000 Azra: 4000

"I'll go first, seeing as I have the God card! Draw!" He smirked.

"I summon Chaos Knight in attack mode and then activate the quick-play spell Chaos companion! Which mean if I have another Chaos monster in my hand I can special summon him into attack mode! Go! Chaos Soldier!" Atk 1500. ATK 1300 "I then activate my Black Magic Ritual! I sacrifice my two Chaos monsters in order to summon...Magician of Black Chaos!" My eyes widened as he appeared on the field. ATK 2800. Azra frowned and said, "Lucky for you, I can't attack this turn. So I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"R-Right. Draw!" I drew and looked at my hand. "I place down two facedowns and summon my Earth Magician!" ATK 1300. A girl with green hair wearing a brown dress and Witches' hat appeared on the field. "And guess what Azra? Thanks to her special ability, if I summon her to the field I can special summon my Wind Magician to the field if she happens to be in my hand! And she is! Come forth, Wind Magician!" ATK 1400. A girl with blue hair wearing a white dress and Witches' hat appeared on the field. She glared at Azra defiantly. "I then activate my spell card, Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw 2 more cards!" I drew 2 more cards and placed them in my hand, but kept hold of one. "I activate Polymerization! Fusing them together!" The two magicians' flew in the air and fused. "Come Forth...Gaia the Magical Earth!" ATK 2600. A girl with a brown shoulder-length hair, a silver right eye and a green left eye, wearing a Dark green dress that fanned out and faded to a white appeared on the field. She growled at Azra, twirled her brown staff that had a green orb on top, and pointed it at him, placing her hand on her hip.

_"Don't know about you Mr. But It's time for some magic!" _I blinked at her in surprised but was getting used to it strangely.

"You could say that again!" I laughed. "I then activate Earth's Blessing Giving Gaia a boost of 500!" ATK 3100. "Go! Gaia the Magical-ah, screw it! I'm just going to call you Gaia! Go! Gaia! Destroy his-his Magician of Black Chaos!" I'll admit it. I felt bad about attacking another spellcaster but Azra left me no choice. Gaia twirled her staff and let out a blast of white magic.

"Not so fast! I activate Magic Cylinder! Directing the attack right back at you!" The burst of magic turned and made it's way towards me. I raised my hand and shouted,

"Not quite, Azra! For I activate Negate Attack! Stopping the attack and preventing my lifepoints from being depleted."

He smirked. "So you are as good as they say. But wait till I summon Obelisk. You won't stand a chance."

I growled. 'I hate to admit it, but Azra's right. I won't stand a chance. Which is why I have to make sure he doesn't summon him!'

"You can do this Relia!" Joey shouted.

"You can win this! We know you can!" I nodded and gave them a thumbs up.

"I know! THanks!" I turned back to Azra. "I end my turn with another face down."

"Perfect. I draw!" Azra drew and looked at his hand for a moment. "I summon Chaos Dragon! And I then activate his special ability! If Chaos Dragon is on the field, I can summon another Chaos Dragon in defense mode. And I use that Chaos Dragon's ability to summon another Chaos Dragon." DEF 1000. DEF 1000. DEF 1000 " And I use that Chaos Dragon to summon another!" DEF 1000. "I then sacrifice two of my Chaos Dragons to summon my Black Chaos Dragon!" ATK 2500. A massive black dragon with piercing gold eyes and red claws appeared on the field.

"But that isn't all." Azra continued, dark red eyes flashing. "I then equip Dragon Nails! Giving him a boost of 600 attack!" ATK 3100. "And I also equip my Chaos Magician with this! Chaos Scepter!" ATK 3200. My eyes widened. "Go! Magician of Black Chaos! Destroy her wimpy Magician!"

"Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force! Deflecting the attack at all your monsters who are in attack position and destroying them!" MAgcian of Black Chaos, His first Chaos Dragon, and Black Chaos Dragon all vanished, destroyed and was sent to the graveyard. I let out a sigh of relief.

AZRA: 1700

"Whoa! She reduced his lifepoints to 1700 that fast just by using Mirror Force!"

Yami nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It's no wonder why she's Queen of Games and nearly beat me in Duelist Kingdom."

"Grr..." Azra growled. "I will defeat you!" He yelled at me.

"Have fun with that." I replied. He sweatdropped, but was only made angrier.

"I will! And you will cry and beg for me to destroy you!"

I nodded and replied with the one thing I was good at. Sarcasm. "Uh-huh. Sure I will. You do realize it's your turn...right?"

He blinked. "Uh-of course I did! Why wouldn't I!?" Obviously he didn't. "A-Anyway, uh..." He looked at his hand, trying to figure out what to do. "Okay...I got 1 Chaos Dragon left and he's in defense mode...I got two facedowns...Okay I got it! I activate Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two cards!" He drew. "I activate My trap card, Magical Mallet! I then discard these three cards and draw another three! What's this? MAgical Mallet again!? I discard another three and draw another three. Sweet! I summon Chaos Knight! And then I'll use my facedown spell, Gecko the Tricky Lizard! He lets me choose a card from my deck and summon it to the field." Azra took out his deck and looked through, grabbed the card eh wanted, reshuffled his deck, and placed it back in the duel disk. "And I choose my Dark Golem!" ATK 1200. "I then sacrifice these three monsters to summon...the one and only, the almighty and powerful, the terrifying and -eh, think that's enough drama. Anyway, I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Well Fuck." I said aloud, eyes wide in fear as I watched Obelisk appear on teh field. ATK: Giant F'in 4000! I gulped. "I'm dead."

"Got that right, Vadion!" Azra shouted. "You're what's going to send me back next round!"

I blinked at that and sweatdropped. "Wait...that's what this duel is about!?" My voice showed how ridiculous that was. "Just so you can get _home_!? To the other dimension!? You can't be serious!"

"I'm very serious, Vadion! Your father even confirmed my theory!" I gritted my teeth at this.

"_Viros!?" _I screamed. "_VIROS! VIROS WAS THE DAMN REASON YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!? YOU'RE STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!"_

"Wh-what!?" He asked, eyes wide. "Viros is a trustworthy man! He helped me so many times-'

"_Helped? _And what exactly did he _help_ you with!?" I demanded, pissed. Joey even hid behind Yami to try and escape.

X.X

"Mr. Kaiba, Obelisk the Tormentor was just played in a duel."

"What did you say?" Kaiba asked, turning to face his employee.

"Obelisk the Tormentor was just played in a duel."

"But that's impossible!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Seto's owns that card." It was at that minute Seto's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?" He sounded angry. "WHAT!? You let Obelisk get stolen!? You're fired!" He turned back to the employee. "Where was it played?"

"At the same place Yugi dueled." She answered.

"Mokuba! Let's go!"

"Right!" Mokuba took off after his brother.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba." Seto stopped walking.

"What?"

"I think you should know who the duelists are."

"Then you better stop wasting my time and tell me."

"Arelia Vadion and Azra-strange. He doesn't seem to have a last name."

"Arelia Vadion?" He asked. "She wouldn't stand a chance against Obelisk! What was she thinking?"

"Seto!" Cried a girls voice. Out came running a girl with very pale blond-nearly white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and wearing a slightly tattered brown dress that reached her knees.. "What's happening!?"

"Katrina, I told you to stay with Roland."

She looked up at him. "I got worried. So I came here."

"You aren't completely healed!"

"I don't care Seto!"

"Katrina." He began looking down at her. She crossed her arms.

"Seto."

"Big brother! We got to hurry!" Mokuba said. "The duel could end any minute!"

Katrina looked at Mokuba, face softening. "You might want to hurry then. And Seto-" She stood on her tip-toes and planed a kiss on Seto's cheek. "-please don't be so reckless this time!"

Seto's eyes softened and he took her hands in his. "I'll try. But I can't make any promises Katrina."

She smiled. "Then I guess I'll just have to go with you!"

"You're not-"

"I'm healed enough."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Cause I am. Now let's go!"

X.X

"Back in our world he helped me fight off some bullies! And even taught me how to fight!"

"Yes. But do you know what he does when he _isn't_ teaching you anything?"

"He goes home to his loving family." Azra answered, obliviously.

"Oh yes, but he ever tell what happened to that _loving family_?" I asked, with heavy sarcasm. Azra's eyes widened in realization.

"The rumors...the rumors of the young girls screams...screams of pain...the screams of pain came from you!"

"_OH yes! Yes they did!_ Did I try to run away from the abuse, _yes I did! _Did it work? Nah, of course not! Every time I was caught he'd try and drown me!" I laughed maniacally. I said the next part a bit like Rumple Stiltskin would. "Lucky for me, I knew how to swim." I laughed. "Nothing like a good ol' dose of pain in the morning eh?" I quoted. "That's what my _loving _father always tells me. Deceived you he did! He wanted me dead! My mother's dead, she died in an Egyptian excavation! He said he loved you! But nope! Amaira Vadion, more commonly known as Arai Vadion died! Died trying to get a stinkin' artifact!" The truth came pouring out of me and if I had known what artifact it was...I probably wouldn't be so spiteful. "She was the only good thing I had! When she died...when she died everything turned dark and cold...black and white...the only comfort I had was the color red. Even if it was my blood...even if I had to bet he one to clean it up...it reminded me of something...someone...someone I erased from my memory when I transported my self to that dimension!" Words I could not control were blurted out of my mouth. THe Diadem on my forehead glowed. "I erased him and his name from my mind! I rid myself of the memories I had of him until the time was right! Until I came back here! TO this world! TO this dimension! Out of all 12 dimensions i chose that one! know why?" I asked, eyes glinting red.

"Because It had the truth hidden in front of me! That world would allow me to know what would happen and be able to prevent it! I don't want such terrible fates for the people like before! I will protect-"

"Arelia!" I snapped out of it. I stumbled as the diadem stopped glowing and blinked, regaining my balance.

"Wha-what?"

"It's you're...turn." Azra said slowly, absorbing everything I just told him. I blinked.

"R-Right...okay. Uh-" I looked at my hand and my facedown cards. I still had 4000 lifepoints while Azra had 1700, it would be easy to finish this duel, but he's got Obelisk out. I looked up at the Giant blue God card in fear. I placed my hand on top of my deck, ready to draw. I closed my eyes.

'I need to win this. I need to win and get Obelisk back to Kaiba. If I don't draw something good...I'm done for!' I drew my card.

**Such a major cliff hanger! I'm sorry but it was the perfect place! I know this duel seems to be going pretty quick but hey, still a part 2 right? And jsut who is this 'Katrina'? Just what is she to Seto?**


	51. Arelia vs Azra: Obelisk's Thief Part 2

I drew my card and took a deep breathe. I can do this, I need this to be the right card. God, if you are even out there! _Please! Please,_ let this be the one. I opened my eye to see what I drew, but had to turn my head to the new voice.

"Arelia! God so help me, if you lose this duel I'll make sure you won't ever duel again!" Seto, no doubt about it.

I smiled and waved, only to do a double-take when I saw the girl. She looked _exactly _like Kisara from the Millennium Ark season. Minus the very pale blonde hair. "No worries! I don't plan on it!" I glanced at my card and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you...hey Seto! Looks like you won't need to!" He raised a brow at me.

"How?"

"I'm ninja! That's how!" I told him and placed my card on the Duel Disk. "I activate the magic card, Magician's Call! It let's me pay 1000 lifepoints-" ARELIA: 3000 "- to summon a level 6 or higher spellcaster from my hand! And I have just the one! Dark Magician...come forth! Show this sucker who's boss!" I shouted, throwing my arm up in the air, caught up in the duel. The card I got from Mr. SMi-The Doctor appeared on the field.

He had purple armor with red rims, golden hair, green skin, and blue eyes. And he couldn't have looked any more epic. I couldn't help myself...I did a little dance.

"I did it! I actually summoned the Dark Magician! This is too cool!" After obtaining some weird looks I calmed down and fake coughed. "Right-anyway...I then activate the field spell Yami!" Yami smirked at hearing this and chuckled. I continued, fighting down an embarrassed blush. "It gives all Spellcaster and Fiend type monsters 500 attack and defense!" ATK 3000. I looked at my hand again and nodded. "I end my turn with a facedown, but not before equipping him with Book of Secret Arts! Giving him a boost of 300 Attack points!" ATK 3300. Doing good so far. Another glance at my hand. "I then end my turn, but not before placing down one face down."

Azra laughed. "You _do_ realize that Obelisk has a total of 4000 attack points while your Magician has a total of 3300?" I feigned surprise.

"Shit! I forgot all about that!" I fake exclaimed. Kaiba and Yami saw right through that, Joey and Azra however...not so much.

"You really are dumb! No wonder you always skip school!" He laughed and I flexed my wrists, wanting to punch something.

_"Calm down, your Majesty."_ Dark Magician said, glancing back at me. I blinked in surprise and looked at him. _"Anger will not solve anything and neither will punching the daylights out of him, no matter how much I want to." _ I laughed, taking Azra off guard.

"Wh-what's so funny?" He asked, uncertain.

"N-nothing! Just something Dark Magician said! Hey-do you have a nickname? Or something I can call you?" I asked Dark Magician. "'Cause Dark Magician is a handful."

"Has she gone off her rocker?" Joey asked Yami.

"More than likely." Kaiba said.

"No..she's just talking to her Duel Spirits." Katrina said, blue eyes glowing. I have a feeling she could see and hear them like I could, along with Jaden and Avion. Oh dear God! Please tell me she didn't have to put up with the ParaDox brothers like I had?! If she had-will-time travel, ugh! Whatever! You know what I mean! I pity her. "I can see them."

Kaiba didn't argue with her.

"Duel Spirits?" Yami had to admit, he was curious.

**"Spirit Partners** are Duel Monster Spirits that have human partners. Their partners and any other humans that possess the ability are the only humans who can see and interact with them. It's also possible to have more than one spirit partner." Katrina explained, grabbing Seto's hand. Yami noticed but wisely didn't say anything. "It is also the reason why so many people think of us as insane." Her voice turned sad at this and Seto squeezed her hand comfortingly. She looked up and gave a small smile.

"It's kinda the reason how we met Katrina." Mokuba said, finally speaking. "Her parents put her in an asylum-"

"Mokuba." Seto said. Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"What-?"

"Be quiet." Mokuba shut up.

"Either way, it's my turn now! Go! Obelisk the Tormentor! Fist of Fury!" I was ready. I held my hand up and shouted,

"Not so fast Azra! I activate Magician's Sacrifice! If I happen to have a SpellCaster monster on the field, I can remove her from play and add all of her attack points to my Dark Magician!" ATK 4300. The Dark Magician destroyed Obelisk, surprisingly. Azra's face was one of absolute horror. "You may have stolen Obelisk from Kaiba but that doesn't make you a good duelist! A good duelist duels with their own cards and not someone elses! They rely on their own cards to win! Not cheap tricks like this!" I shouted, pointing at him.

Azra: 1400

'Man, I really taken on the role of a heroine haven't I?' I thought, sweatdropping.

"O-Obelisk! I-Impossible! He's an Egyptian God! No one's ever been able to destroy him!" Azra shouted, not believing his eyes.

I crossed my arms and said, "Your turn, Azra."

"I-I...I s-summon my Chaos Clown in attack mode." Must not be able to think straight as Chaos Clown had only 500 attack points. When he could've put him in defense mode with 1200 Defense points. "I-I end m-my turn." His dark red eyes seem dull and lifeless. I hesitated, before giving the final command.

"Dark Magician..." I began slowly, hand shaking.

_"Yes, My Queen?" _He asked.

"A-attack Azra's Chaos Clown and finish him off..." He nodded and sent a blast of Dark Magic towards the Clown.

AZRA: 0.

The force of the blow sent Azra flying back. I quickly deactivated my holo-imager and the holograms disappeared. I walked over to Azra's form on the ground and held out a hand. He blinked and stared at it. I frowned.

"Are you going to take my hand or not?" I demanded. He blinked again and slowly took it.

"You really are as strong as they say." Azra commented, standing up. He then grabbed the key around his neck. My eyes widened. "I'll have to return this Shadi when I see him. Nice speech. By the way, who did you _erase_ from your memories?" He asked, curious. I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused. Was it when I had a small blackout during the duel when I was yelling at Azra? "I don't remember saying anything like that."

His eyes widened. "You don't...right. Sure you don't." He then took Obelisk out of his deck and grabbed his locator card and and held them out. I took them and stared at Obelisk in awe. An Egyptian God card...I was holding an Egyptian God card! I wished the first god card I would hold would be Slifer, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Still awesome all the same. "Here...you won them fair and square. Sweet duel, though it was a bit fast if you ask me."

I smirked. "Agreed. Next time we duel it'll have to be longer."

"Arelia Vadion, I challenge you to a duel right now!"

"Can it, Seto." I deadpanned. He froze, Mokuba blinked, Katrina giggled, Yami smirked, and Joey laughed his ass off.

"Rich boy just got burned! High-five Arelia!" I gave Joey a High-five. I then walked over to Kaiba and held out Obelisk.

"Quite frankly, I had enough of dueling today." That gained a few gasps. "I don't think I'll be able to take another duel after facing off against Obelisk like that!" My tone was joking and light. "Besides...here. I kinda won the card for you. So...that means you owe me now! Ha!" I laughed as Kaiba grudgingly took his card. I pocketed my locator card (Puzzle card) and stuffed my hands into my pants' pockets. I turned to the girl. "Just who the hell are you exactly?" I asked, sounding rude. I wasn't trying to be! But when someone who appears to be important to Kaiba shows up and you don't know who they are you get suspicious! Especially if they look like someone from the Millennium Ark. I fake coughed and rephrased my sentence, "Sorry...who are you?" I asked, politer this time.

She smiled at me. "Katrina. Katrina Sky." (The sky's blue. Get it? XD)

"Arelia Vadion at your service!" I gave a salute, but stumbled when I was hugged from behind.

"You kicked dat guy's ass! Way ta go!"

I began to turn blue. "J-Joey!...can't breathe!" He let go and I tried to get as much air as possible into my lungs. I glared at him. "Warn before you do that!"

He laughed sheepishly and placed a hand behind his head. "Yeah...sorry 'bout that." he apologized. I shook my head and stood up.

"Great duel, Arelia." Yami told me. I blinked and turned around so I was facing him. "You took down that God card with ease." I laughed.

"Not really! I would've lost if I didn't draw the right card!" Yami nodded, smirking, but didn't say anything about my little speech. He heard the conversation between me and Azra. I just didn't know that. I let out a yawn and leaned forward, placing my forhead on Yami's shoulder. He blinked and smiled softly down at me. "I'm tired..." My stomach growled, making everyone but Seto laugh.

"Hungry?" Yami asked, smirking. I blushed and turned my head, still on his shoulder.

"Maybe."

X.X Next day.

"Let's tell Espa what else we got." Yami and I turned our heads towards the voice. There were four boys, all with green-blue hair like Esparoba. The oldest was carrying a baby on his back and holding a telescope to his eye. "I think I see a Graceful Dice."

"Okay Big brother, we got a Graceful Dice under his Flame Swordsmen."

"It looks like he is a fake." Yami said, narrowing his eyes.

"You can say that again." I said, holding on to Yami's hand.

Other Dimension

"Even the manga!?" A girl exclaimed, flipping through the pages. She groaned and slammed her head against the wall. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Give me my manga! Me need manga! Manga good!" A little girl shouted, ripping the book from the older girl's hand. The little girl then sat down on the ground and proceeded to read the manga.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

"Too late."

Back with Arelia.

"He looked like he just drew another graceful Dice!" Telescope boy said.

"Okay, listen up big brother. He just drew another Graceful Dice. He drew another Graceful Dice." Earphone boy said. (Skip part of Joey's duel)

"Ha! That boy is about to lose his mind!"

I smirked as Joey played Skull Dice, successively freaking out Esparoba and decreasing his monsters attack x5. I took another sip of my Soda. What? There was a restaurant nearby and I am _not_ going to watch a duel without something to eat or drink. Because, quite frankly, unlike on TV, duels take at least an hour. Joey then had Swordsman of Landstar destroy Esparoba's monster. Esparoba now had 2430 lifepoints.

"Uh-oh."

"Busted." The brothers said, horrified after Joey accused Esparoba of cheating. That because of the way he held his cards, he had someone looking at his hand and telling Esparoba what was in it. It was also how he knew he drew two Dice cards, but couldn't tell which one so they guessed it was Graceful Dice.

"Go Joey!" I cheered, leaning on the edge, standing on my tip-toes. "I knew you could do it!"

"Arelia get back from there! You might fall off!" Yami ordered, worried. I laughed and waved at Joey. Even if he couldn't see me.

"Relax! I'll be fine-Whoa!" I screamed as I slid and fell forwards, off the building. Yami however was quick and caught my arm, pulling me up, and into him. He placed his hands on my arms as I crashed into him. I flinched, expecting to be hit since I disobeyed an order. Why, I don't know, because I had a feeling Yami would never intentionally hurt me. Must be a reflex, after being abused for so long.

"Arelia! What were you thinking! You could've been killed!" He demanded, red eyes flashing. I flinched again. "If I hadn't caught you in time you'd be-you'd be...you would be..." Yami couldn't seem to finish the thought as his face paled. "I can't...I can't...I can't lose you..." I opened my eyes in time to see him lay his head on my shoulder. A dark red blush made it's way onto my cheeks.

"Y-Yami...?" That was the only thing I could seem to say. So not used to moments like this! I placed my hand on the back of his head comfortingly, yet uncertain, and ran my hand through his spiky tri-colored hair.

"I can't lose you, Arelia..._I can't_... I _need_ you there with me..."

"I-you won't lose me. You know that." You know the anime Ouran Highschool Host Club? I feel like the Hikaru of the two in these moments. Though...I can't help but think he's sweet in moments like these, of course, when is he not sweet? "Yami..." I trailed off when I felt him lift his head and bury his face in my hair. I turned even redder and it didn't help wit the fact that he wrapped is arms around me so one was around my waist and the other on my back.

"Don't do that ever again, please." He pleaded. "I can't lose you. I _won't _lose you."

"I already told you, Yami. I won't do it again, I promise."

He removed his face from my hair and knelt down enough so he could look me in eyes. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. We had a staring contest and _damn _was it intense. He sighed, and I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes, unable to stare into his any longer. "I just don't want to risk losing you. I love you too much...I'd risk my life for you." I froze at those words and tears fell down my cheeks. Never..._never_ in my life has anybody said such a thing. I was happy beyond belief, but I was scared. Scared that I would lose him. I knew I would lose him when...when he had to go back to the afterlife. More tears fell. I don't think...I don't think that I'll be able to handle the pain it'll cause me when he leaves...I wish I could forget about that...

Next thing I knew my diadem glowed and I heard a SWISH sound and it stopped. I blinked. What was I so sad about...? I mentally shook my head. Must be nothing.

_"Little did I know that those very words "I'd risk my life for you." would cause us so much trouble in the future."_

"Y-Yami...there's...there's something I need to tell you." I began slowly. I had to tell him about Bakura and I kissing in the alley. He looked at me, paying attention and fear was written in his eyes. What was he so scared-Oh! I think that sounded like a breakup line...is he crazy!? I could never breakup with him! "No! Not that! Get that thought out of your mind!" I ordered, poking his chest since I couldn't really point at him. His fearful face turned into one of relief. "Jeesh! I'm not breaking up with you! I just need to tell you something happened on the day of our date! I-" I cut myself off. A giant limp formed itself in my throat. "B-Baku-Baku-ra-" I couldn't continue. Why is this so hard!?

"Arelia? What exactly did Bakura do to you?" He demanded, placing a hand on my left cheek.

"H-he k-" I swallowed the lump. "He ki-kissed-" Yami knew what I was trying to say and grew furious.

"That bastard! If he lays his hands on you again I'll-!" I knew there was only one way to get him to stop yelling and ranting. I stood on my tip-toes, placed a hand on his shoulder, and locked his lips with mine, forcing my tongue inside his mouth. He kissed back immediately and fought back, effectively shutting up.

I let out a gasp as he slammed me, not hard, against the wall behind us and began to place butterfly kisses across my jawline and stopped and bit down on my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss my neck. We were interrupted however, do to a whistle.

**EPIC MOKUBA MANEUVER**

"Violation!" A familiar voice shouted as Pirates of the Caribbean played in the background. We both turned our heads to see the eldest boy, the one carrying a baby, ran. Mokuba knocked down the telescope, causing the second oldest boy to fall backward. The oldest crawled under the building Yami and I were on and got up, running , but Mokuba quickly slid on the ground and grabbed his leg, making him fall.

"Got ya!" Mokuba stood up. "Your brother will never duel in this town again!"

"We've learned out lesson!" The second oldest said. "Please! You've got to give him a chance!"

"As my duty as Battle City Commissioner it's my duty to bust cheaters!" Mokuba crossed his arms. I blinked and let out a sigh. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stop this duel right now!"

"You just can't!"

"Give some Mercy commish! Our brother isn't doing this for the dueling glory, he's doing it for us!" The oldest explained. Yami kissed my neck again and I shivered.

"Huh?" Mokuba was confused.

"We were carnival folk, at least we used to be." Second oldest began to explain. "Since we left the show, he kept the bullies off our backs."

"Your big brother protects you from bullies?" Mokuba asked, remembering that Seto always did the same for him.

"See, everyday after school the big guys would always gang up on us."

"The bullies always respect a good duelist like our brother! As long as he wins, they leave us alone. We're just trying to make sure he does."

Mokuba _finally_ decides to look up at the upper building and basically saw Yami and I making out. I saw him in time to push Yami away lightly, making him groan.

"Sorry!" I apologized in a hush tone. "But _Mokuba-_" Yami understood.

"Yugi! Arelia!" Mokuba exclaimed, slightly disgusted, but realized we must've saw everything.

"Excuse me! But would you like this baby!?" Mokuba turned his head and blinked at the oldest boy.

"But I don't-"

"PLease take it! We don't want it anymore!"

Skip rest of duel.

"I'm going to kill Bakura the next I see him." Yami muttered.

"Stop going on about that and just watch Joey duel!" I exclaimed. Only to sweatdrop realizing it was the end. "Oh...well...stop going on about that and watch Joey get his locator card!"

"Hmph...Good work Joey." I blinked at his change of tone. "I knew you'd find your strength. Come on, Arelia. Before I break a wall."

I laughed at his joke. "Break the wall and I break you." I told him, playfully punching him on the arm.

**Been watching Once Upon a Time and it is awesome! Rumpilstiltskin is the Beast and Red Riding Hood is actually the Wolf! Snow and Charming have a kid and it's just plain on Epic! Unfortunetly season 2 isn't on Netflix till October or August...DX**


	52. I'd risk my life for you P1

**In case your wondering what Arelia's usual outfit looks like, it's my profile picture. It's also what she looks like.**

I was walking through the streets trying to remember something that I _know_ I've forgotten, when I stumbled into a little fight.

"I know you won, but you can't change the rules! It's not fair!" A boy with black hair said, back against the wall. I blinked as the boy with messy blonde hair made his voice a higher pitch and mimicked-

"It's not fair!" Loser chop! This card is worthless!"

"B-b-b-but Battle City rules state that you only get my one rarest card if you win!"

"Yeah, well I'm makin' my own rules! Now give me the two rarest cards in your dueling deck-" He never got to finish for I placed a hand on my hip and said in a loud voice,

"Hey! Just who died and put you in charge?" I asked, voice sounding bored. They both looked at me, the black-haired boy looking relieved and the blonde bully slightly peeved. "Last I checked, Seto and Mokuba were in charge of this tournament."

"Yeah!? Well, just who the hell are you!?" Blonde bully demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

I smirked and the feeling of wanting a fight returned. "My name?" My voice sounded amused. "I thought you would've guessed who I was. I'll give you a hint- My last name starts with a V and ends with adion."

His eyes widened. "A-Arelia Vadion!? As in the Queen of Games Arelia Vadion!?"

"Damn straight. Now, if you aren't going to play by the rules, I'd suggest you give back his rare card and run. Before I make you run."

"Like hell I will! I'm going to get his other rare card! Nothing you can do about it!"

I rose a brow. "Oh, really? We'll see about that. Right...NOW!" I ran at lightning speed and punched the dude in his face, more than likely breaking his nose. He stumbled backwards and let out a yell of pain. I smirked and roundhouse kicked him, foot landing and hitting his ribs. He fell, caught himself and growled, nose still bleeding.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" He ran at me, ready to strike. I was quick and dodged his punch, saying:

"I gave you a choice. You made the wrong decision." I explained and punched him in the back, seeing an opening. He gasped and fill to the ground. "Now...I think this is the part where you run."

He quickly got up and ran without a moment's hesitation. I turned to the boy and looked at his frightened face. My eyes softened and I was filled with guilt and regret. I scared him...I frightened the boy. I took a step back and tears filled my eyes.

Another step back. A tear fell.

I was becoming like _him._ The one person I swore I would never be like.

Another step back and a turn.

I was becoming like Viros.

Tears fell and I ran.

Despite what I've been through... all the pain and misery in my life, I try to see the good in everything. I really do. One of the reasons why, unlike everyone else, I want to help Bakura. He wasn't always evil. There's still some good left in him. Same thing with Seto, he may seem cold and cruel, but he loves his brother and will always protect him. Pegasus just wanted to be with his dead wife, Cecilia. What's so wrong about that? But now...I'm becoming Viros. I love to fight and that came from him, the abuse. Every time I fight, I feel worse. There's always more guilt, more pain, more sadness. I'm becoming like my father and that scared me to death.

I ran and ran and ran, never stopping. I want to get away, away from this, away from my life, away from my past, away from everything.

CRASH! Thump!

I groaned as I crashed and landed on something soft. I lifted my head up, hair falling into my face, and shook my head.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Arelia." I opened my brown eyes and stared into the crimson red ones of Yami. "I was just looking at the card you gave me."

"H-Hi..." I lamely greeted and pushed my self off of him, turned around so my back was facing him and made to wipe away my tears. I can't let anyone see me like this.

"Arelia?" Yami asked, sitting up. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not." I told him, still not facing him. He frowned, not believing me.

"Then look at me. I won't believe you unless I see your face."

"...No."

"Arelia...please."

"No." He was getting frustrated and his stubbornness wouldn't let him back down. Next thing I knew he grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me down, to where my head was on his lap. I turned cherry red. He gently pushed the hair out of my face and gaze down at me.

"You really need to learn that you can't hide anything from me. Even your tears and your fears." I fought back a smile, realizing he rhymed. He blinked. "What's so funny?"

"You rhymed." He blinked and smiled, wiping away my tears with his thumb. My left eye closed as he wiped away the tears, so I looked a bit like a child.

"Hya ha ha ha!" Creepy laughter ran out. We turned our heads and saw a creepy crown.

"Who are you?" The clown laughed again as he stood upright.

"Hello Yugi, Arelia. We've been looking for you." CREEPER ALERT! CREEPER ALERT! Creepy Clown guy AKA Arcana, bowed. We stood up and Yami narrowed his eyes.

"Who's _we_?" He demanded.

"You'll find out if you two walk that way." He pointed at a tent. "53 steps forward and into that tent. My Master is waiting for you inside."

I gripped Yami's hand, and he entwined our fingers together.

"It's in your best interests to go." The crown jumped in teh air and behind a tree, laughing.

Yami looked down at me for an answer. I shrugged.

"Not really a choice is there?" He nodded and we begun to walk towards the tent.

Small time skip.

"There's no one here." Yami observed. I nodded.

"Yet."

A sign that read MAGIC SHOW and a replica of the Mystic Box lit up.

"Magic show?" Yami read confused. Creepy laughter. Creepy clown guy stepped out of the box and waved for us to enter.

"THis way...my Master is waiting." We walked forward and steppe into teh box, which was a bit cramped so I was kind of crushed up against Yami.

X.x

"Seto! Teh Duel Disk surveillance system just lost track of _both_ Yugi Mouto and Arelia Vadion!"

"Impossible." Seto narrowed his eyes and looked down at his little brother. "Make sure the satellite link is working, now!"

"What happened?" Katrina asked, blinking her blue eyes.

"We've got a constant ID signal, but Yugi and Arelia's been blocked somehow." Seto explained looking down at her. Katrina's confused expression turned into one of worry.

"I hope their alright."

"I'll find them." Seto promised.

X.X

The door opened and Yami squeezed his way out of the door, me following suit.

"Some kind of...computer room?" I guessed, looking around. Yami gasped when he heard something click. I blinked and turned my head towards the sound. It was a computer.

"Hello Yugi, Arelia." I screamed and latched onto Yami. Give me a break! It was Saw! "I want to play a little game!" I shook in fear and Yami placed a hand on my arm to calm me down.

"You have got to be kidding me." It was at that moment the Dark Magician's turned into the red version and became holograms.

"Our Dark Magician's!" We looked up in shock as they sudden;y became holograms. The one on the right laughed while the left one smirked.

"We've been waiting for you!" Left one said.

"You are not worthy to have us in your decks! So prepare to lose us forever!" My eyes widened and even though I knew it was a trick, I felt hurt.

"Wh-what?"

_"Don't listen to them! They are fooling your minds!"_ I blinked and looked at my REAL Dark Magician. The one with the purple armor and red rims, blond hair green skin and blue eyes. I nodded and loked at Yami.

"It's a trick!" Yami frowned.

"YOu may have me in your deck, it's time you two met the true master of the Dark Magician's!" The left one pointed his staff at us.

"Alright, enough of this." Yami said. He was clearly amused.

Evil laughter rang out.

"Welcome Yugi Mouto. Arelia Vadion. I am the illusionist known as Arcana." A man wearing a black and white striped mask and a red freaky looking tuxedo appeared, holding up the red Dark Magician card. He smiled. "And soon your favorite cards will be dueling for me!"

I heard the Dark Magician scoff from my left. _"I very highly doubt that. You couldn't control me even if you wanted to, Arkansas." _I fought down a laugh.

"He said his name was Arcana." I whispered to scoffed again and muttered,

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever." _He crossed his arms.

Arcana laughed again and said, "Only a true master of magician's deserves to hold a Dark Magician. You will never understand it's full potential." Okay, that line just pissed me off.

"He! Not _it. _He! The Dark Magician is a _he_! Big difference there pal. If he was an it he would be a he/she but he isn't!"

"Silence!"

"That is enough Arcana!" Yami growled. Arcana begun to walk forward.

"Sorry, Yugi. I know it must be hard to think of your favorite card being in another duelist's deck." He stopped in front of the hologram Dark Magician's. "Well I challenge you to a duel! And the winner takes the losers Dark Magician!"

"And I accept." Yami said, smirking, before I could tell him not too. "And you should know that a duelist builds his deck he/she chooses their favorites from many different types of cards. But sometimes a card can choose a duelist. The two are connected and can tap into each others power. Because each is bound by the Heart of the Cards and my Dark Magician has choose me!" He said this why taking out his deck and shuffling it. Arcana narrowed his eyes as Yami stopped shuffling and drew the top card, which happened to be his purple Dark Magician. "And he has never let me down." A hologram of his appeared behind him. 'And I place my trust in my Dark Magician."

"So it's true. The great Yugi Mouto never backs down from a challenge. Impressive. But this rooms a little cramped, don't you think?" He then bowed, pointing west. "But I know of a special duel room, follow me." We turned our heads towards the stairs. "Hurry, it's almost curtain time." We followed Arcana down the stairs, me going last. "I have orders from my Superior to make this a real spectacle!" Yami stopped walking, causing me to bump into him. I stumbled and he quickly caught me by the arm.

"What do you mean, "Orders from your Superior?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Just who is it that you're working for Arcana!?"

"relax and enjoy the show." Arcana turned his head and smiled creepily. "Forget who's backstage, just worry about me and your wife." He chuckled evilly and both of our eyes widened. "Oh, yes. I know _all_ about you two. King Yami, Queen Arelia. But not to worry, you won't be King and Queen for long." He laughed. I watched Yami's expression. After a few moments his expression hardened.

I knew one thing however...Arcana knows more than he's supposed to."

"Tada!" Arcana exclaimed as we made it down the stairs. "Beyond that door is my dueling rink! I had it specially made for this match. As well as that..." He laughed and pointed at me. "Cage!" I screamed in surprise and shock as a cage came crashing down onto me. No, I wasn't dead nor was I crushed, I was just trapped.

"Arelia!"

"Yami! Arcana! What's going on-Whoa!" I let out a surprised yell as the cage I was in was lifted off the ground, the floor i was standing on going with it. I was brought and was now hanging over that block that had the symbol of Horus on it. I ran over to the bars and grabbed them. "Just what is the meaning of this!?"

Arcana laughed. "It's almost time to open the curtain and start the show!"

Yami was furious and glared at Arcana. "Let her go Arcana!"

"I would...but she's part of the show! I hope you love a good matinee, Yuugi, for as you can see we are completely alone! There are no cameras or screaming fans-all except her of course." He lifted a finger and pointed at me. I growled and clenched the bars on the cage, knuckles turning white. Which wasn't really far from my skin color really, so it was barely noticeable. "This makes a perfect performance with so much on the line! We'll duel according to Battle City tournament rules! But thanks to our location, not even Kaiba knows we're here!" He took out his deck. "First we'll shuffle our cards in a needless dramatic way!"

"Way ahead of ya." Yami said, who's been shuffling his deck through that entire speech.

"YOu know, there is an old saying among high rulers and card sharks. Always trust your opponents, but only after you cut their decks!"

"Yeah!? Here's a saying for you!" Yami said angrily. "Go fuck yourself!"

"You'll regret saying that, especially once you realize that this isn't just about cards...it's also about survival!"

"Yeah!? I think we've figured that much out when you put me in a cage!" I hate cages, that's all i have to say. Once when I was 14, I tried to runaway, needles to say Viros caught me and I was locked up in a cage (Literally) for a week without food or drink. I couldn't escape, so I was unable to sneak food from the cabinets or anything. SO I was irritated.

Yami gasped as chains were were placed around his ankles to where he couldn't escape. The same thing happened to Arcana. "I though this happened in episode 10!"

I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows...was that when Mokuba got chains around his ankles when he was kidnapped by the Pegasus?

"relax! We're both locked in! Which mean neither of us can escape!" Yami growled and looked up. "Those blue things are called dark energy disks. The more lifepoints you lose the closer it gets to your body-"

"You're trying to cut off my legs and make me bleed to death!?" Yami demanded. "That's a bit hardcore for a kids show isn't it?"

"Teenager show! Just because 4kids dubbed and ruined it doesn't mean it's for kids!"

"The Dark energy disk is harmless! All it will do is send your immortal soul to the Shadow Realm." Arcana explained. "Ther is no physical harm to your body."

Yami sighed. "Honestly, are there no depths to which 4kids won't sink!?"

"No! Not really!" I called down.

Arcana held up a finger. "Did I forget to mention that for each lifepoint I lose the closer Arelia becomes to losing her soul?" My eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What!?"

Arcana laughed. "You heard me. The more lifepoints your I lose, the closer you become to losing your soul!"

"WHAT!?" Yami demanded. His words rang in my head...

_"I'd risk my life for you."_

Oh no...oh no no no no no! This can't be happening! How is he supposed to defeat Arcana if my life is on the line? How is he going to win!?

**Okay, I mean. YOu can say it. But it was too good of a cliffhanger to pass up!**


	53. I'd risk my life for you P2

**SOrry for late update! I kinda gained the terribke curse of writers block during the first part of teh chapter! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

I heard lock picking and blinked. I stuck my head through the bars and looked up, only to scream when Bakura's face appeared right in front of mine. The purple-eyed thief quickly pushed his lips to mine, muffling my scream.

"Sorry bout the scare." I heard Azra's voice apologize. My eyes widened and I stopped screaming, face slightly red. I could feel Bakura's smirk as he pulled away. I pulled my head back into the cage as Bakura made his way down, climbing the bars of the rather big cage I was in, and stopped so he was in front of me, careful not to let go. He hooked his left arm around one of the bars and used his free hand to pull out a pocket knife. My eyes widened. "Be careful Bakura-Don't be so loud!" Azra scolded, red eyes narrowing. "We don't want to be caught!"

"Okay...I have three questions...1, why the fuck do you look like my boyfriend! 2, Why do you call me Arelai!? And 3, What the hell are two doing here!?" My voice was barely over a whisper. Bakura smirked.

"Saving you of course and making sure that the _Pharaoh-_" He spat out the word as if it disgusted him. "-doesn't lose. For if anyone is gong to beat him, it will be _me_." He then placed his pocket knife in his other hand, the one that was hooked around the bar, and grabbed his Millennium Ring with his other. IT glowed for a few moments before returning to normal. "There, now my knife should be able to cut through the bars."

Azra then used the Millennium Key to fall through the metal and into the cage. I took a step and quickly cast a glance down at the field and and furrowed my eyebrows in worry. Yami had 900 lifepoints left while Arcana had at least 1000. "Hurry up Bakura." Azra ordered. Bakura glared at him.

"Silence, mortal. I'm going as fast I can." Bakura was halfway done with cutting the bars. Azra quickly caught the ones that tried to fall off. "Almost there. Don't worry, My dear, you'll be out soon."

"I'm not a deer." I muttered. "Does it look like I have antlers?"

"I think you're talking about meese." Azra said. I blinked.

"Don't you mean moose?"

"No...meese. If goose is geese then moose is meese."

"No, it's moose."

"I'm pretty sure it meese."

"Moose."

"Meese."

"Moose"

"Meese-"

"Will you two be quiet!? I'm trying to work here!" Bakura snapped. Arcana must be deaf for he did not hear his yell. We shut up. It didn't take long for Bakura to finish. Azra placed the rest of the bars on the metal floor we were standing on, making sure they didn't make a big CLANG. "Done. Now come on!" I quickly grabbed his hand and let out a yelp when he pulled me into his chest. He smirked at my red face and used his ring to make a rope fall towards us.

"Now that's just cheating." I told him, unconsciously quoting the Tenth Doctor. I let out a small scream as Bakura grabbed onto the rope with one hand and jumped. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Yami and Arcana looked up, only to see Bakura be Tarzan and I Jane. I screamed loudly. Azra laughed and followed. grabbing the other rope and swinging. "Remind me to kill you later!"

"Arelia!" Yami exclaimed in relief only to growl and glare at the person I was holding onto. "Bakura!"

"What!?" Arcana shouted, disbelieving. "Impossible! How did you escape!?"

"There's a thing I like to called magic and a knife." Bakura told him, landing. I was still clinging to him as though my life depended on it. Yami's glare just grew fiercer and his red eyes made it even scarier. It took a few moments until I realized we landed. I quickly unwrapped my arms and stumbled backwards. Azra stopped my fall by placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Th-thanks." I mumbled. Yami stopped glaring at the competition and looked towards me in relief.

"No matter. You may have escaped but that still doesn't change the fact that your husband is 1 attack away from being banished to the Shadow Realm forever!"

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Yami told him, redirecting his attention back to Arcana. "Besides, you already lost when you gave your trust to Marik. DO you really believe that he would reunite you with your lost lover? And now that Arelia is free...there is nothing to stop me from winning this duel! You are more of a fool then I thought!"

Sweat beaded down Arcana's face and I saw him look towards the yellow curtain behind that had a figure hiding inside it. I already knew it was just a puppet of Cathrine. "Don't listen to him my beloved! We will be together once more!" He sent a look at his deck and quickly placed a card face down. "I set one card face down and end my turn! Don't forget that the Gran Finale is coming up soon! I am the Master of Magician's!"

"You aren't even close! What kind of King would extract the soul of his very own Dark Magician! You disrespect your cards and rely on tricks to win!" He narrowed his eyes. But I'll make sure you'll lose!"

"What's that Yugi?" Arcana asked the red eyed man. "You have to speak up, I'm afraid I can't quite hear you! Not over the hum of the energy disk! Ready to take your soul!" He laughed evilly and I looked at the energy disk that was so close to Yami's legs, that I thought if he moved he would get blasted to the Shadow Ream in the blink of an eye. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. Bakura noticed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently to try and comfort me. "Get ready to kiss your Dark Magician card and soul goodbye! This duel's over! Now watch as I pull a stunning victory out of my hat!" He laughed crazily and I flinched. That reminded me so much of-no! I'm not going to think about that.

My eyes watered against my will and Bakura frowned, noticing. His purple gaze looked down at me.

"Arelai?"

"I told you...my name is _Arelia._ Always has been and always will be." I muttered, blinking the tears away.

"Viros won't hurt you no more. He will have to suffer my wrath if he does." Bakura promised. I blinked slowly, looking up at him. Azra blinked his dark red eyes at us, realizing that there was a love triangle going on. He chuckled, amused.

"Your tricks have to wait Arcana! For it is not your turn!" Yami replied.

Small time skip.

My eyes widened in relief as Dark Magic Curtain stopped Arcana's Dark Magician from attacking.

"What's gong on!?" He demanded. "My Dark Magic Curtain is working for _you!?" _

"Yes." Yami said, smirking that smirk he smirks when he's feeling smirky. "You should read the rules more closely. It's monster summoning power is available to _both_ sides of the dueling field."

Arcana screamed in realization. I smiled widely and pumped a fist in the air, letting go of Bakura's hand.

"Alright! Yeah! Take that Arcana!"

"So that means I can trade half of my lifepoints for a monster too!"

Yami: 350

"And just like you did, I'll trade my lifepoints for another Dark Magician!" The energy disk moved closer.

"But wait! I was told you only had one Dark Magician in your deck!" Arcana exclaimed.

"Well you're partially right, but mostly misinformed." Yami explained. My eyes widened. Is he going too-? I couldn't help but let a smile show on my face.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Arcana shouted.

"The card I hold in my hand now is a different 'variety' of Dark Magician!" Yami sent me a smile and returned to what he was doing. "And it is even more powerful than yours is!"

"You lie! I'd know if another Dark Magician card existed!" He then realized something. "It can't be!"

"It is!" Yami shouted. "Say hello to Dark Magician _Girl!_" The Dark Magician Girl I gave to Yami appeared. She appeared on teh field in her regular black and pink outfit, with her blonde hair and green eyes. ATK 2000.

"It's true! A female Dark Magician!" Arcana yelled. "But you're wrong about one thing! You're Girlfriend's attack points are less than my Dark Magicians!"

I smiled. "I wouldn't count on that~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"In a head to head battle, my monster will wipe her out!" He shouted. "Dark Magician! Attack Dark Magician Girl!" Dark Magician couldn't even point his staff at her before Dark Magician Girl sent out a blast of Dark Magic towards him. There was a huge blast and Arcana laughed, unable to see anything. "Finally! Yugi's defeated!"

"I don't think so! Take another look Arcana!" The smoke cleared and Dark Magician Girl was standing there, holding her staff defiantly and had a hand on her hip.

"No!" Arcana shouted.

_"I won't go down that easily." _She told him, even though he didn't hear. I laughed.

"My Dark Magician's been beaten!" He exclaimed, watching hid monster vanish. "But how!? This was supposed to be my Grand Finale! HOw can this be!? he had 500 more attack points then she did!"

"Wrong again! Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points for each Dark Magician that's inside the Graveyard!" Yami explained. "Making her stronger than you're Dark Magician!" I could see a faint outline of Yami's and Arcana's Dark Magicians' appearing behind Dark Magician Girl.

"It still doesn't add up! There's only one Dark Magician in your Graveyard! Her total is only 2300! That means my magician still outranks her by 200 points!"

"Open your eyes! If you were a true Master of magician's you would of seen the answer right in front of you!"

"WHat!?" His eyes widened. "No! It can't be! My first Dark Magician's there too!" The Red Dark Magician turned around and glared at Arcana. "B-But why!? Why would my dark Magician strengthen your monster!?"

"The Dark Magician Girl gains 300 attack points from _every_ Dark magician in the Graveyard! Not just Ya-Yugi's!" I explained, grinning madly.

"And now Arcana, prepare for my Grand Finale!" Yami shouted. "As I wipe out the rest of your lifepoints!" Arcana struggled to get out.

"No! Let me out!"

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack his lifepoints directly!" I watched as she Blasted Arcana with Dark Magic Burst. Arcana screamed as his lifepoints went to 0. "When you mistreat your cards, you pay a high price. You lose!" He ten began his monologue. "You call yourself a Dark Magician Master? It was yoru own misuse of the Dark Magician that caused you to lose this duel!  
"

"This can't be! There's no way you could've defeated me!" Arcana shouted. "i am the greatest Magician the World has ever known! You're nothing Yugi!" He flung his arm.

"What I am is very sorry. I guess what you led us down here...was for you to lose at your own demented game! You relied on trickery to win! Instead of relying and trusting the heart of the cards!" (Cheesy kid stuff...Tried that once. HoC didn't work for me) Arcana gasped as the energy disk moved towards him.

"The Dark Energy Disk!" He held his arms up in fright. "No! This can't happen! I'll never be able to reunite with my sweet Cathrine! Help me!"

Yami quickly unlocked the chains that were around his ankles and stepped away from the disk. But not before grabbing the locator card. Arcana screamed.

"Someone help me!"

I couldn't take it. I grabbed a paperclip out of my boot, ran over ,knelt down, and began to pick-lock Arcana's chains.

"Arelia!" Yami exclaimed. It didn't take long for Arcana to drop his extra key, thinking it vanished. The disk was a few inches away. I quickly grabbed the key and unlocked Arcana's chains. I quickly grabbed Arcana's sleeve and yanked him down the the ground, preventing him from getting sent to the Shadow Realm.

"Arelia!" Yami shouted and ran over, pulling me into an embrace, relieved. "Thank Ra...you're alright." I wrapped my arms around him and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"I-It's alright. Don't worry." During this, Arcana stood up, saying,

"What have I done?" He asked. "Cathrine..." He suddenly turned around and ran towards the curtain. "I'm coming!" Mine and Yami's moment ended quickly as we looked to see what was happening. He hugged her and removed the curtain that fell on her. "Cathrine? My darling? What's going on?" her head fell off. "I have been tricked! Or...maybe Marik has hidden her to surprise me with later! Oh Cathrine, I need you with me! We can finally get married and forget all this!" Tears fell down his face.

"Sobby bastard." Bakura commented, rightfully gaining a punch in the arm by Azra.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked him slowly as he cried.

"Ha! Arcana is gone!" Arcana-or should I say Marik- said, standing up and dropping the puppet. "So we meet again, Pharaoh! Queen Arelia! I'm sure I need to introduction!

"Stop hiding like a coward and show yourself!" Yami demanded, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I will reveal myself to you when the time is right! No time sooner! Once I obtain what's mine and he gets who he's after! And I know you know what I'm talking about!" I paled and Yami tightened his grip. "The power of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh! The one I'm speaking to right know and who resides in the Millennium Puzzle! And you...The Ancient Egyptian Queen Arelia! How managed to pull off looking like a 17-year old I do not know! But he will get his prize as will I!"

"You will get neither Arelia or my puzzle!" Yami shouted.

"You can't stop us! Remember when I took control of Bandit Keith!? I almost succeeded in separating you and Yugi and your wife forever!" I flinched at the memory.

_"no! Stop! Leave me alone!" I winced at the sound of his voice and started ot make my way over to the puzzle. Keith screamed, causing me to stop in my tracks. I watched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and yelled in s surprise as he ran forward with lightning speed, pushing me back, and grabbed the puzzle in his hands. "If I can't have this puzzle no one can!"_

_**"No!"** We screamed. Keith smashed it against the duel platform. Que our screams. We watched horrified and helpless as the pieces fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees as Keith began to scream again._

_"That's quite enough of that!" Came Ryou's voice, swinging from a wire and crashing into Keith. Keith screamed as he fell off the platform. Yugi jumped down and landed next to Ryou._

_"Where'd you come from!?" He asked._

_"Hi Yugi, Arelia. Tea told me what happened." Ryou, Yugi and I slowly began to pick up the pieces of the puzzle._

_"Oh dear." Ryou said handing the pieces he picked up to Yugi. "Keith certainly did a number to your puzzle, didn't he? Better shattered than stolen I suppose."_

_Yugi took them from him and I handed him mine. "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked at the pieces sadly. "It took my forever to get it the first time. Who knows, maybe this time it'll be easier." He looked at the part of the puzzle that was still hanging, trapped, against the platform. It was a few moments before I saw Ryou hand Yugi another piece._

_"Yugi, you missed this piece." He told him. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. If I do, the series will be even more screwed up than it is now._

_"Ah! Thanks! I don't think I'd be able to complete it without that one."_

_"Yes. It would be impossible without them all." Ryou then began to climb off the ledge._

_"Thanks again. YOu really saved the day." Yugi told him. I nodded silently. Ryou let out a scream of surprise as he slipped and fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his back._

_"Ow.."_

_"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and got up, hand still on his back._

_"Yes, I'm fine. Now I got to get back to school." He began to walk off._

_"We'll be right behind you Bakura! As soon as I finish the puzzle and unhook my chain." Yugi walked back over to where his puzzle was hanging as I just stood there. Waiting for the inevitable to happen._

_"Stop! Leave me alone! Get the hell out of my head!" I flinched as Keith screamed. It was barely even two minutes! Keith quickly got up and grabbed a metal rod, and started to swing it around widely. "Where are you!? Where the hell are you!?" I quickly dodged a pole and tried to grab the rod._

_"Keith! Stop! Your going to-no!" Keith hit the duel arena's controller. Which was electric. Electric= Fire. Keith fell to the ground screaming as the wires snapped in half and touched the gasoline, lighting it on fire. I quickly ran over and attempted to pull out the rod. Needless to say it didn't work._

"Needless to say you were able to fix it before you, her, and Yugi were destroyed!"

"Why do you want Arelia, along with my power!?" Yami demanded. "Answer me!"

"Because that power is rightfully mine! And once I have it, I will be unstoppable! As for-hey! Let go! I will-" He never got to finish as another voice spoke.

"Hello, Precious Gold. Did you miss your daddy?"

I paled and clenched Yami's jacket. "F-father...?"

"Yes. I missed listening to your screams of pain...will you scream another one for me? For old times sake?" I closed my eyes, shaking. No, no, no, no, NO! Not him! Anyone but him!

"N-no..." My voice came out high pitch. "I-I'm not..." Yami tightened his grip as I swallowed, debating whether or not to ask. "Why...I-I mean...wh-what do-did you mean b-by...'W-Welcome H-home?"

He laughed and I flinched. Memories poured through my head and I did the best to block them out, but the sounds were still ringing through my head. "Oh, that. Now that, Precious Gold, is a question for another time. You will have your answer. Say...at the finals? I know you, you are a lot like your mother. And it was because of you that she died!" I flinched and tried to hide myself in Yami's arms. I didn't do anything, yet he blames me for her death. She died in an Egyptian Excavation! FOr a god damn stupid- "Trying to save your husband from that wretched tomb! Getting his puzzle, for _your_ sake! She knew she would die, but did she care? NO!" Arcana/Viros yanked me from Yami's arms and threw me to the ground.

"Arelia!" Yami shouted and ran froward, but was sent flying back by Arcana/Viros. He landed on the ground with a thud.

I let out a short scream of pain and bit my lip, as he kicked me in the ribs. I fought against the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm doing it for her! She needs to be with her husband!" She said!" Arcana/Viros shouted, kicking me in the side, rolling me onto my back, and placed a foot on my stomach. He put all his weight on that foot, making me gasp in pain. He then stomped on my stomach, gaining a small scream. "She may have made herself a child using magic and may not remember anything, but they need to be together!" She told me!" He shouted, stomping on my stomach again. I let out another cry of pain. "She did it all for _you! _It's because of _you_ she died! it's all your fault! The only woman I loved in 5025 years and she died because of _you_! My own flesh and blood killed her!" Another stomp. Another cry of pain.

Arcana/Viros was about to stomp down again but was tackled by two people. One with white hair, one with tri-colored hair. I coughed, trying to get as much oxygen in my lungs as possible.

"You bastard!"

"I'll kill you!"

Azra ran over and helped me sit up. I coughed again and he pat my back. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah...not the worst I've had." I told him quietly. I looked up too see Bakura, Yami, and Arcana/Viros fight.

"Beware the quiet one!" Arcana/Viros shouted, until having Marik release the control. Arcana fell to the ground and Yami and Bakura blinked.

"we're not afraid of you!" Bakura shouted.

"Show us your face next time coward!" Yami shouted. Next thing I knew I was crushed by the two guys in a hug. It was at that moment Tristan kicked the metal door open and stumbled in. Tea, Mokuba, and Grandpa following.

"Yugi! Arelia! Bakura...and Azra?" Tristan asked confused.

"It's not what it looks like!" I told him, as I was crushed by Bakura and Yami.

"Then what does it look like?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"I'm being crushed by two guys! What do you think it looks like!"

"Good point." Mokuba sweatdropped.

"You're okay!" Tea exclaimed.

"What happened?" Grandpa asked. Yami and Bakura finally let go and I fell to my knees, rubbing my bruising stomach.

"Stuff. Stuff happened and a duel."


	54. Jaden, Avionwhat? Your out of yo tym!

**As I'm sure you all know, the Doctor will be appearing again. When, I'm not saying. But it's probably near the finals. I don't know. Haven't decided yet. But we have two-maybe 3, people joining the group again! Read to find out... I'm ust gonna wing this chapter. Don't know if that's how things actuall happen. Just going by movies and stuff.  
**

'That Slacker should be here by now!" Mai exclaimed, annoyed, hand on her hip. "I do have duels to win!"

I laughed lightly. "Don't we all?"

Next thing I knew, she had me in a headlock. "You have more than duels to win! You got a man to impress!"

"Mai! C-Can't breath!" I attempted to remove her arms from my neck. "Mai!"

"M-Mai...I think your choking her!" Yugi exclaimed, sweatdropping.

"Nonsense. Besides..." She let go and looked at my outfit. "Nice outfit. I told you looked good in black leather!"

I brought my hands to my neck, gasping. "Yeah...I know."

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted. We blinked and turned to see Joey run towards us. Mai quickly raised a hand and gave Joey a high-five.

"Still in the tournament, Wheeler?" She asked, smirking.

"Damn straight! I'm already da owner of 2 locator cards! Who are proud to be held by me!"

"Then I guess I'm twice as good!" Mai said and held up 4. I blinked and held up my 3.

"What!? You got 4!?"

"Nice!" Yugi complemented. "Arelia and I only have 3."

"Aw man! I got da least!" Joey groaned. "How am I ever goin' ta make it to da finals!?"

"By getting more cards." I replied. "You need 6 cards. There's plenty of time."

"Arelia's right Joey. No need to worry." Yugi agreed.

"Right, well those locator cards aren't going to collect them selves!" Joey said, giving a thumbs up and taking off. "See ya!"

"I got duels to win! Later!" Mai left. I blinked as we waved and what happened next was just weird.

"J-Jaden! Slow down!" A voice exclaimed from an alley...not too far away. Yugi and I blinked and looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"Sorry, Via. Come on...I'm sure we can find them somewhere!"

"I don't think they're around here! I-I mean...hey! Over there!" We saw a familiar face pointing at us, another familiar face helping her stand. "Grah!" She groaned and held her rather round stomach.

"Via..." The boy said worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine-gah!" She let out another groan of pain. She would've fallen down if the boy wasn't steadying her.

"Is that-?" Yugi asked, eyes wide. I nodded and took off towards the couple.

"Avion! Jaden!"

They looked up and relief crossed both of their faces.

"Arelia-" Avion began.

"Yugi!" Jaden finished.

Yugi took off after me. "Hey! Wait up!"

I stopped running and looked at the two, eyes wide. "You two shouldn't be here." I told them. Jaden laughed nervously as Avion let out another shriek of pain.

"Yeah, well, we'll-I'll explain later! Where's the hospital!?" Yugi finally caught up, but he heard the conversation. Both of our eyes widened.

"You-you mean..." I trailed off, pale, but not really freaking out.

"Yes! We don't have much time!"

"Damn! Oh god...it's that way!" Yugi pointed East. "You might not make it in time!"

"We're lucky! We're full of luck! We'll make it!" They slowly made their way East. I frowned worriedly. I looked at Yugi, we didn't know what to do.

"Shouldn't we just call 911?"

"Maybe! I don't know what to do!" Yami decided to do the smart thing and took control. "They might not make it in time!" Yami told me. I nodded silent. I still remembered what Viros said yesterday. I was pretty sure the artifact Mother died to get, was the Millennium Puzzle. And before I knew that...I blamed the artifact for her death, and if it was the puzzle, that meant I blamed Yami. I really am terrible. I'm...a monster. If the artifact was his puzzle and Yami resides in teh puzzle, that means I blame him! I blamed him! I love him and I blamed him! I'm terrible! "Come on, we gotta help them." I nodded again, causing him to frown. I knew he would question me later.

"Let's go." I whispered, grabbing his wrist and taking off towards them. His frown deepened and a it felt as though something was punching and hitting his heart. I was unaware of this and continued running. We caught up in no time. "Jaden, do you have a cell?" He stopped and nodded, placing a hand in his pants pocket and pulling out a red cellphone. I grabbed it and typed in 911. I held the phone up to my ear. "Yeah, hi. My friend is in labor and we need an ambulance or something to take her to the hospital! Hurry! We're in Battle City, Domino. We're by-" I looked around. "-some tall building, on Jackson Street! Hurry!" I hung up and gave the phone to Jaden. He took it nad put in in his pocket. Avion let out another shriek.

X.X

"PLease be okay, please be okay, please be okay!" Jaden was chanting over and over in his seat at the hospital. I hesitantly patted him on the back, trying to comfort him.

"She'll be okay. She's tough." He looked at me and for once, the confidence he had glued to his face was gone, it was instead replaced by one of fear, worry, doubt, and pure terror. He looked as if he was about to cry. "D-Don't worry! She'll be fine!"

Avion's scream ran through the halls, causing us all to flinch. "I'M NEVER LETTING HIM TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Jaden paled and flinched. He murmured, "It wasn't my fault...I was drunk. Someone spiked the punch."

I tried not to laugh at that response. Yami made to grab my hand, but I pulled it out of reach and looked away. I can't. Not if...not if I blamed him. I can't...

_"Yes, you can."_

I blacked out, Jaden and Yami shouting my names.

...Dream Sequence...

_I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see the familiar striking green ones. My eyes widened and tears threatened to fall. _

_My mother was adorned in her usual black dress, her brown and tan-pink corset wrapped around her waist. Her beautiful curly black hair, tied up in her regular pony-tail. Her skin was pale, but still maintained color. _

_"M-Mom!?"_

_She smiled and opened her arms. "Hello, my love." I burst out into a run and bear-hugged her, desperately hoping this was real._

_"Mom! I-I..." I couldn't say anything. All I could do was cry. I felt like a little girl again, wrapped in the warm, safe embrace of my mother. I cried about everything. All the tears I refused to shed in my lifetime came out. I think they even formed a river. _

_"Now now...hush, hush. Mother's here...mother's here." She whispered, rubbing her hand up and down my back comfortingly, her other hand running through my hair. "No need to be scared."_

_"I-I missed you! Why'd you have to go to the expedition!? You-you'd still be here!" I looked up at her, bottom lip quivering. _

_"I had too, little one." She told me, smiling softly. I frowned. _

_"No you didn't!"_

_"Yes, I did. If I didn't, you never would've been reunited." _

_I was confused, I was certain it showed on my face. "What do you mean?"_

_She removed her hand from my back and placed it on my cheek, using her thumb to wipe away my tears. "The show doesn't show everything. How do you think he got out of the tomb?" My eyes widened. "Yes, my sweet. He let me live long enough to get him out and give him to the leader of the expedition. I died right after." Tears made their way back into my eyes. She looked at me. "Oh..." She sighed and smiled. "You look so much like your father..." I flinched. "But I suppose you think that is a curse. Anyway, dear, we should get to the point of why you're here." She removed her arms and stood up. Her sleeves were so long they covered her hands, I observed. I adverted my gaze and looked up at her._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You shouldn't blame or hate him, for taking me away. It was simply destiny, fate, my decision. Just as it was your fate to be Queen of Egypt, and cast a spell, turning you to a baby and bringing you to the other dimension. It was your fate to return to your dimension and stop the 'villains' and stand by his side. Do not blame him. Do not hate him. If anyone, blame and hate me. It was my choice that killed me. It was my choice that took me away. And...it was my choice that led him to this." She gently grabbed the turtleneck of my sleeveless shirt and pulled down far enough so you could see part of the scar on my chest, where my heart would be, but isn't. It's on the other side, the left._

_"Mom?" I get what she was saying...but I couldn't hate her.  
_

_"Believe me dear. What you learn, what you went through...it was fate and destiny. And I know I'm sounding like that nutcase Shadi and fortune teller girl Ishizu." I laughed slightly. "But, you must not blame him. For if you do, he will come to power, and he will come to rise." My eyes widened. "You love him don't you?"_

_I nodded sadly. "Yeah."_

_"Then don't blame him and don't hurt his feelings anymore than you have today." My eyes widened again. I hurt him!? How!? "When you grabbed his wrist instead of hand and pulled your hand away at the hospital. Now...I should go. I'm pretty sure Avion just gave birth. Jaden should be happy. I love you." She placed a kiss on my forehead and vanished.  
_

_"Mom! MOM!" I cried as everything faded._

_..._End Dream Sequence ...

"Arelia! Arelia wake up!" I groggily opened my eyes and looked into a pair of beautiful Crimson eyes. I blinked and a red blush took hold of my face. "Arelia! Thank Ra..."

"Y-Yami!" I exclaimed and sat up. My eyes were wide as I looked around. Jaden wasn't in the room. I stood up. "What happened to Jaden!? Is Avion okay? Did she make it? What happened!?" I demanded, a weird feeling of protectiveness taking over. "Where are they!?"

Yami grabbed hold of my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him. "Arelia! Calm down!" I blinked, not convinced.

"If someone doesn't tell me what happened I'll-" Yami cut me off by connecting his lips with mine. I froze and slowly placed my arms around his neck. I kissed back with just as much passion. It seemed like forever before we broke apart. "They're okay. Jaden's got a healthy daughter." I blinked and smiled, laughing and tackling Yami in a hug. "Whoa!" He wrapped his arms around me, regaining his balance.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Let's just say that the dream I had, made me less...something. I don't know what. But I felt more confident. I could take on any challenge! We went into the room Avion and Jaden were in. "Awww..." The scene was so cute. Avion had a small baby, with a lot of hair. The baby was pale like her mother, and had black hair with orange-brown bangs, her eyes were closed so you couldn't see what color they were, but she was wrapped in a white blanket. "She's so cute." I whispered. Jaden lovingly at his daughter and fiance.

"Excuse Ma'am, sir, family members only." A Doctor said. I glared and the diadem glowed when I said,

"I am family-we are family! The woman is my daughter so shush!" He clearly didn't believe, as did Yami.

"Just how old were you?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe I was 20. Not sure. Got married at 16. So shush!" Yami stared at me confused, shocked, and surprised. The Doctor stepped aside, annoyed. "Damn straight." The diadem stopped glowing.

"She's beautiful." Jaden whispered.

"Yes...she is."

"Just like her mother."

"She had your hair though."

"Just the orange part."

"Touche."

"What's that mean?"

"You win."

"Oh...okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I laughed lightly at the couple and they finally noticed us in the room.

"Oh, thanks guys. You were really a big help." Jaden thanked. I shrugged.

"No biggie."

"No, really." Avion said, smiling. "Thank you."

I smiled and grabbed Yami's hand. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. I looked back at the little family as I leaned against Yami. "Your Welcome."

X.X

We left Avion, Jaden, and the newly born Reyna at the Game Shop. We weren't being mean or anything, but I'm pretty sure people don't want to here a new born crying in the streets. We made it in time for Joey's duel and I was indeed surprised when he beat Weevil's moth with the parasite card the ug slipped into Joey's deck.

Joey won, and I cheered loudly. I pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Yeah!"

"Way to go. He won another Locator card without needing his red eyes." Yami observed. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop sounding so surprised, this is Joey we're talking about. He can win any duel!" I frowned thinking about something. "Hey, did Jaden explain how they got here? They're out of their time, again."

Yami nodded. "He said "To be honest, I don't really know how. We were sleeping one minute and the next, we woke up here, and not long after, Via's water broke. We figured that it was around the time of Battle City, so we thought we'd look for you guys, since we don't really know anyone and Via, she doesn't trust strangers." Yami explained. I nodded, then came up with an idea.

"I got it! If we find the Doctor, he can use the TARDIS and get them back to their time!"

"Not a bad idea."

"Damn straight!"

**Okay, this was more of a filler than anything, but I had trouble finding out a way to put the two in teh chapter! Mime Control up next folks! **


	55. Time to mime!

"I've only just realized Pharaoh, but you haven't got a reflection." Yugi stated. I blinked at him and looked at teh water. Sure enough, no reflection. "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yugi, I'm an Ancient Spirit living inside your body..." Yami told him, sweatdropping. "Of course I don't have-"

"Don't lie to me! You're a vampire, aren't you!?"

"Yugi...It's the middle of the day." I told him, trying not to smile.

"Well that proves nothing." He fired back.

"I never should've let you read Twilight." I muttered. About 3 days ago, I caught Yugi reading the book of terror, Twilight. He was already half way through it so I didn't bother taking the book away from him. "Your mind is corrupted."

"Either way...you're the Pharaoh," Yugi said, changing the subject. "If you really had all that power inside, don't you think we would know about it? I guess you must, if you saved the world-Arelia along side you- but, what happened?"

They both looked at me. I panicked and waved my arms frantically. "Don't look at me! I'm not allowed to give out spoilers!" Yami sighed and said,

"It's still unclear."

"We know that Marik's family has been guarding your tomb for years, don't ask how or why he got the idea in his head that he should become Pharaoh, because I honestly forgot." I told them, counting off with my fingers. I looked at Yugi as he spoke.

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure he doesn't get away with it!" Yugi then grabbed the puzzle and looked at it. "As long as he doesn't beat us in a duel, he can't get the pharaoh or your powers. Destiny brought us together and even though I didn't know it, it was meant to happen. We're bonded, forever. And I'm going to help you save the world, just like you did in the past." He thought for a moment. "With Arelia leading us along that path, we shouldn't get lost." I crossed my arms and asked,

"Am I always gonna be an after thought, just like Riku?" Seriously, Riku is always an after thought in DDD 3D. (I want to play that game so badly! DX)

Yami chuckled. "Whoever said you were an after though?"

"The people who keep on using my name as an after thought." I told him. I froze as the hairs on my neck stood up. "Please tell me I'm not the only who feels that?"

Yami shook his head. "No, a darkness is approaching." He quickly disappeared into the puzzle as laughter rang out. Yugi looked around.

"I don't see anyone!"

"Yugi!" A voice shouted. We quickly turned around to Strings the Mime jump down off the bridge. He landed in front of us, a few feet away. He chuckled evilly.

"Who are you!?" Yugi demanded.

I blinked ad swallowed. "Yugi, Strings-possessed-by-Marik, Strings-possessed-by-Marik, Yugi." I didn't think this duel would be so soon!

"Prepare to duel and lose your puzzle!" Strings shouted.

"Marik!" Yugi growled.

"Yes. And soon you, Arelia, and the entire world will be calling me Pharaoh!" He laughed and I had to make a comment.

"You do realize you'll only be in control of Egypt...right?" I asked. Yugi smiled at that and Strings stopped laughing and growled.

"Wrong! I will be in control of the entire world!" He shouted. "Anyway, meet my mind slave Strings Steve Jason, the Quiet one. Thanks to the power of my Millennium Rod, he will defeat you."

"Doubt that." I coughed.

"Coward!" Yugi shouted.

"We will meet soon enough, Yugi, Queen Arelia. But until then, why should I waste my time when I can duel you through my Mind puppets!? Battling you through my Millennium Rod is no different then you using your puzzle!"

Yugi's puzzle glowed, he grew a head or two, round purple eyes turned red and narrow, his gold bangs shot up, the purple trim of hsi hair turned red, and he put his jacket on like a cape. Yami has taken over.

"That's not true." He said and pointed at the Steve. "You force your servants to do your dirty work against their will by taking control of their minds! I duel with respect and honor!"

"ANd I will do what is necessary to claim that puzzle!"

"To do that you'll have to beat me, Marik!" He got his DUel Disk ready. "And I can assure you, that won't happen!"

"You call yourself a Pharaoh, yet you don't even know how to use your power! So destiny has chosen me to take the power of the Pharaoh away from you! And then destroy you!"

"That ancient power is not yours to take, Marik." Yami told him, amused. I blinked as Yugi appeared beside Yami.

"YOu tell him! No way is he getting his hands on your power!"

"I just did." Yami replied. Yugi blinked and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed.

"Okay." I laughed and Yami smiled for a moment before looking back up at Strings.

"Marik! Make your move!"

"Your plan won't work." I told Strings/Marik.

"I'm afraid it already has. I've drawn the spirit into a duel he can't possibly win!" He told me. He looked at Yami. "It's all over for you, Pharaoh!"

Yami narrowed his already narrow eyes. "Alright, Marik! No more talk!" The duel holo-imagers shot out and landed at the sides.

"Prepare to be destroyed by the force of my Egyptian God card!"

"I've heard enough! It's Game time!"

Yami; 4000 Marik: 4000

My only thoughts were '_I hope everything goes as it's supposed too...' _

**"Let's Duel!"**

(Que Epic music)

"You and your mind slave will never win my puzzle Marik!" Yami shouted as the mime drew.

"I disagree." He replied. "And now, I send one card face down. And play this monster in attack mode! Meet Humanoid Slime!" A blue slime monster with gold armor around it's torso appeared. ATK 800. "This is the beginning of the end for you _Pharaoh. _So make your move and prepare to lose everything!"

"You will fail!" Yami shot back and drew. I blinked at the cards in his hands. If memory serves right, everything was the same so far... Yami's face turned thoughtful for a moment and he narrowed his eyes. "I also place one card, face down. And then I'll summon a monster known as Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts, in attack mode!" ATK 1500. A giant brown monster with a horn in the middle of its head, with extremely sharp claws appeared. "A stronger beast than yours!"

"Yes, your beast is almost twice as strong as mine, but don't be so sure that you will prevail." Strings/Marik warned. "It takes more than strength to win a duel."

I sweatdropped. 'Does he think that we don't know that?"

"I'm well aware of that." Yami replied.

"Then you won't be surprised, when my Humanoid Slime eliminates your monster."

"I'd like to see you try that, Marik!"

"You will. I summon Worm Drake!" A rather...disgusting looking green and yellow worm thing appeared on the field. ATK 1400. "I'll play a spell card from my hand...and fuse them both! Polymerization!" A blue...slime worm monster appeared. "Behold! Humanoid Worm Drake! It's 2200 attack points are more than enough to destroy your Gazelle, as well as a portion of your lifepoints!"

"When you fuze two monsters together, you must wait 1 turn before you can attack." Yami told him. My fingers twitched. "So you left yourself wide open Marik!"

"That' of no concern to me. Rules are meant to be manipulated."

"Wrong! Rules are meant to be _broken!_ Not manipulated." I told him, annoyed.

"Be quiet. My face down will take care of the manipulation for me. I reveal my face down card! The one you thought was a trap? It wasn't! I activate Quick Attack!" My eyes widened.

'His monster'll be able to attack on this turn!"

"You under-estimated me as a duelist." Strings/Marik said. "That must come with a price. So watch as I relieve of your monster and power forever! I'm afraid your no match for me _Pharaoh!_"

"Hey, Via, why's he calling Yugi Pharaoh?" All of our eyes widened and our heads turned to the small family that were watching the duel. Avion shrugged at her fiance, and re-situated the baby she had in her arms.

"I don't know, Jay."

"Wh-when did you guys get here!?" My voice went up a pitch.

"Not long after the duel started." Jaden replied, oblivious. "Why's he calling Yugi Pharaoh? Sweet dueling by the way."

"Who the hell are you?" Strings/Marik asked.

Reyna suddenly started to cry. Avion quickly said something to her in order to calm her down. She began to hum a familiar lullaby and Reyna slowly stopped crying. Jaden played with his daughters feet, tickling her, making her giggle and laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"Avion Vadion-Mouto, and he's my boyfriend, Jaden-"

"Jaden Yuki! And I'm absolutely flawless!"

_"Absolutely flawless!"_

"What was that?" Yami asked, blinking. I looked up at him, trying not to laugh.

"What was what?"

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"Can we continue with the duel now?" Strings/Marik asked, impatient. Yami nodded.

"Of course."

"Now watch, as my Humanoid Worm attacks! Destroy his Gazelle, my beast!" I watched, eyes wide, as Marik's beast attacked Gazelle. Yami smirked.

"Hold on Marik! I activate De-fusion! Turning your monster into two again!"

"What!? So you _did_ know my plan form the start!"

"Yes. Since you played a monster as weak as Humanoid Slime, I knew you wearing luring me into a trap, Marik." Yami explained.

"And I thought you fell for it." Strings/Marik muttered, annoyed that he was wrong.

"That's what I wanted you to think, when it was really I who was luring you to use your magic card so I could use mine to reverse it."

"Alright! Sweet move!" Jaden exclaimed, excited. Avion laughed lightly at her boyfriend's excitement. Strings/Marik growled.

Yami crossed his arms. "I was hoping for a far more challenging duel from you." He said, disappointed. I rolled my eyes. "But so far, it's disappointing."

"This duel's far from over."

"You will never win my Millennium Puzzle if you continue dueling like that!"

"It seems you're as smart as they say you are. That last turn was only a test! I will not be denied my victory or my puzzle-!" Marik's voice was switched and it made all of us freeze.

"-Or my daughter!" Avion paled and Jaden quickly gripped her hand, moving in front of her slightly. I froze stiff and grabbed my bruised stomach, from memory. Yami growled and stepped in front of me, blocking me from Strings/Viros's view. Strings then began to dance weirdly.

"Give-back-my-Rod!"

"Hey! I-was talking-to-them!"

"Grah!"

"Whoa!"

"Now look what you done! It's bent and soaked!"

"You shouldn't have ripped it away from me!"

"You knocked it into the water!"

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"You so totally did! Now shut up and let me duel and rant evilly!"

All of us were sweatdropping at the conversation.

"Is that...really Viros and Marik arguing?" I asked, weirded out. Strings stopped his dance.

"You will be denied of them if you keep on making amateur moves!"

"You shall witness my true skills in due time! And once I do! I will become Pharaoh and banish you to the Shadow Realm! And-hey-no! I say it! Step back from my Millennium Rod!" Strings/Marik shouted. "And Viros will have his daughter back!"

"Damn straight he won't." I muttered, pale.

"The power of my Egyptian God card will ensure my victory of obtaining your puzzle and your destruction!"

"Jay, I think I just now realized something." Jaden blinked and looked at his girlfriend.

"What, Via?"

"We're witnessing Duelist History in action." Jaden's eyes turned into dinner plates and he gained a funny face shouting,

"WHAT!?" (His face when he found out MArcel was Bonaparte's kid)

"Prepare to face a force of the likes that you have never seen! The puzzle that holds your power will soon be mine!"

"Only, if you win!" Yami drew and I looked at the card in his hand. Buster Blader. "Now I'll dispose of your weak monsters! I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack mode!" ATK 1700.

Skipping to Slifer!

I watched in horror, awe, amazement, terror, and a whole lot of other things as Slifer appeared. The red dragon truly was frightening.

"You're finished Yugi! Prepare to feel his wrath!" Okay! not only are we trapped in Nightmare Steel Cage, but we're literally looking into the face of SLifer himself!

"How can I stop it?" Yami asked, eyes wide and we screamed when Slifer roared.

"You're staring into the face of defeat Pharaoh! Slifer the Sky Dragon is one of the most feared creatures in history! The Egyptian God cards! They can't be defeated!"

"Yes they-" Avion quickly clamped a hand over her boyfriends mouth.

"Every monster has a weakness Marik! And I'm going to find yours!" Yami shouted, only to turn around when he heard me yelp. Slifer's tail made it's way into the cage and wrapped itself around me, so I couldn't move. I don't really get it, since he's supposed to be a hologram. I blame Pegasus. I struggled to get out, only causing the God to tighten his grip. I winced as I felt the scales scrap against my skin. "Arelia!"

"You're in no position to make threats! For you are trapped in my Nightmare Steel Cage and cannot attack! Slifer is holding Arelia prisoner and his attack power is limitless! All you can do is watch his power grow stronger!"

"Let...go...of me!" I demanded, struggling. I was surprised when his grip loosened. I blinked confused. "...What?"

"Stronger!? But how!?"

"For each card he holds, Slifer gains a thousand attack points." I explained, managing to get my arms free. "And since he has two cards, his attack power is 2000."

"I'm afraid he's still weaker than my monster!"

"But this is just the beginning!" Strings/Marik exclaimed and held up a card. "I activate, Pot of Greed! This card lets me draw two new cards! Greed is good." He drew. "I lost one card, but gained two! Giving me three cards and Slifer a total of 3000 attack points!"

"But in Duel Monsters there's a limit to how many cards a player can hold!" Yami explained, confused. "So Slifer the Sky Dragon has a limit to it's strength!" I groaned and sighed, finally giving up with escaping, and just placed my elbow on Slifer's back, hand propping my head up.

"Foolish fool! Don't you realize that every rule is meant to broken?" Now he says the saying right! "I'm afraid your hopes of winning is in vain! For no one has defeated an Egyptian God card!"

"Until now!" Yami said.

"Fool! Slifer will wipe you out with a single attack and I will take your puzzle and send you to a place of eternal darkness! The Shadow Realm!"

"Okay we get it! Shut up and duel already!" I shouted, annoyed. My day is ruined for I was trapped in yet _another _cage and I'm being held captive by a dragon! I'm pissed off right now!

"NOw prepare to lose!" Marik shouted, ignoring me, and laughed.

Skip to end of duel:

"The Magic card Brain Control! Now I'll control your monster!"

"I think I get Yugi's plan!" Mokuba said to his brother. "He's going to use Brain Control to take control of the dragon's mind, bu I still think Slifer's way to strong to be controlled."

"Jaden..." Avion began. Said Slifer nodded.

"Yeah. I know." Reyna giggled and reached for her father's hair. Jaden let out a yelp and gently pulled his daughters hand off his hair.

"It's not quite that simple, sorry Yami." Strings/Marik said. "I'm afraid that all magic cards are ineffective against Egyptian God Monsters. And now you'll pay the price for making such a foolish mistake!" Slifer roared and Yami smirked.

"Don't be so sure. Who told you I was after your dragon?" He asked.

"You're not!?"

"No, Marik. There's another monster on your field that I'm after." Yami explained. "My Brain Control will seize your Revival Jam!" I grinned as said blue slime monster appeared on his side of the field.

"What could you possibly do with him!?" Strings/Marik demanded. For once he was actually confused. "It can do no harm to my dragon, so it's of no use to you."

"You still don't get it." Yami was obviously amused. "Since arrival jam appeared on my field, draw your 3 new cards Marik!"

"I will. And it will raise my Egyptian God cards power by 3000 attack points! With every card I draw, my monster will get even stronger!" Strings/Marik drew and Slifer's attack points were raised to 17000. I let out a small scream of pain as Slifer's grip tightened greatly. I could barely breathe! "Slifer! Wipe out his Buster Blader and his lifepoints!"

"Hold on Marik!" Yami shouted. "You monsters special ability activates, meaning that he has to attack _any _new monster that appears on my side of the field!" Strings/Marik gasped. "Which means that before you can attack me, your monster must attack my Revival Jam!" Slifer's second mouth sent a blast towards Revival Jam, destroying him. I could hear the epic music playing in the background. "You know what happens now."

"My monster revives itself!" He exclaimed, finally realizing the situation. Revival Jam came back.

"And each time a monster appears, you have to draw 3 cards from your deck!" This happened for quite a while. Remind me to get some popcorn next time-ow! Can't...breathe!

"Grr...there's no way out!" Marik shouted.

"Exactly!" Yami agreed. "When you run out of cards to draw, you will automatically lose this duel!"

"No!" Strings/Marik shouted as half of the cards he was holding fell to the ground. "This can't be happening!"

"Every monster has a weakness! And the Sky Dragon's flaw lies within it's special ability! It's second mouth attack!" Slifer let out another burst, destroying revival Jam again. He reappeared, Marik drew, and I was starting to turn blue. Slifer attacks, Revival Jam revives, Marik goes to draw. "i turned your monster against you! Causing you to run out of cards in your deck! That means I win!" The mindslave fell to his knees.

"How cna this be!? How could I lose with an Egyptian God card in my deck!? YOu'll pay Yami!" Strings/Marik vowed. "You may have defeated Slifer, but I have another Egyptian God card! A much more powerful one!" Slifer fell to the ground and vanished. I fell down and gasped, trying to get as much Oxygen as possible. Why does this keep happening to me!?

"Yugi did it! He won!" Mokuba cheered and ran down. He walked over to the mind slave. "Hand over your EGyptian god card to Yugi! Tournament rules!" No response. "Come on! Snap out of it! I mean, no one likes to lose but rules are rules, y'know?"

Yami walked over and knelt down next to me, worried. He helped me sit up as I coughed. "Arelia? Are you alright?"

"Now that I got air in my lungs." I replied, coughing once again.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself Mister. It's just a game." Mokuba continued and noticed the God card on teh ground. He picked it up. "Slifer the Sky Dragon is awesome! I wish Seto and I could keep it..." He shook his head and picked up the locator card and walked over to us. Yami looked up at him and took the card. "Don't get to attached, cause my brother's got his eye on that card too!"

"You need to be careful with that." I told Yami, and stood up. He did the same, nodding. Kaiba then walked over.

"So you figured out how to defeat Slifer? Well done. Too bad you won't have him for long."

"Why not?" Yami asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because we are going to duel for it, right now. And when I defeat you, Slifer the Sky Dragon will be where it belongs." He explained. "In my deck. You see, I'm already in position of one Egyptian God card, and I plan to get the others. Now it's time to duel! Once I win Slifer from you, I'll only need one more! Then I'll be the number one duelist in the world!" Laughter rang out.

"Foolish fools!"

"I've had enough of your mind tricks Marik!" Yami shouted as we all faced the mind slave. Jaden adn Avion walked over to where we were standing. "It's time for you to show yourself!"

"Not to worry, Pharaoh. You'll meet me sooner than you think! I'm on my way to Battle City as we speak! Once I'm there, the next phase of my plan begins! I assure you, the power of the Pharaoh shall be mine! Hey-let go-!"

"And my daughter will be back where she belongs! In a dark room with bars for windows!" I paled and growled, shaking. Mokuba, Kaiba, Jaden, Avion and hell-even Reyna looked at me. "What should your welcome home surprise be, hmmm? ock you in the basement for another week? No, that's way to overused. How about...banging your head into the counter again? I like that, that was fun." Everyone's eyes went wide-some went narrow. "Or, I could just give you the regular beating-twice as harsh. What do you say, Precious Gold?"

"Sh-shut up." I muttered.

"Give me back my rod!"

"I'm not finished-"

"My loyal mind servants are preparing for our arrival right now!"

"Where are they Marik?" Yami demanded, pulling me behind him.

"I have Rare Hunter all over Battle City! And I can see all! I can see the Millennium Puzzle that will be mine, I see a defenseless Ciy, waiting to be conquered. And I see potential Steves' in every crowd! I'm always searching for more to add to my army of Rare Hunters! I wonder who'll be next!? So tell me Pharaoh, which of your friend would make the best Mind Slaves?"

Yami growled. "Tea? Joey, perhaps? Or maybe I should make Arelia a mind slave!" My eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouted, growling and clenching his fists. "Leave her and my friends alone! Understand!? I'm warning you!"

"Well, it appears I hit your sensitive spot, haven't I, Pharaoh?" Strings/Marik asked. "Perhaps I should use your friends or Arelia- whoever you prefer-to get what I want! Namely your puzzle and the Egyptian God card you won!"

"I told you, leave them out of this!"

"Or else you'll what? Your friends are meaningless to me! She actually holds some value!" He gestured to me. "Besides, I have nothing to lose! And the whole world to gain!" He laughed.

"Do not test me!" Yami growled. "If any harm befalls Arelia _or _ my friends, you _will _regret it! They did nothing to you! So you settle your score with me!"

"Just as my Dragon's weakness destroyed him, your loyalty to those you care about will destroy you!" The glowing symbol disappeared and the slave fell down.

Everyone gasped. "Marik!" Yami shouted. Yami grabbed my hand and took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kaiba yelled.

"Shut it Seto! Our friends are in trouble!" I called back, glaring. "You guys can duel later!"

Kaiba crossed his arms stubbornly. "Running away from a challenge is against the rules."

"Good luck." Mokuba whispered.

Along the way, Yami and I split up to search. It wasn't long before someone snuck up on me and knocked me out using a chloroform rag. Ugh...Kokurano the Phony all over again.


	56. Writers block AN

Sorry for not updating, but I got Writers block on the Arelia and Marik scene. So I might not update for a while until a scene or idea randomly pops up into my head. Just thought you guys would like the heads up on that. So sorry...


End file.
